Cipher Pol Kyubi
by DarctheKing
Summary: In the depths of an organization, our #1 ninja becomes a piece of this puzzle called 'One Piece' NarutoXKuina Firstfic
1. CP9:Prologue

**Alright, I just have to say is this is my first fanfiction and I plan to make this epic and this has no yoai. Also the characters will be a bit OOC. My goal is to be as good as LD 1449 and Artful Lounger. This story, like Ld 1449's Lost Soul, will be divided into three parts. The first part will be about Naruto in CP9, the other two will be secret. Enough of my talk lets get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or One Piece and other shows.**

**Cipher Pol Kyubi 1:It Begins**

**Title page:** The Uzumaki Swirl is on a piece of paper with the CP9 symbol on the swirl.

**1/26/09: Added the One Piece beggining and stuff. And probably fix the training.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Janapre - Konoha Forests**

October 10, the day of the most intensifying encounter one village had. Kyubi, the nine-tailed demon fox almost decimated that one village called Konoha. Konoha would've be rubble an hour later if it's leader didn't came. This leader was the Yondiame Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

On top of his huge toad summmoning, Gamabunta, he was holding a bundle of cloth. He did a series of seals and called forth the Shinigami from his realm.

The Shinigami appeared out of nowhere after a white light blinded everyone who was nearby. He was truly a being to fear. More so than Kyubi as the Shinigami is just below Kami. The immortal figure looked at the Yondiame, his power sending the mortal to his knees. **"Why have you summoned me?"** He beckoned in a loud deep voice.

The Yondiame paled not because of fear, but due to the drainage of his chakra of the two summonings. He stared at the death god. "I am sorry to disturb you Shinigami-sama but I need you to seal that monster-" He pointed to the fox who was on the floor pushed down by the Shinigamis power. "-into this." He took of the cloth in his arms revealing a small baby boy with blond smooth hair and blue eyes. Even in the midst of all this chaos the baby is still sleeping.

The Shinigami then looked at the boy with his dull eyes then looked at the man. **"Fine. But you do know what I need to in order for me to do this?". **Minato nodded, knowing the full concequence of summoning the Shinigami. His soul. The Shinigami stared at the human who is unlike any he have watched before. "**Very well**."

The Shinigami took his pale hand and it stretched to Kyubi and grabbed its soul. He then place that soul into the boy. When he did this, the boy hair sticked out into spikes and adorning his face is whiskers. The baby woke up beginning his day with his cries. The Shinigami looked down at the Yondiame. "**If have anything to say, say it now**." The Yondiame slowly nodded.

The Yondiame bent down and put his hand on the baby hair ruffling it. This caused the baby to giggle. "I do not know whose parents you come from, or the place that you arrived from." The Hokage felt the mouth of the Shinigami swallowing his soul. "I just hope that you can carry the burden for this village..." He closed his eyes whispering his last words. "...or possibly the whole world." And thus he vanished. Forever in the stomach of the Shinigami....  
**---------------------------------------------  
Grand Line - Loguetown - Unknown Time**

Wealth. Fame. Power.

One man obtained it all. He was known as the Pirate King, Gold D. Roger. We now find him kneeling down on a wooden tower with a smile on his face. His black hair was covered his eyes, but it didn't cover his smile. Two men were beside him holding their Naginatas. A huge crowd of people from around the world as come to see the execution of the Pirate King.

One in particular was looking at the King with awe. He has white hair and looks to be about nine or ten years old. He widened his eyes as the Pirate King spoke. "I see that my exucution has also attracted the ladies to me." The men laughed while the woman blushed.

Roger looked at the roof across him with a smirk. He saw a man in an all black robe with red clouds on it. 'Ah...So when I die, they come into play.' He thought as the robed figure vanished. He diverted his eye to the left and saw a man in a green robe. 'Dragon. It saddens me that you will still fight the marines. I just hope your hatred won't cause a war now.' This figure disappeared with the wind. Roger then looked to his right and saw a boy glaring at him with his majenta eyes.. 'And you...'

"Oy! What about your treasure old man!" A man from the crowd yelled out. He looked at the crowd and then returned his vision on the boy. Though that boy already left. He closed his eyes and luaghed. His jolly laughter has confused others about whats so funny. "Old? Jeez I may be that, but at least I'm not like Whitebeard." This has send the crowd into snickers, while others openly laughed at the jab. The marines smirked at his insult to Whitebeard. Said man thought. "For some reason, I want to punch Roger."

As he stopped laughing the Pirate King then asked, "My treasure now?" Everyone stopped and listened with sharp ears. "Well you guys can have it. Only if you find it in the seas of the Grand Line. There you shall find all the wealth in the world and the title of Pirate King. One Piece." All the crowd was taking in the information to their hearts. This statement shall go worldwide.

Just then a whistle was heard from a marine. This meant it was time. The two men on the tower stomped their feet and then lowered their weapons to his throat. And then...

_Flash_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**The Corriale - Nine Years Later after Kyubi incedent**

Oy! Land Ho!".

Everyone on the boat looked at the continent before them. Janapre, the unknown land. It was said to be the one of the five unknown islands of the world. Just by pure luck, these people have founded this island after a seastorm came. The people had white outfits and guns on their backs. Though one in particular was wearing a black tuxedo. He was at the front of the boat holding a piece of paper. "Hmph." The man casually let go of the paper that flowed with the winds.

On it was these words that would change the world.

**Retrieval Mission**

**Target: Uzumaki Naruto**

Or just one boy....

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well thats the end of the prologue.**

**Next time our hero meets his hero.**


	2. CP9:The saving

**Yo I'm back if theres anyone reading this. I'll post five chapters and see if anyone will review this and if i get ten or more GOOD reviews then I'll post more. Also uh last chapter Kyubi means nine-tailed fox I think(hope) and NO Naruto Female pairing with him because he is gonna be away from Konoha for A LONG TIME and so he should get a One Piece girl. Any suggestions?**

**Cipher Pol Kyubi 2: Our hero meets his hero**

**Title Page:In an allyway, a blond boy is looking up at the sky. A pigeon with a red tie was in his line of sight and a cloud behind is formed into the CP9 sign.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Konoha **

Everything in Konoha was all better for everyone in it. Yeah, all better except nine year old, Uzumaki Naruto. Why? Three reasons why. One, every adult in the village calls him demon or trash. Two, the kids also call him demon or , the ninja calls him demon or scum, least it's not trash. The reason they're calling him that is that he holds the most terrifying demon in his stomach, the Kyubi. When the Sandiame Hokage, Sasuke Sarutobi, regained his position after Minato, he told everyone that Naruto holds the demon. Minato thought that everyone will praise Naruto.

Well he thought wrong.

Everyone shouted, "Demon" and "Tainted bastard". At the time the Sandiame revealed that Naruto holds the Kyubi. They almost formed a mob if the Sandiame hadn't called on the ANBU to disperse them. Throughout the years his life has been a shit stuck on the toilet seat.

At age one, someone almost assassinated him if the Sandiame hadn't came to check on Naruto. The assassin had no chance, even if it was against his own father. At age five, he got kicked out of the orphanage he was living in. A year later, he got his own house thanks to the Sandiame, who punished the Matron of the orphanage. From age four to six, he was an energetic and bubbly kid who yells "I'll become Hokage!". But at age seven, all that started to change. Now he's silent, never talks and sometimes glares at the villagers. The villagers didn't like that. They thought he was going to show his true colors.

So what they did was unforgiving.

**----------------------------------------------------------  
Shores of Janapre**

His eyes looked around.

To the left, then right, then left again.

He closed his eyes and sighed. It was supposed to be a simple retrieval mission. They get the kid, and leave this island, or continent. But things aren't that simple. A storm suddenly appeared again and the ship collided to the shore making him and Lucci fly out.

Jyabura sighed again. 'Great this means Lucci will complete the mission before me.' He then got up, grabbed his chicken, and walked back to the ship. Another thought sprang up.

'He always does'

-------------------------------------------------------------  
Konoha Main Gate

Gate keeping, the most boring job in the world.

Thats the thought of two guards as they stand in the same position.

For two hours straight.

One guard, Kojiro, looked ahead to see if there was anything that could be more exciting than this. He got his wish. What he saw was a strange man. Kojiros eyes widened at seeing the mans clothes, as if in rememberance. The man was wearing a tuxedo with a white tie and a napkin in his pocket on the chest. He had on a top hat and a strange goatee. His black hair was tied back with a bushy ponytail and a pigeon on his shoulder. Currently he was near the gate and about to pass the guards until...

"Halt!" the guard beside Kojiro man stopped and looked at the one who shouted. The guard then said, "If you wish to enter we need some identification, otherwise you need to go back where you came from." The man simply stood there still looking at the guard. He turned his head and stared at the one called Kojiro. Then Kojiro got that dreadful feeling. 'It's as if he's going to...' then his eyes widen and started to to take out his kunai.

The man still stood there and said one thing "**Soru**" and then he vanished.

Kojiro was slack-jawed. 'Such speed. Could it be?' He thought. He looked to his partner, but his eyes widened again. In front of him is the man right next to his partner with his finger in the guards head. As the dead guards body dropped, the man muttered "**Shigan**" and raised right leg back and kicked it up with such speed it made a blade of air at Kojiro shouting out "**Rankakyu.**" Kojiro stunned at the technique, and didn't move until the blade sliced his left arm off.

Kojiro felt the pain,"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHH!!!" And dropped to his knees holding the stump. He couldn't handle it and soon went unconscious and hit the dirt.

The man looked at his work, then at the village gate. None of his moves could break it.

Except that one.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Konoha Alleyway**

'Dammit, I thought people hated me because I was annoying. No matter how I am they just will keep hating me. What's wrong with me?" Thats the one thought of Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuriki of Konoha. Right now, he's running from a mob of villager, which consisted of blacksmiths and shopkeepers to your average day hobo. As he looked back, he saw five more villagers in the mob.

"Dammit guess I have to-oof" He fell back after hitting a dead end and into the grasp of the villagers. They then proceeded to beat and pound the living daylights into him and he started to lose consciousness.

Then something strange happened. A big quake started to happened. Then suddenly... nothing. The villagers were all confused and looked around, but decided to ignore it and went back to finish their heroic deed. As they walked towards Naruto, who is right now passed out due to the pain, they heard a scream from the back.. They turned and saw a villager who was cut in half and behind him is a man with a pigeon.

As they were about to run, the man said one word that ended their lives.

"**Soru**"  
**--------------------------------------------------  
****Two minutes later**

As Naruto slowly opened his eyes, he saw a pile of dead bodies with a man in a tuxedo standing in the middle of this carnage. The man was holding a dead villager and dropped the man to the ground. He then walked towards him each step splashing in the blood of the villagers.

Naruto then felt something calling to him. He asked, "Who are you?" But then the darkness covered his sight, but didn't cover his hearing as he heard one word.

"CP9."

**---------------------------------------------**

**Well thats the end of chapter one. Next time..**

**The Cp9 sign is formed.**

**Review Please or Not(PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!)**


	3. CP9:The symbol

**Yo! I'm back and I've noticed two reviews that made me wonder about...stuff I guess.**

**Kasek(Author does an fangirl scream, even though he is a guy) first thing, I love your stories.****Second, thanks for the timeline thing but it won't let me go to that website, so for everyone to be not confused I'll be deleting the time and just put the location. Third, your comment about Lucci is a good review or a correcting one?**

**Chm0, and other people who think so, I'm sorry for being so short or rushed but I promise it'll be longer when Naruto joins CP9.**

**Also i've decided on a pairings for Vivi and Nami (they are not with Naruto) already, unsure about Robin and the others i'll have to check.**

**Disclaimer:Seriously, If I own Naruto or One Piece This fic would be decent material.**

**Title Page: A man with a pigeon on his shoulder has his eyes closed, while another man on top of a hill behind him had lightning in his hands. **

**Cipher Pol Kyubi 3:Symbol of True Justice**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Janapre-Konoha-Sandiame's Office**

"Sigh, paperwork, the bane of my existence." Groaned the Sandiame as does his most detestable thing to do when Hokage.

Paperwork.

But then doing this wasn't as bad as THAT. THAT being dealing with those THINGS called the council. Every day they have been giving him crap and more crap about how to lead this village, mainly Danzo. But now they are going about like pack of wild rabbits in a mailbox about Naruto. Execute this, exile that. If he can use one jutsu against the council, he'll use his most powerful and wide-range one to take them out in one fell swoop.

He then had a thought about something.

'How's Naruto doing?' He has been getting a bit weird lately. He got worried that the Kyubi had something to do with it. The council has been whining about decided to get out his crystal ball and began searching for Naruto. He'd always find Naruto with this. Few minutes later, he started to get worried. Usually, he's at his house or in the Ichiraku Stand, but he isn't anywhere.

Next thing he knew was was an earthquake started to happen and then nothing. He was really starting to get worried. Then heard crashing fom outside his office and a chuunin crashed through the doorway. The chuunin had scar across his face and his hair is tied up to a ponytail similar to the Nara Clan.

"Hokage-Sama!" yelled the Hokage stood up. Chuunin crashing through the Hokage's doorway always spelled trouble. The first one that did sent a message he warned the Shodiame that an army was heading their way thus starting the First Great Ninja War(Is the name right?).

The Hokage looked worrily at the chuunin. "What is it Iruka?"

The chuunin, Iruka, said desperately, "Hokage-Sama, the village gate gate has been destroyed!"

The Hokage widened his eyes. The village gate? Destroyed? Impossible, noone could break that thing except a boss summoning or a Bijuu. If it was the former it might be an invasion but a gate gaurd might have come here sooner than exactly when it happened. And he is sure as hell that they would have seen a Bijuu if it was coming.

What should he do?

Maybe he could sent someone to investigate, but most of the Anbu are doing missions and the jounin and lower could not face someone who could destroy a village gate. He couldn't go himself because if it was an invasion then he'd leave the heart of the village open. It's secrets must be protected.

He then had another thought. 'Maybe I could sent him to go check out gate".

**----------------------------------------------**

**Destroyed Village Gate**

Rubble, that's the word to describe this gate.

On top of this rubble was a man with an unconcoius blond haired boy on his shoulder and a pigeon on the boys head. The man started to walk down the rubble making the dirt slide down a bit. He heard footsteps so he stopped and turned around.

Now on top of the rubble was a man in a green vest and underneath is a black longsleeve shirt with a mask that covers his mouth. His most significant features were his gravity-defying hair and a headband covering his left eye which has a scar running down it.

This man is the Copy Nin, Kakashi, man of a thousand jutsus. He is particurly known for having the Sharingan when he is of no relation to the Uchiha clan. Student of of the the Yondiame, he is able to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies by just looking at them.

But since the other man also strikes fear, he is unaffected by the cold glare Kakashi was giving still glaring said in a threatening manner, "Let the boy go." And then proceeded to unleash his killing intent.

The man smirked, feeling the power the Copy Nin possesed and decided to talk, rarely done by him.

"Or What?"

**----------------------------------------------**

**The Corriale-Shores of Janapre - Two minutes later**

On the shores of the continent is a ship that was in the sand, but out on the sea thanks to certian individuals.

"Argh, where the hell is Lucci and Jyabura!?" yelled out a long squared nosed teenager. He also had circular eyes and two swords on each side of his hip. He has a black hat on facing forward and a tuxedo.

Then a man came on the boat. He was another special individual on the boat. He has a Chinese look to him as he has a Fu Man Chu mustache that drops down to his neck and a pointy goatee. He also has sun glasses on and a black short ponytail and tanned skin. On his head is a chicken which looks like it's sleeping.

"Oy Kaku, shut up, your annoying the men and more importantly Kaza." said the man as he petted the chicken.

The teenager, Kaku, got suprised yelling out "Jyabura! Your back!"

Jyabura then flicked Kakus nose "What? Still wishing me dead? I brought you a present." he said dripping with sarcasm. He then put his hand into a fist and sent it crashing into Kakus nose. "A hammer!"

Kaku holding his nose as it hurts screamed "Screw you! This is child abuse."

Jyabura rubbed his ear. "Your giving me ear abuse. Now shut up and come here. You need to work on your Rankakyu."

Kaku glared at the rooster man. He thought of something. 'Where's Lucci'? He decided to look for him and saw Jyabura talking with a marine. He slowly walked out of the ship and then, when out of sight, ran. 'Ha, this beats Rankakyu training'.

Not like he was going to master it... Right?

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile - Destroyed Village Gate**

Crack!

That was the sound of Kakashis fist making contact with Luccis face.

The situation right now is pretty tense. Lucci dropped Naruto earlier due to having a strong opponent in front of him. He has a busted lip, bruised eye and he can sure feel his ribs were about to crack. Lucci was had a thought. 'Are ther more like him?'

Kakashi was about the same. He has a broken nose, ribs, and his legs were about to crumble. He also is a bit tired, but thankfully didn't use any jutsus. But Kakashi thought one thing 'What the hell is a Soru'.

Kakashi looked at Lucci while breathing lightly. This man could give Gai a run for his money. He decided to pull out his arsenal and started to do handseals. Lucci raised an eyebrow as he curiously watched his opponent do fast hand motions. Kakashi finished his handseals, put his hands to to his mouth and blew out a huge fireball(AN:How did he do that with his mask on? Nobody knows) and yelled out "Katon:Gyokaku no jutsu!"

Luccis eyes widened a bit. 'A devil fruit?' He then yelled, "Rankakyu." And kicked vertically and a wave of air came out of his leg, heading straight for the fireball. It connected with the fireball and splitted it apart.

It was Kakashis turn to widen his eyes. 'A jutsu?' But didn't have anymore time to think as the wave was coming AT HIM! He moved sideways but his legs gave in and he fell. The blade nearly missed him and he saw Lucci walking towards him. 'Is this it'? He thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

He the had a thought of what Obito might say."Teme." His eyes opened. 'NO, I must save him!' He got up and lifted his headband up, revealing a red eye with two black commas(1).

'Sensei, I'll save him.' he thought with determination. He formed three hand seals, put them down and lightning appeared from his hands making Lucci stop. The lightning made a familiar sound.

A sound of a thousand birds.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Destroyed Village Gate - a minute later**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and started to feel a little pain due the beating he got. 'God, where am I.' He then heard what sounded like a thousand birds. He turned to see the noise and saw a gray haired man holding lightning and across from him is another man, Naruto looked at the man and his eyes widened in recognition. 'That's the guy who saved me.' He looked at the man with the lightning and he widened his eyes again 'Doggy-San.' As he remembered the ANBU that hid him from the villagers.

Then he knew what was going to happen. 'Doggy-San's going to kill savior-san'. As Kakashi started to dash forward he noticed a blond blur heading straight for his path of travel. His eyes widened and opened his mouth as he saw who it was. "Naruto get out of the way!" But Naruto ignored him and and stopped in front of Lucci holding out his hands. Just as Kakashis Chidori was about to hit Naruto, a series of events happened.

"LUCCI", came out a voice.

Lucci suprised by the one who shouted turned and saw Kaku running towards him. When Kakashi almost hit Naruto, a burst of red chakra seeped out of Naruto and formed a second layer of skin on him. Kakashis jaw felt loose but the next thing he'll know will make him lose it. Kakashis Chidori hit Naruto but Narutos red chakra splitted the Chidori into three orbs and those orbs went straight for Lucci.

What happened marked Lucci for the rest of his life. Three orbs crash themselves onto Luccis back making him drop to his knees. Then the three orbs connected to each other making an upside down trigram spiraling Lucci into more pain. The lightning dissapeared, leaving the man with a scar.

The CP9 sign.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok this is the end of the chapter. And yes, I know that Lucci got the scar from cannons in the... canon. But it came to me and I used it so bleh.**

**Don't really have anything else to say(REVIEW!!!!!!!!!)**


	4. CP9:The meeting

**YEAH I'M BACK BELIEVE IT okay i should kill myself for that MOVING ON.**

**I have to say to Kasek THANK YOU you just gave me an info treasure on One Piece.****See, I just read Naruto Fanfics and thats all I read except maybe 1 or 0 One Piece fanfic. And I don't watch anime anymore, but I do keep up some stuff I guess. Now I can probably fix Luccis personality and Jyaburas, but Im keeping Kakus for awhile till later on he changes to the canon Kaku.**

**Also about Lucci not using Tekkai is that I....... forgot WHOOPS. Also since there is ten reviews, which I wanted, I decided to... DISCONTINUE THE STORY...**

**IN IT'S LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**

**Cipher Pol Kyubi 4: The Meeting**

**Title Page:On the top half of the page is Kyubi looking down on Naruto. The bottom half has Kakashi and Lucci having their fists collide with each other.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it if I don't want it**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sewer-Like Thingy Place- Few Minutes Earlier**

Two cerulean eyes open up and a yawn escaped from his lips. Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked around. What greeted his eyes is a sewer. A sewer that smelled..normal? 'Screwed' he thought. He remembered the chase from the villagers and then a blur. He took a depressed look as he thought that the man who saved him put him looked at at the hall before him, shrugged, and started to walk forward to the darkness.

Naruto spotted pipes that are the color blue on the ceiling. He then saw a door with red pipes all around it. It looked to be a wooden door with a red pipe as it's handle. It then slowly opened when he walked near it. Doors opening by itself? 'Screwed again', thought Naruto. He then heard what sounded like a beastly chuckle.

He then got curious and went through the door and got the suprise of his life.

First there was humungous bars of shiny, mirror-like steel. Then there was a paper of black design of seals making the Kanji 'Seal'. But, behind the bars was a real kick to the nuts. A fox. But not just any type of fox, it's _the _fox. The almighty and greatest demon to walk this world, Kyubi.

A giant fox with the tip of its ears touching the ceiling. Its red vibrant fur looking like it could rip you to shreds was swerving slightly. The red eyes though was a dominant factor to this great demons power. It was light red but it bores into you like the darkness in the sewer.

Naruto stood there, awestruck by the intensity of this demons presence. He stared at the fox for a minute, information processing through his brain then "Goddamnit, I knew the villagers were dumb, but this takes the cake".

The Kyubi looked his jailer in amusement. **'So he figured out he contained me just by looking at me, intelligent he is...'**

"THEY DRUGGED ME!" and Naruto began flailing about.

Kyubi sweatdropped. **'...not'**. He continued to sweatdrop until he decided to introduce himself. **"Boy"** he said softly, but to the human ears it was a loud roar. Naruto stopped and looked at the demon. He shouted "Who are you? Why are you so big? And HOW CAN YOU TALK?"

Kyubi said, **" He-he, I am the almighty Kyuubi". **Naruto then nodded calmly with his arms crossed but pointed a finger at the fox. "Hold it! You're supposed to be dead aren't you!" Kyubi growled, shutting the boy up, and said, "**If you wish to know everything then shut up and don't interrupt." **Naruto sat down and nodded.

The demon fox spoke, **"During the First Great Ninja War I was summoned here into the plane of mortals by a man named Uchiha Madara." **Naruto widened his eyes. "Uchiha? Isn't that Sasu-" A glare from Kyubi shutting him up. "**As I was saying, that mortal summoned me from the plane of hell. He did that by using those damned eyes. The Sharingan**." Naruto raised his hand. "**Yes**?" Naruto scratched his whiskered cheek. "**Whats the Sharingan and how can he summon you**?"

Kyubi then went into explanitory mode. "**The Sharingan was a bi-product of a curse I gave to a man called a Hyuuga. He broke a rule so I punished him by blinding him. But that damned man altered it so he can see everything. Emotions. Inside your body. Anything. His son married a woman who was a demon in human form. When they had a son, the boy had the sharingan in his eyes. He then seperated from the Hyuga clan and formed the Uchiha Clan**."

"**That boy was Uchiha Madara. He then took it upon himself as he got the Mangekyo to summon me to destroy his enemies in the First Ninja War. I was miffed at being summoned. So I gave his Sharingan a weakness. Whenever he and his family uses it, they will start losing their sight. After that, he disappeared and I couldnt get back due to the only way of going back for a demon is to find someone worthy to kill you at full strength**."

Naruto sat there processing all this information. He looked to the Kyubi in confusion.

"What does this have to do with me?"**  
--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile-Destroyed Konoha gate-Janapre(Meanwhile)**

Kakashi looked at Lucci.

Lucci looked at Kakashi.

Lucci then threw the boy to the ground. Kakashi contemplated on getting the boy, but the risk was too great.

Both looked at each other. They then vanished.

Lucci looked to the right and blocked the incoming punch from Kakashi and round kicked the masked man with his left leg. Kakashi felt the attack but held on as he grabbed on Luccis arm that grabbed threw him up the air. Then he took a kunai from his pouch and shot the kunai at Lucci. Lucci saw the incoming attack and said "**Soru**" and disappeared.

Kakashi widened his eyes. 'A shunshin.' He thought. He felt a precense behind him and turned around and recieved a fist to the nose. He staggered back but held his ground and pulled his arm back and sent it straight for Luccis mouth. Lucci took the blow and his lip got busted open but then took this time uppercut Kakashis jaw sending him to the ground.

But Kakashi stood up and Lucci narrowed his eyes.

In Kakashis mind.

'Time for round two.'

In Luccis mind.

'...'

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kyubis Den-Like Thingy Place**

**"... and now I'm here, sorry...boy**" said Kyubi. Naruto looked at the ground his hair covering his emotions. He said, "All this time." He looked up, tears falling down his whiskered face."All this time, the villagers beat, spit, insult on me and I didn't even know why." He cried out, "And now that reason is in front of me and it is saying SORRY!" he shouted the last word.

Kyubi layed there, face impassive, then said "**If you need time to think, I'll give it to you. The least I could do for making you suffer." **He used one his tails to shoot a beam at Naruto**. "And that human who saved you. You should go with him.**" Naruto then felt a a burst of white light and dissapeared.

"**For he too has suffered the same as you**".

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back to original time-Konoha Forest - Janapre**

Rushed, thats the word for the situation and this fanfic. Kaku was carrying a scared Naruto as he grunted not used to carrying somebody. Next to Kaku was Jyabura, who followed the square-nosed boy after realizing that he was gone from the boat, carrying Lucci on his back. They right now were running towards the ship, getting away fom possible reinforcements.

An hour later, the duo was getting tired and weary. They then saw a figure in the distance. They tensed, getting ready for battle but relaxed as they saw who it was. A huge man with a tuxedo and a black undershirt. His hair looke like two horns of a demon and has a has a calm face, looking to finish a mission no matter what the cost. Behind him is a door-shaped portal leading to a green wavy dimension.

Jyabura shouted "Oy Blueno, what are you doing here? I thought this was our mission." Blueno said "I know, I'll explain later when we get on the ship." Jyabura nodded and they all went through the door.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile -Destroyed Gate**

"Gaah" came the cry of a man as he got out from under the rubble. The man then put his hands into a seal and said, "Kai!" His brown hair turned into dark red hair covered by dirt and his green eyes formed into majenta eyes that were squinting out the sand. He saw a body and saw it was Kakashi. He walked over and knelt down to check Kakashis pulse. 'Still alive, but it seems he's got you too'. And another thought came to him 'Spandine, I thought I killed you, but it seems your orginization still lives on. I guess acting as a guard is over now.

Kojiro looked at his one arm closing his fist, vowing for revenge.

Kojiro then thought, 'Maybe i should meet my friend in Kiri.'

'He does have a good boat.'

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Noice. End of that chapter.**

**Also, Kojiro is my OC so uh I own him I guess. Also to not confuse you the NarutoKyubi meeting is when Naruto passed out in the end of Chapter 2.**

**And Ovan56, I might, MIGHT, go with your idea on that PM.**

**Review, or I'll kick your ass fanfic style(not you Ovan56).**


	5. CP9:Boat Trip

**I'm back and with a chapter of Cipher Pol Kyubi. Also, my people, the dates in the early chapters are to be ignored. **

**Ovan56: I deeply thank you for that pairing idea, but the thing is that the time I want Naruto to be in the Enies Lobby incident which will be at age 14-15, so if Zoro is 19 then five years before he is 14, which is older than the Kuina incident. By the way you should write a story yourself, cause your ideas are impressive. Also, your Devil Fruit idea is cool but I've already decided on a devil fruit(don't worry, not a Zoan-type, I also think they're used a bit too much).**

**And ages if you want to know**

**Naruto:9 Lucci:23 Jyabura:30 Kalifa:21 Kaku:19 Luffy:11 Zoro:14 (The rest is five years before than the original timeline)**

**Disclaimer:The day I own Naruto is ....uhhhhhhh cake?**

**Cipher Pol Kyubi 5:Boat Trip**

**Title Page: CP9's boat with Naruto on the flag.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Grand Line-The Corriale-Living Quarters**

Out on the sea, a big blue and white ship is now sailing out of the island of ninjas, Janapre. Its great white sail and the white flag with five black dots connecting to each other. It's starboard is filled with marine troops. The Corriale, a ship of divine beauty and elagance, contrasting its tenants.

Those tenants are the CP9 assassins. Lucci (resting in a bed),Kaku (laying on his bed,bored),Jyabura (laying on the floor),Blueno (leaning against a wall), and a female member who is the only one sitting on a chair by the table. This female member is a gorgeous woman with short blond hair to her neck and has glasses wore a black dress similararily like the male members tuxedos.

The room was silent until they heard a grunt. Their heads turned and saw Lucci sitting up holding his back. The group was relieved that he is okay, but they hid it knowing his personality. Kaku then shouted "Finally!" Jyabura grunted and looked away.

Lucci looked at his co-workers with a steely gaze and said in a cold voice "report." Jyabura glared at Lucci, but kept his cool and said "Hmph, well we've been waiting for you to wake your ass up so Blueno could explain to us why he and Kalifa are here." Lucci narrowed his eyes at Jyubura and looked at the female member named Kalifa.

She looked at Blueno for permission, who nodded, and she said, "The reason we're here is because Spandam really wanted this mission to be succesfull, so he sent us to make it that way". Kaku raised his hand. Kalifa then said "Yes Kaku-kun". He blushed and stuttered "u-uh wh-why is uh that boy so important". This time it was Blueno who said, "Spandam didn't give us an explaination"

Lucci had a thought. "The target" he demanded/asked. Jyabura said "The gaki is in the dining room stuffing his mouth, he seems to be with us, so we didn't put him in the holding cell.".Lucci relaxed and said "The other?" The members were confused but Kaku said "Oh, you mean that masked dude? I think he dropped dead. Why?"

Lucci was about to answer, but suddenly a jolt a pain went down his back. The group went to his side. Blueno said, "Kaku get the doctor and hurry." Kaku nodded and ran to get the doctor.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------  
****The Corriale-Dining Room**

Naruto was quite happy. He's stuffed with food and the people treat him normal for once. His eyes grew sad, 'If only the people back home were like that.' He cheered up. 'Oh well, I like it here and that snail cook was pretty weird". He looked at the wooden ceiling remembering that time in Ichirakus. 'I miss him and Ayame, the only people who cared other than Oji-san and Doggy-san" He pondered a little longer 'I wonder what those people are going to do with me, I heard from those guys with white hats that I'm part of a mission or something'

He smiled like he got a candy. "I'm part of a mission, sweet." He then heard a scream "DOCTOR!!!!!"

He jumped up and ran towards the source of the voice, but that source pushed him out of the way. "Out of the way squirt" Naruto got up from the ground and and glared at the persons back 'How rude'. He decided to follow this guy, but that desicion vanished when the person who pushed him came running back with who it looks to be a doctor

Naruto looked at the person and thought, 'Hm he seems pretty ni-WHOAH! Thats a big nose!' He looked at his surroundings and saw that the two people went passed him.

He got curious and followed them with one thought.

'I want a big nose.'

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****The Corriale-Living Quarters**

"-ou think thats whats this is about""Maybe, but we can't be too sure""I think you're both crazy. Why would Spandam want that, its outrageous since we already got _him_.""Maybe, hey whens Kaku-kun gonna get here?""Don't know. Annoying twerp""Oy, I'm here"

The assassins looked at Kaku, dropping the conversation they were having and then looked at the doctor. The doctor just stood there, looking at Lucci. Jyabura coughed and said "Well?"

The doctor then said "By the gods". Kaku asked with worry "Is it that bad?" The doctor then said "This guy needs a doctor"

Silence.

The doctor then got an uppercut from Kaku, who shouted "YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!" The doctor regained his bearings and said "Well in that case, I'll just check whats with this freak." Everyone glared at him, but he seemed oblivious.

Outside of the room, Naruto was holding his mouth, stifling his giggles. 'Ha-ha, these guys are funny and weird, but funny'. He looked at Lucci and took on a downcast face. 'It's all my fault' He thought while he clenched his fist. 'If I just-'**Hold it right their boy' **Naruto jumped in suprise and and looked around and called out "Kyubi?" He widened his eyes and covered his mouth 'Crap.'

He then heard footsteps and a head popped out. Naruto looked up and saw it was the guy who pushed him. Naruto pointed and shouted out "Brick Nose!"

Kakus eye twitched 'Even he calls me that!' He kepy his cool, so that he may not harm the target. He looked down and said "Oh it's you twerp". Naruto looked at him and said "How did you get a nose like that?"

Few minutes later, Naruto is now attempting a sacred move called "STOP CHOKING ME!"

Fascinating.

Next thing anyone knew, Kaku was spin-kicked and he let go of Naruto. He hold his face and started to open his eyes. He then proceeded to say "Oy Jyabura I'l-gasp" He stopped as he saw who the mysterious assailant was.

"Lucci" He whispered

Thats right, the man of CP9, was in front of him, glaring at him with intent to kill.

Then out of nowhere, the doctor popped his head out and said "I think he's fixed".

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Meanwhile Janapre-Kiri-Training Grounds 35**

Buschf!

That was the sound of a training log being slashed upon by a huge sword. This sword is being used by an unusual figure. For one, he was like a humanoid shark, gills and all. Also he has blue skin to add to the mix of weird.

He looked at the training log for two minutes and brought his sword down obliterating the log into peices.

"Ah, Kisame it seems that your sword style hasn't been rusted lately". The blue man known as Kisame still looking at the log, smiled, and said "Hm, Kojiro it's been four years and you never sent lil ol me a card, I should kill you." And he looked at the man named Kojiro.

Kojiro is a man of his late forties and looked rough shaped with tan skin. He has blood red hair smoothed back and a magenta eyes that tells anyone that he is not one to fuck around with. Then theres the 5'oclock shadow on his face. He has a red vest with a white long-sleeve underarmor. He also is wearing a white pants with sandals to complement his _heroic_ looks. Sarcasm at heroic. And one important factor is the that he only has one arm, his right.

Kisame looked at the man. "Well,well,well. Looks like someone got the great Phasma Angel, how's guarding lately?" Kojiro gave a smirk of his own. "Its wonderful, but I ran into a bit of a problem and I need to get a boat". Kisame smirked widen, "Problem? Boat? Oh please, do tell"  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****The Corriale - Living Quarters**

Kaku eyes looked down in embarrassment. Currently, Lucci is now angry at him for harming the target. And, what helps him, is that Luccis bed is right across from him and he can see those eyes that want to kill him.

'Jeez I said I was sorry like five times. I couldn't help it, that twerp had to insult my nose, Its not even that big!' He looked at the mentioned boy who was sleeping on their table with bruise marks along his neck. Kaku winced at hid handywork. 'Aw man, I didn't realize that was me who did that, maybe I should apologize when he wakes up, I mean its not like were gonna be stuck together"

Right?  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Enies Lobby-Tower of Justice-Office **

Dark.

Desolation.

F#$ed up.

Words describe this man who is now holding a peice of paper. He has half of his face covered by brown leather, usually for bondage, but that won't be explained. No really, I'm not going to explain it, it'll remain a mystery. He has a bruised nose and spots around his eyes making him look like a panda. He has a a black coat and a white fruffy shirt underneath it.

The paper he's holding is a letter from the legendary Gorosei(Five Elder Stars). They are rumored to be the leaders of the marines and have more power than CP9 and the ones to have made a pact with the Shichibukai. Having a letter from them, is like getting the Holy Grail from God himself. But this man looked at it with no feeling of excitement.

He opened the letter and checked its contents

**Leader of CP9, Spandam**

**It has come to our attention that the target of your most recent mission is in custody of your members. This target is not to be killed, or harmed in any way. This target must be trained from your best assassins to be a part of them. ****You hold direct responsibilty if the target is harmed, killed ,escaped or captured. Failure will be rewarded with execution or exile from this world. Success will benefit you as we will give you an immediate promotion.**

**For True Justice**

**Gorosei**

The man Spandam is smiling maniacally and cackling. "A promotion?" He crumpled the piece of paper and threw it into the trash.

"Fools"  
**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Whats this? The chapter ended? Fear not! I present the rest of it....**

**In the distant future.**

**Review(or not) PLEASE I NEED THE DRUGS! **


	6. CP9:Initiation

**Is this a good fanfic? YEAH**

**Am I doing this for your own sick pleasure? YEAH**

**Discontinue? YE-WHAT? NO!!!!!!!!**

**Well there you have it. Cipher Pol Kyubi now officialy starts. And another thing, rethanks to Ovan56 for the pairing(It will be a secret).**

**Title Page:Naruto in the center the page amazed by Enies Lobby. Behind Enies Lobby, is a shadowy figure of a Panda**

**Disclaimer: Naruto? One Piece? WTF are those?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Week Later - Enies Lobby - Main Gate**

"Get off me gaki!" Jyabura yelled angrily throwing Naruto off him.

The boat trip got everyone nervous because an angy Lucci means death...or a broken arm. And everyone except Naruto and Kalifa is now angry at Kaku which means he'll be dead... or have a broken arm. Kaku apologized to Naruto and the answer he recieved was not an expected one. A big smile and a "It's okay". At that time Kaku felt...old.

At the Main Gate Naruto stood there at the entrance of the gate, mouth ajar, eyes wide, and one thought in his head.

'Cool!'

What hes looking at is one of the most beautiful, and yet most corrupted place in the Grand Line. Enies lobby. A chain of islands connected above a waterfall ring with marine stations and important buldings. The Main gate is where soldiers greet either with hands down or their guns. Just in case. Then there are two connected islands that have what looks to be outposts or a buildings.

Naruto noticed two buildings that stood out the most. The Courthouse and the Tower of Justice.

The Courthouse is mainly for showing off their lawers and big fancy suits to god-knows-what.(AN:I invented this initial -GKW- Why did i put this note here? god-knows-why) it's also where the jury and the judge makes their decision about criminals. But, the strange thing is...

No one was ever considered innocent.

Now for one of the most important architectural piece of marine... architecture, The Tower of Justice. It is home to the second most lethal assassins in the world and their considerably weak leader, Spandam. And it's where the CP9 group of the mission is now heading towards to.

Well, they would've, if it weren't for...

"Chapapa!""Yoyoi!""AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Yep! The two remaining and most exuburent members of CP9 now at the entrance of the Courthouse standing right in front of Naruto, who is now having a heart attack. He did NOT expect too see these guys. Why? Because they have the weirdest features anyone could have seen in their life( if they lived in Janapre).

One was as tall as Blueno, but as round as a ball. He also wears a tuxedo which unusually fits him. He has the widest mouth one could have and a zipper to complement his weird. He has forest green shaggy hair and two little blush marks on his cheek, making him look a bit like child. Then the one thing that did make him like a child was his voice as he was the one who said "Chapapa!" But even though he looks childish, his expression tells that he is an adult.

The one who who yelled, "Yoyoi!" was another man and is the tallest CP9 member. He, like the other CP9, wears a tuxedo. He has a very white complection and has makeup of a traditional kabuki actor. He has a large frame and a HUGE mane of pinkish has a golden staff in whitch the tip is rounded. His right eye is closed and he is now doing a pose with his left hand stretched forward as if signaling to stop.

"Yoyoi! Welcome back! And I see you brought the one!" The kabuki guy said, trying to not reveal to the boy that he is the target of a mission. He undid his pose and swirled his head around. The round one turned to the kabuki and said questioningly, "Don't you mean the target?" The kabuki did a face plant "Silent Owl my ass!"

Jyabura eyebrow twitched, eyes closed and said with gritted teeth, "Kumadori. Fukurou. What the hell are you doing here? I thought you guys were supposed to go to join the Galley-La company to know about _that mission." _The round one, Fukurou, said "Chapapa! Well you see.."

The kabuki, Kumadori, stood behind the CP9 group and put a hand and did a slitting motion with his hand signaling to Fukurou. Fukurou nodded and closed his zipper.

Kaku got curious and said "Well?"

Fukurou opened his zipper while Kumadori widened his eyes and jumped at Fukurou. "We got rejected by them." As he finished saying this the gravity just somehow pulled in Kumadori to the ground. Blueno then asked "And why is that?" Kumadori raised his head so fast, it was like he had the Devil Fruit of speed.

He dashed towards Fukurou as fast as he could "Well Kumado-mmhhm" The next thing Fukurou knew his mouth was covered by Kumadoris laughed nervously and said jokingly, "Hehe, well you see, we wer-""These fools were unable to join Galley-La and thats all that matters"a voice came from behind Kumadori. Kumadori smiled and thought happily, 'Thank you Kami-sama, wait a minute.'

He turned and as he turned the other CP9 members saw who the voice belong to.

It belonged to none other than the infamous leader of CP9, Spandam. He looked different from the time he read the Gorosei letter. He still has the same hairstyle and and panda eyes and nose, but his clothes look way different. His shirt is now a black longsleeve shirt, with an all white coat and a cape with the CP9 symbol in sky blue on it. His long pants is now a black hakama and he now wears white boots. On his hip is a normal marine sword but with tusks on its hilt.

He smirked maniacally and said in a deep voice "Ahh, you brought the target, good. I announce your mission completed successfully". All the members except Lucci and Naruto were in shock at this transformation. Lucci narrowed his eyes at Spandam. 'What is this about Spandam?' He took two steps forward and whispered to a now feely speaking Fukurou. "Fukurou, check his douriki".

Fukurous eyes widened at Luccis voice but complied anyway, as he too curious. As he closed his eyes they then eyes shot open. "Hi-his douriki its went from 9 to 1630 and it was just a week!" Lucci eyes widened a bit and went back to its normal cold state. 'Interesting, I went from 299 to 1500 in a whole year. Spandam, I wish to face you the next time you make progress."

Spandam smirked at Lucci. "Lucci show me your back." All Cp9 members, including Naruto, excluding Fukurou and Kumadori, were shocked at Spandam. 'How did he know about that?!' They wanted to ask about this transformation, but as assassins, they kept their mouths shut.

Lucci complied to Spandams order and turned around, since he already is bare chested. Spandam smiled and started clapping. "Good, good. This is perfect. This scar of yours almost looks like our flag. Perfect for my best assassin." When he said this, Jyabura glared at Lucci, close to growling since he hold that trait of his Devil Fruit.

Spandam put his hand to his mouth and said in fake shock "Oh I almost forgot!" He smirked turned his to Naruto "Hello there!" And widened his smirk. He then put his hand out to Narutos direction and closed it into his fist. "Lucci. Commence-" And his smirked widen to almost Fukurous mouth width.

This brought the whole CP9s eyes to widen and Kaku to shout out "Spandam-sama. You can't be seri-"**Soru**" And just like that Lucci appeared behind Naruto and stuck out his finger. He then struck it forward.

"**Shigan**""AAGH"

"-Initiation."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Good? Bad? Two girls? One cup?**

**Ya I made Spandam stronger and serious. So what? Wanna fight?**

**...**

**Nevermind.**

**Review, and I might give a cookie or another chapter. Whatever fills your mouth.**


	7. CP9:Manners?

**I know, last chapter seemed a bit awesome so I'll guess I just have to tune down the epicness(None that I know of).**

**Now many of you are thinking 'Why is Spandam stronger'. The answer. "I like him" Not in a yaoi way, but I think he should get a bit more power since he'll play a major part in this fic. And sorry if last chapter seemed short, but I needed to upload a chapter before Thanksgiving.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or One Piece. *Whistle***

**Cipher Pol Kyubi Chapter 7:Manners? Oh Hell No!**

**Title Page:Spandam is showing a piece of paper to the CP9 and on it is a word. PLUTON.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Enies Lobby-Courthouse**

"Initiation"

Blood dripped from Luccis finger as it is dug into the flesh of Narutos back of the neck.

As Naruto dropped to the ground, knocked out by the pain, the CP9 members looked on stunned by this sudden turn of events. This is what happens when Spandam sees someone worthy to join CP9. A shigan to the back of the neck was what they got. But suprised that a boy so young and probably Spandam never even seen is going to join CP9.

Kaku, Kumadori, and Fukurou, looked with open mouths and wide eyes. Blueno, Jyabura, and Kalifa stared at Lucci with mild suprised and anger, well thats just from Jyabura. A still smirking Spandam lowered his hand and walked away giving a message.

"Kalifa carry him to a medic and come to the Tower, same goes for everyone else."

Lucci still was in the same position as he attacked Naruto. Kalifa walked up to Naruto and as she picked the boy up, she looked at Lucci with worry and went to get a medic. The others left for the Tower, obeying what Spandam said and to get some answers.

Five minutes after they left, Lucci dropped his stance and looked at his finger. There was something red but not the boys blood.

It was spirit.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Narutos Mind - Kyubis Cell**

"**Boy**" Naruto has his eyes closed.

"**Boy**!" Naruto opened his eyes a bit, but closed them back.

"**BOY**!" Naruto rose up. Hearing the scream of his tenant, he asked "Yeah?"

Naruto was past the anger he held for Kyubi because he knew it wasn't the Foxes fault. It was apperantly a man named Donquixote Doflamingo who controlled Kyubi to destroy Konoha. Though Kyubi doesn't seem to explain why and how would Doflamingo would do that. At that time, Naruto felt a sense of hatred and revenge, but shrugged them off.

Kyubi was miffed at the boy. **'Idiot' **He thought. '**I hope that organization will at least give him some knowledge and balls would work.'** He looked at Naruto and said **"Boy, do know why you're here?" **He asked already knowing the answer."Nope!" Not the answer he was looking for. Kyubi took a deep sigh, almost blowing Naruto away with his power.

Kyubi said with an annoyed voice "**Well you see behind you**." Naruto complied with his order and saw a HUGE mirror in front of him. It took up the whole wall. Naruto thought with anger at his own stupidity, 'HOW THE HELL DID I NOT NOTICED THAT?!"Kyubi sweatdropped, **'Why oh why am I in this boy? Kami better give me an explanation**.'

He looked towards Naruto and said "**Well to answer your question. I put it there**" Naruto looked at Kyubi for a minute and said "Sooo, that is..." Kyubi continued "**Your point of view. This is what I can see through your eyes**." Naruto looked at the mirror and asked "Then why is it all black?" "**Because your eyes are closed**." Kyubi deadpanned."Oh."

Naruto had a thought "Wait a minute. Why are my eyes closed?" he asked. "**That man who saved you plunged his finger through your neck and that sent you here**." Naruto was suprised and angry "Wait, why the hell did he do that!?" Kyubi smirked and and pointed to the mirror. When Naruto turned around he saw what happened to him on the mirror. "**It can also access to your memories, like a flashback, but better**." The fox explained.

He turned back to Kyubi, "What did he mean "Commence Initiation"?" Kyubi looked at Naruto incredously, "**What did they teach you at that human academy?" **Naruto looked down and said with pain, "Nothing." Kyubi then realized that the teachers ignored him and such. "**Whoops**." was his smart saying. "**Well.. initiation means something you have to do to join a club or a gang.**" he answered to Narutos question.

Naruto thought of something. "Sooo that means I join them?" Kyubi then said with sarcasm, "**No they want to group you together with a bunch of grass**." Naruto was shocked, "Nani! Really?" Kyubi slapped his forehead with his one of his tail. "**Nevermind what I said. But I suggest join them. It'll benefit you**" **'And me' **he added as an afterthought.

Naruto looked at Kyubi confused. "Why?" Kyubi then shared Narutos confusion, "**What**?" Naruto then answered with a question "Why are you helping me? Why do I need to join them? What does it matter to you?" Kyubi looked down away from Narutos eyes. **"I... I need you to become stronger. Because that man, Donquixote Doflamingo, destroyed something something very precious to me**." He looked up to Narutos eyes "**I need you. To become stronger in hopes of destroying that man.**"

Naruto looked at Kyubi with wide eyes. The great demon begging him for something that Kyubi cannot do? Naruto then felt a smile tug at his lip. Then a full-blown smile plastered on his face "Yosh! I will help you and then finish my dream to become Hokage!" Kyubi smirked. "**Thanks. Now...BEGONE**." Naruto was, again, forced out of his mind.

After he left Kyubi looked to the ceiling with a frown on his face. "**That reason that I am helping you**..." Kyubi sighed.

"**If only that were true**."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Enies Lobby- Tower of Justice - Spandams Office - 30 minutes Later**

Spandam smirked. His plans were starting to begin. All he need is that and then his secret will be hidden forever. He looked up, as if waiting for something.

Then a knock came to his attention. "Come in". The door opened. From where he was sitting he couldn't see anyone. "I said come in" he said with more force. Then Kaku fell through the door. He stood up and yelled to the doorway "Damnit Jyabura! Why'd you push me!" The next one that came in was Jyabura picking his ear "Yeah well, suck it up. How'd you become a CP9 member with your loudness?" Kaku retaliated "Oh yeah! Atleast I'm not as loud as Kumadori!" Jyabura looked up with wonder, "Huh. Thats... true.""Oy!"

The next member came in is Kumadori and along with him Fukurou and Blueno. "I'm not that loud. YOYOI!" Then Fukurou turned to Kumadori "Chapapa! Then is that why you made us fail to join the Galley-La Companey?" Kumadori jumped and waved his hand, "Fukurou. Thats silly. I would never do that." Blueno, having enough of his cohorts foolishness, coughed, getting everyones attention.

Blueno said "I think we have some questions for Spandam, don't we?" Spandam smirked, "Ah yes. I was expecting you guys to have questions for me. Fire away."

Jyabura, in front of Spandam slammed his hand on the desk, asked the first question "What happened to you? Whats with the clothes." Spandam laughed, "Wa ha ha! Now thats a good starter. You see, I decided as leader of CP9, I should act like one. I'm tired of being so weak and then theres the benifit of me being strong to those who are weak." Jyabura nodded but very slowly, since he didn't trust Spandam much.

Fukurou's the second."Chapapa! How did you get to your douriki from 9 to 1630?". Everyones eyes widened, except Spandam, and looked at him hoping for an answer. Spandam smiled malicously, "Lets just say that is my secret." Everyone was dissapointed a bit at that answer.

Kaku came next. He nervously asked, "Uhh... why is that kid going to be with us?" Spandam dropped his smirk "That I'm not going to answer." Kaku was ashamed at himself, thinking he asked a foolish question.

Last but not least was Blueno. He looked at Spandam with impassive eyes, "The next mission?" Spandam looked at every member in the room and and raised his hand. Everyone watched curiously as three fingers held up. Then two fingers. Then one.

Knocking was heard in the ears of everyone. Kaku, who was nearby the door, opened it revealing Lucci. Kakus eyes went to the finger that Lucci used to stab Naruto.

Stained red.

Kaku couldn't believe that Spandam did that to the boy. Usually every CP9 member was asked to join this organization. When they said yes they then get assualted by Luccis finger. But Naruto didn't even utter a word. And he sure as hell didn't look strong.

Spandam smiled, "Thats one and now we nee-""Here." . And right next to him was Kalifa, like shes been there the whole time. "What the hell! Where'd you come from!?" Jyabura yelled. Spandam waved his hand, "Thats irrelavent." He looked to Kalifa and asked, "How is the boy?" "The doctor said he'll be fine and that the wound has healed already." She answered.

Spandam sighed and thought, 'Remarkable. That wound should've killed the boy so young or at least scar him for the rest of his life'. He turned to his assassins, "Since everyone is here I will answer Blueno about your next mission."

"There are two long term missions for you all." He started to explain. "The first mission is our goal for CP9" Everyone payed attention closely, for they knew this would happen. "Lucci, Kalifa, and Blueno will go to Water 7 and obtain the information on Pluton". Jyabura cried out, "Oy! What about me? Shouldn't I go as well?" Spandam looked at him, "Yes. I did think of you for this mission. But due to teaching Kaku the advanced methods of Rokushinki, I've given you the other mission."

Jyabura growled and glared at Kaku, who found the floor to be quite interesting. He turned to Spandam, "And that misson is?" Spandam raised his head and said, "To train our new member of CP9, Uzumaki Naruto." Jyabura gawked at Spandam.

"WHAT!"

Jyabura grabbed at Spandam, whose hair hiding his eyes and his mouth widened to a smirk. Lucci narrowed his eyes and moved to attack Jyabura, but the raised hand of Spandam stopped him."Why in Kamis name do I have to train the gaki? One was already enough!" Kaku scratched his head sheepishly. Spandam retorted, "And that is why you're perfect for the job. Because you now have the experience that you learned from training Kaku to training Naruto."

Jyabura let go of Spandam saddened of it all. Spandam put his hand on Jyaburas shoulder, "Don't worry.." Spandam smirked devilishly. "The others can assist you." Jyabura raised his head "Others?" he asked incredously. "But don't they have the other miss-" He widened his eyes. He slowly turned his head to to see...

"Chapapa!""Yoyoi!""AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tower of Justice - Medic Room - 20 minutes earlier**

White.

Every single goddamn aspect of this room was white as a Hyugas eyes.

Naruto hated it. It was just like the Konoha Hospital. Bleak. And worst.

Boring.

Naruto crossed his arms and his mouth puffed into a pout. Though the doctor still didn't let him go. Naruto thought, 'Back at Konoha, when I did this those people would let me go let go.' What he didn't know was those people were nurses, who couldn't resist his cuteness. This doctor though was a guy.

Apperantly it was the same doctor who checked up on Lucci. He looked at Naruto and said, "Well the doctor said you would be okay for now, but don't trip and fall again okay?" Naruto looked confused and pointed at the doctor, "But aren't you the doc-oof!" He was interrupted by a hug from the doctor. "Don't worry my son, you won't die. You're going to be okay, I promise." Naruto felt a bit awkard, 'Oookay' he thought.

Then a couple of marines came in and saw what was happening. "Damnit! Looks like Fadons drunk again". The marine captain said. He turned his head to the others, "All right boys! Time to put in the tranquilizers." he ordered as the marines readied their guns.

The doctor turned and sqweaked and ran away with the marines after him. Naruto looked at the door in wonder.

Then he saw someone came in. It was Lucci. Naruto went under the covers, 'Please don't kill me, please don't kill me'. He chanted frantically. Then the covers came off. "Eeeeeeeek" Naruto squeaked like the doctor but prolonged.

Lucci bent down and stared hard in Narutos scared blue eyes. Lucci then lifted the finger that stabbed Naruto. Lucci then asked, "What is this?" Naruto stuttered, "Th-that-s my blo-lood." Lucci glared at him and brought the finger closer to Naruto. Naruto could faintly smell the blood. He squinted his eyes trying to see what Lucci probably wanted him to see and saw wisps of oozy red spirit.

Naruto then widened his eyes and had a loss for words. "**Boy**" came a voice. Naruto looked around 'Kyubi?'. "**Good, you know how process your thoughts to me**" Lucci angrily said "What is this?" 'Yeah, sure, can you help me' "**Just repeat what I say**" 'Okay'.

Naruto looked at Lucci. "Chakra". Lucci raised an eyebrow, "Chakra?" Naruto nodded, "Yeah, its basically spirit energy used for making jutus, which are for powerful techniques" Lucci wondered. 'That man'

_**Flashback**_

_Kakashi finished his handseals, put his hands to to his mouth and blew out a huge fireball and yelled out "__**Katon:Gyokaku no jutsu**__"! _

_Kakashi put his hands down and lightning appeared from his hands. "__**Chidori!"**_

_**Flashback end**_

'So those are jutsus' Lucci thought. He looked to Naruto and asked, "How many can use these "jutsus"" Naruto listened to Kyubi, "Thousands". Lucci then had a bloodthirsty smirk at the thought of battling hundreds of these... "What are they called?""Ninjas"...ninjas. He stood up and went for the door but turned his head and said, "You..." Naruto looked at him.

"...become one."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tower of Justice - Spandams Office - 20 minute later**

Currently Spandam is giving out details to Lucci, Kalifa, and Blueno on what they should do during their mission. Jyabura is by the corner rocking back and forth with Kumadori and Fukurou next to him arguing. And Kaku was by the door laying on the wall, bored.

"-ucci'll be part of the Galley-La, Kalifa will be Icebergs secratary, and Blueno will be the local bartender. All of you will have to take up on emotions and be friendly." Spandam stopped talking, seeing Lucci tense at the word friendly. "Or one of you can leave it to someoneelse to do the talking. Just remember this. Don't get too friendly with them."

They knew what that meant. Some spy missions that involve being friends with someone can fail if you actually baecame friend with them. "You have one month. Then you go to Water 7. So, that means you all will be training the new kid."

He then turned to the others "Okay. For you guys, you will do other missions while training our new member." Jyabura stopped rocking and looked up to Spandam. "Anything else you decided to not tell us?" He said in a sickenly sweet voice. "Not really." Spandam deadpanned as he sat in his chair. "And one more thing. Don't kill the boy. We know how your methods are like." he warned Jyabura and maybe some else. Certainly not a man in the name of Rob Lucci.

He then waved them off and said, "Now go on. Our member might be awake so get to it."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tower of Justice - Jyaburas Sanctum**

A brown door creaked open and a yellow fluff of hair peeked in. Naruto looked around and saw it was a garden. He was told by a guy in a tuxedo with a ponytail that he was to come here to know whats going happen to him. He kept looking but he stopped at that same man who is now sleeping in the middle of the fresh green garden.

He started to walk over to the guy. But about halfway he sees a chicken walking by him. One step further, then the chicken took one step further. He sweatdropped, 'What a weird chicken'. He was then right next to Jyabura and started to shake him.

Jyabura slowly opened his eyes to see Naruto smiling at him. "Hi" Naruto greeted. Jyabura smirked and greeted, "Hello". And as he got up...

WAM!

...he sent his fist straight for Narutos face. Naruto held his nose and spoke in a nasal tone, "Wh-what was that for!" Jyabura, now fully standing and took on a serious face, spoke, "Manners. They are only used by the common people. I am not them. And you will not be them." He said. He then explained, "This organization you just joined is an assassinations group. Emotions are not for us. They are only used for spying or assassination missions. You are to control them like a bitch."

Naruto looked at Jyabura with wide eyes and a bloody nose. Jyabura raised a single eyebrow, "What?" Naruto then answered in a timid voice "Um, you aren't supposed to say that in front of a child." Jyabura closed his eyes and frowned. "I see." He then proceeded to knee Naruto in the gut, knocking the wind from him.

Naruto was on his his knees, tears coming out his eyes. Jyabura felt sorry for a bit. A bit. And so he kicked Naruto in the face, sending him to the wall. "All I have to say is..." Jyabura smirked....

"Welcome to CP9"

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**And thats the end...**

**of Chapter 7.**

**I think it was pretty long and good. Though you could say different about the latter. And I was pretty cruel in the end. But heres the thing. Cookies are sent fresh.**


	8. CP9:TrainingTorture

**Yo! I seemed to have found something on the the ground. Take a look at this. I think...**

**YES! Its the new chapter of Cipher Pol Kyubi. After this an actual storyline will take place. Well. Several storlines you'll see. After this I will correct mistakes and typos in the chapters and rewrite all of chapter 1. Also, PLEASE tell me if there is a plothole or something just doesn't add up. Each five chapters, I'll review the story and rewrite the mistakes.**

**Spoiler **:In the recent Naruto manga, who did not expect Danzo to do that? Kinda sad that Narutos teachers are being picked off by Pain. Who next? Iruka? Well I hope Kishimoto will have ONLY Naruto fight and defeat Pain WITHOUT Sasukes help(Doubt It).

**Disclaimer: I look at the sky and said. "Huh. Whoops."**

**Cipher Pol Kyubi 8: Training? Torture? Suck It Up!**

**Title Page: Naruto is looking at the front of the page with four figures behind im. All of them are doing a Rokushiki. From the left are Tkkai, Soru, Shigan, and Rankakyu.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tower of Justice - Jyaburas Sanctum**

"Chapapa! You shouldn't be too hard on the kid. Remember what Spandam said?" Came the voice of Fukurou as he caught Naruto, stopping him from hitting the wall.

Jyabura snorted. "Heh, so I just gave him a scuffle." He scowled. "At least I'm not like Lucci." He took a look at Naruto. "I'll have to train him Tekkai first." Fukurou furrowed his eyebrows. "You seem to like Tekkai that much. Specialty?" Jyabura looked at his claw-like nails. "Heh. I think it is. I developed a fighting style off it."

Fukurou widened his eyes. "A fighting style off of Tekkai? But isn't Tekkai a defense." "Um." They both looked down to Naruto. He scratched his hair. "Can you let go?" He asked politely. Fukurou dropped him lightly.

Jyabura narrowed his eyes. "I see you still have those manners boy." Naruto looked at him fearful. Jyabura then said, "Fukurou tie him up to the pole." Naruto yelled, "Nani?!" as he felt Fukurous arms grab him. He flailed and yelled at Fukurou, "If you knew this was gonna happen the why'd you drop me!?" Fukurou shrugged. Naruto drooped. 'Screwed.'

As Fukurou finished, Jyabura looked at Naruto. "Alright Gaki. The first thing were going to work on is Tekkai." Naruto shouted, "Why do I have to be tied up.""Tekkai is one of the most fundamental other than Soru." He explained as he ignored Naruto. "To answer your question, Tekkai is a defense move. So I am going to attack you-" "NANI?!" "-and your going to handle the pain."

Naruto was near tears. Inside his mind Kyubi thought, "**Heh this reminds me of Tsukiyomi."**

**Twenty minutes later**

Fukurou asked Jyabura, who is now punching Naruto in the ribs. "Chapapa! Isn't the new way to train Tekkai is to build your muscles to the max?" Naruto had his hair hiding his eyes. Jyabura scratched his hair. "Hehe. Oops."

**"YOU MOTHERF------ --------SUCKER ILL USE YOUR COAT AND --------SPOON WITH A -------BOTTLE--------CAP AND THEN --------------------DOG---------------FEET----------------!!!!!!!!!" **Naruto was panting after his holy speech.

The room looked like a hurricane hit it. And Jyaburas hair was almost blown away and Fukurou closed his zipper.

Then Jyabura did something no one expected. He clapped. "Well done kid you passed." Fukurou turned to him. "Passed what Chapapa?!" Jyabura smirked and closed his eyes.

"I....don't...know." Everyone sweatdropped.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tower of Justice - Medic Room**

"Ouch!" "Sorry. But you need to hold still. We really need a doctor." "YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!"

Naruto was miffed. How did this guy get hired? The docters name is Fadon and he apperantly is one of the most succesful doctors in the marines.

So he heard.

Doctor Fadon looked at him. "You from Janapre aren't you?" He said in a serious tone. Naruto looked at him strangely. "Eh? Whats Janapre?" The doctor went to his desk and took out a book. He oped it and said, "Well its a continent in the Grand Line and it consists of people who have special access to their spirit." Naruto then asked, "Does that spirit happen to be chakra?"

The doctor closed the book and went close to Naruto excitedly. "Yes. Yes! Thats what their way spirit is called." He paused for a moment in understanding. "So you are from there." He gave the book to Naruto. Naruto looked at the title. "Janapre:Its Inhabinants." The doctor said. "It'll tell you all about the place. Also..." He took another book out his pocket. "And this is called Janapre:The Use of Chakra. I didn't read it yet, but I think it belongs to you." The doctor said as he put the book in Narutos hands.

Naruto looked at the book. "Just who are..." He turned to the doctor, who wasn't there anymore. "...you." Then Jyabura appeared. "Hey kid. Time for the correct way of Tekkai training."

Naruto slammed the book on his head.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tower of Justice - Luccis Quarters**

Rob Lucci. Cold. Ruthless. Battlehungry. Words that cannot describe what he is doing right now.

Meditating.

Yes. Even under his cold exterior he still has a soothing side of life. On top of him is his faithful companion Hattori. None is known about Hattori except he is always seen on Luccis right shoulder and wheres a red tie.

Lucci opened his eyes and looked to door to his room. It revealed Naruto. Naruto looked around amazed at the beauty of this room. It was filled with crystals and furniture was made of sapphires. The bed looked to be a king-size bed with a red cover. It also has pillows made out of fur. Strange.

Naruto couldn't believe it. From the outside, the door was wooden and old. But from here the door looked extravagent. He saw Lucci sitting in a meditative pose. He sweatdropped. 'Does every cold-hearted killer look peaceful in their rooms.' He called to Lucci.

Lucci closed his eyes. "What?" He asked. Naruto said, scratching his head. "Uhh. I was told by that Jyabura guy to come here and train with you on Soru-" "No" Naruto looked suprised. "Eh? But why not?" Lucci was silent. "Weak." He finally said. Naruto crossed his arms. "Hmph. Fine. What do I care?" He turned and head straight for the door.

Suddenly Spandams stuck his head in the doorway. "By the way Lucci. Forgot to tell you. Train the boy."

Luccis eyebrow twitched. He stood up and looked to a smiling Naruto. He then said, "Smiles." Naruto looked to him in wonder. "They always look good on the dead."

Naruto dropped his smile.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tower of Justice - Kumadoris Shrine**

"Wahhh! Okaa-san I failed the mission! I must commit seppoku." Kumadori took the knife and plunged it to himself. But just before the knife made contact he instinctively activated Tekkai and and unintentionally saved himself. He brought his arm to his eyes hiding his tears. "Yoyoi! Okaa-san, your divine protection saves me yet again. ARIGATOU!" "I think this is the wrong room." came a young voice from the door.

Kumadori turned and immediately said/shouted, "YOYOI! It seems an apprentice has fallen to my hands. Finally!" Naruto sweatdropped and asked fearful of the answer, "Are you Kumadori?" 'Please god. Don't let him be him. Just let him be a mental patient. PLEASE!' He inwardly thought.

"HAI!" Naruto sighed. He then defeatedly asked, "So. What are you going to train me on?" Kumadori posed as his hair turned into fingers and yelled, "SHIGAN!" Naruto stared at him. He remembered that move. He unconciously traced where Lucci used that move on him. He looked towards at Kumadori and pumped his fist at the same time as Kumadori struck a different pose.

"YOSH!""YOYOI!"  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tower of Justice - Kakus Library**

Books. The lot of them. And Kaku hates them. But this was the only room available for him when he joined CP9. 'This should be for like seniors. Hehe, like Jyabura-sensei' Kaku smiled. He heard a knock and he said, "Come in."

The dooor opened revealing Naruto who looks like hes been through hell. Kaku then said, "Hey. You look like you've been training with Lucci or Jyabura." Naruto nodded. He couldn't think straight. 'God I wish.' Kaku closed his eyes. "Sorry but you still have to be trained under me. Don't worry. Since I don't know Rankakyu that much I'll go easy on you."

Naruto nodded. 'This guy... hes not rude at all. He does look nice.' "**Gay**" 'Shut up.' He then heard a clatter . He looked down and saw a sword. He looked to Kaku questioningly. "Even though I'll go easy on you in Rankakyu doesn't mean I'll your training in swords will be easy." Naruto sighed.

'Meanie'  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Grand Line - Unknown Location**

On a boat, Kojiro was on a chair and it was tipping overboard. One of the crew asked him, "Uh... sir? Isn't that dangerous?" Kojiro smirked. "I love the thrill. And you'll feel it too if you don't get back to work." The pirate walked away. "Ass." "I heard that!"

Kojiro looked up and sighed, "Oh Kisame. Akatsuki will get you killed. Its just not the same when we were young." He looked at the clouds. "Damnit Olvia. You just had to make me promise to permanently destroy that organization. _No matter what the cost is_. Should've chosen your words wisely."

He looked towards an uninhabited island. "Heh. You know the saying..."

"..._fight fire with fire_."

**------------------------------------------------------------------  
The end of the eighth chapter. Noice!**

**Finally. Next Chapter: The First Mission - The Garden of Eden!**

**Review!**


	9. CP9:Arrival in Eden

**Back and and inspired to make CPK Chp 9!**

**Again. So sorry to make the chapters short. Just that I haven't really thought the training out. But lucky for you guys, I have pre-planned Narutos missions in advance so be ready for longer chapters(and waits) like right now!**

**Disclaimer**:I lay down down my cards and point and yell at Naruto, "Hah! I own you!" He stands up. "No you don't." He dissapears as I cry.

**Cipher Pol Kyubi 9: The Garden of Eden**

**Title Page: An older Naruto looks at the ground and sees a burning lily.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tower of Justice - Spandams Office - 1 Year later**

Naruto stood up straight as he was under the calculating stare by Spandam. Spandam kept looking at Naruto, hand on his chin. Sweat dripped from Narutos forehead as he waited for this moment to finally come.

His first mission.

He has improved rather good lately and his looks and personality has matured slightly. He now reaches up to Kakus waist and he now wears his own personel tuxedo. It, like all the others is black, with an red-orange tie. He also has a red bucket hat. He has midnight black pants and dress shoes for better combat and comfort. His hair grew slightly and his face more defined than it was before.

He still has the same cheery outlook on life, but sometimes he views the dark side of it. His opinion on pirates is needeless to say bordering on nuetral to hatred. The reason is partly due to Doflamingo being a pirate and the horrible things that pirates do. He also heard from soldiers that they murder, kill, and pillage towns and islands for only money and infamy.

He also learned about the Pirate Age. The Pirate King, Gold D Roger has revealed that his treasure was somewhere out there and now pirates out there are looking for it. Hes heard of famous pirates such as Whitebeard, Shanks, and Dragon. He also has heard of the Shichibukai. Even though they are in somewhat close to an alliance to the marines, he still thinks they are pirates.

As for his skills he has learned quite well from his teachers. On Soru, he can move at fast speeds, but not as fast as the others. On Shigan, he might be a specialist on it, as he learned it in only three days and made a tougher version of it. On Rankakyu, he can only do them on his legs while the others can do it with all of their limbs. He doesnt seem to have the basic Tekkai, as he only just hardens about one body part, which is 1/6 of what the normal can do.

Another thing is that from the books Fadon gave him he learned a lot of his home continent and skills that he also learned. The skills he learned are basic academy jutsus which are a regular bunshin, kawarimi, and henge. He has done a lot of good pranks on his eccentric teachers, such as Jyabura and Kumadori. He never saw Fadon again.

One thing Naruto doesn't have is a good room. Due to not having anymore rooms for him, they had to stick him into the top of the tower, the cellar. Naruto said he was fine with it. Due to his childhood he accepts things for granted. The cellar right now was pretty simple. A bed, chair, a television and a gigantic, two circular glass window. One of them has a blue tint that leads to the flag at the top of the tower. The other is of green tint and has a good view of the Gate of Justice. But just beside both windows is a wanted poster.

A wanted poster of one Donquixote Doflamingo is next to the blue window. The bounty he has is 200,000,000 beli. He was asked by a soldier why he wanted this and Naruto simply said, "Thats easy. Look at his bounty." Next to the green window, is a poster of Nico Robin who has a bounty of 80,000,000. She is one of the key parts of the mission for Pluton as she can control it.

He also learned of the Devil Fruit, which are fruit that give the eater special abilities. He asked Kaku, who he became friends with, if any of the CP9 has one. Kaku told him that Lucci, Jyabura, and Blueno has one. He also mentioned that Spandams sword has eaten the Devil Fruit. At that Naruto got confused. A sword eating a Devil Fruit? Kaku said that only a man by the name of Dr. Vegapunk has known of this.

Right now, Naruto is being evaluated to see if hes ready or not to take the first mission. Spandam told him that something came up and he thought this was the perfect opportunity for Naruto. "Well." Spandam began. "I decided..." Narutos heart was beating faster.

"All right, you can participate." Naruto almost jumped in joy. "But..." Naruto remained in his stance. "Kaku and Fukurou will accompany you." Naruto nodded.

Spandam leaned forward on his chair. "Heres the information of this mission. One of our sources for food has been in a peaceful time last year. But now we recieved a message on bandits are attacking that food source." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Bandits? This seems like a job for marines." Spandam nodded. "Yes. But normal marines can't possibly handle their leader of 20,000,000 Beli. This man is "Garguza the Flame" a former marine caption I've heard." He held up a wanted poster.

The man has a very large face with a bunch of tribal tattoes covering his face. He has tan skin and a red mohawk. That was all Naruto could see as the poster only should the faces of people.

Spandam continued. "His group is called The Pirahnas and from what I heard they are somewhat fire-based as their tougher bandits all have flamethrowers. Thats as much as I know of. You should ask the residents of the island called Eden." Naruto nodded, his face full of dertermination.

Spandam then waved his hand in a shoo motion and said, "Now go get Kaku and Fukurou and inform them of this. You are to leave as quickly as possible." Naruto slowly walked away but when he was out of the door he jumped in joy and ran to get his accomplices.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tower of Justice - Kakus Library**

Kaku has grown a bit over the past year. He still has the tuxedo and swords in his hip. He grew taller and his nose seemed to lengthen. He improved on his Rankakyu and has gotten better in his skill of Nitoryu. He remembered that Lucci, Blueno, and Kalifa went to that mission in Water 7.

'Wonder how they're doing?" He laid back and looked at the ceiling.

Few minutes later Naruto barged through the door. "I got it!" he shouted. Kaku looked to him smiled. "So he finally gave you a mission." Naruto nodded. "Yeah. But he said you and Fukurou will have to come too." Kaku nodded and went to pack his stuff. He turned his head while he packed. "So. Location?". Naruto put his finger to his chin and looked up. "Umm... he said something about... Eden?"

Kaku stiffened and turned quickly. "A-are you sure thats the location?" Naruto nodded. Kaku turned back and went back to packing. Naruto asked, "Why? You went there before?" Kaku nodded. "Cool! Well tell me all about it when we are going there. I got to go get Fukurou. See ya!" And he went out the door.

Kaku let a breath come out of his mouth and a pink twinge appeared on his cheeks. 'Well Kima-chan. Looks like we'll meet again.' He looks toward the door. 'I just hope he doesn't know of it.' He sighed. 'He's too young for that.'

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Corriale - Living Quarters - 5 hours later**

"Chapapa! A mission in Eden! I heard that place was nice." Fukurou said as he laid down on his bed. He didn't really change at all.

Naruto was currently eating miso ramen and said with his mouth full, "Ydrh!" He turned to Kaku, who was looking expectantly at the window. "Ogh Kajjtu. Weot sgrhr aoddkf Edtn." Kaku looked at him weirdly. "I don't what you just said, but yeah." He turned back to the window.

Naruto swallowed his food. "Oy Kaku. Whats Eden like?" Kaku smiled. His eyes looking over the ocean and the sunset over it. "It's beautiful. The nature is fascinating, the people are kind and friendly, and the Garden. The Garden of Eden tops it all off with the trees and the fruit." Naruto looked at him, mesmerized by the description. He couldn't wait to see it.

"ZZzzz" Both of them looked at a sleeping Fukurou. Their eyebrows twitched. Both opened their mouths.

"FUKUROU!"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eden - Docks.**

Kaku took the first step out of the boat. He scanned the remarkable island. 'It's the same as before.'

"Sugoi!"

He turned and saw Naruto looking at the island with an open mouth. Kaku chuckled. "Amazing isn't it?" Naruto nodded suprised. He didn't actually think this island was that beautiful.

"Boring."

Their eyebrows twitched in anger. They turned to the one who they knew said that. The _Silent _Owl.

Naruto shook his head and looked to Kaku. "Forget him. I think its amazing." Kaku smiled. "Well we should probably hurry ja." He blinked. Ja? What was that?

Naruto didn't notice. He just nodded and walked to the path. Though Fukurou...

'Ja? I think I should keep this in my secret files. Chapapa!'

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eden - Path**

"Please. I beg of you. Spare the boy." Begged a voice of an old man. He was on his knees.

The bandit sweatdropped. The old man was facing the opposite direction. He looked at the "boy" next to the old man. He was also sweatdropping and shaking his head. "Father. I'm not a boy anymore. And if you want to beg successfully, you should face the right way." The old man looked up. "Oh! Koji! You're still alive."

The bandit looked on dumbly as Koji started yelling at the old man. He shook his head and pointed his pistol at the young man, who has dark blue hair and eyes with the same color. "Gimme your money, or I'll kill your pops and you as well." he sneered.

But the Koji looked at him. His dark blue eyes staring at the bandits soul. The bandit was sweating nervously under the gaze. 'Oh god. I think he's gonna kill me.' He thought scared at being dead. He was about to retreat if it weren't for Koji hugging the bandits legs crying. "Please don't kill me! I'll do anything!."

Koji then started to rub the bandits leg and said seductively, "Anything." The bandit was about to throw up. He pointed the gun at Koji, who now is crying.

'I think I should kill him.' And slowly started to pull the trigger and-

Bang! Cling!

The bullet came out of the gun. It went straight for Koji. But then, Koji got pushed away by a blond-haired tuxedo boy. The bullet then deflected off of the boy. The bandits legs started shaking and his eyes humongous with fear.

He started to stammer. "H-how did yo-you get-et here so fa-""**Soru**""-and that bull-""**Tekkai**" The bandit didn't know what to process. So he did any coward would do if a boy just suddenly appeared from nowhere and deflecting a bullet from your gun. He fainted. Naruto looked at the man with pity.

He heard clapping and turned to see Fukurou and Kaku clapping. He then saw Koji and the old man also clapping. Then all of CP9, the villagers of Konoha, and guys in black coats and red clouds, whom hes never met before, appeared clapping at his success. He looked at all of them with tears in his eyes and bowed. "Thank you. Than-" "Oy Naruto! Wake up!"

He opened his eyes and Kakus face was in front of him, nose millimeters away from him. Naruto looked around and held his head. "What happened? And why is my leg in pain?" Kaku sighed and said. "Well..."

_Tsukiyomi Extreme Version - Flashback!_

_Bang! "Dammit!"_

_The gun went straight for Koji but Koji got pushed away by Naruto who used soru to get here with high speeds. But when Naruto used Tekkai, it only hardened the muscle in his arm, when the bandit shot his leg. _

_"Shigan!" came the voice of Kaku as he sent the finger straight for the bandits head. It made contact and the bandit dropped dead. He knelt down to check Naruto and looked at the bullet wound. What he saw suprised him. 'The wounds almost healed?' he thought spectacled of this. 'Devil Fruit?'_

_He looked to the old man and his eyes widened. "Old man Haji!" Came from his mouth. The old man raised his eyebrows which looked like it completelety cover his eyes. "Kuku?" Kakus eye almost twitched. "No. It's me Kaku." The old man looked at him. "Oh! Wait. You're alive!?" Kaku sweatdropped. "I should be asking you that." he mumbled._

_Koji stood up, tears unpresent on his face as they are filled with fury, glared at Kaku. "Never thought you showed up, Brick Nose." Kakus eyebrow twitched this time. He turned his face to Koji. "Heh. I didn't come back for you. Drama Queen." Kaji scowled and said. "Well what did you come here for?"_

_Kaku was about to say when they heard a groan from Naruto._

_Tsukiyomi Flashback -End! "__**Thank God**__!"_

"...and thats what happened." He saw Naruto looking at him weirdly. "What?" Naruto mimicked his words in a nasal voice, ""_And thats what happened_?" Can't you say something cooler after a flashback?"'**I concur'** 'Kyubi!' Kaku looked ashamed of himself.

"Chapapa!" Fukurou appeared out of nowhere. Naruto yelled at him, "And where the hell were you!" Fukurou said, "Chapapa! I was checking in the sights." Both of them sweatdropped. 'I thought he said this place was boring.'

Koji watched all this and decided to interrupt rudely, "Excuse me. But can Brick Nose explain what the hell are you doing here." He crossed his arms and waited expectantly, tapping his foot. Naruto and Fukurou looked between both men.

Koji and Kaku glared at each other. "Alright you young ladies. I know its your time of the month and all, but I think we should all get along." They turned to glare at Haji, but ended up sweatdropping as he was facing Naruto and Fukurou who are also sweatdropping.

Kaku turned to Koji. "The reason I'm here is that I-" Naruto and Fukurou glared at him. "-I mean we are on a mission to stop these bandits and there leader, Garguza." Haji and Koji lowered their heads. "Whats wrong?"

Haji answered with a tremble in his voice. "Kaku." Kaku looked worried. The old man pointed to his shoulder. Kakus eyes widened. He ran to the dead bandit and rolled up the corpses sleeves. Kakus widened at what he saw on the bandits shoulder.

A tattoe of a wolf head. He whispered. "Maero." He clenched his fists.

"You're still alive."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eden - Temple of Flames - Grand Hall - Meanwhile**

Garguza is a man.

A man with power.

Power used to control people.

People who are innocent.

So I guess he is not a very nice man.

He is 6'5 and is a very muscular man with a bunch of tattoes all over him and theres a burn mark on his left cheek. His red mohawk blends in with his tan skin. His clothing consists of a red polo shirt with black jeans. Even though he is sitting down on the throne with flames on his hands, he can still tower over people. There are two men across from him.

One is laying on a column with his arms crossed. He has two sashes, red and blue, twisted around his head like a bandanna. His spiky red hair sticks out of the bandanna and his blue eyes looking at the man at the throne. He has a brown-tanned skin and a his clothes are what a typical rogue would wear. Brown leather chest armor and long brown pants with a yellow sash that camoflouges with the column. He has a katana on his back and a guantlet on his left arm.(**Basically the new Prince of Persia just with different color hair and eyes**)

Next to him is an unusual fashioned man. His blond hair spiked back into a mane that reaches down to his shoulder. He has red full body armor and a mask with a visor on his eyes. Also he has two mini-flamethrowers on his wrists and on his ears. He's sitting on a crate leaning forward.

Garguza looked at the rogue. "Rivin. Whats going on with the outside?" Rivin twitched his eyes. "No one from outside should be here." Garguza nodded. "Good." Garguza looked at the full body man. "Pyro, how did the people react to your attacks." He smirked. "Scared?" Pyro mirrored his smirk. "Shitting their panties."

Garguza bellowed. "Hu ha ha ha! Very good." He stood up. His eyes looking at his subordinates. "Now for the finale..."

Both men listened intently.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of that chapter. Still too short?**

**Also I do not own Garguza(Saints Row 2), most of Rivin(Prince of Persia 2008), and Pyro(X-Men). Though I do own Koji, Haji, and another OC mentioned in this chapter who will be in the next chapter, which will probaly out this weekend.**


	10. CP9:Kakus Heart

**Alo and wassup and OY! I found a new face! -=- Badassery.**

**Just like this chapter. Oh and Observer. You just gave me an idea on Garguzas death. Thanks for that and reviewing... 5 times. Lol. You too Ovan56. I can see already you writing your reviews. Just kidding. They are useful.**

Kyubi speaking**:"No Yaoi!"**

Kyubi Thoughts(Naruto can't hear him)**'More Yuri'**

**Cipher Pol Kyubi 10: Kakus Heart**

**Title Page: Kaku is on the right side looking at a girl in the middle, while Garguza on the left side is snapping his finger with sparks behind him.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eden - Path**

"Who's Mearo?" Naruto asked, confused as to what is going on. This Kaku was different from before. Back then he was a cool friendly guy. He doesn't know what Kaku is now. He looked at Kaku, kneeled down next to the bandit. Kaku turned his head to face Naruto. "A former mission." Naruto was even more confused. 'All right. Now I know what he is. A cryptic bastard.'

Haji looked at Kaku with sorrowful eyes. He didn't want to remember this this. He coughed harshly. Koji looked at him. "Father?" Haji raised his hand stopping Koji from checking him. He looked at Kaku. "Kaku?" He called out. Kaku turned to face him his eyes covered by the shadow of his hat. "I'll tell you what you need to hear as soon as you get to my house. I need to get my medicine." He left and Koji followed him.

Kaku was under the stare of Naruto. The jinchuriki asked in a dark tone, "Kaku. What happened here?" He was getting tired of being left out of the loop and starting to get pissed.

Kaku finally turned to him. He seened this. Narutos "dark side". It was like a whole other person. A mini-Lucci. You'd have to do what he wants or die. Only if what he wants is not too drastic. And that never happened with Naruto.

He looked towards Fukurou, whose face also curious of the situation. Serious etched on to his face. "A year ago, before our mission to get you. I was sent on assassination mission on a man named Maero. He was the caption of a crew called "The Brotherhood" and he was staying here when I got the mission."

Kaku paused, closing his eyes. "The Brotherhood has always been trouble to the marines and they were attacking marine supplies and outposts. I snuck into his base and fought him." He opened his eyes revealing anger. "Maero was a strategic man, contrasting his bulky appearance. It was hard to kill him as he was heavily protected by bodygaurds and I was caught off guard by his deceptiveness. I was also too inexperienced."

"I learned that the hard way and was heavily wounded by him. I got treatment from Haji, the old man, who is the doctor of a village not too far from here." Naruto sat down, knowing this might take awhile. " I met Koji, his son and that man we saw, with him and..." He trailed off.

Fukurou continued, "And...?" Kaku looked away, his face not daring to face his allies. "...and his daughter, Kima." Fukurou smiled knowingly of what happened. Though Naruto didn't understand that stuff so he just listened closely to the story. "She... was an angel. She tended to me momentarily and I grew to like those visits and she liked visiting me. When I was fully healed, she led me to the Garden of Eden. She and I had a... great time. That was when I told her about the mission."

Naruto and Fukurous eyes widened. Telling strangers of the mission was against protocol. Was this Kima that special?

Kaku kept going, knowing what he did. "She heard about Maero being in the island and she told me that he was getting tattoes on his face in this place. She also told me that there was an abandoned toxic waste puddle nearby. So I put two and two together and I permanently left a mark on his face. But after that he dissapeared. I failed the mission when I came back. And worst, Koji found out what happened at the Garden and hid her away from me."

He turned back to Naruto and Fukurou. His face full of dertimination. "But it seems I came back and he did too and here we are." Naruto smirked. Kaku was back. And he should too. "_And here we are_? Again. Can't you say something cooler after storytelling." His nasal tone returned in its sarcastic comeback. Kaku jokingly looked down kicking the dirt. Both laughed at that.

Naruto rubbed his tears. "So. Your gonna kick his ass?" Kaku stopped laughing. "No. We are." Naruto put his hand to his mouth and blinked cutely. "Aww. Your making me blush."

"And your making me bored!" A voice far off into the distance was heard. They both looked at the direction its coming from and saw it was Fukurou. So far away that he's just... a little... dot.

"FUKUROU!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eden - Temple of Flames - Grand Hall**

Rivin could barely breath. He blinked his eyes and saw Garguza choking his neck. One of their scouts reported marines at the docks and his job was to make sure the docks were were split clean. Guess that didn't work out. And now hes learned never to mess with Garguza.

"A marine ship? You've let a marine ship come here? YOU FOOL!" He threw Rivin across the hall. Rivin made contact with a nice looking column and he slid down to the floor. Garguza pointed at him. "And to think I'd hire you for 1 Mil. A big mistake on my part."

Rivin stood up and looked to Garguza with indifferent eyes. "It wasn't my fault. It was your band-" WAM!

His face was filled with pain as Garguza socked him. Garguza looked to one if his tougher bandits. The Brothers. They were equipped with a flamethrower for annihilation and torture. Rivins punishment contains the latter. The Brother nodded and pulled the trigger and the scorching flames hit Rivins left arm. Rivin clenched his teeth in pain.

Garguza looked on not caring at all at the grueling display. He simply walked up to his throne and sat down. He called to Rivin. "You thought you could laze off in my Temple. You thought that MY bandits is not your responsibility. And now you can think that you can walk away with a slap on the wrist? Hu ha ha ha ha! Pathetic."

He held up his hand as if to recieve something from Rivin. "Well? Wheres my apology?" Rivin looked down in silence. Garguza was about to snap his fingers until...

"I'm sorry Garguza-Sama."

He laid back and smirked. "Good boy." He said, making Rivin narrow his eyes. Garguza scanned around. "Whats taking Pyro so long?"

"Over here!" yelled out Pyro as he appeared from the array of the columns.

Garguza looked at him. "News?" Pyro put his hands on his hips and tilted his head. "Peh. Just some weird business men." Garguza narrowed his eyes. "Business men? What did they look like?" Pyro answered, "Well one guy looks like a dugong, a small blond haired squirt, and then theres a square-nosed dude." Garguza raised one eyebrow. 'Square nos-' He smirked.

The tattoed man giggled deeply. "Hu hu..."

Then full blown laughter came from him, confusing his followers.

"HU HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eden - Adams Village**

Adams Village. A flourescent village rivaling the outside nature. It greatly resembles a residential area. Naruto looked around, seeing if anything is bad or a dump. His smile that he had dropped. There was. A section in the village has been burned. And he saw ashed remains. Probably people and buldings.

A villager came up from behind him, suprising him a little. Its those damned bandits. They've been demons to our village." Naruto winced. He still can't bear that word. Even if its not directed at him. He looked towards to Kaku and saw that Kaku was depressed at what happened. He put his hand on Kakus shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll avenge them." Kaku smiled at his reassurance.

A little while after they were at the front of the Hajis house. In the front lawn was a girl watering the lilies. She is pale white and has light blond hair reaching just below the shoulders. She has deep green eyes with a white iris in it. She is wearing a white blouse and a green and red design of roses on it.

She looked at up to the assassins and widened her eyes. She shouted, "Ka-kun!" Kaku eyes also widened and a blush came to his cheeks. "Kima-chan." Naruto looked at her and then looked to his partner. 'Hmm?' he thought confusely. Inside his mind, Kyubi sighed at his jailors incompetance. **'Looks like the Uzumaki Clan is screwed if hes this dense of love.'**

Kaku and Kima ran up to each other and hugged. Kima whispered to Kaku. "I missed you." Kaku closed his eyes and said, "I missed you too. Ki-chan."

"WHO ARE WHO? AND STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

They both looked quickly to the voice and saw Haji coming at them with a stick. Koji stood at the doorway smirking. Kaku brought up his arms. "Haji-ojisan! It's me Kaku! You told me to come here and talk about Maero!" Haji stopped. "Oh! Kuku! You're still alive?" Kaku sighed and said defeatedly, "Yeah."

Haji stared at the group and beckoned them, "Well why don't you come inside?" The group agreed and they went inside the door. Kaku and Kima nervously glanced at each other. Naruto was still confused. And Fukurou was wondering...

'I'm hungry.'

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hajis House - Living Room**

"Here you go." Kima served a fresh cup of water to Naruto, who was looking at the cup of water weirdly. "This all you got?" Kaku glared at his manners. 'God Jyabura. You are such an asshole for teaching him that manners lesson.' He took a sip of his own cup. Fukurou was in the kitchen getting some food, whil Haji and Koji were sitting in the table with Naruto and Kaku. Kima preferred to stand.

Haji turned to him, stood up, walked to him, and then proceeded to whack him with his wooden stick. "OW!" cried Naruto. Haji said in a voice promising pain. "Boy. If you wish to live then you best get your manners in tip-top. Water is the essence of purity. It gives us life as well as the air we breathe. Purity is all what Eden is about." Kaku nodded at that and asked Haji, "Haji-san. We don't have much time. Why is Maero in this group?"

Koji glared at him. "You idiot. Maero isn't just in the group, hes leading it." Narutos and Kaku eyes widened at this info. Naruto asked, "Wait a minute. Isn't Garguza leading the group?" Kima nodded and answered, "Yes, but Maero is Garguza. He took up that name to avoid marines." "Coward." Came Fukurous voice from the Kitchen. Haji shook his head. "He's anything but that."

Naruto stood up, making everyone look at him. His face was determined. "Maero. Garguza. Whoever the hell he is, we can still kick his ass!" He pumped his fist in the air. Kaku smiled and shook his head. Kima put her hand to her mouth and giggled. Koji looked at him and mumbled, "Fool." Haji however was not amused and gave Naruto another whack to the head. "Boy. If you wish to live, then you better not curse. Water is the essence of purity. It gives life as well as the ai-" Everyone sweatdropped as he rambled the same things as before.

Haji then had a face of remeberance. "Oh! Its that time." He turned to Kima. She too widened her eyes. "Oh! I'm going to be late!" She went and got her sprinkler and then left the door. But she came back and bowed. "I'm sorry. But I must tend the Garden."

Naruto turned to Haji, rubbing his still sore head. "How can she be late if the gardens out front." Koji then said, "Great another idiot. She is going to the Garden of Eden." Kaku looked worrily at the door. "Is she going to be okay?" Haji waved his hand. "Oh don't worry. I just saw your huge friend sneaking out the window to follow her."

Naruto and Kaku looked at each other and sighed.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eden - Adams Village**

Kima looked behind and saw Fukurou walking eating a breadloaf and an apple. She smiled and decided to slow down. When she got next to Fukurou she asked, "So. Hows Ka-kun doing?" Fukurou said, "Hes doing fine. He is seems to be happy with us."

She smiled. "Oh I'm so glad to hear that." Fukurou looked up. "Well..." She looked at him. "Well?" she asked worrily. Fukurou turned to her, but still walking, said, "He has been acting out of place. Like he is maturing." Kima sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Oh. Well thats normal." Fukurou shook his head. "No. I mean he is maturing all of a sudden. It's like he's an old man now."

She then got terribly worried. 'No don't tell me hes eate-' "Well. Well. Well. Look at what we have here. A dugong and an angel." Both of them looked up and saw Pyro laying on the tree. Fukurou tensed and went in front of Kima. Pyro smirked. "Aww. You won't let me see the pretty lady." He snapped his fingers and a group of bandits and Brothers came and surrounded Fukurou and Kima.

He dropped down and readied his flamethrowers. "Don't worry. My boss just wants to see her."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hajis House - Living Room**

Naruto and Kaku were debating on how to strike the Temple of Flames to destroy the Pirahnas. The Temple of Flames used to be a temple to worship the Garden of Eden. But when Garguza came, he burned the trees covering the temple and made it his hideout. Though everyone knows where it is, there were to peaceful to fight the bandits.

Narutos plan was to make a bomb or find one and blow it all to hell. Kakus plan was to sneak through the back and then kill Garguza and then his followers.

"I'm telling you. The temple is a sacred place. We shouldn't blow it up!" "Yeah. But your plan failed back then, how is it going to succeed now." Kaku was about to retort when Fukurou barged through the door.

His whole body was burned black and he was breathing slightly. Naruto and Kaku ran up to him. Kaku yelled at Fukurou, "Oy Fukurou! What happened to you? Wheres Ki-chan!?" His voice rising as he spoke. Fukurou looked at Kaku and and said in a very light voice which can be barely heard. "Gar-Garguz-" He closed his eyes. Naruto yelled "Fukurou!" He put his hand on Fukurous heart. "Still alive."

Kaku looked down face unreadable. Naruto looked at him. "Kaku, don't worry." Kaku scowled and then burst out of the house. Naruto tried to reach out to him. "No! Kaku wait! Dammit!"

Next thing that happened, Haji came. He saw Fukurous state. "What happened?" He asked worrily. Naruto looked at him relieved. "Haji-san! Please take care of him. I'll be right back." Naruto ran out the doorway, intent to stop Kaku.

Haji looked at the door with a dreadful feeling in his chest. He put his hand on his heart and started coughing. He looked at Fukurou.

'I guess you'll be my last patient then.'

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Garden of Eden - 20 minutes later**

The Garden of Eden. The highlight of this island. The purest place on Earth. It is said that the first humans was here. It was an actual Garden full of fruit and vegetables in tall grass that reaches people waist with a clear open circle of short grass in the middle. It is three-quarters the size of Adams village but three times the magnifecents. But what marred this beauty is Garguza and his bandits on the outer trim of the Garden.

Garguza looked at her and brought his hand to her chin. "Hehe. Such a beauty." Kima was struggling against his bandits grip. Her face was bruised as she got slapped by Pyro when she tried to run. She glared at Garguza. "You won't get away with this. Ka-kun will sa-" "HU HA HA HA HA HA!"

Kima stopped struggling and stared at giant, confused. Garguza, with closed eyes, relieved her of the confusion. "Well you see. Thats what I'm hoping for." And replaced it with fear.

"GARGUZA!"

He opened his eyes smirking at his fortune. "Ah. Here he is. The hero of this tale." He turned to Kaku. "I see you've growned since the last time we met, which I recall me kicking your ass." Kaku glared at him. "And I've seen that your still the ugly bandit I burned." Garguza curled his lips up to a wider smirk and touched his burn mark.

"Yes. yes. I know. A lovely thing isn't it?" He motioned to the bandits holding Kima. They threw her in the middle of the clear space. Kaku went to get her but Garguza waved his finger with his left hand while almost snapping his fingers with his right hand.

Garguza looked up to the sky and smirked. "I have to tell you another lovely thing." He reveled in Kakus anger. "I came across an interesting fruit on my travels a while after I dissapeared a year ago." Kakus eyes widened. "It was called the Spark Spark Fruit. It gave me the power to create sparks at the snap of my fingers." Kaku was thinking frantically as he figured what Garguza would do. 'No. NO!' He thought wildly as shouted "**Soru!"**

He sped towards to Kima, but Rivin appeared right in front of Kaku and kicked him away. Kaku fell on the floor eyes, opened quickly. Garguza frowned, still in his position. "You ran away from my storytelling. How dissapointing. Well. I only have one word." He looked down to Kaku, his eyes screaming madness.

"Revenge." He then snapped his fingers.

Two sparks came out. One fell in front of his feet. Smoke appeared and covered him and Rivin next him. When the smoke cleared they vanished. The other spark fell on the tall grass, igniting flames. The fire spread quickly and then rose up.

Kaku jumped up headed straight for the flames, no thought of being burned. He screamed, "Kima!" He was then close to the flames feeling the heat.

"**Soru**."

Naruto appeared behind him and put his arms and held Kaku back. "Let go! LET GO!" He kicked the floor like a child. Naruto held his grasp and whispered to Kakus ear. "Kaku. It's too late. You run through those flames, you'll get burned. And none of your moves can't stop the flames. I'm sorry."

Kaku stopped kicking. His face turned void of emotion. He said softly, "You can let go now." Naruto complied. The long nosed assassin walked to the flames. Naruto sat down, arm on his knee. He was thinking, 'Don't worry Kaku. We'll avenge her.' Kaku was at the edge of the flames. He dropped to his knees. Tears pouring out his eyes. He put his hands on the floor and cried silently.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inside the Fire.**

Kima coughed. She couldn't see anything as her eyes were blurry. She held her mouth. The flames were all around her. She couldn't get out. A thought came to her. 'Ka-kun.' She was about to pass out, when a pair of strong arms carried her. She couldn't believe it. Someone was saving her! She asked bewildered, "Ho-how?! The flames!"

The figure smirked as his hat covered his face. "Lets just say..." The figure raised his head revealing a freckled face. "...I'm a part of it."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Broken**


	11. CP9:Ignite

**Back and with something called a chapter.**

**Now all of you who know the mystery saviour is(Oh come on. No suprise at who it is), will be explained why he/she is there in later chapters. And I decide that I'm gonna do a title page of each chapter and a mini arc series in later chapters.**

**Chapter 11:Ignite**

**Title Page:Half of the page is splitted by a line of fire. On the bottom half is Naruto, Kaku and Fukurou sitting in the Garden of Eden. The top half shows Garguza, Rivin, and Pyro in the grand hall of the Temple of Flames.**

**Disclaimer: HA HA! You guys are funny!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Garden of Eden**

The scorching ashes adorned this past garden as two figures are standing on. Naruto sitting down looked at his cohort in silence. He put his hat down and looked at his disheartened comrade. They spent the whole night looking for Kima, or at least her ashes. They found none.

Kaku was on his knees looking at the ground. It was the place they shared each others personels and expressed what they felt for one another. He put his hat down and his hair was a fuzz of tangerine. He continued looking at it and turned to Naruto. Naruto looked back to Kaku trying hard to avoid his eyes. He couldn't and saw what he felt in Konoha. Pain.

Kaku looked back at the burned dirt. Naruto sighed and stood up. He walked softly to Kaku and put a hand on Kakus shoulder. He said low tone, "Hey." Kaku replied, "Hey." Naruto looked down trying to find the words to give. He bit his bottom lip. Naruto steeled himself and talked, "Listen. I'm not good at this so don't explode on me." Kaku remained silent.

Naruto looked at him with a now worried face. Nevertheless, he continued, "I... don't have anyone special that I lost. I thought that once in my life... I didn't have anyone special to me." He walked around Kaku and knelt in front of his friend. "But then you guys came for me. I knew it was just a mission, but I really felt happy that you guys came."

Kaku looked at him with silence. Naruto continued, "I don't know whos she was to you. But you guys seemed to be pretty good friends from what I heard and saw." Kaku looked to his consoling friend. A soft smile came to his lips and he said, "We were in love." As he said this, he looked at the stars in the now dark skies.

Naruto opened his mouth in slight confusion. For some reason, Kyubi was shaking his head. Kaku opened his eyes slowly, "Naruto never forget this." Naruto closed his mouth and listened intently. The heat of the place seemed to affect them as they were both sweating. Kaku started this lesson. "When you are in love..." He put both his hands on Narutos shoulder and lowered his head. A drip of sweat came down Narutos face. "Always protect them. For they are your most precious people."

Naruto nodded. He seemed to get the gist of it. It seemed that people who are in love must be more than just friends. Kyubi groaned silently. Whats with him?

He let go of the blond boy and stood up. Naruto looked up to his friend. Kaku looked at the opposite direction. He then said, "We should go back." Naruto blinked. "Huh?" Kaku went over to his hat and picked it up his hat, Naruto doing the same. Kaku turned his head. "To see if Fukurous okay." Naruto smiled at his friend, but Kaku apperantly didn't share the same look. The hat covered his eyes. "And we have to tell Haji-ojisan the bad news."

Naruto flinched. He hated this part. Telling others that their loved ones are dead, is one of the most heartbreaking experiences he saw. Especially old people. Now they can bring some tears to your eyes. Our favorite assassin was almost near tears at the thought of Hajis would-be expression.

They both started walking out of the smoke filled garden.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hajis House**

Kaku and Naruto reached the house in twenty minutes and rain started to pour. The walk was pretty silent and a bit awkward even after they already went through that phase. Naruto checked around for any Pirahnas, just in case.

He was at the front of the door and opened it slowly. "Oji-San!" He closed his eyes quickly becase he expected Haji to hit him for intruding loudly.

He opened his eyes a twinge and found that nobody was there. He turned back and motioned to Kaku to come in. The long nose assassin came in and looked around, trying to see anything out of the ordinary.

Both of them looked around the house and found nothing. Naruto looked in the medic room and didn't see Haji or Fukurou there. He contemplated on going to Kojis room, but then... "Nah."

Kaku was at the front of Kimas room. The door was bright white and the doorknob was a rose. He was arguing in his mind about going inside. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened the door quickly and with the same speed closed it. He opened his eyes and walked away. "Checked."

Both met at the back of the house which was a corridor with a huge window. They looked out the window and both sighed in relief. A newly healed Fukurou and Koji were both outside in the rain. But the thing that made them nervous is that the two looked to be... mourning. They couldn't see what they were looking at as Fukurou blocked the way. Naruto and Kaku looked at each other and then bolted out of the house.

When they reached the backyard they stopped. Kaku shook his head unbelieving at this and whispered, "No." and Naruto gritted his treeth and punched the ground. What they saw was a tombstone. Of one Haji Yefuji.

The rain was still going on and a few sparks of thunder rang about. Fukurou and Koji both turned at the sound of Narutos fist making impact with the earth. Koji looked around to see if anybody were with Kaku and Naruto. He snarled and looked away, deeply angry that he found no one. Fukurou sighed sadly at the situation. A tense silence was building up.

Koji turned his head after a few minutes and said in a threatening manner, "Where is she?" Kaku looked straight to Kojis eyes, and then looked away. Koji widened his eyes and marched up to the long nose man and grabbed Kakus collar. "Answer me!" He shouted.

Naruto looked up. His arms too tired to raise. He turned to Fukurou. "How?" Fukurou lowered his eyebrows. "It seemed that the old man man suffered from a heart attack." Naruto still held his position. Tears came free from his eyes.

Thump!

Koji let go of Kaku. He started walking back and pointed at him. "This is all your fault! Garguza wouldn't have killed my sister if you came along." He turned around, not daring to look at the others. He turned his head to the ground, then to the right. He said in a low tone voice. "You are to leave this place immediately. Never come back or I will call all villagers to kill you. Unlike you, we cared for her."

The assassins all listened to his words. They were looking down and the rain poured on their suits. First Fukurou walked away. Then the blond assassin followed him. Kaku still stood there and walked to Hajis grave. Koji carefully watched him with a glare. Kaku bent down and put his hat down on it.

Finally he too walked away.

Leaving Koji to mourn over both his loved ones.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eden - Outside Adams Village**

All three of the assassins were sitting down by a tree in the forest. They were discussing what to do next. Kaku turned Fukurou, "I need to know." Fukurou nodded his head knowing what Kaku was going to ask.

"Chapapa. I was ambushed by what was to be one of Garguzas leuitenants and a large number of bandits." Kaku shook his head. "I thought your the best at ambushes. And you still lost? Lost her?" Fukurou looked down in shame. Fukurou had gone over his defeat from that man, Pyro. He wasn't one to hold grudges, because those grudges usually end quickly with a smile on his face.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the ground. "First Kima, now Oji-san. How many more are going to die from Garguza?" Kaku was looking at a tree. It was filled with lilies. Kimas favorite flowers he walked over and took one of them. He had an idea. "We kill him." Naruto looked at him glaring at Kaku. "Revenge?" He said bitterly at the word. He heard many bad things happen when you fill your life with revenge. Thats why hes not too obsessed with Doflamingo.

Kaku looked back. "A little. Wouldn't you? That wanted poster in your room isn't for the money. Isn't it?" Naruto scowled and looked away. "Tch." Fukurou raised his hand. "Guys! Chapapa! We need to calm down. You're acting like a pack of wild rabbits in a mailbox." He turned to a weirded out Kaku. "What do propose we should do about Garguza?"

Kaku looked to Naruto then Fukurou and brought out a stick. He looked at Naruto. "Remember our plans before." Naruto nodded slowly. "Yeah. You said that we should sneak in and kill him, while I said that we should bom-" Naruto slapped his forehead. Kaku smirked and turned to Fukurou. "If you want to redeem yourself then listen to my plan."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eden - Temple of Flames - Grand Hall**

"HU HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

A deep bellowing from Garguza rang throughout the temple. The Pirahnas have just came back from their assault on Garden of Eden.

"HU HA HA! Destroying that boys spirit and burning the Garden of Eden! Two birds with one stone! HU HA HA!" Rivin was leaning on his favorite column while Pyro was laying down on the carpet floor in a relaxed motion. Rivin looked at Pyro with a sweatdrop and he shook his head. He turned to Garguza, "Garguza- I mean Garguza-sama. How did you know that girl was the long nose guys lover?"

Garguza eventually stopped laughing and answered Rivin, "Well, heres the thing. Theres a thing called... uhhh" He started snapping his fingers causing explosions in the temple. "Hehe. Oops. As I was saying, the thing was ... oh yeah! Rumors."

Rivin couldn't believe what he was hearing. He killed a girl based off a rumor? What if the rumor was false. They're rumors for crying out loud! Then Pyro started to cry.

They both looked at him. Garguza said, "Whats with you?" Pyro stopped crying as his tears suddenly vanished. He shrugged. "I don't know. For some reason Kami was saying to cry out loud." Garguza snorted. "Rivin. Can you believe this guy?" Rivin nodded, but he turned around and silently wiped his tears.

Garguza settled into his throne. "Since the Garden is out of the way. The villagers spirits will fall, and the death of that girl will cause them to banish that group." He relaxed on his chair. "Finally, Eden will be mi-"**BOOM!**

A huge explosion ocurred and shook the temple. Pyro suddenly jerked upwards and he and Rivin looked around. The earthquake stopped and both of them also stopped looking around. They turned and looked blankly at Garguza. Garguza looked at them weirdly, "What? I didn't do that!"

Rivin looked at Pyro, "He's right. That explosion sounded like it came from the east." He widened his eyes. "Thats where we kept our supplies!" He looked to Garguza. "I'll check it out!" He then left.

Pyro looked at Rivins figure dissapearing and looked at Garguza. "Heh. I'll go and check if our fronts okay." Garguza nodded at the plan. If an explosion happened at the east, then it might be a diversion so the invaders could come through the front. He stood up. But who'd invade his Temple?

He widened his eyes as he knew who they were.

Maybe because he heard a sword unsheathed right behind him.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eden - Temple of Flames - Entrance**

Damn.

A word that would be used by the number of bandits gaurding the front. Garguza has made a lot of money from stealing from the marines. He was able to enlist the help of many greedy thugs and sheer number would make a normal person just stop, turn, walk, then run.

Pyro then arrived and asked one of the ten Brothers, "Oy! Anything wrong happened." The Brother saluted to Pyro. "Nothing! Sir!" The Brother are supposedly loyal to Pyro. Due to to the fact that he handpicked and trained them to become a Brother. Probably only three Brothers could be picked in this huge crowd.

Pyro dismissed the Brother with a wave. "Feh. None of that 'sir' crap. Already had enough of that back with Magneto." The Brother looked at him questioningly. "If I may?" Pyro beckoned him. "Yeah?" the Brother proceeded to speak. "What was that explosion?" Pyro looked at him and said, "Well nothing to worry about. Alright!" The Brother nodded and saluted. "Hai!"

Pyro looked back to the crowd of bandits. And gawked at the sight that came before him. All of them were dead. He turned back to the Brother to issue orders but found a fist heading towards his way.

"Chapapa!" _Crack!_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Temple of Flames - Supply Basement**

"Cough! Cough!" Rivin was holding his mouth as he walked through the smoke. He gritted his teeth in pain as his burned arm had to be raised. He looked around the room and only saw a bunch of crates. "Huh." he said in wonder. So it was a diversion. He should go back.

But stopped at the thought of that. What if the diversion was the front and the explosion was the main attack. He shook his head. Thats stupid.

He started walking back until he heard a sound from the crates. He looked back and raised his eyebrows. The room was filled with silence... and crates too. Then he saw a crate shake a little. He rolled his eyes. He yelled out, "Come on! They are that stupid!" He walked over to the crate and started to open it. **BOOM!**

The crate exploded making Rivin rocket outward as he fell to the floor. He grunted in pain and went up to his knees. A voice came out of the smoke that the explosion caused. "No, I don't think we are."

Rivin panted for breath and though his vision was blurred, he looked at who came out of the smoke.

The figure turned out to be Naruto as he adjusted his hat. He growled out, "But I think you are for hurting one of my friends." And with that, he cracked his knuckles.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End! I really like how I ended this chapter. This is one of the reasons why I love One Piece. One on One fights with the perfect matchups!**

**Next Chapter:The Flames**

**Review. I think that I love those. Well, a little. Maybe. Not really. No I hate them.**


	12. CP9:The Flames

**Yo! It has been awhile I guess. I've got something special. For the first time ever, EPIC FIGHT SCENES! FINALLY!**

**Cipher Pol Kyubi 12:The Flames**

**Spirit Voice**: _"Aww"_

**Spirit thought:** _'Yeah'_

**Title Page**:The page is split into three parts by Luccis scar. On top-left, Kaku face is split on the left with Garguzas burned side of the face by a lily. On the top-right, Fukurou is in a ball form against Pyros flamethrower. On the bottom, Naruto shigans Rivins sword while theres an explosion in the backround.

**Disclaimer**: Oh yeah! Hehe.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Temple of Flames - Grand Hall - A minute earlier**

Kaku remained silent as he stealthily trudged through the slip in the Temple. In his last mission, he used this slip to assassinate Maero, and now he'll use it against Garguza.

As he reached the end he heard a faint, "Heh, I'll go check if our fronts okay." Kaku narrowed his eyes. 'Damnit. Looks like Fukurou will have some trouble.' He looked at the dirt that fell. 'Got to be quiet.' He scanned the room and found nobody but Garguza in the hall.

He dropped down with no sound using Soru and hid himself behind the throne. He then started to unsheath his sword. He said, "_**Soru**_."

He flashed behind Garguza and swiped his sword vertically to cut off the giants arms. But instead, Garguza snapped his finger and smoke appeared making Kaku cough. Garguza turned and smirked. "Huhu, back for revenge?" He rose his fist and sent it crashing down to Kakus head.

The assassin rolled away and and as he finished rolling he spun his leg and making an air blade. "_**Rankakyu**_!" He shouted. The air blade hit Garguza and blood came out of his chest. Garguzas mouth had little blood coming. He smiled crazily. "Boy, new tricks? Well I shouldn't be outshined."

He charged forward and as his body slammed Kaku, he snapped his fingers and an explosion occurred and Kaku came flying out. The long nosed assassin slammed into a column but landed firmly on the ground. Smoke came out of Garguzas ears and mouth. He breathed heavily as he spoke. "_**Flame Implode**_. I... have trained my fruit to form from sparks to explosions and smoke."

He raised his head to look at the ceiling. "Killing me is just a million miles away for you boy, for I also trained my body to its limits." He punched a column and it dropped down in front of him. He picked it up and said, "Limits you can't understand." And then threw it at the boy.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Temple of Flames - Entrance - Meanwhile**

_Crack!_

Pyro fell to the floor and skid down the stairs. His visor was cracked open and he held his face as pieces of it scratched his face. He looked up to the one that punched him and found out it was the dugong he burned. Pyro smiled happily and got up. "Hey! It's the fried fish!" He exclaimed. "How'd you defeat my men? You used your weight on them?"

Fukurou ignored him as he was in a medatative stance and his zipper was closed. Pyro had an angry tick mark on his forehead. He yelled, "Oy! Listen to me when I insult you!" He pointed his arm to Fukurou and then a burst of fire came out and headed straight for Fukurou.

"**Soru!"** Fukurou used his legs to soar up and dodged the flames. Pyro smirked. The flames redirected its path and went upward to Fukurou. The dugong showed no suprise, as he witnessed this ability, and then used all his speed to one leg and then skyrocketed to Pyro. Pyro couldn't react to the round ball, so he took the blow.

Soon, his suit started to crack and one of his flamethrower tubes fell out. He smiled malicously. 'Heh. Must have taken that weight insult pretty bad.' "Hah! That all you got!?" He shouted. Fukurou didn't reply as he too was in pain. 'Itai. Chapapa. That hurts.' He slowly rose up revealing a spherical hole.

He outstreched his arms and legs into an X and then said, **"**_**Geppou Roll**_**!" **Then all of a sudden, he released energy from his left leg and then started to roll(Like Sonic The Hedgehog). Pyro widened his eyes, but sweatdropped as he saw the ball going the wrong direction. Fukurou rolled to the Temples wall and then climbed it, still as a ball. When it almost reached the ceiling, Fukurou pumped his energy to Soru out of the wall. He stopped rolling and found he was directly above Pyro. He had an idea and then yelled, "_**Tekkai...!" **_He then dropped down at incredible speed. Pyro panicked. 'Damn. Real bad.' He reacted quick enough to jump out of the way, but Fukurous fall made a force that held him down to the floor.

Fukurou didn't stop his assualt however and then rolled towards Pyro but immediately stopped and floated mid-air. As he was right above Pyros body he yelled, **"...**_**Rolling Slam**_**!"**

Bum!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Temple of Flames - Supply Basement - Two minutes later**

Naruto smirked at a smoking Rivin. "Doesn't your leader uses explosions?" Rivin nodded. Narutos smirk widened and he singsonged, "Irony." Rivin narrowed his eyes at that. But in his mind. 'Huh. That is true.'

Naruto then got a serious face on. This was the moment. His moment to shine. He took out a small two foot long Kodachi. He took a moment to visually scan for any weaknessess Rivin may have. 'Hmm. That arm seems burned a bit fresh. Wonder what happened?' He learned some medical and intelligence from Kalifa for he may face enemies with problems they could have, or that he has.

Rivin took out his sword and dashed towards Naruto. Rivin as he was inches away from Naruto and tried to stabbed Naruto. Naruto took a moment to react and swerved his sword to defend the strike. The rogue managed to get through though and cut Narutos ribs. In reflex, Naruto used his Kodachi to slice Rivins cheek. Naruto then got close enough to then stab Rivin with his finger. "_**Shigan**_."

In quick succession, Rivin took a swab of his blood and threw it to Narutos eyes. Naruto seethed at the sting but smirked. He said, "_**Kawarimi**_." He poofed into smoke and in his place a crate. Rivin staggered back thinking, 'What the hell!'

Naruto watched all this from one of the many crates in the basement and thought, 'So his speed rivals Soru and his sword skill surpassess mine. A typical rogue. They can really go in a straight fight, while using dirty tricks.'

As Rivin recovered, he looked around to find his blond opponent. His voice came out. "So this is what you do? Cheap tricks?" His response. "Yeah well. These arent cheap tricks if they're able to trick you." He turned to the source and saw the wooden box. But he just took out a knife and hurled it at the crate. It went straight through, but there is no sign of Naruto nor an explosion. "Tch. Little bastard." A laugh rang. "I know. Right? I didn't have enough bombs to put in the crates so there might be duds. Good luck finding me."

Rivin glared at the room. 'Grr. This boy is a real pain in the ass.' He then closed his eyes. 'Elika? You there?' A second later a female voice was heard. "_Yeah_?" 'A little help here?' "_Aww. Can't you get beat up more_?" 'I wish that kid replaced you with him' "_Okay. Okay. Hes in... that one_!" Rivin turned to the one that she pointed at and threw a dagger at it. "Ow!" This time a voice came out.

The crate broke and Naruto rolled out of it. He took his time to get readjusted. 'Damn hes got good senses.' He looked at Rivins eyes which are now glowing light blue. 'Looks like plan A is out.'

He formed a hand seal. "_**Bunshin no jutsu**_!" Two copies of Narutos appeared and thus making Rivins jaw drop. As the clones head for Rivin, he jumped forward and prepared to use a Rankakyu. He thought just one thing. 'Time for plan B.'

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Temple of Flames - Grand Hall**

Sling! Kakus sword cut through the third column that Garguza threw at him. He wanted to strike back, if the spark man didn't use his smoke to hide himself. Kaku was getting tired of being on the defensive and started to charge at the smoke. Then another column unexpectantly came out, but halted his advance. "_**Tekkai**_!" The column hit him but broke itself in the process.

Kaku then had cranks turn in his head. He shouted, "_**Rankakyu**_!" He lowered to his knees and the stuck his legs out. He spun around and a ring of an air came out to clear out the smoke. Kaku then heard the sound sound of a blade slashing someone.

When the smoke cleared, Garguza was standing there with a horizontal gash on his stomach. He only had his pants on as the shirt was ripped from his hands. He took a moment for himself and the he rose his fist and punched the ground.

The ground ripped through to Kaku. Kaku jumped back and readied his sword. With his fist in the ground, Garguza snapped his finger and it somehow made the ground explode under Kaku. It seemed that the spark went through the crack."_**Sparkquake**_," Garguza whispered. He craned his neck to the right.

Rippped up was the word for Kakus clothes. Though most of its intact, his body has several small burn marks on his body. His nose one of them. He dropped to his knees. He put his sword into its sheathe, and stood up. He ran towards Garguza and the slide on the floor. He turned to face the floor and leaped off it. He then twirled his body and then tons of air blades came out, striking everything. "_**Swirl Rankakyu**_**!"**

Garguza grabbed a chunk of earth about his size and used it as a shield, though some managed to get his arms. He yelled out, "Boy! That little whore is gone. Get over it and suck it up!" In the source of the blades, Kaku eyes widened in fury and thought, 'I need to do this. To kill him!' He stopped his assualt and landed, looking at the earth shield being dropped down by Garguza. 'For Mi-chan!' He walked forward and dropped his sheathes.

He put his put his foot out right and then kicked foward an air blade. "_**Rankakyu**__...!". _The air blade went straight for Garguza but the man just sidestepped it. Garguza roared, "HU HA HA! MISS-ARGH!" Garguza got struck in the back by the same air blade that he dodged. He looked up, still on the ground. "What happened!" Kaku smirked and simply said, "..._**Boomerang**_."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Temple of Flames - Entrance**

Pyro was getting really pissed. His suit is on the verge of destruction and the other flamethrower on his head is in pieces. He had just been slammed by the massive assassin and now is in serious pain. He got up and sighed. He dusted himself too. He shouted out at Fukurou, "How! How are you be able to defeating me, when I was kicking your ass last time!"

He looked at Fukurou, who was dancing about. Pyro had the face of total anger. He then did something totally unexpected that made Fukurou stop dancing and gawk.

He was flying!

His feet were actually jet boots and he has them all fired up. He then rocketed to Fukurou and shot out fireballs. Fukurou got hit by two of them and then he also did a cool thing that made Pyro sweatdropped.

He ran!

Fukurou was running away from the temple. He then said, "_**Soru**_!" and appeared behind Pyro. Pyro expected this, turned to flame the dugong. Fukurou yelled, "_**Kami-e**_!" His body went limp and then his body was flat like paper to avoid the attack. But the attack worsened. Since the body was like paper, the flames had a greater effect.

Fukurou went back to his original form and dropped to the ground in which the pain was greatened because of the fall. He rolled around to get rid of the fire, but it was too big. He jumped up and said, "_**Geppou roll**_." He used this form to get rid of the fires he had on his body. They didn't stop.

Fukurou got another idea. 'Chapapa! Time to finish this. **_Tekkai_**!" He rolled to Pyro who landed to laugh at his success. The fires then got bigger and bigger. Pyro stopped laughing and looked on in fear. He then charged his flames to maximum power and then shot at Fukurou. The flames only fueled the fire and then covered Fukurous rolling form into a ball of fire. Pyro eyes widened, "Ah fu-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Fukurous flaming body made inpact with Pyro. Pyro was in complete pain. Not only was the flames hitting to him, but Fukurou kept on rolling at his body. _"__**Geppou Roll - Fried Dugong Extreme**_!"

By the time Fukurou was done, he stopped and rolled a little back. He had full bodied burns but he seemed to do fine after using Tekkai.

Pyro though was way much worse. His suit got completely disintegrated and the front of his body was completely black. He took a step forward and reached out to Fukurou. But he fell in the process and was breathing heavily. Fukurou looked on and then stood on top of Pyro and started to dance on him. "Chapapa!"

The cruel fiend.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Temple of Flames - Supply Basement**

_"__**Persian Swipe**_!"

Rivin took a swipe at Naruto with his gauntlet, but found him to be ANOTHER ILLUSION!. He tried calling his friend, Elika, but was told that she couldn't tell which is which. He gritted his teeth. He then got punched in the arm by the real Naruto. It wasn't that bad. If it wasn't the arm burned by Garguza. He seethed in pain and yelled, "Thats cheap!"

The Narutos shrugged and said at the same time, "Assassin. I am an assassin. Rogue. You are a rogue. Between us. Nothings cheap. We use everything we have. One of my mentors tuaght me this." Rivins eyes widened. The boys right. Rivin was bieng pulled back by the guilt of his friends death. He tried to punch Rivin in the ribs, but Rivin dodged and plunged his sword into Narutos arms.

Naruto screamed and backed away from Rivin. The blond assassin ducked a sword strike from the rogue. He pushed his leg to Rivins chest and at the same time punched Rivin in the face. He took a stab to chest, but a crate took his place. Rivin grew angry at the clones. He decided to use that. He closed his eyes. 'Elika! Is it ready?' _"Yeah, Ormazd gives you his permission."_ Rivin mentally nodded. He raised his hand. "_**Hand of Ormazd**_**!**" A blue spirit shaped hand appeared covering his hand. He slammed it to the floor and the spirit lashed out to the clones which made them dissapeared.

Naruto eyes widened from another crate he has hidden in. 'Was that a jutsu?' He thought confused. He saw Rivin looking at him. 'Uh-oh.' Rivin glowed red and then whispered, "_**Breath of Ormazd**_." He inhaled his brath and held it. Next, he exhaled lashing winds that destroyed all the crates in the room. Naruto in one of them. All the crates that had a bomb exploded and Naruto was in one of them.

Naruto had several cuts on his body and light burn marks. 'Damn! That was sweet! Oh! I mean. Impressive.' He inwardly thought. He then saw Rivin getting ready to do another one. He closed his eyes. 'Crap! Think! I need Tekkai, but I need a full body one.' Inhale. 'Okay. The step is to... harden your muscles. Hope I'm lucky.' In his mind, Kyubi flashed open his eyes. Exhale.

The winds came at Naruto. "Tekkai!" When the winds hit Naruto it hit every part except his one arm. 'I failed?' **"FOOL!" **'Kyubi?' **"What was that?" **'Uhh... hope?' **"Hope? HOPE!?" **'Why are you so angry?' **"WHY!? I'll tell you why after this battle. But don't do that ever again." **'Ooookaaaay?'

Naruto was weirded out for a second, but got back into the battle. He said, "_**Soru**_." He vanished to Rivin and then poked Rivin lightly. "_**Shigan**_." Rivin jumped back, though nothing happened.

_Bang!_

Rivin bounced back in a flash. He felt like a bullet hit him. Naruto smirked. "Sorry. That was pretty sloppy." He stuck out his finger. "Don't worry. This will be perfect." He disappeared.

Rivin looked behind him. He heard Pyros voice. Pyro came in all perfect and healed up. Rivin looked at him. "Pyro. What are you doing here?" Pyro stared blankly at him. "Garguza sent me." Rivin narrowed his eyes but turned back. "Listen this boys pretty tough and-" What Rivin didn't notice was Pyro stuck out his finger and then struck.

Rivin turned his head to Pyro, or should I say Naruto, who was in a henge. Rivin widened his eyes. 'Who is this boy?' Naruto took out his finger and then kicked Rivin away. Rivin stood up. He glowed green. He then ran at a faster speed than Soru. "_**Boots of Ormazd**_" As he neared Naruto he took his sword out and slashed at him. Naruto deflected the strike and and both were in a deadlock. Naruto, realizing having no chance, jumped away and used a Rankakyu.

Rivin then sidestepped, dashed forward, and then used his gauntlet to grab Naruto. He threw Naruto up. Rivin crouched and glowed yellow. "_**Wings of Ormazd**_!" He grew wings and flew to Naruto and bear hugged him. Then he flew to the ground and roughly threw Naruto to the ground. Naruto made a rough landing and he was outstreched. Rivin landed and he took his hand up. His arm grew blue and he said, "_**Hand of Ormazd**_!" He closed the hand into a fist and dropped it down.

Naruto felt his stomach being hit by a train. Blood spurted from his mouth. His eyes lost its pupil. Rivin looked down at the boy panting heavily at what the move cost him. "I'm sorry for what my boss has done, but I need to do this. You are not the only one who has lost someone precious." He turned away and started walking back to Garguza.

"No."

Rivin stopped walking. He looked to back and saw Naruto standing up. He was panting slightly and his stomach looked fine. His hat was dropped and his hair spiked up. He spoke, "I didn't lose anyone precious to me. My friend did. And I saw what happened at the Garden. You kicked him away! YOU ARE TO FAULT! _**RANKAKYU!" **_

Naruto screamed and pulled back his leg and shot it forward. An airblade came out striking Rivin in the chest. "**_Soru_**!" Naruto appeared behind him punching Rivin in the ribs. He took out his finger. "Now let me show my own Shigan" He raised it up and then shouted, "_**Shigan Tekkai Mix - Shotgun**_!" He harden his finger and then the muscles in it. He then stabbed Rivin in the chest. Rivin felt it. First one bullet. Then five. And then an array of bullets has made his body shake rapidly. His legs were destroyed, arms in pain, and his head is about to burst. Then Rivin fell unconcious.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rivins Mindscape**

"_RIVIN_!" The female spirit, Elika, screamed. Rivin opened his his eyes a little. He saw a girl over him.

The girl was a dark tan. She had long brown pants and cloth as her shirt. She had brown hair and she looked at Rivin worrily. Rivin asked the girl disbeleivingly, "Elika? Am I dead?" Elika shook her head. "_No but you are near. That boy is too strong. He has something that can match Ahriman_." Rivins eyes widened. "He's that powerful?" He groaned. "Damn it. Must I always face powerful people."

Elika giggled. "_No silly. He has something inside of him that is equal, or much stronger than Ahriman_." Rivin blinked. "Huh?" He turned his body to the floor and slammed his head. "Argh. I can't face anyone can I?" He laid there grumpily. He felt being turned around and his lips felt something. Elikas lips. He closed his eyes in delight. He looked at Elika as their lips parted and asked "Is there more?"

Bonk! "OW!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Temple of Flames - Supply Basement**

Naruto walked away, missing Rivins head swell with a light smile on his face. Naruto thought about what Kyubi was angry at him for. 'He's right.' Naruto went through a doorway out of the basement. 'I shouldn't hope. Assassins are not meant for that.' He kicked a sleeping bandit in his way. 'Hope could of let me down if I died.' He saw a bandit who spotted him and Naruto used Rankakyu on the bandit.

He chuckled bitterly. 'Shining moment. Who was I fooling? There was none in that battle, and the victory felt empty for me.' He was near the doorway to the Grand Hall. 'Are ninja back... home like this?' He looked through the door.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Temple of Flames - Grand Hall - Ten minutes earlier**

Garguza was suffering major damages one cannot handle. But he stood there like the beggining of the battle.

Kaku was fearing much better though. He had little to medium injuries thanks to his skill of Tekkai.

Both charged at each other and then Kaku jumped on Garguzas shoulders and klicked his feet together. With Garguzas head in between. But as he got hit, Garguza grabbed both of Kakus feet and then slammed the assassin to the ground. He slapped his elbow and dropped his body to the ground.

Kaku doesn't want Garguza on him so he yelled. "_**Soru**_!" And dodged the slam. Garguza angrily groaned and got back up. He tried to punch Kaku, but Kaku kept dodging. As Garguza flailed madly he yelled, "You cocky shitstain! I will kill you and rule Eden for myself!" Kaku stopped dodging and then got punched in the face. Even though he looked calm on the inside, Kaku was furious. 'He killed Mira-chan JUST TO RULE A COUNTRY!'

Garguza laughed out loud. "Hu HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Garguza smirked with the blood on his mouth. "I feel exhilerated! This is truly a perfect victory before I conquer all of Eden!" Kaku just stood there. And raised his swords once more. He then ran up a column and jumped to another. "_**Geppou!" **_He jumped off of that one and swiped his sword to Garguza. "_**Rankakyu**_!" This one was bigger as Kakus elevation helped him and it came from his sword. Kaku then landed on another column and kept on doing the same technique.

Garguza ran to the columns and destroyed them one-by-one and when he got to the last one, Kaku stopped his tricks. He slid down the last column, while Garuza smashed it. Garguza grabbed it and tried to shake off Kaku. Kaku was about to lose balance so he jumped. To Garguza.

He raised both of his swords and then stabbed them into Garguzas chest. Garguza screamed at the action. He couldn't defend himself since he is holding the column.

He took this moment to see Garguzas pained face. To do more pain he twisted the swords that were still on Garguza. Garguza screamed louder than he laughed. Kaku was relishing this as he remembered the visits of Mira, their time in the Garden of Eden, her death, and his final thought at the lilie tree. He looked in his chest pocket to see that same lilie. He decided this wasn't enough.

He said, "You killed a lot of people of this island. One of them..." He glared at Garguza. "And now. The number of people you killed will match the blades of my fury!" He then started to kickout multiples and multiples of small Rankakyus in Garguza body. Coincidently, all these matched with Garguzas tattoes. Garguza was being shredded up as his body was splitted apart. Kaku shouted as he kicked the last one to the giants burn mark. "_**Rankakyu - Ran!"**_

Garguza, or whats left of him, dropped to the ground. Whats left of him is just the upper right part of his face that contained the burn mark. The only place without tattoes. Kaku heard footsteps and saw Naruto standing at the doorway with a look of seriousness, almost to the point of his 'dark' side. He then looked at the throne which was occupied by Fukurou.

The Pihranas were no more. Mission complete.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eden - Adams Village - Hajis House**

Koji looked at the grave of his father with a indifferent look. With that accursed hat on it. But for some reason...

He couldn't get it off.

"So. They're dead aren't they?" Koji closed his eyes and answered the voice. "I never thought I'd hear that voice again." He turned to the speaker and hugged him. "Kojiro! How long? Four years?" Kojiro smiled uncomfortably. "Yeah." Koji smiled sadly. "Yeah. They are." Answering Kojiros earlier question. Kojiro nodded, knowing whats coming next.

Koji then smiled evilly. "Finally!" Kojiro shook his head, smiling too. Kojiro looked at Koji expectantly. "Now you can get the drugs from the Garden." Koji frowned. "No. The Garden got burned." He smirked. "But the old fool gave me the recipe to make them. He actually told me to burn it! Ha!" He looked at Kojiro. "Why? Need them?"

Kojiro nodded. "Yes. And something, or someone else. You." Koji raised an eyebrow. "Reforming our crew?" Kojiro shook his head. "No. Just need some force. Cipher Pol is back." Koji narrowed his eyes and looked at his fathers grave, thinking of Kaku. "Yeah. I heard." He looked at Kojiro. "Alright. I'll switch the shipment from CP9 to- hey. Do we have a name?"

Kojiro smirked.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hahah! The end! Sucks for you! Wait I got finals! DAMN IT!**

**So how was my fight scenes? Please review on them.**

**Next time: Kalifas Peril! CP9 and Galley-La Alliance!**


	13. CP9:Arrival in Ohfrag

**Hello. I noticed that it has been awhile since I last updated so I'm gonna put this chapter in. You know. Holidays, friends, and families. I hoped that you guys and girls found my fight scenes interesting. And I like to say that all pairings are decided. **

**Chapter 13: Kalifas Peril!**

**Title Page: Kalifa is on the top side of the page with her hands behind her back, while theres a shadowy figure behind her. On the rest of the page are Naruto, Kumadori and Jyabura in their tuxedos. Along with them are Lucci and Kaku in their construction clothes with a guy with ropes in his hands.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Water 7 - In front of Iceburgs Office - 1 Year Later**

The room was filled with the sound of a pen scribbling along the paper. The one who held this pencil was Kalifa in a typical secretary uniform. Her blond hair was tied up and she still had her glasses on in which she saw it would compliment the style. She stopped her writing and looked at the clock.

She sighed at the thought of doing this for three more years. She tried so hard to obtain any information on Pluton, but she found zip. Lucci and Blueno wasn't faring much better too. And now another member has joined them on their investigation. Kaku.

Spandam saw that since the info search was failing, he decided to put more members to the scene. Well... only was picked because he had the grasp of obtaining intel. He was a charismatic sort of guy. Spandam seemed to notice this after the mission in Eden a year ago.

Speaking of that mission. Turns out it was a half success. They were able to get rid of the Pihranas, but their supplies were destroyed in the process. The CP9 members saw change in two of their group after that mission.

"Ha-hem" came the cough of attention. Kalifa was suprised at the unexpected person as she was out of it.

She turned to the person and saw it was her boss, Iceburg. He had light puple hair in a suave with shave sides. He also has a red striped shirt and long blue pants.

He looked at her with a look of worry. "Maa. Kalifa-san. You shouldn't work so hard. Its been two years since you joined and you still haven't got a vacation."

Kalifa sternly looked at him. "Thats sexual harrasment."

Iceburg hopelessly smiled. He put his hand on the papers, though slowly as he saw the gleam in her eyes. That meant her pen in the desk with his hand in between. he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Maa Maa, Kalifa-san. I can't bear to my subordinates in this state." It was true. She had strands of hair sticking out and her eyes sagged telling you that she wants to sleep. "You need some time off."

But she resisted. "Iceburg-sama. Who would be there for me? Also I'm fine like this." She can't take a vacation. She needed to do this mission. To stay closest as possible to Iceburg. This mission is what CP9 is ready for.

Iceburg persisted. "Don't worry about anything. I could handle for a week. Also, I'm sorry, but you don't look fine at all. This could help you."

She stopped to think at that. 'Help me?' She looked at the desk as she remembered one lesson in getting close to someone. 'To be away from them sometimes.' She breathed out a sigh. "Fine. You win. I'll go."

Iceburg smiled happily. "Great!" Kalifa adjusted her glasses.

"Thats sexual harrassment."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Enies Lobby - Tower of Justice - Cellar - A day later**

An eleven year old blond boy looked at the poster of another blond man. This was his habit. Looking at that one poster of the man who caused nine years of hell for him. His inner demon had warned him that this habit was bad, but Naruto shrugged it off.

His hair was shortened above his neck. He got rid of the bucket hat and decided to let his hair out. His tuxedo remained the same, but he had a something different. A belt. This was no ordinary belt as it had little containers for his 'toys'. Those toys being the tools of a ninja. Kunai, shuriken, and a chakra pill. He decided to become the "CP9's Ninja" as Fadon would like to call him.

Fadon was a mystery. He seems to know everything about a ninja, but acts as is if hes clueless about them too. Naruto still tried to get Fadon to explain but he keeps disappearing. He did leave a scroll to Naruto which contained '**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'**. The thing is that he can't use it. Apperantly he doesn't have enough chakra according to Kyubi. He asked if he could borrow from his demons power, but Kyubi said he is not ready.

_Lucci stopped and turned to him. "You..." Naruto looked at him back. Lucci looked forward. "...become one."_

This memory was in his mind most of the time. One of the reasons why he would become a ninja. There was another but...

Nevertheless, he also enhanced his Rokushiki. In Tekkai, he finally was able to harden all of his muscles due to the lecture from Kyubi and another session with Jyabura. He still remained in Rankakyu as he didn't really thought much to it. Soru he did better at it than he thought. He is now faster than Jyabura but below Kaku in speed. In Shigan, he has a specialty to it. He can combine it with the other techniques and his ninja jutsus making about.

Naruto put his his hand on his cheek in boredom. After that mission in Eden, Kaku was immediately sent on gathering information on Pluton. Even though he was cold, he still thought of Kaku as a friend. Plus, he valued the other members as his comrades.

A knock came to the door on the floor. Naruto walked to the door, but as he reach it, it was blown apart by a staff. Kumadoris.

Kumadori jumped through and took a swing at Naruto. "Yoyoi!" Naruto just took a step aside, making Kumadori miss and hit the floor. "Yosh! My apprentice has grown as swift as a turtle!" A little sweatdrop came to Narutos head. Naruto looked at Kumadori and said in monotone, "What do you want, Kumadori-sensei?"

Kumadori silently cried at the honorific, even though he heard it nine hundred and thirty two times. He answered. "Spandam-sama has called for a meeting in his office. Said it's urgent." At that, he dived down the door. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Urgent? With Spandam?

This hes got to see.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tower of Justice - Spandams Office**

Naruto entered the room and found only Spandam, Jyabura, and Kumadori. 'Some urgency.' He thought. Spand just took a glimpse at him and then spoke, "Everyone. We have a problem."

Jyabura was lying on the floor rubbing his ear. He didn't seem to care. "Tch. What problem is that? Ran out of ramen?" This made Naruto die a little. His love for ramen hasn't vanished in the slightest.

Spandam stood up and spoke in a hard voice. "This is no joke!" Everyone now paid attention. Maybe because of the power surged in that yell. Naruto furrowed his brows. 'That power. It grew ever since I joined. What problem is this, that would make Spandam this angry?'

Spandam continued, "It seems that one of our members has been captured." Kumadori intervened, "Yoyoi. Who shall that be? We will save them!" Spandam closed his eyes and said, "That member is Kalifa."

Everyones eyes widened. Kalifas been captured? Naruto took this moment to speak, "How? She should have been safe in Water 7." 'Especially with Lucci, Kaku and Blueno there.' He added as an afterthought.

Spandam opened his eyes. "True. But Iceburg gave her a vacation out of the city. So now were missing a member in the investigation." He walked around to the front of the desk and sat down on the it. "You three are to rescue her. No matter what."

Everyone understood. Jyabura though asked, "Oy. Do we even know who did capture her?" Spandam crossed his legs. "That we don't know. But the island you are to investigate is Ohfrag, the island Iceburg sent her."

Naruto looked around. "Wheres Fukurou? Shouldn't he be here for this mission." Kumadori raised his staff in prayer. "Fukurou-san has decided to heal the wounds of the soul. YOYOI!" Spandam spoke. "Fukurou is resting in other words due to a mission gone wrong. But you're not going to be alone in this mission."

Jyabura asked, "Who else is gonna be with us?" Spandam sighed and said, "The Galley-La Company." Jyabura narrowed his eyes. "Them? Why?"

"Iceburg has requested Lucci, Kaku, and another worker called Paulie to save her." Spandam explained. "But, you are to be not seen by the worker Paulie, or Lucci and Kaku if there are other people around."

Spandam looked at the members expectantly. "Well. What are you waiting for!" All the members vanished.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Grand Line - Boat to Ohfrag**

A man with blond hair and a denim jacket looked across the sea with a cigar in his mouth. His goggles were on top of his head. He looked at the sun raising itself from the horizon frowning.

Behind him, a long nose man with a trucker head sitting down taking in the rays of the sun. Beside him was a man with curly black hair and an emotionless face. What strikes about him is a pigeon on his shoulder.

The long nose man, Kaku, faced to the blond hair man. "Paulie. I need an answer. Why are we in this crappy raft ja?" Paulie answered while still facing the sunrise. "Sometimes the best boat, is the worst one." A sweatdrop appeared on Kakus... nose.

Lucci just sat there but the pigeon, Hattori, spoke. It had a high pitched voice. "It doesn't matter. As long as we get to Kalifa-chan!" He then saluted with his wing. Kaku nodded.

Paulie shook his head. "Huh. Why are going for her? Shes just a secretary." He was then pecked on the head by Hattori. While Paulie rubbed his head, Hattori spoke, "Kalifa-chan is _Iceburgs_ secretary. Can you imagine him without one?" Paulie turned around to see the sunset in a new light. His eyes widened at the very thought of such a thing.

He yelled out to the skies. "Kalifa-chan! We'll save you!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ohfrag - Ihman City - Another day later**

"Oy Omaya! Get back here!"

The cries and shouts of these men, has awakened the residents of the desert city. It also increased the adrenaline of a young girl. Her footsteps increased rapidly and her breaths became short. She looked back at the men who were chasing her. Slavers. There were two of them.

She turned to her path and saw a wall of a sand house. The girl diverted left and continued running. She looked to be about six years old. She has an eyepatch in one eye and yellow rags as her clothing. By the way her ribs are shown a little, it looks like she wasn't fed for days.

The slavers that were chasing her have the most opposite type of clothes to their occupation. They have yellow garbs and red paint on their forehead and chins. that makes them look like priests. They also have staffs to increase their divine look.

The enviroment didn't help the girl as she became slower and slower in the sand. 'No! Please, Surya-sama. Protect me!' Her cries were unheard as she felt the slavers hand upon her. She was lifted off the ground and was put on top of the slavers shoulder. The slaver felt the pitiful blows that fell upon him from his capture.

The slaver looked to his partner, "Finally we got her. This brat's pretty fast." The partner smiled. "I agree. It seems that Hanu-sama has trained her well. But he would still have our heads is she escaped." The girl stopped pounding and rolled her golden eyes. 'Oh please! That tyrant teaching me? I train by myself. Thank you very much,' She thought.

The slavers looked at the girl. The slaver who was carrying her then said, "Should we go back or you want to deliver punishment here?" The girl was horrified at that. The other slaver had a bored face. "I'd rather go back. Punishment is way more ecstastic when Kali-sama delivers it." The fear doubled within the girl. She screamed, "HELP!"

As they walked back the slaver who wasn't carrying the girl stopped. The other slaver turned his head to him. He asked, "Whats the matter? Changed your mind?" He walked around to the front of the other slaver to see whats wrong. He blinked. He dropped the girl at what he saw. A bullet wound on the slavers forehead.

He looked around and took out his staff. He started shaking. 'A sniper? Am I next?' He couldn't think anymore as his head just gushed out some blood on his forehead. Right where the paint was. His final look was towards the sun. Right in front of the sun, was a figure of a boy on one of the roofs. His posture was that his arms made a 90 degree angle with the fingers pointed out like a gun.

The girl who has just got the sand out of her eyes, had to squint them again as the suns glare was shining on her. She opened her eyes a little and gazed on one of the most fascinating things she ever saw. In front of the sun was a figure hiddened by the glare. But from what she could see, was two cerulean blue eyes and hair blending in with the sun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ohfrag - Monghal Villa - Earlier that day**

At the other side of the desert island, is the village of Monghal. Ohfrag only has three citys. Ihman, the north port. Monghal, the south port. And then the capitol. Mahal Taj.

Monghal was a simple village with cactuses and a little taste of skulls on the ground. It is famous on the island for having little to none slaver activity. The perfect tourist resort!

Right now, the Galley-La company are in a pub in the northwest corner of the village. Paulie is trying to fend off one the local _ladies_, who basically have only thin pieces of clothing that just hide her _assets_. Kaku was conversing with the bartender to find out clues as to where Kalifa is. Lucci was standing at the front, making people think hes like a bouncer.

Kaku came out of the bar and informed Lucci that he didn't find anything. Paulie barged through the door. He had several kiss marks on his cheeks and looked at his allies, both having blank faces. "Shameful woman." He muttered. Kaku asked him, "Anything?" Paulie shook his head. They both sighed.

"Kee!" They craned their heads towards the noise. Lucci was hold a mans throat, raising him up. The man had a green cloak on and has white strands in his hair. In his hands are two knives. Lucci glared at the man in his grip and squeezed harder.

The man gurgled and his eyes were ready to pop out. He then dropped to the ground as Lucci let go of him. The man wasn't safe yet as Lucci smashed his foot on the mans chest. The man raised his hands to defend himself, even though that won't do anything. "Please! I beg of you stop." Lucci glared, but ropes appeared and binded him.

Lucci turned to see Paulie with ropes out of his sleeve. Lucci raised his foot and the assassin widened his eyes. Lucci stomped his foot on the ground next to the mans head. The man was relieved. Hattori flew out of Luccis shoulder and landed on the mans head. "Why did you attack us?" The man widened his eyes but spoke, "I'm sorry, Tori-san. But I thought you guys were slavers by your clothing."

Kaku raised his eyebrow. "Slavers? They allow that?" The man got up steadily and dusted himself his cloak off. He had golden eyes and along with the white strands was a black ponytail. He now has bruise marks on his neck. He rubbed them and said, "Hai. But not they. _Him_."

Paulie had to ask, "Him?" The man shook his head frantically and put a finger to his mouth. "I can't tell you anything else out here. I'll take you to my house. The names Jugikal, by the way."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile - Mahal Taj - Cage Room**

Kalifa looked around, taking in her surroundings. A cage. She heard a door opened and saw a boy around 17. He has white hair and a bang that covered one eye. His ponytail was reached to his waist. His green eyes looked at all the cages, his arms behind his back. All of them had woman ranging from their teens to middle age. 'Tou-san will be pleased.'

He then caught some thing that caught his interest. A blond woman with glasses. She was muffled and her hand and legs tied. He walked over to the cage she was in. He spoke at the beauty of the woman. "Sugoi." He said breathtakened. "You should definitely be my own personal slave. Surya-sama would give me my blessings."

A guard came in. He just wore a typical yellow armor with a white sash on his head. He held a spear in one hand and a sword in the other. "Hanu-sama." Hanu closed his eyes in fustration. "Yes. What is it?" The guard straightened himself. "Kali-sama wants you in his quarters immediately." Hanu sighed. "Of course. Tell Tou-san I'll be there." The guarded nodded and left the room.

Hanu made sure the guard was gone and turned back to Kalifa. "So divine. I'll be back for you." He said in a sick perverted voice and then he left. Kalifa struggled against her bounds. She glared at the door.

'This takes sexual harrasment to a new level.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ohfrag - Ihman City**

Ihman city. Ohfrags northern port. It is the main attraction of slavers, as only the adventurers come from this side. The houses are mainly built out of sand and wood. Its also pretty quiet.

"YOYOI!" And there it goes...

Everyone in the district looked at the kabuki and then resumed their normal activities. A woman walked up to Jyabura, who had his hand on his eyes. Either due to heat or embarresment. The woman asked if anythings wrong with Kumadori. Jyabura replied, "I hope their is, because if there isn't, then thats not Kumadori."

Naruto who was behind them had his hands in his pockets and looked pretty bored. He disliked deserts. The sand in your shoes, the heat, and sand in your pants. He looked around to see anything interesting, but found nothing. Naruto widened his eyes. The houses of sand. They're perfect. "**Oy kit. Planning on doing that**?" 'Yeah, but kit?' "**Sh-shut up**!"

He turned to his comrades. "Hey guys. I'm gonna go take a leak." That confused them. Out here? "_**Soru**_."

He appeared on one of the roofs and started to do what he always wanted to do in life. Roof jumping. From the book that Fadon has given him this year, he saw pictures of how ninjas travel.

The book was called, 'How ninjas travel'

He smiled at how the wind was felt on his face. The buildings were nice from his point of view. The sun was coming up and it shined upon him.

"HELP!"

Naruto stopped and looked around. "What was that?" he mumbled. "Don't know kid. How about looking down?" Kyubi said sarcastically. Naruto did so and found two priests. One of them holding a girl. His eyes flashed red. "**Uh-oh. Kit calmed down**. **Remember that time in the mens bathroom**?" His eyes returned to its usual blue color and blinked. 'Kit again?' "**I said shut up**!"

He ignored that and thought, 'Well time for a new trick.' He raised his right straight up and then pointed his left arm to one of the preists shaping it to a gun. 'Time for...' Energy traveled from his right hand to his left one with increasing power. '..._**Shigan Sniper**_!' The energy popped out of his finger and struck its target.

He watched as the priest stopped and his partner turned to him. The priest dropped the girl and looked around, probably fearing for his life.

Narutos eyes narrowed. 'Nows my chance!' He raised his arm up. The energy seemed to be appearing in his hand. Next it travel to his shoulder with power increased as it dropped. It went to his head and to his eyes to confirm the target. That little tiny dot on the mans forehead. Then it slithered to his left one as he raised it. It then burst out of his index finger and popped the priests head.

He was quite content with those kills. 'Damn. That felt good.' '**Sick bastard**" 'Look whos talking.' He took a look at the girl. She had brownish-black hair. Golden eyes. She also has a dot on her head.

The blond boy dropped down the house and checked to see if the girl was okay. As he neared her, he slowed down. 'Oh no.' The girls mouth was in a huge smile. He was about to turn around and run. 'No no no no no no no!' But the girl latched on to his leg. He shouted to the skies and Kyubi cackled evily at what just happened. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He just achieved his first fangirl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well thats the end of fist chapter of this arc. I hope no one finds this chapter offensive, but I need a type of culture for this island.** (Review!) **I'm not one for reviews** (Review NOW!!!) **so you don't really** (Or else....) **need to** (OH MY GOD PLEASE REVIEW YOU SICK BASTARDS!!!) **review.**


	14. CP9:Fangirl!

**Hey guys its me. I present to you a new chapter...yeah. Thats it. Also I hit the 30K mark! Woo! Sorry, its just I've always searched stories with 30K. And, the time span of new updates are now two weeks, instead of one. Why?**

**One acronym. WoW.**

**One word. School.**

**One dream. Shhhh...**

**Cipher Pol Kyubi 14: Fangirl!**

**Title Page: Naruto is sitting in the desert with his arms crossed and he seems to be angry. A little girl is on top of his head with hearts in her eyes. And the cactuses and clouds all are formed into hearts.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or One Piece. He he he...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mahaj Tal - Chambers of Kali**

Hanu walked through the quarters, wishing that his slaves would pick him up, instead of walking. He is a pure man of god. He walked through the archway and adressed a very obese man on the bed. He fustratingly shook his head. "Tou-san. Must you be naked every single time I come here?"

Unfortunately, it was true. The pale fat behemoth was on the bed without any garments on. Luckily, the fat seemed to cover his...

Moving on. He rolled his brown eyes, like a child. "Poho. My son. Most slaves must be naked when their master comes to release his fustraitions. My slaves must come to release my fustrations when I am naked." He wiped his white hair away from his eyes.

The boy raised a non-existant eyebrow. "Tou-san, you are always naked." The man slapped his chubby hands together. "Exactly!" Hanu sighed. He was digusted by the way his father acts. A complete monster of lust and gluttony. Hanu shouldn't talk though as he, to a very lesser extent, is the same.

The fat man raised an eyebrow at his son. "Where is your sister?"

Just then a guard came in and bowed. "Kali-sama! Hanu-sama! Presenting, Suri-hime!" A girl who is in her twenties came through the door in elegance and grace. She also had a air of huaghtiness around her. Though you couldn't tell by the way she kicked the guard out of her way. Her tanned skin contrasted to her red ponytail. She had a sari on, but you could see through if you squint your eyes enough.

Hanus eyebrow twitched in jealousy. 'Why can't I have a guard who presents me right when someone talks about me?' Suri smirked at her brother, as if she was reading his mind. Another habit that he hated. She said in a voice of arrogance and fake curiosity, "My, my otouto. Jealous? Of me?

Kali luaghed at the exchange. "Pohohohoho! My,my. It seems my children is into incest now." Both siblings had to almost throw up at their fathers words. "Tou-san! You shouldn't speak such worthless things!" Suri shouted out. Kali luaghed more at that.

Hanu, having gotten over his near vomiting experience, looked to Kali and asked, "Tou-san. What is it you need from us? Surely you haven't called us for another time of western tea and my contents on your floor." Kali looked downcast. "You mean you did called us for tea!?" Kali nodded. Hanu glared at his father.

A while after, their obese father laughed. They looked confused. Kali stopped. "Just kidding. The reason you're here is that the day is coming." Both of them widened their eyes. Kali smirked at them. "Yes. My feast is will arrive soon..."

A shadow by the window disappeared. The shadows mouth moved producing a faint sound.

"Very soon."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ohfrag - Ihman Villa - Jukigals Home**

The Galley-La company was walking with Jukigal to his home and looked at the state of the villa. The houses were all made of wood and the cacti seemed to stick out from most of the houses. They're were little amounts of people here and the ones who were there were basically beggars.

Paulie didn't trust this man at all. This 'Jukigal' was about to assassinate them and now he is leading them to his home? 'Screwed' Paulie thought.

Kaku or Lucci wasn't worried at all. After all, they are assassins. Plus, they really needed the information for Pluton. And to do that, is to find Kalifa. And to do that, is to get information on her whereabouts.

As they neared a wooden house bigger than the others, Jukigal was sweating nervously. He rubbed his hands together. His legs shaking with each step.

The Galley-La company narrowed they're eyes in suspicion. Why was he scared? A trap?

When they reached the door, Jukigal looked about ready to faint. When he opened the door, he procceded to do so and a knife almost struck him from inside the house. "TEME!" Came a shout from the house. The knife went straght for Lucci, but he grabbed it with ease and threw it back. Jukigal came up in time just for the handle of the knife to strike him in the head and he went straght back down.

The group looked through the door and looked at a woman. She had a peasants clothes on and a white bandanna. She has tanned skin like everybody on this island and two earrings. She also has a red dot on her head.

Jukigal got up, albeit very sluggish and scratched the back of his head. "Honey I-" "Don't you honey me, because you sir are late again." She somehow appeared in front of her husband, impressing the CP9 members of her speed. She had tears from her eyes and Jukigal embraced her. "I was worried. I thought they captured you too." Jukigal gently brushed her hair. "No. Atleast i don't think so..." He looked at the Galley-La and they all shook their heads. "-No, I'm okay."

A few minutes later they were all at the floor, since their was no chairs or tables. Paulie was smoking a new cigar, ignoring the glare from Jukigals wife. Jukigal was sitting down on the on the floor with his wife beside him. Kaku was laying down fingering the lily in his chest pocket. Lucci... he has his ways.

Paulie decided that since his coworkers won't, or can't, speak he'll converse then. "So, Jugi-" "My wifes name is Kareena." Paulies eyebrow twitched at the interruption. Kaku looked at the wife. "Oh really? Thats an interesting name ja." The wife had to blush at that. Paulie gawked. He was being ignored? Hattori joined in. "I agree. Not too many people have that name." Paulie was gnashing his teeth. "Why thank you. I-" SHUT UP!"

They all looked at Paulie, who was red faced and steam coming out from his ears. His cigar vanished, but there was some ashes on the floor.

When he calmed down he said, "Now. As I was saying. I need some information on what is going on here." Jukigal paid attention. He lowered his head. "What is there to know? An island ruled by a tyrant? Slavers coming to us and taking us by the throat? How we became this low? A certain woman you want to rescue?"

"Actually... yes. All of those." "Ah."

"Well let me tell you a story. On this island, we had a religion to follow. A god to praise. An island to boast about. All that ended when a man became a ruler of this island. Kali. The ruler of the Army of the Sun and a man who feasts on all our food and salivates on the women of this island. How he achieved the latter was by creating a group called the Slavers. Preists, who are actually bandits of lust." He stood up and walked by a portrait of a himself, his wife, and a little girl.

"They kidnap the women and children of this island and bring them to the capitol. Mahal Taj. He built that place by using all of the money we have to build the capitol. As for the woman, she probably might have gotten kidnapped by the Slavers."

The Galley-La took time to process this information. Paulie sighed. "Well. I guess we can't do anything. We can't face an army." Kaku and Lucci glanced at each other. Jukigal turned around to look at the portrait. "Well...there might be a way." All of them looked at him. "Theirs the Shadows. They are rebels in the night. They sometimes stop the slavers from kidnapping the woman. I am a part of them."

Kaku took this time to finally speak. "How will they help us?" Jukigal fidgeted. He sighed. "Okay. I trust you guys enough for me to tell you. The Shadows are planning a full out assault on the capitol. The capitol has two entrances. North and south. I am part of the southern attack. I must ask you. Will you assist us?" The Galley-La ttok the moment to think upon themselves.

Kaku stood up. "I think we should. Kalifa could probably there. Lucci closed his eyes. Hattori spoke, "I'll come too." Both of them looked at Paulie. He looked at Kaku, then to Lucci. He sighed. "I guess." He looked at Jukigal. "Yeah. I'll go."

Tears ran down Jukigals face. He wiped them and thanked them all. Kaku looked at the portrait. "Hmm? Who's the little girl?" Kareena turned away and went to the kitchen. Jukigal smiled somberly. "Thats our duaghter. Shes kidnapped by Slavers. The whole reason why I am a part of the shadows. Her names-"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ohfrag - Ihman City**

"Omaya! Shiva-sama!"

That was the sound of an innocent girl. Okay, an innocent fangirl. Okay, just a fangirl. She was sitting criss-cross as she answered her admirations questions.

Naruto sighed. 'Sasuke. I praise you.' He glared at the girl. That just served to largen the hearts in her eyes. 'Damnit Kyubi! You told me that glaring at them would make me unnattractive!' "**Oops. Ha ha ha ha**!" Naruto cut him off as he asked of another question. "Why do you keep calling me Shiva-sama?"

The girl smiled and pointed to the sun. "Because Shiva-sama is Surya-samas angel. I prayed for Surya-sama to save me and she sent you!" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Who's Surya-sama?" Omaya face-faulted at his question.

She shouted to the assassin. "Whos Surya-sama?" Naruto thought she used soru, because she was right in front of his face. "Only the best and only god!" Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. 'Kami-sama. Forgive her.' He opened his eyes and said, "So she's a god. And you think I'm an angel." He looked up at the sun, but couldn't feel a glare on his eyes. 'An angel? Back then... at Konoha...' "**Kit. Don't go there**." "Yeah. I'm outta here."

He turned to leave. "No! Wait!" He faltered a little at the girls cry, but started to walk away. Fangirlism is all part of a story he doesn't want to be in. (_**I guess hes not in a lot of stories then**_) But he stopped as he heard a noise. A sniffling noise. 'Ahhhh crap.'

Omaya burst into a loud cry. She dropped to her knees and tried to stop her tears but to no avail. Naruto creaked his neck a little and saw the heartbreaking scene. He took one long sigh and said in a defeated voice. "Alright." He turned around. "I won't go." Suddenly, the girls tears vanished and she cheered. "Yatta!" Naruto scratched his head. 'Damn. She fooled me.' Inside his mind, **'Just wait kit. You will soon witness a much more powerful version**.'

Omaya turned back to normal. Naruto sat down in front of her. "What do you need?" The girl answered, "I need to back to my home." He blinked. "Can't you go there by yourself? I mean isn't there anyone nearby?" Omaya shook her head. "No. My home is on the bottom of this island." Naruto blankly looked at her. "What?" She asked. "If you knew that, then why didn't you go there yourself?" The girl looked down. "I didn't know what to do. Those guys you beated chased me was gonna bring me back to that meanie place."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Meanie place?" She nodded energetically. "Yeah! The place where Kali-teme lives. He makes me do his work and the men whip me all the time if I don't do it good." He narrowed his eyes. "What?" He said with gritted teeth. The girl got scared of his features, but Naruto calmed down, so she continued. "Then theres his son. He always calls me names. And people thinks that because I'm fast, it was because Hanu-teme trained me, WHICH HE DIDN'T!"

Naruto covered his ears at her outburst. "Do you really had to shout?" "YES!"

He looked at her for a moment. He saw an image of his younger self beside her. Energetic with a painful childhood. The perfect blend. "So...you want me to take you back there." The girl then looked nervous. She bit her bottom lip. "Yeah..." Naruto sighed and dragged off "But...." Omaya looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Could you save my home?"

Naruto was confused. "How?"

"By beating the meanie!" She answered. Naruto was about to say no. He can't face an army by himself. As he was going to say it, all thoughts of doing it stopped. He grew tremondous guilt and pity as the girls eyes largened. '**Yes kit! Feel it! The power**...' Naruto felt if he said no, he would die on the spot. The girls bottom lip puffed out as she pouted. '**YES! Feel the power of..**.' Naruto took one long heavy sigh. **'The Puppy Eyes no Jutsu**!' "No."

Omaya and Kyubi shouted at the same time. "What/**What**!?"

Naruto crossed his arms and nodded. "I can't do it. I'm just one person against an entire army. Sorry." "**YOU COLD HEARTED BASTARD!" '**What do you mean?' Omaya couldn't believe. Her angel refused to help with her request. Tears were about to come out. Real ones.

Naruto smirked. "I can't do it alone..." She blinked. Was he...? Naruto looked up at the sun with a smile. She truly saw an angel as the sun shined on his face. "I just need help." As he faintly heard in the background.

"Yoyoi!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ohfrag - Unknown Location**

The room was pretty dark. You can't see anything in there. Goddamn back in the day lack of technology. Though the light shined in the middle. It was faint blue and showed a single face. He has a mask on to cover his mouth and combed black hair that was sleeked back. There was a horizontal scar through both his eyes. He was sitting on the ground and bowed before the light.

He heard the door opened very slowly. The man was going to reach for his sword but he sniffed trying to get the scent, since he can't see. When he did, he stopped reaching because he smelled that scent before. His mask moved indicating that he was talking.

"Jukigal. What news have you brought me today?" Jukigal stood by the door and he signaled the Galley-La to come in.

Jukigal kneeled, regardless that the man cannot see. "Zon-sama. I have brought you some able men to fight with us for the invasion." Zon raised both his eyebrows. "Oh? Well they should really be something if they were picked by my right-hand man.

Jukigal heard a whisper from Paulie. "Right-hand man? You never told us this." "Just because I am blind doesn't mean I can't hear." Zons voice was heard behind them. They turned around and saw Zon right next to Lucci.

Zon whispered in Luccis ears. "I know of your power. I must say it fascinates me." Lucci kept his emotionless face. He walked around him. "Yes. All of you seem to be as powerful as you look." Paulie blinked. He looked at the light and then to Zon. 'Damn he's fast.'

Zon smirked as he stepped in the light. "Would you like to join the Shadows?" Kaku answered, "Sorry. But we're just looking for a woman. She's captured by that Kali guy so we hoped that the invasion will help us out.

The leader of the Shadows frowned at this. "I see." Suddenly, seven men stepped out of the shadows. They all had black robes with knives in their hands. "Then I must kill you all." Jukigal was shocked. "But sir-" He was ignored as one of the men tried to attack Paulie.

Kaku felt someone behind him so he turned and roundhouse kicked the men in the face. Paulie took out a rope and wrapped it around the attackers head and swung him around the room making everyone duck. He then threw the guy at another, knocking them both out.

The four remaining men charged toward Lucci but he blocked all their attacks. He grabbed one of their knives and stabbed a mans fist that was about to punch him. The man yelped as his hand bled and got punched in the face. Lucci then kneed another man in the gut and, at the same time, grabbed his face an threw him to another guy.

Only on man remained and his legs shook as all the Galley-La was about to round on him. Though they stopped because they turned to the sound of clapping. The clapping came from Zon as he smirked.

"Well done. Well done. You guys surpassed my expectations. Sorry for the trouble. I just need to know what you guys are capable of." Zon explained. Jukigal sighed and was relieved at this. The Galley-La didn't looked too pleased about it.

Zon sat down and grabbed his sword. The workers tensed, but found he was just making a map on the sand. They all walked around him to see what the plan was. "Here is the castle." A drew a square. "And here are the two sides". He darkened the sides. "And this is us". He made a circle, bottom of the square. "The other side will climb the castle gates". He made a triangle above the square, pointing it down.

"A simple pincer attack. Like a scorpion." Paulie and Kaku was amazed at how the blind man drew so well. Zon continued, "Now heres the thing. The south side is guarded by the army and their General of Light, Souzo. He is heavily armored and he ate a devil fruit that gives him tremendous power under the sunlight but weak against . So... we attack at dusk, so he won't notice that we're waiting for the sun to come out."

"You three will have to stall him at that time." Kaku asked, "Stall for what?" Zon stood up. "Stall for me." Paulie asked. "Why?" Zon then bent down and drew a moon. "Because I ate the Moon Moon Fruit. Giving me power-" "Under the moon." Paulie finished understanding.

Zon straightened himself. He turned to Jukigal. "You rally the men. We will attack at dusk."

Jukigal nodded and went out the door.

Kaku looked at the door for a moment and looked back to Zon. "Can I ask you something?" Zon nodded. "Why tonight of all nights?" Zon face darkened like a dim light. "Because tommorows the feast." Hattori spoke for Lucci. "Feast? Whats wrong with that?" The Shadow leader turned away. "The feast is not only food." He then left with a message that made them all angry. Even Lucci.

"Why do you think he mostly kidnaps women?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ohfrag - Ihman City**

Omaya was giddy that she was being piggybacked by her angel. Naruto grunted as he thought what he shouldn't say. 'She's kind of heavy.'

Jyabura luaghed beside him. Suprising the hell out of the both of them. "I see you got yourself a fangirl, eh." Naruto glared at Jyabura. Either for the jab or the near heart attack. "And where the fu- I mean fudge were you!?" Jyabura scratched his nose. "Feh. Gathering information. Apperantly Kalifas at the capitol. So we going to go there?"

Naruto nodded. Omaya was delighted at another one was going to help the island. "But wait! What about Kumad-" Jyabura covered his mouth and whispered in his ear. "I plan that we sneak in. Is Kumadori best at being silent?" Naruto shook his head. "Thats why I _accidently_ lost him."

"YOYOI!"

They both sighed at the same time. They turned to their right and saw the kabuki walking with them. Jyabura noticed somthing. "Hey gaki. The other gaki doesn't seem to good." Naruto looked behind him to see whats with Omaya. She had a terrified face on and she was looking at Kumadori.

"D-D-D-" She then screamed out so the whole world could hear, "DEMOOOOON!" Both Naruto and Jyabura winced at the yell. Naruto covered her mouth. Kumadori kept on walking, seeming to be oblivious at whats going on.

"Yoyoi! I have been blessed with some info!" Jyabura looked suprised at this. "Oh?" Kumadori went on further, "It seems there are rebels trying to sneak into the capitol, where the beautiful Kalifa-san lives! We should go with them." The others, except Omaya, were shocked. Kumadori gotten information! A good one also!

Naruto turned around to calm Omaya. "Hey, hey. Calm down. He is not a demon. Hes just... a demon turned angel." Omaya nodded and he let go of her mouth. "**Finally she shuts up**." 'Should've said the same with you.' "**Oy! Shut up**!"

Naruto looked to the sky. 'Its getting darker. He looked at the others. "I think we should go there now. The quicker the better." All of them nodded.

As the sun was going down, a shadow was on one of the rooftops eyeing the group, specifically Naruto. "Hmm, interesting." The shadow said in a deep voice. "Uzumaki Naruto. Kyubi container." His red hair flowed as the wind passed by. "I should report this to Leader-sama." The figure vanished.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End.**

**Next Chapter: Sunset Warcry**

**Review, or I might give you a cookie.**


	15. CP9:Sunset Warcry

**Yo.**

**Chapter 15: Sunset Warcry**

**Title Page: On the left side of the page, it is sunny with an army of golden warriors with a Kalis face beside the sun. On the right is nighttime with an army of Shadows with Zons face beside the moon.**

**I realized that I messed up in this chapter with being too quick and all, so I'll do a complete rewrites of this chapter. So if you see some parts missing or added its all for the best.**

...**I think. And for those who don't know I AGAIN did some stuff to chapter one as I now added the One Piece opening. I just feel there is something wrong with it. I hope that my writing skills get better so I don't have to rewrite anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece so bleh.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ohfrag - Just outside of Ihman City**

The desert was a boring thing to view. The sand that you trudge that accompanies the winds that just happens to slap you in the face wherever you go. These reasons are why Naruto loathes the sandy location.

_Crack!_ And when I mean loathes, I mean loathes the fact that you are ambushed by a bunch of assassins with sand in your godamn eyes and godamn blinding the godamn hell out of you. 'GODAMNIT!' Naruto thought.

Naruto slammed his head on to another persons head. That person is wearing an all black suit with a white bandanna. Jyabura was busy fending off some others while Kumadori was paralyzing some with his dance and looks(**Think Jiraiyas dance**). The blond straight ahead and through the crowd of assailants. He saw his target behind them.

One of the assassins with Omaya in his arms. Though she seems to be biting the mans arms. "Gah! Oy! I'm trying to save you gaki! Those men are slavers!" This man looked different than the rest as he wore an all white suit with a black bandanna.

Naruto eyes narrowed at the crowd. Who are these people? Why attack now? He didn't ponder any further as two men came with sword to attack. Naruto took his sword out. This one is now a kodachi with an red handle. "Rankakyu!" He struck on of the men with his other blade, while he blocked another with his own.

Jyabura witnessed the fight with a nod, meaning hes impressed with Narutos skill. When they get back he'll have to have Fukurou check on his douriki. But that would have to wait.

He turned to the crowd of attackers with a bloodthirsty smirk and charged straught through. His nails then grew larger and he put them forward and yelled, "_**Tekkai Kill Split**_!" His muscles hardened when he got to the crowd and all the men he got through were struck down. From a birds-eyes view, it seemed he was making a line straight through the crowd.

As Naruto blocked the mans attack he sent the sword to the mans chest carefully avoiding the vitals as he fears his first kill. He heard all the rumors that it will huant you for the rest of your life. And in the afterlife as Lucci morbidly put it as. How subtle can that nice man be?

Kumadori was weirding out his enemies as he just continued dancing. He stopped dancing as he noticed the men were in a daze. 'Yosh! My ritual has struck my foes! ARIGATOU! OKAA-SAN!' He put his arms to wipe out the waterfall that was his tears. He took his staff and then swung it in an arc. Thus making the dizzied assassins even more dizzy into unconciousness.

"**For Kamis sake, just kill them all already**!" Naruto sweatdropped as an attacker tripped on his feet when he tried to get Kumadori. He replied to Kyubi, 'No way! Remember the mens bathroom?' The demon had to nod in agreement. That event scarred them both for the rest of their lives. They now have to carefully think about killing some one without tripping and shoving a sword up a mans....UGH!!!

He slashed another enemy and he dashed into the crowd. He formed a sign and out came three Narutos. "_**Bunshin no jutsu**_!" The all raised they're swords and struck at the bewildered crowd of men. Some of them at the front had to drop as the illusions went straight through them. Naruto smirked. "Soru!"

He appeared right behind the one with Omaya. The assailant turned his head to face to face with a certain blond assassin.

Well he looked down to face a certain glaring blond assassin.

The assailant looked to the crowd and dropped the girl in fear and suprise. Omaya crashed on the sand. "Ow!" The assailant ignored her has he saw the karate man and the kabuki standing over the crowd of defeated men. "Sugoi!" The man in the white suit excitedly shouted.

Naruto had to blink in suprise. The man was happy at his allies being defeated? "Amazing! You guys just took out a crowd of Shadows! Which I am a part of!" Naruto let his jaw hang a little. "Uhh... sir?" The man turned to the boy. "Hmm?"

He then proceeded to bow before a really suprised Naruto. "And I certainly didn't forget you! The one who actually made clones and is super fast." He was about to kiss Narutos shoes when Omaya suddenly kicked the man in the balls.

The man held his comrades in pain and slumped to the floor. "Thats for dropping me you asshole!" And then she sent another kick. "And thats for making me bite you!" She was finished with her assault.

Jyabura had to ask, "Hey didn't he also kidnapped you?" Omaya pondered that for a minute.

"Oh yeah!" _Wam_! "Please don't help her!" The kidnapper cried out.

Naruto bent down to pitifully looked at the man. "Well, we have lots of other reasons we have for her." The man was about to cry at that. Naruto scratched his chin and looked up in false wonder. "But I guess all those reasons would suddenly vanish if you just tell us who the hell are you and why did you kidnap the squirt?"

The man prayed for Naruto as he clapped his hands. "Arigatou...." Naruto sighed and said his name. "Kenji." False names. Just to make sure. "Yoyoi Naruto! It seems your art of persuasion has no limits!" Kumadori blurted out.

Naruto slapped his forehead. "**Hehe I like this guy**." 'Then marry him for all I care.' "**Then what would happen to us?**!" 'Actually you put the exclamation point before the question mark.' "**What the hell you talking about**!?" 'That's better.'

Lucky for Naruto, the man didn't seemed to hear Kumadori.

He just answered his questions. "Ah Kenji-san. My name is Dahju. We are a group of rebels called the Shadows." Naruto eyes widened. Didn't Kumadori mentioned somethings about rebels?

"We weren't trying to kidnap her. We thought you guys were slavers as you have on rich clothing and was holding her." Dahju replied.

Naruto looked at his tuxedo and nodded approvingly. He looked at the man. "I heard that you guys are supposed to sneak into the capitol." The man nodded. He stood up only to sit back down. He took off his mask and shook his head to get out the sweat.

He has reddish pink hair along with pale red eyes. To contrast the people on this island, he has pale skin and looked like a young boy of seventeen. He said to Naruto, "Hai. Leader-sama wanted me to lead the attack from the north."

Dahju looked at his men in sorrow. "But now that my men are defeated..." Cranks sprang in Narutos head. "Maybe we could help you." Jyabura and Kumadori nodded. The ex-kidnapper now stood up and smiled. "Thank you. I would really appreciate it."

Naruto then had another idea. "You think that you could carry this girl to Monghal?" He voiced that thought.

"WHAT!?" A shout came from Omaya.

They all turned to the girl. Naruto walked to the girl and knelt down. The same thing the Hokage did when Naruto refused to go. "Listen. Your parents are at that village and you can't come with us because it is too dangerous." Omaya tried to puppy eye again. "No. If that won't work once. It won't work again." She sighed as her tears suddenly vanished. She nodded to show that she'll go.

Dahgu nodded at Naruto. "Yes I'll carry her. Though I'm disappointed that I can't go now." Naruto smirked. "Hey. You can have all the fun at the southern entrance." Dahgu nodded again. He gave a peice of a paper to Naruto. "These are all the plans for our invasion." He informed. He took Omaya in his arms, and headed south with top speed.

"So you think your're ready?" Naruto turned around to face Jyabura. He looked up at the sun. Its glare never seems to affect his sight. He closed his eyes and nodded. Kumadori clapped his hands. "Yoyoi! Then on to the castle we goyoi!" His allies just seemed to walk away after that bad joke.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ohfrag - 8 miles south of Mahaj Tal.**

The sun was starting to drop as it turned the sky orange with its rays. Kaku looked at the army of Shadows. They were all dressed in black clothing which consisted of farmers clothes.

"If you must know, I am blind." "I KNOW THAT!" This brought the armies attention to the two. Zon and Paulie. They thought that the cigar man was foolish to challenge their leader. Lucci just seemed to stand by Kaku with his arms crossed. The army seemed to respect him for his silence. It was like he was an assassin.

Kaku thought about the clothing that the army wore and walked to smirking Zon. "Excuse me. But are all the men trained for this?" Zon took a serious face as he looked down to Kaku. He was on a black horse. The horse had a white saddle and hair on it back. Its red eyes seemed to tell that when this horse comes at you...

...you know the drift.

"In my opinion" He looked forward to the castle that can be barely seen as a dot. "No. For a war, they need a lot more experience." He explained. "And you seem to have experience?"

Zon had his smirk back. "I've been a pirate once. But due to this fatal injury, I no longer seek that life anymore." He glared at the sand beneath him. "Now I have to deal with Kali and his tyranny." Kaku was about to leave him with his thoughts, but he noticed someone missing. "Oy. Where is Jukigal?" Zon scratched his nose. He left to his home to be with his wife for a moment. Incase he doesn't live." Kaku agreed with that.

Zon groaned. "It's boring." This brought tick marks to the whole army. Zon laughed in his mind. 'Now that will bring their spirits up.' He looked up at the sun. He shouted at the sky. "It's time!" He rode forward along with his army. Since Kaku and Lucci and are the fastest, they were at the very front. Pauilie however falls behind with steam coming out his face.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mahaj Tal - Southern Gate**

The southern gate is heavily guarded.

...Okay its just one man.

But this guy is enough. If its a he or she at all. It is a humanoid figure in golden armor. It's skin is black, like it has just been scorched by fire. It has a golden sword with a scorpion tail as the handle. The shield it wields has the symbol of the sun on it. It has blood red eyes and in its mouth are razors for teeth.

As for any terrain to help protect the gate there was none whatsoever. It was just sand that could seep into your shoes.

It looked at the sun going down and feel his strength going down. It decided to go inside and close the gates. But then the gates behind him closed in fast speed. It turned around and looked at the guards on top. The guard on top of the gate sounded the horn.

This means war is approaching.

The creature looked at the horizon to see anything, but he spotted no one. He confusely looked at the gate guard. The guard then pointed to the horizon. The guardian turned back to check if theres anything there, or they need new guards.

They don't.

It saw a huge army of people wearing black suits and coming with scimitars. The guardians eyes narrowed and it smiled showing the sharp teeth. As the army approached, it held up one finger. The guard nodded and pressed a gold button marked 1.

Spikes appeared from the walls of the castle and shot out. They headed straight towards the army. It struck some down, but it did little to the numbers.

The guardian then held up two fingers and the guard pressed the second button marked 2. This caused cactuses to rise up from the ground and they were about two times the size of a human. Zons horse reeled back and stopped, while most of the army jumped over the cactuses. The Galley-La was with the army and headed straight toward the guardian.

The guardian was unfazed at it held up three fingers. The third button was pushed.

Right when the army of Shadows were near, hundreds of gold soldiers popped out of the sand. They jumped and attacked the army. The ambush dropped the morale of the army as they were caught off guard. The construction workers weren't off guard as they ran towards the guardian.

The guardian took its sword and readied his shield. "**Mortals**" It growled in a deep voice, scaring the army and Paulie out of their wits.. "**You invasion is futile. Your retreat is useless. Death is the best choice**!" It charged the Galley-La as they ran towards him.

Paulie first striked as he rope came out of his hands and he wrapped it around the guardians sword. Kaku took his mini-saws out and tried to slice the guardian into pieces. Lucci then jumped and prepared to drop kick it.

Though he is a guardian for a reason. "**Burning Crusade**!" Its sword glowed making the rope disintagrate. It then block Kakus saws with with his sword that was now starting to glow brightly. Then the suns glare came upon it making a flash in everyones eyes, thus halting the fight for a split second. Lucci blinded by the flash had to drop down on the ground only to receive a shield bash in his stomach by the guardian.

Lucci could have used tekkai but since Paulie was there he decided against it. Lucci flew back by the montrous strength the guardian had. He landed on his feet on a soldier that was about to slaughter a Shadow.

Kaku reeled back as his saws flew towards another soldier again saving another Shadow.

Paulie just got hurt.

Though Paulie then took his ropes and then wrapped Kaku and spun him around. He then loosened the ropes sending Kaku at the Guardian. The Guardian slid back a little, but he was undamaged. Kaku had swirlies on his eyes. Paulie gawked. 'How in hell are we going to defeat him?' He turned his head to Lucci. Lucci narrowed his eyes making a signal. 'Lay those ropes on me. You die.'

Lucci scanned the guardian for weaknessess. As he was about to give up, the Guardian stepped over Kaku and raised his sword, ready to impale the long nose man. "**The sun will bask in your death**!" Lucci narrowed his eyes. He can't do Soru with Paulie watching. He then saw the suns rays getting nearer the sword and he smirked his luck. He closed his eyes when the rays hit the sword for the flash blinded everyone around.

When it faded, the sight to behold was Lucci holding the glowing sword not being burned by using Tekkai after Soru. Kaku opened his eyes and then he shouted, "OH GOD WHY!?" He rolled to his right and stood up. 'Thats a view that I would die from.'

Lucci pulled his fist back and then send it to the Guardians face. When it made contact and then the guardian fell back. Time seemed to slow, as he now saw a flaw in the Guardian. There was normal skin on the Guardians ear. Lucci looked to the near night sky.

Its almost time. He turned to Kaku and nodded. Kaku looked at the sky then nodded again. He then ran to Lucci and then used Lucci to leap over the gate. (Remember his first appearance?)

Lucci looked to where Kaku leaped. The mission always come first.

Lucci viewed all around him to see soldiers, Paulie without his cigars now, and lastly to the standing Guardian. He then got into battle stance.

Guess that will have to wait.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mahal Taj - Northern Wall**

Narutos situation right now could have been avoided if two things happened. If he hadn't skipped training on wall climbing and bringing Blueno here. Well... Blueno would be with the other group.

Damn.

Our blond ninj- I mean assassin is climbing the north wall up to the cage room where Kalifas held. He wasn't really enjoying it.

Kumadori climbed quickly up due to decreasing his weight and gravity. Jyabura was tougher than the others so he was with Kumadori. Naruto fell behind has he had just over an average humans strength. He was considered strong for his quick thinking and his powers.

Kumadori would have carried him, but said, or yelled, this is good training. Narutos eyes twitched.

Kalifa better thank him for this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mahaj Tal - Southern Gate**

Lucci sped towards the guardian with speed that suprised Paulie and his enemy. Lucci then spin-kicked the guardian back. After that, he sent his fist at being adding more damage. The Guardian retaliated and then took a swift thrust of it's sword only for Lucci to dodge it and then he took hold of his sheild and smashed it on the Guardian. "**ARGH**!" The Guardian roared.

The Guardian felt sluggish as the night came but still went on fighting. It's ear and chin was now normal. Paulie then didn't want to feel left out as he took out ropes, but this time there's knives connected to them. Paulie swung the ropes and then swung them to the Guardian. The knives slashed the armor making it look like a tiger swiped its claws. Then the ropes fully wrapped around the guardian.

Lucci took this time to to unleash an assault on the guardian. While the guardian was tied up Lucci first punched the head and then the torso. He jumped and rolled in the air to drop-kick like he tried to do so in the first place, but that failed. Time for payback.

While Paulie watched he felt something behind his head and then dropped unconcious. Lucci kept going with his dropkick and slammed the head of the guardian dropping it to the ground. The Guardian fell on the floor and gazed upon the sky. Night time has come. His black skin receded and now it just shows a muscled man.

The assassin looked back and saw Zon and his horse coming towards him. The horse stopped and Zon got off of it. He then clapped at Lucci.

"Good job for stalling him." Zon congratulated him. His appearances has changed like his counterpart did. But instead of black he looks snow white and his eyes had a blue color to it.

He watched in amusement as the guardian shakily stood up. "A persistant one, isn't he?" He walked in a slow motion towards the man in the golden armor. Once he got near, he put his fist back. When he got to the Guardian he sent just a twinge of power to the punch.

Though that punch was weak, the force was opposite. The guardian was sent like a rocket to the gate behind him. The gate couldn't stand against the pressure so it crumbled.

Luccis eyes widened, shocked at the power of that small punch. He could do that with his most powerful move against that gate and then it do the same effect, the drawback was the energy it took from him. This man is truly strong, though that it's just nighttime already.

Luccis eyes widened again that they might pop. The night has only begun. That means Zons strength is at its minimum.

Who is this man? He asked himself

Just then Zon chuckled and Lucci narrowed his eyes at him. Zon turned around. His spiky hair was now smoothed and his teeth were sparkly white. His sword has bat wings on its handle and it is pitch black.

Zon raised his arms. Closed his eyes. And the moonlight appeared to only shine on him. "_Perfect_." He said in a smooth angelic voice. "_Now I liberate this island_." He opened his eyes and stared at Lucci with them.

"_I thank you for your part in my invasion_." He began. Lucci then felt Zon behind him with his sword on his throat. He whispered in Luccis ears. "_As you know now as a pawn, you are to be disposed of now_."

_Sling!_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mahaj Tal - Northern Wall**

Naruto was getting tired of climbing this wall. He needs a break, godamnit!

He looked to his right and saw a window there. He climbed the ledge to get to it When he got there he saw a fat man delighted to see a whole array of food before him. Naruto narrowed his eyes. And remembered his promise to Omaya. 'So this is Kali-teme, eh' "**Wow that guy is FAT**!" 'You said it.'

Naruto then brought foot back and then smashed his foot against the window. Kali was in the middle of having some steamed chicken. He almost chocked in suprise as Naruto went inside. Naruto glared at the tyrant. His belly rumbled and forgot that he had no food since coming here.

He then scanned the rows of food to see if theres something he could snack off to.. 'Meh nothing speci-' He stopped at the end of the table on his side. It was a steaming bowl of ramen. 'HOLY SHIT! I am having that.' He marched to the delicacy and started eating. As he finished he then burped and then got yelled by the fat man.

"How dare you enter my chambers and casually eat my feast you brute!" Naruto shrugged saying that he really didn't give a rats ass. He just simply ate another piece of food. He looked at the behemoth before him. The guys legs as small as a six year old. Naruto thinking he was safe just went on eating/stealing the mans food.

But then the ogre just crawled towards him at a suprisingly fast speed. Then, Kali took his gold trident out and stabbed Naruto with it. But Naruto used Tekkai to deflect the blow. Naruto flew back on the table of food sending them all to the ground.

"My feast! HOW DARE YOU!" Kali exploded.

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. They widened as he saw the only food remained unharmed. Kyubi warned him, "Kit..." He ignored the cuation and thought the hell with the consequences.

So he just took a bite out of...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ohfrag - Mahaj Tal - Cage Room**

Hanu was fantasizing about his pleasures at the feast. His body against every woman in that cage room. Especially that special one. That one he is standing right in front of right now. He licked his lips in a way that would make most bandits sickened.

All the women in that room didn't want to see him there. The one who made their lives hell with the whips and commands that his men gave them. They now dread for the day of the feast that they heard from the Slavers.

The prince went inside the cage alerting the woman of his presence. Kalifa looked at the man before him in disgust. She could not expect this. A vacation had to be good for her. When she goes back to Iceburg...

Hanu looked he was about to have some fun. Maybe that's why he's was only wearing a robe.

He put his hand on her cheek. "Hmm... You look so delicous. I guess it won't hurt for an appetizer." Hanu smiled viciously at the things he would do to her. He took his dagger out and licked it. The dagger was golden and a diamond jewel was placed at the tip.

Then when he about to drop his robe revealing his nudicity to the world...

_WAM!!!!!!!!!!!!_

A leg just made contact with his privates. This leg belonged to Kaku as his face was now in extreme anger. He appeared behind Hanu and just sent one right to it. The thought of Kima came to his mind and then the image of Kalifa appeared.

Hanu dropped to the ground as he held whats left of his amigos. He then clumsily stood up and turned to Kaku. He pointed his shaking finger. "Y-you-" The comensed an epic hand wave. "-How dare you interrupt my pleasures!" He then took out the dagger he had and took a stance. Suprisingly the clothes were on.

Kakus hat hid his eyes, but by the way hes gnashing his teeth, you could tell he was FURIOUS. He looked up and it did show his anger amplified 10x. Hanu charged Kaku with his dagger held up in the sky.

Kaku narrowed his eyes as he could easily kill this asshole a thousand times. No...looked to Kalifa who was near naked if it wasn't for that blanket. He saw a ghost of Kima beside her with flames on her body. He slowly took out his saws and thought of all the torture techniques Lucci had tuaght him after the Eden incident. A quick death...

...is not an option.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of the chapter.**

**Hoped you all like it. Review if you like. I would definitely like it. PLEASE!!!!**

**For those who might wonder why Lucci is weaker is because he can't use the Rokushiki with Paulie there.**

**Next Chapter: Moonlight Sunrise**


	16. CP9:Moonlit Sunrise

**Sup. **

**Sorry I took a bit, but I've been making Amvs on youtube. My profile is Goregoja if you want go there(Pfft...as if.) And the dreaded exam time in school...**

**This is the last chapter of the Ohfrag arc and then on to next year (In the fic). This chapter is very long because I want to end this arc now. I kind of screwed it up a bit.**

**Oda used historical figures and references for his Manga. A man samed the Sun King in the olden days was just like Kali. I bashed my head on the desk when I learned of the man. I could have used him for this arc.**

**Chapter 16: **_Moonlit_ **Sunrise**; _**Naruto, The Avatar of Chakra**_

**Title Page: As the moon brightens and the sun darkens, both interconnect in the middle.**

**The two reveal Naruto kneeling down and on his hands is a fruit. Kali is behind him with the sun glowing on him behind the blond boy facing the front. On Narutos left is Lucci in his leapord form and on his right is Jyaburas wolf form in which both face Kali. On top of Kali is Zons form under the moonlight. In the sun, Hanu is fighting Kaku while Suri is striking Kalifa. In the moon, Kumadori is on his staff with Jugikal trying to get him.**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto and One Piece just like how we own the sun and the moon. We don't...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ohfrag - Mongal Villa**

Dahju slowly walks through the streets to not gain the attention of sleeping villagers. On his back, is Omaya in dreamland as she drools on his back. Dhaju walked towards a familiar looking house and knocked on the door.

When the door opened, it revealed Jukigals wife who was looking dead tired about now. She was worried sick about her husband and her daughter in captivity.

Now imagine her suprise to find a man in her front door holding her daughter. Well, motherly instincts kicked in as she took out a knife from nowhere and chucked it at Dahju. He eeped and ducked the weapon.

He outstreched his hand to stop her and with his other hand he ripped off his face like a mask. Dahju was actually Jukigal in disguise.

One problem.

The disguise is basically worthless as he does not infiltrate anything nor has a certain fetish like some people. (**Coughcoughhackcough... What? Can't a guy cough in peace**?)

She brought her hands to her mouth as tears came out of her eyes. She ran to Jukigal and gave him one of the biggest hugs she ever gave in the history of hugs. Jukigal kissed her and gently gave the sleeping Omaya to her.

He then gave Omaya a kiss on the forehead and disappeared in the shadows, putting back on the mask for no apperant reason.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mahaj Tal - Cage Room**

'Kakun?' Kalifa thought in confusion. 'How did he get here so soon?' She saw the boy kicking her failed rapist in the nuts. To which she was grateful for. Now she sees his worry for her and the anger at Hanu as he took out his saws. She didn't worry that Kaku was going to lose. She was just worried for him for some reason.

As Hanu brought his dagger up in the air, Kaku sent her a hidden message. 'Run' She nodded and started to get out of there. Hanu noticed her leaving and tried to stop her. "Wait! You come back here you bitch! You are supposed to be my angel!" When he got nearer and nearer, he was intercepted by Kakus Rankakyu. His ribs got slashed and he tripped due to the pain.

Kalifa would've handled him, if it weren't for the fear of her blanket dropping. When she got out of the room she then forgot the other women in the room. She went back inside to see Kaku walking towards Hanu, intent on using the saws.

She went to each cage and unlocked them and then guided them out. Hanu looked all the woman getting away. "No. NO!" He tried crawling towards the women but his arm got smashed by Kakus foot.

He looked up and then regretted it as Kaku kicked his face.

"Argh!" He held his face in pain. He wearily took his hands off his face and found that only he and his enemy are the only ones there. Kaku then took his saws and threw them towards Hanu.

Hanu was able to dodge the first one and blocked the other with his dagger. He then charged to Kaku and kicked his stomach. Kaku used Tekkai to deflect the weak blow and then punched Hanu in the face.

Hanu again hold his face as he was not strong enough to take pain. He gritted his teeth at this peasant who comes in, interrupt his pleasures, and let that woman let all the others out. He would make this man pay.

He looked at the wall behind him and saw two katanas. Now he wasn't really skilled in swords, but anything goes to defeat the peasant. He grabbed hold of the katanas and got into a very sloppy stance.

Kaku smirked at the flaws of his opponents and the fact that the ass would try to defeat him at his mastery. Buuut, for the fun of it, he put away his saws and took out his swords.

"_**Soru**_."

Kaku appeared right behind Hanu just stood there. Hanu was suprised at his speed and jumped away from Kaku. He took his swords and tried to strike Kaku. Kaku just stood there and then in light speed deflected the swords.

The swords flew straight from Hanus hands and he then felt something sharp and wet on his stomach. Hanu looked down and saw Kakus swords straight through him and the blood was dripping down the blades.

Kaku then took the swords out and then cut off the mans arms vertically.

"You wanted an angel?"

Kaku spun around and slashed the mans legs off horizontally.

"Well..."

He then sheathed his swords and took out the saws. He smirked at the horror-stricken face of Hanu.

"...You got a demon instead." (**Should've put Naruto for this fight, eh?)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mahaj Tal - Suris Bedroom (Yeah... I kinda forgot about her... Whoops!)**

On her bed she gently combed her hair with a silver brush. She has a silk robe on thanks to the slaves she ordered around. Her high hell slippers were useful to kill any guards that gets in her way or any slave that is actually standing up. Suris thoughts of others were unsanitory.

She hates everyone that is poor, ugly, or beneath her. And, to her, that's everybody. Even her brother and father. The only two people that she finds equal is herself and a man she finds very attractive. She found one but he did not seem into her that much and they were now in different islands.

Now Suri is now preparing for the feast. She is the only one not participating in any acts, but will just hav to watch. Thats why she hates her family. She grabbed some eyeliner from West Blue and applied onto her.

Her beauty is first and foremost the one thing she values. She is on borderline to consider it a religous practice to be more beautiful.

She heard the door open and narrowed her eyes. Who dares to enter her chambers at all? And without even knocking!

She looked out the bathroom door and saw a blonde woman with glasses and a blanket. She quickly went back into the bathroom. An intruder? 'No. Must be a slave.' Reassuredly thought Suri.

A few seconds later, Suri looked out the door and saw the woman putting on a red dress.

And it was HERS!!!

She went out the door and walked to the woman and grabbed her arm roughly. "And what do you think a slave like you are doing!?" She said in a menacing voice and a glare to burn straight through you.

The woman just returned with an icy glare and said with a 'back-off' tone, "Well, I'm just putting it on. Got a problem with that." And so the woman just smacked Suris hand away and the kicked the princess down.

The princess fell hard and scoffed. "Did you just... hit me?" She stood up and then grabbed her whip with spikes on it. She then lashed it out onto Kalifa. "YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!!!" The whip cracked on Kalifas skin.

She bit her lip at the pain and staggered back. She now sported a cut on her arm at the whip and from the spikes two holes beside it. Suri then tried to use her whip again at her arm, but Kalifa used Tekkai to soften the slash. Now it is just a papercut with two dots beside it.

Suri suprise was shown by the way she faltered. That was a mistake, as Kalifa the used Soru to appear right in front of Suri. "_**Shigan**_." She then stabbed Suri with her thumb to show a hole on her skin.

Suri blood ran cold. This slave marred her perfect skin? 'Oh. She is going down now.' She then took the whip and wrapped it around Kalifa. The spikes made holes all over her waist. Suri then pulled Kalifa to her inflicting even more pain.

Suri then kicked Kalifa in the legs making her drop on her knees. She then put her foot on Kalifas face. "So slave. Any last words." Kalifa opened her mouth to say something, but then bit down on the princesses foot. The princess screeched and kicked Kalifas face with her other foot.

With the whip off her, Kalifa ran to her hopping enemy and pushed Suri to the wall. She grabbed the whip and broke the window with. She then threw the whip out the window, rendering Suri with nothing to fight with.

Suris closed her eyes at the contact with the slave. She heard the woman whisper in her ear. "Just to let you know, I am no slave." Her head was then pulled forward and smashed back into the wall. Kalifa then grabbed hold of her hair and pulled her to the near the window. She then held the princess out of the window.

The princess opened her lids and saw the the woman and her room in the backround. She looked on down and saw that she was six stories from the ground. 'Oh god. I'm afraid of heights!' And started to kick wildly in the air.

All Kalifa needs to do is simply let go. Flowing on her cheeks, were tears on Suris face. She honestly didn't want to die. Not on this day.

Not without meeting that man.

Kalifas eyes were hidden by the glare in her glasses. The shine made Suri shut her eyes. Kalifa then threw the woman back into the room. Suri skid across her carpet and into her expensive mirror. The glast shattered and she groaned as she got knocked out.

Kalifa stared at the woman impassively and heard the sound of battle. She viewed the scene of the fight outside and saw the Lucci with a pale man finishing off a golden warrior. She then saw the same pale man then holding his sword against Luccis neck.

Her eyes widened and thought, 'Oh no...' She then heard the sound of a window breaking behind her. Who she saw shocked her.

"You guys are here?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mahaj Tal - Southern Gate**

Sling

That was the sound of Lucci having his throat slit. Zon took a calm stance and sheathed his sword. He walked back as he saw the man held his hand to his throat.

Luccis eyes were big and and he felt the blood trickle down his chest. He put his hand on the source of the blood and tried to stop the blood from coming out. Her turned his torso around and face Zon with a shocked expression. Hattori flew away and went to the castle.

Zon smirked at the death of the warrior. His eyes were completely healed during the night. He knew all about CP9 and if he did what he need to do, they would stop him. '_I can't destroy this country with those maggots around_.' He thought bitterly.

Lucci then dropped to his knees and put down his hand. A smirk on his face.

Zons eyes widen at the damage that hes done and took out his sword. He charged toward Lucci. But Lucci vanished, leaving Zon to frantically look for him.

'_A papercut? I slashed him, so why isn't he pooling out blood_!?!' He kept looking around, but just saw his soldiers finishing the battle. He calmed himself with a breath of fresh air. He must control his emotions to He opened his mouth widely to take in the wind.

Doing that in the desert is simply the worst action you could possibly take,

Just then, Lucci appeared with a handful of sand and then threw it into Zons mouth. On his throat was just a paper cut for using Tekkai.

Zon eyes saw red when he spat out the grains. He glared at the now rogue. "_A cheap shot_!" He spat out with some sand coming out. Lucci just simply stared at Paulie, completely ignoring the jab. He closed his eyes on whether or not to use _that_ move. Paulies unconscious, he needs to kill the Shadow leader, and his men he'll kill later.

So...yeah. He's using it.

Lucci opened his eyes and smirked showing his now fangs and fur grew out of his skin. His ponytail was now wide long bushy hair. He grew taller and more bulkier as he as three colors. From his front torso to the palms were normal skin. Then all on his back was yellow fur and black circled stripes, like a jaguar. Between the two was white fur. (**How he looks is in his manga cover Vol 44**)

Zoan - Neko Neko No Mi: Model Jaguar: Ability to transform into a jaguar or a hybrid betwwen man and cat.

Zon raised an eyebrow at the introduction. '_A jaguar? That's going to stop me_?' He laughed at the feline-man. That would of pissed Lucci off...

..if he didn't just kneed Zon in the face.

The man fell back but spinned in mid-air and landed softly on the sand. He then charged forward and almost sliced Luccis head off. Almost, because Lucci used Soru to evade the attack.

"**Rankakyu!"**

An air blade glided swiftly across the sand and struck Zons leg. Zon dropped to his knee but kept his ground as he rolled over and then shot his whole body forward.

"**Tekkai!" **

Luccis skin hardened and the bat just simply pushed him. Luccis foot then got charged up and the shot to the side and then used the other leg to shot back to Zon.

"**Geppou**!"

Zon then fell and made hard contact with the floor. He was now fustrated at the how the tide was against him. His devil fruit was supposed to power him up. But he understands that Luccis did the same.

He took a fighting stand with one arm up, his legs crouched and his other arm back. This stance was pretty weird.

"**Soru**"

Lucci traveled to Zons location and aim for the face. Zon saw that attack and then caught his hand. Lucci twirled in midair and shot an air blade from his leg.

The Shadow leader took his arm and wrapped it around Luccis head. His leg was then on the leapords shoulder. He then climbed up to stand on the assassins head and bounced with his feet. He took his sword and pointed it downward.

Lucci just stepped backward and shrugged off some sand on his shoulder. In front of him Zon stabbed the ground.

When he got his sword out, Zon made a vertical slice to Lucci and stopped midway. He thrusted forward to Luccis chest. Lucci couldn't use Tekkai as his muscles were thumping in pain. His blade went straight through his skin. The blood spilled out like a soda.

Around them, were the Shadows charging torwards the palace. Zon said as his men stampeded to the palace, "_Now you see. The power to destroy islands. Civilizations. I have that in the darkened days. And now the Shadow will cover the light_." He kept on rambling and preaching to not notice whats above.

"And the fact still sta-" "**Tekkai: Kill-Claw**!"

Blood spurted out Zons face as three slash marks formed on his face. He grunted and took his sword out of Lucci. He looked up and then saw nothing but when he looked at Lucci he saw another animal-hybrid beside him.

A wolfman.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mahaj Tal - Chamber of Kali**

Devil Fruit. Mysterious food of supernatural powers. It gives the eater the power of any kind. Randomized. Like a gamble.

Logia - Elemental. Zoan - Animal. Paremancia - Paranormal. Three types of Devil Fruit to add the mystery.

One problem. It takes away your ability to swim. A price to pay if your a pirate.

But Naruto is no pirate. He is an assassin. Or a ninja if you look at it in a different point of view.

We now see him laying on a grand table of food,but without the food. One was untouched.

A second later, with a bite to boot, it has become useless.

Naruto has eaten a devil fruit.

Blesses or cursed. It depends on his perspective. His power has grown tremendously as his spirit was filled with life. His body glowed a pearl color and formed a second layer of skin. (Think Kyubi Naruto, only without the tail and a pearl color.)

Then in a sudden rush, the layer came clean off and went inside Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes and gulped another peice of the fruit. It was just that good! He got up and got off the table.

"**Kit**." Kyubi called out.

Naruto closed his eyes and everything slowed down. (He doesn't control time, it happens when he talks to the Kyubi.) He opened them and saw himself in front of the Kyubi.

Problem is that those bars is now a steel wall. The only hint of Kyubi are the holes in the wall to show his eyes and mouth. The other walls seemed to be flowing with chakra and the floor was flooded with it. The pipes were huge and their color was of pearl.

Naruto slowly looked around him, seeing all the changes. He looked to Kyubi and asked, "What happened?"

Kyubi smirked in his fox form. "**Add chakra to your body and see for yourself.**."

The blond boy looked at his body and applied chakra to it. He was suprised at the results. His whole body turned into chakra. He questioningly raised his head up to look at Kyubi. "What is this?"

Logia - Rei Rei No Mi: Gives the ability to make the user turn into spirit(chakra) itself.

This message was relayed to Naruto. His eyes widened. He then had a thought. He turned his right arm into chakra but then the chakra exploded out all over the room. His arm then formed back together.

"**Hmm. You need more control kit. Should have done that tree walking exercise**."

"SHUT UP!"

Kyubi chuckled at Naruto, making the boy cross his arms and pout. He only does that now with the fox. "Alright kit. Do me proud and kick that mans fat ass." Naruto nodded and saluted. He then disappeared through the chakra.

Kyubi closed his eyes and smirked. Naruto was getting stronger and stronger. "Hehe. In the future you just might..." Kyubi shook his head. "..Naah."

Naruto opened his eyes and time move normal. When it did, Naruto felt three stabs on his rib. Seems Kali got pissed at his power being taken away. He shoved his trident further into Narutos ribs, making the boy scream.

'Doesn't Logia help-' "**Whoops. Seems like your not invincible**." "Thanks for the useful info AFTER I get stabbed.

Kali then waved the trident fast and Naruto painfully slid off. He then landed on the ground. However he landed on the pool of his blood and slipped on it. He tumbled to the floor. His eyes closed at the force and then shot open.

He rose carefully and then charged at the obesity. Naruto climbed the fat and then charged his chakra to his leg. He twirled his body. "_**Reikakyu**_." And out came a bigger and pearl version of _**Rankakyu**_. This blade struck the fat man and sliced the man fat. Blood came out and Naruto wasn't done.

He then used Soru five feet away from Kalis location. Then pointed at Kali like one would hold a gun. Then he yelled, "_**Reigan**_!" And then a ray of chakra burst out of his hand. It went through Kali like finger through a hole. But when the ray hit, Kali suddenly became more tired and his eyes drooped a little.

Kali yawned and slowly turned his head to the table of food. He then became very awake. This brat has eaten his precious feast. He put a mantra in his head to get the anger to keep him awake. When he kills this thug, he'll go to the cage rooms and release his fustrations pleasurely.

He took his trident out and then thrust it repeatedly at Naruto. Naruto swerved his body and fluidly dodged the strikes. He took his kodachi and parried the trident. He has improved in the way of the sword and has an interest in them. He then did another parry, but this time he ran with the sword on the trident. He then jumped high in the air and prepared for a **_Reikakyu_**.

In the air, Naruto then formed some chakra to his feet, but with terrible control, he skyrocketed torward the ceiling. He landed on the bed and groaned. This was not how he wanted to fight after he got a cool power.

His thoughts then cranked up a bit. With more chakra, he could now do the jutsus he always wanted to do. His hands formed a sign.

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mahaj Tal - Southern Gate**

Jyabura smirked as the man he just clawed stared at him with fustration and anger. He looked like the exact opposite of Luccis leapord form. He had gray fur and his nose grew out. His ponytail is now a part of the fur and has a normal tan stomach in contrast to Luccis abdomen. His suit still stayed the same.

Zoan - Inu Inu No Mi: Model Wolf - Gives the user the ability to turn into a wolf and a hybrid wolf.

Beside the wolf, the jaguar stared at his counterpart. Jyabura noticed the look, smirked, and pointed up. Lucci looked up and saw in a castle window Kalifa and Kumadori. "Kalifa was freed by Kaku and saw your situation. And Hattori informed of whats going on. So I decided to help you sorry ass." Lucci narrowed his eyes at the wolf.

Zon looked at his odds. Two against one. Not that great. Both his foes, then looked at him with a smirk and a frown. Zon then just smiled. A cold smile. "_No matter how many of you there are, I will send you to the void_."

Jyabura then raised a hairy eyebrow. "This guy's Leader-sama that Dahju talked about. Maybe gone batshit crazy, just like the rest of the world. Oh well. _**Tekkai:Kenpou**_!" He then got into a stance with all the muscles being hardened.

He then got on all-fours and ran all the way to the bat. Jyubura jumped and yelled, "_**Tekkai: Maten Rou**_!" He then used both his legs to smash into Zon. Zon took it quite badly and fell down. He then saw Lucci coming at him. '. Lucci hopped and then landed on him on the ground. Rolling over to the side, Zon stood up and took out the blade he had.

He took a stance and leaped to Jyabura. Attempting to slice off the arms, Zon took his sword and slashed upwards. The sword only made contact with the air and on came a kick from Jyabura.

The two wasted no time when they charged against him. Lucci aimed a sidesweep kick to the bats legs, while Jyabura climbed on Lucci, and pounced the man. Zon then felt a pain on his legs and then his body was thrown backwards. He was now on the ground with Jyabura on top of him.

He then noticed the moon shine upon him. His smirk appeared on his lips and his eyes told the two enemies that he was giddy. 'Just what I needed. A power boost.' He then kicked Jyabura off, sending the CP9 to Lucci. Lucci just sidestepped and let Jyabura fall.

Jyabura landed on all four of his limbs and then growled at the man. "Tch. Bastard finally gets good." Lucci just smiled like a kid from a candy shop. Only this kid just wants some blood.

He lifted his leg and then kicked the sand. What came out of his leg was now a sand blade. "**_Suna Rankakyu_**." The blade then struck Zons left arm. Jyabura came up next and stretched out his claws slicing the mans rib. Zon, though, didn't feel a thing.

Zon now ran towards Lucci faster than the speed of Soru. His target was Lucci. Jyaburas eyes widen at the bat. 'Damn that's fast.' He thought in suprise. Zon kicked Lucci and then did an uppercut. Lucci dodged his kick, but got a fist full of fist when he flew up.

Zon then targeted Jyabura and took his sword to slice the wolf in half. The CP9 dodged by ducking and then headbutted the Shadow. Zon didn't budge one bit. He took his knee and made it kiss Jyaburas chest. He then raised his feet to meet the wolfs chin.

Jyabura fell back, but then was used as a stepping stone for Zon to jump to Lucci. Zon then spun for power and kicked Lucci to drop on Jyabura.

Both of the members were on the ground.

Zon was smiling at their downed. "You see. Just as your on the ground, so will the rest of this island." He arrogantly said. He then thought of what to do next. He got an army, hes conquering an island, and now he has flicked a thorn off his side. Now all thats left to do is to obtain One Piece.

He still has the pirate blood in him.

He heard footsteps and turned to see Dahju. He wore the same outfit, but now has a purple dyed vest with long sleeves on top. "_Ah, Just in time_." He greeted sarcastically. Dahju bowed and his head too in embarrasment. "How is the invasion?" He asked to change topics. Zon looked to the moon that was now over the castle. "_Smooth as the moon_."

He then thought of what to do with Dahju. "The long nose man is inside the castle. Kill him and any others you find." Dahju nodded and sped inside the castle.

Zon then found that the blond man, Paulie, was about to wake up. Zon frowned at the man. He needs to dispose of these men now. He then marched towards the cigar man and took his sword. He stood over Paulie and raised his sword up.

Just as he got near in killing the man, He felt a surging power unexpectantly obliterated his stomach. It was like a cannon, but this time, it hit him. Zon dropped the sword, almost decapitating the man below him.

He was sent the ground. '_What happened? The moon should have helped me_.' He looked to the sky and he widened his eyes. He then formed a smile and closed them. The scars appearing on them. And then chuckled at his own thought.

_'_I truly am blind.'

The sun was now coming up.

A now standing Lucci was panting. His hands were on his knees. The vision is now blurry. And now, he turned back into his human form. He just used that move again just like in Janapre. It always takes a toll on him.

Paulie then woke up and saw Lucci panting with Zon eating the sand. Jyabura was nowhere to be seen and the guardian was still on the ground. He then shouted to Lucci, "OY!"

Lucci turned a slight bit to see a now awake Paulie. Paulie got up and walked towards the assassin. "Hey what happened to Zon and Kaku?" Lucci turned back to Zon. No Hattori to speak for him, so Paulie will now annoy him. Just then, out came a bunch of near naked female slaves running out the castle. Paulies eyes then shouted at them. "OY! Shameless! All of you!" And then got stapeded by all of them.

Lucci put his fingers and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Kalifa better thank him for this.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mahaj Tal - Inside the Entrace**

Dahju ran through the halls alone to look for the long nosed assassin. His master knew all along who they were and when they came. Zon used their help to invade the castle and then backstabbed them. A cruel but efficient plan. And he was all for it.

He needed this for his family. The island will soon become a pit of hatred. This has simarly happened time and time again. A long era of chaos and a short day of peace. The only way to stop this cycle is to destroy the island and make a new one. A utopia.

'These halls are too damn long.' He fustratingly thought as he ran through the endless tunnels.

Highly designed endless tunnels.

He thought of the CP9 members that he was spend a short time with. Two of them struck out the most. The blond hair boy and the kabuki.

The blond hair managed to calm his child and made her agree to the assassins wishes. He has never done that with him.

The kabuki was just damn strange to him.

He smiled as he finally got to the door to the main room. He went inside and found a whole bunch of dead bodies everwhere. But they weren't the soldiers. They were Shadows. Who caused this?

In the middle of the grotesque scene, was a man on a golden rod. He was singing chants and waving his hand. He was the answer to that question.

It was that damn kabuki.

He glared at the assassin with a vengeful promise. "You..." He whispered in a tone of anger.

Kumadori stopped singing and looked at the warrior. He was going to help Lucci and Jyabura, but all the Shadows came this way. "Hmm?" He blinked three times and and smiled greatly. "Oh! Dahju-san! You've arrived! Yoyoi!" This made Dahju more provoked at how cheerful the kabuki is.

"Why did you kill our men!? Your a traitor!" A facade has been put up.

Kumadori just kept on smiling at him. Ignoring the question, he slid down the staff. He then spin it in a dramatic motion and got into a fighting stance. "Saa. Saa. It is you that is a traitor-san. Kami-sama will be very dissapointed at how your leader ha fallen."

Dahju just bowed his head, not showing the emotion that he felt. His shaking fists indicated that he was quite outraged. He then ran towards Kumadori and thus began the brawl.

He sent then slid on the ground and through Kumadoris legs. In a fluid motion, he gently stood up and then claws appeared from his sleeves. He then sent his arms clawing the kabuki. But the claws got lost in the silky hair.

Kumadoris hair then hardened and formed into fingers. They all stabbed Dahju. Two in the chest, two to the arms and one in the leg. Dahju grunted and spat out blood. He then felt a heavy weight on him.

Kumadori threw a dead Shadow at him. Dahju fell back to the floor and closed his eyes. When he opened them he saw one of his comrades dead eyes. "Gah!" He pushed the corpse off him and stood up quickly.

Kumadori kept on coming with the dead as though if it was a game of catch. Dahju just kept on dodging, but some collided with him. He had enough and then had no choice.

He used his claws to slice up the thrown corpses. He did this with a heavy heart, since these were his comrades. He then got close to Kumadori and reared his fist back. "You bastard!" Kumadori just raised his staff and hit the ground.

There was two effects to that action. One was that is caused cracks on the floor and the force stalled Dahju. The other is that it made Kumadori rise in the air. While he was in the air, he then spun his staff like a helicopter.

Dahju narrowed his eyes at the flying kabuki. He then hurled some daggers to Kumadori, but all fell due to gravity and the fact that the assassin is way high up. Kumadori still kept on his goofy smile. Then he yelled, "_**Seimei Kikan**_!" His body then became larger and larger like a ball. "_**Tekkai**_" His muscles begin to harden and then drop to the floor.

Dahju widened his eyes. "Damn it!" He shouted and looked for a way out. He found none. An idea popped in his head and then raised his claw up in the air. When Kumadori made contact with the floor, the claw sliced through his skin despite Tekkai.

But Dahju felt the power and fell hard to the ground. Kumadori stood up and and got his staff out, his body now "normal". On his hip was deep wounds from the claws. "Your plan has failed traitor-san. Now come and feel the burn of my fury!" He then posed and his put his hand on the tip of his staff. He rubbed in a fast motion and out came a burst of red fire.

He then positioned himself to throw it like a javelin. But then, Dahju reached his hand to his face and let a finger into his skin. "I am not who you think I am." In a sudden motion, he ripped his face off.

Revealing...Jukigal! Oh My God! Burn me in some pudding! What a twist!

Kumadori just stood there still in the position.

_Fuah!_

The staff then flew out of Kumadoris outstreched hands and proceed to stab through his chest. Dah- I mean, Jukigal screamed at the scorching pain chest felt. Kumadori shrugged. "Whoops." Jukigal gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He put his hands on the rod and tried to take it out. A slow agonizing scene. With each second, was a little inch out.

_Plop!_

The rod was finally out, and he dropped it, making a clang sound. There was now a hole in the center of his chest, and burns around it. He let his arms sag and blood came out of his mouth. He kept panting slowly and the pain was be excrutiating. Kumadori then walked up to him him and layed his hand on the Shadows eyes.

"Rest. Young warrior. Your sins have been repented." He dropped his hand and then laid back a fist. "_**Jougan**_!" The fist hit the face of the man, sending him to land of unconcousness.

Kumadori then closed both his eyes and shook his head like a lion. "Yoyoi!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mahaj Tal - Chambers of Kali**

_Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! _And then..._Pop_!

Out came multiples of Narutos that filled the room. There was about ten of them, since Naruto wanted to start off easy. He grinned as he watched all of his clones. Kalis expression was a bit different.

His eyes were now swirls out of his head and a snot came down his nose like a rope on a tree. His chin was now part of his neck as the jaw he once had dropped to the floor.

His surprise was HUGE when he saw nine more blonds being poofed into existence. Naruto, not being one to waste time, immediately took charge with all his clones. Three of the them to the righ, three to the left, and four in the middle.

The left group and right group all jumped and made Rankakyus at the Sun King. He screamed high pitched as cuts were now largenening on his body and the slices making their way in. The middle grup then climbed up on Kali by jumping on his fat. When they all made it up to his head they then extended their fingers to his head.

The Sun King, though all this pain, saw the attack and just bended back to avoid the blows. The middle group didn't relent as the all of them just stomped on mans neck. Kali choked and then fell down. He looked to his right and saw his trident right by him. He quickly grabbed it and then in a wide arc struck all of the middle group with all of them popping out of existence.

It appears that Naruto isn't in the middle group as all the clones were still there. Kali stood up and roared. His face looked hot red and smoke came out of his ears. He adjusted his robes and jumped. He came back down with a slam, making a three-hundred and sixty degree shock wave. Then the Narutos though reacted fast and leaped to avoid the shock waves.

Naruto then had a plan to defeat him and whispered to each of them his idea. All of them nodded and soon one grabbed each others hand. The Naruto on the far left grabbed the one adjacent to him and then spin around. When he grabbed that one, the other grabbed another and so on, making the Left Naruto looking like he's swinging a whip. The tip of the whip, Right Naruto, then formed tekkai hardening himself. Now the Left Naruto aimed the whip at Kali. The right Naruto felt his body smack Kalis head in a sickening crack.

Kali fell to the floor with a giant thud. His belly looking like a hill, now that he's on the floor. All the clones went away and Naruto himself stood there panting. It wasn't chakra exhuastion, oh no. Now that he has unlimited chakra by being chakra itself, he doesn't suffer from any chakra illnessess or outage. This was just your plain old exhuastion kicking in.

He then decided to check to see where Kalifa was. When he started walking, he heard a noise behind him. He turned back to see Kali there with his trident in hand. He wobbled all the way to Naruto and then raised his trident. Naruto tiredly look at the trident, not even caring about his impeding death. Simply becuase of this word.

"_**Reikkai**_!"

A second layer of chakra formed on top of Narutos skin. He still had his stace on, which was strange because one would have to be in a solid stance for Tekkai. But this is Reikkai, where one could be in any stance and it appears for a split second. The trident came down on him and the seconds later there was the sound of glass shattering.

Kali stopped his breath for a moment to think what he just saw. This kid breaking his trident in matter of seconds. The brat that shattered his paradise came up to him and then bend down.

When Naruto got to him he tried with the best of his control to form his hand into a weapon. Success has appeared again. His arm was now a pearl hammer. He looked at Kali and saw a spirit of a girl whimpering beside the laying slob. It was Omaya crying.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, which were now forming red. He then growled showing his fangs. His hair grew more spiky and then the hammer turned into fiery red and the blunt side turned sharp forming an axe. He thought of all the slaveries, the deaths and the depression this world had because of that fat man before him. It was Konoha all over again.

He slowly raised his arm up and came smashing down. Blood splattered all across the floor and was now a pool.

The Sun Kings rule diminished.

Naruto returned to his normal features and his arm was back to just being an arm. But what Naruto felt was complete shock as he dropped to the floor. His eyes widen and he looked at his shaking hand. 'K-Kyubi! What have I done!'

"**Oh yeah! You beginners and your first kill drama**." Kyubi forgot about Narutos inexperience with death. 'I'm serious!' Naruto shouted in his mind. Frantic that he killed someone.

"**Give me a break. You were just going to knock him out and happily ever after. Well I bet there was going to be a sequel of Kali coming back and this will happen all over again**." 'But you didn't really had to-' "**Trust me kit. It was for the best**.' Naruto stopped his shaking after a while and blinked tiredly. "I hope your right." He said outloud. He yawned and then dropped to the floor. The sunset now rising through the window giving him sunlight. On his face was an unemotional look. But either he was happy that Kali reign was over or sad that of his first kill. His final thought was...

'All in just one day.'

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Monghal Villa - Docks**

Sweat dropped down on Jukigals face as currently he was being glared at Lucci. Right now, the Galley-La consisting of Lucci, Kaku, and Paulie were leaving the island with Kalifa with them.

When Jukigal woke up, he found that the war ended with Kali supposedly choked on his food. His son, Hanu, was apperantly butchered by a free slave with a sword. And Suri disappeared along with some soldiers. And the Shadows retreated to the dark after that. Zon figured out to stop the cycle of tyranny. A new and a considerable leader. No, not him. Well not exactly him.

It was actually the Guardian. He used to be a high priest until Kali had fooled him into taking the Sun Sun fruit. That made him power hungry, since the priest was never defeated. But since Lucci and the others did so, he was now back to his preistly way. Zon also rules but by the Shadows. Should they're ever be an attack on the new king, he will assisst.

When he woke up from his slumber....

_Flashback_

_Jukigal opened his eyes and saw Hattori on top of him. Hattori then had a gleam in his eyes and furiously pecked his face. "Gah! Stop you piece of-" He stopped when a knife was thrown close to his face. He looked to his right and saw the Galley-La, his wife, and Omaya. He got up but a pain in his chest stopped that. He looked down on his chest to see bandages wrapped around._

_Omaya teared up and ran to the bedridden man. "Daddy!" She jumped on top of him and hugged him. Jukigal returned the hug with warmth. He closed his eyes and smiled warmly. Paulie looked away and stuck a finger in his mouth making gag noises. Kalifa just put her finger on her glasses and pushed them up._

_When the loving scene was over, Jukigals wife then spoke,regardless that she just threw that knife. "Honey... What heppened with you?" Jukigal looked on in shock. Didn't the Galley-La tell her? He looked at the workers but they seemed to be all gone. Even Hattori._

_Flashback End_

In the end, he told his family that he got sneak attacked by a soldier. This ended with him getting bonked on the head by his wife for being careless. That was the price to pay for betraying them, even though Paulie did not know of it. Another price was to pay a surmountable amount of money to pay for CP9.

Paulie did not know what happened to him or in general. One minute he was fighting the Guardian and the next was he got up and saw both armies defeated at the same time. He asked what happened, but Lucci wouldn't tell him, not in one bit. Nor Kaku and Kalifa would tell him since they said they were out cold.

"So I guess this is it. Thank you for all you've done." Jukigal said nervously. Lucci glaring at you means "Choose you words wisely. Or they will be your last."

The Galley-La went back on the boat. Kaku and Kalifa waved to them as the boat left. Hattori also waved his wing, but got a glare from Jukigal, which caused Hattori to smirk.

When the they couldn't see the island anymore, all of them dropped down except Lucci. He just sat down calmly and meditate. Kaku then turned to Kalifa. "When Iceburg tells you to get a vacation next time..."

"...tell him to fuck off."

A new voice came out. Paulie, Kaku, Hattori, and Kalifa looked around to see where the voice came from. They all looked at each other. Then they looked at Lucci who had his eyes closed. But with his eyebrows narrowed, that tells you that he's glaring with his eyes closed. So they all just turned back to each other. Ready to go back to Water 7.

Back at the docks, Jukigals wife turned to her husband. "Now where is Omaya?"

Jukigal just smiled.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ihman City. **

It was now time to go for CP9. They're mission was complete. Jyabura grumbled about how Kalifa should've told Iceburg to screw off. Kumadori reprimanded him for his language. Naruto slowly trudged back to the boat. He was glad he left the desert island, but he would kind of miss Omaya.

What happened at the castle was that Kaku found him near Kalis dead body and told him of what happened. Kaku then told Naruto to hurry and get out of here before anyone comes. Naruto agreed and left the castle to where he would find Jyabura and Kumadori.

And now he was here. On the boat and back to CP9 and bunch of missions in store. He's dead tired and wants to go home.

"Shiva-sama!" Naruto sighed, but then smiled. He turned around and saw Omaya waving at him. "I'll miss you!" Naruto nodded. "I will too!" He yelled back. Jyabura rolled his eyes and Kumadori cried at the scene.

Omaya cried also, as her role model was going away. She wanted to be just like him. Elsewhere, a certain father felt a dark pit in his stomach. She turned back ready to go back home.

"THE NAMES NARUTO, BY THE WAY!!!"

Omaya turned back shocked and looked down. She then smiled and continued walking. "Thank you..." She whispered.

"Naruto-niisan."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**On a boat by Ohfrag**

A certian princess of a desert opened her eyes. Suri saw that she was on a bed and in a fancy room. "Hmm...my type of room." She then got out of bed and looked in one of the drawers. She saw a really snazzy robe. She put it on and tried to investigat where she was.

Then the room shook and Suri almost fell. She then heard the sound of waters crashing. So she was on a boat. Did pirates capture her?

Her answer came through the door. Suri widen her eyes in complete and utter suprise. The next thing she did was runnning to the man and hugged him. It was the man she wanted to see again.

"Kojiro-kun!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**In Janapre - Hidden Location**

"So the Kyubi Jinchuriki has finally appeared?" A deep voice said. His outline showed spiky hair and eyes with multiple circles.

"Hai, Leader-sama." A sound of a boy answered. His outline showed a seventeen or eighteen year old.

"So what shall we do, yeah?" Another voice asked. This one had a ponytail and a bang that covered one eye.

"Simple we wait. Since he is the farthest, he will be the last." The deep voice answered.

"Which fucker will we send after the little shit?" A rude voice came out. His outline showed smooth hair and a triple bladed sythe.

"I know just the one. One who has experience with the seas." The deep voice said.

In the cave, sat a large man. Listening to his groups conversation. He knew who Leader-sama was talking about. He grabbed his large sword and smirked, showing a sharks teeth.

"He. So fate has made me come to you eh. Kojiro?"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End!**

Technique List:

Reikakyu - A bigger version of Rankakyu and powered with chakra.

Reigan:A ray of chakra from a fingertip. Doesn't cause damage, but lowers fatigue.

Reikkai:A more tougher version of Tekkai. Doesn't need a solid stance like most novices do.

**Akatsuki made their appearance, Kojiro gains a new member(or members), and Naruto has gained a new power. What happens next year?**

**Next chapter:Solo Mission!**

**From next chapter will have a mini-arc in Konoha in next years timeline. (Canon Naruto Timeline) If I said that nobody from Naruto will appear, sorry that I lied. I don't really plan out my stories. I write as I think.**


	17. CP9:Solo Mission

**Yo. Sorry if this update took awhile. A friend stayed over for the week. And I couldn't log on cause of a glitch in the internet and whatnot.**

**Chapter 17:Solo Mission!**

**Title Page:Naruto is now facing the entrance to a dojo. On his back is a picture of a unique sword.**

**I present to you now...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Konoha Mini-Arc! **

**A week after Narutos kidnap, the Sandiame is in an old rundown apartment. A tear on his face when he sees the word "DEMON!" on the wall. Beside it, on a shelf, is a picture of a blond boy smiling and someones hand on his shoulder. Though the picture is broken so that person is unknown to him.**

**Seeing this, he decides to take a stand against the council thats been sucking his power dry. A year later, the civilian and elder council has been officially removed and the Festival of October 10th was banned. Konoha now only has a ninja council of clans and several key members that were not arrogant enough to stand up to Sandiame.**

**Elsewhere, a one armed, one eyed, old man walks away from a prison with a smirk. As he leaves this peaceloving village, he decides to head for a place called Iwa. Back in Narutos apartment, you could see the picture changed. Now Naruto is in a tuxedo.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The mini-arcs will stay in the same year when Naruto was in Team 7, regardless of original timeline in my fic. As you just read, some stuff will be different. Team 7 is the focus of the mini-arc. I showed Sandiame becuase I like him.**

**And I have found a pairing for Robin.(Tee hee hee...)**

**Disclaimer:I wished I own Naruto or better yet...One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tower of Justice - Cellar**

"RAAAAHHH!" Came an furious shout from a blond boy. The wall cracked to his punch. His tuxedo had now red flames on his sleeves. And there was a pearl swirl on his back. His hair spike back looking like little tiny spikes. His nails now grew in little bigger and he now had tap shoes. He discarded his tie and now has a gold necklace. On his left ear was a peircing of a tiny red ball. His belt was now red and has the head of a fox on it.(This will be his features for a LONG time.)

Right now his features were of that of a fox since he was terribly angry. The reason for Narutos fury was simple.

Doflamingo has joined Shichibukai.

That means Naruto can't touch him. This was the second highest magnitude of anger he ever felt. The first was the mens bathroom... Doflamingo has now a slave system for the Tenryubito and that was one reason why he joined. Another is his power, or bounty, in which its 340,000,000. How he got that high is unknown, but Naruto now has another reason to get stronger.

He now can control his anger and demon influence better. The only way he'll lose control is if Kyubi himself came into the mix or extreme anger. With unlimited chakra and Kyubis power, his power would be that of a god. But the only thing keeping him back is his physical and mental strain. A weak body and a normal mindset are the obtacles.

Also due to his devil fruit, he has more techniques and jutsus. From Fadon, who he meets once a year, he gets scrolls of jutsus. Fadon has now told him of how he got these things. Apperantly, he visited Janapre for four years and gotten the knowledge of its history, lifestyles, and chakra. Now he sees Fadon each time he gets injured or passing by.

He now has mastery over all four of the Rokushiki he can do. And he can add chakra to them as well for more powerful or useful advantages. Now he is training on Geppou and Kami-e to complete his Rokushiki mastery. He can stay in the air for about twenty minutes and can boost a jump. In Kami-e, he can thin his body but not to the extent in which one would become like paper.

In jutsus, along with kage bunshin and academy ones, he learned various non-elementals and elementals from the scrolls Fadon gave him. From non-elementals, he learned to sense chakra in an incredibly high range and able to hear even the slightest of whispers. Only he doesn't have the control for it. So he could see unnoticible enemies and hear the talking in the backround.

In elemental, he has a jutsu from each of the elements. Fire:Fireball Jutsu, Water:Waterball Jutsu, Wind:Wind Slasher Jutsu, Lightning:Lightning strike Jutsu, and Earth:Ground Wall Jutsu. He has yet to learn of his element and how to fully utilize the arsenal of jutsus he has. Each one he tried to do make a powerful jutsu with, but failed as he has not yet the control. If he did it now, He could probably destroy a city and himself if out of control.

In kenjutsu, or swordstyles, he has mastered using a sword with one hand. His interest in swords were rising up. He developed a style called Whiplash. A style mainly for counterattacks. It also calls on for full on offensive, but leaving wide open spaces to attack him.

In maturity, he does not shout out to anyone nor does he fall for anything funny. He still has some emotions left in him, but he shuts them down in combat. And he as learned sex ed from Jyabura and Kalifa. Well...mainlt Kalifa when she was here, since Jyabura would describe it in a vulgar way. After the lesson, he then just went to his room in an awkward silence and slept there.

In douriki range, he has more than Fukurou, Kalifa, Kumadori, but is equal to Bluenos. It is 830.

Naruto kept on his attack on the innocent wall. He did not relent until...

"**Kit. KIT**!" Kyubi called out. He was tired of the boy being angry. The sewers were red and making it all hot for him. In contrast to his color and element, he didn't like being in heat.

Naruto came in a burst of fire. "What?" He snapped. Kyubi twitched his eyes in anger and send on of his tails to smack Naruto. Naruto then felt the tail, or in other words, a thousand knives slashing his body. "Agh!" Naruto screamed and dropped to his knees. He looked up with wide eyes at the action.

Kyubi retracted his tail to the darkness thats called his back. "**Never take that tone with me**." He growled out. Naruto nodded, still in shock of the demon he considers a....

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized. The Kyubi softened its look. He took a big breath and let out a deep sigh. "**No kit. It is I who should be. I should have never done that to you**." Naruto looked at him and smiled slightly. "**I called you here to discuss of that man. Doflamingo**." Naruto dropped his smile and then the hatred came back to him.

"**You see? Look what you just done. I should have never told you of him. You should stop your quest**." Naruto looked on in shock. "But you-" "**I don't mean to not kill him. Its just you are on a path of mud and you'll sink eventually. When you meet him**..." The demon closed his eyes. "**When you find him**..." He opened his eyes that glowed red. "**Only there and then should your anger fully erupt and you must control that furious storm**."

Naruto took on these words. Letting it sink slowly. In the past few days when Kyubi told him to stop, he ignored him. Now that he comprehends the little things and understand the major events, he understands. "I should give up my journey..." He fell back to the ground letting himself fade away. "...yet I'll still find my destination."

Kyubi saw the blond going back to the real world. "**Kit. You just might prove to me that you are him..."**

Naruto opened his eyes and scanned around the room. He rose and dusted himself. He looked at the door and opened it. He jumped down, heading straight towards the kitchen. He was getting pretty hungry.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tower of Justice - Eating Hall/Kitchen**

"Miso Ramen." Naruto said. He grabbed the bowl of ramen that the waiter gave him. The kitchen had basically every normal dish one would have. All the people in the kitchen and and chefs are CP7. Members of Cipher Pol who does cooking, while not doing missions. He went off to a to a table to enjoy his favorite dish.

Only if all the tables weren't full. Again.

He sighed and walked to the exit to go to his room. "Oy!" Naruto blinked and turned around. It was Fadon who called out to him. "Come! Sit!" He offered, patting the seat next to him.

Naruto walked over there and sat by the doctor. Naruto looked at Fadons food. It was pretty unusual. There was two breads and a meat between them. Naruto pointed at the food. "Whats that?"

Fadon smiled and answered, "Ah! This? It's a delicacy from West Blue. Its called a hamburger. Want?" Naruto waved his hand, declining the offer. The doctor shrugged and took hold of the burger and ate it.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the unmannerly way of eating. With a shrug, he took his bowl and slurped the noodles.

Minutes later, Naruto and Fadon were fully content. Naruto turned his head to Fadon. "You travel a lot for a doctor." Fadon nodded and burped, grabbing a napkin to clean himself. "Excuse me." He put his napkin down.

"I don't travel for my own leisure. Sometimes a marine or one of you CP9 gets injured and needs immediate assisstance." He answered. Naruto nodded. "Interesting. Hey. Did you ever come across Konoha in Janapre?" He wanted to know how his hometown were doing.

Fadon shook his head. "No. I only stayed at the harbor village. Kiri." A sigh came from Naruto, showing his dissapointment. "I see."

Just then, a marine came by and saluted to Naruto. "Uzumaki. You are to report to Spandam-sama immediately." Naruto sighed again. He waved off the marine. "Yeah, Yeah, I'll go." He stood up and left without a word.

Fadon took a napkin and stared at it. "He never said goodbye. Kids these days with no matters at all." He mumbled to himself as he tossed aside the napkin and left as well. The napkin then fell on the marine that reported to Naruto.

He was still saluting.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Spandams Office**

Twirling pencils. They always leave you entranced. Spandam seems to thinks so. He now spins the pencil on his finger. He seems to be ignoring a very important letter on his desk. It was from the Gorousei. It read of more orders of what to do with Naruto. Spandam let the pencil slip and casually grabs the letter. "Still fools." And proceed to dump it in the trash. He dusted his hands smugly.

"What was that?"

Naruto asked from the door. He came to see that only he and Spandam was there.

Spandam stood up and walked around the desk. "Oh that? Nothing but another threat from our enemies." The blond assassin nodded. It was pretty understandable that this organization will recieve threats all. Only how do they know they're here?

Naruto then went straight to it. "What do you need me for.?" Spandam sat on his desk and crossed his arms. He took a paper from the desk and looked at it.

"A solo mission."

Spandam answered. Naruto was a little suprised. He hasn't got a solo mission in three months. Inwardly, he cheered inside. No more dealing with Kumadori this time.

Naruto nodded. "What's it about?" Spandam held the paper in front of him to show Naruto. "This." On the paper was a sword. It was a katana but with very unique features. The hilt was sapphire blue and had rubies on the bottom of it. There was a golden stripe connecting the rubies. The blade was pure white and and has blue tip on it.

"It's called True Justice. Your mission is to retrieve it. I suggest you go to Kokaru Village in Hali. Its in East Blue so it will take time." Naruto heard him, but was entranced by the sword. If only it was his. "If you retrieve it, it will be yours."

Naruto was shocked. He can have it? Spandam smirked and threw the paper to Naruto. The boy caught it and looked to Spandam in confusion. "I noticed that you carry a great interest in swords. I think this sword will fit you quite well. We need the manpower. Plus, I have Funkfreed."

The blond nodded, understanding of what Spandam told him. Spandam walked back to his chair and sat down."Alright. You may leave." Naruto put the paper in his pocket and turned to leave. When he got out, Spandam put his feet on his desk. He grabbed a pencil and spun it.

"The more you are powerful my weapon, the more my secret will be hidden."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Boat to Hali**

Fadon looked at his roommate with a smile and patted his back. "I bet your glad I'm your roommate. Huh?" Naruto sighed at the question. "Yeah." He said tiredly.

Fadon looked at him with confusion. "Whats the matter?" He asked worried. Naruto fell back on his bed and put his hands behind his head. "It's just the feeling of a roommate. I'm used to being alone or with the other CP9."

The doctor stared at him. He scratched his beard and said, "I see." He then put his hands on his knees. "Well! I'll do my best to be a worthy roommate." He turned and saw Naruto sleeping.

Fadons eyes twitched.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hali - Beach - Two months later**

A crab looked at the boat coming towards its direction. Squished is what it became. The ship was on the sand in a crashed form. Naruto and Fadon, along with other marines, came out disgruntled and upset.

"Who the hell drives this.?" Fadon asked. A marine in the background whistled and sneakily walked away. Naruto shrugged. The doctor took a sigh and said, "Well, on you go. I'll stay here in case of injured marines."

Naruto nodded and left towards Kokaru Village. He went towards the forest to look for the road. When he did he found some merchants there. They had carriages, horses, and even stalls.

He looked at their items to see some supplies there. Water, food, and other items you need were there. When they saw him they became nervous and tense.

He continued walking and heard some mechants whispering. He applied chakra to his ears to hear whats going on.

"_Psst...hear...pirates...came?" "No. Why?" "Well... rumor...looking...slaves." "Nani? Well... might...problematic."_

Naruto halted the chakra as he deduced what was going on. Pirates have come and are looking for slaves. He decided to stay cuatious on the road.

He stayed on his path and looked at the area. It was actually normal compared to other places. It was like Janapre. He thought of what to do to look for the sword. When he gets to Kokaru Vlliage, he'll figure it out. And then theres the pirates in this place. He narrowed his eyes at their brutality. 'I don't think I'll ever meet a good pirate.'

Just then he bumped into someone. "Oof! Hey, watch it!" The person he bumped into angrily said. Naruto looked back to see a boy in a hurry. He only saw green hair and a training suit. He looked at his suit to see a tricklet of blood. He took a swab of it and stared at it. He looked to the boys direction and whispered to himself,

"Who uses three swords?"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kokaru Village**

"Swords? You might want to check out the dojo. Its over there." "Thanks"

Naruto asked a villager on where he might find an expert on swords. They might know the whereabouts of True Justice.

He walked on over to the dojo and looked around for anybody there. He shouted out, "Anybody there!" A while later and he got an answer, "Yes. Come in!" Came a soft, but strict voice.

The blond entered the dojo. He heard the sound of wood smashing together and so he went to the sparring area.

He finds a man sitting down on the ground looking at the little spar between his students. He has black hair smoothed back into a ponytail. When the scuffle was over, he clapped. "Very good. Sing, work on your speed and Fan, increase your strength with some push-ups and workouts." "Hai. Koshiro-sensei!"

Naruto then coughed to get attention. The black-haired man looked at him with the glare on his glassess hiding his eyes. He then smiled and turned to his class. "Alright, my pupils. Its time for all to rest and train."

When the class left, the man dropped his smile and turned to Naruto. "May I ask what is the fabled CP9 doing here?" He asked. Naruto was taken back by suprise. He did not expect one to know about the orginization. How in the hell do they know?

Koshiro pushed up his glasses. "You must be that rookie one. To explain why I know of you is because I trained another one. He had a long nose and a black tuxedo like yours." Kaku came into his mind.

Naruto then took out the paper that Spandam gave him. "Do you know where I can find this sword?" Koshiro stared at the paper. His face in an unemotional state.

Five minutes passed by, and he finally answered. "Yes, I do know of its whereabouts." Naruto smiled and asked him, "Can you tell me?"

Koshiro walked by a picture and looked at it. "Hai. But only if you do a favor for me." Naruto tilted his head slightly. "That is?"

The sword master grabbed the picture and held it up. A girl with dark blue hair and dark brown eyes was smiling holding a sword. Naruto looked at the picture. The girl looked strong in a sword fight. "Her name is Kuina. She is my best student and...my duaghter." The blond looked at Koshiro. She looked nothing alike her father. She had different features and a pretty face.

Narutos mind then stopped its tracks. He did not mean pretty, he meant...delicate. This time he shook his head to fight a little blush that came to his face. Jeez its just a portrait. Its like Kyubis messing with his hormones.

'**Tee hee hee**.'

Not like hes ever going to meet her.

"Pirates have captured her and I want you to rescue her." God...damn it. "They are looking for slaves and if they leave then..." He left off saying everything what he just said.

Naruto then had to think of this. He could just force the man make him tell where the sword is, but since hes not Lucci, he'll just have to agree. "Okay."

Kpshiro had a great smile on his face. He dropped to the ground and bowed to the assassin. "Arigatou." Naruto waved him off. "Please don't bow. Thanks is good enough for me." The man nodded and stood up. He then looked to the ground.

Naruto could read what hes thinking. He sighed out the question, "What else?" Koshiro took a deep breath and answered, "It's just...when you find her, I want you to fake her death." Naruto was again suprised at the request. "Why?" He asked.

Koshiro pointed to another portrait only this is not a pretty face. It showed a boy with green hair and holding three swords. It was the boy who bumped into him back on the road. "His name is Zoro. He is my second-best and the reason why I want to fake her death."

Naruto payed close attention. "I want him out." He raised an eyebrow. "That's a bit harsh. Don't you think?"

The man shook his head frantically. "No! Not like that! It's that he already surpassed my teachings. He needs to go out in the world and find life." The man sighed and narrowed his eyes. "But that stubborn fool wants to defeat Kuina just once. But she is just too good against him, I have to admit." He then rambled on about his green haired student. Naruto didn't pay attention to any of that.

"...and then theres the fact she wants to go and become a marine." This caught Narutos attention. "Well that can't happen if he keeps challenging her." "Alright." Naruto held out his hand to stop him. He agreed to help for the man. But the marines could definitely use someone of her skill of swords.

Koshiro blinked and then quickly grabbed Narutos hand and bowed again. "Arigatou..." Naruto sweatdropped. 'I thought I told him thanks was enough.' He thought. He then found out that the man did not know his name. "Naruto."

"Naruto-san." Koshiro stood up and then meditate. Naruto took this time to leave. "Wait." The blond stopped. He turned and then suddenly caught something the man threw at him. Naruto looked at it and it was Kuinas picture. "Keep that to remind you of who your looking for. To look for the pirates, I suggest a camp to the west. Some of them have been recently captured by the pirates." Naruto nodded and left thinking.

'I'll never forget a face so...unique.' "**Don't you mean...delicate**?" 'Wait...what?' "**Nevermind you dumb buffoon**." 'I'll never get you...and I am not a buffoon.'

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hali - Docks**

A green haired boy ran through the crowds of people. Peple stopped to look at him and gape. He was bleeding from a deep slash wound. A pirate wanted to capture him, only to die from hiis target. But Zoro had to catch a lucky shot from the pirate.

With each passing minute he began to slow his pace due the nasty wound. Some tried to help him, but he shoved them away. He couldn't stop now, he thought. He came here to catch any pirates that would leave here to deliver the slaves they caught. One slave in particular, he wanted to save. 'Kuina...' He thought wearily. He was now near the boats. He saw that four that were pirate boats but they looked empty so they might still be on this island

He cuaght sight of a damaged one, looking like it crashed into a beach. He saw a doctor out in front of it, talking to a marine. His legs gave in and dropped. But he still went. He crawled to the doctor for assistance. Zoro knew that he would collapse, so he gave a shout at the doctor before falling out of this world.

The last thing he saw was that doctor running towards him.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Camp - West of Kokaru village**

Naruto cut down another bush as he walked through the forest. It was ten minutes after he left the village. He still hasn't reach the camp. He became bored so each bush that was in his way would be cut down. He has this natural anger for bushes. "Goddamn you bush! You ruin everything!"

He put his sword away when he arrived at the camp. A few tents were there, but some were burnt down or trashed.

He then saw two men in brown leather. They both looked like they are looking for something. One of them said, "For kamis sake, where the hell are these people." The other one replied, "Don't know. I guess they figure we were gonna capture them next."

Naruto then took out his sword again and narrowed his eyes.

Pirates.

He then hid behind a standing tent. He could kill them now when nobody is around. Just then he heard them saying that they should go back to camp.

He smirked. This camp should be where that Kuina is. They'll live...for now.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Corriale - Resting Room - Five hours later**

On the bed, was a bandaged Zoro in the covers. A thought of a girl came to his mind. "KUINA!" He sprang up from the bed. The second he did so, he came back down in pain from the wound.

"Easy there."

Came a calm voice from his right. He looked at the voice, and saw the doctor he spotted before. The doctor was reading a newspaper on Hali. Zoro tried to sit up slowly, but the pain still faught back. The pain won.

The doctor sighed. "You know. It's best if you just laid down. Do you want to be in bed for another month."

Zoro eyes widened. "A MONTH!" Came the outburst from the boy as he did the normal routine of sitting up and then slammed straight back down. That means Kuina...

Then came a chuckle from the doctor. "Ha ha ka. Just kidding there boy. You've been out for just five hours." Zoro glared at the doctor with the intensity of the sun. The doctor just waved him off and said, "Yeah, yeah, lighten up already."

He turned to the next page and raised an eyebrow. "Slavery in Hali? Seems your quite in a pinch." He noticed the boy narrowing his eyes.

Zoro gritted his teeth. If those pirates never came...if they never existed...'I swear if theres one cut on her, I'll hunt every pirate down and kill them all!' Fadon closed his eyes and closed the newspaper. He walked to the door and opened it.

He motioned for Zoro to leave. Zoro was confused and blinked. Fadon smiled and said, "What? Now you don't want to save her?" Zoro was about to ask how he knew, when he realized that the last thought he said outloud. He almost leaped out of bed and ran straight out the door.

Fadon closed his eyes and shook his head, "He didn't even say goodbye. Kids these days. No manners at all."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hali - Pirate Camp - Gate**

Naruto stealthily walked, trying not to be noticed by the pirates he's following. Now he is hiding behind a tree and looking out to the pirates.

In front of them is a huge pirate camp. It was more like a base. There was a big wooden wall on the outside. And then there was a gate, kind of like the one in Konoha. Up on top, are two pirate guards and in front are three.

Naruto then applied chakra to his ears to listen to the pirates. Again, he can only hear some words.

"OY!!!!" Naruto had to puase the chakra as his ears were now in pain. "_We...not...any...people." "Okay...enough...inside_."

Naruto was about to shut his chakra off when he heard something very interesting. Or very disturbing.

_"Did...hear?" "What...it?" "That...girl...swords." "Yeah...about...her?" "I...suggestion...night...we...fun...her_."

Something boiled within Naruto. Swords and girl equal Kuina. His eye twitched madly. And night and fun would mean...

He was about to lose control and kill them, but he was better than that. He'll still kill them, but with some stealth involved. He then waited a little longer. He forgot to halt his chakra in the ear.

_"What...to do...after...her?" _Naruto perked his head. What could they be talking about now?_ "Her...body...good...for...Doflamingo-sama_."

Then there it was. Kyubi awoke from his slumber. He saw that the sewers were out of control. Fire and smoke appeared, replacing the calm puddles. The pipes now dismangled and are forming into one huge, thorn-like, pipe. Kyubi tried to reach Naruto.

The hammer that broke the chains. "Kit!"

A rope just snapped. "Kit! What happened!"

And then Narutos hatred just reached it's peak. "Damn it!"

His teeth largened. His nails lengthened. "Answer me!"

Red chakra seeped out his body. A tail growing out him from the behind. "Control yourself!"

His eyes turned red like fire. The chakra then forming him into a fox. Not layering him. But he is actually turning into a fox of red chakra. (**He looks just like the four-tailed form only with one tail, since he is all chakra.** )"You're just like me..."

Kyubi then had to look at the wall for recent memories. His eyes widened as he saw what occurred. "The fools..." He muttered.

Naruto, or the fox, then let out a growl, alerting the pirates.

The ones he followed turned, suprised by the creature. "What the hell is that?" The ones by the gate turn to them. One of them asked, "You were followed? Nevermind, this'll be a chance to get our master a new pet." He turned to all the others. "C'mon boys! We're gonna have some late night fun and a promotion!" All the others nodded and cheered. They turned to the beast, smirking like they were going to win.

Those thoughts of victory then just simply shattered when...

"**RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!"**

The poor, poor fools...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The end. **

**To answer future questions...I changed the time of when Kuina died and Zoro left. In this fic, Zoro is 17 while Kuina is 18...or nineteen...damn. Well I need to know how much Kuina is older than Zoro right now.**

**Naruto loses control, Zoro is off to find the pirates, and what will happen to Kuina?**

**Next Chapter: Rage and Recovery**

**AND!!!! That special reviewer who awaited for this specific chapter. Yeah...I forgot what I said I was going to do and what you wrote to me about this arc. If things did not go as planned, then I'm sorry of if it did...YES!!!**

**Reviews will be loved. Critism will be appreciated. Flames will be doused.**


	18. CP9:R&R

**And here we...go!**

**Chapter 18:Rage and Recovery**

Title Page: Fox Naruto howls at the sky in the middle of a bloodbath. Naruto beside the fox looks down in sorrow with a sword in the chest

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Konoha Mini-Arc**

**Kakashi read his holy bible called Icha-Icha Paradise. He looked up and there he saw the memorial for ninjas that were K.I.A. He put his book away to not disturb the dead or anger the female spirits. He looked at the names that he knew and cherished. Each name he read, an image of them came to his head. Rin...Obito...Sensei...**

**When he read his Senseis he saw an image of the Yondiame behind the memorial. Kakashis eyes filled with sorrow. Saddened that he failed his sensei. He apologized in his mind that he could not save Naruto. At that name, he saw Naruto next to the Yondiame. This Naruto was smiling and shoving a fist up in the air.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Camp west of Kokaru Village**

With each tree, was a bush. With each bush came a second. With each second, was Zoros worry rising. Running through the forest, he tried to get to the camp that Koshiro-sensei told him. He said it was west of Kokaru village.

As he got farther, he had to stop for a minute. He just felt a deep pulsating force making him falter a bit. It was as if someones hatred and anger was so large, that even he felt it. He looked to the East where he felt it from.

He could not place it at all, but he felt as he need to go there. It was like the right direction. So off he went...

...in the direction to the south.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Band Camp**

He never wanted this for him. For his jailor. If he was evil he would have cheered him on, but he is not evil. He may be a demon. Though the only demon that was nice. This was wrong to him. A boy turn demon. The god damn Yondiame. The GODAMN DOFLAMINGO! The ones who ruined this boys life.

There was nothing he can do but watch. He can't pull back his own chakra since Naruto hace more chakra than him. Well Naruto IS chakra. The eyes were dampened and his breath came a sigh. The eyes layed on the screen of his jailors eyes. The screen was dark red and he can only see the outline of the pirates. The pirates were blinking white.

Narutos targets.

The fox, or Naruto, shut its mouth after its roar. Kyubis then muttered to himself, "**That kit just did a demon move**. _**Blood Roar**_. **Paralyzing all his foes in a single shout**."

Naruto then leaped to the sky. The pirates were too scared to move their bodies. Though they can move their heads. They looked up and saw the fox up in the sky. Then, the fox then dropped like a ton reaching out his claws.

When the fox reached earth, his claws then plunged into a pirates chest. "It doesn't paralyze the pain though." Kyubi remarked." Naruto opened it's mouth and then he bit the pirates head off. The rest of the pirates looked on in disgust and fear as the fox consumed their friend.

When the fox finished its lunch, it then put his arms on both its sides, crossing each other. Then he swiped the arms in a sweeping motion with wind coming out. The wind traveled in lethal speeds. Lethal because it just slashed the pirates apart, into where you can just see the clothes, except one. "**The kit just used his pathetic wind jutsu and made it a thousand times dangerous than it was before. Amazing**."

This was the one who suggested about what to do with Kuina and stated to send her to Doflamingo. The fox then gave a smirk making the man piss in his pants. The paralyzation wore off and the pirate then backed up to the gate. He then yelled out, "Lemme in! Lemme in! LEMMIE IN NOW!!!"

The pirates on the other side ran quickly to the gate wheel and turned it. The gate slowly rised up making a creaking noise. All the pirates heard the shout before and then, with all about a few hundred of them, were frozen with fear. When the gate rose up they saw a sight in their minds they will never forget.

The pirate in front of the gate slowly dropped on his knees in front of the fox. Tears were now on his widened eyes. "P-please...have mercy." The fox's mouth's sides were up in it's eyes, indicating it is greatly amused. Just then the fox bend its body back and came a crack. You can now see a red glow in it's mouth as it is inhaling. Then just as it bend back, it bent back forward and out came its mouth was a ball of scorching fire. All the bandits just witnessed the pirate being melted in front of them.

When the pirate was on the ground and now his state change from human to just ashes. The fox then slowly walked to the army in all-fours. All the pirates were quickly considering to get the hell out of there. A pirate in the front, a god damn stupid one at that, then shouted to his allies, "Oy! It's just a bunch of us against one of it! Lez kill this beast and have some fun. Whaddya say!?" All his cohorts seemed to share his idiocy and then took out their weapons and looked at the fox with eyes of winning.

But when they looked at where the fox was, they found nothing. The stupid pirate, which is all of them, asked himself, "Where is it!?" "GAH!?"

The pirates in the front turned back and saw the fox in the middle of the army. It just stood there with its arms looking like they were dead and his face to his sky. One pirate beside him took a chance and raised his sword to kill the creature. Particles appeared all around Naruto and then quickly shot to pirate that was about to strike him. The particles traveled all throughout the pirates body burning his insides.

Then when the pirate dissolved into a black and red ooze, the particles went back to Naruto. Then the little orbs formed together to make a huge boulder size molecule. The molecule then just dropped on a group of pirates all around Naruto, killing about twenty in the process. The orb disappeared into the ground. "_**Particle Disease **_**and** _**Particle Bomb**_. **Two demonic techniques. High ones at that. Gruesome and disgusting. Definitely not your moves kit."**

Narutos tail then straightened out and used his devil fruit to made it look like a sword. Then his arms then formed into katanas. Naruto swiped his tail behind him and sliced some pirates in half. He took his right arm and left arm and then slashed all around him. The foxes feet lifted and ran a line through the crowd. Blood splattered and gushed in it's way.

It's arms went back to normal and the tail formed back. Then, Naruto then formed into a an air of demonic chakra. (**Like Crocodile forming his whole body into sand**.) This chakra was tainted and held pain in it. Naruto flowed through the air and left one particle into each pirate. He filled about every pirate there and went back to normal.

Just then, every pirate in the whole camp exploded into blood. The base was like a red ocean. The fox then sniffed the air and found that there were more. It dropped its arms and legs and crawled around the base camp.

Minutes later, it found the slave section. All the slaves there looked at it in confusion and fear. The fox saw that there were about fifty of slaves there ranging in age and clothing. It did not want those. It wanted the most purest of them all. An infant. It heard a baby wail and his head turned to the toddler.

It then licked its lips at the tasty meal before him. It slowly creeped to the baby. The infant was on her mothers lap. The mother covered the baby with her arms to protect her from the beast. The creature knocked away the woman and she fell on the ground with the baby on her stomach. The fox then in quick speeds lunged at the baby. It laned before the infant and bend down to eat it.

And then, a sword went straight through the demon's stomach. It cried out in pain and turned it's head to see who would attack him.

Arms steadily holding the sword with such power and conviction. Dark brown eyes glaring at his crazy red ones. And then her blue soft hair dropping on her...delicate face. The girl he was searching for.

Kuina.

The foxes eyes widened. It pulled its body out of the sword, with blood dripping. Then, all the chakra slowly went away.

It's tail retracted. His ears were smaller and his eyes turned to the blue it was. His body turning back to a normal human. His tuxedo was still on him, untouched. He looked at the girl who stabbed him. Her eyes were wide at his transformation from annihalistic monster to just a boy. Her pink lips opened, "Who are you?"

Naruto smirked feeling the wound getting to him. He could feel the Kyubi calling out to him. He closed his eyes and fell back. Before dropping out of conciousness, Naruto then said,

"CP9."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Narutos Mind**

"Oof!"

Naruto dropped on the floor of his sewer-like mind. He felt water all around him. Hot water. He got up quickly and avoided the water by stepping in large leaps. He tried to get to some dry land. He got through a door and fell due to his feet burning. He looked around not feeling any water and saw he found some dryness.

He looked around him to get his surroundings. He saw the room was glowing red all around. That, and there was a huge pipe with thorns on it. The pipe was connected to a almost destroyed gate. Kyubis Gate.

He then saw red eyes from the darkness, just like their first meeting. He face the fox in a face of confusion. "What is this?" He asked the Kyubi, pointing to everything.

The Kyubi blinked slowly as he face his jailor with eyes of fire and sadness at the same time. "**The results of your anger." **He answered. Naruto looked at the fox for a minute. What can be heard is the dripping of that single big pipe.

Naruto heard that dripping. "And the pipe?" The fox still did not show his face. He did say though, "**That is the combination of all the chakra pathways in your body**."

Then behind Naruto, on the wall, was images of the human body and next to it are pipes. Naruto turned and saw the image. "**The little pipes that you saw before was the liitle chakra paths that connected to each other like a complicated web**."

Then was an image of a demon and next to it is a big pipe. "**This is a demons pathway. Plain and simple. All into one pathway. Just now. That little burst of anger there turned you into a demon**." Naruto stood there shocked at the news. He now was a demon? "**Oh no no no. You're not a demon. Pfft. Who told you that? I just said you turned demon for a bit**." Naruto crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Kyubi chuckled as he scared the boy into actually thinking he was a demon. "**Yeah...you might want to control that anger. If that thorned pipe touches any walls, then you're in for a world of pain**." Naruto then sighed and almost left if he wasn't pushed back by a force.

"**We're not done here. I have questions of my own**." Narutos hand waved in front of his face. "Such as?" The fur of the fox slowly reavealed itself from the darkness. Then Kyubis face slowly appeared. "**Such as did you see what you did**?"

Naruto shook his head. "Only red. I did see some fuzzy objects my own hands in the beginning. During the end, things got clearer and clearer." The Kyubi lowered it's head and then raised it back up. That was a nod.

"**Hmm...do you want to see what you did**?" Kyubi asked. Naruto shrugged. "Do I have a choice?" The fox laughed, "**HA HA HA HA HA HA no**." And then on the wall came what Fox Naruto did to the pirates. Naruto looked at it in horror. He saw a man he plunged his hands through and then he looked at his own hands in suprise. Unbelieving of what he did.

A quarter-way through a tear came. "Stop..." The Kyubi sighed. "**Sorry kit. You have to see all of it**." The assassin just kept seeing the screen as if watching a video he was in.

A slasher video.

Three-quarters of the video passes and he muttered to himself, "What have I done?" Kyubi answered for him, "**Just like any innocent person. Absolutely nothing. The only thing you did do was let the anger consume you. Also, you still would've killed them when your normal**." Naruto sadly looked to the floor, but a force made his eyes stuck to the screen. "Yeah..."

Then, he saw himself going towards the baby. "...but I would never do that." The screen showed himself getting himself stabbed by Kuina. He smiled sadly. "She saved the baby..." The Kyubi smiled. "**And you as well**."

Naruto smiled at the irony and chuckled. "Damn. I was supposed to save her, but she ended up saving my ass." The Kyubi smirked. "**That's gonna look bad on your record**." Naruto nodded finishing his chuckles.

He had a thought and got worried. "What do I do know? She might hate me. Call me a demon or a monster." The Kyubi shook his head. "**Not everyone is like those villagers. And will you let it go!? I mean, that was like three years ago, wasn't it**?"

Naruto put his finger on his chin. "Yeah..." He trailed off. He looked at the wall of his memories. He looked at the girl's face for a minute or two and then turned back to Kyubi. "Does this mean I can go now?" The Kyubi shook his head. "**Not yet. One more**."

He then pointed on his tails to the wall. "**No blade can cut you in your demon form. Look at her sword and see why it damaged you**." Naruto turned around and widened his eyes. His mouth uttered two words. "True Justice."

There it was on the wall. Her sword stabbing him in the chest was True Justice. The sword he was looking for. "**That sword is so pure that it harms your tainted soul and body**." Naruto comprehended the knowledge. "**If you touch that sword, then that would have burned you**." The blond opened his mouth and then had a depressing thought. "That means I can't use it?" His response was Kyubi shaking his head.

Naruto sighed. "Well...that sucks." He scratched behind his head. "Oh well. I'll just look for another sword then." Kyubi smirked at the determination. "**Good. Get a tainted sword though. Gives you more power if pure gives you less**." Naruto nodded and said, "Now?"

The Kyubi nodded. Though this time he said, "**Yeah. But not here. You have to go to the door on the far left. Your wounds are still healing**."

The blond nodded and walked out the door. When he came out, he took a left and walked the waters. Now the waters are normal but warm. He neared the door he was supposed to leave. The door was blank white and has a blue doorknob. When he touch the doorknob, he felt his body being spirited away.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bandit Camp - Slave Section - 3 hours later**

'Just who is this guy?' Came a thought from the girl who is keeping watch on him. Both she and the unconcious boy are in a tent in the bandit camp. After Naruto fell down, the people took awhile to understand what had just happened.

They saw a creature coming into the section and it sniffed. Then when the crature found a baby it almost ate it. Luckily, Kuina saved the baby by stabbing the monster. Then the weird happened, and the creature turned into a boy.

Now the people crowded around the boy and one poked him with a stick. Nothing happened. The boy wasn't dead though. They picked him up and went to the nearest and only medic. Their kindness did not allow them to leave the boy to die.

So here he is now. Old, rusted, dusted, with a moody old woman.

Whoops! Wrong scenario.

The girl kept watch on him becuase who know what he'll do. A few hours back, he was a frickin beast! She kept her hand on her sword, just in case. She looked at him with a frown. He was an unusual boy.

For one and most noticable, is the fact he was just a demon back there. Second, the whiskers on his face. He could have a Zoan-fruit, but that would mean he did those things on his free will. Third, is the tuxedo. It was strange around here because no rich man would ever come here and that tuxedo looked pretty expensive. Fourth, is the wound she gave him is now almost gone which should have been there.

The boy looked so calm and collected even in his sleep, she noticed. The answer she got was unexpected, when she asked who he was. CP9? That name she tried to remember but nothing came. The boy was so mysterious to her.

Kuina sighed and put her chin on her hand. The word bored fits whats she is feeling. Her eyes then saw something shiny. It was Narutos sword. She became interested and walked up to it. Her hand picked up the sword and traced her hand along the blade. A good sword, but nothing to brag about. She then took a swing with it. Light weight. A look at the boy and she already thinks this sword is just for him. He just need a better one with more strike to it.

She took a deep breath and let out another sigh. 'There must be something to do...' Her head turned back to the lying enigma. The sword user rose and walked slowly to the boy. Her brown eyes narrowed at him. "Who are you?" She talked to him as if he's awake. What she didn't realize was that she was tracing her fingers along his whiskers. Another thing she doesn't know is the fact that he was already awake. He wanted to hear what she was saying or what she'll do to him and kept his eyes closed.

Just then, arm jerked out and roughly grabbed her arm. Kuina gasped at the swift action and stepped back. Naruto's cold blue eyes glared at the girl. In his mind, he snickered of toying with this one. "What did you just do?" He said forcing out each word.

She did not know what he meant. "Wh-what do mean?" She asked bewildered at the question. All she did was touch his sword and- "Oh." She realized that she touched his whiskers. "Now you see what you've done?" Naruto asked with the glare intact.

Kuina nodded. The boy released her arm and warned her, "Good. Never ask me who I am again." The girl facefaulted. He grabbed his sword and grabbed the girls arm.

"Hey!" Kuina yelled at him and pulled her arm from him. "What do you think you're doing!?" Naruto didn't looked at her and closed his eyes. He thought of messing with the girl, but this time, he would see if she would resist him. "I'm going to your fathers dojo and you are coming with me." The girl shook her head.

"No. These people need me to protect them and I will." She said and took out her sword, getting in her stance. "Now I have some questions. What was that thing back there? Who are you? And why do you need to go back to my father's dojo?"

Naruto still had his eyes closed and answered her. "If you must know in order: Will not answer. Will not answer. And...will not answer." This caused to further infuriate the girl. She then took a swipe at him.

His body then was slashed in half. Her eyes widened. 'Crap! I killed him!' Her thoughts went from frantic to confused as the boy she just killed suddenlt turned into the chair she sat on. The chair was in half and dropped to the floor.

Eyelids blinked and an intelligent word came into her mind. "Huh?" Then clapping was heard and she turned and saw Naruto standing where his chair was, clapping like she just really did a great dance. "H-how did you do that?" She asked him with wonder and shock.

Naruto just picked his ear and and told her, "Man. You and your questions." He flicked off some wax, which disgusted the girl, and he went for the door. When he reached it, he stopped and turned his head. He then reached for the girl's hand, in which she held her sword to block him. "I told you. I am not coming. The only way is with all these people."

He stared at her for some time. Kyubi thought he was staring at her face or..."**OY! Stop looking at her breasts and talk to her already**!" He yelled. Naruto almost fell right there. He kept his composure and a tick appeared on his forhead. 'I did not do that and you know it.' His answer was a, "**Yeah, whatever. You know that you want to stick your sword**-" 'ENOUGH!' And thereby shutted down his mindlink to block his tenants laughter.

Naruto put his fist near his mouth and coughed to regain composure. "No. You are coming with me with or without these people." When he said this, he let out some chakra, which was huge to others, and made the girl breath hard. There was a much more sinister version of this called killing intent. This could possibly kill someone if large and potent it is.

Kuina felt her throat tighten by the power this boy had. But she held her ground and choked out, "N-no. I wi-will not g-g-GO!" She shouted out breaking free of the chakra. Naruto stopped releasing his chakra then turned around and shrugged. "Fine. You should have said so earlier." He took a moment to then realize something.

He's not acting like himself. Any other person except this girl and Kyubi, he would just coldly talk to them. No, he would not be an ass about it and tell them to scre off. He just would talk to them unemotionally.

The girl just stood there with a twitch in her eye as her instincts, conscious, and her mind were telling her to stab this boy over and over and over and over. Her teeth gnashed together and said, "So what are you going to do?"

Naruto shrugged again. "Don't know. I'll just take a stroll. Wanna come?" He knew the answer. "No." She said, fulfilling the prediction. Naruto then tilted his head to the side. "Fine." When he started to leave, Kuina then clenched her sword at this boy. A thought popped into her head.

"Dammit! I forgot to ask his name." She then ran outside the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the Bandit Camp

Trees were the first thing the boy saw when he got outside the camp. Naruto just felt they were apart of something that he missed. It slipped his mind over and over again. He put his finger to his chin and wondered why the trees made him think so much.

Trees. Trees. Trees. Trees. Trees.

He kept chanting this in his mind. Five more chants later, he slapped his hand on his forehead.

Tree climbing!

He completely forgot about doing that. Naruto swore that he would do it last year. He needed the control to do what other Logias can.

Control.

The one of some weaknessess that this fruit delivers. Other members of the Logia can flow through the air as their element and can use their enviroment without control. That's why spirit is not a favorable element. Needs control and has no enviromental usage.

He stared at the tree for a moment trying to remember what to do. 'Apply the chakra to your feet and just walk. Deep breaths and calm mind recommended.' He took a deep breath and thought of calm thoughts. He took a moment and then walked up to the tree. He was about halfway through. "WOAH!"

The suprise made him burst the chakra in his leg and then he flew right off the tree. He landed on the ground with a thud and skidded a little. He sat up and scratched his head. "Who the hell?" He looked up and saw it was Kuina staring down on him. The sun behind her gave the girl a shining image in the boys eyes.

Kuina just stared at the boy in complete wonder. He is just FULL of suprises. HE CAN WALK ON TREES NOW!

Naruto shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. He then started to ask, "So...any reason you're here exactly?" Kuina put her hand on her hip and explained that she wanted to know his name. He reaised an eyebrow. "That's what you came for? My name?"

She nodded and told him, "Yeah. That and I want a spar." The blond looked at her in confusion. "Why?" It's not that he did not feel like a spar, it's just that a spar right now seemed a bit strange. Kuina smirked. "A bet. If I win, you have to answer one of my questions."

Naruto fidgeted at that. 'A question huh? Well, I might win or she could ask a simple one.' He then felt reassured and answered. "Okay. But if I win..." Naruto then thought about it for a second. It will have to be something of hers to value, so she could fight to win.

'A prank? No, but old me would say that.' "**How about a date**?" 'WHAT!? No! Thats not...me! Something else!' "**Fine...spoilsport**." 'Haha!'

"Your sword." That was his demand. Kuina stepped back. Her hand unconciously went to her sword. "My sword?" She said with uncertainty. This sword was given to her as an heirloom. This sword will always go to the female side of the family.

There are three swords that her family has. True Justice. The sword for the female. First used by a woman of divinity and slayed the demons.

The second is Crimson Cutter. A katana that was covered in the blood of angels. Used by man and first weilded by a killer who slaughtered many kind souls.

Last is Wado Ichimonji. The sword that is not passed through blood, but through worth. First used by a boy who vanquished many in his way, able to complete his purpose with the sword

Rumors have been told that the wielders of these three had their paths connected. So far, they were all true.

Naruto heard the softness of her voice. He sighed as he felt a pang in his body. "If you don't want me to, I'll chan-" "No." Naruto blinked when he heard that softness changed into a voice of someone familiar. Him.

He stared into her eyes and saw the courage in them. His eyebrow raised. "You sure?" His answer was a slow nod and a sword stance. He then took out his sword and readied himself in the Whiplash. "Rules?" He asked. Kuina just stared at him. She did not want to give up her sword. But this will prove to her father that a woman can be just as good as a man. She answered, "Swords, and no holding back."

Naruto smirked. "I agree with the second." He then cursed in his mind. He is not a complete master of the sword and she is. This match might go in both ways.

The leaves passed by in the wind. Both stared at each other waiting to see who will go first. Naruto was getting impatient. He did not like these types of fighting. He saw the girl with her eyes closed. 'This could be my chance...NOW!" He dashed off and took a swipe.

Kuina still had her eyes closed and waited for the blade. Then she opened her eyes slowly. In the next minute, Naruto thought he was fighting an angel. She took a step back and nudged her body back. Narutos sword was millimeters away from slicing her.

When he missed, Kuina then shot her arm forward in a swift thrust. Naruto widened his eyes as the blade stabbed him in the ribs. 'This is a spar?' He asked himself. He coughed up some blood. This did not bother the girl. She saw how he healed quickly and thought it was a devil fruit.

The blade then was pulled out and she took another stab. This time Naruto just countered her move with a vertical slash. She fluidly moved to the side. Kuinas sword then spinned along and made a horizontal cut. Naruto looked at the attack from the side of his eyes and he ducked. When he did, he finally noticed her clothing as her stomach was bare.

In a spar.

Kuina was wearing a tan tank top and black pants to her knees. On her feet were sandals.

A tactic from the Kyubi was relayed in his head. 'Use my nose to tickle her stomach? Yeah...I do not want to die.' Kuina then twisted her sword to face it to the ground Narutos head. Her sword then went down like a rock.

Naruto then just carelessly tilted his head to the left. Then the assassin jumped and twirled his body around in one spin. When he finished his spin, the tried to strike the girl in half. Kuina blocked the blow, resulting in two metals clashing. Both their faces inches apart from each other. Each blade trying to dominate over one another.

Kuina was in a serious face and was thinking about her question. 'What were you back there?' She was determined to win for her to keep her sword and to get her question asked

Naruto was in a mischievous smirk, unlike any he would if it were anybody else. 'Why am I acting this way? I'm like a fox.' Kyubi just smirked, and then a full-blown, shit-eating grin came on his face. Naruto would not admit it, but sparring with this girl was better than sparring with CP9. They kind of held back, except for Lucci and Jyabura. Also, this is the first honorable battle he has ever done.

With the smirk on his face, his mouth opened showing some fangs. "By the way..." He stopped his assualt and flipped back.

He raised his head for his eyes to meet his opponents. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He saw the girl nod. "Mine is Kuina." He already knew, but he still nodded. Kuina then ran to her opponent to win. Naruto just stood there, like she did in the beginning. He raised his sword up high showing a whole spot to strike and win. Kuina narrowed her eyes at him. 'What's he planning.' She nevertheless continued to strike her enemy.

Kuina prepared her sword for another stab. True Justice specialized in that. Thrust, stabs, and narrow attacks. She got close and when her sword was near Narutos chest, he brought his sword down.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Beach - South Hali**

Zoro just stood there looking at the sunset as if it were his enemy, or that doctor. The birds were obviously making fun of him. The keep circling around him. He gritted his teeth. The waves were violent towards the beach. Zoro felt something wrong as if someone close got hurt. 'Kuina.' He dropped to his knees and shouted to the skies.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And...that is all...for today.**

**Next Chapter: Crimson Prize**

**Reviews. Critism. Reviews. Questions. REVIEWS. And... let me spell it out. R-E-V-I-E-W-S**


	19. CP9:Crimson Prize

**Yo.**

**Chapter 19: Crimson Prize**

**Title Page: Naruto holds his sword in his left hand and compares it to a red sword in his right. Kuina and Zoro are right behind him holding their respective swords.**

**I have to say this...Cliches are a bad thing. And thats my disclaimer.**

**And I announce that the pairing for Naruto is Kuina. Though most of you figured out from last chapter or before that. And Kuina is about 14 in this fic, two years older than Naruto, 3 years younger than Zoro.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Konoha Mini-Arc!**

**The Konoha lake. Many have spent time there to relax. Others for a date. A place where frienships and rivalrys happened. One boy is training on the lake. Thats right. On the lake. His black hair resembling a duck. His blue top and white shorts. A fan on his back. **

**Uchiha Sasuke looked at the water with a little smirk. The water-walking was a step to his revenge, and he has stepped over it. His team was a bit dysfunctional, but his porn-loving sensei was okay. He was teaching everyone chakra controlling exercising and jutsus. He saw his reflection in the water and raised an eyebrow. Replacing himself in his mirror image, was a boy smirking at him walking on air. The boy had blue eyes...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**In Front of Bandit Camp**

Blood dripped from the chest. The mouth spit out blood to the side. Naruto blinked at his opponent. "**For Kamis sake! Stop getting stabbed! I can't heal you all the time**!" The boy inwardly smiled at the yell. 'Tell her that.' He then said to the girl with a smile on his face. "Guess you won the bet."

Blood dripped down from the tip of her sword. Her mouth was open in suprise. Kuina blinked at her opponent. She was confused. She wasn't supposed to win. "How?" The question was what anyone would ask in her place. The boy her sword is in could have won the battle if he did not hesitate.

"How? You just stabbed me and you ask how?" He said in a incredulous voice with a smirk on the face. A wince told her that speaking was a bit painful. He did not want to hurt the girl, for their was the fear of kiling her. "**Or harming her...delicate features**." 'Would you stop that!?'

Kuina closed her mouth and then softly pull out her sword. Naruto gritted his teeth and shut his eyes. Blood squirted out. "Neeah." Naruto groaned as he fell, but Kuina quickly cuaght him. His arm slung over her shoulder. Naruto looked to her in gratitude.

"You need to go to the medic." She told him. "Again." This time with a deadpan.

Naruto smirked at her, cuasing her to almost drop him in "accident". "So what question are you going to ask?"

As they walk through the camp, Kuina had to think about that. One question. She wanted to ask more, but the deal was one. There was three. Who is he? What was that thing back there? How did he climb trees and replace himself?

With each one, she took a moment to think. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Narutos head turned to her. Kuina opened her eyes and asked, "..."

Narutos eyes has deepened in sorrow.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Hali - Forest Unknown**

The green haired boy trudged through the forest slowly. He dragged his sword and looked at all the green around him. His thoughts on how to get Kuina were lost.

Zoro just wanted to find somebody. He was hungry, thirsty, and tired. One by one his steps took another pound on the dirt. He put his hand on his head. He looked to the sky and groaned as it was night time.

Kuina better thank him for this.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Bandit Camp - Slave Section**

Naruto sat on a log with his chest covered in bandages. He watched the fireplace in front of him. His eyes fixed on the burning sensation he felt. For some reason, his body felt weak near fire. With a sigh, he wondered how he was going to answer the question.

"What were you back there?"

The question he hoped that the girl would not ask. But he knew that it was going to come, hope or not.

His eyes drifted up at the person in front of him. Kuina. Both of them were the only ones there. Everyone else went to sleep since it was night time.

Kuina put her hands on her lap. She looked to him in anticipation of what the answer is going to be. She saw his nervous look at the fire. How he tilted his head in a way that kind of annoyed her. But it made her feel something in her chest.

Naruto then sat straight up. "Okay..." He smiled as her head shot up to attention. "What was I back there you say?" He repeated her question. The girl nodded. Naruto closed his eyes.

"Well...it went like this..."

**-----------------------**

**20 minutes later**

Kuinas reaction was expected. Shocked and confused. The boy in front of her answered her question.

To the tip.

A demon inside of him? That thing back there was him in a demonized form? Her eyes looked at the boy. His expression was waiting for what she will do.

Naruto blinked slowly and thought the possibilities of what she will do. Slap him and call him a demon. Nod in understanding and just went on with her life. "**Cry at your life and hug you**." 'Now is not the time.' "**Just saying..."**

Kuina smiled. She just smiled at him. An action that creeped him out and confused him. She kept on smiling and smiling. It was strange to him. 'What is she doing?' He asked himself. Kuina then stood up and walked around the fire. She sat on the seat next to him.

With the smile still on her face, she did what no one would expect. Naruto froze at the contact from her. Kuina was hugging Naruto. The boy did not know what to do. This reaction was unexpected. Even Kyubi was suprised. He did not expect her to do what he predicted. Naruto had this strange warm feeling all around his body.

His first hug.

This was the first hug he had ever gotten from someone. This feeling of fuzziness got to him. He looked around frantically, eyes wide open. His mouth opening and closing. Then a tear came out of his eye. Not knowing what to do, he just kept crying.

A person who knows of the demon in his body. That person who accepts him. "A demon..." She started. Naruto eyes then rolled to her. So she does think of him as a demon. His eyes closed in sadness. "...that's pretty cool." When they closed, his eyes shot open. She is not like the others. His lips turned up into a smile.

Kuina kept hugging Naruto tightly. Her body was on its own. She did not feel any sympathy for the boy. She just accepted that he has demon in him. Nothing more. Nothing less. Her smile on grew bigger when the boy in her arms was crying.

A little while after, Kuina let go of the assassin. Naruto rubbed his tears, slightly ashamed of letting them out. He thanked Spandam for letting him go alone. Kuina got some hair out of her eyes. She thanked her father for the sword lessons, or else she wouldn't have won the duel.

"So..." Naruto awkardly said.

"So..." Kuina said awkardly.

"Goodnight/Goodnight"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A day later - Slave Section**

Now it was time to go. All the freed slaves packed their things and were about to move. Kuina attached her sword to her hip, while Naruto attached his sword on his back. Both greeted each other as if nothing happened last night.

Naruto adjusted his collar and sheathed his sword. He looked at Kuina and saw her putting on a blue shirt over her tank top. Naruto felt his cheeks heat up as he saw a little cleavage. He looked away and coughed.

"**Tee hee hee**." 'Shut...up.' "**Hey. I was right about the hugging you know**." 'Yeah. I was right that she would call me a demon and understand.' "**Oh yeah. That is true**! **She did half the things we predicted!"**

Kuina finished putting on her shirt and then started to pack her stuff. She looked to the side and saw the blond combing back his hair with his hand. The same hair she felt when she hugged him. Her thoughts drifted to the whiskers that he had. 'Must be something from that demon.' She thought as she just wanted to touch them again. Kuina shook her head of such thoughts and put on her backpack.

When both of them finished packing, they both took their places in the group. Kuina in front, Naruto in back.

An hour later of marching, Naruto just went by a tree and smashed his head on it. A slave in the back informed Kuina what he was doing, fearing that the supernatural will take place. Kuina rushed to Narutos side and grabbed his shoulder. "Whats wrong!?" She asked in worry. Was he going crazy?

Naruto turned and rested his back on the tree. He blinked and said in a deadpan, "You need to die." Kuina facefualted. "Eh!?" Her hand was about to go to her sword. Naruto got off the tree.

"What I mean is that your father wanted you dead." Kuina now took out her sword and got into her stance. "So!" Naruto said. He clapped his hands together. "Lets fake your death."

Kuina lowered her sword and raised an eyebrow. "Eh?" **(I honestly forgot to fake her death. Hehehe...)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**West of Kokaru Village **

Zoro was now pumped for action. He now was certain that he was going to find these pirates and Kuina. He has all three swords with him already in battle form. He had just went to Kokaru village for food, water, and rest. Wado Ichimonji and two other nameless swords. His steps grew quicker showing the anticipation. His eyes narrowed of what the pirates might of done to Kuina.

His mouth clenched on Ichimonji, his hands tensed and gripped the swords. Much time as passed and he is back where he started. This time, he will find them and kill all those pirates.

Just then, he heard sounds of footsteps. Just one. 'A Pirate?' Zoro thought. He ran over to the sound. When he reached, his eyes widened. 'Kuina...no...'

He saw a blond boy in a tuxedo, the one he bumped into earlier in fron of him. In his arms, was a girl. Kuina. She was pale and devoid of life. Her form was bloody and bruised. Her body looked as if it was abused and broken. She looked dead.

With his eyes widened in shock, he kept looking at his rival. Memories came of their first of a thousand duels. That one duel with the moonlight shining on them. Holding their first real swords. The last time he saw her.

He diverted his eyes from her body. And went straight into Narutos cold blue eyes. He looked rich. No one ever comes to this island when their rich. Unless they want to buy something. And right now, with those pirates here, the number one product. "Slaves." Zoro growled out.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He did not expect that Zoro to be here. And did not expect the boy to charge at him. "What did you do to her!?" Zoro cried out in anger. Ichmonji nearly swiping Narutos head off. The blond dodged the attack and jumped back.

He then laid the girl down gently on the grass. Even though this is Kuina, she is not dead. He just transferred his chakra to her to henge her body to look dead.

Naruto stepped back to dodge a stab from Zoros sword. The blond took the time to take out his own sword and attack the green haired boy. Zoros sword was stuck in a tree when he tried to stabbed Naruto.

The assassin then tried to slice Zoro, but his blade was blocked by Zoros second sword. Then, Zoro used Ichimongi to kill Naruto. "Die! Teme!"

The blond then parried with his sword. Both were in a deadlock against each other. Then Zoro succeeded and Narutos sword was cut in half. The blond had to bend his head back to avoid Ichimonji.

Naruto then fell to the ground. "**Geppou**!" He flew back and landed gracefullly on the ground. He narrowed his eyes. He now lost his sword.

Zoro then freed his sword from the tree. He saw what Naruto did with that Geppou. He narrowed his eyes. 'He's just like that long nose guy.' He charged Naruto like a bull. His vision red with fury.

Naruto had to think fast. He backed up to a tree. How to defeat this guy? He could defeat him with his devil fruit power. 'If only I had more control.' His eyes widened. 'Control! That's it!'

Naruto turned his head to look behind him. He turned his body around and ran up the tree. When he did, he pushed his chakra to his legs. "**Reppou**!"

He then in a burst of light, rocketed towards Zoro. The tree he was on exploded due to the amount of chakra he put into it. Naruto saw a glimpse of green and felt his head smash into something. His head crashed into Zoros chest.

Zoro just stood there with Naruto head to his chest. His swords in his hands. Wado Ichimonji in his mouth. He slid back from the force. Sliding back, he fell on his knees.

Naruto fell to the ground and landed softly on the grass. His put his hands on the ground and stood up. He dusted himself up and went to get Kuina, a huge headache rising.. And then he heard a noise of some one stepping on the grass. He turned his head and saw Zoro rising. 'This guy never gives up.' "**Like a true warrior**."

Zoro stood up. His eyes held no pupil. The only thought in his head that kept him going. "Kuina." He said in a raspy, tough voice. He was about to trudge to Naruto, when he felt a hand behind his neck.

Behind him, Koshiro sighed at his students stuborness as he chopped Zoros neck with his hand. Zoro fell with a thud and drifted off of conciousness. Koshiro shook his head and looked at his daughter. "Is she...?" He asked Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. "Still alive. She is in this state from my ability. Right now, I knocked her out with her permission. Though she did have a face of wonder." He said.

Koshiro chuckled. "Ha ha. Yes. I probably done the same if I was told to fake my death."

Naruto then picked Kuina up, while Koshiro gabbed Zoro. Naruto then had to ask Koshiro something, thinking back to his fights with both of his students. "You think you can teach me something?"

Koshiro chuckled again. "Sorry. Theres no time. You need to leave quickly before this fool wakes up. By the way, did you get True Justice yet?" Koshiro asked. Narutos eye twitched. "It's your daughters sword, you teme." Koshiro laughed at that.

"Sorry. Sorry. I do have something for you." He reached into his robe and took aut a cloth. He tossed it to Naruto. Naruto had to catch it while holding the girl. "Oy!" He yelled for he almost dropped Kuina.

Koshiro had a spark in his eyes at how the boy tried to carry the girl. Not wanting her to be hurt in any way. He just said to the blond. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. It's a gift for having to save my daughter from the pirates." He scratched his head. "And possibly this buffoon."

Naruto smirked and then took a look at the cloth. He put it in his backpack to open it later, since his hands were full.

As they neared Kokaru Village, Koshiro stopped and turned around. "I guess this is goodbye." He said. No one must see them together so no one will know that Koshiro hired Naruto.

The man walked up to Naruto and said, "Please. Take care of my daughter and what I have gave you." Naruto nodded. Koshiro looked down and bend. He kissed Kuinas forehead. "You have made me proud. Now go out there and be the best you can be." He smiled. "A swordswoman."

Koshiro turned to the village and left Naruto. The boy sighed and turned to where the docks will be. He then said outloud, "You can open your eyes now." The girl in his arms did so. She then told him, "Well you can put me down." The boy who held her did so.

Then, Naruto put his hands into a seal. "Kai!" All the "wounds" and "bruises" were gone. Her skin returned to normal. She turned her head to Naruto. "So what did my father give you?" Naruto shrugged and took out the gift. He put his hands on the cloth and unwrapped it.

When the item was revealed and Kuina gasped. In Narutos hand was a kodachi. A really evil one at that. It's black handle had two mini-skulls on either side on it. The red hilt was striped with white. And then the blade itself looked to be glowing crimson at Narutos touch.

Naruto turned his head at Kuinas gasp. "What is it?" He asked. He was very intrigued by the sword. It held a such a taint to make Kuina throw up. Though, Naruto felt more power when holding the blade. "**Feel that. The taint gives you power**." 'I see.'

"The Crimson Cutter. A family heirloom." She answered. "It was said to be been held by man who caused the mass genocide of a thousand. Our family held it for that man was the first of my family. And it has been passed down to only the male members of the family or to males who are worthy enough."

Naruto looked back at the blade. "A bit sexist." He stated. Kuina then said, "Well. There is a sword thats been passed to the female side. I'm holding it."

The assassin held up his sword. "So you I hold one of your family swords." Kuina nodded. "Yes. But its not family really, we just safe keep it. And there is another. Wado Ichimonji. Zoro has that one."

Naruto thought back to his fight with the Santoryuu user. How the Ichimonji cut through his blade with ease. 'If we meet again and fight. It will be a sword fight all throughout.' He promised himself.

He turned to Kuina. "Let's go. The guy at the dock might be restless." The girl nodded. He then got glasses from his backpack out of nowhere. "You'll need this and a different name. Don't ask why I keep glasses with me." Kuina nodded, putting on her glasses, and both went to the docks.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Docks**

He checked his watch with a raised eyebrow. 'Since when did I get a watch?" He shrugged to himself and looked around. 'And why am outside the comfy boat? It's like I am waiting for someone who will come exactly when I think this.'

"Hey" He heard a voice next to him and jumped. He turned to see Naruto and a girl. Fadon blinked behind his glassess. "Oh! Naruto. Did you get the sword?"

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head. He pointed to the girl next to him. "It's hers." He said. Fadon turned to the girl and held out his hand. "I see. And you are..."

Naruto tried to think of a name for her. "Her name is-" "Tashigi sir." The girl, Tashigi, said in a shy voice and shook his hand. He was suprised at how well she did that act. 'That was..cute.' He admitted.

'Tee hee hee.'

The doctor nodded and pushed up his glasses. "So. I guess mission failed." Tashigi lowered her head, though she was faking it. "Gomen." Fadon just waved her off. "No biggie."

Naruto ruffled into his backpack. "Actually..." He trailed off. His left eyebrow narrowed as he kept looking. Then he took out the Crimson Cutter. "...I have something much better for me." He held it out for the doctor to see.

The doctors eyebrows rose in fascination, but then darkened. "That is neat and all. But that does look pretty evil." Naruto nodded. "Perfect." Fadons glasses were covered by the red glow. The glow diminished as Naruto put it away.

Fadon turned to Tashigi. "Can I see that sword? True Justice?" The girl nodded and took out her sword. Fadon smiled at her. "It's beautiful." He quickly went to Narutos side and nudged him with his arm.

He lowered and whispered to Naruto. "Just like the owner. Hee hee." "**Hee hee**." 'You both are strange.' "Hey. She wants to be a marine." Naruto said, making Tashigi faking a blush.

"Hey there. Girly." All three of them turned at the voice. The owner was a large man with a muscley build. His white spiky hair similar to Narutos. He has a white jacket with brown fur trim. He has brown gloves and blue long pants. He also has brown boots. In his mouth are two cigars. On his back is a jutte with a red hilt.

Fadon raised an eyebrow and pushed his glasses. "And you are...? He asked. The man answered, "Lieutenant Commander Smoker." He said in a deep voice. Fadon nodded. "I am doctor Fadon from CP9." Smoker raised an eyebrow. "CP9?" He asked.

Fadon pushed his glassess. "They didn't tell you? Funny. They normally tell Lieutenant Commanders and up of us. CP9 are a special assassinations group for tougher missions that normal marines cannot handle." Smoker nodded his head.

"What do you need?" The doctor asked.

Smoker pointed to the girl. "That girl." He looked her in the eyes. His eyes sinking in deep into hers. Evaluating a potential that will come out. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "And what do you need from her." He asked with a cold voice. Smoker moved his eyes to him. "Shut it twerp. What are you, CP9's busboy?" He taunted.

Naruto gritted his teeth, but Fadon held his hand out to stop him. "Actually sir. This boy is a valuable member of CP9." Tashigi looked at Naruto, suprised of this information. She kept it in her head for later uses. Smoker raised both nonexisting eyebrows.

"Oh? My apologies twerp." Naruto waved him off.

With a middle finger.

Smoker smirked. "Why are you here?" Naruto asked. "To answer both questions, rumors of a slave camp is here and this girl has a legendary sword in her hands and a need to become a marine. If she wants to, she can join my platoon."

He then scratched his hair. "Plus I betted to a fellow Commander that my apprentice will be better than hers, when she gets one."

Fadons and Narutos eyebrows twitched. Naruto then told Smoker, "That camp? Took care of it." He stated.

Naruto turned to Tashigi to ask her if she would, but he got his answer from a really big smile from her and stars on her eyes. Her secondary dream was coming true. She ran to Smoker and hugged him. "I would love to!" She screamed.

Her glasses almost fell off. Smoker just stood there. His mouth opened slightly. "Yeah, whatever." He said in a monotone voice.

Tashigi opened her eyes and dropped down. She adjusted her glasses and blushed like a tomato. "Ummm. Gomenesai." She shyly said. When she received nothing, she looked up and saw that Smoker was leaving.

He then raised his hand. "Say your last goodbyes to you friends. We are leaving now."

Kuina smiled and turned back to Naruto and Fadon. The doctor then looked at his watch. "Well... I gotta go. A guy tripped and cut himself in the leg. Came in bawling like a baby. Marines these days. No matters at all." He left, leaving the two teens to say their goodbyes.

The blond made sure that Fadon was gone and then walked up to Kuina. Kuina made sure that Smoker was gone and walked up tp Naruto.

"I guess this is goodbye." He said.

"Yeah. I hope we meet again. Your a bit of a puzzle. You know that?" She told him with her spirit back, which never really left.. Naruto smirked. "Good. Lets keep it that way." He turned for the boat. The assassin looked down. "You'll be a great marine...and a swordsman."

Kuina smiled at him. Like Zoro, he too think she will be a swordsman. She turned around and their backs faced each other. She looked up at the sky, where a bird was gliding around. "Thank you. And you'll be a great assassin...and a foxy one."

Narutos eyes widened and blushed like crazy. He abruptly turned and saw no one there. He slightly looked to the left, seeing her on a marine boat waving shyly at him.

"How did she do that? I'm supposed to be the assassin." '**And a foxy one**.' Kyubi mocked a girl voice, though failing with a deep tone.

Naruto just ignored him and then waved back at her. Though with a low hand. He'll miss her. She was an interesting girl to him. One that brought out emotions from him.

He then turned and walked to the boat. Walking inside, going back to the orginization. Going back to his cold shell...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kokaru Village - Dojo

A dim light flickered. It grew brighter and brighter. Then when light covered all eyelids opened to face a ceiling. The looked around, checking where they are. The eyes faced a man sitting in a meditive position.

Zoro looked at his sensei with defeated eyes. "Sensei..." He said. Looking for the words to come out. The defeat that costed him his rival and friend. He turned around in his bed, not wanting to face his sensei. He closed his eyes. "Is she...?" But he know the answer.

"Yes." The boy bit his lip. 'Kuina...' Tears came freely from his eyes. 'Kuina.' He glared at the wall. Wanting to glare at himself.

Zoro sat up in his bed. He face his sensei. "I'm sorry." He said. Koshiro frowned. 'I should be sorry. Sorry for making you think that she is dead.' "It is ok-" "NO!" He was startled by the outburst.

"NO! IT IS NOT OKAY! I FAILED! I FAILED MYSELF, YOU, AND...!" He left off. Not wanting to say her name.

Koshiro put up his hand. "Zoro. You did not fail me. You did not fail youself. And you definitely did not fail my daughter." His eyes darkened. He does not want see his student wallow. "But will fail all of us, if you do not go out there. Use my teachings and your skill to pave way a path of righteousness." He said sternly. He wants to see Zoro live out life.

Zoro was facing the floor at those words. The shadow covering his eyes. "Path of righteousness..." He repeated in a low tone. Koshiro nodded, a smile coming on his face. Zoro looked up to his let his sensei see his determination. _But Koshiro frowned what he saw_. "I will pave my path. For justice!" _The eyes..._

The green haired boy then looked to his right and saw his three swords. He grabbed them and held them out. "**I will kill every single pirate out there**!" _They are... _"And that blond..." _filled with... _"**I'll kill him too**!" _...Revenge_. That declaration in mind and soul, he left the dojo.

And thus came the birth of **Pirate Hunter Zoro.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unkown Location

His fingers tapped on the chair. His majenta eyes looking at each and every one of his officers. Looking at each and every one of them. Most of his old crew is here. The Synergy Pirates were back.

'But this time.' Kojiro thought. He looked at his officers once more. Kisame, Suri, Koji. All three under his command again. "All right..." He started. "We are back together again. Though the others are not with us. We will succeed and finish what we left off."

His missing stump then formed into a purple substance. And then it formed into an arm. He raised it. "The destruction of Cipher Pol 9 is our first mission as..." He formed into a fist.

"Cipher Pol 10!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End!**

**Next Time:A New Cipher**


	20. CP9:The New Cipher

**Yo. Sorry if I took too long in updating, I was busy with schoolwork, friends, new shows, and what to write about. I am very excited about this arc and do not know how to approach this. Don't worry as there will be Spring Break and I will get another chapter after this soon.**

**Chapter 20: The New Cipher**

**Title Page: All of CP9 are standing in a horizontal row with their eyes covered by their hair or hats. On the wall behind them is a graffiti marked CP10. Naruto has a spray can and finished putting an X on the graffiti.**

**Diclaimer: Do not own Naruto or One Piece**

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Konoha Mini-Arc**

**She put her hands on her hips and yelled at her sensei that he was late again. Her screech was the only thing annoying about her, according to her teammates. She wasn't like most kunoichi who spent time on their looks, in which she spents on her training. Her pink hair reaching to her shoulders and her green eyes narrowed at her sensei. They were meeting at front of the Academy to get their next mission. This time they're going to aim for a C rank.**

**Haruno Sakura looked at her teammate and smiled at him. He looked at her with no emotion but he smiled with tiny effort. She then turned her head to her other teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. He was just sitting on a swing that nobody ever uses. Though there was one other person, but she forgot who it was. **

**Then, Sasuke got off the swing and went for the door along with the rest of the team. Sakura heard the sound of some one getting off a swing. She turned back, but the only thing on the swing she was a fluff of blond hair...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Unknown Location - A year later**

The room was quiet and dark. The only sound was the flickering of a broken light and the foootsteps of a man. The man looked at his Atoms, or lieutenants. Each were standing in a horizontal row. This was the first time he saw these people. Kojiro walked beside each of his lieutenants one by one. Each were picked by his Molecules, or captains of his newly formed group, Cipher Pol 10.

The captains were of course, his former crew members from the Synergy Pirates. Kisame, Koji, and Suri. All of them had their own clothes with Kisame and his black cloak; Suri and her golden sari; Koji in his suit. But all had an earring on their left side. The earrings have a molecule shape. They were there to see his reaction to their choices.

A big bulky man stood with a stocky face. He has a red complexion, like a demon from hell. His bald head and he has a huge gray beard on him. His eyes were too narrow to see his pupils. He has on a dark blue vest and a long gray pants. The vest had an atom on it. On his back was a white totem pole. On one side was a monkey head, the middle had a dragons chest and the other end had a tigers tail. Hertz Brockhouse, a mercenary who kills many for the fun and the joy. An old man of experience, but tends to fool most with his childish antics. He was picked by Kisame.

Next, was a smirking man with black hair covering his eyes. He has on green tinted glasses and a scar on his mouth. The left side of his face was pale, deathly looking, while the other side was healthy and filled with life. He has on a scientist coat, but on it is blood on the front and smiley faces and atoms on the back. On his left was a rapier and on his right is a pistol. Nieu Ton, the scientist of death, the strategist of life. He has two sides in which one is a priest like man, the other is deranged murderer. He was picked by Suri.

The last was a small girl. She was only ten years. The thing that indicates her strength is her aura, and her black eyes. They tell you extraordinary power in this girl. She has her blond hair in pigtails on her chin is a bandage. The pigtails both have atoms on them. Her nails are extremely long and made of steel. Chu Kilby. A child of innocence. Complete bullshit! Thats all to say about her. Koji picked her.

Kojiro walked back up to his seat. The seat was very crappy and looked like it would fall. Suprisingly, the chair held on as Kojiro just sat with a hard thump. He then looked to his Molecules and nodded, indicating his approval of the Atoms.

His clothes consist of a hakama. The top half is a complete white, with the lower half is majenta. A design of loops and waves kept flowing on his clothing. He has on black boots that the pants tucked into. On his left, is a hilt of a sword. The hilt was only there but no blade. Strange...

The leader began to think on what to do now. His own organization Cipher Pol 10 has caused some disturbances lately over the past year. The Garden of Eden's supplies are now transferred to them. They have money from Suris fortune and some troops from the Sun Kings army. And Kisame, along with some pirates, have been attacking marine bases and officers.

Now CP9 will probably have noticed them by now. Kojiro then grabbed a cup of a power drink and sipped it. The taste was good and the energy was flowing through. He seemed to get a bit stronger from that. Thats the benefits of his Devil Fruit.

His eyes closed as he gulped down on whats left of the drink. He put cup down and wiped some off his mouth. He then threw the cup to the ground. A habit as he loves to litter. The world to him was filthy, so littering it more wouldn't hurt. Koji sighed as he stealthily walked to the cup and picked up the shattered remains.

He, along with his captians, were heading for the war room to plan their actions. Kisame turned his head to him. His sword was wrapped in bandages. On his finger was a ring that says South. He suprised Kojiro last year when he came to join. The Kyubi boy was in his captians rival orginazation. His eyes looking at his leader.

"So Kojiro..." Said man turned to him. "What is our next move against CP9?" He asked as they were now in the war room.

The war room wasn't really an actual war room. Just has a bunch of maps and info on Cipher Pol. It looked like everything in this base. Dirty and low class. Everyone disliked it and Suri cannot stand it. Her money was used for the Atoms and the men. And this base was what they could spare off for.

Suro brushed off locks of hair in her way. Her hair was now flowing back instead of a ponytail. She has a gold sari with long sleeves. On her left eye is three little scars. She still has her whip, but added some electricity to it, like a taser as a whip. She looked to the one she respects as he was about to speak.

Kojiro walked to one of the maps, and Koji and Kisame sat down in filthy chairs, Suri stood up to not let the filth infect her. Koji shook his head her pompous attitude. He grew a a bit of fuzz. on his chin. His black vest has a neon blue dragon on it. He has chainmail underneath his vest and acts as leggings. He now has a a violet bandanna on his forehead. He wields an acid dagger and explosive molotovs with poison filled inside.

Kojiro began to speak, "As you know, we have been making minor stains on CP9. Chain 1 has been completed. Now for Chain 2." He turned his head to Koji. "Koji has your unit gotten rid of the side effects?"

Koji shook his head. "No. However, that Atom, Nieu, has some suggestions that we could do. The drugs might have even more positive effects thanks to that guy. So it will be like in two days or more."

This made Suri smirk. The Atom she picked was of use after all. The man may be crazy, but his inventions really helped. His new one, Loreal, really made an impact.

Kojiro was pleased by this and nodded to Suri. The woman blushed a little from the action of her crush. The man took a scan of his comrades.

"Alright then." He walked to the map and pointed at an X. "This is where CP9 is located. It is called Eneis Lobby. I have to say their defence is pretty good. So no invasion now."

Kisame leaned on his chair. He raised an eyebrow. "If we can't do an invasion, what will we do? Samehadas a bit twitchy for a fight."

Kojiro smirked. "Simple..." He drew a line on all the dots on the map. The dots were all the bases they attacked and such. All of the Molecules eyes then saw the message and smiles and smirks then came on their faces. It was missing a piece, but they got the message.

Kojiro then slowly drew a line from the last dot to the X. "...we just need to send a message."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tower of Justice - Attic**

"Huh!"

Eyelids shot open from sleep. Sweat dripped down on his body. The boy sat up in his bed. He watched the ceiling with closed eyes. The tuxedo-wearing used his hands to wipe off the sweat off his brow. His face now more angular and losing much baby fat. His hair is braided down back covering his ears. His whiskers are more defined and sharp.

His douriki grew to 933. Kyubi estimated that with his devil fruit it would be 1340. And with one tail it is 2500 or more, including devil fruit. He now is the middle man of the group. Though he does not know Kalifas, Bluenos, Luccis, and Kakus.

His jutsus has been strengthened and more potenet due to the control he now has. He finally done the wall-climbing exercise. He has now mastered all of the Rokushiki. Just like every one of his allies.

He now is advanced in Whiplash in which there are a few gaps to hit him. His sword, Crimson Cutter, was perfect for the style.

In his devil fruit, he can now swerve through the air as an air of chakraand he can form any part of his body with ease.

His interactions with CP9 has lessened. He stares at them and never talks anybody now. The fox knew what happened. Spandam took the boy under his tutelage for two months. The training was strictly on emotions. The leader got rid of it. And, then there was even more training adding onto his his schedule.

Kyubi then saw something that suprised him about Spandam. His douriki was about in the 3000's. Now that is pretty strange due to the level that he was in five years prior. The man power grew at such a rate and he practically does nothing.

Jyabura noticed how his emotions were and simply shrugged it off. Fukurou was slightly worried for his comrade. It is just he has too much missions to do. Kumadori cried at how his pupil is advancing adding a "Yoyoi!"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He took a moment to get the blur out of his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and got off the bed. The tuxedo still on. He walked over the window where the poster of Doflamingo is. He opened the window and walked to the CP9 flag on top of the Tower.

He looked at the sky and saw it was sky blue. 'So. It was a nightmare.' Glimpses of the nightmare came. _An atom...walking to him...monkeys head._

Naruto blinked.

His sight was facing the flag. The weather was windy, so the flag flowed. His hair moving slightly like the flag. He then began to think about what that nightmare meant. Naruto would never divulge into his nightmares that much.

Simply because he never had any nightmares.

In his mind, were several defenses that were put up. His memories and knowledge were kept into a safe storage. The dreams would safely pass by. Though the nightmares were blocked out. Kyubi set up this system to protect the boy. Naruto does not know of it though, as the only things he saw was just Kyubis Cage and the way out.

This one brought him some curiosity. The nightmare seemed so real, just like his dreams. But they give you fear and horror. Even though he never had one, he has heard of them from marines.

The assassin the shook off his thoughts. They were pretty much useless to him. They might distract him during a mission.

He then decided to go back to his room and prepare for training. There was a cold feel to his hands. He then remembered to put his gloves on. He went to his cabinet and opened the top drawer. He then saw the only clothing there. Red gloves with a yellow and orange tinge to make it look like fire.

Then, the door opened and he jumped in with training in mind.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tower of Justice - Training Area**

Sounds of grunting and bullets was sounded through the air of the first floor. Marines were lifting weights and and shooting their targets. It was like a gym on one side and a boot camp on the other.

Naruto walked inside the Training Area. He looked at all the machines to use. Full. He closed his eyes and turned around. He stopped as he recognized the presence by the doorway. He merely opened his eyes and looked at the person leaning on the wall.

Jyabura smirked at his student. It was a long time since he last saw him. The boy was mainly on solo missions or just hanging in his room. So he just wanted to check on how his student was doing. Not...that he cared though.

"Yo gaki." He said. His response was silence.

The wolfman just sighed and looked at the gym. "Full, huh?" More silence.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at his former sensei. What was he getting to?

Jyabura then just looked back at the boy and confessed, "Look kid. I've been thinking. You've been silent lately. Too silent."

Naruto just tilted his head a bit, showing his confusion. The man then grabbed Narutos shoulders. "Gaki. You're becoming another Lucci. As much as it helps our group, I don't want another frickin Lucci! One Lucci was already enough!" He yelled in Narutos face.

Naruto blinked at the breath that was from the man. He stretched his head to the side. He saw that all the marines were too occupied with their training. The boy turned his head to Jyabura and his mouth rose up into a shit-eating grin. "Got you guys good, huh?" He said with an amused expression.

Jyabura blinked and his jaw loosened. "Wait. What?" He asked, confused at what the hell is going on.

Naruto then just smiled and turned around. He then got back into his cold and emotionless features. He then said, "Meet in my room. Sensei." He coldy said as he walked away.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tower of Justice - Attic**

Naruto sat on his bed, waiting for Jyabura to come. The door creaked open and said man came through.

Jyabura panted as he head to go up a couple of stairs. "Jeez gaki. You know, you could have taken the Bluenos or Kakus room, right?" He said. Then a perverted face came, "Or maybe even Kalifa-chan. Hu hu hu."

Naruto shook his head. "Nah. I like it here. Ero-okami." That was his old nickname when he found out that his sensei was a pervert and can turn into a wolf. He gotten rid of it when he turned eleven, as it was too long for him.

Jyaburas eye twitched, "Still remember that god-forsaken name eh?"

Naruto nodded and then laid back. Jyabura then went next to Narutos bed and lay down on his floor. "So. Mind telling me why you were acting as a mini-Lucci?" He asked.

The boy crossed his legs. "Remember when Spandam-sama took me to training?" The man nodded.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Well, he trained me to remove my emotions." He opened them and sat back up. "Kyubi told me that he planned on me to be a weapon. He devised a plan for me to remove my emotions for a short while. When training ended, I got some upsides and downslides."

Jyabura raised an eyebrow. "And those are?"

Naruto looked at him. "The good thing is that I learned to not trust Spandam and I've gotten some good training out of it. The downslide is that I have to remain unemotional whenever theres marines around."

Jyabura then nodded and said, "I see. Well the first benefits pretty useless. All of us don't really give a shit for Spandam. It's his position that is above us that makes us loyal."

Naruto was taken back at this. He thought that everyone was pretty loyal to Spandam. Guess he was that much into training.

The young assassin brushed some locks away from his face. The place went pretty quiet. Jyabura was picking his nose and Naruto just laid on his bed.

Naruto stared at the ceiling. "Hey Jyabura." Said man turned. "I never really got to ask this and it probably was a bit late."

Jyabura nodded his head motioning for the boy to continue. "Yeah. Get on with it already."

Naruto sighed. "During the Ohfrag mission...how strong was Lucci?"

Jyabura then put on a scowl and turned his head. He pouted saying, "Hu. We were actually bonding and you ask about him."

Naruto let out a sigh. "I'm serious."

Jyabura looked up in remembrance, "Well I think he got stronger. His devil fruit helps him a lot. When we fought that bat guy, we still couldn't defeat him together. But Lucci defeated somehow, I didn't see."

Naruto blinked. "Huh. So he's stronger than you?"

Jyabura face froze. "Ah!" He then glared at Naruto shaking his head. "Hell no! He probably snaked attack the guy! I used raw power!" He finished by stomping on the ground like a little child and flexing his muscles.

Naruto sweatdropped and scratched his face. "Oooookaaay...." He drawled out. Then, losing the sweatdropped, asked Jyabura, "Whats your beef with Lucci?"

Jyabura then smirked and growled. "Spandam thinks of him as the most powerful of CP9. I think its a bunch of bull." He crossed his arms and nodded. 'I'm supposed to be the alpha.' He thought.

Naruto shook his head. He himself thinks that Lucci is the most powerful. Not that he would admit say that outloud.

Just then a loud rining sound occured. The sound was very high pitched and both assassins recognize it. It was an alarm.

An alarm for intrusion.

There are two types of alarms. Intrusion and invasion. Intrusion is high pitched and invasion is a deep sound, but still loud.

Naruto and Jyabura perked up. Naruto then opened the window to the flag with Jyabura behind him.

Both of them stopped by the flag and looked on top of the Court of Justice. There was smoke.

Black smoke.

Jyabura and and Naruto looked at each other and nodded.

"_**Soru**_."

Both of them vanished and reappeared on top of the Court. The black smoke was starting to dissipate. Then a voice came from the smoke. "Ho Ho. I see that more vermin has arrived."

When the smoke cleared, it showed three figures. Two of them were lying on the ground.

Jyabura looked at the figures in shock. "Uh! Kumadori! Fukurou!" He shouted. The two figures were said persons. On there bodys were marks and bruises. Both of them were covered with ash.

Naruto eyes widened and his eyebrows narrowed. 'Who is this guy?' He thought as he looked on to get a clear view of the guy.

The third figure was a tall man. On his back was a totem pole, on his vest was an atom. The man looked to be quite old.

Naruto then looked at him in recognition and fear. This man was from his nightmare. "**Kit**." Came a voice from his head.

'Kyubi!' "**Yeah**." 'What is it?' "**Watch out. I sense great power from this man**." 'Duh. He just took out Kumadori and Fukurou.' "**Just warning you..."**

The man then swung his totem pole and then slammed it on the floor vertically. "Hertz Brockhouse! At your service!" He then scratched his head. "Well...not really."

Jyabura then narrowed his eyes. "You..."

Naruto turned to him and coldy asked, incase marines were there to squeal to Spandam, "You know him?"

Jyabura shook his head. "No. Only his 175,000,000 bounty."

Naruto turned his head back to the muscle man in surprise. His face hid the shock though. 'A bounty that high...' He has never faced a man with over 100,000,000. 'And this guy is near 200,000,000.'

The man in front of them then said, "Oh? I see you know how much a threat I am." He then pointed his totem at them, with the monkeys head in front. Both assassins prepared for battle. Naruto narrowed his eyes. 'That man. He has an atom on his shirt and theres a monkey head on that pole. My nightmare...is coming true?'

Just then the monkeys head mouth opened, and black smoke shout out like a cannon. Actually...it was a cannon.

The boy and the wolfman dodged the smoking ball. Naruto stepped to the side, while Jyabura rolled the other. The smoke disoriented their view on Hertz.

When their vision cleared, they looked at Hertz to see any weaknessess. Only he wasn't there any more. Naruto and Jyabura lowered their stance and looked around to see if he might try a surprise attack. No one was there.

They both then ran to their fallen comrades. Jyabura dropped to one knee and checked to see if their alive. They are.

Naruto looked at the two in wonder. 'That guy defeated them both. And if they reacted to the alarm as we did, then he did a quick job of it.' He thought. The boy spotted something below his feet. He stooped down and picked it up.

It was just a map with a bunch of dots and an X. All of them were connected and made a picture of a circle and a bunch of line around it.

Naruto didn't know what to make of it. He showed it to Jyabura, but the man just shrugged and said to show it to Spandam when reporting.

Naruto sighed and looked at the map. He then saw a dot on the map that made his curiosity peak.

It was on Janapre.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tower of Justice - Spandams Office - Few Hours Later**

Spandam was worried. An intrusion on his base was a bad sign. He was on his chair biting his nails. Though he did not look frantic as others would have been in his situation.

His thoughts drifted off when Jyabura told him of. Waiting for his CP9 to come and discuss what their mission shall be, he crossed his arms.

'Hertz Brockhouse.' Spandam thought as he look at the mans documents. 'The Tribal Legend. A man of experience and history with marines. Rumored to have fought and stand against Crocodile. Humongous power. Expert mind in combat. And has saved many tribes from marines and slavers.'

Spandam put the paper down and rubbed his eyes. He stood up and opened the door. Jyabura was there ready to knock on the door. He quickly dropped his hand. Naruto, Kumadori, and Fukurou was there too.

"Yo." Was Jyaburas greeting. He went inside oblivious of Spandams look. Naruto just passed by without a care or emotion. Spandam smirked at how his training was a success. Kumadori went inside shouting about how he will pay Hertz back. Fukurou went in and asked Kumadori, "How are you going to do that without any money?" Spandam closed the door with a grumpy face and a sweatdrop.

Spandam walked up to his desk and sat in his seat. He put his arms behind his head. He put his legs on top of the desk. "As you all know and experienced, we have been intruded." He started off.

Everyone nodded. Spandam then said, "The intrusion was by Hertz Brockhouse." He turned his head to Kumadori and Fukurou. "The man that some how dispatched two of our members." Both assassins guiltily looked at each other.

Spandam raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain how?"

Kumadori then raised his fist. "YOYOI! I HAV-" "-Kumadori got distracted by the mans weapon, and got a close up view of it." Kumadori stared at his partner in shock. "You betrayed me!"

Fukurou ignored him and continued, "I, on the other hand, fought to to the teeth with him," The owl took a moment to unzip his zipper. "but he utterly defeated me." The floor was in his sorrowly vision.

Spandam wasn't amused or convinced. He just looked at them and then to the other two. "And whats your excuse...?"

Jyabura shoulders lifted up. "He escaped before we fought." He lightly elbowed Naruto in the ribs. "But our ninja here has something important."

The boy next to him glared at him with his blue eyes. Naruto reached into his pocket and layed the paper from Hertz on the desk. He then slide it across to Spandam.

The man raised an eyebrow. When he got the map, both his eyebrow rose in shock. Staring at the map, he mumbled, "Synergy." All the members heard it.

Spandam kept staring at the map. Looking at all the dots. 'These bases...they're supposed to be heavily guarded.' His eyes went on the X. 'The finish line is here. So thats your goal, Synergy.' He then noticed a tiny font on the bottom. It said, _CP10_

His eye twitched and he crushed the map in his hand. Naruto raised an eyebrow. His unemotional voice rang out. "Sir?"

Spandam stood up and slammed his hand on the desk. "Everyone!" All members were shocked at his action. They were going to get more shocked at his next words.

"It's time for an All-Out."

Everyones eyes widened. An All-Out? The mission where ALL of CP9 goes on? That didn't happen for about 4 years.

Naruto asked with a twinge of curiosity, "Why?" This mission had to be very important if this was an All-Out.

Spandam looked at everyone. "I'll tell you when everyone gets here. A certain member will love to hear this." He rolled his eyes for that person will never love. "I'll be sending letters to the others to ask for a vacation." He then got up from his seat and turned around. Crossing his arms and peering out the window he said, "Now leave. I'll ask for you in two days."

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tower of Justice - Spandams Office - Two Days Later**

Rob Lucci was getting irritated. First, he got a letter from Spandam to get back here. Second, that man is not here leaving him with the rest of CP9. Fukurou and Kumadoris loudness and Kaku and Jyaburas bickering were starting to get on his nerves. Kalifa just sat there waiting for her leader to arrive. Blueno was too getting annoyed by his fellow coworkers.

Naruto, though, was just sitting there staring blankly at the wall. Just like him. He seemed to be ignoring the others. Just like him. And he glared at Kumadori again. Just...like...him.

The last time he saw the boy was four years ago. He was a cheery little brat full of life and joy. Which he absolutely loathed. This boy right here was not the same when he was younger, he could tell.

Lucci smirked. He felt the power from the boy has increased tremendously. His blood was really starting to boil now. His eyes widened and closed them. The lust for battle was gone...for now.

The door slammed open and Spandam walked through. He got in his seat and looked around to see that everyone is here.

Finally.

The man began to cough stopping whatever noise was held and closed his eyes. "I see that all of you have come." He stated. "For those of you who don't know, Enies Lobby has been intruded. I call all of you now for a mission."

"This mission is an All-Out. The reason for this is an old but very dangerous enemy has risen. This enemy calls themselves...Cipher Pol 10"

Mixed reactions came from the table. Jyabura growled. "Bastards. Stealing our name."

Spandam nodded. "Yes. Apperantly if the leader is who I think it is, then it is a sick joke."

Kaku then shouted, as he was at the other end of the table, "Who do you think is the leader?"

Fukurou then asked, "Who is the enemy? You said they were old, but this is all new. Chapapa!"

Spandam sighed, "Well, I think the leader is from an old pirate crew called Synergy." Luccis eyes widened in shock. He now knew why this was an All-Out.

Kalifa pushed up her glasses. "Excuse me Spandam. But who is this...Synergy?"

Spandam looked at her. "I'm not suprised that most of you all don't know them, well except for Lucci." All eyes turned to Lucci, he glared, and they all turned back. "Synergy is goes all the way back to the time of my father, Spandine."

"You see, the captain of Synergy was Kojiro Sasaki. This man was said have been close to becoming Pirate King. That all stopped when one of his closest friends have died. Nico Olvia. She was killed in the Ohara incident. His crew then went on a full-out assualt on my father. They demolished everyone in the old CP9 and only two survived."

Everyone again looked at Lucci, he glared, they all turned back. "Only Lucci and my father were left. After the assualt, Synergy disappeared from the world." He then took out a map and showed it to them, revealing an atom. "And now they're back." Spandam paused, letting the information sink into every one.

A while later, Spandam continued, "Now the one who intruded was Hertz Brockhouse. I know all of Synergy and he wasn't one of them. So they must be recruiting new members in order to probably invade us. To prevent that is your All-Out mission. To find and destroy this so-called Cipher Pol 10. Now I want you all to investigate where they all are." He grabbed a couple of sheets and passed them out, "Now heres copies of the map to go to where they attacked. The dots are where all the marine bases are. The X is just Enies Lobby."

Everyone nodded and gout up from their seats. They all walked out the door. Spandam looked out the window, peering through the glass at Enies Lobby. "This Kojiro..." He smirked. "...will not be the location where I die..."

"...my weapon will make sure of that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And there we go. The introduction of Cipher Pol 10.**

**Next Time: Investigation by Dots**

**And you guys will review about...now!**

**Now?**

**How bout now?**

**Please?**


	21. CP9:Investigation of Dots

**Sup. I've been thinking on doing a new story soon from my profile. I've been leaning for either The Warrior Without or Geoquake. Both I have great ideas for. I'll just focus on whats now, which is...**

**Chapter 21: Investigation of Dots**

**Title Page: Each CP9 member is holding a map. But each two map has only one dot on different locations. Kaku and Kalifa, Jyabura and Blueno, Kumadori and Fukurou, and Lucci and Naruto all both have the same dot.**

**Disclaimer: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA Ha haaaa...**

**...pointless.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Konoha Mini-Arc**

**In the forest, a lone boy was sitting by a campfire. His teammates has went to get some food and water, while his sensei was on a tree overlooking the area. The boy looked at the man across from him.**

**The black haired boy is pale and a black tank top and long pants. Sai was a trainee for ROOT. But ever since Sandiame placed Danzou in the Bingo Books, he was freed from the isolation. Currently he was drawing a boys face.**

**The man is a bridgebuilder and his team is supposed to protect him to Wave. But he lied and now this mission is even more dangerous than before. Sai just looked back at his drawing and noticed that the boys face was missing something. But what? Sai then blinked and thought of a crazy idea. So what he drew on the boys face was a couple of whiskers...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Grand Line - By Enies Lobby - Marine Ship 2 - A day later**

Kaku was in the shower right now, He grabbed the soap and rubbed his nose. There was a squeaking noise with every rub. He never knew how much he enjoys soap. The man stopped the water and got out.

He went inside the cabin and yawned, drying himself with a towel. What he didn't noticed was that his cabin mate was a woman. And she was there to see his body in its nude glory.

Kaku opened his eyes and saw Kalifa...on his bed. AND HE WAS NAKED!!!

He then looked around to hide his body. He realized that he had a towel in his hands and dramtically wrapped it around his waist. "Uh-ha-eh-ummm...." Was the blabbering mess.

Kalifa giggled at the boy-no...the man in front of her. She got up from her bed and simply walked to the door. Kaku beside her was blushing like crazy. A word came out of his mouth. "Sorry ja."

The woman simply smiled and dropped her clothes. Kaku widened his eyes and was sweating like crazy, like a teenage boy. He catched her smile. "Don't be." She said.

And then... "SEXUAL HARRASMENT!" WAM!!!

Kalifa kicked him away from her to the door out of the room. She angrily marched to the door and she slammed the door.

Kaku was on the wall in a curled up in a painful way. He blinked.

Kalifa behind the door just winked and went on to cleanse her body.

A marine soldier witnessed the whole thing and decided to quit the cigs...for a while.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Marine Boat 2**

"YOYOI!!!"

"CHAPAPA!!!"

Nuff said.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Marine Boat 3**

Fadon shook his head at one of his fellow cabin members. The man was off and on, complaining that he was bored. The doctors oppenent in chess simply told the man that patience is a virtue. The man simply responded with a "fuck-off!"

The man who complained was Jyabura and the chess player was Blueno. Fadon was on this mission to heal the members and work at nearby clinincs to gather information. CP9 aren't the only ones on a mission.

He stared at the chess board for a moment. He looked at it and there was Bluenos pawn really close to his king. 'If I defeat that pawn, then I would lose that my knight, thus leaving me with nothing.' He hated battles. Completely useless and gains nothing.

Fadon closed his eyes and sighed. 'Who else would be in this predicament?'

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Marine Ship 4 - Deck**

All the marines crowded around the deck. Faces of excitement and wonder were on their faces. Looking at the blows theses two assassins were dealing onto each other.

Naruto was panting with sweat all over him. His eyes were coldly looking for any weakness his oppenent might have. But nooo...Rob Lucci doesn't have any weakness. All he has is really, really hard punches.

The man in front of him wanted some battle. Two years have gone by with no fight whats so ever.

Lucci smirked at his oppenent. He had just been playing with the young assassin. All his Rokushiki were countered, he was stronger in combat, and he was much faster. But the boy didn't do what he wanted him to do. Use those things called...'Jutsus.'

This is why in out of the blue Lucci picked Naruto to fight him. That, and the fact Naruto is the only CP9 member there.

**"Hey kit! How about you use some jutsus huh**!?" 'Kyubi. I want to fight him as a CP9 assassin. Not a ninja. I have to see what my capabilities are.'

"**Are you kicking his ass?" **'...no.'

"**Is he kicking your ass?" **'...yes.'

**"Then how about you use your GODDAMN JUTSUS KIT!" **'Fine, fine.'

Naruto then put his hands into a tiger seal. "_**Fire Style**_...!" Lucci eyes then widened and his smirk was in place.

The blond felt the heat from his throat and decided to let it out. "_**Fire Ball Jutsu**_!" A fire ball came from his mouth and headed for Lucci. Lucci just stood there and then he started to run towards the fireball.

"Is he crazy!?" "That guys gonna be burned, no doubt." "I don't know. Thats Robb Lucci were commenting about." Were several comments from the marines.

Just before Lucci touched the fireball, he diverted his path and went around it. The ball almost hit some marines if it weren't for their barely passable reactions. He then lifted his leg and yelled, "_**Rankakyu**_!"

Naruto countered with his own one, but this was _**Reikakyu**_. His blade shot through Luccis and headed straight towards said man. Then just jumped to avoid the blow.

Naruto then formed chakra into his legs. Then his lower body was just chakra. (**Like a spirit or a classic ghost.) **He then sped towards Lucci like a rocket. Then as the distance closed the two begun to brawl in the air. Lucci with his _**Geppou**_ and Naruto with his Devil Fruit.

A flurry of punches were head to Lucci. He just avoided them all and kicked Naruto in the stomach. Naruto punched Luccis ribs and spinned his body around for a roundhouse kick. The man blocked the kick and lifted his leg. He then crashed it down to the blonds head and send Naruto to the floorboards of the ship.

Naruto then cushioned the impact by sending chakra to his back. He stood up wearily. 'Damn. He's just too good. No wonder he's the most powerful.' His thought were cut short when Lucci dropped and landed to the ground.

Naruto coldly stared at Lucci. Lucci coldly stared at Naruto.

"Hn/Hn" Both said at the same time. And both continued the fight.

The captain of the ship looked at the mess they caused and his eyes were in tears. "No..." He said as he dropped to his knees. The ship deck were in ruins. And he had to clean it up. The marines looked at him with pity. He then shouted, "I missed the fight!" All the marines anime fell.

Naruto jumped and tried to punch Lucci. He started off a combo. Two punches to the face, one kick to the chest, and then..."_**Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu**_!" A lightning bolt came from the sky and struck Lucci.

Lucci then felt the shock of the jutsu. He didn't care for the pain though. He wasn't winded at all. He loved this fight!

...And he wants more.

His fist twisted when he just punched Naruto. Naruto then flew back and crashed on the floor. Lucci then was running to him. Naruto then had to act quickly.

He jumped back up and ran to Lucci. He then took out his Crimson Cutter and stopped. He took a deep breath and readied himself in the Whiplash Stance.

Lucci got his leg ready to strike and did it. Naruto then felt the shoe hit the blade and he countered. He crouched and went straight for Luccis chest. He then kicked the man and almost cut the man. Then he flipped and punched the man in the face.

Only problem...Lucci countered all of those. He dodged the blade, blocked the kick, countered the cut with a punch, and Naruto didn't punch him, he punched Naruto.

Lucci then pulled out a finger and stabbed Naruto with it. "**Shigan**!" He then uppercutted him. Naruto flew up a bit, "**Jougan**!" and then, from Luccis punch, dropped down. He got up and and dropped to his knees.

'I can't win the fight.' He thought. But the man just kept going. Wanting to fight more and more and more. Naruto couldn't keep up. His stamina wasn't that up there to Luccis level. And the facts stand...he used everything while Lucci just used his fists and the Rokushiki.

Naruto then closed his eyes. He was getting tired. No...he is tired. Naruto then fell back and laid on the floor.

Lucci stopped his walk. He then was slightly disappointed. He was hoping for more of the fight. He just closed his eyes and then his tuxedo fell on him, courtesy of Hattori. He then hmphed and went to go inside.

He then heard snoring from his oppenent. So that was his problem. The boy needs to up his stamina. Lucci then looked at him. He wants a stronger enemy who could keep up with his level. Not a rival, But one who could satiate his lust and maybe defeat him one day. He walked up to the boy and picked the boy up and slumped him over his shoulders.

He decided...he will train the boy again. This time though, the boy will have to go through tougher training and much more emotional control.

"**Yes...that will make him stronger**." Kyubi said after thinking it through. He then saw particles coming together. They were all pearl. When they were formed together, Kyubi smirked. "**Hey kit, do you know your affinity**?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Unknown Location - War Room**

The war room was quiet. Also it changed its state. The chairs are now metal with cushions and the walls didn't have any grime in them. CP10 assaults of bases have gotten them money. It was just it took time to recieve the huge shipments.

Kojiro sat there in silence. He looked at all the dots on the map. He put his hands to his chin and began to think.

He had hoped that Spandam got the message correctly. If they come to this location, then it was matter of time for their defeat. In this location, they will have the proper disadvantage.

The man heard someone sitting in a chair, but he didn't look at the person. "Whats on your mind captain?"

Kojiro smiled grimly. "I'm not your captain anymore Kisame."

The blue-skinned man smirked. "Yeah. But you know that we will always refer to as our captain."

The man sighed. "Fine _first mate_. I've been thinking if they got the message."

Kisame then got out his sword and raised it. But in the process making a huge marks in the ceiling.

Kojiro winced. "Easy. I just got the paint job for that."

The akatsuki member then just put away his sword leaving another mark. This made his leader eye twitch.

Kisame then got serious. "What makes you think they won't? Aren't they supposed to be the 'best' Cipher Pol? I bet they're already on there way."

He then took out his sword AGAIN!!! And leaving another mark AGAIN!!!

Kojiro gritted his teeth. Kisame smiled at his captain and lifted his sword to his shoulder. "If they heading this way. Shouldn't we prepare?" He asked Kojiro.

"Not yet." A new voice came from the doorway. Both members turned and saw it was Koji.

He leaned againt the doorway in a smug expression. In his hands was a glass of wine. His favorite drink.

"Captain. Shrimp." He adknowledged, ignoring the heated glare Kisame was giving him. He walked and took a seat. Strangely its by the man who wants to kill him for his insult.

This served to infuriate Kisame more. He HATES the fact that people call him by seafood. And only him. His fellow merman never got insulted.

Kisame still had his glare on the man. "And tell me, _cook_. Why shouldn't we prepare?"

The man just smirked and and took a sip of his wine. Over the years he turned from a farmer to a rich smooth man. "Because Chu found four marine ships heading towards four marine bases. The ones we assaulted."

Kojiro then turned to the map of dots. He looked at the four dots that caught his attention. "They're heading there?" He asked disbelievingly. "So Spandam didn't get the message? It's so goddamn clear! An idiot would've figured it out!" He yelled. Has CP9 fallen that low?

He then rubbed his eyes. 'Calm down, Kojiro.' His thoughts turned to another topic to discuss as Koji is here. He looked them man with the wine. "Any results?" Trying to find some good news. He hoped to god his scientists also weren't stupid.

Koji smiled. "As a matter of fact. Yes. Nieu finally got rid of the harmful side affects. Now he needs to twist and turn the drug around for the good side affects."

This made his captain sigh in relief. "Finally, some good news." He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. "Running an organization is really difficult. Thats the only respect I'm going to give Spandam."

He then narrowed his eyes at the mention of Spandam. "Olvia." He muttered her name. Kisame looked at the floor with sadness. Koji just stared at his drink in silence. His hair covering his eyes. All of them could hear her laughter now.

Those were the times...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Noro - Marine Base**

Kaku and Kalifa were in front of a marine base. The place looked like it was attacked, which it was. It was still standing and it was running back up again. Surrounding the base was a moat. Pretty typical, if it weren't for the Yie Chicks. They were chickens that were standing on water. In their one eyes, it's completely red like a crazed dog.

Kaku looked at the Chicks in slight fear. He could swear on was looking at his nether regions as something to completely destroy. He had to repress a shudder.

Kalifa just walked through the bridge above the moat and introduced herself to the marine guards. Kaku was behind her, still watching the animals. "Kalifa, Cipher Pol 9." She stated.

The gaurds saluted. "We've been expecting you Kalifa-san." One guard then knocked on the gate in a certain rythm.

The gate creaked opened. In it was a bunch of marines getting the place back up again. Two marines were carrying a box. A couple were haveing lunch. Others were fixing broken walls and running around. So...the place was busy.

The guard then turned to Kalifa. "Our base commander is in that tent." He pointed to the tent. "He'll tell you of what happened. Just to let you know, he can be weary and...alert. Kind of like your frriend beside you."

Kalifa looked back and saw Kaku wide eyed and looking around for Chicks that'll assault him. This made her inwardly giggle at his cute fear. "Come on Kaku. Let's go."

Kaku nodded and follwed her. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief when they were inside and the gate closed behind him.

"**CAW**!!!!"

Kaku then jumped to the sky. He looked to his left and there was a Yie Chick. He opened his mouth and closed it. He then frantically walked back. The man then noticed that the Chick was in a cage. He laughed nervously.

Kaku looked around and saw that Kalifa was already going inside the tent. He looked back at the Chick and then to Kalifa.

"Wait for me!!!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yokehuyotade or simply Lapo**

Jyabura thrusted his claw against a mans throat. Then punched another fucking bandit that ambushed them. Then Blueno had to leave him with that door trick.

He then grabbed another bandits arm with his teeth and ripped it apart. The man wasn't even in his wolf form. His foot was then connected to a jaw. His claw going inside another stomach. He jumped and split kicked two bandits, thus knocking out another two.

The bandits started to get serious and FINALLY took their swords out. Just then a door shaped outlind came and Bluneo opened it. Behind him, through the door, was a green-like dimension.

Doa Doa no Mi: Grants the user to create doors on any surface.

Blueno then yelled, "_**Soru**_!" He vanished and reappeared behind a bandit. He then took his hand into a karate chop and yelled, "_**Tekkai**_!" Hardening the muscles he took his hand and stabbed the bandit. He the lopped another head off using the same hand.

Jyabura then punched a man to a tree. He kicked a bandit away from him. Then with his other foot, he shot out an air blade. A bandit plus an air blade equals a dead bandit. Jyabura smirked. All the bandits that were left eyes widened on fear. One bandit shouted, "Lets get out of here!" All the bandits agreed with him.

Jyabura fixed his tie while Blueno simply walked towards the marine base. Which was right there.

A guard witnessing the whole whistled as he leaned on his gun. "Damn. That was really good." He nudged to his partner. "Makes ya wanna join em eh?" His partner simply grunted.

Jyabura glared at him. "And what the hell were you doing?" He nudged to Blueno. "Makes you want to kill them eh?" His co-assassin simply grunted.

The guard shrugged. "Hey. We just been attacked." He said it like it was an everyday thing. "Give us some slack." This made Jyabura want to kill him even more.

"Anyways." The guard said, "You guys can go in. Everybody does." That's why theres an open gate.

The two members looked at each other and then walked in. The inside was pretty serene and quiet. The base was like a huge plain. Everything was all flowers and pretty.

"Who the fuck commands this place!?" Jyabura shouted out. This place was pathetic! There was no marine activity. No patrolling. Hell there are marines lying down and have in a sleep bubble from there noses.

Bluenos face was unemotional. But he too agreed with Jyabura. This place unbefiting of a marine base.

Just then, a marine with shaggy brown hair walked up to them yawning. He held out his hands, "Yoooooo." His laid back voice already starting to irritate the wolfman. Seeing as he wasn't going to get a handshake, he used his hands to rub his eyes.

"Base Commander Gab." He yawned again. "Reporting for duuuuuty." He chuckled. "Hehe. I said duty."

Jyabura then knew that this Gab should die and this base should...

"Go to hell!" He shouted out.

The man raised his hands in defence. "Hey maaaannn. Take a chill pill. You need to reeeelaaaax." Gab drawled out.

Blueno feeling left out, decided to speak up, "Commander. Excuse me for my partners rudeness-" "-Yeah you can go screw yourself!" "-We need details on to who attacked this place and if you know where they could be."

The base commander was nodding the whole time Blueno was talking. He stopped nodding and then said, "Whaaaaa?" This time Blueno wants to kill him.

Gab then said, "Hey I got some infooooo on the dudes who uhhhh attacked us. Which was not cooool man. Come to our circle right over there. You dig?" The man then left, leaving both men to glare holes at him.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jonk**

Jonk was a desert island. No...not a desert. A wasteland more like it. There was cactuses, scorpions, and even your little sand in pants. Not a desert at all

Fukurou eyes widened. "Chapapa!" he said in amazement.

Kumadori was equally amazed. "Yoyoi! Now thats a fine art of a base!" He shouted.

On the contrary, the base was one would consider crap. For one the base was a circular dome. Two, instead of bricks or wood, its bunched together from scrap metal. (**Fallout 3 players. Meet Megaton**.)

Both members absolutely love this base! There was even a robotic guard!

The guard then said in a robotic tone with some static. "Hello...I am...*static*...Lieutenant Steel...Welcome to Jonk Outpost....*static*" It then shot a laser out to the members. Both dodged the futuristic projectile.

"Goddamn piece of junk! Literally!" A gruff voice came. The man walked towards the robot. He looked like a sheriff. A cowboy hat, dark skin, black beard, brown coat, and a revolver. He turned his head to assassins.

The man introduced himself, "The names Base Commander Lucas Simms. Sorry about Steel. He's been getting rowdier everyday." He raised an eyebrow and raised his chin. "What brings you fellas here anyway?"

Kumadori tilted his head which made a cracking noise. "YOYOI! Lucas-san. We are figuring out the fiends who attacked this base. May you have any generous information?"

Lucas whistled, "He, you sure talk weird. Yeah I have some info on the bastards who attacked us. Follow me inside." He then pressed his hand on the robot. Then a sound of a button being pressed was heard.

Two large section of the dome lifted and thus revealed a simple door of scrap. The base commander then walked inside with the two members in tow.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fevex**

Lucci was walking through the snow. Well...marching in a slow pace. The cold seemed to fit him in a way.

Naruto was beside him though with some distance. He was walking through with speed. The fight made him weary of his fellow member. What if he decides to have a fight. Right here? Right now?

"Bam!!!" Naruto shouted unexpectantly. He covered his mouth. 'Shit. What was that?'

He turned back to see Lucci standing there with his hands in his pockets. His head looking to the ground. "Boy." He started. Naruto looked at him, returning to his cool emotions.

Lucci lifted his head. A smirk that promised pain on his face. "Stamina training begins..."

Naruto widened his eyes. He turned around and ran up the mountain in quick speed. He knew the Cipher Pol Stamina Training. It's pretty easy.

But the Lucci Deluxe Edition, as everyone calls, it has one thing that others don't.

"**Rankakyu**!"

The air blade quickly headed to Naruto. He upped his speed to get away from the blade. But alas, he was struck. The blade tore through his tuxedo and blood splashed out.

Naruto staggered, but kept moving. For he knew that wasn't the end of it. He turned his head back and saw Lucci rearing his leg for another Rankakyu.

The boy turned back and almost cried in joy. The marine base! He stopped in front of the gate and put his hands on his knees. When he did, he barely dodged the blade without even knowing it.

The guard stood there.

Lucci caught up with Naruto. He frowned....as always. The man looked at the guard.

The guard stood there.

Naruto too looked at the guard.

The guard stood there.

Both looked at him and tried to talk to him. Well...Naruto did.

"Excuse me." The boy said. "We are from CP9. We need to discuss with your commander about the attack on the base."

The guard stood there.

"OY!!!" Naruto and Lucci looked up to see the source of the voice. "Sorry bout' my pal. Hes a bit out of it."

Then down from the wall was a woman. In this winter conditions, she would be considered weird. But then again, most men will drool.

The woman was wearing sunglasses and a bandanna on her head. But the weird thing is...she wearing a bikini. A blue bikini. On a winter island.

Naruto blushed and Lucci just stood there .

The woman then walked up to them. "Unera's the name. My husband is the base commander of the base. Follow me." She walked to the gate and banged hard on it. "OY! OPEN THE GATE!!!"

"Whats the password?" Came a voice.

"OPEN THE FUCKING GATE...OR I'LL OPEN YOU A NEW ASSHOLE!!!"

"..."

"...Come in."

The gate opened and she walked in.

Naruto was shivering. Either to the cold or the fear of that woman. 'She's scary.' "**Yeah. You got that right**."

Both of them followed the woman and taking note of the base conditions. There was nobody. Only Umera, them, and that voice. Umera walked inside a brown door. Probably leading to the base commander.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lapo**

"Soooooo like there was this huuuuge dude maaaaan. He was huuuuuge. I mean like huuu-"

"Okay we get it! He's huge! What weapon did he carry?" Jyabura shouted and interrupted Gab. Oh how he would love to rip this guys head off. How did he get to be a base commander?

Gab frowned. "Chillax maaaan. Anyways, he got like this stick. It was cooool. There was like a monkey head duuuuuude! How awesome is that?"

Jyabura gritted his teeth. This man may be annoying, but at least he gave some information. 'So...Hertz was here too.' He thought.

"Yeeeeaaaaah. Also the man left this map." He gave it to Blueno. The man looked at its contents. It was useless. The map was the same as they have.

"I see. Well, the man already attacked us and gave us the same exact map."

Gab raised both eyebrows. "Wooooaaaaah. Wicked." He then forcefully grabbed back his map. It was at a suprising speed. Jyabura raised an eyebrow, but left it as a trick of the eye.

He then held out his hand. "Can I have your map? It would be sooooo rad." Blueno complied after MUCH though of this hasbeen.

The man nodded. "Hm hm Hm hm. Noooooo waaaay!"

Both members leaned in to hear what he has to say.

"Both these maps has a dot of our base! Wicked!"

Both members dropped at the gravity of his stupidity. Gab just lended out their map. "Oh and the atom. It kind of connects to this place."

He pointed at a certain spot. When Jyabura looked at it he slapped his forehead. It's so simple. Why didn't anyone figured it out!

It was....

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jonk**

In the base was scrap and more scrap. The houses inside were scrap and the roads were scrap. Pretty scrappy.

Kumadori looked at the base commander. As if sizing him up. Something was really off at the man he was speaking to.

"Chapapa. Are you checking him out?" Fukurou curiously asked. Kumadori widened his eyes.

"Ah! No No No. My ally. I am certainly not 'checking him out'! I am just seeing if he really has the info we need."

"Why of course I do." Lucas Simms said from behind them. Scaring the bejeebers out of Kumadori. Though Lucas might be scarred that Kumadori was checking him out.

Lucas then nodded at a man in a business suit. "Mr. Burke. If you will."

The man nodded. He has classy sunglasses on and hes quiete handsome per se. In a rich voice, "The man who attacked us was a scientist. He had a thing called a 'nuke' and blew the whole town into what it is now." Kumadori and Fukurou was suprised. A weapon that could wipe out cities? Thats just like Pluton.

"The man then said head back to First Order. Thats all we know." He said. Though his eyes seemed to say he knows more. Much more. Too bad they were hidden by his sunglasses.

Kumadori grabbed his hand in a handshake. Fukurou noticed everyone in the base tensed and Lucas Simms got a bit pale. "Thank you Burke-san. Yoyoi!" He let go of the mans hand.

Burke seemed displeased at the action, but smiled. "Your very welcome." He said. He turned to Lucas. "Second Order." Lucas nodded. Just when Mr. Burke left, everyone in the WHOLE base took out there guns and pointed to the two assassins.

Kumadori and Fukurou were suprised at this. Lucas, with his trusty assault rifle pointed at them, said, "Sorry about this. But we got orders to do. You guys been snooping a bit too much."

Pulled the trigger he did....

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Noro**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE....*breaths*...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

That was the mating call of the-NO!!! It was the terrified scream of the Noro Base Commander. Vax.

The man with yellow hair cowered in fear behind his wooden desk. It was made out of...mahogony.

...mahogony.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Came his stuttering.

Kaku, recovering from the scream, answered, "We are CP9 ja. We've come to discuss about the attacker-" "No. NO! NO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" The man was in tears.

A pitiful sight.

Kalifa then walked to the man and hugged him. She said in a soothing voice, "Shh. It's okay we just need some information on who attacked and we'll be on our way." The man nodded.

When Kaku saw what she did. He felt something in his chest. He wanted to attack the man in her arms. Was he...jealous. 'No. Of course not.'

"*Sniff*...o-okay. There wa-was this girl. She was about ten years old." Kaku had to stifle a snicker. Kalifa glared at him. Vax continued, "She may be ten. She has that innocent smile on her face.

The mans eyes widened in fear and memory. "But un-under that smile. Was the d-ev-evil spawned. She made Yie Chicks look like actual chicklets. She killed about hal-alf our men. Sh-she-" The man was about to burst into more tears.

"Please continue." Kalifa urged. The man got back little control.

"She even made some men to play dress-up!" The man finally cried. Kaku winced. That was not a way to go.

Kalifa sweatdropped. 'Whats the harm in that?' She thought.

Kaku walked up to the man and grabbed hold of his shoulder. "Don't worry." He said reassuringly. "We'll get her for you."

The base commander nodded and stood up with the support of Kalifa. He sat down on his chair and blew on a tissue. "If you want to know her location, you could track some Yie Chick tracks nearby. She grabbed on to one after she done her fun on us."

Kaku and Kalifa nodded. They both walked out of the tent and to where they would find, "The Devils Spawn."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fevex**

Naruto and Lucci both sat on the chairs with fur on the chairs. The room had several animal pelts and head trophies. On a comfy chair, was a man in a normal marine attire. His red eyes seemed to differ from most.

Umera sat on his lap and pecked him on the cheek. The man smiled at her and then turned to the members of CP9.

"Alright. Lets cut to the chase. You're here for info on who attacked us. Right?" Naruto nodded.

The man leaned back on his red chair. Letting the fireplace behind him give him some heat. "Well, as you can see. Theres no one in the base. The reason was that a creature attacked us. It was like a humanoid bear or something."

he took out a pipe and put in his mouth. "You can find info from the bear. It had a collar so the owner will know something."

Both the CP9 members then stood up. "If that is all?" Naruto said politely in a cold voice.

The base commander nodded and then the members left. He turned to his wife. "Your a real bitch, you know that?"

Umera simply shrugged and lifted her sunglasses. Her badanna fell revealing a long red hair. Umera was actually Suri.

She smirked. "I know. You disgusting peasant. My pet will attack them. And just what I want, it will die, thus revealing our location." She smiled in delight. "Kojiro-kun will surely be delighted."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BAM!!!**

**Next Time: Four Dots, One X**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**What does it spell?**

**Thats right! A hopeless author!**


	22. CP9:4Dots 1X

**Yo. Sorry for the slow update. I got sick much and felt shitty to write. Schools an ass in my ass. I hate the fact that I'm hyped about writing this arc, but having no idea what to write. And that is my rant or complaining, or whatever you want to call it. Also, I'm probably 30 years late, but I found myself an addicting song.**

**Domo arigatou, Mr. Roboto! **

_**Yokidoki**_**: Sorry. I never watched or read Rosario Vampire. I plan to stick to just Naruto and One Piece since they are all I watch. Other crossovers are due to games I play.**

**Chapter 22: Four Dots, One X**

_**Title Page**__:The page is splitted by four squares_

_**Top Left**__: Fukurou and Kumadori are in a wasteland. Both are surrounded by huge scorpions._

_**Bottom Left**__: Kaku and Kalifa stand on top of a Yie Chick track. They look suprised at something. Theres a shadow over them._

_**Top Right**__: Jyabura and Blueno are on a path. Gab was right beside them as they all head to the boats. _

_**Bottom Right**__: Naruto and Lucci looks at the entrance of the cave. There are two neon yellow eyes coming from the darkness of the cave._

**Disclaimer: HA HA HA HA...I'm still laughing at the thought of it. But no...Naruto and One Piece is NOT mine. Also, Fallout 3 is not mine. **_**Geez this disclaimer is complete and utter ****_

**WARNING: Language is high (I think) in this chapter due to certain characters.**

**AND FINALLY...**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Konoha Mini-Arc**

**Tazuna was scared for his life. He now is staring at death in the face. He just wanted to save his people. He just wanted to build a bridge to stop the tyranny of Gato. Now, this man with a giant sword called Zabuza is about to kill him and the kids that he hired.**

**Just then, their sensei came in to save them. He slashed the ninja, but the masked man turned into water. Tazuna looked on in awe and fear. These ninja are entirely different beings to him. His fear grew to the max when the ninja captured the sensei in a water bubble thing.**

**That pale boy insisted that we run away as it was the best option. But the other two, they were willing to fight, making the boy sigh. Then he saw the boy in blue, spew several small fireballs from his mouth to that Zabuza clone and the pink girl heading towards the real Zabuza with multiple images of her. The pale boy making ink animals from his art surrounding him and Tazuna for defence.**

**Yep, entirely different beings.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**???(Unkown Island) - Jonk**

"_**Soru." **_Both Cipher Pol members yelled. Lucas Simms bullet thereby missed the targets. He snarled. "Shit."

Kumadori reappeared on the east and Fukurou to the west. All people present were shocked by their speed. Kumadori, on a path of scrap on the wall, used his staff and knocked away a man. The guy fell to the ground from the path. A girl behind him used a pistol to shoot him. "Take this!"

Kumadori received the bullet. A trickle of blood ran down his mouth. He turned and used his hair and stabbed the girl with it. He ran to another guy and grabbed his arm. He crushed it, threw the guy, and used Rankakyu to split him in half.

Fukurou, who was by the mens bathroom, was having an easy time as well. He used jougan to make a guy fly like the wind. Then, another guy decided to use his fist. A simple Tekkai crushed the bones on his hand. Fukurou saw that four men surrounded him. The men then used their rifles.

"_**Tekkai**_!" All the bullets fell to the ground when they came into contact with his skin. The riflemen had faces of suprise.

"What the fuck is he!?" A man yelled. That man was later punched in the face. The man then made contact to a wall, toilet and the a sink. The owl then grabbed another mans gun and proceeded to bash his skull in with the gun.

Lucas Simms was in complete shock at these two...freaks. They were taking out the whole village. He was never told of their strength. This type of strength is not what he expected. 'Dammit! I got to get to the armory!' He'll get that plasma gun to shoot them to dust.

He then yelled to his men. "Everyone! Kill them! Use grenades, rockets, whatever! JUST KILL THE BASTARDS!" The base commander then headed towards the armory.

"_**Geppou**_!" Fukurou applied the force to his feet and leaped off a guy, whose ribs are probably cracking right now. He landed in the middle of the place now. Then, he came face to face with a man and his trusty ol' Rock-It Launcher. Rockets sold seperately.

Kumadori spun his staff, rubbed the tip, and then struck his enemies with his burning staff. He send it straight down on a mans head. The head didn't survive. Kumadori took a glimpse at his partner and saw a man with a HUGE weapon.

"_**Rankakyu**_!"

He yelled. The blade hit the man making him turn his Launcher at a new target. It shot out the rocket and swerved, curve, and redirected. It then went behind the front gate and a cloud of explosion occured.

Just then, Lieutenant Steel's head came dropping down. It almost fell to Lucas's head, but the man just entered the armory. It continued to greet people. "Welcome...to...Jonk..*static*"

Kumadori used Soru to reappear to Fukurou. He turned to his ally. "The armory? Yoyoi!"

Fukurou nodded. "The armory. Chapapa!"

They both saw that the armory had a row of enemies ready to unload their bullets. In slow motion, the bullets fell upon the members like a storm.

The members swiftly dodged them and ran on the sand to their enemies. Fukurou then jumped a short height, landed, and skis along.

"_**Geppou**_!"

He applied pressure to his right leg and then rolled. "Dugong Whirl!" He knocked down all the people in the way. Kumadori ran behind him and jumped in front of him.

"_**Tekkai**_!"

He raised his foot and stabbed the human boulder. Fukurou stopped his rolling and thanked Kumadori. They nodded to each other and quickly went inside the armory.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Noro - Forest Road**

Kalifa and Kaku were hot on the trail to find the girl who decimated the army base. In the forests, they were walking side-by-side, following the tracks to their target.

Kaku looked to his right, while Kalifa looked to the left to scan for enemies. The trees were all red. They look like they're covered with blood. The leaves a greenish-yellow. Some had sky blue vines or square hole for the squirrels. Both of them weren't that suprised at this strange enviroment, like the rest of CP9.

Kaku turned to his partner. "Kalifa."

She still looked at the trees. "Yes. Kaku-kun?"

Kaku looked at the trees himself, but he would usually glimpse at Kalifa. "What do think of a child attacking the base?"

Kalifa pushed her glasses up. "Honestly. I think it might be true. There are children with bounties out there. **Demon Child Robin** and **Devil Spawn Chu**. And theres the fact that Naruto-kun is as strong as some of the others."

Kaku nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I guess... But the idea of a child decimating a whole marine base is pretty ludicrous."

His partner looked to the ground in thought for a second and then had a thought. "What if one of the children I mentioned were the ones were looking for?"

Kaku thought of that. He then voiced on what he determined, "Maybe. But Nico Robin is not a child anymore. So that might leave the Devil Spawn. And it fits her description. We can't assume anything though." Kalifa nodded at his words.

The trek continued in silence. The moment quickly went away as Kaku narrowed his eyes. He swiftly looked to his right.

Kalifa grew worried. "What is it?"

Kaku heard her words, but still looked around. 'It's gone.' He thought. He turned to Kalifa. "It's nothing. Probably an animal ja."

Kalifa furrowed her brows at his words and how he kept saying ja. He only used that during his cover in Water 7. "Maybe we should check. You can't be too sure in this place." She then walked to where Kaku is.

Kaku then figured that she wanted to follow him to where he felt that thing. He turned and went inside the trees, with Kalifa behind him.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lapo - Path**

"Wwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The base commander, Gab, cried out in excitement. What was he doing?

Walking.

He was simply walking on the road with Jyabura and Blueno at his side. He insisted that he come with them to the docks to say goodbye. They of course refused blatantly. Jyabura, the harsher one, told him to "fuck off!" Blueno just nodded.

Gab though was persistent and annoyed the HELL out of them with his constant whining and gibberish. It eventually succeeded, though it did earned him some new curse words from Jyabura.

He walked in a really slow pace and was about half a mile behind the two CP9 members. At first, they walked at his pace. Then Jyabura angrily "fucked this!" and walked ahead. Blueno, being a guy who used teleportaion to get to his destination, was a man who is impatient as others might not believe him to be. So, he walked side-by-side with Jyabura.

Jyabura was growling, but in a low sound. "Grr...that man pisses me off to no end. I ought to slice his throat open."

Blueno simply turned his eyes to him. "Then I would have to kill you for betraying the marines."

Jyabura crossed his arms. "You wouldn't do that to me, eh Blueno?" He turned to Blueno in expectancy. Blueno just looked on in silence. "Yeah your right. You wouldn't do that. Hehe...he..." He answered his own question.

Even though Jyabura is stronger than Blueno, he could very well throw him to that other dimension forever.

Then Jyabura closed his fists and he groaned. "God, why is this guy coming with us!?"

"To say goodbye to you duuuuuuuuudes." Came a voice right behind him.

Jyabura widened his eyes and used his claws in reflex to strike at the man behind him. Gab saw the claw and yawned. He then tilted his upper body back to barely dodge the blade.

Blueno raised an eyebrow at Gabs reaction timing.

Gab simply thought, 'Those are some nice cloooooooouds. I feel very sleeeeepy."

Jyabura narrowed his eyes. 'Fuck! I missed!'

When the incident was over, Jyabura straightened his tie and let out a "hmph!" Then, he continued to walk the road. Blueno looked at Gab, then Jyabura, then Gab again. He closed his eyes and followed Jyabura.

Gab blinked slowly and his smile was still there. Just then, he noticed the path ahead was starting to diverge. He then uncharacteristally shouted at the members, "DUDES. THERES A SHORTCUT TO THE RIGHT PATH! IN BETWEEN THE VALLEY!" Suprisingly, there was no long drawls from the laidback man.

Both members seemed to ignore him, but it looked like they listened as they took the path he told.

...Seems like they want to leave as soon as possible.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**??? - Fevex**

The gate opened and out walked through two familiar figures. Lucci and Naruto.

There was no guard by this gate for no apperant reason. They both noticed this but still moved on.

In the path to go to the mountains, Naruto sweated a little, even in the cold. He hoped Lucci didn't remember about the stamina training. That would suck.

Lucci, on the other hand, was thinking on how to make his training much harder. He could...

Naruto then heard a growl behind him. He narrowed his eyes. 'Guess the yeti's here.' He turned around and found something much, MUCH more scarier than the yeti.

Lucci was in his jaguar-human hybrid form. His legs were bent and he held out his hand as if to flick off something. "_**Flame Shots**_!" (**Yeah... I was too lazy to find info on the name of this move...and every other move**.) When he flicked, a nail came off and then fire appeared on it.

The nail dug into Narutos skin. He closed his eyes and seethed. 'CRAP!!! HOT!!!' He decided that running is the best way. He picked his legs up and ran as fast a he could. Another nail, another seeth. Naruto kept running with one thought. 'Fucking sadist.'

Lucci kept flicking and smirked all throughout. The boy could be better, but the man was enjoying slicing him.

Sweat was coming down like a waterfall on Narutos face. Even in this ice-cold weather and climate. This really made him think that Lucci was a sadist.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. What if Lucci wanted him to fight?

Naruto then stopped and had to jump away to avoid a flaming nail. He then dashed towards Lucci to prepared to attack.

"_**Soru**_."

Lucci reappeared behind Naruto. He grabbed the boys hair and smashed him to the ground. And then...

"_**Tekkai Sling**_!"

He hardened his tail to whip the boys back. Naruto widened his eyes in pain. He let out a little cry. "Gah!"

Guess he was wrong...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**??? - Jonk**

*Bewzzz!*

Kumadori and Fukurou were almost hit with a laser beam. The beam shot straight through out the armory. The armory consisted of, of course, weapons. Pistols, machine guns, shotguns and unique guns.

Kumadori looked at who shot them. It wasn't a person though. It was a machine. A green floating robot with a circular shape. It has levers for arms and it looks like it has three antenna eyes. The reason it was floating was the mini rocket it had behind it.

Fukurou spotted something on the ground. A person. Lucas Simms to be exact. Laid down on the ground with a bullet to the chest. Smoke came out of the wound. He didn't survive.

The robot looked at the CP9 members with his smoking robotic hand-lever pointing at them. It spoke, "Ahhhh. More commies to kill!"

*Bewzzz!* "_**Soru**_!"

Kumadori reappeared behind the robot and jammed his staff into it. The robot then fidgeted. Its combat inhibitor was the victim of the staff.

"Dear God! Commies everywhere! Say hello to my mother...IN HELL!!!" The robot began shooting lasers like an army was surrounding him. Which he thought exactly.

Kumadori and Fukurou activated Tekkai as they could not avoid the assualt. The laser fazed off of them, but both felt little pain.

Fukurou had enough of this and raised back his fist. "Jougan!" And sent it crashing down on the robot. Thus, breaking the wooden floor to the sand below. It did leave a final message though. "Give my...medals to...my momma!" (**Yes. The robot does actually say that in Fallout 3. I had to include this **:)

Both heard the message. Fukurou didn't really care. Kumadori cried out and images of his own mother came to his head. "OKAA-SAN!" The kabuki cried out in despair. Though with how his voice is, one would find it comically funny.

Whne Kumadori was done crying, both turned to Lucas Simms. Fukurou kneeled down and searched his body for any clues. Kumadori looked at the weapons and touched them.

What he touched was a button to a grenade.

The grenade then beeped and showed thirty seconds. Fukurou widened his eyes and Kumadori opened his mouth as the grenade beeped. "Quick, we still have time." Kumadori then saw the number go from **thirty** to **five**. He grabbed it and shouted, "Screw you! Yoyoi!"

**Four**

He looked back and saw that Fukurou already left.

**Three**

He then looked to the grenade and saw the number go to** two**. "Shimata! _**Soru**_!"

**One**

He quickly vanished outside, dropping the grenade.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

The armory sky-highed all the way to the sky. Like a rocket. It was beautiful to some, like Kumadori. Boring to others, like Fukurou. And just plain wierd to that random guy behind them. He whistled and said in an Irish accent, "Damn. Quite a ruckus you made, fellas."

Both men turned around to see a guy in his 40's or 50's. His grey hair hair was combed back and has a full goatee and mustache. His clothing consisted of a leather jacket, white shirt underneath, black leather pants, and a wooden guantlet on his right hand. In his mouth was a cigarrete.

Fukurou looked at him with a blank face. He closed and opened his zipper-mouth. "Chapapa! Are you going to kill us as well?"

Moriarty took out a lighter and smoked his joint. "Kill you? The names Moriarty by the way. After what you've done? Never! You boys basically took out the competition."

Kumadori swirled his head and outstretched his hand. "Competing for what? May I ask. Yoyoi!"

Moriarty smiled. "I'll tell you in my saloon."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lapo - Valley **

Jyabura, Gab, and Blueno all walked through the valley. The walls had caves on them, like a hive. Each hole had a path to another, making intricate and complex path for dumbasses.

When the _companions_ were walking, Gabs eyes seemed to droop little by little as they kept walking.

Then suddenly, Gab stopped walking. Both members stopped as well to see what the hell is wrong with him. Jyabura commented, "Oh great. The shitfaced is shitfaced."

He has a dazed look and in his sight was the sky. Jyabura and Blueno looked up as well.

Nothing.

They looked at each other and looked at him. Jyabura growled and kept walking and Blueno narrowed his eyes at Gab. But not in anger, just suspicion. A little while later he too walked.

Just then a whistle was heard. And then a tribal yell came from the caves. A minute later, spears were thrusted out and fell to the members of CP9 and Lapo Base.

Jyabura got into his Tekkai:Kenpou stance. Blueno opened a door and dived into it. Gab just stood there still looking at the sky.

The spears broke when they hit Jyabura and missed Blueno. Gab eyes then widened as he dodged all the spears by simply swerving to the side and doing all types of movement that a man like him should not be doing. (**Think Luffy when he shut down his brain and avoided Enels, or Enerus, attacks**.)

When the raining spears stopped, Jyabura looked around in his stance. 'A trap.' He narrowed his eyes as he thought of one thing. 'Then that means...'

He turned and pointed to Gab. "You!" The sound of the door opening was heard and Blueno came out of his door. Gab simply looked at Jyabura.

Said man marched to the base commander. His growling louder than ever before.

Slowly, figures came out of the caves.

"You led us here! You're a traitor!" This made Gab shook his head.

The figures then took out their bows.

"Naaaaah duude. This was all a plan to luuuuuuuuuuure them out." This comment brought fire in the wolfs eyes.

They brought back their arrows.

"A plan!? Some half-assed plan. We could've sent out a decoy you pathetic waste!" Yelled Jyabura as this man annoyed him to an end only known to Kami.

They then let go of their arrows.

Jyabura heard the arrows and turned to yell at the archers. "DON"T INTERRUPT ME!" His body grew into fur and he became his wolf-hybrid. He then ran to the cliff that the archers were on. He brought one palm of his hand to his other palm. Just then brought both hands up. He reached the cliff and brought the claws down. "_**Tekkai: Kill-Shot**_!"

The cliff now has three huge claw marks on it. Then the marks grew bigger and bigger until the reached to the top. The cliff couldn't take it like a man, so it exploded into many peices. The archers then fell to their deaths.

One archer lived, but both his feet cracked from the impact. "Gah!" Jyabura then walked to the archer. The archer had black skin and white dreadlocks to his shoulder. White markings on his face. His partners were the same, just with different hairstyles.

Jyabura then picked him up. Since the archer had no shirt, so theres no collar, so his claws just went through his skin. The archer hissed in pain. He finished his hiss with a spit to the wolfs face.

Never spit in a wolfs face.

It's just plain nasty.

Jyabura smirked and sliced the archers throat with his claws. The tribal man gargled and then he died. Slowly the fur receded back and Jyabura was in his human form.

He returned to his partners to see that some assassins were attacking when he was distracted. Blueno ruined their hopes and dreams of going to college by killing them all. If they are on the floor for any other reason than being dead then I'm straight.

...

Wait, that came out wrong.

Thankfully, everyone on the floor was dead. Gab face was swarmy with happiness. "Thanks duuuudes. You really helped us out with Hertz Tribe. Those haps are a reeeaaaaal pain."

Bluenoraised an eyebrow. "You said the Hertz tribe. Right?"

Gab nodded in a mellow motion. "Yeeeeaaaah. Those duuuuudes are part of that totem dudes pack. They mess with the dweeeeebs(civilians). They only came out here and mess with us like its a gaaaaaaaaame. Not coool man. So I came up with this wicked plan and totally put it to action. You guys were wicked."

The man had another question, "Are there more of them?"

Gab put his hand to his chin. "Uhhhhhh. Yeah. To the north. Only way is through these caves though."

Both members went angry. This Gab hid information from them and used them for his own benefits. Oh yeah, this guy will die a sloooooow death.

Jyabura went to him to cut out his throat. Blueno intervened. "Base Commander Gab. What you commited was against protocol. I will speak to your superiors and you will be suspended from duty or demoted." Jyabura clapped at Blueno.

Gab blinked. "Hee hee hee hee. Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaah."

Jyabura glared at him. "You don't care. Do you?" He asked knowing the answer.

"No." The man deadpanned.

Jyabura turned to the directions to the docks and said, "Let's go Blueno. This waste won't care and no point in killing something that doesn't matter." Blueno nodded, taking one last glance at Gab. He then said, "_**Doru Doru no Mi**_" A door opened and Jyabura jumped through. Blueno followed suit, The door then reappeared in one of the caves.

Gab shrugged and stood there watching them go. "Soooooo. How'd they doooooo?" He said to no one in particular.

"I must say, nothing too impressive. The wolfman showed some strength, while the door man showed speed and efficiency." The voice came from a man who set down his totem pole.

"Which one of them is a truuuuuuueeeee threat?" Asked Gab as he looked at his leader.

Hertz sat down and prayed for his fallen comrades. He put one palm on his forehead and the other on his chest. Before he began though, he glimpsed at one particular comrade.

Gab caught the look and turned his head. He smiled and closed his eyes. "Yeeeeeeaaaaah. I think he is too."

He opened them and stared at the archers bloody throat.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jonk - Moriartys Saloon**

"Well hello Colin. These two my new _customers_? I prefer the one with the make-up." A seductive voice greeted the men, making Kumadori blush and opened his mouth in shock. Fukurou crossed his arms and glared at Kumadori. The woman was in her late 20's and was leaning on a wall. She has shaggy red hair and green eyes. The make-up and open jacket told you she wasn't the barmaid.

Maybe it did...

"No need for that Nova. These two are just for business." Said Moriarty.

Nova nodded and sauntered over to the radio. It was being smashed by a mans fist. "Arg. Work already. You stupid machine." The man was to say normal, except for the face. Why? Oh, maybe the fact he has no skin and just blood, give you that special instinct he might be weird. Kumadori and Fukurou were suprised by the mans face.

Nova sighed. "Come on Gob. It isn't the radio. Galaxy News doesn't have any radio transmission. Now all it has is just that Enclave bullshit."

Gob snarled, not at her, but the radio. "I know. I wish someone could do something 'bout those chumps." His voice was rasp and crispy.

Then, the sound of the door opened and everyone turned to it. A boy was standing in the door way. 19 years old. Yellow irradiated skin, green spiky hair and a goatee. His pale gray eyes looking at the people. His clothing was a brown leather torso with a spike shoulder pad on his left. Brown leather pants and boots. On his hip was a strange pistol.

His eyes set on the owner of the saloon. "You Moriarty?" The boy asked in a deep voice. Nova raised an eyebrow and looked from top to bottom. Gob hoped he doesn't view him as a freak.

Moriarty raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? What do want? Unless your here to get a drink boy, you better get the fuck outta here." The CP9 were suprised at his rudeness.

The boy remained unfazed like a robot. "I'm looking for my dad. I heard you've seen him."

Moriarty then narrowed his eyes at him. Then they widened. "No way!? You can't be that little bastard your father brought over eighteen years ago. Cryin' like a bitch with a breakup. Yeah I've seen your ol' pop."

A hint of hop glimmered in the eyes of the boy. He took a step forward. "Can you tell me?"

Moriarty smirked. "Sure I can. But only if you do me a favor."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "What favor is that?"

The saloon owner just sat down on a bar stool. He motioned for Gob to get a drink. He then motioned the boy and the two members to sit with him. They all complied.

When they boy sat down, Nova walked up to him and simply sat on his lap. The boy looked suprised, but a finger on his lips from Nova silenced any outbursts.

She smiled sweetly at him. "My I care for a name, boy?"

The boy then looked at her with his robotic eyes. "Kyle."

Nova had a twinkle in her eyes. Moriarty grew tired of this. "Okay thats enough of shaming the boy, Nova. For the favor, it connects to these fellas right here." He patted Kumadoris back like they were old buddies.

"Hold it." Fukurou interrupted. He turned to Moriarty. "Chapapa! Isn't this supposed to be a marine base? I mean. A saloon? What is going on?"

Moriarty was a little upset at the interruption but sighed. "Boys. There was never no marine base called Jonk round these parts in the first place. You boys been jipped I guess. This little ol' town of Megaton been here for years. " He then grabbed a cold bottle from Gob. Kumadori refused, Fukurou grabbed one to get the fact he was fooled out of his system, Kyle said he was too young but Nova took one and poured it down his throat.

"Now, continuing on from before, there was a plan here to kill some goons that were snooping around. My guess would be you two. A man by the name of Burke is the mastermind. I say, I fear the man more than I love myself. A cold and creepy bastard he is." He took a drink and scoffed.

"He works for a hotel owner called Tenpenny. Tenpenny looks from his high horse and thinks of sweet Megaton as an eyesore. He plans on bombing it, but Burke insisted we keep it. Him and Lucas Simms were close that you would think them to buddies in each others pants. I've been competing with bastard in to who controls this town."

"Burke now wants Megaton destroyed too as he will get the info that his buddy is dead." Moriarty spat in a nearby can. "You three are to kill the bastard. He now walks to Tenpenny Tower and will get there soon. Before he gets there and into the crack of the ass, thats where you'll have to strike. There might be animals or those Enclave asses so watch out."

Moriarty leaned back on his chair and took a lond drink. The taste was so good to him. Gob is a man of drinks. He will never admit to that though. He glanced to his left and saw everyone there. "Well. What the fucko do want!? Christmas!? Get on with it!"

Kumadori, Fukurou and Kyle all got up and left. Much to the disappointment of Nova. "Oh. If only I had a night with that boy."

Moriarty took a cig and light it. "How bout you go with a man, huh?" He tapped his lap.

Nova just huffed and stood up. "Fine. I'll go ask Gob."

OOOOH BURN!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah I'm done with this chapter. Noro - Somewhere in the forest**

CAW!

A chocob- A yie chicks shriek came out. Kaku would have shat his pants if it weren't for the fact that that would be embarrasing.

Kalifa jumped slightly at the noise, but kept her composure. She look at the place in front of her.

A yie chick nest.

Now standing in a middle of a Yie Chick nest is not a good idea. For they are really screwed up birds.

One bird walked over to them, making Kaku shiver in fear. It went to Kaku for a little too close for comfort. Kaku sweated as the birds sharp, lethal, beak was a tad bit close to his face. He then saw a dangerous glint in the birds blood-shot eye.

"CAW!!!"

Kaku had to hold his ears as the loud sound rang in his delicate eardrums. Kalifa wasn't affected at all, as she was staring at someone in one of the nests.

That someone was a little girl at about ten sleeping in the nest. She was holding on to a baby Yie Chick like a teddy bear.

Kalifa went up closer to inspect the girl much further. Blonde hair, pigtails, claws, smile of pure cuteness and sadisticness. Devil Spawn Kilby.

The woman narrowed her eyes at the girl. This is the perfect moment to kill her now. Kalifa slowly readied her finger for a Shigan. The girl then snuggled on to the chick making it chirp. The CP9 only female assassin had to drop her finger and whispered, "Kawaii."

Then, she heard the Yie Chick by Kaku running. She turned and saw it was heading towards her. Kalifa leaped over the bird and somersaulted. When she finished her leg was up high and dropped like a hammer on a nail. The Yie Chick made an ostrich imitation as its head dug into the ground from the kick. Unaware, she didn't notice a petite figure about to claw her.

"Kalifa! _**Soru**_!"

The woman heard a slice and turned to see Kaku there with blood out of his chest. Kilby snarled and flipped back.

Kalifa widened her eyes. "Kaku-kun!" Her concerned shouting made the little girls snarl into a smirk.

Kaku smirked as blood dripped from his mouth. "Don't worry. I'm not dead yet." The word yet was what made his partner worry even more. Kalifa steeled her emotions to not hinder herself.

Kilby smiled at them with sweetness. Much sweetness. "Hi there!" She chirped. Her childish face would make anybody falter their attack. Too bad her trick is stale against these two.

She took out her hand for a shake. "My name is Chu Kilby!" She introduced herself. But both members already know who she is by her wanted poster.

Devil Spawn Kilby. A ten year old girl who deceives her enemies and sometimes allies with her childish looks and personality. First crime was murder of her whole family. Reason for bounty is the number of marines and pirates were a bit too high. The reward is 48,000,000.

Dead.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**??? - Fevex - Mountain Trail**

Lucci was quite impressed at the boys increase in speed. Naruto had gone from getting scorched by his nails to getting out of sight.

Stupid thing was the boy got lost in the process. Or himself was...

...but he would never admit that.

The boy seemed to be getting stronger and stronger in a fast amount of time. He has mediocre experience and the magical arsenal called jutsu.

Another thing he never wanted to admit is that he kind of wanted to apprenticed the boy. Thats right people, Robb Lucci, CP9s most sadistic man, wants an apprentice. Please put your hands in prayer for the one he want to apprentice. (**I'm not**)

Lucci then walked and noticed that bulky, furry figure were coming from mountain. It dropped down and soon several more surrounded him. His eyes then widened in extreme hate.

Rob Lucci hates rabbits...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**??? - Unknown Location**

Hand in hand, Naruto tried to crawl the cave with maximum effort. The snow was ice cold just like his sadistic part-time sensei. His whiskers were getting a bit smaller and smaller. His skin was getting pale.

The blondes vision was getting blurry, but he blinked to get some clearness. His body kept pushing to the haven that was that cave in front of him.

"I give up." He cried as he dropped his head to the freezing ground. He felt as if the cave was a mile away. Truth was he just a millimeter away from the entrance.

Now, his vision was fuzzed even more now. But then he saw something from the cave. He couldn't tell what it was but it had some features he could tell.

Brown fur, skinny legs, and...

...a blue nose?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**God that took forever. Bet your thinking, 'I waited three weeks for this?'**

_**PAIRINGS! PAIRINGS! PAIRINGS!**_

**OK. I now need suggestions on pairings for some people. Also, cross-pairings are welcome and must be in reasonable age differences. Example: RobinXKakashi. No, this pairing will not happen. **

**Uniqueness is approved greatly. Like FrankyXTsunade(Hmmm.....maybe...just maybe).**

**Unplanned****: Zoro, Nami(I know I said I had one for her, but I need some suggestions first), Sanji, Sasuke, Kakashi, Jyabura(Come on. He needs some lovin), Vivi(To me, She'll always be a main character in my heart), Hinata(I know pairings will come for her. NO NARUHINA).**

**Planned****(People who I have planned on a pairing.): Robin, Naruto, Kuina, Kaku, Lucci(WTF is on your faces, I bet.), Kalifa, Sakura, Sai.**

**PM me for your idea and reason/description/whateverer **

**Next Chapter: Deductive Stupidity**

**Message of the day.**

**REVIEW!!!**

**You don't have to...**

**...ignore my plea**


	23. CP9:Deductive Stupidity

**Alright I just got a a message from a really bad poet to update in less than five days or else a penguin will commit violence. A PENGUIN RESORTING TO VIOLENCE!? THATS LIKE RAMBO AND HAPPY FEET PUT TOGETHER!**

**And in other news, Gorego has an idea for a character to be apart of the One Piece world.(Like Naruto and Kisame) This character is in the Konoha Mini-Arc. Note that the mini-arc is just the Wave mission.**

_**Faroush**_**: Don't worry. This arc will have the last of OC's for a looooooooooooong time. I hope. Because after this arc will be ENIES LOBBY INVASION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 23: Deductive Stupidity... or a really crappy chapter.**

**Title Page:** Naruto sits in a cave with wind coming off of him. Lucci is beside him wearing a rabbit fur hat.

Kaku and Kalifa are sleeping in a Yie Chick nest.

Fukurou is conversing with Gob, while Kumadori is blushing with Nova flirting with him.

Jyabura has tattoe markings on his face while Blueno pops the sleep bubble of Gab.

**Dislaimer: I smile at stupidity.**

Warning: Language is used mediately but for names and insults. Don't hate muthaf&#$

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Konoha Mini-Arc**

**The boy in a jumpsuit and has a fishermans hat couldn't believe what he saw. Animals that were apperantly made out of ink appeared behind some samurai thugs that were holding his mother hostage. The beasts tore the bandits apart and his mother was released from their grasp and ran to her son.**

**"Inari!"**

**Inari just stood there in shock as his mother hugged him. He stared at the boy who summoned those animals. The boy looked back at him and sent a little smile. The animals dispersed and the boy leaped away, in direction of the bridge.**

**Inari slowly got off his mothers tight grip. He then ran to the town, ignoring his mothers cries. He was proved wrong. There are heroes. And maybe...**

**...He could be one too.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Years ago..._

_"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" That was the jovial laugh of a man in his thirties. He is currently drinking with his buddies. Apperantly they were celebrating something._

_He turned to his friend next to him on a bar stool. "Oy! That was something eh!? That twerp was grade-A laughter!" He then proceeded to drink what every man drinks. Beer._

_His friend nodded, stilfling his giggles. "Ha ha! Yeah. I mean...the part with the hammer was funny as hell." _

_There other friend, standing behind the the one who just spoke, shook his head. "Guys. Did you really had to use the hammer on the poor kid? I could hear his bones popping even now!" _

_The man who drank his beer snorted. "Says the guy who used the knife." He mumbled._

_The bartender was wiping his glass slowly. The anger in him was rising, but he knew he could do nothing to stop them. They're pirates. Able to kill him with ease. Little did he know, that these guys were nothing but punks slapping the title of pirates on their foreheads. _

_The cheers, laughter, and storytelling continued on. People started to leave in fear or disgust at what they did to a boy. The bartender was getting pissed off. These men are ruining his business._

_A bell rung and the sound of the door opened. The bartender was the only one looking, since the so-called pirates didn't give a shit._

_Who came in was a tall man. He was walking proudly into the bar. His eyes were covered by a shade of darkness. He thick, black hair and a little mustache thats curved. What he wore was a red long sleeve vest, long pants of blue, and black boots that made the ground almost quake. There was a smile on his face._

_He walked over to one of the bar stools and sat down next to the loud and boisterous pirates. He said in a deep voice, "Bartender. A drink." _

_The bartender looked skeptical at this man. His clothes were of a high ranked pirate and yet he comes to this simple bar. Nevertheless, he readied the tall mans drink. When he finished he gave the beer to the man. _

_A hand grabbed the beer and went inside a mouth. But it wasn't the man's hand, it was one of the pirates. "Oy. You don't mind if I take a swig eh!?" The punk didn't wait for an answer and took another drink._

_The man still grinned at the other. "Not at all." He then motioned the bartender for another one. This suprised the bartender a little. He thought that the guy would beat the living crap out of the punks. He sighed and took his saltzer._

_The punk turned to the man and nudged him with his elbow. "Sorry for that y'know? We're just celebrating on a beat-down of this kid." _

_His other friend shook his head. "You shouldn't be bragging to other people Kunt." _

_The mans grin stayed on. He then grabbed the drink from the bartender. He lifted up to his mouth and let it pour in. "That kid wouldn't happen to be Kojiro?" He said after gulping down his drink._

_Kunt smiled widely. "Yeah! You know him? Or course you do. That kid is a real sport." He said. _

_"Ah HA HA HA HA HA!" The man laughed. His laughter echoed throughout the bar. He put his hand to his chest and kept slamming the desk. This caused confusion among the punks and anger in Kunt._

_The Kunt asked with a glare. "Oy! What so funny!" _

_The man just went on laughing until it finally receded. He stared at the pirates and shook his head. His finger then pointed to the direction of the entrance._

_The punk pirates looked to where he was pointing at. Just in time to see it open and a boy entering. His hands were balled up into fists and his majenta eyes glaring at the pirates. _

_All the punks then smirked. "Hey Kojiro! Long time no see! I see you want another beating the huh? Prik get drill!" Said Kunt._

_Prik, the third punk, got the requested item out. Kunt smirked with a face that would make one vomit. "Alright kid this...won't...hurt?" He trailed off Kojiro's eyes glowed. The kids arm then formed into a gooey purple whip. The kid turned and struck the whip to their second friend, Fagina. The whip-like goo stabbed him in the heart and receded back to the boy._

_Prik decided to end the kids life by running to Kojiro with the drill. "Take this you little pri-!" he was interrupted by a little purple ball going inside his mouth. The ball then shot out from the back of his skull. The shape of the ball was spiky with yellow balls on the tips. The guy dropped to the ground in a millisecond._

_Seeing his friends die, Kunt got scared by the kid. He knows apologizing won't help him. He turned to the grinning man beside him. "Please! You gotta help me! I-GAH!" His whole body was destroyed by a purple wall. The wall swallowed him inside and his body somehow disappeared inside it. The wall also swallowed some of the counter and a WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLE chair._

_After his death, the bar got silent. The purple goo went back to Kojiro and the boy dropped to his knees. The bartender had to drop a glass he was cleaning. The man just took another drink from his beer. The people that were still there looked at their drinks with suspicion._

_The man finished his drink and stood up. He reached into his coat pocket and got out a wad of Beri. He placed on the counter. "This covers the drinks and the damages." He assured._

_The man then walked to the door and stopped beside the kneeling boy. Kojiro turned his head to the man and stared at him. "You..." The boy started. His eyes were tearing. "...why did you help me? Why did you give me that fruit?"_

_The man kept smiling. It wasn't to annoy people. It was that he had nothing to frown about. His thoughts were on how the boy easily discarded his kills. The man the opened his mouth. "Ha ha! That my boy is something you'll do in the future." This caused the boy to become confused. "Except for the fruit part." The boy was still confused._

_"Just who are you?" Asked Kojiro, wanting to know the man that absently helped his revenge and gave him power._

_The mans grin grew wider. He stated this as if it would come true. "Oh just your average day pirate king." Kojiros eyes widened as he saw the man go out the doors with a bunch of marines there waiting for him. "Alright boys. Time to execute me."_

_A bright light then shined._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now...

Kojiros eyes opened with quick speed. He is sitting on his throne and his head is resting on his hand. He looked around and is thinking that it was a dream just now. The man sighed and laid back. 'That was random. Why did I think of _him_ of all people.'

Sweat started to drip down his forehead. The temperature was hot and this place wasn't getting any better. The man didn't like how poor this fortress was and decided to fix up the place. 'I think it's time to fix this problem.' He thought. He snapped his fingers and a disgruntled pirate came in.

"I'm disgruntled." The pirate said.

Kojiro just waved him off, but on his head was a sweatdrop. "Whatever. I need you to get Koji for me. He's probably at the garden." The pirate walked away grumbling.

Kojiro sighed. "I need to get new men."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

??? - Death Center/Life Giver

*Bzzz* *Chew!* *Gzzzeagargabasher*

Many of the people in this place sweatdropped at the last sound. These people are scientists and doctors and the sound was from a tool of the madman. Now why did Kojiro wanted a whole lab and a madman? He wants to make a drug and Koji told him that Nieu Ton can do it.

His partnership with Koji was a strange one. Before Haji died, both of them were like rivals. He wanted to use the Garden of Edens fruits for his experiment, but Haji prevented him from doing so. From then on, he was always trying to get the plants. Luckily, Koji secretly supplied him with some fruits whe he was a kid. When Haji died, their business was now open with each other.

Now, Nieu is repaying his gratitude for Koji, by helping his leader. The guy wanted some drug to amplify his strength and speed without any side-effects. Now that's a bit difficult. An amplifying drug with no effects is considered impossible. But some of Nieu's inventions kicked impossibles ass.

Right now, The madman was putting a knife into a bannana. His eyes twitching everynow and then. His mouth licking his lips sometimes. "Haaa....haa...come on...and...FUCK YEAH!!!" He shouted lifting the bannana in the air. His voice was sinister and the shouting islike he is having puberty. "Bannanas aren't orange in the inside BITCH!" He turned to the man next to him. "I win the bet! TEME!!!"

That's why they call him mad. His split personality. On his calm and content side, he talks normal but he shouts out the last word. His other side though...

"MAGGOTS! GET BACK TO WORK OVER THERE! MONKEYS CAN'T DISSECT THEMSELVES YOU KNOW! Please?" ...Is he shouts all the time and he is timid in his last word.

The scientists jumped at his voice and instantly got back to work. Nieu was a scary man. He is known for his sick and deranged experiments. Dr. Vegapunk even stated, "A man who has the potential to become like me. Only this guy's a psychopath."

Nieu's eye twitched at the laziness of his workers. He walked over to the workers making them sweat at his prescence. "How's the work coming? HUH!?" His shout made the scientists jump again.

One scientist was nervous. He looked directly to Nieu's crazy eyes that were behind his glasses. He carefully read what he wrote on the drug. "Umm...we tested the drug on some patients, but they're were always side-effects. Bleeding, headaches, disorientation and...blue skin?" Elsewhere, Kisame played with the pills some doctor gave him.

Nieu wasn't pleased by this. He grabbed the man's shoulder and gently massaged it in a threatening way. "You know, they call me the scientist of DEATH for a reason. I want to make more DEATH!!! But that can't happen if you PEONS are disrupting my creation STREAK!!!" His shouts made everyone one jump.

Suddenly his eyes grew softer and have warmth in them. His mouth in a kindred smile. He spoke with a heavenly voice.

"I know my other side hasn't been kind to you all. I apologize for that. You guys really need to finish and perfect this drug. I beg of you." He closed his eyes. Many of the doctors were relieved of this personality change.

Nieu still held on to the doctor's shoulder. He raised his chin and breathed with his eyes still close. "But...then again..."

_Boom!_

A gunshot was heard throughout the lab. The doctor that Nieu held has his eyes wide. He then dropped to the ground now labeled as a corpse. Nieu opened his eyes. In his hand, was his trusty silver pistol with steam coming out. He coldly glared at them and smirked.

"I'm one crazed mutha-"

There was a shout throughout the whole fortess that made Koji slap his head, just when a disgruntled guard came in.

He was disgruntled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyubi's Sewer

The demon fox had to raised an eyebrow at the entrance of his jailor. Snowflakes started to drop from the ceiling at one particular spot. Then, a huge snowball came out of nowhere and landed where the snowflakes drop. When the snowball landed, it smashed into pieces revealing a shivering Naruto. He dropped down into fetal position to get more warmth.

A little while later, he stood up. He still has a shiver here and there. He looked at the fox that was scrutinizing him. "What?"

The fox answered, "**That was...unique**."

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Oh. That's just a unique way to get here depending on why I'm here. The author just thought of it."

Kyubi sighed. This was one major weirdness in the kid. He always say random stuff like they were in a book. A while ago, Kyubi just go with the flow. "**Don't you think he should rewrite the other appearances in earlier chapters**?"

Naruto shrugged. "Too lazy." The blond then stared at the fox with a wondering gaze. "Why am I here?"

Kyubi would've smacked his forehead at that. The kid always asks that question, when it's so obvious that he was here because he was unconcious. So, he settled into smacking the kid with his tail. Without the spikes. The seal was getting a bit weaker nowadays. Last year, he was able to smack the kid also.

The demon answered. "**You're here because you were stupid enough to get lost on your own. From what I saw through your eyes, the last thing I saw was a furry animal with a blue nose. Yeah...wierd. But hey, you got me**."

Naruto got up had to nod at that. "Blue nose huh? Weird indeed. How long you think I'm here for?" he asked.

Kyubi shrugged. **"I don't really know. Remember, time moves slower out there when we're here**." This answer caused the boy to sigh.

Just then, Naruto perked up as he remembered something important. "Hey. Remember what you told me about my element?" It was out of the blue when Kyubi said after he had been defeated by Lucci.

Kyubi nodded. "**Yes. Your element is wind if I recall**. **You need to become much stronger for the days ahead. That's why you need to train more**." The demon told Naruto to concentrate his chakra in the room. If the room changed into an ocean, his element would be water; on a mountain, earth; on a volcano, fire; wrapped in wires, lightning; on a cloud, wind.

"Yeah. Do you think I could do some training in here, that will help me?" He asked his tenant. His boredom will kill him if he stays here. He already spent four years speaking to the Kyubi.

Kyubi, also not wanting to succumb to the boredness, nodded. "**Yes...but the problem is you will have to relearn when you get back to the outside. But, it'll be good to just learn the basics here. Then you can go out, relearn, and than perfect them**."

Naruto nodded. The fox than began instruction, "**Now, concentrate your chakra first. Do not form into actual chakra though**." The boy did as instructed. Chakra started to surge on his hand.

"**Now. Try to think of something sharp**." The fox instructed the boy. Naruto then narrowed his eyes in thought. An image came into his mind and in it is a kunai. Then his chakra started to change color from pearl to green.

Naruto widened his eyes. "I'm doing it." He said with disbelief. Then, a scratch appeared on his hand. And then another. And another. It kept on coming and the blond was unsure what to do.

Kyubi shouted out, "**Kit! Cancel your chakra! Now**!" Naruto closed his hand and the chakra exploded. The cuts on his hand is healing back.

The fox sighed. "**This will take a looooooong time. I just know it**." He said as he watches the kid fail again at concentrating.

(2 Hours Later)

Naruto has succesfully concentrated on wind chakra. He had to direct the wind so it won't cut his body. He also can now form his body into wind chakra. With this control of wind, he has made a combat style and two new jutsus.

The combat style is called _**Velocity**_. Like _**Whiplash**_, it completely focuses on one thing. Speed. When using wind chakra, he is able to move at the speed of wind. Literally. He needs to work on his stance as the only one he could think of is bend down slightly and his hands touching his toes. (**Like a track runner**) Another down side is the fact that he can't seem to use Crimson Cutter with this style.

His two new justsus are _**Wind Style:Whirldisk**_ and _**Wind Style:Twister**_. Whirlwhip is a surround attack. A 360 thin circle horizontally surround him and then expands. It dissipates after a short while. Twister is his own original jutsu due to his ability to turn into chakra and wind chakra. His arms starts to swirl and them blasts out two mini twisters. Hence the name.

He hasn't quite gotten used to the jutsus yet. A thing he feared was the fact that he had to do it again. But the next time will be easier. Plus he got rid of the boredom that was coming in.

Naruto heard the sound of a buzzing noise and turned to the screen of his P.O.V. It had a bright light. The blond then turned to the Kyubi. "Well. Guess I have to go now." The fox nodded and Naruto vanished in a blink of an eye.

The Kyubi was impressed by the boy's training on wind. It tooken him two hours and he already learned a combat style and two jutsus. "**Soon kit**." He said. "**Soon you'll be able to take on your worst opponent ever. I just hope you won't feel betrayed on who he is**."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wasteland

Mr. Burke. A man of total business and nothing else. He seems to take great pleasure from seeing remarkable and unimaginative events happen. Like a nuclear explosion.

And that's why he's walking towards his boss's hotel. Tenpenny Tower. He received word that his partner was killed by those two CP9 members. He was told by another partner, Nieu, that they will be coming to look for a base. How he knew this was Nieu had a network of science around the world. He was contacted by many scientists who respect and fear him.

So Burke thought of a plan to make Megaton a marine base to ambush them. That plan didn't really work out.

Right now, he is currently walking with three bodyguards. The have full plated green combat suits. They have white shoulderpads and black boots. Their helmets have sun visors and their weapons consist of a pistol, shotgun, and a saw-like sword. All of them have a metal wristband with a picture of a smiling man. Mr Burke himself carries an SMG to defend himself incase of random animal attacks or insufferable bodyguards.

Like now.

"Hey Jimmy." One bodygaurd said. "Ya Johnny?" "Nothing." His bodygaurds then laughed altogether. Burke snarled in fustration. Sweat was coming down like a waterfall on his face. The wasteland was too hot for this place.

Far away, three figures were behind a rock. Two of them in tuxedos and one of them is a young yellow boy. Kyle stepped from the rock to see Burke and the platoon. He narrowed his eyes. "That must be Burke. Am I correct?"

Kumadori and Fukurou were right behind him, squinting their eyes to see the man. "Chapapa/Yoyoi!" They agreed.

Kyle raised an eyebrow, clearly not understanding them. "In english?" They just nodded.

The boy turned back and took out a really really long gun. It had a magnifying glass on top of it and a stand below it. Kyle positioned it on the ground. He looked through the glass to see the platoon in a close-up view. "Okay. They are in a cross formation. Two guys on the side of the target and one guy behind the target. So I can just get the two one the sides and the target at the same time."

The CP9 members were watching and hearing Kyle mumbling to himself. One eye was closed and the other open, looking through the glass. Then they saw a glint in his eyes. This glint did't paas by in a second. It stayed there.

With Kyle, through his eyes everything was all green, But four figures were light green. The platoon. Then one of the platoons head turned white and Kyle got a closer look at him. "Now. Let's see the percentage. Eighty-Five. Pretty good odds." He then pulled the trigger. Time then slowed down.

The bullet slowly tracsended through the air, inching closer to the platoon. Just when it was close to the bodygaurds head, a green ooz bullet intercepted it. The bullet then swerved right and hit the bodyguard that was defending the rear.

"Shit!" Kyle exclaimed as he stood up. The two members saw the whole thing with wide eyes. "Come on! We got to get the target."

Fukurou nodded and Kumadori yelled, "Yoyoi!" All three of them proceed to run to the platoon.

The platoon was in shock at the charging members and their comrade dying. One in particular shouted out. "JIMMY!!! NO!!!"

Fukurou then nudged to Kumadori. "Chapapa! We should finish this. _**Soru**_!" He vanished and appeared by the platoon. The kabuki cheered and followed. Kyle was still running with a rifle in his hand. He was thinking, 'What was that green stuff?"

Burke widened his eyes at the boy who was with them. 'Hey isn't that-' A punch then came straght to his face. Fukrou then flipped around and kicked him on the head. Sending him skidding across the sand.

Kumadori caught a man's shotgun bullet with his hair and roceed to use his own bullets. "_**Shigan**_!" His hair crushed the mans bullet and then formed into fingers. All those finger poke the man and cracked through his armor.

A guy behind him was ready to strike with his saw-like sword. "Fucker!!!" Kyle saw this and then stopped his charge. he brought up his rifle and then did thing. Green backround, light green figure, white head, one hundred percent.

_Click_. "Sorry Jim-" _Boom! Headshot!_

The man's head exploded into chunks of blood. Burke snarled at his weak bodyguards. He'll have to do this himself.

For once.

Mr. Burke took out his SMG and then a burst of bullets came out. The bullets were heading for Kyle, but Kumadori stood in front of him. Kumadori the spun his staff in front of him, successfully deflecting the bullets. Kumadori then charged to Mr Burke with his staff held back to stab. Burke widened his eyes behind his red glasses at Kumadori. He then smirked for no apperant reason. The kabuki jumped and was about to stab when...

Pewz!

A laser beam came out of nowhere and struck Mr. Burke. His body then disintegrated into green matter. Kumadori then tripped and fell to the floor.

The group looked to where the laser come from and saw about forty men in full-metal body armor. The armor had a tinge of green and sharp edges for the shoulders. Each of them had the same gun, same armor, and all of them have helmets which hide their faces. Without emotions.

Kyle glared at them. "Enclave." He said with distaste. Kumadori and Fukurou were confused. Gob and Nova talked about these guys.

One of the Enclave stepped forward. Apperantly he shot Burke as his gun is still steaming. He looked a bit different from the rest. While the others had helmets that only have one rod sticking out their head, this guy/girl has two rods.

"Halt!" The three sweatdropped as they were already halted. "Identification please." The voice belonged to a man. It was in a robotic tone though clearly human.

Kumadori stepped forward and swung his head around. "Yoyoi! I the grea-" "Identification not needed. Termination is acquired." Swiftly, the Enclave reached for his gun just as the rest of them did. Kumadori took his stance with his staff, Fukurou was ready to pump a Geppou, and Kyle took out a shotgun.

The enclave who spoke shot first. The beam almost hit Fukurou just when the owl made his move. Fukurou twirled around looking like... "_**Geppou - Torpedo**_!" The Enclave lunged to the right, dodging the owl torpedo. Though four guys behind him were immediately ripped to shreds.

Kumadori charged when the captian dodged his partner. He jumped a high distance and then used his staff to slam the ground. About seven men were pushed away by the force. Kumadori grabbed one of the Enclave and threw him towards another. "_**Jougan**_!" He effectively punched the Enclave just when he made contact to his partner. His armor cracked into peices and the other guy was out cold.

Kyle kept using his skill to blast the Enclave into pieces. His weapon broke and he started to bash peoples head with it.

Fukurou punched the chest of an Enclave and Kumadori was beside him swerving his staff to knock the enemies away. Kyle slipped in a grenade inside an Enclaves suit and sneaked away. The Enclave exploded and took about five others with him.

To add trouble, twenty more Enclave appeared as reinforcements. The three were peeved at this. This might go on for a long time. They could escape as their target is dead, but these guys probably can keep up. It's not that they're fast, it's just they have guns.

A sudden appearance of a red beam came and shot down the captain. Everyone looked at the new source. There was about fifty armored figures on top of a hill. Their armor were a little different than the Enclave. Their helmets look like gas masks and the shoulder pads were curved. Also, these are more bulky than the Enclave.

One stepped forward. "Enclave! You are within our borders of the Wasteland! Leave now or face war!" The voice belonged to a female.

The Enclave all looked at each other and nodded. They turned tail and marched to their home base. Messing with these guys isn't worth their lives.

The female suit turned to Kyle and the CP9. "Save your gratitude. Return to your home travelers!" She ordered them.

Kyle didn't even blink. "I wasn't about to give my gratitude. I was just going to ask who are you?"

One of the suits that saved them yelled, "That's none of your business!"

The female commander raised a hand to stop him."Enough Bael." She turned her head to the group. "We are the Brotherhood of Steel. We are a force sent by our council to recover any advanced technology to assist us. That's all you need to know."

Kyle nodded and was about to leave when something clicked. "What about my father? His name is James."

The female commander was suprised. "Your his son!? He's supposed to be at Galaxy News Radio. It's at the capital."

The boy was gratified by the news and started to head there. "Wait!" Kyle stopped.

It was Fukurou. "Chapapa! What about Moriarty!? Aren't you going to turn the mission in?"

Kyle shook his head. "Not anymore. I already got my payment for the location of my father. You guys can go back without me." He ran towards the city at the horizon and disappeared.

Fukurou nodded but Kumadori cried at the loss of a comrade.

As Kyle ran, the Brother followed suit. Kumadori asked why to the female commander. She answered, "We're heading to the news station too." She then left.

Fukurou and Kumadori looked on at the army of Brotherhead as they disappeared. Fukurou turned to Kumadori. "Come on. Let's go back to Megaton. Chapapa!" And off they ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lapo - Caves of Eternal Darkness

"Ow! Damnit Blueno watch where you're going!"

"Calm yourself Jyabura. This cave is enshrouded by darkness."

"Sorry." Jyabura snapped. "But that Gab really pisses me off. How I'd like to rip out the nerve of that fucker."

"Agreed. That man is the embodiement of sloth. But something piques my curiosity."

"What's that?"

"Notice his speed. At the base, he snatched the map from my hands. Then his reaction time, he narrowly dodged your slash without worry. And then the ambush, his agility. He dodged all those spears with complete succession and did it with a lazy stance."

"Yeah...your right. If that guy is good as you said, then why did in hell did he sent us to do his work?"

"Like I said, he is the exact definition of a sloth."

"Why that asshole! He makes us do all this just because of his laziness. When I get back, I'll-"

Jyabura rambled on how he is going to kill Gab. Blueno just ignored him and tried to find a way through these caves.

Suddenly, a light shimmered in his eyes.

"Jyabura. I see a light. It must be the end of the tunnel."

"Finally! Time to get out of this place and kill somebody!"

When the reached the light, it covered their eyes. When it dimmed it shows a hug dome-shaped room. There are drawings on the wall with stick-figures and intricate symbols. Opposite of Jyabura nad Blueno is a wooden chair with plants coming out from it. Behind it is a huge tree with fruits that are shaped like the symbols on the wall.

Around the chair are the tribal people that the two were looking for. Each of them has spears and bows, ready to fight. On the chair, was a bigger prize. Hertz Brockhouse.

The man was bending forward leaning on his totem pole. He raised both his eyebrows as he picked his nose. "Hmmm? To what do I owe the visit?"

Jyabura narrowed his eyes and growled at the man before him. The tribal people were unnerved by the growl. "Cut the shit you bastard!" He then got into his Tekkai stance.

Blueno just stood there as he has no stance to call his own. He simply said, "You have commited many crimes that were unjust to the World Government. Your most recent was the attack on Enies Lobby has deemed you to be a target." With this he opened one of his doors behind him, ready to kill the huge man. "A target we must eliminate." Blueno coldly said as he went through the door and closed it.

The tribal leader blinked. "Oh? Seems your comrade abandoned you." His underlings morale were slightly lifted. In seconds they all charged at Jyabura.

The wolf smirked as he looked at his pray. A spear lunged towards him. He crossed his arms into an X and hardened his muscles. "**Tekkai**!" The spear broke and fell to the floor.

Jyabura grabbed a nearby tribal and squeezed his hand. He threw the corpse to the side. He lunged towards another tribal and sinked his claws into the mans flesh. While his claws were still in, he bend his legs back. Then he outstretched them with harmful speed. "Rankakyu: Toslash!" The air bllades killed the guy behind him.

While this was going on, Hertz was watching with mild interest. Fighting honestly bores him. But he knew that it was the only way to get things done. Out of the edge of his sight, he spotted a door openeing. 'So, his comrade didn't run away.' The man yawned. 'How fascinating.'

Blueno popped out of the door. He rocketed towards Hertz with one finger pointing at the guy. "_**Shigan**_!" But one thing halted his attack. A figure jumped and kicked Blueno away. The figure used great agility and somersaulted on the floor.

Blueno landed on his feet and skid across the floor. His body gently backed into the wall. He looked up to see who the mysterious atttacker is. His eyes widened in shock and then narrowed.

Jyabura finished the last tribal by biting the guy's throat out. With blood on his mouth he saw someone who he shouldn't see. "You!" He growled out.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat's up duuuuuuuuuuudes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noro - Yie Chick Nest

Hundreds of sunbirds, red skinned and fire coming out of its wings, flew around the sky. They seem to be intently watching the fight below them. A bullrock, a stone-skinned bull, kept its distance from the fight, but was also interested in it. And a little foxerine, a hybrid betwwen a woverine and a fox, was innocently watching this fight. Why am I telling you this?

No reason...

A sword sloppily deflected a nail. Kaku staggered back and saw the nail heading for him. "_**Tekkai**_!" The nail stopped on his skin. Kilby just smiled her sweet, innocent smile. Kalifa took this moment to grab her partners shoulders and flip vertically. He then tried to kick Kilby while her hands were on Kaku.

Kilby swiftly dodged the kicks and sent pack some of her own. Both their feet smashed against one another. Kaku and Kalifa crashed into a tree. Kilby was hurled back into the soft feathers of the mother Yie Chick.

Kalifa and Kaku were in a rather awkward position. Kakus long nose was buried between Kalifas breast. He blushed and sheepishly laughed as she smiled in amusement. "Ha ha...I gotta go. Child to kill and all ja." He said when he vanished using _**Soru**_.

Kilby stood up with some bruises on her. She growled as her pupils turned into flames and her hair was blowing back from the SHEER INTENSITY...!!!

...of a random wind.

She stomped her foot on the ground. In a whiny voice she cried, "Argh. Why won't you guys die from my first hit!?" She crossed her arms and pouted.

Kaku shrugged. "Uh...sorry?" He ran to the girl and sent a punch to her face. Kilby tilted her head to dodge the blow. But she couldn't tilt her body from the knee the guy sent.

Kilby was just about to get up from the ground until Kalifa sent a Rankakyu at her. Kilbys eyes widened. "Smithers!" The girl yelled out as she rolled to the side. She jumped and flew all the back to the Yie Chick. She grabbed it's neck and pulled its head out from the ground.

She snarled. "Why can't I ever win without using this fruit?" Her eyes turned into slits and her teeth grew sharper.

The little then pointed to the CP9 duo. "Dollies. Attack!" She shouted. The Yie Chick stood erect and immediatly set its eyes at Kalifa and Kaku. It's vision was turning red and its whole instinct was telling the bird to attack.

Beast Beast Fruit: The user has the ability to control animal of his/her will.

The bird squaked and ran at full speed towards Kaku. The assassin dodged the bird and kicked it roughly. He looked at her with curiosity. "She can control birds ja?"

Kalifa stared at their opponent, who said, "_**Beast Beast no Rocking Bullseye**_!" She looked to the side and saw a bullrock heading towards them. "Not only birds it seems, but animals overall." She jumped and the bull narrowly missed crushing her. Her bosoms jiggled and Kaku saw trying to look away. Kalifa saw this and smiled.

Kaku ducked a foxerine that was going to bite off his neck. He didn't really want to harm these animals. But the Yie Chick was an exception to him.

Kalifa was not so hesitant. She kicked the fox-wolf hybrid up and Shigan poked it. It would not seem to survive.

Her partner nervously looked at her. "You're brutal Kalifa-san." He took out his sword and deflected the bullrock's horns.

She smirked with a twinkle in her eyes. A twinkle that made Kaku more nervous than before. "This is only half of what I do against perverts." She then made her eyes more dangerous. "Also, dont call me Kalifa-san."

That sentence made Kaku gulp as he remembered that all the accidental incidents that accused him in being a pervert. He turned towards Kilby. "Oy! Kill me quickly please!" A sweatdrop commenced and Kalifa and Kilby.

Kilby narrowed her slitted eyes. "Gladly." She then raised her hands high up and swiftly brought them own. "_**Beast Beast no Winged Fireslide**_!"

The sunbirds all got excited and swooped down. Their wings sprouted flames and all of them were heading straight to the duo.

Kaku yelled "Shit!" He dove in front of Kalifa to guard her. Kalifa saw this and held Kaku in where she guards him. He widened his eyes. "Kalifa?" He said.

She smiled and told him, "You always protected me even if I didn't need any. I know your not a pervert. Your a man of chivalry." She closed her eyes and pushed her head forward so that their lips are near each other. "I like a man with chivalry. _**Tekkai**_!"

Her skin hardened to soften the oncoming blow. All the sunbirds squaked and their flames brightened.

It happened.

Kalifa screamed as she was burned alive. Her partner was petrified as a similar scene laid before his eyes. A person who he cares about cought in the flames. Her arms let go of the stricken Kaku and fell back. "KALIFA!!! They man caught her as he didn't want her to feel the pain landing on the hard ground.

Kaku cringed at her appearance. It was horrifying as her skin was black and crisped in most parts. She would have died if she hadn't used Tekkai. Kaku laid her down gently and closed his eyes in a grimace.

Kilby took this time to taunt him. "Hey! Atleast you can now have her grilled. Eeh eeh eeh!" She laughed.

The look of grimace soon turned into anger. He turned his head to the smirking Kilby. "Ooh scary." The little girl taunted more. This served nothing as her enemy in now angrier than ever. His eyes glaring at her petite figure.

Before he could do anything though, the sunbirds swooped down and head towards Kilby. She jumped and landed on it as the birds rose up to the sky. She waved to Kaku. "Bye! Bye! Kakun!"

Kakus eyes widened. He then raised back his leg. "**Ran..." **And the shot out the famous wind blade. "**KAKYU**!!!"

The wind swirled across the sky. Kilby turned back for another taunt but instead she got smacked by a wind blade. "Kya!" She screamed as the blade cut her face. She's still alive though. The burds flew away off into the direction she wanted to go.

Kaku let out a breath he held for so long. He turned back and ran to his injured partners side. He knelt down and picked her up really carefully. He need to find a medic.

Quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drum Island - Cave

He opened his eyes to see. To see that hes laying down in a cave. The cave had three torches and a flag on the side. The flag was a jolly rojer with cherry blossoms on it.

Naruto sat up on the bed. His skin was pale white due to the cold and his whiskers were thinner than before. He looked to the side to see a peice of meat. he looked around to see anyone here and shrugged. He took the meat and ravished it with his mouth.

Once he was done, he stood up. On the other side of the cave, was shelves of books. Most of them were medical records. One caught his attention.

History of Drum Island.

He opened it and thought what he was reading. 'Blah blah fat guy eats everything blah darkness saves the day blah blah blah...oh what have we here? Yeti or sasquatch spotted recently. Be careful. This is a history book."

He heard the door open and saw a strange animal. It has hoofs. Brown fur. Standing on two feet. And a pink hat with an X on it. On its face is a blue nose. Seeing Naruto up, it got frightened and went to a nearby wall and peaked. The wierd thing is that instead of his whole body being hidden it is reversed as it is all shown.

Naruto could only say one thing that was in front him. "A squirrel."

Chopper animefell and got back with steam coming from its nose. "I'm a reindeer! Teme!"

The blond raised an eyebrow. "And it speaks. That explains everything." He said in his cold voice. No really, he was cold as hell.

He looked at Chopper with his emotionless eyes, scaring the animal even more. "Tell me. Tanuki.-" "I'm a reindeer!" "-how can you speak? Where am I? What is your name? What is the meaning of life?"

Chopper sweatdropped at the last question. "I can speak because I ate the Hito Hito no Mi."

Hito Hito no Mi: Gives the user the abilty to transform into a human. If a human ate this they would be enlightened and wouldn't be able to swim.

Naruto looked around. "I swear. I will find out who keeps saying that."

Chopper sweatdropped again. He didn't hear anyone. He continued from where he left off. "We're on Drum Island. My name is Tony Tony Chopper. And I...don't...know."

Naruto nodded. He then sat on his bed and think. He set the book on the plate where the meat was. Chopper jumped. he ran to the book and picked it up. He then went to the shelf of books.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'A clean freak? Suprising of a raccoon.' Choppers eyes had fire for a split second. He was trying to reach up the top shelf, but he was too short.

Naruto got up and walked to him. "Let me help..." He then saw Chopper grow bigger. Much bigger. bigger than himself. He was big. Big.

'Okay. I get it. He's big. Shut up.' "**Sorry**." "Not you."

"...you." Naruto finished with his hand reaching for his sword. "You're the yeti?" He asked while his hand frantically reached for his blade. Only to find it next to the yeti. 'Oh my jolly roger.'

Chopper stomped on his feet and spoke, his childish voice still there. "I'm a reindeer! Teme!"

Naruto blinked. Five minutes later.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE A REINDEER!?" "YOU'RE SLOW!"

Naruto held his hand to his chest and let out a breath. "I see. People must've mistaken you for a yeti, when you're actually a turtle-" "A TURTLE!?" "-People must've harmed you in the past. Leaving you with a fear of humans. Why aren't you afraid of me?"

Chopper blinked in suprise. This kid just figured out why people have harmed him in the past. Does he share a similar fate? Chopper proceed to answer the blonds question. "I'm not afraid because a special group has help me recently. They're very kind and cool! I'm packing up to go on an adventure with them."

A yell rang out from outside. "OY! CHOPPER! YOU READY!?"

Chopper returned to his tanuki-like form and smiled. "That's them right now. I should go now. Do you want to meet them?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. I bet I won't see them in the future anyways. (**He he he...**) I would like to see you again doggie."

Chopper gritted his teeth, but held back his shout. He then blinked. "Oh! I didn't get your name!"

Naruto looked up and then turned to Chopper. "Fox. Since you're a tanuki, you should call me an animal name."

The reindeer was confused at the boys antics but shrugged it off. He went out the door. "Bye!"

Naruto blinked and stared at his sword. He then heard a voice from his head.

"**Did that reindeer just talked**?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lapo

"What are you doing here!? And why are you attacking us!?" Immediately shouted Jyabura as he threatenly pointed at Gab.

The man stood there with a swarmy smile. "What do you meeeeeeeeaaaaaan? I'm defending mmmmmyyyyyy comrades."

jyabura glared even further than before. "We're your fucking comrades! You should be-" "No Jyabura." Interrupted Blueno. His face shows that he figured something out. "I don't think he's reffering to us."

Jyabura blinked and looked at Gab for a minute. He looked Hertz and back to Gab. "I see." He said. He got into his _**Tekkai Kenpou **_stance. On his face was the most happiest face he has ever had. Hearts were sprouting from his eyes. "I get to kill him!"

He then started to charge Gab. "Die!" He yelled in a happy voice. Just then, a smoke projectile crashed into his side. He flew to the side and crashed on the floor. He got up to face Hertz. "Oy! Asshole!"

Hertz picked his ear and flicked the wax. He got up and walked towards Jyabura. "I'm bored." He said.

Jyabura glared at him. "Like I care? That fuckers been pissing me off and now when I finally get a chance to kill him, another fucker ruins the fun."

Hertz eyebrow twitched. "Ruin your fun? I say that this is the beggining." He pointed his totem pole at Jyabura. The huge man seems to be giving off a dark aura.

The wolfman smirked. "Oh really? Well. Entertain me then." He got into his Tekkai Kenpou stance.

On the sidelines, Gab just stared at the oncoming fight. Blueno appeared right behind him, courtesy of Soru. "You do know that I won't let you just stand there." Blueno said.

Gab nodded. "Truuuuuuuuuueeeeeeee."

Both of them disappeared.

Blueno planted a kick onto Gab. The fake marine swerved to the right. The bull opened a door and went inside. Gab just stood there with his eyes closed. He ducked the coming Shigan. "You're toooooooo slooooowwwwww." He mocked.

Gab dodged with a lazy effort and stance. He kept dodging Bluenos blows with ease. Blueno decided to use a Rankakyu. The attack swerved around and head for Blueno. Blueno wasn't suprised and ducked. The attack hit a tribal that was going to strike the bull. A dark aura that seems to be on the tribal warrior disappeared and Gab flinched. Blueno took notice of this.

Back with Jyabura, this Hertz guy a correct. This is fun. He jumped to avoid the totem pole and landed on top of the weapon. He sent out an air blade. "_**Rankakyu**_!"

The blade hit Hertz, but there was no reaction to hit. Jyabura narrowed his eyes. The tribal leader sent a punch and twisted it in Jyaburas stomach. The wolfs pupils were gone and the man was sent back to the wall. Jyabura got up and saw a tribal coming towards him. The wolf scoffed and swiped the mans throat off.

When this happened, he saw to the side Gab trip a little when trying to avoid Bluenos blows. When Blueno successfully stabbed Gab with a Shigan, the dark aura on Hertz was gone. When the bull took his finger out, the dark aura appeared again. Jyabura started to see it.

Gab seems to be giving off power, via dark power A.K.A voodoo bullshit. When someone kills another that has the dark aura, Gab seems to weaken. When he gets hit, the dark aura disappears on those who have the dark aura for a short time.

Blueno also seems to get the connection and starts to fully assault Gab. Jyabura looked around to find any weak tribals. He saw one. Right behind Hertz...

Fun.

Jyabura got on all fours and ran towards the tribal. His fur grew and he turned into his wolf form. When he got near Hertz, the huge man tried to smash him with his pole. "_**Geppou**_!" The wolf jumped at an incredible height, thus avoiding the totem pole.

The wolf spinned, turning into the hybrid form. "_**Rankakyu**_!" He shot out the air blade, and slashed the tribal head clean off.

Gab flinched again, thereby recieving a Jougan to the face. He skid across the floor and made contact with someones foot. He stood up slowly. "That wasn't cooool man." He rubbed his head. Behind him, a wolfs eyes gleamed red as it opens its mouth.

It got its prey.

The ex-marine dropped to his knees. His head was nowhere to be seen, but his neck was squirting out blood.

Jyabura licked his mouth with sadistic glee. "Revenge is sweet." He licked his lips once more. "Hmm...more like salty."

He turned to face Hertz, but found no one. "What the fuck!" He looked at Blueno. "Where did he go?"

Blueno shrugged. He just stared at the entrance to the caverns. The man was fast for his size. He must be heading back to his home base with Cipher Pol 10. Now that they know the location of the base, they have to contact with the rest of CP9. "Jyabura. We must leave. We should inform the others of CP10 location."

The wolf nodded. It was time to get these bastards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noro - Medic Room

Kaku twiddled his thumbs as he sits next to his partner. He carried her all the way back to the base in Noro. Vax called in his medic team to to care for the woman. The operation was successful. Though Kaku raised hell that the only way to save her was to get a Yie Chick to spit on her. He calmed down eventually when the medic said she need it now.

He looked at her unconcious form on the bed. 'Why?' He gritted his teeth. 'Why did you do that for me?' He pondered. He looked at her face.

Her face was beautiful and her lips were so smooth. He shook his head. Now was not the time to think of that. 'She's recovering you asshole.' He berated himself.

A medic came into room with a chart. She looked at the man and smiled. "Is she your lover?" She asked bluntly.

Kaku recoiled at her question. He was unable to speak. The medic waved him off, knowing the answer from his reaction.

She took a pen and wrote down some stuff. Kaku stared at Kalifa. "How is she medic-san?"

The woman smiled. "She is doing fine. She just needs rest and cool off. the burns may disappear, but she might get a fever." Kaku nodded. But then, his body heat will come off onto her.

He stood up. "So I should wait outside then?" He asked.

A voice came from the bed. "No." It was soft and weak.

Kaku turned to the woman in his mind. "Kalifa!" He got closer to the woman. The medic reached out to stop him, but she saw the look in both their eyes. They needed someone. The medic decided against it and also decided to leave.

Kaku held her and decided to ask her. "Why did you do it?"

His partner smiled. "Like a said. To repay those times you saved me."

The long nose shook his head. "The real reason." He said. He just wanted to know why. Kalifa smiled and just closed her eyes, needing to rest.

Kaku sighed. "I will find out the reason one day. You know that right?" He asked her sleeping form. He didn't notice the small smile froming on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drum Island - Fevex

Lucci stood there in the middle of the base. All around him is dead bodies everywhere. He has a white fur cape, thanks to the rabbits.

They didn't give it to him willingly.

He looked to the left as he heard a groan. He walked up to the bloody marine. If he is a marine at all. The marine looked at him with wide eyes. "D-don't come near me!"

The assassin ignored him and simply looked into the poor guys eyes. "Why?" He asked.

When the rabbits attacked him, he killed them all. He decided to return to the base when Naruto comes back. He found nothing and was about to leave, when about fifty marines popped out of the snow and attacked him. Of course, he killed them all.

The man held his tongue. Rob Lucci glared at him. The mans defenses were cracking. He decided to make more cracks. He raised his foot and smashed the mans arm.

"AHHH!!!" The guy screamed when his bones break. He squealed. Apperantly, one member of CP10 has decided to trick them into thinking this was a marine base. The rabbits were her pets and she used them to attack. If they failed, these guys would finish him off. Clearly they underestimated his power.

Lucci smirked and raised his finger. The man screamed. "No! I told you everything!"

"Lucci."

The CP9 assassin stopped his near-kill and turned. Naruto stood there with eyes of stone. He looked at the man. The bloodlust in him was insane. Lucci clenched his eyes and the red he's seeing is gone.

He would kill another day.

Naruto looked at his partner. "What happened here?" He asked.

The man in front of him just put his hands into his pockets and walked passed him.

"Hmph."

Naruto looked back and raised an eyebrow. 'Well that explains everything.'

Inside his head..."**What an Uchiha**."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jyabura and Blueno

Blueno looked at Jyabura. The wolf nodded. Fadon to the side looked at the two. He closed his eyes and went to bed.

Blueno picked up the Den Den Mushi and spoke, "Attention, everyone!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaku and Kalifa

Kalifa looked up from her bed. She was fine now, but just wanted to sleep. Kaku was eating a fruit when the Den Den Mushi spoke.

"We have found CP10 headquarters."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kumadori and Fukurou

Both members have gotten info on a certain member of CP10 from Moriarty. A little girl. She can control animals due to her devil fruit. But one animal she has a dislike and fear to. The Den Den Mushi continued,

"On your maps, with the atom symbol..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Lucci

Lucci is currently fighting off this bloodlust to fight, while Naruto simply is oblivious to his partners plight. He is listened to the message from the Den Den Mushi.

"All the lines of the atom connect to one place. This is the location. Where everything connects."

Naruto stared at the map. He saw the dot.

"Where everything connects..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Finally! LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!!!**

**Review. Thats all. Pairing suggestions still the same. Also the Warrior Without, my new story, is out!!! NarutoXDynastyWarriors if interested.**

**Yes I'm advertising. Deal with it.**


	24. CP9:Where Everything Connects

**Yeh. Last chapter was LOOOOONG. I decided to limit my chapters... somewhat. **

**I just felt guilty for not saying this before to my reviewers. Thank you...**

**OKAY!!! Enough sentimental shit. Not my style.**

**Chapter 24: Where All Connect**

**Title page: Naruto sits by a campfire. Behind him is a huge fortress. On top of it is a man in front of the moon. The number 10 is on the moon. In the campfire, the number 9 burns brightly.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Konoha Mini-Arc**

**A feminine boy sadly looks at his opponents. An Uchiha and a Haruno. Both seems to be synchronizing greatly against him. But he knew that he would have to kill them. He fingers the collar around him. It was from his master, Zabuza.**

**The man said it didn't have anything to do with slaves or loyal dogs who need a collar. The ex-mist nin said it was a safety precaution. But the man did not tell her what it does.**

**Haku readies his senbon for another attack. She aims it at her target. The Uchiha fell to the floor. The girl with pink hair bent down and checked the Uchiha. The Haruno seems to know that Haku only sent the Uchiha in a death-like state. Still, the Harunos famous anger grew to its boiling point.**

**Haku then heard something that would turn the tide against him.**

**"Shannaro!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raftel. The island where _**everything connects**_. The island that supposedly holds One Piece. It was the designation of certain people.

If you think some of those people are CP9. Then yes. You are...

WRONG!

Raftel can go screw itself.

Tobiandel is the place to go. It only holds the kindest group you'll ever meet. Known for their assaults on marine bases and human experiments, Cipher Pol 10 holds the third record of being infamous.

Right now, our group of assassins are currently checking out the sights of Tobiandel. Yes. All nine of the group are currently together. Along with Fadon and a hundred marines, they head towards the only fortress on the island. Kobiyashi Fort.

It is pretty tall. On the east side, where CP9 is coming from, is a cliffside. They would have to get around the cliffside to the south. To the south is a river going from east to west. They have to cross a bridge and then cross another finally getting to the fortress.

Also, in front of the fortress, is a garden. To the west of the Fort is the laboratory called Death Cent/Life Giver.

Jyabura spoke up in their hike to the cliffside. "Damn! Why do these guys always make the top of the place their base. Can't it be in front of the island?"

Kaku then spoke, "Well. We also have our own base that far to get to."

Jyabura scoffed. "Yeah. The day someone succesfully gets to the Tower of Justice will be the day I get a flaming hot kick to the chest, Kaku will get sliced by a diety swordsman, Kalifa will have a lightning strike, Fukurou is somehow got blasted by soda, Kumadori will get thrown across Enies Lobby, Blueno will get smacked around from a gear, and Lucci gets a rubber gatling gun to the chest."

Kalifa, fully healed and rested, raised an eyebrow. "What a perverted imagination."

Fukurou then asked, "Chapapa! What about Naruto?" He asked.

Jyabura shrugged. "Don't know. It's supposed to be unexpected."

Kaku chuckled and elbowed Naruto in the ribs. "Ha ha. Rejected!" Naruto just walked with no emotion. 'Jeez. He's really good at acting.' Kaku thought. Everyone in CP9 knows of his acting except for Spandam.

Fadon watched the exchange between the assassins. More importantly, Naruto in particular. Last few years, the boy was one to talk to. Now the boy is just unresponsive. He shook his head. 'Was it right to join this group? Oh captain. How would you be ashamed of me now?'

Lucci, who was in the front, was keeping his bloodlust in check. Each hour, there would be this sudden urge to attack something, anything to satiate his greed of a fight.

Naruto was behind him trying to think about Cipher Pol 10. It was a group that stole their name and attacks their marine bases. Their leader seems to have a grudge on the group. He had to think. Why would these people go so far into fighting the World Government? Why fight the people who try to acheive Justice throughout the world?

Right now, the CP9 has reached the cliffside. Jyabura cursed as he saw that they had to go up the cliff. Kumadori shouted it was good for the exercise. His shout made ears twitch at the top of the cliff. The ears belonged to a little girl. She smirked in delight. 'They're here.'

She stood up and let her companions look at the bottom of the cliff. All of them narrowed their eyes at the coming enemy. The girl smirked and traced her hand across the scar on her face.

"Oy look!" A marine shouted. Everyone turned to where he pointed at. At the top of the cliffside are a bunch of animals lined across on the cliff. In the middle, is a little girl with animal features and nails that can slice someones throat open.

Kaku and Kalifa heatly glares at the girl, rembering what she did. The others were confused. Jyabura turned and asked, "Hey. Who's this bitch?"

Blueno stepped forward. "It seems to be the Devil Spawn Kilby. She is wanted for the murder of her family, attacks on marines and citizens, and now assisting the group, CP10."

Kaku then came up. "Theres one more thing to add. She can control animals due to her devil fruit."

Kumadori and Fukurou looked at each other. They remembered Moriarty's words.

"All right! Thanks for the saving Megaton fellas! Now come here I have some info on a certain member of that group your looking for. Now, I've done some snooping around in Burkes computer database and saw a fully detailed profile of this little girl Chu Kilby. Devil Spawn fits her record. Now, she can control animals with her fruit. But when facing her, there is one animal she will absolutely not control. An animal she has an extreme distaste and fear towards. That animal is..."

Kilby decided to not wait any longer. She charged her animals down the cliff. All were like groups of soldiers.

The marines took this time to get into the action. The crouched down and tried to shoot the animals. Some animals, like a Yie Chick or a regular one, were killed by the shots. Special animals, like bullrocks, minotaurs and sunbirds, were impervious to the gunfire.

Everyone in CP9 prepared for battle. They each battled a certain animal. Lucci fights a leapord, Jyabura fights a wolf, Kaku fights a giraffe, Kalifa fights a sheep, Naruto fights a foxerine, Kumadori fights a lion, Blueno fights a bullrock, and Fukurou...

He crossed his arms. There was no animal to fight against. He noticed that each member fought the animal they resemble.

Kilby looks at only his outline, as much as she can see, and sees that he isn't fighting. She smirked and decided to give this man a killing he won't enjoy. She flew off the cliff with a kick and charges towards Fukurou.

Fukurou looks at her figure heading towards him and decides to fight her. "Geppou!" He pumps energy to his legs and rockets toward her. Kilby sees his whole features. What she saw scared her.

Big eyes, round body, flying towards her.

Yes. She's afraid of owls.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tobiandel - Kobiyashi Fort**

Kisame walks along the red and blue corridor to talk with someone. The halls were elegant and unlike its previous state, being gray and dull. The Akatsuki shark turns left and sees the person he has to dicuss with.

Suri twirls her hair and walks past the shark like he was nothing to her. She probably did think that. And Kisame knew that.

The shark then smirked. "Suri-cha." He said, leaving off the n in chan. "I need a word with you."

Suri just stopped and closed her eyes. "Is it important? Because I'm heading to Kojiro-kun. And you're not really worth the trouble of having my words."

Kisame was getting a little irritated by his comrade, but kept his cool. "Yes. It is important. To me. I heard that you sent animals to attack a certain member in Spandams posse."

Suri nodded. "Yeah. Listen. Can you hurry? The more you talk, the more my ears bleed." She said in her normally haughty voice.

Kisame just looked up and took out his bandaged up sword. "Ok. I'll cut the bush. That member is a target I must capture and you almost killed him. Now, I don't like it when others interfere with my mission." He grinned and showed his sharp teeth. "Those people who do end up losing a head."

Suri shrugged. "Don't care." She said. Plain and blunt. She finished twirling her hair and reached for her whip. "But now that you just had my ears listen to your god-awful voice, I really expect you to bow down to me."

Kisame grew a little pissed at her order and swinged his sword at her. "Not on your feeble life!"

Suri scoffed and tried to whip him for his action.

Both were intercepted by a man. On one hand, the man was holding Kisame's sword with ease. Though purplish ooze kept seeping out. On the other hand, his arm is entangled by Suris taser whip. Instead of being shocked, he grew more excited.

Both call out his name. "Captain/Kojiro-kun!"

The spoken man looked up at glared at both of them. He pushed Kisames sword back and untangled Suris whip.

He turned to Kisame. "Listen to me." He said in an angry voice. "I don't care if you had a mission from Kami, you do not attack a comrade. I thought I instilled that in you." He sadin the last part in disappointment. Kisame put back his sword and looked down in disappointment.

His leader and captain is right. He was supposed to be the one in control. He has helped everyone and his captain in their time of need. Nobody needed to help him. But now things are different...

Then Suri was his target. "And you. Why do keep treating your comrades as trash from the streets? What happend to that sweet girl that joined my crew in order to top everyone to prove that women are strong. Your riches has certainly gave you that arrogance." He crossed her arms and huffed. But she is trying hard not to cry at the words of her leader and lover-to-be.

She's had this crush ever since he has comforted her when she heard her mother died. The words he said were so heart-warming to her. But as time passed with the riches her father has, she has been thinking that he is the only man worthy of her.

Kojiro calmed himself and went to the throne. He went inside and sat on his throne. It was magenta color with rubies encrusted in it. He closed his eyes and rest his head on his chin.

'Can anything else go wrong?'

"Kojiro-san." Said man turned to his right. Niue stood there bowing to him. Kojiro beckoned him up. "Please. Do not give such respect. I am no lord."

Nieu smirked. "Oh? Maybe one day you will."

Kojiro narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Nieu motioned to all around. "Look at this place. Your army. Yourself. You're a lord in the making. Do you really want to waste all these recources on one orginization?"

Kojiro blinked once. He looked to the ceiling. There was a hole that shows the sky. He said, "Yes." This caused the man to shrug and say, "Well. I give up."

The leader of CP10 looked at Nieu. "What are you here for anyway?"

Nieu held up a vial of blue liquad. "It's done."

Kojiro laughed heartedly at his fortune.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tobiandel - Cliffside**

"CHAPAPA!" "EEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Kilby was now running on all fours from our favorite OWL Fukurou. She jumped on the wall and climbed with her hands and feet. When she got to the top she looked back.

Fukurou was using Geppou to fly towards her. Imitating an owl, he starts to flap his arms and "Coo! Coo!" This action makes the girl double her speed in fear. Fukurous amusement levels reached new heights.

The girl was about to reach the top until Fukurou got there first. He perched on the edge of the cliff...like an owl.

Kilby freaked out and dropped from her climb. 'Shimatta!' The girl thought as she would have been injured from the fall if a group of Ongo Bears didn't capture her. These bears have a roar that makes your ears bleed, but their fur is so good to sleep on.

Kilby landed on them and looked to the owl man. She growled. Years ago, those bastard birds have attacked her during her sleep leaving her mentally scarred of the nocturnal monsters. But this one is infuriating her.

"How do you like a taste of your own kind?" She lifted her hands and called upon Jal Vultures. These vultures take their power from the sun. If they circle around the sun they unleash a sun beam.

"_**Beast Beast Sun Blast**_!" She yelled as the vultures completed their circle. The beam shot towards Fukurou. The assassin dodged to the left. The beam hit his hand though which is causing the appendage to steam.

While he was doing this, Kilby rushed towards him with a burst of courage and rage. She jumped and pounced on him. The beast beast fruit gives her more power and agility. Though not to the extent of a Zoan carrier.

Fukurou was suprised at the girls appearance and attack. In reaction, he punched her away. "_**Jougan**_!" The girl went soaring away. The Jal vultures tried to catch her but they were too slow. She landed on the ground with a crater.

All animals stopped their fighting for a moment and turned their attention to Fukurou. The owl looked at all the animals that were staring at him and thought one thing.

'Ah shit.'

Every animal went charging towards Fukurou, their insticts creaming to murder this nocturnal-like man. Kaku cursed and rushed towards Fukurou. He yelled to the others. "Come on! We gotta save him!" Everyone else also rushed at the long nose's words.

Kilby stood up from her crater and rubbed her head. "Ouchies. Kya!" She then got slammed in the back of her head from a wooden sheath. On Kakus face is a wide smirk for no apperant reason. Every animal stopped their march and stared at Kaku.

In Kakus mind, 'Ah shit.'

Every animal rushed towards the long nose.

Kilby again stood at her crater. "If this happens one more ti-Kya!" "I'm bored." Naruto said with no emotion as he punched the girls head. He put his hands into his pocket and yawned. Again, every animal stopped and turned to their target.

In Narutos mind, "Son of a bitch!/**Ha ha! You're screwed!"**

CP9 stopped their rush to save their ally as they witness the scene of animals rushing, stopping, rushing, stopping, etc.

The blond then asked Kyubi for help. "Sure just open your mouth and then..." Naruto did so and did what Kyubi told him to.

Naruto unleashed a beastial roar across the whole cliffside. Kyubi also added to the effect by adding his chakra to the voice box. All animals stopped their march. Before, their instincts were telling them to maim and kill. Now, their telling them to run and cry. Which they did...

Kilby stood from her crater and with an angry expression. "THAT'S IT!!!" She yelled to the top of her lungs. Her hands swirled around and pointed at the CP9. "DOLLIES! BEAST BEAST ARMADA!!!" She screamed.

...

Kilby was confused. "What?" She decided to do it again but with a little less zest. "Beast Beast Armada!"

...

The girl is now confused and afraid. She looked around and her mouth dropped. All the animals were gone!

"Ahem."

Kilby raised an eyebrow and turned around. Kalifa has her foot raised and then she dropped it.

_Smack!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Front of Tobiandel**

Koji looked at the man sitting Indian style. Kisame's lieutenant was resting among the grass to pray. He is healing as the herb is kicking in. Koji just shook his head. 'Wonder how mines doing?' Thinking of his lieutenant, Chu Kilby.

He heard a sickening crunch and looked to his right. A red flower opened and has teeth along the edges. The other plants were similar in this garden. His garden.

He dubbed it the Garden of Hades. A garden full of dangerous plants that could kill a person and drug-enhancers. Red wisps were floating about and the smell was like flames. Koji liked it her and frequently hangs out here.

Koji looked to the lab by the side of the tower. That Nieu guy took one of his plants and reformed it to a drug. At first, he thought they were going to put in on the market, but that changed when Kojiro only asked for one.

"Hmm..." Koji looked to his left and saw the tribal man standing up. He looked at Koji. "Thanks for the plants captian." He said.

Captain. That word made him think of Kojiro. The man has helped him on his revenge towards a certain man. He asked Koji to come with him on his pirate adventure and the gardener/cook accepted.

When the crew split, he came back to Eden to his family. He planned to steal his grandfathers recipe to make the perfect drug, until a bandit came. The bandit was stopped by Kaku. It all led to his family being dead. He didn't really care for his grandfather, but his sister struck him a little.

"I'm disgruntled." Koji sighed as he looked at the now approaching pirate. The pirate stopped next to Hertz.

"Yes?" He asked exhasperately.

"Chu Kilby attacked an approaching force and lost. They wear tuxedos. Right now they are resting by the bridge." The disgruntled man left.

Koji pondered. 'Tuxedos. So they're here.' He looked at Hertz who is leaving. "Where are you going?"

Hertz looks back. "Who me? Nothing?" He said in a sage-like voice. No reason for it though. He walked to the direction south.

Right where CP9 is.

XXX**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Camp - Nighttime**

"Well that was pointless." Jyabura said to his comrades. They now passed the cliffside and crossed the bridge to the inland. The marines were tired from the beast/human war and wanted a break. Seeing as they are going to war with CP10, the members decided to rest for the upcoming fight.

Right now, Naruto, Kaku, Jyabura, Kumadori are sitting by the campfire. Kalifa and Fukurou are by a tent. Fadon is in the medic tent, treating the wounded from Kilbys assault. Lucci is sitting on a tree...

...like a cat.

With the four by the campfire.

Kaku nudged to Naruto. "Alright Naruto. You can stop the facade now."

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed in relief. "Whew. Being a Lucci is tiring." Jyabura snickered. The blond could feel a killing intent from the tree.

"Yoyoi! I feel the excitement coursing through me! These heathens shall now the fear of Kumadori! Cipher Pol Lion! YOYOI!!"

Jyabura scoffed. "Yeah right. Whackjob of CP9 is more like it."

Kaku had to hold in his laugh. "Oh come on Jyabura-sensei. Everyone here should have a name. Mine should be..." He looked to his sword and took it out od its sheath. It gleamed from the fire and moon. "Sword of CP9."

Jyabura smirked and stuck out his fangs. With his tongue on his teeth, he swirled them. "I should be the Wolf of CP9 then."

Kaku looked at Kalifa. "She should be...Beauty of CP9." Cat calls from Jyabura had the long nose glare at the wolf.

Just then, Kalifa came with Fukurou. "Kaku." She said worringly. "We need to talk." Ooohs from the group commenced and earned them another glare. Kaku and Kalifa left while Fukurou replaced Kaku.

Kumadori looked at Fukurou. "Saa...he already got a name. The silent owl." He then added as an afterthought. 'My ass it is.'

Jyabura glared at Lucci. "Meh. CP9's pussy fits him." He smirked as he felt the bloodlust and anger just seeping out of the feline man.

Naruto finally spoke, "Be serious sensei. I think the Beast of CP9 is what fits him." He looked at the fire. The others can see a red tint in his eyes. "And mine..."

He thought of all the things that he has done. His strengths and weaknesses.

His fight with the rogue, Rivin, in Eden.

The battle with the tyrant in Ohfrag.

His spar with Kuina.

He then thought of a figure thats been with him for quite a while. Actually, all his life. The fox in his mind. Kyubi...

"My name is Cipher Pol..."

He smirked as he heard a, "**Oh you got to be shitting me**..."

"Kyubi."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
There. Short I know. Next chapter will be long.**

**Blah blah blah review.**


	25. CP9:9 to 10

Chapter 25: 9 to 10

Title Page: **Naruto held up nine fingers. Fadon held another finger next to Narutos.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Konoha Mini-Arc**

**Zabuza stared in shock as he looks at his apprentice in front of him. the boy appeared out of no where and was about to recieve a fist full of lightning. The man narrowed his non-existant brows. That can't happen.**

**He grabbed his servants shoulder with all his power and threw the feminine boy behind him. He then slowly formed a seal. "Activate!" Haku widened his eyes as the collar activated a power on him. His whole body is being covered by ice. The boy turned into an ice statue and floated on the water by the bridge. **

**The man closed his eyes and sighed in relief. Only to open them in shock and pain at his opponents Chidori. Zabuza could feel the life fade from him. He closed his eyes for the last time and whispered, "Haku." Before he hit the ground, the Demon of the Mist died.**

**Kakashi sighed and took his arm out of the man. He heard a clapping noise and looked to his left. Kakashi had to sigh again. Gato arrived.**

**Behind him, a smile is slowly forming on Sais face. Now it's time to test out his new jutsu. **

**And so, he started to paint on himself.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tobiandel - Cipher Pol Camp - Nighttime**

A man came out of the tent with a red cross on it. "Whew." Fadon gasped out, sweat all over him. "Biggest batch this year."

The men he had to take care of were injured by the animals. So one by one their were unique wounds. Some had poison from snakes. It was a tough day for him.

Fadon then decided to walk a bit away from camp. He rested himself on a tree and closed his eyes. "Comfortable. Aren't you _doctor_?" A voice next to him said.

Fadon sighed. The man isn't CP9 or a marine.

He sadly whispered. "Kojiro."

"So you do remember me! Thats great." The voice said happily. It then changed into a dark and angry tone. "Then you also remember Olvia's death from the bastards right?"

The doctor nodded. He heard the voice right in his ear. "Then why the _fuck_ are you with them!?"

Fadon narrowed his eyes. "I became a doctor to save lives. Revenge is not the duty to my job." He then got a hand to the neck choking him.

"And your duty to your crew? Is that not important?" Kojiro glared at the doctor. Fadon was like family to him. Just like all the other crew members. Why is the man going with the very enemy he sought out against?

"It is." Fadon said in a defeated voice, trying to get some air. Kojiro lessened his grip on his friend. Fadon rubbed his neck. "But it's wrong."

Kojiro widened his eyes. "What?" He asked in a slowly threatening matter.

The doctor looked at the floor. "Your dream. It was to become Pirate King." He clenched his fists. "But you..." He looked up and glared at his ex-captian. "For the sake of petty revenge, you threw that goal away. I felt betrayed. I left my life to accomplish yours. Ithought the others felt the same way. Yes they felt a bit betrayed, but they soon got over it."

He sighed and his eyes too a sadness to them. "I never did..."

Kojiro is suprised. He never knew that Fadon and all his crew members believed that his dream is that important. But he need to keep his promise to protect Olvias daughter. And that means destroying _all_ of CP9. He closed his eyes. "If thats how you feel. If thats your reason to be with them. If thats how you betray me..."

His whole body turned into a purple liquad and air. The body of purple then vanished to the fortress.

Fadon raised an eyebrow. What he didn't know is that behind him, a huge man is about to crush the doctor with his totem pole. Fadon's eyes widened when he heard from behind, "Goodbye..."

_Smash!_

"Hello to you to..." Jyabura growled at the burly man as he blocks the totem pole.

"...fucker." The wolf then swiped at his prey. Hertz jumped back with a solid stance and a heavy thud. Fadon expected a battle coming and decided to leave.

"Oh ho! Seems the wolf has caught the hunter, hmm?" Hertz looked on at Jyabura. No underestimation today. The damn dog killed his second-in-command. Hertz would narrow his eyes, if his eyes weren't already too narrow.

Jyabura smirked. "What? Pissed that I kiiiiiiiiiilled off your butt buddy?" He drawled out mocking the man he killed.

The man with the totem pole pointed the weapon to Jyabura, monkeys head pointing at the wolf . "A leader always looks over his tribe. _**Primate Haze**_!"

Jyabura closed his eyes and reopened them to reveal a more feral look. His skin turned into fur and he forms into his wolf hybrid. "Fucked that up. Didn't you? _**Rankakyu Spring**_!" He shot up his leg to shoot an air blade. But the air blade bounced on the floor and kept goig until it hits Hertz leg. The blade also hit the smoke, dissipating it in the process.

Hertz reappeared by Jyabura. He swung his pole to the wolfs head. The CP9 member ducked and clawed the mans chest. Though the action earned him a kick across the face.

Jyabura landed on the floor with his ribs on the ground. He got up wearily and a thine white obect wrapped around his stomach. "_**Tigers Roar**_!" Hertz roared out. He spun the tail of his weapon and the thin tail caught on fire.

"Awoo!" The wolf howled out. It spinned a couple of times and rolled on the floor. This served to take out the fires on it's furs.

Hertz brought his totem pole up and crushed it down on the wolf. Jyabura saw the pole coming down and the glint in his eye flashed. He wasn't looking at the coming weapon that is going to crush his ribs.

No. The wolf is looking at the moon. A full moon.

Jyaburas eyes turned to the color of the moon. His fur grew sharper and on the tips is the color white. The tip of his tail turned white also. The teeth is now more shiny and lethal. Jyabura then grabbed the totem pole with unrehearsed momentum.

Hertz widened his eyes at the transformation and increase of power. The now transformed werewolf pushed back the tribals pole and stabbed the man in the gut with its claws.

Hertz spilled out blood from his mouth and stomach. He clenched his teeth and raised his weapon. He swing to the left and with a heavy crack it landed on the wolfs face. But the wolf made no movement other than its head turned to the left. Hertz tried again and swung to the right this time. Again, no avail. He did it again and again, but the wolfs claw is still lodged into his stomach.

Left, right, left, right, left. The man is now panting as he dropped his weapon. His eyes now see the world as a blur. The werewolf just showed its teeth, signifying it's amusement. "Not so tough now." It's claw then moved up inside the body. Blood kept pouring out and out. And then with a pop Hertz Brockhouse life ended.

Jyabura looked to his left and saw Lucci and Fadon by the tree. The cat man has his hands in his pockets. The werewolf smirked at the aloof cat. The leapord man didn't feel any fear. But he felt something for the man in front of him that he never felt before.

Respect.

Lucci just scoffed and left, leaving a curious wolf. Jyabura raised an eyebrow at what he won't call his rival. He just shrugged, returning to his normal form. He looked back to Hertz body and smirked. Then, his vision too blurred and fell. He whispered,

"Bow wow bitch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Camp - Morning**

Naruto yawned as he woke up. Inside the tent, is Kaku and Fadon. He walked outside to get some fresh air. He found that everyone is ready for battle.

"One hour." He turned to find Kalifa standing beside him. "That would be the time to strike."

Naruto grunted. There are too many marines around and most will squeal to Spandam.

"You know that act won't be up forever, right?" She bend down to his level. Her lips were so close to his face. Naruto had to agree as sweat dripped from his forehead. "One day all your emotions will come out and the world will know."

Naruto closed his eyes. He knew that. But to keep his humanity, he will have to keep up the inhumane persona. Spandam would execute him if he ever disobeyed orders.

The blond then felt something soft on his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw that Kalifa is kissing his forehead. His eyes rolled back and Naruto fainted.

Kalifa had to giggle at the boys innocence. "You are truly evil to tease the young boy on that." She looked up and saw the doctor of CP9.

Fadon blinked with his dark eyesockets. Last night made him feel so...betrayed. He respected his captain. The man saved him from near death once. Now he was about to put him to death.

He didn't expect and want to die when the Hertz guy tried to attack him. But then the wolf guy saved him. Fadon returned with Lucci to the fight, but found out it was over. So he carried the wolf man to the medic tent. Now he is dead tired and began to sleep while standing.

The woman smiled. "Who are you again?"

Now the doctor woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tobiandel - Kobiyashi Fort - Garden of Hades**

Koji looked to the direction of south. The flame particles are becoming erratic. 'So. CP9 is finally coming. Kojiro. Your plan worked.'

He looked to his right to see the disgruntled messenger. "Inform everyone of CP9 arrival." The messenger grunted and left.

The plant man started to see an army coming. Koji furrowed his brows. He can't take them all on. 'Come on. Kojiro. We didn't buy those men for nothing.'

He heard the sound of a huge door openening and a hundred footsteps shuffling about. He didn't look but sighed. 'Thank you captain.'

Just then, he narrowed his eyes. He spotted three familiar figures. The blonde brat in a tuxedo. The fat owl in a tuxedo. And then...

"Yah!" Seems a pirate got eaten by a plant. Koji sighed and scratched his beard. So much for an epic showdown.

-

Kaku looked at the fortress. It was big. Bigger than the Tower of Justice. But it looked a bit bleak, while their tower is majestic.

He looked down and sees a garden. All the plants have red twinge in them and a red wisps of smoke in the air. In front of the garden are about a hundred pirates. Probably paid to do the job. Good thing they have about a hundred marine soldiers.

Kaku was about to speak with Kalifa until he spotted a particular figure inside the garden. 'Who's that?' He couldn't tell since the pirates are blocking the way.

He faintly heard, "Argh! I can't take this anymore.' A gunshot was heard. Kaku widened his eyes and then narrowed them. He sprinted to the front and saw the bullet. He took out a sword and raised it. He slashed down on the bullet, cutting it in half. The two halfs went in two directions harming nobody.

The marines started clapping at the display, making CP9 sweatdrop. The pirates began to boo, making Koji slap his forhead in exasperation.

Jyabura would've booed also, if he wasn't in the medic tent. That werewolf hybrid transformation reall took a toll on him. Plus, he was too lazy to fight.

The pirates morale were starting to crack, but they took up their ground. The marines got ready to shoot.

Koji just slapped his forehead and yelled at the pirates. "Screw it. Charge!" Every pirate did so at the ready marines. CP9 slipped through. Fukurou and Kuamdori though offered to help the marines. They already became friends with some of them.

When CP9 reached the garden they stopped in front of a man. He is holding his hands behind his back. He spoke in a tour guide voice, "I see you've all come. This is Cipher Pol 10. And our main mission is the complete destruction of Cipher Pol 9. As one of the captains of this group, I will introduce myself. I am-"

"Koji Yefuji." Kaku interrupted with wide eyes. Naruto was suprised also. This was the man from Eden. The rest were confused. Blueno spoke, "Kaku. You know him."

Said man looked down. "Yeah..." He turned to Koji confused. "What are you doing here?"

Koji smirked and held his hands out. "I am a Molecule of CP10. That means I was a former meber of Synergy."

Kaku was shocked. "You were a pirate? When?"

"Before you came." Koji answered.

Kaku looked around. "What is this place?"

Koji looked up. "A recreation of the Garden of Eden. With the recipe of my father, I was able to make powerful drugs."

Kaku narrowed his eyes. "You twisted Haji's recipe? You..." He then said in a threatening voice. "Was his death benificial to you? And Kima..." He closed his eyes.

Kalifa looked on. She heard from Fukurou about Kakus former lover. She talked with Kaku on the matter and he looked down in sadness, not wanting to explain further.

"Was she..." Kaku took out his swords slowly. "Did her death benefit you?"

Koji closed his eyes. Was it? He opened them and nodded. "Yes."

Clang!

That was the sound of Kakus sword striking Kojis dagger. "How?" Kaku started. "HOW!?

Koji pushed back with his dagger. Kaku spun back to CP9. Koji smirked. "Her annoyance was gone."

Blood is starting to boil now. "Leave." Kaku whisper to his comrades. Kalifa walked forward. "Kaku..." "LEAVE NOW!"

She jumped a little. She never saw the man feel this way. Kalifa turned to glare at Koji.

He smirked and pointed at the door behind him. "You heard the man. Our leader, the Nucleus, is inside. Ta ta." He took out his daggers and greens substance started to drip out.

All of CP9 looked at Kaku for a moment. Lucci closed his eyes and just walked to the door. Then, Naruto follwed suit after nodding to Kaku. Blueno on the other hand. Looked at the bulding next the fort. He narrowed his eyes and walked to the building. Kalifa looked at Kaku for a moment. "Kakun..." She said. Kaku still looked down, his hat hiding his eyes. Kalifa decided to go inside the fort.

Koji smiled. "Nice woman you got there." Kakus hand twitched. "Nice that you replaced my sister so easily." Now the twitch grew bigger. As in Kaku vanished. "**_Soru_**."

Kaji smirked. He then said a familiar word as he vanished,

"**_Soru_**."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Death Center/Life Giver**

Nieu sat alone on one of the stool of the lab table. Everyone in the labratory was evacuated. Some though were killed to start the evacuation. He closed his eyes and laid his head on his hands. "You know. It's rude to sneak behind someone, Blueno-san." He spoke in a normal voice. Rarely done by him.

The bull-like man sat down on stool next to him. "Nieu. How did you get out?"

Nieu smirked and turned to Blueno, fiddling with his scissors. "You left the door open."

Blueno sighed. "I knew sticking someone into that dimension was a bad idea."

Nieu tsked at him. "Don't worry. I'm GLAD you did it. Trapped in there really brought out the MADness within me."

The bull man looked to the scientist with guilt. "It's been seven years. Why did I kill you again? You were just a kind man."

Nieu licked his lips. "A kind man who wanted to revolt against the king who killed his people."

Blueno closed his eyes. "That king was an ally to the marines. We couldn't allow that to happen."

Niwu rolled his eyes. "You want to kill my leader. And you know that I won't allow that to happen." He stopped fiddling with his scissors. Blueno looked at the madman and his scissors. He reached behind him and twisted the air. He pulled his hand to open a door.

Nieu quickly pulled out his pistol and shot Blueno. Though the man went inside the door and closed it. The scientist smirked. "That old trick again? Trapped in there taught me a lot. You are just in another room. With no walls."

He pointed to a random location. In his eyes he sees a gray twing in the air. He pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_

A body hit the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fort Kobiyashi - Galand room**

The Galand room was huge. It was all purple and a star-shaped pattern everwhere. Theres a fountain in the middle. A waterfall to the right. And a couple of leaks on the roof.

Kalifa, Naruto, and Lucci stepped inside. Kalifa thought the place looked beautiful. Naruto had similar thoughts. Lucci just didn't give a shit.

They saw someone coming from behind the fountain. He is blue skinned and a black robe with red cloud on them. "Congratulations. Seems you defeated Koji, hmmm?" He said.

He put his hand to his sword and took it out. "Well. You nw have to go through a much harder obstacle." He looked at all of them. He then stopped his sights on Naruto. "Ooooooooh! Seems the Kyubi Jinchuriki did come after all."

Lucci narrowed his eyes and Kalifa looked at Naruto confusely. Narutos eyes widened. 'Uh oh. Kyubi. Someone knows about us.' "**Seems so**."

'**Akatsuki? Fools. This will impede the plan**.'

Kisame than did some hand seals. Luccis eyes widened. "_**Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu**_!" A dragon out of water came from the fountain and head straight towards Naruto.

"_**Tekkai**_!" Lucci stood in the way and blocked the jutsu. Though he got pushed back by the force. He is glad it did. Because he know his oppenent is powerful. The bloodlust is now getting out of control and he needs to satiate it.

Lucci then spoke. "Go!" This suprised the two members behind him. "But Lucci..." Naruto said. He then became a target of one of the most heated glares Lucci gived.

Naruto wilted and meekly walked to out the other door. Kalifa sighed and followed him.

Kisame smirked. "Oh no you don't! Suiton: Liquad Beam." A tentacle formed from the waterfall and tried to stop Naruto.

"_**Rankakyu**_!" The air blade struck the tentacle and cut it off. The part wher it is cut is now frozen.

The two members left, leaving the monsters to their showdown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fort Kobiyashi - Hallway**

Naruto and Kalifa is running through the hallway to get to the leader of CP10. They stopped when they were in a rather precarious spot. Two paths.

Naruto and Kalifa looked at each other and nodded. Naruto went to the left. Kalifa went straight.

The woman saw a red door with golden trims on it. She went through the door. The door then slammed shut and shined.

Kalifa looked around to see the room is rich and elegant. It seemed familiar to her. But when she sees a woman in front of her, she remembers.

Suri sat on her bed in a provokative manner. Her legs were spread a little as she has on a red and gold feathered skirt. Her chest is puffed out and her red and gold trimmed bra is almost revealing. Her ponytail will make any man drool and jump at her. But her opponent is a woman.

Suri opened her eyes. She then crossed her arms and pouted. "Ohhhh. It's just you."

Kalifa's eye twitched. "Your that spoiled brat from Ohfrag."

The other woman shrugged. "Yeah. Your the bitch that got a lucky shot."

The CP9 member scoffed. "Oh please. Your were too weak to fight and the only strong thing is just your whip."

Suri laughed. "True. But that all changed now." She grabbed her whip and cracked it out. "Now bow down for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fort Kobiyashi - The Body**

Naruto charged through the black and purple dotted door. He went inside a complete red room with all types of biological pictures on the walls.

There is a throne to his right. On it is a bored looking man. He has red hair, majenta eyes, and wicked clothing. The man looked at him and then smiled happily. "Finally!" The man stood up.

Naruto glared at him. "Kojiro Sasaki." He said.

The man smirked. "So you know me. Good. I know you too. Uzumaki Naruto."

The blonde boy suprise took well on his face. "W-what? How?"

Kojiro looked disappointed. "Aww. Your emotion slipped. That can't be good. As to how...that is a rather unimportant question."

Naruto steeled his emotions. Kojiro glared at him. "Don't mask your emotions. It's rude." The boy's eye twitched. This man just told him to not slip emotion and yet here he gets rid of the cold persona.

The blonde just proceed to attack Kojiro. The man raised an eyebrow. "Rather eager. Good! Just like me..." He said as he too went in for the punch.

The war...

...it begins...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**WOO!!! End of Chapter**

**Review please. I'm lonely...Y-Y**

**...just kidding...^-^**

**No. Really. Review. :P**


	26. CP9:Cipher Pol War

**Thanks for reviewing guys. Really appreciate them. **

**Chapter 25:Cipher Pol War**

**Title Page: Different scenarios come into action. Blueno tips over a beaker. Kaku holds a plant in his hand. Kalifa puts on make-up. Lucci glares at a fishtank. All in one room. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha Mini Arc**

**Gato gazed happily as he stood in front of his mercenaries. The Demon of the Mist is dead and his no good apprentice is nowhere to be seen. Add to the fact the only ones who could stop him are tired and he has an army behind him, things were looking good for him.**

**Kami decided that would end right now. Gato raised an eyebrow at on of the Copy Ninja's students. The pale boy seems to be painting on himself. The design was beautiful, but the billionare didn't give a shit. He yelled to his men to charge and they did so.**

**Sai smirked as he charged as well, ignoring the shouts from his sensei. As he met head on with the army, the designs he made on his body were actually animals that could come out to defend him. He couldn't attack though. One by one, five by fives, the army of mercenaries were being taken down from simple dogs to ferocious tigers. **

**Gato nearly pissed his pants when the boy killed his army and is now standing in front of him. The boy smirked and took Gatos shirt off. Nearly everyone in sight threw up. Sai drew a heart on Gatos heart. and then he drew a line across it. Gatos eyes widened as he clenched his heart and felled to the ground.**

**The people finally arrived. They saw as the tyrant fell to the ground dead. They cheered as it is the end of an iron rule. **

**The era of hope begins with The Bridge of Heroes.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tobiandel - Fort Kobiyashi - The Body**

Kojiro smirked as he dodged all the punches and kicks of his younger foe. He blocked a kick and send his own straight for Narutos neck. The attack contacted and Naruto coughed. Just as he coughed the boy popped in a body of smoke.

Kojiro raised an eyebrow. 'Kage Bunshin?' He turned around just to block another blow from the boy. 'Pretty swift. Just below my speed.' A punch finally connected to his face, but the man didn't budge.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. 'Damn. This guy is good.' He put his hands into a seal. "_**Kage Bunshin no**_-kuh!" He was interrupted by a punch in his gut.

Kojiro tilted his head. "Do you really believe I'd allow to just do your jutsus?" Narutos eyes widened, until he too popped into smoke. "Damn. Another bunshin." He turned and saw the original.

The blonde looked at him unsure. 'This guy is about my speed. Pretty strong. And he knows about jutsus. Wait a minute.' Naruto called out to the man. "How do you know about jutsus?"

Kojiro smirked. "Not telling." He singsonged. He disappeared and soon both began their brawl. Naruto flipped back only to lunge forward for a punch. Kojiro grabbed his arm and twisted it back, earning a grunt from the whiskered boy. He the kicked the blondes legs making the boy fall on the ground.

Kojiro stomped on Naruto, but they boy rolled over and stood up. Naruto and another cloned went to assault the man. Naruto punched Kojiro in the gut. The clone the uppercut the man into the air. The clone jumped on Naruto to soar into the air. The clone brought both hands into the air to pummel Kojiro. The man though retaliated and punched the clone making it disperse.

The man of CP10 dropped to the ground with ease of a feather. Naruto narrowed his eyes. 'Hand to hand combat is out. Let's see how he fears against this.' "_**Futon: Twister**_!" He put both fists out. Two mini twisters started to form around his arms. The twisters then shot out to Kojiro.

Kojiro stood there with an impassive face. "Fadon. You..." He then started to do handseals himself, which made Narutos eyes widened. Kojiro then canceled his seals, "Just kidding." He disappeared dodging the twisters. Naruto quickly canceled his jutsu.

Naruto knew the man is going to attack him. 'Time for defense.' "_**Fuuton:Whirldisk**_!" Kojiro got struck by a ring of a slicing wind.

He dropped to his knees, but quickly formed seals agian. "_**Katon: Fire Ball**_!" The fire ball came out of his mouth and head straight for Naruto. "_**Tekkai**_!" The blonde felt the flames hit him but were only on him. He rolled around to stop the flames.

When the boy got better, he stood up. He panted. 'This guy...he's not even begun to fight. Time for another notch!' He raised both hands to his midsection and his arms turned pearl. Kojiro raised an eyebrow.

Naruto then outstretched them releasing an air of chakra. And soon, his whole body turned to chakra. Kojiros eyes widened in suprise. "What is this?"

Naruto smiled though only his cerulean eyes can be seen as a chakra ghost. He then lunged to Kojiro.

Kojiro, unsure what to do, raised both his arms to defend against the now transformed boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Garden of Hades**

"Aw come on Brick Nose! Surely you're not pissed off?"

_Shwang!_

"Ok. You're pissed off. I get it."

Koji narrowly dodged a _**Rankakyu**_ to the face from Kaku. Kaku took his sword to slice Koji in half. The plant man blocked it with his dagger. Koji took the other dagger to stab Kaki in the neck. Again, Kaku blocked it with his other sword.

Koji jumped back. Kaku flipped back releasing an air blade. "_**Rankakyu Vortex**_!" The spinning object could've slice Koji in half.

"_**Soru**_!" Koji vanished and reappeared in another place. He sprinted and jumped over a venus fly trap. It almost bit him, but he is too fast for it.

He then tried to stab Kaku. The attack hit, but didn't go inside the CP9 skin. Kaku coldly looked into Kojis eyes. "_**Tekkai**_." He said.

"_**Jougan**_!" Kaku punched Koji away and sent the man to a man-eating plant. The plant opened his mouth. Koji's eyes widened. "Hell!" As the plant bit down, Koji used his hands to block the upper part of the plant while using his legs to block the lower part from biting him whole.

Kaku glared at him. The man before him is completely vulnerable. Kaku charged and jumped. He then kicked Koji in the chest, thus sending the man into the mouth of the plant. "Damn you Kaku!" Kaku just stood there and fiddled with the lily in his chest pocket.

"Isn't that my sister's favorite flower?" Kaku closed his eyes in anger. He turned around to see an unharmed Koji. Though the man and Kaku were sweating as it is hot like an oven in here. Koji smirked and crossed his arms. "Spores. They can disorient your mind believing many realistic things. What you were fighting is just an illusion."

Kaku stared at him. He finally spoke for the first time. "Are you an illusion?"

Koji shrugged. "Maybe-urk!" Kaku immediately stabbed him with his sword. Kaku got his answer as the man blurred out of the world. He heard a voice calling out, "So what will you do know? Your whole life could've been an illusion. This organization. Your organization. My sister could've been an illusion."

Kaku gritted his teeth. "No..." He closed his eyes. "You're wrong."

"Oh? How do you believe that?"

Kaku finger the lily and took it out. "Kima will never be an illusion." He raised the lily to his nose and sniffed it. The smell invigorated him. He opened his eyes and everything became clearer. No more flames. The plants themselves turned out to be normal exotic greenery. And in front him is Koji with crossed arms.

Koji nodded and smiled. "Good. Nice that you haven't forgotten my sister." He brought his daggers up. "Shall we come to a close?" Kaku glared, but nodded anyway. He unsheathed both swords.

Both stared long and hard at each other. In a flash of blue and green, they backs face each other. Koji closed his eyes and smiled. A deep gash wound appeared on his chest and he coughed blood. He dropped to his knees. "Nice one. Brick nose."

Kaku himself faired much better. All he got was a cut to the face. He heard Koji speak, "But..." Kaku started to feel dizzy and he too drop to his knees. The world around him was blurry and was spinning around. "Poison can help too." Both men dropped to the floor.

They didn't notice the lily blew away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Death Center/Life Giver**

Blueno couldn't beleive it. This man actually shot him while he is in another dimension. Nieu was smart.

Blueno stood up and dusted himself. He looked around to see nobody here. "Over HERE!" He looked at the voice to see something headed to him. "IT'S A MONKEY! Be nice please."

It is true. Nieu threw a test monkey over to Blueno. "_**Shigan**_!" Blueno stabbed the monkey in the head, killing it.

"Aw come on! ASSHOLE!" Nieu grabbed a pistol and shot a beaker of green liquad, The liquad got all over Blueno in seconds. The man tried to move, but the goo made him stick. Nieu smirked and pushed up his glasses. "Guess you're in a..." Blueno narrowed his eyes. "_Sticky_ situation." Bluenos eyes snapped open.

Oh hell no. He did not just-he did. He...did.

"_**Tekkai**_." The goo came off of Bluenos body as he pumped them off. "_**Doru Doru no Mi:**_" He opened a door and went inside. "_**Grand Hall."**_

Soon a bunch of doors opened to show no Blueno but one dimension. Nieu raised an eyebrow. "If you think you're trying to get me in there, you got another thing-" "**Rankakyu**!" An air blade shot out and struck Nieu. He turned to where it came from and saw it was from a door. But there were seven of them.

"_**Rankakyu**_!" Nieu ran to the left and slid under a desk for protection. Soon, rankakyus were flying everywhere. He carefully looked to see the gray spot to find Blueno. He saw the dot, but it was as fast as a hummingbird. He couldn't get a shot.

He looked around to see anything that would help him. He saw one thing. An invention only known to him. The grenade. You throw it and boom. Nieu smirked.

"Woo hoo hoo hoo!" He got up with a basket of grenades. He kept throwing them at each door. One by one, each door had an explosion in them. Blueno came out with smoke steaming on him.

Nieu threw away the empty basket and took out his sword. "En guarde." He said in a weird accent. Blueno raised an eyebrow. Guess he'll play by the rules.

"_**Rankakyu**_!"

The sword fell from Nieus hand and he looked up to see Blueno charging him like a bull. Nieu then had to let out a breath when Bluenos head made contact with his stomach. "_**Doru Doru no Mi**_!"

Blueno opened a door on the floor and both of them dropped through it. In the other dimension, it was a fist fight while falling down in the air. Nieu tried to punch Blueno and did so, but the man just felt a light flick. Blueno punched Nieu, and the man felt a train hit him.

Blueno then said, "_**Doru Doru no mi**_..." He opened another door to the real world and saw that this door was above the last door. If he don't do something, then he would fall forever through both doors.

"_**Geppou**_!"

Right after he gone through the top door and before the bottom door, he sprung out of there and crashed into some glasses. Nieu was not lucky as he kept falling from door to door in an infinite cycle. **"...**_**Infinite**_."

"Damn...you...Blue...no!...I'll...kill...you...one...day!"

He yelled each time he passed through the real world to the next dimension. Blueno nodded at Nieu. "You just might do that..." He then walked away leaving Nieu to a new puzzle.

"...but not today."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fort Kobiyashi - Suri's Extravagent Room**

_Snap!_

Kalifa dodged yet another crack from Suris whip. Suri must want her revenge as she keeps whipping all the time. Kalifa narrowly dodges another one.

The woman of CP10 snarled. "Is this what the bitch of CP9 can do? Pathetic." She the whipped again. Kalifa dodges as she jumps into the air. She then decides to dropkick Suri.

But the woman grabbed Kalifas leg with her whip and brought her to the floor. Suri then does what Kalifa intended to do. The same dropkick move. Kalifa felt the blow and coughed. Suri wasn't finished yet as she stomped her high heel shoes into Kalifa abdomen. The blonde cried out in pain while Suri relished in her screams.

Suri decides that her oppenent is boring and raises her whip to the air. "_**Soru**_." Kalifa said as she vanishes out of sight and by Suris side. "_**Shigan**_." She stabs Suris back, making the girl whimper. Suri just stomped on the other girls feet and whipped behind her. Kalifa ducked and rolled to the side. When on her knees she unleashed an air blade, "_**Rankakyu**_."

Suri jumped and avoided the blade. She landed and this time she whipped Kalifa again. Kalifa felt the whip, but got a suprise as she gets shocked. The woman fell to her knees.

Suri smirked. "You like that feeling. Another of Nieus inventions. The taser whip." Then she whipped Kalifa again. The shock included.

Kalifa took another blow and soon it became a barrage. Kalifa couldn't use Tekkai. She was so out of her mind. Kalifas eyes widened. 'That's it.' Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she dropped to the ground.

Suri huffed. "Damn. You died. Oh well. Now wheres that lipstick." Suri dropped her whip and went to her cabinet. Kalifas eyes rolled back and looked at the whip. She crawled to the whip without making a sound. As she grabbed it, she stood up.

"Ah ha! Got it!" Suri started to apply make-up to her face. She looked at the mirror and her eys widened. She turned around. "What the-"

_Snap!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fort Kobiyashi - Galand Room**

"Ha...so the Kyubi kid got away. Damn. Well something has to compensate." The shark man pointed his sword at Lucci. "Guess you'll do."

Lucci just narrowed his eyes. Through them, the world looked red. Lucci is overencumbered with bloodlust and needs to satisfy it.

"_**Soru**_."

Lucci vanished and appeared in front of Kisame. "_**Shigan**_." He went in for the stab. Kisame though grabbed the arm and held Lucci in a choke. Lucci put his legs up. "**_Geppou_**." He flew away from the shark and landed on the floor.

Kisame smirked and did handseals. "_**Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu**_!" Behind Lucci, a dragon-shaped water starts to rise from the waterfall. The dragon roared and lunged to Lucci. Lucci scoffed and rolled to the side. The dragon almost got him. Lucci looked up and saw Kisame bringing his bandaged object down.

"**_Tekkai_**." The assassin blocked th weapon and flipped back. "_**Rankakyu**_!" He finished his flip releasing an air blade. Kisame just smirked and brought his sword down. The air blade didn't dissipate and hit Kisame in the chest. Kisame winced. "Damn. Forgot that these chumps don't use chakra."

He decided to throw his weapon to Lucci. Lucci jumped to dodge the blow, but got hit by a water ball. Kisame smirked. "Oops, I forgot to mention. _**Suiton: Water Ball Jutsu**_."

Lucci stood up and looked at his wet tuxedo. He ripped it off and threw it to the side. Kisame put his hands up. "Hey! I don't swing that way." Lucci ignored him and his body turned into fur. Then, he got on all fours. Kisame raised an eyebrow. "Hey. Kitty kitty."

The leapord ran to Kisame with full speed. Kisame widened his grin, showing his shark teeth. "_**Sution: Water Sprites Jutsu**_!" Multiple small water balls head for the feline. The cat ran to the sides, dodging the water.

"_**Soru**_." The cat appeared behind Kisame and bite his shoulder. Kisame grunted. He tried to get Lucci off, but to no avail. "Arg! Bad kitty! Bad!" He reached for his blade. "Come Samehada!" The blade tingled and then shot to Kisame. Well more to Lucci.

The blade smacked Lucci off and Kisame grabbed it. The cat reverted back to normal. On Lucci are a bunch of marks instead of cuts. Kisame smirked again. "Oh? You didn't know? Samehada doesn't cut." He swinge the bandages off, revealing a black scales. "It shaves."

Lucci just glared at his foe and his body got bigger. This time, he is in his hybrid form. Kisame whistled. "Woah. You look like a freak." The killing intent from Lucci seems to be saying, 'you should be talking.' The leapord hybrid arched his body forward. "_**Soru**_."

Kisame felt a prescence behind him and smirked. "This ol' trick again? Rah!" He turned and swung his blade to attack Lucci.

"_**Soru**_." Lucci appeared behind Kisame again and stabbed the shark. "_**Shigan**_." Kisame swung his blade again, but this time a full 360 swing. Lucci jumped and landed on the Kisame's head. "_**Geppou**_." Kisame felt a weight drop on his and then again a force pushed him to the ground.

Kisame layed there on the floor with his sword by his side. Lucci landed beside him. He closed his eyes. "Hmph." He started to walk away. Kisame gritted his shark teeth. "Teme." He stood up and picked up his sword. "I'll show you."

Lucci stopped walking and turned around to see Kisame coming to not swing, but stab. Lucci couldn't dodge, so he simply said, "_**Tekkai**_." Regardless of the defense move, the attack succesfully made Lucci bend over the sword. Kisame then picked up Lucci and began swinging in a full circle.

Lucci held on as long as he could. He put one hand on the sword, which shaved it, and then the other hand. Soon he got his whole body on the sword. Kisame wasn't paying attention as his eyes were closed. Lucci crawled on the sword to Kisame. He put two fists in front of him to Kisames head. He felt the energy rise in him and traveled to his hands. When the enery reached to his hands, he released it all out.

"_**Rokougan**_!"

The attack went straight to Kisames head. The shark couldn't even stand a chance. The force that went straight to his head probably killed him. Kisame flew across the room and land in the waterfall. His sword still in his hand.

Lucci also flew across the room. Where he landed was when his head hit the wall, thus sending him to unconciousness. On his face though, was a smirk.

The bloodlust is sastified.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fort Kobiyashi - The Body**

"What is that?" Kojiro asked as he stared at the pearl ghost. The ghost swerved about and waddled his finger.

"Not telling." A bit of singsong in Narutos voice. This slightly irked the older man, but he shrugged it off. Naruto learned that Logia users tend to become its element to fly around. The blonde found this very useful for mobility and combat.

Naruto rocketed to headbutt Kojiro. "_**Rei Rei no Mi: Cross**_!" He then swerved behind Kojiro and grabbed the man. He picked the man up and threw him up into the air. Naruto flew above Kojiro and crsshed down the man with his feet. "_**Rei Rei no mi: Cleanse**_!"

Kojiro crashed into the floor. He got up and looked at the boy. 'So he too has a devil fruit. Interesting. I won't release mine. Let's see what yours can do.'

Naruto in a burst of chakra rushed towards Kojiro and prepared an onslaught. "_**Reikakyu**_!" He sent the larger chakra blade to Kojiro. The man sidestepped to dodge it. He looked at the blade as it passed him and his eyes widened. 'Chakra? That's his devil fruit? What a twist."

"_**Reigan**_!" Naruto shot out a beam of chakra to Kojiro. He was so into thought that he got hit by the beam. He didn't feel injured at all, but he felt very tired.

"_**Reippou**_!" Naruto added chakra to his feet to fly to Kojiro. "_**Rei Rei no mi: Cross**_!" Again, the boy headbutted the man.

Kojiro finally got out of his sleep and looked down at the boy. "Okay thats enough." His right arm formed into a purple substance and punched the boy away.

Naruto flew across the room and crashed into the throne. He got up, rubbing his head, and looked at the man before him. He felt an airy or watery feeling hit him and shocked him at the same time.

Kojiros body slowly became purple and soon only his majenta eyes were visible. "Now you'll see why they call me the Phasma Angel."

Plasma Plasma No Mi: Able to turn the user into Plasma

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bam...**

**Next up! The Last Chapter of Cipher Pol 10 Arc and Konoha Mini-Arc! After that its the long awaited Arc.**

**Review. I like those. Taste like cheerios**.

_**Rei Rei no Mi:Cross**_ - Naruto headbutts the opponent with his chakra form.

_**Rei Rei no Mi:Cleanse**_ - Naruto sends the opponent to the air and swerves around him. Then, Naruto double kicks his opponent to the ground.


	27. CP9:Spirit vs Energy

**The final chapter of Cipher Pol 10.**

Chapter 27: **Spirit vs Energy**

Title Page: **On one half of the page, chakra Naruto glares at the front with a green twinge on him. Kojiro is on the other half in his Plasma form with a smirk on his face. In his hand is a needle and in Narutos hand is his Crimson Cutter.**

**

* * *

**

Konoha Mini Arc - 1 Year Later

**The ice seems to drift along the ocean for quite a while. The waves though couldn't sway it's destination. It has no destinination. Inside the ice, is a feminine boy and on his face is a shocked expression.**

**With a thud, it hit something. A shout ran across. "Uhh...Captian? Seems we found an ice sculpture. I'll take it up." Men in white uniform picked the sculpture up and board it on. **

**Sounds of footsteps grew louder and then stopped next to the sculpture. "Hmph. Aokijis becoming ruthless to little girls now?" A woman voice rang out. "Free her!"**

**Crack! "Cough, cough, cough" "It's a boy, captain!"**

**"Hmm." The woman voiced out, amazed at how beautiful he is. "Take that Smoker. It seems Hina found her apprentice."**

* * *

**Fort Kobiyashi - The Body**

Kojiro raised his gands in a priestly matter. "You did good kid. You have an interesting devil fruit and the combat experience. But..." He got into a fighting stance. "Today your limits will end today."

He vanished. Naruto widened his. 'That...was fast. That speed is impossible.' "I guess your Plasma fruit works wonders." He said.

Kojiro stopped. "It's phasma."

"What? Isn't it plasma?"

"No...it's phasma."

"I'm pretty sure it's plasma."

"It's phasma. Believe me."

"Plasma."

"Phasma

"Plasma!"

"Phasma!"

"Plasma! Phasma! The fuck it matters. Just fight already!"

Both looked at the one who shouted. The disgruntled guard stood there with his arms crossed grumbling about immature assassins. Both of them twitched.

"Get out of here/Get out of here!" "Fine! Jeez!" The disgruntled guard left.

Kojiro got into his fighting stance again. "Now that he's out of the way..." He vanished and then appeared a far behind Naruto. His arm turned into a whip. "_**Plasma Plasma no Mi: Flagella**_!" He shot his whip to Naruto.

The blonde looked back and swerved his arms. "_**Rei Rei no Mi: Rejoice**_!" The whip almost got to Naruto until it hit his chakra shield. The whip though still went on. Naruto gritted his teeth. "_**Reikkai**_!" The whip finally retracted after hitting the layer of skin.

Kojiro nodded in approval. "Nice shield." He saw Naruto making a gun motion. "_**Reigan**_!"

Kojiro put his hands down and the raised them. "_**Plasma Plasma no Mi: Cell Wall**_!" A wall of plasma rose and blocked the beam. The CP10 leader smirked. "But mines better."

Naruto glared at him and the went to his ghost form. He flew to the roof and then skyrocketed to Kojiro. "_**Rei Rei no-" **_"_**Plasma Plasma no Mi: Volvox**_!" A tiny ball of purple shot through Narutos shoulder.

Naruto fell to the ground and grabbed his shoulder. The wound is almost gone thanks to the Kyubi. 'Any help?'

"**Nope. Got nothing**."

'Great. Thanks.' "**Your welcome**!"

The blonde got up to face Kojiro. "Hi." The man said before he kicked the boy in the face. "Bye. Oh! Take this while you're going. _**Plasma Plasma no Mi: Flagellum**_!" Both his arms turned into whips and he basically assualted the boys chest. Naruto felt the shock from the plasma.

'Gah. That plasma of his not only cuts me, but shocks me as well.'

"**Shock. Yes...thats it boy! Theres a lightning aspect to plasma**!" '

How does that hel-god I am so stupid!'

"**Hell to the yes, you are**."

Naruto stood up. The whip marks on his chest were receding, but slowly. Naruto closed his eyes and his whole body turned into chakra. Then, his mind went into room filled with knifes. Naruto is standing on top of one.

Kojiro raised an eyebrow. "Now what is this?" He now sees the boys chakra turning green. The boy got into a weird stance as if going to run on a race track. "Well. This is going to suck ba-Kuh!" He was interrupted by a punch to the face by a green fist. The fist was weak, but somehow he got cut up as well.

Naruto looked giddy. This power felt new to him. The power to control and turn into wind. But now is not the time to jump bounce around. He started forming handseals and blew the air foward. "_**Fuuton: Wind Slicer Jutsu**_!"

Kojiro just got up from the sharp punch and now he's blown away by a huge gust of wind. Kojiro glared. He brought both his hands forward and pointed all ten of his fingers to Naruto. _**"Plasma Plasma no Mi: Electrons**_!" Like a machine gun, yellow balls came out of his fingertips.

Naruto smirked at the man. He vanished and reappeared only to avoid the bullets. Kojiro stopped his shooting and vanished as well. Both reappeared in front of each other. Naruto reared back his fist and let it to him. Kojiro grabbed the offending punch, wincing at the sharp cuts, and raised his other arm.

Naruto broke free of Kojiro and vanished to the left of the Phasma angel. He did some handseals and put both his hands in front of him. "_**Fuuton: Twister**_!" The attack connected and Kojiro was being pushed back.

Kojiro, not one to being attacked by a tornado, countered with, "_**Plasma Plasma no Mi: Flagellum**_!" He whips lengthened and he whipped the boys face.

Naruto had to let go of the attack as he dropped to a knee. 'How much can I go longer?' "**Let me take control**." 'No! I'm sorry. I can't depend on your power.' "**Kit..."**

Kojiro stumbled himself. 'This kid is powerful. Both of us match perfectly. I have to take up a notch myself.' He looked beside the throne. The syringe is on a stool. 'That'll help...a lot.'

Naruto looked to Kojiros line of sight. 'A syringe? That might be troublesome.' He secretly did some handseals. When Kojiro was near the needle, Naruto let out a gust of wind. "_**Fuuton: Wind Slicer**_!"

Kojiro is had his finger tips touch the syringe. Just then, a gust of wind blew it away. 'No. NO!' The syringe fell into a pipe and clonking sounds can be heard higher and higher. Kojiro looked at the pipe. 'That leads to the roof. Damn it kid. Got to make things harder for me.' He ran to the pipe and went inside in his plasma form.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. 'He got away. No. He can't leave. Spandams says to kill them all.' He sprinted to the pipe and followed Kojiro in his chakra form.

Kalifa rushed through the door. She looked around. "Where is everybody?"

* * *

**The Garden of Hades**

The world awakened to a blur for Kaku as he opened his eyelids. He stood up, not letting his vision be fixed. He stumbled a bit got soon got a control over it. He looked around. The garden is still here. He looked to where Koji is supposed to be.

Gone.

Kaku rubbed his forehead and sat down. He looked up and saw it was cloudy. He heard footsteps coming his wa. "Yoyoi!" Thank god it's Kumadori. Wait... Damn it god!

"Chapapa! That was easy." Fukurou. A partially sane person.

"True. But that pirate really did some dirty tricks. His speed was like lightning. His strength like a bull." Kumadori said. He looked to where Kaku is. "Ahh. Kaku-san. Why are you loitering about? We have heathens to slay."

Kaku groaned at the growing headache. "I know. One 'heathen' though got me when I got him."

"Saa. I see. Yoyoi!" Kumadori explained making Kaku groan. "Chapapa! Kumadori. Kaku seems to hurt." Fukurou trying to help Kaku, but his own voice is a killer

"Really? Kaku-san! What ails you?" Kumadori asked.

Kaku blinked. 'Wait. What doesn't ail me? Didn't Koji poison me?'

"Why are you hanging around here? Shouldn't we go be in the fort?" A new voice came. All three turned behind them and saw Jyabura.

"Jyabura-san! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting the wound of the body? Yoyoi!" Ever the normal voice of Kumadori.

Jyabura growled. "Shouldn't you be in the fort? I mean that is where most leaders are in."

"Jyaburas assesment is right. If we want to end this quickly, we should go in the fort." Another new voice came. Blueno walked into the garden.

Kaku groaned. "Yeah. But do we have to? I just sat here."

"Guys!" Another new voice came. Kalifa opened the door and on her shoulder is Lucci. She seems to be having a hard time carrying him.

Kaku sprang up immediately and ran to Kalifa. "Here! Let me carry him!"

All of the other men sweatdropped. At the same time, as it became pouring. Jyabura muttered, "Wasn't he tired a second ago?"

Fukurou has a worried face on. "Wheres Naruto." All of them looked to Kalifa. She shrugged.

"I don't know. He was supposed to be in the room, but he wasn't there. Also, Kojiro isn't in sight."

"YES!"

All CP9 heard a shout. They turned to where it came from.

It came from the roof.

* * *

**Fort Kobiyashi - Rooftop**

On the rooftop, a syringe popped out of a pipe. Kojiro also came out of the pipe. He looked at the syringe and saw that it landed right on the edge of the roof. He ran as fast as he could to it.

At the same time, Naruto appeared from the pipe. He sees that Kojiro is halfway to the syringe. "Damnit!" He ran as fast as he can to it too. He got to Kojiro and shoved him aside. When he reached the syringe, he football kicked it off the rooftop. "Whew guess that out of the-Urk!"

A purple whip stabbed him and lengthened to the syringe. It receded back to Naruto and through him to Kojiro. Kojiro smirked and stabbed himself with the needle. As it went deeper, his eyes snapped open. In his majenta eyes, they are sparks inside the pupils. The lighting in the plasma became more erratic. Kojiro shouted to the skies as it struck a lightning bolt.

"YES!"

Naruto dropped on all fours, clutching the wound in his chest. He coughed up blood on the floor. He looked up and saw Kojiro walking to him. The man grabbed his collar and lifted him up. "You've caused a lot of problems for me kid. I think it's time for payback." He reared back his fist and punched the boys face.

Naruto has never felt something so incredibly powerful in his life. His nose probably broke under that force he calls a fist. Naruto flew across the sky. Kojiro appeared behind him and puched his back, sending the boy back to the roof.

When the blonde got up, Kojiro is in front of him with his hands on the boys shoulder. "Sorry kid. This may come as a shock to you. I have to destroy CP9. _**Static Discharge**_!" The lighting in his body of plasma transferred into Naruto and electrocuted the boy. All of the blood and organs and skin were shocked to the core of his heart.

Naruto fell to the ground in a smoking heap. "**Kit**!" The boy blinked with much force. 'K-Kyubi?' "**Kit. Come on. Use my power! It'll save you**!" 'I c-an't I-' "**Damn it boy! Nows not the time for you to test your goddamn limits! You need this**!" 'I- do-on't think...I can.' "**Kit...I...didn't want to say this. But nows a good time**." Naruto never expected what Kyubi said next.

"**WHO THE FUCK IS GOING TO KILL DOFLAMINGO FOR ME! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! I ACTUALLY THOUGHT OF YOU AS A SON! BUT...NOW I KNOW WHY YOU DON'T HAVE ANY PARENTS! YOU...ARE...A STAIN ON THE GODDAMN EARTH! THE VILLAGERS SHOULD'VE HAD THEIR WAY WITH YOU!"**

Narutos eyes widened a little the whole time. Nobody would've guessed cause of the rain, but a tear came out of his eye. 'K-Kyubi you?' His eyes narrowed. 'You too?' He thought malicously.

His eyes slowly turned from blue to red. 'I thought of you as a friend.' Red chakra seeped out of his body. 'I thought of you as a father.' Kyubi closed his eyes in sadness and guilt. 'But...you're just a fucking GODDAMN...'

"**HYPOCRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE!!!" **Naruto roared out of his mouth accompanied by the red chakra. The chakra exploded out of his body. Cracks started to appear on the rooftop. Rain evaporated as it touched the red demonic spirit. Kojiro took about five steps back at the sheer intensity of the chakra.

Naruto isn't there anymore. A fox on all fours crouched to lunge at its opponent. It has completely red eyes. The fox ears are more spiky and back. Three tails lash lashed around. Its claws are about half a foot long. Red chakra is pouring out of its mouth like a waterfall. The whisker marks has a red tip.

'What the? Oh wait. Fuck. FUCK!!! He holds the _**Kyubi**_. HOW COULD I FORGET!?' Kojiro mentally bashed himself. He wearily got into fighting stance. This has no point as the fox was right behind him and instantly opened its mouth. The waterfall of chakra showered on Kojiro. What Kojiro is feeling is something akin to acid.

The fox then grabbed his leg and bashed him onto the ground and threw him away like a rag doll. The fox ran all the way to Kojiro and jumped at him. Kojiro raised his hands. "_**Static Discharge**_!" The plasmic lightning went across the drops of rain to the fox and successfully hit the demon.

The fox was unaffected though as let out a roar. What came out of its mouth suprised Kojiro. It was a head of someone and it smacked him to the ground. He opened his eyes and saw the head on his chest. He deducted its about one year old. He smacked the corpse head away.

He stood up and decided that this would end here and now. He knew he can't defeat this boy, but he doesn't want to be obliterated by the fox. When the fox turned its head to him, Kojiro tooks his steps back. All the way to the edge of the roof.

He raised both his hands and formed them into whips. "_**Plasma Plasma no Mi: Flagellum**_!" He then said, "_**Static Discharge**_!" The lightning trasferred to the whips and it gave of sparks across his transformed arms. He whipped back his arms. "_**Plasma Plasma no Mi:.**_" He shot them forward and grabbed the foxs ears. "_**Omega Discharge**_!"

The fox roared as the electricity coursed through its body. It was bad enough that the the body is boiling hot. But add to the rain and the lightning it finally damaged the demonized boy. The fox let out its final roar. This roar is actually a jutsu. The _**Wind Slicer Jutsu **_fused with Kyubis chakra. The now dubbed _**Demon Wind Slasher **_sliced up Kojiros body leaving deep gashes. The whips went back to Kojiro and with no support he flew back off the roof.

The demon fox also receded back. Naruto wobbled for a second before he dropped to the ground. The rain turned into drizzle and finally it stopped. The clouds went away and the blonde is encompasses by a ray of the sun. Naruto closed his eyes for a long time. As the second use of Kyubis power along with turning into a three tailed, combined with Kojiros final attack, it leads to a loads worth of healing.

Basically...a whole years worth.

* * *

**Enies Lobby - One Year Later**

This was it. He is now here. This boy stepped on a pillar and crossed his arms. This young man looked up at the ones who have done him unjustice when they are considered justice themselves.

He needs a breath to send his message. To strike either fear or uncertainty to these men in black tuxedos. So he did. He took in a lot of air. And the word from his mouth, marked the end of CP9.

* * *

Inside a damp, smelly room, a young boy has slept in a long time. His leader decided to lock him up here. He refuses to talk to his closest friend, who insulted him in the past. He has heard several individuals come in. They're voices seemed familiar to him. One suprised him as the man never speaks but kills. Another man yelling out in kabuki-style a two-syllable word that annoys him.

But now. Now is not the time for resting. Now is not the time to be shunning the demon inside you. Now is not the time to ponder on how your leader betrayed you. It's time to wake up. Naruto Uzumakis eyes opened as he heard the word that would mark the beggining of his new life.

"ROBIN!!!!!!!!!!"


	28. CP9:Mugiwara Intervention

**Yay! Enies Lobby! No more new OCs. Some will appear in the future, but they are Ocs that are already featured.**

**T3K0: I just wanted the bad fox to go away. So I made a little zing to his departure. I also don't think I depowered Naruto, but overpowered Kojiro instead. I could explain what happen to the CP10 members in their own little mini-arc. But that would have to wait after Enies Lobby.**

**Chapter 28: Enies Lobby! Part 1 - Mugiwara Intervention**

**Title Page: Naruto stands by the CP9 flag on the Tower of Justice. In his hand is a strawhat. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Enies Lobby**

They are six individuals on the Court of Justice. For the past year, they have been making their mark on the world. Pirates. But these pirates are not bloodthirsty or greedy. Well...one is greedy.

One is a large and strange figure. He has fur and a blue nose. He wears a pink jacket and a pink hat. He has a blue backpack on.

Next to him, is blonde man in a black tuxedo. He has a cigarrete in his mouth and a one of his eyebrows is in a swirl. His hair covers the other eye.

The third person, has an olive clothing with bandages wrapped around parts of him. He has a red cape and a yellow and blue mask. He wields a long green slingshot and he has a long nose.

The fourth has on a yellow jacket and dark green pants. He has green hair and three swords on his hip.

The fifth is a woman. She has orange hair, a light blue skirt and a jean jacket. She holds a rod with three balls.

The sixth is the most renown of them all. He has on a red jacket and a black cargo shorts. He wears a pair of sandals. On his face is a scar. On his head is the most significant aspect of this young man. The strawhat. Some people call him strawhat.

This group has come to Enies Lobby for one person. Their seventh crew member and target of CP9, Nico Robin. Where she is, is directly across from them. She has handcuffs on and wears a black shirt on with frills.

Beside her, is a large man with pink hawain jacket. He is mostly nude except for the speedo. Around his neck is a gold chain and on his arms are two blue stars. His hair is swerved up hair that is light blue. On it are a pair of sunglasses.

Robin and Franky. Both are targets of CP9. One is to die and the other for information Robin is the only person in the world to read Poneglyphs and Franky know where the blueprints to Pluton are.

Spandam sneered at the group across from his CP9. The group are known as the Mugiwara Pirates. The captain, Monkey D. Luffy is the captain. Spandam yelled, "Fools." Everyone in the Mugiwara group looked at him, except for Luffy who is just staring at Robin.

"None of you can save this girl. You are facing one of the most powerful organizations in the world. If you try and save her..." He pointed at the CP9 map. "...you'll have to face against the world!"

Luffy still stared at Robin. "Sogeking." He said. The young man in with the blue and yellow mask looked at his captain.

"Make that flag...burst into flames." Sogeking nodded.

"Roger that." He looked to the flag. "Time for my Great Pachinko, Kabuto!" He raised his slingshot and pulled back the string. "_**Certain Kill Firebird Shot**_!"

He let go of the string and a pellet turned into a birdshaped fire as it heads towards the flag. As it neared the flag, a voice rang out. It made all of CP9 eyes widened, and all of Mugiwara confused.

"_**Reikkai**_!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tower of Justice - Cellar**

For one year, this boy has been sleeping in this room. The loud scream from outside woke him up. He opened his eyes and his eyes have changed. His pupils are now a cerulean blue with a pearl tint in them. His whisker marks are bigger, hair is longer and he is taller.

Naruto looked at the ceiling with a familiar tiredness. He yawned and sat up. He looked around and sees that his room is dirty. He closed his eyes and fell back to his bed. His arm covered his eyes.

'Looks like you've finally healed me, eh Kyubi?'

His relationship with his tenant before the CP10 incident was a good one. Over the year, he ignored the foxes apologies and refused to speak with the demon, even if it means to succumb into loneliness. The blonde finally forgave the Kyubi, but he only speaks once or twice to the demon fox.

"**Yes. It seems so**."

The boy put his arm by his side. He lazily blinked at the ceiling.

_"Forgive me. But is this really wise? Locking him up in that room?" Kaku spoke to his superior while he holds Naruto._

_Spandam picked his ear. "The boy is of no use of me in this state. Therefore, the cellar is perfect for him. A tool is all this boy is."_

_This comment irked some members of CP9. Mainly Jyabura, Kalifa, and Kaku. _

_Jyabura glared at Spandam. "Do you think of us the same way? As tools!?" The wolfman shouted out. _

_Spandam just shrugged. "Yes." He replied in a nonchalant way._

_The wolf narrowed his eyes. "Why you..." He ran to Spandam and brought his fist back. Another fist hit Jyabura in the cheek, making the wolfman fly to a wall._

_Spandam smiled. "Very good, Lucci." He turned to the member in the wall. "You should do very well to follow Luccis conduct. To me, he is the perfect tool." He turned to Lucci. "Be a dear and bring the boy to his cellar."_

_He didn't see Luccis ever growing hatred on the cool mans face. Lucci diverted his eyes to Fukurou. The owl man caught the message. _

_Lucci walked back to the rest of CP9. He lifted Naruto up and carried him. As he walked pass Fukurou, the member whispered with wide eyes, "3600."_

_Luccis eyes widened. He looked back to Spandam and found he was gone. He turned back and walked up the stairs to the cellar. 'Spandam...' He glared. 'Stronger than me...' He smirked. "Hmph."_

Naruto blinked. He heard the whole thing. Heard how Spandam tossed him aside like a soiled cloth. He gritted his teeth. The man did so many things to make him so angry. At least the others were worried about him.

_"I thought Spandam said we couldn't be here." Said Kalifa. _

_Jyabura crossed his arms and scoffed. "Like the prick can do anything."_

_"Actually..." Fukurou said nervously. "He can." _

_"What!?" Jyabura yelled and marched to Fukurou. Kaku then held him in a armlock. "Quiet." The long nose man said. Jyabura was released after he got calmed down. He looked at Fukurou._

_"What do you mean he can do something to me. He can't harm a butterfly." Fukurou shook his head. _

_"Before we went to retrieve Naruto, that is true. Afterwards, his douriki has been growing and growing. This year..." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "He has 3600 douriki."_

_All of CP9s eyes widened. The only one who didn't was Lucci, because he wasn't there. How did he get so strong!? Yoyoi!" _

_"Shh." "Sorry. Yoyoi." Kumadori whispered._

_Kakus shrugged. "Who knows. I know he'll never tell us." _

_Everyone nodded at that. Kaku turned his head to the bedridden Naruto. "Jeez. I still can't believe Spandam would lock him up here. He has been loyal to us since he first joined." _

_Jyabura shrugged. "Like I said. he's a prick."_

_Blueno nodded. "I agree with Jyabura. I digress that I prefer to be less blunt." He looked at Naruto. "But Spandam is not the only one who grows in power. Naruto has somehow able to defeat the CP10 leader. The boy must have something of great power."_

_Kalifa remembered something. "Ther was something." Everyone looked at her. "One of the captains of CP10, he said he was looking for Naruto. Something about a Kyubi."_

_"OHHH! NANI!?" A scream from Kumadori commenced._

_"Shhh." "Sorry. Yoyoi!"_

_Kumadori lifted one finger and his face darkened. "Kyubi? That name always brings shivers down my spines."_

_Jyabura raised an eyebrow. "What the hell's a Kyubi?"_

_"The Kyubi is a demon from hell. They say it could cause earthquakes with a flick of its tail. It resided in Janapre." Kumadori explained._

_Kaku snapped his fingers. "That's where we got Naruto. But what would involve Naruto and a demon fox?"_

_Fukurou looked at Naruto. "He does have those whisker marks. Could he be the Kyubi itself?" None of them noticed Naruto twitched._

_Kumadori shook his head. "Nonsense. Kyubi was a raging demon. We would all be dead if he was the Kyubi."_

_Jyabura shrugged. "Who knows? We'll ask the kid when he wakes up. We should go. I don't want that pissy-ass leader of ours bitching to us." _

_Everyone nodded at that. As they left, a figure appeared by Narutos bedside. Lucci looked down on the boy. "Kyubi." He said. He smirked to himself as he left the room._

Naruto sat up. He decided to go outside for some fresh air. The memories were kind of bothering him. He walked up to the window and opened it. He looked at the flag. Still hasn't changed.

He sees a bright light to the side and looked to his right. A fire was heading towards the flag. Naruto reacted. "Shit! _**Soru**_!" He teleported in front of the flag.

He can't do Tekkai since the fire will engulf him. So an experiment comes into play. "_**Reikkai**_!" He shined pearl and the flames hit. Naruto felt heat, but didn't feat any pain.

The flames dissapated. Naruto dropped his guard he was holding. He looked to where that flame came from. He sees about six people standing on the Courthouse. He looked down afurther to see CP9 and Spandam. He widened his eyes at the person next to them. 'Nico Robin!' He thought as he stared at the handcuffed woman.

Sogekings jaw dropped at Naruto. "He...!" He pointed at the blonde. "He blocked the flames!"

Luffys tongue was out and his eyes were stars. "Sugoi!"

The orange haired girl blinked.

The curly brow just pondered. "Is he an ally?" He lit his cigarrete. "...or an enemy?"

The gorilla couldn't help but think that he seen this boy before. The kid reminded him of Luffy when the boy saved his teachers Jolly Roger flag.

The green haired narrowed his eyes. Something about this kid really gives him this dark feeling. Like he wants revenge and this kid should be on the recieving end of it.

Robin stared silently at the boy. She sees the boys shocked expression at her. Does he know her?

Franky just shouted. "SUPA!!!"

All of CP9 were shocked. Kaku, Kalifa, Fukurou, and Kumadori were relieved. Jyabura smirked. Lucci was indifferent.

Spandam...His expression was extreme anger. He looked at the boys face. 'EMOTION! That fucking brat! He is a tool! My tool!'

Naruto looked around him. "Just...what is going on here?" He looked at the six in front of him. "Who are you guys?" He looked at Robin. "What is she doing here?" He looked at Sogeking. "And why did you try to burn our flag?"

Luffy answered his first question. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" He stared into Narutos blue-pearl eyes. "And we're here to rescue my nakama!" Robin looked ready to cry.

He turned to Robin. "Robin!" He yelled out to her, forgetting about Naruto. "I still haven't heard it from your mouth!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'I really missed some stuff while I was out.'

Robin bit her lip. Luffy continued. "Say you want to live!" He yelled outloud.

Robin looked at the floor. 'Live...' A tear fell down her cheek. 'If I'm allowed to declare my wish...' She looked at the six in front of her. 'Then I...'

She looked at each crew member.

The gorilla. 'Chopper.'

The masked one. 'Usopp.'

The curly brow. 'Sanji.

The orange hair. 'Nami.'

The green haired. 'Zoro.

And then the strawhat. 'Luffy.'

She finally made her decision.

"I WANT TO LIVE!!!!" Robin cried out. "TAKE ME OUT TO SEA WITH YOU!!!"

This brought a reaction to each Mugiwara member.

Chopper puffed out his chest.

Sanji smirked.

Usopp put his Kabuto on his shoulder.

Nami took a stance with her rod.

Zoro unsheathed and resheathed his sword.

Franky..."WAHHHHH! I love you guys! Damn it!" He broke down.

Luffy smiled and cracked his knuckles. "Let's go!"

Naruto wiped away a tear on his cheek. "Damn. That was beautiful." He said. He let out a deep breath and looked at Robin. "_**Soru**_." He teleported to CP9s location.

He looked at his group. "So...mind filling me in." Then, Kaku filled in what was going on. Naruto nodded each second. "Hmm. So, we finally got Nico Robin. She's in this crew. And now this group has come to save her?" Kaku nodded.

"Well thats a twist in my life." Naruto let out a sad sigh. "Do we really have to kill her? That scene broke my heart." CP9 was a bit suprised. Naruto having second thoughts about an order?

Spandam calmed himself and said with gritted teeth. "Yes. She has been our target for about a decade. She must die." He walked up to Naruto and raised the boy to his collar. "And who gave you the right idea to let out the same emotion that I spent a year getting rid of?"

Naruto smirked and looked at him defiantly. "When I somehow became a broken toy to you."

"Ahem."

Both turned to Franky. He held out some worn-out papers. He flipped through them. Lucci and Kaku were suprised.

Spandam looked at the two. "Is that what I think it is? Kaku. Lucci."

Franky smirked. "Oh. It's the real deal. Spanda."

Spandam closed his eyes. "I see." He smirked. "_**Soru**_." He vanished and reappeared behind Franky. "_**Shigan**_." He stabbed the cyborgs back. Everyone in CP9 were in shock. Spandam knows the Rokushiki?

Franky let out a gasp and dropped the papers. Spandam caught them all. He smirked. "Yes." He stuffed them in his pocket. He looked at Franky. "Now you are of no use to me."

He grabbed Franky and threw him over the balcony. Luffy was shocked. "Franky!" The man was about to fall into a whirlpool below the islands. Luffy then heard something akin to a train. He smiled and called to his crew members. "Guys! Let's go!"

He stretched his arms and grabbed his crew. Nami yelled at Luffy. "Oy! What do you think you're doing!? You baka!"

Naruto raised both eyebrows. He turned to CP9. "Can he do that?" They nodded.

Luffy just chuckled. When he got everyone, he jumped off and brought everyone with him. The whole crew was scared and thought, 'Our captain is a maniac!'

Luffy laughed and whooped in joy. Then, the door to Courthouse of Justice broke and a train came through. The Mugiwara crew and Franky landed on the train and the train smashed through the Tower of Justice.

Spandam huffed and turned to his CP9. "Everyone. Make sure those fools don't make it out alive." He walked up to Robin and grabbed her arm. "You're coming with me. Impel Down we go." He faced Lucci. "You too. Lucci. For extra protection."

The three left, as with the rest of CP9. Naruto just stood there. He looked up to the flag. 'For some reason...' He closed his eyes.

'I think my whole world is going to be turned upside down.'

**To Be Continued**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**End. **

**Next Chapter: Enies Lobby! Part 2 - Downfall**

**Sad to say this, but I only planned Enies Lobby for two chapters.**


	29. CP9:Downfall

**Chapter 29**: Enies Lobby! Part 2 - Downfall

**Title Page**:Naruto holds his arms out in a crucifix motion. Behind him are the shadows of CP9. On his forehead is a bullseye combined with the CP9 sign. His mouth quirked up into a smirk.

**Disclaimer**:Curse you Oda! Your brilliant arcs leaves me with the same exact arc in this chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tower of Justice - Stairway**

Naruto walked up the steps to his cellar. This situations giving him a real headache. CP9s five-year mission is finally coming to a close. A question in his mind came up. 'What do we do after that? I guess doing missions and obeying Spandams orders my whole life.'

He stopped in his step and sighed. 'Sounds pretty boring.' He shrugged. 'Oh well.'

"What are you doing?"

Naruto turned and looked at Jyabura. "Just thinking."

Jyabura raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

Naruto looked at the ground. "After we get Pluton...what's going to happen after that?"

The wolfman crossed his arms. "Don't know. The bastard never tells us his plans. Drama queen." He muttered at the end.

They heard a door clicked, and Kaku stuck his head out his door. They are black spots under his eyes. "Guys. Can you keep it down? Trying to sleep."

Jyabura huffed. "Sleep? Theres a pirate group coming here to try and take the keys from us and you're sleeping?"

Kaku just stared at him and then closed the door.

The wolf snarled. Naruto shook his head. "And you're supposed to be the arrogant and lazy one."

"Yeah...HEY!"

"Huh. Looks like I found two of them." Both of them turned to the new voice. Zoro stood there with both swords in his hand. He glared at them. "Now which one of you has the key."

Jyabura groaned and slapped his forehead. "Who told him about the keys?"

Naruto just narrowed his eyes. 'Where do I remember him from?' He sees Zoro putting a sword in his mouth.

_Naruto raised an eyebrow. He did not expect that Zoro to be here. And did not expect the boy to charge at him. "What did you do to her!?" Zoro cried out in anger. Ichmonji nearly swiping Narutos head off. The blond dodged the attack and jumped back._

_Zoro got up on his feet with no pupil in his eyes. 'He never gives up, does he?' "__**Like a true warrior**__."_

Naruto widened his eyes in rememberance. 'Oh shit. He's here!? My swords in my room. Crap!' He looked at Jyabura. "Hey. You can handle him, right?" He said.

Jyabura just smirked and crouched. "Yeah. Scared?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah." He started walking away. When he was a good distance he started running up the steps in fright.

Zoro just looked on as the boy went away. 'Who is that guy? Why does he give me this dark feeling in my heart?'

_He saw a blond boy in a tuxedo, the one he bumped into earlier in fron of him. In his arms, was a girl. Kuina. She was pale and devoid of life. Her form was bloody and bruised. Her body looked as if it was abused and broken. She looked dead._

Zoro widened his eyes and suddenly the tension rose like wildfire. Jyabura raised an eyebrow and started to sweat a little. Naruto just ran faster. 'Forgive me, Jyabura-sensei.'

Zoro slowly turned his head to Jyabura. "Get...out of the way." The wolf snorted.

"Or what?"

Zoro just squatted with a sword in his mouth and two in his hands. "**_Santoryu: Oni_..."** Jyabura outstretched his claws. "_**Tek**..."_

"**_Giri/Kai_**!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tower of Justice - Kitchen**

"Yoyoi!" Kumadori pointed his staff at Fukurou.

"Supa!" Franky did his pose.

How did it come to this? Well, Franky just wanted some cola to power boost his...power. He went inside the kitchen and found Kumadori eating some sushi.

Franky lift up his glasses. "CP9. I have a question."

Kumadori twirled his head. "Ask away. It will be wrong of me to ignore a dead mans will."

The cyborg smirked. "Do you have the key to Nico Robins handcuffs?"

Kumadori scratched his forehead and looked away. "Yoyoi? Did you say something?"

"OY! YOU SAID IT'S WRONG TO IGNORE SOMEONE! TEME!"

Franky just took a calm breath. "Now. Another question. Where do you keep your cola?"

Kumadori smiled and pointed at the refridgerator. Franky just walked there thinking, 'You answer this question and not my other one?'

The cyborg sensed an attack and blocked a staff with his arm. He looked up to Kumadori. The kabuki smiled. "Yoyoi. The colas off limits."

Franky jumped back just glared at the CP9 member.

"Do I give a shit?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Tower of Justice - Kalifas Room

In the pink walled room, the blond female undressed herself. She went inside her tub and rubbed her skin with soap.

Kalifa felt content at the smooth touch on her bare body. She laid back on the edge of the tub. On her face is a sad smile. She kind of felt guilty on betraying Iceburg like that. It was chalked up to the greater good for her. But she knew that is just a false thought.

She heard a door click and opened. Kalifa didn't even bother getting her clothes or covering herself. She smiled at the person coming in. Not a person. But a furry animal.

"Um hello?" Chopper said while looking around. He has been looking through each door and found nothing. So he expected some progress soon.

"Over here." A beautiful voice came up. Chopper looked at the direction to see a naked woman in a tub.

"Eep." He decided to hide behind a curtain, but his body was showing and one eye.

This caused the woman to giggle at the cute figure. She got up and started to put on her CP9 outfit, causing Chopper to sigh in relief. His nose was about to fill up with blood.

"So, reindeer-kun. What do you need of me?" She asked in a secretary-like way.

Chopper just took a deep breath. "You have a key to Robins handcuffs."

Kalifa just smiled. "What if its not the one you need?"

The reindeer just stared hard at the woman. "I don't care. If that key will save Robin." He turned into his reindeer-human hybrid. "I will defeat you!"

Kalifa just sighed and pushed up her glasses. Fighting an animal who can apperantly talk and turn into a gorilla. Yeah...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tower of Justice - Staircase**

Jyabura shoved his claws inside Zoros chest. The swordsman dodged to the right and sent his sword to the assassin.

The man acted quickly and rolled back. He tumbled a bit as his wound from the mans Oni Giri caused him. He then sent a Rankakyu to Zoro. Zoro just deflected the blade with his own. He charched to Jyabura.

Jyabura got on all fours in his human form and started to run along the walls. He then leaped off the walls and turned into his wolf form. He tried biting Zoro but instead got a mouth full of sword. Only the teeth is holding the sword.

Zoro held his grip and spinned on his heel and aimed his other sword to spin around and makes a tornado. "_**Tatsu Maki**_!" Jyabura felt a blunt drill in on his stomach as he flew upwards. Jyabura angrily growled and applied pressure to his feet.

"_**Geppou**_!" He rocketed to the center of the giant staircase with no ground below until the first floor. He kept hopping on one foot. He transformed into his hybrid form to keep balance. On the other foot, he kept sending Rankakyus to Zoro.

Zoro had a glint in his eyes. He started running up the stairs. Jyabura thought he is running to Naruto. Jyabura quickened his rate of fire. Zoro reached a floor above Jyabura and then jumped off. When he is right above Jyabura, he put one sword aiming straight down. "_**Ittoryu: Oni Kyuukouka**_**!(Three Sword Style: Demon Swoop)"**

He dropped down to Jyaburas. The wolf hybrid looked up at the descending object that is going to kill him. "Shimmata!" Jyabura said. In reflex, he activated **Tekkai**.

Both fighters were sent straight to the floor. Jyabura survived the blow and the landing due to Tekkai. Zoro survived by landing top of Jyabura.

Jyabura smirked at Zoro as blood came out of his mouth. "Well. Damn. You got me." Jyabura closed his eyes. Zoro just looked down at the wolf hybrid and looked up. He started to run upstairs when he stopped at a howl. He looked to where Jyabura is and widened his eyes.

The wolf grew bigger and more feral. But it looked...deformed. Its right arms is packed with muscle and yet its left arm is as skinny as a twig. The right side of the chest is bare human skin and the left is bushy fur. This form is suposed to be the werewolf form Jyabura used against Hertz. Jyabura sweatdropped. 'Note to self. Work on my ruggish good looks.'

Zoro just stared darkly at his opponent. He took his sword and sheathed it. "_**Ittoryu:Oni Giri**_!" He appeared behind Jyabura and blood squirted out of the werewolfs back. Jyabura smirked. "Oooooh. Tickles."

On the floor they were on before, Sogeking is sneaking around and looked at a door. He scanned around and opened it slowly, wincing at the creak. He popped his head inside to see a room full of books. He looked at a sleeping Kaku on the bed. In his hand is a key. The key to Robins handcuffs.

He grinned. 'Yosh! Lucky!' He creeped to Kakus bedside and slowly reached to take the key.

"Mmm. Kalifa...please...drop the soap."

Sogeking jumped up in suprise and backtracked away. He crashed into a set of books and some fell on him. On in particular fell on his eyes. He held it farther away to get a better view of the book. But it was a picture book. And it was NOT for children.

Blood squirted out of his nose and he flew back out of the door. He got up and marched inside the room. 'Damn ero CP9.' He just took the key and then ran outside.

He held looked at the key in his hand. He had to think. "Hmm." Usopp knows he can't reach Robin in time if he ran to her. Plus, he wasn't sure if Luffy is fighting that Lucci guy. He looked at his Pachinko. An idea smacked him in the face. 'Of course. I could shoot the key to her. I just hope I don't acually shoot her though. Need to get to a higher location. I wonder if they have a cellar?'

Usopp turned around to go upstairs but a sword shot straight by his nose. "Eeeeehhh!" He shrieked. He looked to his right to see a sleepy Kaku.

"Hey." Kaku said groggily.

Usopp just looked around nevously before replying. "Uhhh. Hi?"

Kaku kust rubbed his nose. "Where you going?"

Sogeking just pointed to the top.

Kaku just smirked and laughed exasperately. He then took another sword and put in on Usopps throat, recieving another sqeal from the Mugiwara sniper. "Sorry. But that place is off limits."

Usopp glared at him. "I'm not scared of you. For Robin!" He pumped his fists up and then he deflated. "Aww who am I kidding?"

Kaku smiled and sheathed his swords.

"RUN AWAY!!!"

Kaku unsheathed them. "That little cockroach." He started to run after Usopp just when he felt a force on his neck that sent him to the floor.

"_**Collier Shoot**_!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tower of Justice - Mess Hall**

"Woah! Who's the chick!?"

"Don't know man. But I'd like to...aww yeah!"

"Yeah! Take a shit?"

...

Everyone in the mess hall stared at the marine. He just seemingly ignored them and kept eating his food.

Nami just shook her head. 'Men.'

"Chapapa!"

The woman sighed. 'Not him again.' She thought of the first encounter with the weird CP9 member. Sure, he gave them a lot of information that would've been to timetaking if they have not known. The man was just...weird.

She turned around to see Fukurou twirling on one of the tables that the marines are eating on. "Chapapa! Nice to meet you again! Onee-chan!"

One marine said, "Oy! We're eating here! Can you guys take this elsewhere?"

Both Nami and Fukurou stared at the man, before looking at each other. Nami sighed and crossed her arms. She looked at Fukurou with a bored expression. "Should we?"

Fukurou closed his eyes in thought. He opened them and answered, "Nope! _**Shigan**_!" He tried poking Nami, but the girl tumbled to the side.

"Oh come on! Doesn't anyone listen to me!?" "Dude shut up! A hot girl is fighting." "...true."

Nami took her staff and whacked Fukurou with it. The man didn't even budge. He just turned his large head to her. "Is that it?"

Nami looked at him shocked. Fukurou sighed. He didn't really want to harm a girl.

BAM!

Nami is sent flying away to a wall by the CP9 members punch. She crashed into it and sent into the rubble. She groaned as she got up. That required lifting up a stone her strength wasn't able to take.

She ran in circles around Fukurou and kept sending these blue and red balls together. They mixed together to make circular cloud around Fukurou. She then threw her tri-staff above Fukurou and then the blue and red balls were sent to the clud in a spiral motion. The cloud then grew bigger and started to spin.

Fukurou wasn't really at all impressed. The hurricane just spinned around him doing nothing. The tri-staff returned to Nami and this time she sent a yellow ball to the hurricane. As it phased through the cloud, the thunder ball turned into a thunder bolt. Fukurou barely dodged the strike of nature, only to recieve another.

Outside the hurricane, Nami kept sending the thunder balls to the hurricane. The swirling force of nature disappated, revealing Fukurou with scorch marks on his body. Nami smirked and whispered, "_**Hurricane Tempo**_!"

Sounds of clapping were heard and Nami turned to the noises. She sweatdropped as all the marines were clapping, ecstatic at the performance. "You go girl!" The sweatdrop got bigger.

"_**Soru**_."

Nami felt a harsh pressure on her neck as she is being held up by Fukurou. His hand can simply crush her life out in an instant. But he is sympathetic, though injured. He reared back his fist. "_**Jouga-Coup De Vent**_!"

Fukurou was instantly blown away at some force of compressed air. Nami, relieved of the chokehold, turned to her saviour. The cyborg smirked. "Ohayo nee-chan."

Nami glared at him. "Where the hell were you this whole time?"

Franky just scratched his forehead. "I was thirsty and dancing with kabuki-chan."

The orange-haired girl raised an eyebrow. Who's kabuki-chan?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kalifas Room**

_Swif! _

Chopper had to dodge another Rankakyu in his Jumping Point. That was a bad idea as he crashed his head onto the ceiling. The animal gritted his teeth and dropped to the floor.

'Shimmata. Using a second rumble was a really bad idea."

He looked at the woman. Her clothing is a bit dirty and her hair was disheveled when Chopper used his Guard Point on her head. One wierd thing about her is that she tried rubbing him with her hands. Then she became shocked at how her Devil Fruit didn't work.

Chopper needed to get Arm Point to finish her off, before his three minutes are up. Chopper got up from the floor and ran to Kalifa. He puts both hooves together at the right side and tried to transform into the desired form. "_**Arm Point**_!"

He achieved the form, though not without recieving two Rankakyus in the shoulders. He smashed his hooves on her stomach and cried out, "_**Kokutei Cross**_!"

A pink hoof mark appeared on Kalifas stomach as the force of the blow almost destroyed her insides. She flew back and landed roughly on the ground. Her pupils were none to be seen, signifying her loss of conciousness.

Chopper sighed at his victory. It was pure luck that he did this feat. He closed his eyes and smiled. 'Robin. Minna. I'm finally man enough now.'

He opened them in rememberance. "Oh!"

He went to Kalifas body and started searching her for the key to Robins handcuffs. "I hope nobody comes in now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Staircase**

Kaku groaned as the tiredness finally left him. Pain is now the feeling he gets now. Getting up from the floor, he turns around and sees the man with the tuxedo.

Sanji lit his cigarette and stares at him. "Oy." He says. He looked at Kaku with a hard expression. "It's not nice to kill."

He dropped his cigarrete and stomped his foot on it. "Especially when its a comrade of mine."

Kaku just looked at him and smiled. He took out his sword and got into a stance. "Really? Quite a selfish person you are ja?"

Sanji just tilted his head. "Selfish?" He jumped to the swordsman and kicked him in the mid-section. "_**Mouton Shot**_!"

the CP9 swordsman blocked with his two swords. He pushed the slim blonde back and jumped in the air. He kicked out an air blade. "_**Rankakyu**_!"

Sanji landed with grace. He widened his eye at the incoming projectile and bend his upper body back. When the blade passes, he straightened himself out, only to recieve a kick on his right cheek. Sanji staggered back, but failed as he fell. He put his hands on the floor and then pushed it to the ground, sending him back to Kaku. "_**Epicer Bottons**_!(**Spice Kick**)"

Kaku gritted his teeth when he felt the kick on his chin as he is sent straight to the ceiling. Sanji leaped above him and somersaulted. "_**Fruiter Poinconnez**_!(**Fruit Punch**)" The heel of his shoe connected to Kakus nose, sending the body to the floor.

"_**Epicer Crisser**_!(**Spice Grind**)" Sanji delivered another blow as he used both heels to the floor. Only for the floor to be blocked by Kaku. Kaku recieved the full force and had to spit out blood.

Sanji stood beside him. "Mah. Feeling full? That is only the appetizer."

He narrowed his eyes when his enemy smirked. Kaku started to grow taller and his nose getting more square. His ears got more pointy and his neck is getting bigger than his body. Hooves replaced the feet and hands.

Ushi Ushi No Mi: Model Giraffe - Allows the user to turn into a giraffe and human-giraffe hybrid.

Sanji just stared at the being before him. His focus was on giraffe-hybrids nose. First it was a snicker. then, a full-blown laughter from the blond cook, recieving a confused look from the CP9 giraffe.

On the first floor, Zoros ears picked up laughter and looked up. "Ero-cook?" He said in confusion. "Laughing?"

"Oy! Nows not the time to be distracted!" The swordsman took a huge punch in the gut from the werewolf. Zoro stood his ground and stabbed Jyabura in the heart. He missed and instead went into the chest, making the wolf howl in pain.

Jyabura tried to claw the bastard but the green haired man simply blocked with his sword. Zoro took both hilts of his sword and put them together so the plades are opposite of each other. "_**Nitoryu: Kakuchou Hanto**_!(Two Sword Style: Noble Hunt)" He spinned his twos swords and instantly sliced the wolfs arm off.

Jyabura howled again, this time, louder. Then, a huge rumble started shaking the tower. Both looked up and saw that the tower split in half.

Jyabura looked up to Zoro. "Heh. Looks like you win. Teme." He dropped to the ground clutching his stump. The man stared at the body, then walked away. He widened his eyes as he felt something go through his chest.

He turned his head to see Jyabura and what was before a stump, now a fully regenerated arm. Jyabura chuckled. "Aroo roo roo!"

Zoro closed his eyes. "You can't seemed to die. Hmm?"

Jyabura smirked. "No."

Zoro opened them. "I can prove that wrong."

The werewolf raised an eyebrow as he started seeing things. The green haired swordsman now has nine arms with swords in their hands. "_**Kyutoru - Asura**_."

He then pointed all his nine swords to Jyabura. With one swift thrust, he stabbed the wolf. Then he outstretched all nine arms out. Jyaburas pupils faded and dropped to his knees. Zoro got out of his claw. He bend down beside Jyabura. He searched the man for the key and found it. It wasn't the right one though.

"_**Diable Jambe**_!" He looked up to see Sanji and Kaku in mid-air right above him. His eyes widened when Sanji send the giraffe straight down. To him!

Zoro ran from his spot and lunged outwards as the girrafe hybrid crashed onto the ground, sending a shockwave. Zoro turned around to see Sanji landing softly on his two feet. He looked at the swordsman. "Feh. Marimo. I hate to say this, but save Robin-swan."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "You aren't going?"

Sanji shook his head. "No." His eyes rolled back and fell to the ground.

Zoro sighed and shook his head. He started to run up the stairs. With the thoughts of revenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enies Lobby

Monkey D. Luffy stared down at Rob Lucci. Both had begun their epic battle with only their hands and feet. Lucci put his hands into his pockets, clearly taunting the boy.

Luffy seemed oblivious to the taunt. Regardless, he charged at the man. "You won't stop me from saving Robin." He jumped and stretched his arm back and then sent it foward. "_**Gomu Gomu no Pistol**_!"

Lucci sidestepped the seemingly slow punch and disappeared. "_**Soru**_." He appeared in front of Luffy and kneed him in the stomach.

The Mugiwara was about to fly back until Lucci grabbed the collar of his shirt. Lucci raised his head back. "_**Tekkai**_." He crashed his head onto Luffy.

The boys neck dangled about and his tongue stook out. Lucci the had enough and threw the boy to a bunch of crates. Luffy got up pushing some debris aside. He panted.

He ran to Lucci one more time and unleashed a flurry of puches. "_**Gomu Gomu no Gatling**_!" Lucci dodged them all. "**_Ono_**!" Luffy sent his leg up to the ceiling and sent it straight down. Lucci slid back and the stomp made the floor crack.

Lucci stuck his finger out and stabbed the boy in the shoulder. Luffy bit his lip. He glared at Lucci. "I won't lose to you! **_Yari_**!" He put his feet together so it looked like a spear and stretched his legs to stab Lucci.

"_**Tekkai**_!"

The blow only made Lucci skid back. No pain involved. Luffy sighed and angrily thought at how is he going to defeat the man. He crouched and put his fist on the floor.

Lucci raised an eyebrow. "Giving up?" This disappointed him greatly. He was pretty sure the boy would give him a challenge.

"No." Came the reply from Luffy. His skin started to turn pinkish-red and steam came off him. "I'm just..." He disappeared, making Lucci widened his eyes. The man felt a blow to his stomach and flew back, hearing the boy speak.

"Turning it up a gear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Tower of Justice - Cellar**_

Sweat dripped along whiskers. Nervousness building up in his stomach and to his throat, ready to spill contents on the floor. He has never been so scared before.

Naruto pondered of what Zoro has become. Years ago, he was just a boy with the will and drive to win. This guys a monster. He could see it in the young mans eyes. And the swords. The deadly ones that could probably slice him in half.

Naruto tensed up when he sees the cellar door creaking. That means someone is going through. Naruto clenched his Shinku Kirite(_**Crimson Cutter**_).

As he sees the person coming in, he relaxed and said, "Oh. It's just Kaku."

Usopp raised an eyebrow at the kid before him. Kaku? Who the hell is that?

The masked sniper shook his head. 'Okay! seems I remind him of someone. Got to play along nd then I can save Robin!'

"Ahh...I came up here to see my friend." Naruto nodded, oblivious that the voice did not match his real partner. Usopp came across one of the circular windows. "Where does this window point to?

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Don't you remember?" Sogeking tensed. "It leads to the Gates of Justice." The sniper sighed in relief.

"Mind if I open it?" Naruto shook his head. Usopp opened the window and gaped at the huge door. The Gates of Justice was enormous. Bigger than what he imagined.

Naruto then felt something wrong. He squinted his eyes. "Wait a minute." He took out his Shinku Kirite. "Your not Kaku!"

Usopp sighed. "Well. It looks like you've caught...CAPTAIN UUUUUSSSS-" He gasped as he tipped over the open widow. He would've fallen to his death, but a had grabbed his cape and pulled him up. He looked up to see his saviour and was suprised at who it was.

Naruto finally pulled Usopp inside the room. He panted as heaved up the young man.

"Damn you're heavy." "OY!"

They heard a door creak open and bot of them turned to see who it is. Naruto widened his eyes and grabbed his sword. Instincts kicked in just in time as the boy turned around.

_Clang!_

Wado Ichimonji and Shinku Kirite both clashed against each other. Naruto and Zoros faces were all up in each other. The Mugiwara swordsman said in a deady voice, "You'll pay for what you've done to her."

Naruto furrowed his brows. 'Maybe I should tell him about her. The whole goddamn reason was just to get him off that island. No reason to go back now.' "Listen-NO!" Naruto would've jumped at the mans yell, if he wasn't clashing swords with a demon right now.

"I will not listen! For your words belong to the dead." Zoro broke the deadlock and instantly stabbed the boy in the gut.

Naruto, despite being stabbed, grinned. "Feh. You talk pretty deep." He backed away, his body sliding off the sword. Usopp, spectating the fight, almost fainted at how the blond just slid off Zoros sword. That sounded so wrong, yet its so right.

Zoro intensified when he saw the sword Naruto is holding. "_**Shinku Kirite**_!" He looked up to a near nervous Naruto. "You..." He took both his sword, crossed them, and plunged forward. "_**Santoryu: Oni Giri**_!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He took his Shinku Kirit and layed the tip on the ground. He then charged towards Zoro and raised his sword up. "_**Akuma Jinsou Kireme (Fiend Swift Rift)**_!"

Two blurs were seen by Usopp. One blur and a three blue lines over the other blur. The other blur made one big red line on the first blur.

A huge gash made its way up from Zoros waist to his left shoulder. Blood splat out. Naruto has two cuts that made an X, with another cut going down through the center. Blood trickled down.

Both stood there ground. Naruto smiled. Finally, in a sword duel, he is able to hold his own. He turned around and readied his stance, Kei-Rasshu (**Whiplash**).

Zoro turned. His eyes set on revenge. A heart of stone from inside. He jumped to Naruto. He stuck out his swords and spinned his body. "**Nitoryu: Kuruma Tobikomi**!(Two Sword Style: Wheel Plunge)"

Naruto cursed and started to swing his sword to block the spinning death. "_**Akuma Koumorigasa**_!(Fiend Umbrella)" As the wheel hit the sword, it got back up in the air. It then dropped down, only to meet the sword again. This process continued until Naruto had enough. He leaped to the side and let to the wheel fall on its own.

Zoro took his swords out of the ground and then put them straght forward. He charged and Naruto could've sworn that he saw a bull behind Zoro. The charge was too fast. The only way to stop it from killing the boy was one technique.

"_**Tekkai**_!"

Zoro hit full on to Narutos chest. The blonde didn't feel any pain, but he was pushed back from the force. The whiskered wonder fell and crashed into the window. Luckily, it was the other one, which leads to the roof.

Naruto landed on the roof and got up. He dusted his tuxedo. He sees Zoros dark look on him. "Hey. What's with the face?" He asked, but he knew the answer.

Zoro glared at him. The bastard in front of him used a trick in a sword duel ands asks whats wrong. He seriously considered using Asura on him, but he didn't have that much energy to use such a move with fatigue rolling in.

Naruto shrugged. "Hey. I'm no samurai." He then smirked and put his hands in a seal. "I'm..." Two clones appeared with swords ready in their hands. Zoro and Usopp looked shocked at this. "A ninja!"

With that he charged head on with his clone companions. Zoro prepared himself. All three assassin look-alikes attacked. He blocked all their swords with his own three swords. They kept slicing, he kept guarding.

"_**Houkatori Suukou**_!(**Firebird Supreme**)"

All three Naruto clones looked at the shout. They came across a fire bird flying to them. Naruto whispered, "_**Reikkai**_!"

The clones were not so lucky and poofed out of existence. The firebird didn't stop there. It went straight toward an object and lit it on fire. Naruto looked back and widened his eyes.

On fire, was the CP9 flag. It sent a shockwave around it. It sent shivers across the blondes spine. That flag was a symbol to the World. A symbol to CP9. The symbol of saviours of Justice.

Naruto looked back to Sogeking. His legs were ready to run as they were shaking. With the Shinku Kirite in hand, he walked menacingly to Usopp. "_**Soru**_!" He disappeared.

Zoros eyes widened and turned to his companion. "Ussop! Watch out!" He looked as Usopp widened his eyes too.

Behind Usopp, is Naruto with his hand raised. His eyes screamed fury as they turned a feiry crimson. In his raised hand, is the glowing crimson sword, the Shinku Kirite.

Zoro screamed to the top of his lungs as Naruto brought down his sword. "USOPP!!!"

_Clang!_

Everyone but one person there looked in shock at what happened just now. Confusion stuck to Narutos face. Shock glued to Zoros face. A smirk plastered on Usopps face. In his hand, which blocked the Shinku Kirite, is a shell-like object.

Words were whispered out of Narutos mouth. "What...the hell is that?"

Usopp smirked stayed on. "What can I say? You've made an Impact on me." Realization came on Zoros face. It was the object from Sky Island.

The sniper then searched into his pocket. "Here. It describes what it is." When he stopped searching, he swiftly threw something at Naruto. "_**Usopp Ketchup**_!"

The red liquad stung Narutos eyes, in which he held them. "Fuck!" He felt a pair of legs wrapped around his waist. He squint open his eyes to see the shell aiming towards him.

Usopp sighed. "I only wanted to use Impact on you. But after the fight with Luffy, I seemed to grab something else. Something more powerful."

Zoro looked at Usopp with a disbeleifing face. "Usopp..."

Tears came out from Usopps eyes. "I guess I really won't belong to the Mugiwara group after all." His face hardened and tightened the grip on his shell on Narutos chest.

"Take this for Robin, you bastard! _**REJECT**_!!!"

The resulting attack made effect to both individuals. For Usopp, the bones in his arms shattered beyond belief. He probably might never make use of them again.

For Naruto, he felt as if a ship just crashlanded only onto him. Only, this was three times worse. The attack is supposed to be ten times as much as a Shinku Kirite killing blow. So, it might be the same.

Usopp cried out to the heavens as he let go of Naruto and dropped to ground. He felt Zoros hands behind his head. "Usopp..."

The sniper smiled a little. "You saw through my disguise. I guess I'm not the best." He coughed out blood. "I'm just the worst."

Zoro shook his head. "Yeah. I mean, how are you going to shoot the key to Robin?"

Ussop smiled widely. "While you two were fighting, I sneaked a shot to Robin."

Zoro smirked. Usopps wrong. He isn't the worst after all.

Now. there is one thing about Naruto. He is either the luckiest person on Earth. Or his luck is down in hell being tortured by Fate. Where he stood, was by the open window to the Gates of Justice. Smoke came out of his mouth and no pupils were seen. His body tilted back and fell off the cellar and will be in the whirlpool below the islands. He was able to hear as his world blurred and slowed down as he fell down.

"**Marines! CP9 is down! I repeat CP9 is down! Rob Lucci still fights**!"

"**Nico Robin has been freed. Spandam-sama has safely retreated. The Mugiwara are on the bridge as we speak**."

"**Attention. Marines! On this moment...Rob Lucci has been defeated! I repeat! Rob Lucci has just been defeated..by Mugiwara no Luffy**!"

Words that never should've been heard came in Naruos ears. A lone tear came down his whiskered cheek as he is about to fall into the whirlpool.

The World of CP9 and Naruto has just been rocked.

But...

"_**Doru Doru no Mi...**_"

...its about to get even more rocked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thats it. Enies Lobby in a gift. A small gift though. Sorry about that. I never really wanted this arc to go very long. Plus I wanted for the next chapter to be on a solid number 30.**

**Next Chapter: Epilogue!**


	30. CP9:Epilogue

**Sorry guys. I took too long for this chapter to get updated. My laziness is bordering to just sleep the whole summer. Then as I got to the end of the chapter my head went into a spiraling headache, my eyes were in pain, I got a fever also, and my widsom teeth are coming into play. But I think I can keep going.**

**Avatoa**: There is more than one Reject Dial, but are extremely rare to find. Usopp did trade with a lot of villagers for dials, he could've gotten at least one(in my fic).

**Chapter 30**: Epilogue

**Title Page**: In a restuarant, Naruto is wearing casual clothing and laughing as Kumadori does his dance. Kaku and Kalifa are sitting across from each other enjoying the same milkshake. Fukurou and little children seems to be annoying Jyabura. Blueno is opening his door to reveal Lucci looking at the sunset.

**Warning**: This chapter is really long as I bunched the whole CP9 mini-arc into one chapter. Bad idea...but hey, it is my idea. AND NARUTO VS LUCCI IS FINALLY HERE!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Water 7 / Enies Lobby / St. Poplar**

News spread like fire on oil. Then it exploded into gossip and rumors. The infamous CP9 has been defeated. They were defeated by another infamous group called the Strawhat Pirates.(1)

The Strawhat Pirates fame grew as all the crew members have a bounty on their heads. Also, they have made themselves enemies to the World government.

Spandam, the leader of CP9, remained unharmed and successfully spared from the Strawhat wrath. He failed his mission in executing Nico Robin, but succeeded in obtaining the blueprints. He is safely back in Enies Lobby, rebuilding the damages.

The members of CP9 have unexpectantly disappeared. Search parties went from Enies Lobby to look for them. No one has seen hide or hair from them again.

Until now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Train Tracks**

"Goddamnit!"

The first word of the day. Spectacular. This group of assassins are now walking along the train tracks that Tom built. Two of them are currently unconcious and being carried by a kabuki and a dugong.

Kaku winced as he walked along the tracks with the rest of CP9. "C'mon Jyabura. We only gotta a little more to go to get to Water 7." He sported a a huge burn mark on his chest and have a bruise on his neck.

Jyabura, with several slash marks on his body, turned on him. "Screw you to hell. My feet are bleeding and I don't have your old ass patience!"

Kalifa sighed at the arguing males. On her stomach is a pink hoof mark.

Blueno just stared at the direction he is going. He has no indication of wounds or being hurt.

Kumadori, carrying Lucci, cried out, "Yoyoi! We can make it to Water 7! I swear on the soul of Kami-sama."

The wolfman muttered. "I'll swear I'll kick your ass if you dont shut up."

Fukurou also remained silent while carrying Naruto. "Chapapa! Jyabura. I don't think Kumadori can do that even if he tried."

While Kumadori started yelling at Fukurou, Kaku rubbed his neck. "Damn. Those guys really did a number on us didn't they?"

Blueno nodded. "Hai. We underestimated them and thus defeated."

Jyabura huffed and puffed. "Tch. They got lucky. Next time, I'll be kicking their asses."

Kaku and Kalifa rolled their eyes. Kalifa spoke up. "I got to say. I'm troubled that Lucci and Naruto were defeated."

Jyabura looked at the blonde boy on Fukurou. "I understand the brat. His opponent was looking for blood. And it was his. But he doesn't have that any slash marks on his body. Weird."

He looked at his so-called rival to be. "On the other hand. The pussy got his ass handed by a living condom. Now thats weird."

Kaku sighed and shook his head at his ex-mentor words.

They heard a shout from their comrade. "Yoyoi! We've reached the grand city of Water 7!"

They all looked at the city before them. Jyabura raised an eyebrow. "It's a fricking dump!" He turned to his long nose comrade. "I thought you said this place was 'beautiful'" He emphasized the word beautiful with a childlike voice.

Kalifa pushed up her glasses. "It seems the Aqua Laguna has happened after we left." Remembering the tidal wave that comes every so often.

Kaku shrugged. "Oh well. It's still not that bad I guess."

Jyabura widened his eyes as a certain thought finally occured to him. "Wait! What the hell are we going to do!? Didn't you guys tried to kill the mayor or some shit?"

Blueno, Kaku and Kalifas eyes widened. They really haven't thought of that. One word came out of Bluenos mouth that should say it all for them.

"Damn."

Jyabura snorted. "Yeah. Damn is right. Now what!?"

Blueno lifted a finger. "I believe that there is another city that the Sea Train tracks are connected to. St. Poplar."

Kaku nodded. "Yeah. That place doesn't really interact with Water 7, so they shouldn't know that we assassinated Iceburg."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**St. Poplar**

St Poplar is peaceful town on the water. It is about as half as magnifcent as Water 7. People come and go as they take peaceful vacations here instead of the sounds of construction and yelling in Water 7. The people there are also friendly to everyone who comes and welcomes them with open hands.

"Hey! Those guys are the one that tried to kill Iceburg-sama!" "Les' get em!"

"Wow. I stand corrected." Jyabura turned to yell at his former pupil. "NO SHIT DUMBASS!"

Just as the mob of people were about to get them, a huge shadow loomed over the street. Beginning with a huge step on the ground, cherry blossoms flew by the kabuki. He opened his eye and reached his hand out to signal them to stop. When they did so, Kumadori spoke up,

"Yoyoi! We come in peace! No worries my people. We have come here to repent for our sins. So please! Forgive the actions of my group." He bowed. The group behind him all thought, 'His group?'

"Les' still get em!"

The mob got even close, when suddenly one of the townspeople noticed something. "Hey. Wait a minute. Are those people injured?" The rest seemed to look where the man pointed out.

"Yeah. He's right." "Oh great. Duty calls." "I know right?"

The CP9 were confused at what the people were talking about. Fukurou asked the question on their minds. "What's going on?"

The mob sighed all together. A woman stepped forward. "Well. As Water 7 is a city of mostly shipwrights, we are a city of doctors."

A man stepped forward. "Yeah. Our duty is to treat the injured. No matter what the crime."

Kalifa raised an eyebrow. "So...you're willing to let us go?"

All of them nodded. Another man laughed sheepishly. "But..."

CP9 was expecting a problem with that but. An ambush. A trick. Deceivery. What they didn't expect is that the people held out their hands. All said in perfect sync, "It's gonna cost you."

Every CP9 member dropped in exhaustion, except for Blueno. He just said what they were gonna say.

"Damn it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**St. Poplar - Hospital - Two Days Later**

(Mindscape)

_...Why did we pay the brats bills and not the pussy..._

'Jyabura. Hot blooded as ever.'

_...Language. The reason is that his costs less and we need an extra hand for Luccis treatment..._

'Kalifa. Hmm...Lucci's hospitalized? Never thought I'd see the day.'

_...Yoyoi. Naruto-san shll wake up soon. I see the aura within him rising to the heavens. YOYOI..._

'Kumadori. Annoying as usual. Kyubi. How much time left.'

"**Three. Two. One**." "Damnit Kyubi! A little warning!"

Naruto yelled before a force lterally sent him to the wall of his midscape. He phased through it as the wall rippled. Kyubi chuckled in amusement as he remembered the kits face of shock when the boy got kicked out.

(Real World)

"GAAAAAAAH!" A scream erupted from the throat of the hospitalized blond. The shout made most of his visitors jump.

A nurse came through the door shouting, "Whats the matter!?"

Jyabura, after he almost got a heart attack, answered, "The little crap is awake."

"I am not little!" Came the angry shout of Naruto. He glared at his former sensei. He tried to get up but then his body wracked with pain, making him go back down.

The nurse nervously warned him to no overexert himself. Naruto just crossed his arms while looking at the ceiling. The nurse left seeing everything okay.

Naruto looked out the window and sees a beautiful and grand town. Most of it reminded him of Enies Lobby. Some were like Water 7. "Where are we?" He asked.

Kaku answered, "St Poplar."

Naruto nodded. He asked them what happened while he was out. They explained that the Strawhats successfully retreived Robin and left. Blueno saved them from the Buster Call effect by using his devil fruit. Spandam rebuilt Enies Lobby, while sending search parties. They overheard on of the parties that they have been outlawed.

The ex-CP9 now lives in this town. They have been raising money for rent and bills for the injured. Naruto and Lucci. That brings Naruto to here.

The boy looked at the group. "So. What do we do now?" Jyabura answered this.

"Simple. We heal the pussy and just live here." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Just like that? We're going to just quit our job and just live here?"

The rest nodded begrudgingly. Blueno pointed out something. "While it is true that we'll live here. It doesn't mean were going to live here forever. Search parties are out and we may have to be on the run."

Jyabura pounded his fist into the palm of his handed. "Run? We'll take them all on."

Kaku sighed and shook his head. "What ever you say Jyabura-senpai." Earning him a glare from said person.

Naruto just sat there and wonder. 'So this is it. This...is it.' He repeated it in his head until it finally got him. CP9 is no more. All thats left to do is just live.

He looked at all of them. They have gotten into terms into living peacefully. But he...

It was weekly routine to do missions and do the contracts given to him. He spent four years serving Justice. Now he has to just become like a...civilian?

He breathed heavily and turned his head to CP9. "You guys said that you are trying to earn money for Lucci. What do I have to do?"

Jyabura, Kaku, Fukurou, and Kumadori grinned. Kalifa and Blueno just seemed amused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**St Poplar - A while Later**

"I really shouldn't have asked."

Naruto groaned. Embaressed at what he has to do for the sake of his most cold-hearted comrade. In a clown suit, Naruto began juggling balls in ease of a pro. He has lipsticks curled up in a smile and the pink line across his whiskers made the residents of St. Poplar laughing. The eyeliner was a shade of purple and blue. His spike up hair is now a small afro. The tuxedo is now an orange polka dotted jumpsuit. Chuckles is the name.

For a while now, he has been getting some good money now. The group of CP9 were now a mini-circus, due to the abilities. But none of them had to wear what he has to endure. Plus, the little children weren't helping eather. The toddlers would try and pull his afro, the four-year olds will order him around to do tricks, and the older children would outright laugh at him.

'For Lucci, I won't massacre. For Lucci, I won't massacre. Hey. That's kind of ironic.' Naruto chanted in his head.

He looked to his right for the main attractions, the animals. Kaku would give kids a slide on his giraffe neck. Now, when Naruto learned of Kaku devil fruit, he was suprised as hell. When he saw the transformation, he laughed at the look. Thus earning him a glare from the vegitarion. Jyabura would give kids a ride or a scare. The latter earning him a few righteous blows from their mothers. Damn whiney kids. Blueno also helps by opening his doors and another to amaze the crowd.

Naruto looked slightly to his left and sees Kumadori doing his kabuki dance. Naruto could've sworn that most who watched it were mentally scarred. To the far left is Fukurou, also surrounded by children as they pull on his zipper and cheer when he yells, "Chapapa!" He look up and sees Kalifa on the roof, using her Devil Fruit to clean them and the streets.

"Onee-chan." He looked down to see a five-year old girl looking at him with the cutest expression he ever saw. On her ear is a flower.

"Yes? Anything you want Chuckles to do? Juggle? Make jokes?" The girl shook her head.

"No. I heard from Wolf-chan that you can fly! Can I see?" This comment made Naruto glare at Wolf-Chan who just whistled innocently.

"Umm...Sure." Inwardly, he forboded this will get him more attention than all of Cp9s efforts combined.

He closed his eyes and focused the chakra to his legs. They turned pearl and soon he began to ascend from the ground, making the girl go, "Ooooohhh!"

Everyone looked up to see a clown flying. The residents of St. Poplar were amazed at the spectacle before them and cheered on for him. Naruto smiled at the attention he was getting and soon he did tricks, gardnering more applause and money.

Money poured in like crazy and soon Naruto needed a burlap sack to carry all the cash.

Things were looking good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hospital**

"Yah Hay! I see you've got the money! Yah Hay!"

"Kee Hee! It's soaked though! But we'll gladly accept it! Kee Hee!"

Naruto has his mouth ajar as he stares at the doctor and nurse in front of him. Both are heavy-weighted and weird hairstyles. The nurse looks like she would kill her patient instead of saving them. The doctor looks like he should've been the clown.

Both doctor and nurse began fixing Lucci up. There was a cloud of smoke around them and the patient.

Naruto leaned to Kaku, who is the only one with him. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

The long-nose man shrugged. "No clue." He leaned to the blondes ear. "But if he isn't. Just think of all the hard work we just did."

Naruto obtained this maniacal glint in his eye. He stared at the cackling doctor and nurse. He then became face to face with a bloody bandage they pulled out from Lucci. Naruto began his daily mantra.

'For Lucci, I will not massacre. For Lucci, I will not massacre.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A few hours later**

A bright light shoned on the man. He squinted his eyes. With an irritated look, he open them. He lifted himself up, with some pain here and there. He peered out the window, only to raise his arm to cover himself from the light.

"Coo!"

His pigeon, which was right on the window sill, became ecstastic to see him alright. This brought a twitch in the mans lips, as the curved a bit upward. He raised his hand to let the bird make home on it. The bird done so with happiness.

Rob Lucci has awoken.

The door creaked open to reveal a gaping Naruto. He was shocked to see him, not awake, but the ver fact he is smiling. Rob Lucci and smiling never go together. It's like a pack of wild rabbits in a mailbox.

Naruto stuck his head out the door and put his hand to his mouth. "Hey guys! He's awake!"

Lucci heard the shuffling of feet, before the door burst open. He looked at his comrades, seeing they wore casual clothing.

Naruto wore a orange head band with the kanji of Justice planted on it. He has a yellow-striped v-neck and long blue jeans. He is wearing flowery sandals on his feet. This type of clothing got him a group of fangirls on the prowl, though Naruto is obvlivious to the fairer sex.

Kaku, has a striped shirt with a black beanie on his head.. Kalifa is wearing a white tank top, black jeans and now has a cigarrete in her mouth. Jyabura has a muscle-t and and black baggy pants. He has a grey tint sunglasses with a blue trim.

Kumadori is isn't wearing a top, but has long plack pants. Fukurou is wearing somewhat akin to Luffys clothing. Blueno also is wearing what he wore when in the Water 7 mission.

Kumadori pupmped both his fists in the air. A habit he like from Franky. "Yoyoi!" Everyone else was smiling. Jyabura though, pouted and muttered, "If only he was knocked out longer." Thinking of all the fangirls he has will shift to Lucci.

Lucci looked at all of them with a cold eye and spoke up. "Report."

Jyabura turned around with a frown. "Oh no. None of that 'report' bullshit. You need to lay off that demanding tone. You ain't the top dog of us now."

Kaku turned around and lean to whisper in the wolfmans ear. "Yeah...about that. I think he can still kick your ass anyday."

Jyaburas eyes widened at what his ex-student is saying. "What! Fine! Screw you! All of you! But I ain't taking anymore of his high and might attitude!" With that, he left the room and possibly the hospital.

Naruto looked worried at the door. "Don't worry." He looked up to Kaku. "He'll be fine."

Lucci narrowed his eyes. "I said report." He spoke with a steel edge, daring to be ignored again.

Blueno spoke up, being somwhat good at this, "As you know, CP9 has been defeated by Mugiwara. I have rescued all of us from the Buster Call effect. We are now in St. Poplar, due to Spandam outlawing us."

Lucci closed his eyes in deep thought. He has served Spandam for nearly all his life. A twitch in his eye ocurred when he thought of being outlawed by the same man who took him in. He gritted his teeth and opened them. He got out of his bed, ignoring the warnings from his ex-group. He shoved past them and went out the door.

Everyone glanced at each other. An angry Lucci is not a good one.

But both an angry Lucci and an angry Jyabura is just a titanic smack of mother earths face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Ha ha! Look! The bitch is getting up!" "He! He's just waiting for another beatdown!"_

_A young boy glared at the both of them as he rubbed his cheek. The kids always do this. The younger one deserved it though, as he bullied the older kids brothers._

_"Screw you! I'll become better than you!" He yelled to the bullies with vigor. He leapt at them to give his own beatdown. "All of you!"_

Jyabura blinked as he sat on the peir. He remembered that day. The day when he was put into CP9. Spandine saw his fierceness and wanted him to join. Jyabura wanted to turn down the offer, but when he heard that he will get stronger he gladly changed his mind.

'Fe. Dumbass mistake now. I wish I could smack karma around like the bitch she is.'

His thoughts were interrupted when he turned to see Lucci walking towards him. "Eh? What the hell do want now? A new mission? Ah wait! We're no in CP9 anymore! Don't you get that!"

Lucci just narrowed his eyes. He then got into a fighting stance. Jyabura widened his eyes. "Oh. So now I'm an outlet for your whining?"

The man in front of him just answered, "_**Soru**_!" He vanished.

Jyabura smirked and cried out, "Fuck you too! _**Soru**_!" He vanished too.

Both men of CP9 reappeared next to each other and then called out, "_**Shigan/Jougan**_!"

A shockwave rippled through the waters as both men flew from each other and crashed into the waters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_You shame me son. If you mother was alive she would agree with me that YOU ARE A DISAPPOINTMENT!" A hand was sent across the young boys face as he dropped to the dining table._

_"Sometimes I wonder if the Devil created you instead of God." The man went on with his insults. The young boy listen on with his cold face. Ever since he was born that face has shown no emotion whatsoever. His mother died and the boy didn't looked like he care, the father noticing this hated him for that._

_The boy stood up, a hard look on his eyes. The stared at his fathers angry eyes. His father got more angry and went in for the punch. "What are you looking at? YOU LITTLE SH- kuh!" _

_The man got interrupted by a knife in his heart. He stared at the killer with a now dead look. He said his final words. "You shame me my son." He dropped to the ground as the blood spread across the floor.. _

_The young boy just looked at the knife and then to his father. _

_"Hn."_

They say that life flashed before your eyes when near death. For Lucci, it seems it can be interrupted when saved. The man racked with coughs as he spat out the water. He looked at the ground and rubbed the water from his eyes.

"Yoyoi! It seems Kami decided to favor the both of us for not having the accursed fruit, my dear friend."

"Chapapa! We are the unlucky ones without any cool powers!"

Those two. They always seemed to annoy and amuse him evertime they bicker or speak. They have their uses as they probably the ones that just saved him and maybe Jyabura, due to all the others having a Devil Fruit.

"Gah! Shit! Cough Cough! Damn furry asswipe!"

Not a talkitive one, Lucci just bared by snorting in disgust at his comrade.

"Jeez. Now. I know that Jyabura would pick a fight with you anyday now. But you picking a fight? That is wierd."

Not recognizing the voice he turned and sees the blonde whiskered boy. Lucci stood up and turned to leave. "Wait. Is that it? Those two just saved your butt and now you aren't going to thank them?"

Irritation brought a twitch as the man of CP9 turned around and stared hard at the blonde.

Naruto isn't the one who just demands people to do something if they are not the type to do it. But this guy was about to die and didn't even thank the ones who saved him. He just freaking went as a clown to heal him up and now he is going to kill himself? Screw that!

"Jyabura's right. You really need to lay off that might attitude." A fist to the face, is what Naruto half-expected from the target of his scolding. Never scold to one older than you.

Naruto dropped to the ground. He looked up to to see Lucci above him. The man grabbed his collar and both of their noses were about to touch each other. Hatred stirred deep within both pairs of eyes. Fangs were shown when the blonde bared his teeth. The man started to turn yellow and fur started to grow.

What stopped them from destroying the city and each other, is eight tickets held in between them. They looked at the tickets, the hand that is holding the tickets, the arm attached to the hand, and the smile on the only female in ex-CP9.

"Kalifa-san?" Naruto asked the woman.

The woman just smiled. "I was thinking that we need some time to relax so why not go bowling. Vent out some fustrations there."

Lucci stared at her and then to Naruto. He let go of the younger member and simply walked away. Naruto straightened out his shirt and simply raised an eyebrow at Kalifa. "Bowling?"

She just smiled at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**St Poplar - Bowling Alley**

_Smash! _

A black spherical ball smashed across the white pins. This is pretty normal in bowling. Rolling the ball and getting all the pins out.

Lucci. Fustrations has him throwing the ball to the pins. It's not that effective, as he only gets one pin a time.

Behind him, Kaku, Blueno, Kumadori, and Naruto sit down and whispering to each other. Kalifa and Fukurou were getting the pizza and drinks.

"Man. Lucci doesn't know the meaning of restraint." Kaku said, while shaking his head. He simply wrote down a one on the clipboard.

Naruto crossed his arms and muttered, "Or maybe all he knows is restraint."

Blueno looked at him with a cold gaze. Though, not as cold as Lucci. "Lucci is someone that has been trained to be an assassin at a very young age. Younger than you, Naruto."

The teenage assassin looked at him. "Do you know of Luccis past?"

The man was about to say something when Kalifa came with the pizza. Fukurou came with the drinks. Blueno spoke up, "Lie. That is something that Spandam and Lucci himself knows about."

Fukurou looked around. "Chapapa! Where is Jyabura!?"

As he spoke of the devil, Jyabura came out of the bathroom. He sat down and stole Narutos slice of pizza making the jinchuriki glare at him. "Ahh. Best piss of the day."

This caused the rest to feel disgusted and Kalifa to let out a mumble, "Such sexual harrasment."

Naruto smiled at the group. This is probably the one time all of them got together in a hanging out sort of way. He closed his eyes and took a drink from his cola. As the CP9s conversation drowned out, the boy hears a conversation behind him. One of them sounded wounded.

"Haka! What's wrong?"

"Jinsue...Pirates...in town..."

Naruto opens his eyes and put down his drink on the table. "Guys." Everyone turned to him. "There are pirates in the town."

Jyabura snorted. "So? I don't see why that's got anything to do with us." He munched on his pizza after his statement.

Naruto stared at him. "We owe this town. They done som much to to us when we deserved less. The least we cn do is help." He stood up, getting a harsh reaction from Jyabura.

"Gaki! If you do this, it will bring attention to us. We don't need that attention." The man said as he stared at the boy in front of him. Naruto turned around and looked over his shoulder.

"What will hapen if the pirates succeed in wrecking chaos? More attention. That's why I'm going alone, to not gardner that attention." He walked to the door and out of it.

The CP9 were suprised at his answer and determination. Kaku sighed happily and laid back. "We really made an assassin, didn't we?" Everyone just nodded.

Lucci took this time to come back. He noticed that Naruto wasn't in the group. "Did I miss anything?" He asked emotionlessly. Everyone just nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**St. Poplar - Pier**

"Yea har har har! Yes! Scream! Shout! The candy pirates are here! Come on men! Set the fires! Kill the men! Ravage the woman! And for the children..."

A man with black fuzzy hair and two giant mints in his hair gave a thumbs up. "Take their candy away!"

The pirates cheered but the villagers sweatdropped at the last command.

"Kya!" A girl screamed as she hug her mother. A pirate seems to be harrasing her. "Oy oy. Ye got any candy on ye girly?"

The mother looked pleadingly to the pirate, while petting the girls hair with a flower in it. "Please don't harm my baby! I'll do anything."

The pirate looked up in and has his tongue out. "Anything?" Images of him and the woman going to the beach together and both of them in an ice cream truck went through his feeble mind.

The woman just nodded. The pirates smirked and pointed his sword at the alley. "Well les go over there and get it on honey. Leave the child." The mother did so despite the cries of her girl.

As the mother and pirate went inside, the man turned to her. "Alright, now I want you to- hey! what the fu-!" The pirate was greeted to a sight a blonde kid and then felt the hard flesh of his finger in his forehead.

Naruto nodded at his handiwork. "Kawarimi. You gotta love it." He looked to his right and called out, "You can come out now."

The real mother came out of the shadows and on her face is gratitude. She ran to the suprised boy and hugged him as hard as she could. "Oh thank you! Thank you! You saved me!" She released the near blue boy. Naruto had the urge to scratch behind his head but kept it in check.

"Mommy!"

They both looked to the peir and sees the mothers girl being taken away by the captain himself. The mother brought her hands to her mouth and tears came out of her eyes. She looked to Naruto to see him nod at her and henge into the disgusting pirate that nearly attacked her.

Naruto walked into the peir and walked on the ship. He looked around to see only five pirates. The others are probably in town doing whatever they please. He hears muffled cries and see the mothers daughter gagged and tied up. Narutos eyes widened in recognition. 'That's the girl who asked me to fly.' The captain of the ship walked around her.

"Yea har har har! Look at what we've got men. A hostage." He put his sword on the girls shoulder making her cry.

Naruto closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. 'Now is not the time. I have to wait for an sneak attack.' He looked on as the man kept harrassing the girl. He turned to the entrance of the boat when he heard a familiar voice yeliing about.

"Let go of me you useless sacks of shit! Let go!" Naruto looked at the person and widened his eyes. 'Jyabura?'

The said man thrashed about as two pirates got him captured. Both Naruto and Jyabura locked eyes with each other. The wolfman glared heatedly at the pirate. Naruto decided to let a little of his henge show as his eye turned sapphirre blue for a millisecond. That millisecond is all it took as Jyabura smirked and stopped thrashing. One of the pirates holding him decided to speak, "So. Calmed down, eh? Captain! We got a strong one here. Nearly took out about seven of us. Me and this guy are the only ones left."

The captain looked delighted at the news. He walked over to Jyabura. "Is that so? Well! How bout it? Would you like to join my crew?"

"Hell to your candy-ass no!" The captain looked appalled at that. "Nani!? Why not?"

"Captain!" Naruto called out from his pirate henge. "Maybe I can convince him?" He asked.

The captain thought about it and nodded. "Sure Thag."

Both Naruto and Jyabura had to hold in their laughter at Narutos henge name. Naruto stood in front of Jyabura and smirked. "So Kung Foo man. Why won't you join us?"

"Cause you guys are pathetic." The captain grew angry as the rest of the crew. One pirate cried as his feelings were hurt.

"Are there more people with you trying to take us on?" _Is our group handling the rest?_

"Yea. They'll be kicking ass and I'll surley kick all of yours as well. Count on that." _Yes. They are coming this way._

"Oh? How will you do that? You asswipe."_ How are we going to approach this?_

"I'm going to fuck you up so much, the whole worlds going to know about it." _Fuck stealth_.

"I see." _I see._

Naruto/Thag sighed and shrugged. "Well boss. I got nothing." He turned to the captain. "Let's kill him." He commented, earning a betrayed look from Jyabura.

The captain nodded and said to Naruto, "You're right. How bout you do the honors." The henged pirate nodded.

Thag took out a sword and raised it. "Wait. Let's not be hasty about this." This feared comment came from the boast Jyabura.

Thag mouthed, 'Sorry.' and brought his sword down.

"**Tekkai** fool!"

The sword cracked when it touched Jyabura and the wolfman used his strength to overpower the pirates who were holding him.

Then, six figures appeared, surrounding Jyabura. All of them made Naruto smile, though he looks scared for the part. The captain is scared shitless and he is not acting. He raised his sword and pointed at the ex-CP9. "M-men! Charge! Kill them all! The Candy Pirates will prevail!"

The pirates looked apprehensive about that command, but stupidity ruled all unimportant characters. They charge the group as their captain ordered. That lead them all on the ground groaning for their mums. The captain dropped his sword and staggered back. He looked at the group with fearful eyes. He turned to Thag, who just stood there staring at him. "Th-thag. Why aren't you doing anything?"

Thag stared at him more and then with a poof and a puff, turned back into Naruto.

The captain was shocked. All him men are probably down and it's all up to him. But all he ever need was luck and men to do the job and get this far. He then decided on another option. Make the girl useful as a hostage and hold them back.

He leaped towards his weapon, but only to find a boot on the sword. The captain looked up to see Lucci glaring at him. The captain smiled cheekily, but sweated when Lucci raised his other boot. Naruto widened his eyes and _**Soru**_ to the girl. He used his hand to cover her eyes at the upcoming incident that could scar her innocence. The boot crashed down and blood and bone scattered everywhere. Naruto winced at the brutality displayed by the cold, uncaring member of the group.

He noticed the slight movement to his right and sees the townspeople looking on with shock evident on their faces. He knows that the group can't stay here any longer. He realized that his hand is still on the girls eyes and sweatdropped. He added wind chakra to finger and cut the ropes. She took out the gag and hugged the blonde. Tears came out of her face as she buried it on the blondes leg. "Thank you Onee-san."

"Awww." The townspeople and some of CP9's hearts warmed after seeing this touching scene. Naruto just thought. 'Oh Kami. I think I'm going to cry.'

From out the crowd, the girls mother stepped forward. "Yin?"

The girl took her face out from Narutos leg and ran to her mother. "Mommy!"

They both reached each otther and hugged. Both had tears in their eyes as well as the townspeople, Kumadori, and one other.

'Kami. I think I'm crying.' Naruto turned so no one can see him and his tears. 'It's just too heart warming.'

When Naruto was done crying, he went to CP9 and silenlty asked them, "So. What do we do now?"

Kalifa sighed and explained, "Well, due to Luccis unrelentless brutality," If Lucci was sheepish, he didn't look it. There was probably a smirk if one were to look closely enough. "We probably have to leave soon."

"Plus, this little rescue and destroy might have gotten Spandam a lead on us." Kaku added in his two cents. Cheap bastard.

The blonde nodded. "Where do we go then? This is the last place connected by the sea train tracks that we have to leave."

Fukurou crossed his arms. "Chapapa! At least Lucci didn't destroy the boat."

Jyabura looked at him quizzically. "Why does that matter? Wait. You sly bastard."

Kaku intervened, "One problem, how are we going to use a boat? And where do we go?"

"Excuse me?" They turned to the voice and sees a man from the crowd. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and I wanted to thank you for saving us. There's an island really near St. Poplar. You could get there in about seven hours. I don't know much about the inhabinants so you will have to figure out for yourself."

Kalifa smiled and bowed a little. "Thank you."

Naruto felt a tug at his sleeve and looked down to see the little girl he saved staring at him. "Onee-san? Are you leaving?" He nodded. She looked to the floor and then to her mom, who nodded. She reached up to the flower of her hair and gave it to him. Naruto lips curved up and showed teeth as he closed his eyes.

He turned around and sees Jyabura, Kumadori, and Fukurou shivering and hiding behind the mast of the boat. "What's wrong?"

Fukurou pointed at the flower he held. "Chapapa! T-that flower! It's...too...pretty!" This brought a sweatdrop on Naruto.

He turned to Jyabura and raised an eyebrow. "I can understand Kumadori and Fukurou. But you?"

The questioned man simply brought his hands forward in a frantic way. "Gah! Take that...thing away!"

Naruto sighed and simply out it in his pocket. He saw that the three scared members were back to normal. Kaku came up to him and said, "Oy Naruto. Me, Kalifa, and Blueno have figured out a way to get to the island that civilian was taking about. All we have to do is open up the mast and let the winds take us. Problem is that the winds go in a different direction."

Naruto nodded. "So you guys want me to blow the winds to the island? Alright." He turned to the little girl and her mom. "I guess this is goodbye then."

The mother nodded. "Thank you. For everything you and that group has done. Good luck on the island." She turned to leave. Yin waved goodbye to Naruto. "Bye onee-chan!"

Naruto waved back with a smile creeping up on his face. As he change the winds to the island, he remembered something.

'Did she call me big sister?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Enies Lobby - Spandams Office**

A man is sitting on a chair, contemplating on what to do next. Another man stands by the window stroking his gray bierd, signifying that he is much older than the other man. He has a old and experienced look in his eyes. The experience of a coward.

The old man stared out the window, marveling at the rubble that is once Enies Lobby. When he first heard the news, he was shocked still. He became frantic that CP9 is out of his sons control. Especially Lucci. That man has been loyal to the tip. And his power greatly surpasses that loyalty.

The door opened to reveal a normal marine. The man stepped inside and saluted to the man on the desk. "Spandam-sama!" He looked to the older man and suprise took his face. "Oh!" He saluted as well. "Spandine-sama!"

The older man, Spandine, looked over his shoulder. He stroke his beard and chuckled. "Put your hand down soldier. I'm not the CP9 leader anymore."

The marine nodded and looked at Spandam. "Spandam-sama. I recieved the report from one of the search parties for CP9." The two higher authorities paid rapt attention to what the man had to say.

"The report stated that the members of CP9 was taken refuge in St. Poplar. They have been staying for over two weeks until a pirate crew attacked the town. The CP9 effectively took care of them and took their boat to an island just to the south of St. Poplar."

Spandam put his fist under his chin and closed his eys in thought. Spandine smirked at his son and turned to the marine. "Alright. Good job. Now excuse us." The marine nodded and left.

His father immediately asked a question. "How do you plan to approach CP9? They all can defeat any marines by themselves, except for the Admirals and maybe the Vice-Admirals."

This question caused Spandam to smirk. A smirk that tells one of an epiphany of great evil. "Rather simple."

He stood up and grabbed his coat. He turned his head to his father. "I'll go myself."

Spandine reached out to his son. His face in shock and probably having a heartattack. Never before has on of the Spand family ever do work themselves. "Wait! You can't be serious! What can you do what others can't?"

The answer he recieved was just a chuckle and footsteps out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Unknown Island**

A sweet smell is breathed in the blonds nose as he stepped foot on the island with the group. The ship is tied down to an oak tree in which is weirdly placed in beach. The sand felt pretty hard too like cement.

The trees has a red and yellow bark and greenish-bluish leaves. The animals looked at the group with curious eyes before scurrying off.

Naruto couldn't stand the stony sand and decided to walk on the grass. He turned his head around to watch the ex-CP9 coming towards them. 'Guess they don't really like the idea of walking on grains of steel.'

"So it seems." The Kyubi added in, wanting to have some sort of conversation. The loneliness was gnawing at him. The attempt failed as Naruto ignored him and called out to the group.

"Oy! Does anyone have a plan here?"

All of them shock there head. Lucci just stared at him. "Maybe we should check to see if theres any people here?" Kaku said.

"And food. I'm as hungry as Kumadori is loud." Fukurou said. Kumadori started to rant on Fukurous rudeness.

"We should go through the forest. Scour the island and whatnot." Naruto suggested. Everyone agreed with the plan and started their trek through the blueish-green trees. Naruto like walking through forests. It might have been the fact that he's been in the Village Hidden in the Leaves most of his life.

He couldn't help but think of what is going back there. He shook his head of such thoughts. 'No need to dwell on the past. But what about the future?' A worried thought passed through his head.

Two hours passed on, and Narto is still pomdering on his thoughts. Lucci and BLueno are silent as always. Kaku and Kalifa are conversing with each other while Jyabura interrupts with some snide comments on the two lovebirds. In turn, Jyabura get more annoyed by the Fukurou and Kumadori duo arguing to each other.

A rustle in the bushes alerted them of a prescence and immeiately went on guard. A petite hand came out of the foliage and then a small boy came out. He has somewhat akin to a hunters clothing.

The ex-CP9 felt another presence and turned to see on the tall trees another child. Next thing they knew, a whole group of children appeared from the trees, bushes, hell even from under the ground.

They all looked under ten years or so. Some were skinny has sticks, probably due to malnutrion, Naruto observed. He himself has subjected to that condition back in Konoha. One boy, who has three marks acros his nose yelled out to the group of adults. "Hey! What are you doing here!? Get out!" The rest of the children nodded.

Kaku stepped forward carefully and put his hands up in a non-threatening manner. "Hey. Hey. We're not here to hurt you. We only came to find refuge in this island."

All the kids looked confused. Kalifa sighed and stepped beside Kaku. "What he means is we here to possibly stay here."

Another kid stepped forward. He has green seaweed hair and a chubby face. "Well we don't want you here!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He growled out, scaring the boy. "Oy. We just need a place to stay. This island is obviously big enough for all of us. We won't hurt you, I swear."

The kid with the three marks gritted his teeth and cried out, "I don't believe you. You'll only betray us like those guys in white clothes. They're the ones who took us here and left us."

The CP9 widened their eyes and Kaku whispered to Kalifa, "What do they mean white clothing. You don't think it's the marines right?"

Jyabura stepped forward. Due to his menacing look, all the kids stepped back and the ones with weapon raised them. "White outfits!? What the hell do you mean!? Did they have white hats also?"

The kids nodded. A girl with a mark of a teardrop under her eye said, "Yeah. The word on the hat is marines."

That is when the ex-CP9 knew. Naruto clenched his fists. 'The marines? But that can't be! We've sworn to uphold Justice. True Justice!'

"That may be so. But there are many ways of justice. The good kind where one save the innocent. Or theres the bad kind. Where on saves the people only to twist it around for their own benefit, in which it harms the people more."

'So is our justice...the bad kind?'

"Not so. It all depends on who upholds it. You might try to do it for the good, yet who might have done evil under another upholder. That one might be that Spandam guy."

'I...see.' Naruto was too busy in his conversation that he failed to notice an oncoming arrow in his way.

The arrow almost struck when a hand swiftly grabbed it and broke it. Everyones eyes traveled from the hand to its owner. Naruto was shocked at who it was. "Lucci..."

The said man glared at the kids with a steely gaze. The children were all about to run when he took a step forward. Eyes widened, Naruto got in Luccis way. "Wait!"

The blonds blue eyes met with Luccis. "What are you going to do with them?"

The cold hearted man uphold his reputaion as the coldest Ciper Pol when he simply said, "Justice."

Naruto only could gape in shock at the man-no, machine in front of him. The whiskered blond knew what he had to do. He settled into a fighting stance, shocking the others.

Lucci narrowed his eyes and asked, "Hmm? What are you doing boy?"

Determined and with a stone look in his glowing pearl eyes eyes, the jinchuriki replied, "True Justice."

Lucci just glared at the boy and stepped back. He closed his eyes and smirked. Yet again another person has defeated him...(2)

Naruto relaxed and turned to the children, who stared in awe at the boys coolness. The blonde looked at all of them and sighed. "So you kids have been through a lot eh?"

All of them nodded. Naruto smiled and sat down. He beckoned them to sit down. "Well...let me hear you stories."

_Five hour later_

It was getting dark and all the children were asleep. All the adults looked at the sleeping children and Naruto who is underneath some of them.

The group decided to start a fire, with some logs and Kumadoris fire trick. They all sat down, except for Lucci who sat down on a tree branch.

"So the gaki now has little gakis great." Jyabura said as he ate a piece of meat from nowhere.

Kalifa sit cross-legged and is reading a book she brought along. "Atleast he calmed them down and befriend us."

Kaku nodded. "A good thing too. Killing children wasn't on my to-do list. Not today. Not ever."

"Yoyoi! That is the spirit Kaku-san." The boisterous yell earned him a couple of "Shhhs" from the group.

"It seems these children are the only ones living on this island. As the only adults left, we may have live here." Blueno commented while laying down on his sleeping bag.

"I want to train them." They all turned to the new voice, shocked at what he is saying.

Naruto sat up and looked at all of them. "They remind me of me when I was their age. I can't stand that they're going through this much loneliness because of marines. I just want to help them at least."

Jyabura crossed his arms and shook his head. "Whatever. Do what you want. I'm not gonna be Jyabura-sensei again."

A small smile appeared on Kakus face. "Kaku-sensei. That sounds nice. Okay. I'll train them. A new generation of CP9 doesn't sound bad."

Kumadori raised his arms. "Hai! We shall teach them the ways of Kamis divine justice! Yoyoi!" Thus again earning another set of "shhhs"

Kalifa smiled at Naruto. "You really want to do this?" Recieving a nod, she sighed. "Okay. I'll train the children in the ways of modesty."

Fukurou scratched his chin. "Chapapa. I never intended to be a sensei." He saw the look of glee on Kumadoris face and glared at him. "But I'll do what I can to save them from Kuamdori!" "Oy!"

A silent nod from Blueno told volumes.

Naruto looked up to the tree. "How about you Lucci..." He then thought of what hell he'll put them through compared to his own. "Nevermind!"

The blonde grinned. "This is it! A new generation of CP9! Here we come!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown Island - The next day

"Okay. Twist your hip for the real kicker, or punch! Alright!"

"Hai Naruto-sensei!"

The blonde scratched the back of his head and blushed yet again. It was probably the fifth time the blood crawled up to his cheeks.

He looked over to Kalifa, treating some of the sick or skinny ones. Lucci just stood there ignoring everything around him. Jyabura crossed his arms in boredom. Kumadori was dancing raising the spririts of any depressed child there, only to scare them. Fukurou is informing them of what CP9 is. Kaku is teaching sworsmanship for those who want to learn.

Blueno stood by Naruto, pointing out any tips that Naruto can't. The blonde thought it should be a job to be a teacher if Blueno wasn't an assassin.

Jyabura looked defiantly at the ground. He didn't want to teach a bunch of gakis and tell them not to wet their pants.

He heard someone sitting next to him and sees the boy with three marks sitting down with a huff. The boy looked up to the sky. "I don't want to be trained."

Jyabura smirked. "Me too kid. Don't want to tell your pansie ass what to do. Now why don't you want to get trained."

The boy just glared heatly at the man. "I don't trust you."

The wolfman chuckled and patted the boy on the head. "Well shit kid. I don't like you either." One can only sweatdrop because in Jyaburas mind, this is the definition of fun.

Lucci just stood there trying to find some godamn peace around here. He felt something brush against his leg and he opened one eye to see who it is. It was just that girl with the teardrop marking.

"Um. Sorry sir." She bowed her head.

Lucci just closed his eye and hmphed for the day. Turns out he just got an apprentice.

Kumadori kept on dancing, making the children run in fear. He kept thinking that they were shouting for joy. He looked around to see nobody there. He sighed in happiness. He heard crying and saw a little boy sniffling.

The kabuki walked over and saw it was the seaweed hair boy. "Yoyoi! Whats wrong little one! Surely Kumadori can help."

The boy just wiped his tears and looked at the man. "It's nothing."

The kabuki man smiled and put a fist on his heart. "If it's nothing, I'll be going then!"

"No wait!" He smiled and turned to the boy. "It's just. I miss my mommy. She always helped me when other kids made fun of my hair."

Kumadori just had a earsplitting grin. "Ah. Yes. I too miss Okaa-san. She would care for me as I became nothing in everyones eyes."

Instead of making the boy sympathized, it only served him to cry a lot more. Leave it to Kumadori.

"Well well well. If it isn't my old group of assassins. I've been looking for you everywhere. Seems I finally found you guys." All the children and adults turned to see only one man.

Spandam smirked at the CP9. "I see you've taken yourself to help these children. No matter. I've taken it to myself to make you all come back.

All the while this is going on, the teardrop girl, the scarred boy and the seaweed head, came back to the rest of the children by Naruto. Blueno whispered in the blondes ear. "Listen. Naruto. Take the children and get away from here."

Naruto turned in shock. "What!" He whispered hashly.

BLueno did not waver and looked at Spandam as he whispered, "I have this feeling, that man is not the same weakling before you joined CP9. I think..." He trailed off.

He turned his head to Naruto. "Besides. These children are a burden if they stay. You need to protect them."

Naruto looked at in with sympathy. "Blueno..."

He looked at all the children. He saw what they can do. What they can be. 'Maybe Blueno saw it too.' He sighed. "Kids. We need to leave. Remember those men in white outfits? Thats their leader. So we need to go. Now."

The children nodded and soon all of them left.

"Wait! Are you serious. You think you can take us all on with just you. What a joke!" Jyabura laughed. He kept on He kept on laughing when Spandam just walked right up to him. Laughter turned into gasps of pain as a fist went straight onto his stomach.

He then heard before he lost conciousness, "This is no joke. This power in my hands. I don't see why you fear the power...of a devil fruit."

The wolfman dropped to the ground. Spandam smirked at them as he unclenched his fist.

Riki Riki ni Mu: Grants the user strength with each passing day.

The ex-CP9 couldn't believe at how Jyabura fell in just one punch. The wolfman is definitely not a pushover. It seems now Spandam can make that happen.

All of ex-CP9 looked at each other. They then turned to Fukurou. The owl understood. He focused on Spandams douriki. What he saw shocked him like lightning. "N-nani!? CHAPAPA! His douriki i-its about 7000!"

All of CP9s eyes widened. Even Spandam was shocked. He didn't know he was that powerful! Using his shock for an advantage, all of CP9 charged foward.

A smirk crawled on the Pandas lips.

_30 minutes later_

"Sigh...Sigh...Sigh..."

"My my Lucci. You never cease to amaze me. You always were my favorite."

Said man just glared at his ex-leader. Lucci was down on his knees. Bruises, cuts. They were all over his body. Spandam, on the other hand, had nothing.

The leader of CP9 put his foot on Luccis chest amd with enough pressure, pushed the mighty assassin to the ground. Spandam looked at his hand and clenched and unclenched it, marveling at his power. He looked around with a frown. "Well. It seems Naruto gotten away. Damn it. That leaves a hole."

A second later, a finger went inside his chest. Spandam looked at who did it and and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness Naruto. You didn't miss our reunion. I'm glad."

The aforementioned blonde is now enraged. "You..." He growled out. "Why do you want us back!?"

Spandam closed his eyes and smiled. "My pawns are need where they belong. With me."

A fist was sent across his cheek. The finger still is inside his chest. "And those kids. What are they to you!"

Spandam wiped across the blood of his mouth. "They too are pawns Naruto. Can't you see? It is all for the greater good. For Just-" Another fist. "Bullshit! I've had enough of you twisted justice!"

A depp breath was all it took to get Naruto calm. With another glare, he asked, "Last question. Why do you want me so desperately?"

A chuckle was his answer. "That's your last question? Look at whats inside of you! Nine tails of unbridle power. Under my control. I'll protect what I cherish the most! What I cherish is what everyone will want to die for! And I'll never let them have it!"

Spandam screamed as he sent his own punch across Narutos face. "Never!"

Naruto stumbled back. His eyes widened as he stared into the mad look on his leaders face. The blonde just closed his eyes and simply said, "Fine."

_Pop!_

Spandams eyes expanded at the cloud of smoke that was once his prized weapon. He gritted his teeth and screamed out to the skies. "DAMN YOU DEMON!!!"

When his voice ceased, Spandam just looked down on Lucci. "Guess you'll just have to do..." He said in sorrow.

His eyes caught something. "Wait a minute. What it this?" He knelt down and put his fingers on the mans eyelids. He opened them and a chuckle escaped from his mouth. "Why yes. You'll do just fine."

Spandams black dots stared at Luccis crimson eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Unknown Island**

Feet swiftly landed on the grass.

_What now..._

The trees are their only opponents left

_CP9..._

Fatigue came to play minutes after

_Their over..._

Sweat dripped on the forehead.

_I'm the only one left..._

Pants were next as they needed to catch a breath.

_I need to save them..._

With each ticking second,

_Who can help me...?_

Their time was running out.

_Who can do the impossible...?_

Sun covered strands helped the others back to their feet.

_Wait..._

The cerulean eyes met with the ocean.

Defeating Rob Lucci was impossible...

A gasp as an epiphany blew across his face.

_The one who defeated that man..._

A smile came on Naruto Uzumakis face as the new road is upon him.

_Monkey D. Luffy_

'I just hope he has one more spot on his crew.'

XTO BE CONTINUEDX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**A major twist. What is that? Raging fans I hear? Yay!**

**Well. This is the end of the first part of Cipher Pol Kyubi. The end of CP9...**

**At this, I bid you guys adieu for about...three months. I'll be lazing off and taking time with my other fic. Probably make a new one. Then comes the second part...Strawhat!**

**(1) I don't like saying Mugiwara. It's better sounding off of other people.**

**(2) THE EPIC DUEL BETWEEN NARUTO AND LUCCI! **

**Parings are decided. Be suprised...**

**What to expect off of the new arc? Well...there Naruto. More of NaruxKuina will come into play. Thriller Bark won't be in my fic. It already happened intune with this chapter. Oh! And even more twists! YAY!**


	31. Strawhat:Prologue

**I'm back! Most of you are thinking 'yes!' when reading this. Then again, most of you will just skip this...**

**Anyways here it is. Cipher Pol Kyubi Part 2 - Strawhat! As from the last chapter and title, yes Naruto will join the strawhats. Sorry if I took such a steep turn on the story, but I planned this like a year before I started this fic. **

**I have to thank you all you beared with me so far and double the thanks to those who reviewed my story. I deeply appreciate them.**

**Now for what to expect from this exciting new arc. New plot twists. Yay! No more original arcs for a while. I'll be with the cannon. More comedy. Hey, these are the strawhats were talking about and yes Naruto will have his own running jokes. Any Naruto characters coming in this? Oh hells yes. LOTS.**

**Nowontothestory**

**Title Page: Naruto holds up a a finger. On this finger is a strawhat. Behind him are two faces. A boy with a scar under his eye, and a man whos eye are that of a leopard.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You horrible people! Hacchin's going to beat you all up, you hear me!?" A young girl screamed as she tries to squirm. Two men were holding her arm and her...tail. The girl is actually a mermaid. She has light green hair and a pink scaled tail. They are in a jail-like place.

A man walks up to her with a smug smile on his face. He laughs at her as her holds her chin. "Ohoh! Now this is a rarity! This will fetch a good price! A real fiesty one too and in good shape!"

The girl glared at him and then stuck her tongue at him. "Bleehh!!"

What was a smile now turned into an angry and ugly snarl. The man slapped the girl in the face. sending her to the ground. Then, he starts to stomp on her repeatedly. "You little scum of fish!"

His suboridinates try to stop him, so as to not harm the merchandise. When they calmed him down, the mermaid yelled at them. "You'll see too!! Hacchin's going to come and he's going to get you for this!!!"

The man who assaulted her muttered, "Still with the retorts." After that, his face went into shock and pain, as if someone punched him. Then, a line of blood appeared on his face. His peons cried out in worry, but the mermaid looked him with just cunfusion and slight happiness.

In one of the cells, a big huge man looked beside him and muttered under his breath. "Oi. Jii-san. Stop playing already. That burst of spirit. That was you right. Just who the hell are you!?"

The said old man with gray hair in a brown garb, just stared at the mermaid and replied. "Me? I'm just an old man in coating trade. And I can't help ignore a beautiful young girl in need."

Former First Mate of the Roger Pirates. "The Pirate King's Right Hand" **Silvers Rayleigh**

The man though scratched his chin with one finger. "Though I don't know how he got a cut on his face." He looked to his right and closed his eyes. He smiled and asked, before taking a sip of his canteen, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

The one he is talking to, is a boy sitting on a stack of crates. The boy is dressed in a white tuxedo. He has a black and red striped tie. On his face are three whisker marks on each of his face. He has a mixture of cerulean-pearl in his eyes. His blonde hair glows even in the gloominess of this place. The boy smirked. "Age really is getting to you old man. I just swing my legs and you're blaming me for a cut ten yards away?"

Former Member of Cipher Pol 9. "Cipher Pol Ghost." **Uzumaki Naruto.**

The old man Rayleigh, laughed. "Ha ha! You're probably right. I am getting pretty old."

"Getting? You already are." "Hey..."

Both boy and old guy laughed. Rayleigh looked at the kid. "I like you. You remind me of me when I was your age. What's your name boy."

The boy looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Uzumaki Naruto. Why?"

"Like I said, I like you. The names Rayleigh." The old man introduced himself. The giant next to him started.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Silvers Rayleigh! That's who you two are?" Both said boy and old guy looked each other with confusion.

"You're famous/You're famous?" Both asked each other. The old man's eyebrow ticked and annoyingly looked at Naruto. "You've never heard of me? I am pretty famous. Being the right hand man of the pirate king, you know."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not really that up to date with most people. Only the Shikibukai, Yonkai, and now the supposed Eleven Supernovas, I guess. I could've been up there with them. If only my bounty was 10,000 beli higher."

Rayleigh whistled. "Sheesh. Not bad for a kid. First bounty." He recieved a nod. "Jeez. That might be a bit too much for a firsties. What'd you do?"

Naruto scratched his chin. "Well...I used to be a part of a marine organization called CP9." He lightly hear beer being spit out next to him. "Things didn't go well so I...

_Flashback_

_Naruto looked at the kids around him. All of them were pretty amazed at the beautiful blue ocean in front of them. One girl remarked it's the same as his eyes, to which he blushed in embarresment._

_On the beach, are two boats. The Candy Pirates and supposedly a marine boat that Spandam came from. Naruto looked down at all the children. It would make the devil proud to let these children suffer here or with Spandam. But now he has a goal. But he can't leave the children. _

_A light bulb brightened._

_Naruto nodded with conviction. He looked down on the children. "Okay guys. This is where we split."_

_All the children looked back at him with disbelief and betrayal. _

_"What!" "You can't do that!" "Please! Onee-san! Don't leave us!"_

_Naruto sighed and raised his hands to silence them. "Okay. Heres how it goes. You all are going to place called St. Poplar. The people are really nice. You are to tell them that CP9 sent you and explain the situation. As for me, well my buddies back there needs help. I need help as well. So I'm going to go another way. Understand?"_

_All the kids just shook there head, earning another sigh from Naruto. "Okay...just get in the boat kiddies."_

Flashback end

"You bastard." Rayleigh growled out angrily. "How could you leave those children to their deaths!"

Naruto blinked. "But I just simply out them on a boat and pushed it to the town."

Before Rayleigh can respond, a gruff voice rang out, "Numbers 15 and 16. Let's go."

"NO! Stop this! Please! I don't want to go to be a slave! Agh!" A man cried out as he is being dragged by some clown looking men. One of them smiled evilly and took a tranquilizer and stabbed him with it.

Whil this is going down, Naruto faintly heard, "Hacchin..." to his right. He looks to see the girl looking gloomily down to the floor. He sighed and got off the boxes, getting the attention of the old man next to him.

He walked over to the girl. "Hey." She didn't look or say anything. He put a hand on her shoulder, to which she became stiff. "Don't worry."

She turned her head a little. Naruto continued, "You won't become a slave." She turned her head to see his smiling, overconfident face. "I can count on that."

The mermaid face took a little shock, but then a small smile appeared on her face. Naruto couldn't help but feel happy to see the smile on her face. "What's your name?"

The mermaid responded. "Caimie."

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. "Uzumaki Naruto."

He would've said more if the gruff voice didn't interrupt again. "Girl. You're up." Two men came to carry her into a tank for her to swim in.

She struggled and cried out to Naruto. "Please save me! You said you would!" But Naruto just kept on looking at her.

When she and the men were out of view, Naruto turned to Rayleigh. "Old man..."

The old man just smirked and got up from his seat. "Yeah. I was getting bored anyway." He turned to the giant next to him. He smirked and then the chains on the giant broke. "Come with us. You'll live longer."

The giant nodded and the three went to go out of the cell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Five hundred million beli!"

A shocked silence swept throught the whole audience room. A fat man in a space suit repeated himself. "I'll bid five hundred million beli for that mermaid."

The seller was flabbergasted himself. The sound of _ching ching _was heard in his head.

An orange haired girl has a horrified expression on her face. "We don't nearly have enough."

The mermaid for sale, Caimiie, banged on her tank. "Hacchin! Help me! Get me out of here!"

The said merman, Hacchin, stood with the orange haired girl with an angry face. He could bearly hear the words being said. "Any higher offers. If not, we'll end the bid on the mermaid then!"

"Nyu. Now it's come to this. Guess I'll have to take her by force then." The starfish beside the merman yelled at him.

"Don't be a fool! What're going to do about the collar around her neck. It'll explode! Remember!?" The starfish tried to talk some sense into Hacchin.

The seller clapped his hands. "Well, times up. Caimie is sold!"

A man in the audiance stood up to leave. He has a rockstar look. He scoffed. "What a complete farce."

Just as he was going to walk away, a huge explosion occured on the wall. "What's that?" The rockstar man exclaimed.

"RAAAAAAAAAAGH!?" A boy with a strawhat shouted as he decimated through the wall. He then got confused and looked around. Then, he spotted the mermaid in the fishtank.

"Oh! CAIMIE!" He started to run to her, but got held by Hacchin. "Wait, Strawhat! What are you trying to pull!?"

"Whaddya mean! Caimies right there!" Luffy started to stuggle against the octo-arms.

Hacchin cursed. "Yes. But with an exploding collar! And a tenryuubito are also involved so please..."

"AAAAAGH!" A shrill scream shook the room. They both turned to a rich noble who pointed at Hacchin. "A fishman!"

Other nobles and people started to recoil in fear as well. Seeing Hacchin distracted. Luffy ran towards Caimie.

"I'm coming for you, Caimie!"

Hacchin tried to stop Luffy, but the nobles kept throwing rocks at him, making disgusted remarks. Luffy was about to run towards through some men, but a gunshot bang throught the room. He stopped midrun and slowly turned around, missing Caimies scream.

On the steps, is a bloody Hacchin. On top of him, is the giddy nobleman who bought Caimie. The man. Luaghter erupted from his. "Hoho-haha! I sure got the fishman! I sure sorted him out!"

Shadow covered Luffy's eyes as he heard the nobles beside him talk, "Ahh! Thank goodness he shot it." "I was sure it would kill us. The disgusting beast."

"Oh father! Look at me! I caught a fish!" The man who shot Hacchin danced in joy. "An octopus for free!"

Luffy starts to walk towards the man with a clenched fist ready to blow. He felt a hand grab his own. "Wait Luffy!"

The boy turns to see Hacchin there. "You can't...it...was...my fault. You promised, remember! Besides, I did horrible things back when I was with Arlong. This is my just desserts. I'm so sorr-"

_BANG!_ "Stupid fish! Blabbing your mouth even though I shot you!"

The man angrily said as he shot another bullet at Hacchin, but missed. The man skin started to turn pale when his eyes met Luffy's. Then he wanted to squeal when the boy came straigh up to him. He then got angry and started to shoot the strawhat captain. "And don't get me even started with you!"

_BANG!_

That...wasn't the sound of a gun shot. It was the sound of a fist being plowed into a glass tank and a face. A body hit the floor, causing smoke, and everyone turned white like a sheet in fear.

Luffy cracked his knuckles, ignoring everones expression. He turned to his crew and laughed. "Sorry guys. Now an admirals going to come, right?"

Zoro sighed and sheathed his sword. "Why'd you go and punch him? I would've sliced him myself."

Nami walked over to Hacchin and checked on him. "Hachi! Hang in there!"

Said man worridly looked at her. "Nyu, what have you done?"

The orange haired girl responded. "Well hey, it's Luffy after all."

Franky looked at the body. "Well I guess that settles our plan then."

"It's gotta be backstage! The key to Caimies collar." Said Chopper.

Another man in a spacesuit-like thing shouted to Luffy. "You! How dare you lay your lowly fingers on my son! I shall cut them up when I'm done with you!"

The people started to scream. "He made the tenryuubito mad!" "Run for it!"

The same man in the spacesuit grabbed his gun. "Do you have any idea what will happen if you rise against the descendants of the creator of this world!?"

When he was about to shoot, Sanji appeared in front of him and kicked the gun out of his hand. Zoro narrowed his eyes, wanting to cut the the spacesuit guy himself.

A man in knightly armor stepped forward. "How dare you touch Rosward-sei!" Only to recieve a foot to the helm by Sanji.

The cook yelled to his crew members, "Move it! We have to get Caimi free!"

Franky took this time to go. "I'm on it!"

Everywhere in the slave auction, a knight is fighting a Strawhat member. Though the knights will never have the chance of tasting victory. Luffy yells to the sky. "Caimie's not a thing you can sell! She is our friend!"

Off in the distance, you can hear, "Let's put this scum in place! Call an Admiral!"

Zoro narrowed his eyes and called to Sanji as he took out his swords, "Get down! **Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou**!"

He let out a wave and sliced Caimies tank without harming her in the process. Then, Sanji bend his body forward and angrly called to Zoro. "OY! Marimo! You trying to kill us!" "Yes!"

Hacchin smiled and called to Caimie. "Caimie Just wait right there!"

Caimie nodded. "Okay! Hacchin...everyone..."

Just then, everyone hears screaming. "You know! I never said I could fly! My arms are completely useless! Ayieeee!"

They look up to see a skeleton with an afro, a woman with hand wings, and a young man with casts for arms and a long nose. The skeleton and the woman land safely, but the long nose boy landed harshly.

Right on Rosward-sei.

This led to a woman in a spacesuit scream. "Father!"

Luffy screamed in relief. "Usopp!" To the long nose. "Robin!" To the woman who is breaking some mens backs. "Brooke!" To the skeleton who is slashing and stabbing mens toes.

Usopp turned to Luffy. "Where's Caimie!"

Luffy pointed at her. "She's over there. But we have to get that bomb thingie off her neck!"

"Oh. It seems the marines are here Mr. Strawhat." Luffy turned to the one who spoke to him. A man who is laying back on his seat. He has somewhat a goatee and panda eyes. Behind him, is a bear.

"Who are you!? And what's with the bear!?" Luffy asked the man.

Robin looks at the man and says, "Trafalgar Law! Luffy, that man is a Nova like you." Luffy responded with a question, "The bear too!? Sogoi!"

They hear the seller yelling to the spacesuit woman. "Please Shalulia-guu. Proper payment has yet to be maid!"

"Shut up! I'm going to kill this mermaid if they want her so much!" The woman took out her gun and pointed it at Caime. "Now...time to die!"

"Shit! Caimie!" Sanji cried out. Every crew member started to run towards the woman. Yet, the woman saw a white leg coming towards her face.

"See Giant-kun! This place is total chaos!" An old man walked into the scene talking to the giant, as the boy who kicked Shalulia-guu landed on his white fancy shoes. "Well. The auction's over. I've stolen the money. Time for more gambling!"

The man turned to the boy in the white tuxedo. "So. Uzumaki. What are going to do now?"

Naruto is facing Caimie, who smiled to see him save her. His back is turned to everyone else in the room. He shrugged, answering the old man's question.

The old man shook his head and looked at everyone. "Huh? Why's everyone looking at me? Is my sexiness finally recognized." Tears appeared on his face. "After all these years!?"

Hacchin stared in shock at the old man. "Rayleigh!"

Chopper looked at the octopusman. "The coating engineer?"

Rayleigh smiled at Hacchin. "Oh! Hacchin! Good to see you." He looked at the Strawhats. "So you gus saved him, huh?"

He closed in eyes. Then, he opened them and everyone felt a force. Except for the Strawhats and other pirates, all the people fell to the floor.

Usopp screamed. "Wha-What did the old man do!?"

Sanji muttered. "What is he?"

Rayleigh smirked and stared right into Luffy's eyes. "And now...I've been waiting to meet you. Monkey D. Luffy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Shabondy Archipelago Grove 1:Human Shop**

"Surely this is no laughing matter!" The seller of the human shop, Disco, talks through the Mushi-Mushi.

From the other line, a mans sinister laugh comes through the Mushi's evil face. "Hehehehe."

The man starts to beg, "Mr. Doflamingo...where are you now. This shop will be ruined and the Roswald family is here!"

"Hehehehe! Slave trade is yesterdays news, you idiot."

Disco angrily yells, "What!"

"Ouch...not in the ear. Smiles is the new trend now, you hear? So don't ever call this number again. As for the shop, I'll leave that to you. Heheheh!"

"Disco-san is not avaible now." A young boy smoothly talks to the sinister man. In the backround, Disco is on the floor, with his face on the floor.

"Oh? Who is this now?"

Blue-pearl eyes narrow. "Just someone who will hunt you down one day."

"Oooooooooh. A fanboy. I hate those. But you seem different."

The young boy doesn't repond for a minute. Then, "Know this. I will kill you for all the pain you caused me and my friend. The Cipher Pol Ghost will haunt you till death."

"I see. Hehe...Hehe...HAHAHAHAHA!!! That is rich! And yet I don't care. But to make things interesting, I'll be waiting for you. Uzumaki. At the new world. Meet me for the battle of the future!"

"The Royal Shichibukai VS The Whitebeard Pirates!"

_Beeeeeeeep_

As the line cut off, Naruto sighs angrily. "So...he knows my name." He crushes the speaker of the Mushi-Mushi.

"**That won't matter kit. This just says how devious that man is**."

'True. But now I'm kind of curious of this Ages of Smiles and this war.'

"**Who knows. But if he is there, then you should participate in this war**."

'...'

"Hmph."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walks to the auction place just in time for an explosion to occur in his face. As he coughs, he sees Rayleigh by Caimi. She doesn't have her collar anymore.

"Jeez. Old man. If you wanted to kill me, then couldn't you have just used your spirit thing to do it?"

Everyone looked at Naruto. Different reactions occured. Rayleigh sighed. Caimie smiled. Hacchin and Brooke are indifferent. The others...

"AHH!!! CP9!" Luffy yelled as Zoro took out his sword and charged Naruto.

Robin looked at Naruto with a horrified expression. "If he is here then are the others...?"

Chopper squealed and run around.

Usopp lookes at the casts on his arms in sadness. 'So. He's here to finish the job.'

Naruto looks at Zoro with shock and fear. "Shit." He blocked the mans sword with his arm. He reinforced it with chakra, to increase the defence. He used his foot to pivot and twirled around Zoro to face Luffy.

"Monkey D. Luffy." He ducked to avoid Zoros swipe without looking at the swordsman. "You said you would become Pirate King, right?"

Luffy tilted his head to the side at the sudden question, but nodded. "Yosh! I will become the Pirate King! CP9 Teme!"

Naruto sighed as he faded into chakra when Zoro stabbed him, suprising everyone in the room. Trafalgar Law muttered. "A devil fruit user, eh? Logia too. Damn."

Naruto continued talking in his chakra form. "If so..." He bowed down on the floor to Luffy. "Then would you..."

Brooke laughed. "Yohohohoho! I see now!"

Franky raised his sunglasses. "Eh!?"

Robin gasped. "Can it be?"

Chopper looks on in anticipation.

Sangi sighed and shook his head.

Usopp yelled in fear. "Oh no!"

Nami slapped her forehead. "No. Not another one."

Zoro widened his eyes in anger at what the blonde is about to do. "Teme."

Luffy blinked.

Naruto still bowing said, "Monkey D. Luffy, future Pirate King, will you allow me to become a Strawhat?"

A second hasn't even passed by. "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here it is. First Chapter of the new part.

I hoped you enjoyed it. If it sucked...blame my sickness. Know what? Just blame me...with your scrumptious delicous **reviews**.

_**REVIEWS!!!**_

Oh. One more thing. Narutos wanted name is "Cipher Pol Ghost" because the camera guy doesn't know about the Kyubi and Naruto looks like a ghost in his chakra form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cipher Pol Ghost**

**Real Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**DOB:October 10**

**Age:14**

**Allies:Cipher Pol 9(Former)**

**Bounty:90,000,000**

**Dead or Alive**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	32. Strawhat:Explain Yourself!

**Yeah...Naruto joined the Strawhats. **

**Nice.**

**Oh my god. All these reviews because of one chapter. I'm sorry lemme take a minute to just cry. (1 second later) Done. Thank you all for your reviews, they are helpful, as they keep me writing.**

**I've been noticing the increase on concerns on Naruto having a Logia Fruit. Such as why isn't he as strong as other Logia users as he has unlimited ungodly amounts of chakra ya? Well that is simple. **

**Experience.**

**Yes. Yes. This excuse has been overused but think about it. Every Logia user is about thirty years old and older. They probably have plenty of usage and control with the Logia as it is what they use the most.**

**Naruto on the other is fifteen and got his fruit about...three years ago. Add to the fact, theres all the other stuff he has to depend on and training. Jutsus, Rokushiki, Wind Element, kenjutsu and Kyubis chakra...kinda. See where I'm going with this? Don't worry. Naruto will get the proper training on his devil fruit and jutsus because of what? He'll be meeting a Naruto character soon. :)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own One Piece and that other manga, Nayruuto.**

**Title Page: Naruto simply holds a card to the audiance. On this card is the words, 'DEAD LAST'**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cipher Pol Mini-Arc

**A red haired man is shaking hands with a blue skinned man. The blue-skinned then left with his red cloud cloak. A tanskinned princess with scars on her face, waved at the blue-skinned and blushed to the red haired man. The mad scientist laughed as another experiment is unleashed, a machanical owl, to which a girl screamed in fright of them. Another man tried to calm the girl down...with his non-lethal poision daggers. The red-haired man shook his head and looked up to the sky.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Human Shop**

"You idiot!" Nami yelled as she bashed Luffy across the head. "You can't just accept like that. He's...he's an enemy!"

This earned cheers from Usopp.

The Strawhat captain whined to her. "But Nami look at him..." Nami got suprised. Luffy isn't a person to take pity. "He's blond!"

Nami's face fell back at the stupidity of her captain. This time, Sanji kicked Luffy yelling, "Idiot! I'm blonde as well!"

Luffy stood up and grabbed onto Sanjis back. "But Saaanji. His blonde is...blondier!"

Sanji muttered as he kicked Luffy off. "Blondier is not a word stupid."

Usopp scratched his chin. "Luffy does raise a point. We finally have a blonde to the mix of this gordforsaken crazy crew."

Sanji had to kick someone now. "Usopp, not you too."

Robin is in a thinking position. "I wonder how the crew will fair with a blonde now."

Tears came from Sanjis eyes. "Robin-swaaaaan. You too!?

While this is happening, Naruto stares in shock. He hadn't expect the boy to just accept him so eagerly. A small smile came onto his face. He had a feeling he will become a shoe in for this crew. Then, a metal object appears on his throat. Then again...

He hears the green-haired swordsman behind him whisper, "Listen. Luffy might accept you. The others will in due time. But me...I'll never accept you as a nakama. Not after what you did with her."

Naruto rolls his eyes. "Oh come on. You're still on about that? I'm telling you. I did not killed her."

Zoro narrows his eyes. "Any proof?" The sword inching near Narutos throat more and more.

The whiskered boy closes his eyes. "Have you ever met a girl who looks exactly like her?" Zoro widens his eyes as the thought of that one girl with that Smoker guy.

Naruto continues. "Have you ever thought that Kuina didn't die? Maybe she just wanted to get away from a big lug who kept on fighting her? Maybe...she had to change identities while still maintaing her look. So...ever met a girl named Tashigi?"

The form of answer Naruto got was silence. Minutes later, the metal sword on his neck dropped. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He turned around to see Zoro sheathing his sword and his eyes were shadowed. '**Maybe you should walk away...slowly**.' "Agreed."

He turned to Luffy who was still getting an earful from Nami. He shook his head and looked to his right. Chopper stood there looking up at him. It looked like the reindeer was sizing him up. "You look...really familiar."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. I get a lot of that. Probably my wanted poster."

The blue-nosed animal shook his head. "No. I never seen yours. I think I met you before."

Naruto crossed his arms. "I don't know what your talking about...tanuki."

Veins appeared on the reindeers face. "I A NOT A TANUKI!" Then his face took on a rememberance. "Wat a minute. Fox!"

Naruto outstretched his arms. "Yep! It's me."

Chopper had stars in his eyes and jumped into Narutos arms to hug the boy, only to turn into his heavy point and punch him in the face. The blond fell to the floor, cradling his cheek. "Ow! Why'd you do that!"

Steam rolled off of Choppers fist. "That's for calling me a tanuki."

The blond sighed and stood up. He then came face-to-face with a black haired woman. He closed his eyes and laughed nervously at the both of them. "Hey...um...sorry for trying to kill you that while back. But my leader was an ass."

Robin waved him off. "No worries. I agree about your leader."

Franky added his two cents. "Yeah. But now you've got a new leader. He is SUPAAAAA!" He shouted as he got into his pose.

Naruto sweatdropped as he looked at Robin. "Is he always like that?"

The whole crew nodded, making the sweatdrop grow. Naruto looked to to the left, to see a skeleton looking at him. Both stared at each other for the longest of times. Naruto broke the silence by greeting, "Yo."

The skeleton just stood there looking at him. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Umm...hi?"

"OH! Hello!" The skeleton stood straight infront of Naruto and shook the boys hand. "My name is Brooke! I'm sorry about earlier. I just can't seem to get the hang of the slang of the kids these days. Yohohohoho!"

Naruto had to stifle his chuckles. 'Oh god. His laughs is too weird!'

Then, the last 'crew member' to greet is one he knows very well. The one who 'defeated' him at the Enies Lobby incident. "..."

The long nose boy just stared at him. "..."

The blond stared back. "..."

The coward stared as well. "..."

Soon...their eyes touched, which resulted them on the floor rubbing the injured organs. Naruto stood and helped Usopp up. "Hey you okay?"

Usopp responded. "Yeah. You?"

Naruto nodded, but realized Usopp couldn't see him nodding so he said yes. He felt a bit of guilt as he sees Usopps arms in casts. 'I only got away with nothing and he...Damnit! Why do I feel so guilty!?' "**You ruined his dreams. Of course you would feel guilty**." 'How do I get rid of it?' "**I don't know. Get someone to heal him, maybe**?" 'Hmm...'

"Well now that the introductions are over. Don't you think you guys should get of here?" Interrupted Trafalgar Law.

"Yes. The hippie proves a point. No doubt an admiral will come and this old man doesn't want to meet another soon." Said Rayleigh, though he can probably take an admiral and flee.

"The fucks prove a point." Came a new voice. The rockstar from before. He has red hair and make-up on. Eustass Kid is of the few who stayed to watch the scene, as he was bored. Both Rayleigh, Law and pretty much everyone glared at him for his vulgar language. "What? The fuck you looking at?"

A man who looks like a zombie came next to Kidd. "They have the place completely surrounded, Captain."

They heard a voice from a megaphone or something similar. "Criminals. We suggest you release Roswald and his family. Then, turn yourselves in."

Law sighed. "Seems there's no escaping now. Worse is, now we're considered Strawhats accomplices. Damn it all."

Kidd smiled. "Hey. I have no complains. That right hook Strawhat did was pretty fun for a while. But I ain't sticking around for an admiral." He started to walk away and waved at the ones behind him.

"We'll be heading outside now. And don't worry, we'll be handling the guys outside." This made Luffy and Law angry, for they wanted some action as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Outside of the Shop**

"Look! Some one's coming out!"

"Three of them! And they're all captains!"

True to they're words, Luffy, Law and Kid, stand side-by-side at the entrance.

Luffy cracked his knuckes. "You guys can stay back. I don't need your help."

Kidd cracked his neck. "I thought I told you two to stay back."

Law cracked his back. "Ahh....That felt fan-fucking-tastic. Oh wait. Was I supposed to say something cool?"

Behind them is they're crews. Nami sighed. "They're all simpletons."

Sanji shrugged. "Probably due to them being captains."

Rayleigh laughed. "Reminds me of a certain captain back in the day." He turned to the Strawhats. "Right. I'll take Hacchin and if we get split up, Meet me at Grove 13, okay?"

The Strawhats nodded. The Giant pointed at the other slaves. "I'll be escorting these guys out of here. Jii-san! Uzumaki! And you too, Strawhats! If we ever meet again, I'll be sure to repay this debt."

The slaves said their thanks as well. Usopp said to the slaves. "Yeah! Don't worry about it!" Recieving a mutter from Naruto,

"Is that really your line?"

Outside, a marine shouted. "Cannons fire!" Soon, a barrage of cannonballs fired at the three Novas. Luffy shouted, "_**Gomu Gomu no Fuusen**_!" He turned into a balloon. Narutos eyes widened at his captains power.

Kidd held out his hand at an incoming cannonball and said, "_**Repel**_!" The cannonball flew back to the marines.

"_**Shambles**_." Law muttered and soon a marines head turned into a cannonball. In Laws hand is the marines head.

A captain shouted, "Cannons don't work against these guys. They're all fruit users!"

Luffy turned to Kidd. "Man you guys have some wierd abilities."

Kidd muttered as he repeled another cannonball. "Yours is the wierdest."

While this is going on, a few marines are dismembered from Law due to a strange power. In his hands is a sword almost the size of him. Everyone witnessed how he cut the marines up. The Strawhats immiediately thought, "Zoros department." Naruto just watched in silence at these people with large bounties.

'Monkey D. Luffy. You just might become the Pirate King. Then you can help me in my time of need.' Naruto thought as he sees Luffy growing his arm to that of a giant.

'Though you might have some competition.' He witnessed Kidd attracting all metal objects to him and Law switching the marines body parts.

He hears footsteps beside him and he sees Kidd and Laws crew next to Luffys crew, along with Brooke, Sanji and Zoro arriving.

Brooke leaned forward at the battle. "Yohohoho! I can't believe by eyes. Then again, I don't have any!"

A crew member of Law sighed. "Oh man. You're really causing a scene there captain."

A man in Kidds crew, who has a mask on, mumbled, "Jeez. Quick tempers. The lot of them."

"Wahahah! Oh, do I like the look of this!" Said Rayleigh heartily.

Law looked beside him and looked down and smirked. "Well mister Strawhat. What's with that look? Your looking awfully small."

Chibi Luffy looked at Law with suprise. "Really?"

Kidd smirked. "Looks like their formation is crumbled. Nows the time for a gigantic brawl!" He looked darkly at Luffy. "Next time we meet. I won't be so merciful."

He was ignored, as a back-to-normal Luffy just said, "I'm gonna be the one to find One Piece." Causing the other two captains to look at him with annoyance.

Just then, the man with the mask on used his scissorhands to strike a marine that was about to hit Kidd. He turned to Kidd. "Oy! What're you standing around for, Kidd!"

Kidd just said, "Oh. Hello Killer."

Without looking at the other two captains, Kidd announced, "You know. Anyone would probably would laugh at something like that declaration of yours Mugiwara. Although...I slaughtered anyone who had the nerve to laugh at me. So I say this. Keep that dream, both of you, and lets meet at New World. Cause I'll be bored if theres no one to fight."

The two captains said nothing, but smirked as well. Kidd turned to the marines that are now being attacked by his men. "Alright. Let's go men!"

"Aye!"

Law sees as huge man about to strike him with an axe. "It's time to pay for what you did to my comrades!"

Law simply yelled, "Bepo!" And soon the bear in his crew came to his rescue and kicked the man away.

Marines also were about to attack Luffy, but then a pearl blur flew at them. The marines started to develop a hole in their bodies as the pearl blur came near him. Luffy had stars in his eye as the pearl blur turned into Naruto. "Sugoi!"

Naruto just smirked. "Can you consider this my initiation Monke-I mean captain?"

Luffy just nodded dumbly and the Sanji walked to them. "Luffy. Look over there." He pointed to some men who were waving at them.

Luffy smiled as he recognized him. "Oh! Flying Fish guys!"

A man who kind of looks like Sanji, but more aristochratic looking, said, "Oh!? I'm handsome!? Nevermind, preparations are complete for getting out of here! That right men!"

"Yes! Life is rosy!"

Sanji muttered, "Not that I'm relying on them all the time, but we are in a hurry!"

"Yosh! Let's go!" Luffy yelled as he ran to the Flying Fish Riders.

"_**Rankakyu**_! Quickly! Both of you!" Naruto said as he cut down some marines.

Luffy replied, "Yeah...nngh..." "No falling asleep!" Sanji yelled as he kicked his captain.

"Eeeek!" The Sanji look alike, squealed as marines in front of them had hands appearing out of their bodies and cracking them back. Robin stood behind him with her hands crossed.

"Old man! Franky! You go on ahead!" Zoro yelled as he struck some marines down. Through the crowd, he spots Naruto. 'Does he speak the truth? Can I really trust him? But what if he's right...'

"Oy! You three! Hurry up!" Usopp yelled to Naruto, Sanji, and Luffy as they attacked the marines around them.

A marine shouted. "Do not let the Strawhats get aw-huh?" He sees Nami raising her staff. "_**Thunderball Tempo**_!"

She struck a group of marines down, and would've struck her crewmates if they didn't jump out of the way. She laughed nervously and had her tongue out when her crewmates yelled,

"You crazy bitch!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Grove 8**

"Good bye suckers! Let's go Rosy Life Riders!"

Shouted Duval as he went away along with his crew.

Rayleigh pointed towards a house. "Well. Let's go inside. I have to stabalize Hachi." As they neared the house, they were greeted by a woman with a cigarrete. "Hey Shakky,

The woman smirked. "Ray! Welcome home! Seems you found him Monkey-chan." She sees Naruto behind the crew looking off into the distace. "Seems you also have a new buddy."

Then, she spotted Hacchin. "Oh my! What happened to Hacchan!?"

Rayleigh said, "He's hurt pretty bad. We need a bed prepared."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Inside Shakkys House**

"WHAAAAAAT! You were on board with the Pirate King!"

Luffy yelled as he was flabbergasted by the news.

Rayleigh downed his drink. "Yep. First mate also."

Usopp spit his drink out as the crew yelled, "First mate!?"

The old man nodded. "But enough about me for now. I think you guys need to discuss about you new crewmate, hmm?"

Everyone looked at Naruto at that, which made him sweat a little. 'Damn you old man.'

Franky relaxed in his seat. "The old guys right. So. CP9. Why aren't you with your buddies right now?"

Naruto got off the wall he was leaning at and sat down on a chair. He laid back and sighed as he went to sleep. This made Franky yell, "Oy! Listen to me! Teme!"

The blonde opened his eyes and said, "Well. After our defeat as you guys well know, one buddy helped us escape from the Buster Call. Then, we had to run from Spandam, blah blah blah, my team was captured, blah, blah, blah, I ran and now I'm here."

Sanji took a puff of his cigarrete. "Okay. But why do you want to join our crew? I'd think you probably want revenge."

Naruto shook his head. "No. I don't want something as petty as revenge. I realized that you all can help me save them. Because, you guys did the impossible in my eyes. And right now. Defeating Spandam is impossible."

"Eh!?" Franky yelled in suprise. "Defeating Spanda!? Impossible!? I can probably take him with just my pinky!"

Naruto chuckled. "That would be true, if it was years ago. But now, he ate a devil fruit that increases his strength everyday."

The crews eyes widened. "Oh. That is a deadly devil fruit." Usopp said in amazement.

They heard a "Sugoii!" from Luffy and Nami groaned. "Oh man. There he goes."

Naruto turned his head to Luffy. "So captian. If I help you become Pirate King, will you help me save my comrades."

"No."

Narutos eyes lowered to the ground, while the crew stared at Luffy in shock. The boy would always try and do things for people and his nakama. To think he would refuse to save another's nakama is suprising.

Luffy crossed his arms, eyes filled of determination. "You must do three things. One apologize to Robin."

The crew relaxed and smiled at their captain. Naruto raised his eyes with disbelief to stare at Luffy's eyes. A smile came upon his whiskered face and he turned to Robin. He walked towards her and then bowed to her. His head and hands on the floor, he says,

"Nico Robin. I, Uzumaki Naruto, off-screw this. Robin. I am forever sorry that my comrades and I almost executed you. Please accept my apology and please..."

His head still down, tears sprouted from his eyes. He raised his head and shouted, "SAVE MY NAKAMA!!!"

When his voice stopped shouting, he felt a hand brush against his cheek and wipe away his tears. He opened his tear-filled eyes, and sees two hands coming from the floor. He looks up to sees Robins smiling at him. "I forgive you. CP9-san."

Zoro scoffed. "Meh. Not really that heartwarming." Making the rest of the crew glare at him.

Naruto smirked. "I bet you never had one...marimo."

This made the temperature drop, then rise. The drop was because of Zoro twitching for his swords. The rise is because of the stars in Sanjis eyes. "I found him..."

The cook whooped in joy. "I found my apprentice!"

Ignoring the other blondes cries of joy, Naruto turned to his captain. "So. That next?"

Luffy stood there and smirked. "I want..."

The whole house went silent wanting to know what Luffy will say. Nami had to punch Sanji to shut him up and build the suspense.

"I want..." Stars appeared in his eyes. "I want to know your pearly thing!"

Cue comical fall of the crew. Naruto sighed and rubbed his hair. "My pearly thing?" Luffy nodded. "Well..."

The blonde sweatdropped to see the crew in their waiting position as if they never fell in the first place. "I have a Logia fruit." Cue 'Oooooohs.' and a sweatdrop.

"Well my Logia fruit is the element of spirit." Confused looks were brought upon and the young boy sighed. "Okay. You might not believe me, because spirits not really something here. Well...in my home, some powerful people use spirit, or life energy, and condense it a little to have Chakra. Chakra enables them to do things like walk on walls of make clones."

Luffy stammered. "L-like a ninja?"

Naruto nodded. "Actually...the people are ninja. I am one of them. Though more assassin-slash-ninja. Well....now I'm a pirate-slash-assassin-slash-ninja."

The crew widened their eyes at the ninja part. Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy cried out. "Sugoii!" The rest just thought it was cool and impressive.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm a ninja. Now what is the third thing I have to do?"

Luffy just smiled and turned to his crew. "Yosh! Guys! I have an announcement to make." Pumping his fist in the air, he yells, "The Strawhats now have a Last Mate! Yahoo!"

Rayleigh laughed along with Shakky. Zoro and Sanji smirked. Robin looked at Naruto with pity. Nami giggled. Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brooke and Luffy cheered for a Last Mate. While Naruto just stood there with a dumbfound expression and the thought of this new experience.

'Fuck.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yes...Naruto is the bottom of the rank in the show...again. This just brings back Naruto's "Deadlast." thing. Though only Zoro will probably use this to his advantage, like Sasuke.**

**Chapter length is randomized. I prefer shorter as I don't get writer's block as often, more breaks, and to piss you guys off. Just kidding. Or am I...**

**Next Chapter: Kuma!? Kizaru!? The Battle to Turn the Tide!**


	33. Strawhat:Bearman Strikes!

**Another chapter!? Yay! Okay lez get on with it.**

**Desclamer:Yohohoho! That belongs to Oda, along with One Piece. The other stuff goes to Naruto, I guess.**

**Title Page: A fox on top of Narutos head holds out its paw. Another paw touches its paw in a form of a hand shake. The other paw looks like a bear.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Cipher Pol Mini-Arc **_

Spandam smirked as he stares into the soulless eyes of CP9. Each standing side-by-side ready to obey his every whim, just like before. Each one would probably want to kill him if it weren't for the collars around their necks.

His plans will be complete...and his secret will forever be a secret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Shakkys House**_

The blonde wonder wondered about the shit he now has to put up with. We was willing to take any punishment, but now he has second thoughts. 'Last mate...'

In the end, the jinchuriki hardened his resolve and nodded. 'I'll get by. Cause I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I hope...'

As he sleeps, he overhears Rayleigh explaining to the Strawhats about the things in the past. Like Gold D Rogers execution, this Shanks guy Luffy seems excited about, the Will of D Robins interested in, the determination in his captains voice as he stops Usopp from giving out the location of One Piece.

"I don't want to conquer anything. The guy with the most freedom...is the pirate king!"

As he hears Luffy saying his dream, he realizes that pirates aren't really that bad after all. They are about the same as marines, only way less uptight. Though some pirates are the worst in the world. But maybe the same could be said about the marines.

He hears the door creak open and Naruto opens his eyes to see Rayleigh going out. "Your ship is at Grove 41, right? Well, I'll be going out now. Be sure to lay low since an admirals coming here."

Nami deadpanned. "Well let's go shopping then."

"What with that laid back attitude!" Usopp yelled at her.

"Here." Rayleigh said as he gave a piece of paper to Luffy. "This is my vivre card, since I need to take your ship away for some time."

Chopper turned to Zoro. "Okay so here's how the card works..." "I know how to use it! Shaddup already!"

This caused Naruto to chuckle. "URUSAI!!!"

"So. I need three days to coat your ship, your lives will depend on the quality." Rayleigh explained.

"So we have to survive for three days? Yohohohoho! How scary!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Are you really one to say that?" Naruto muttered

Caimie went to them and bowed. "Luffy-chan. Minna. Thank you so much!" She turned to Naruto and blushed. "Thank you also. Naru-chan."

Naruto just smiled and nodded.

Hacchin mumbled through his tears. "Sorry that I got you into this mess. I'll show you the way to Fisman Island once I get better, Nyu!"

Shakky just waved. "See you later Monkey-chan"

As the Strawhats said their goodbyes, Luffy snickered. "Yosh. We might face an admiral. Woo!"

Usopp yelled, "Stop trying to jinx us!!"

Franky muttered. "Three days huh..."

Brooke exclaimed. "Indeed! I think I'll just play dead. Oh wait! I am dead! Yohohohoho!"

"So I might meet an admiral, huh?" Naruto smirked. "I wonder how I'll fair against my superiors?"

The crew said their goodbyes to Shakky, Caimie, Pappug, and Hacchin. "Man. Who'd a thought we'd run into one of the crew members of the Pirate King? It sure suprised me." Franky said, making the others nod.

"Hey. Can we go back to to the park?" "You just be quiet!" Luffy suggested and Usopp and Franky yelled.

Chopper and Brooke whispered. "I'd like to..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Grove 12**_

'Shit! How did it get to this?" Naruto thought as he prepares himself at the enemy before him. The man looks like a bear. Turns out he's one of the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma. Everyone in the Strawhat knows him except for Luffy.

So far, he's shown incredible strength, to withstand Franky's Coup De Vent. Now everyone is witnessing Luffy changing into pinkish-red. "Luffy-san?" Brooke muttered.

The young captain pushed back Kuma with his rubber fist. The crew could hear from Luffy, "_**Gear Second**_!" The Strawhat stared at Kuma, as the bearman stood up. "I know you're strong. So I'm going all out!"

Sanji and Zoro ran to Luffy's side. "I guess there's nothing to it! Last time we were worn out by Oz. But now we're in top form!" Sanji yelled.

Zoro narrowed his eyes. 'Something's not right...like he's different. Could be my imagination?'

Kuma just reached his hand out only for a paw like energy to seep out of it. Usopp cried out, "Here it comes!" A huge blast accompanied the paw energy.

Usopp, Brooke, and Franky all comically jump out of the away. They ducked behind a tree and discussed stuff.

"Like I said it's a beam!" "A 'beam' is a ray of light. Something like that is out of a fairy tale. And what are you doing?" "Playing dead." "WE'RE ALREADY DISCOVERED!!!"

Three sets of footsteps were heard as three voice cried out at the same time.

"_**Santoryu.../Gomu Gomu no.../Diablo**_..."

Kuma just stared on at the upcoming attack. A millisecond later, all three voices shouted as their attacks connected.

"_**36 Pound Cannon!/Jet!/Mouten**_!"

A huge exlposion occured and Nami cried out, "They did it!"

"Their opponent is a Shichibukai. I doubt he'll go down just like that." "You're so gloomy Robin..."

Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy were talking amongst themselves. Luffy says, "Man! You sure that was the guy you were talking about!? He seemed different!"

Zoro nodded. "I suspected such. There might be duplicates of him."

Sanji looked around. "That lies in a problem within itself. There might be more of him and more powerful versio-gah!"

"Sanji/Ero-cook!"

Both guys cried out for the cook as the blonde flew back. The man landed roughly into a tree and on the ground.

Zoro turned around, saying "Teme..." He stuck out two swords in front of him and tilted his mouth to the side up. "_**Santoryu**_..."

He ran towards Kuma and began descending down as he bended his knees a little and still running. "_**Oni Kigen**_! (**Three Sword Style: Demon's Rise**!)"

He yelled as he swiped under Kuma, only for the bear to send another beam at him, hitting him in the chest area.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled. He gritted his teeth. "Damnit!"

Kuma stared at Luffy. "You comrades spirit is comendable, Mugiwara. Though still weak as ever-""Shut up.""I think you will provide a much better challenge-""Shut Up!""-Though you don't see many captains failing to save they're nakama." "I...said...SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! _**Gomu Gomu no**_..."

Luffy appeared right in front of Kuma, in mid-air and fetal position. Then Kuma was subjected to multiple jet punches as the boy released an orb around him consisting of strikes. "_**EXPLOSION**_!!!"

The punches grew more and more faster and stronger. The Strawhat captain now looked like a red orb of flesh.

"My god..." Franky gasped out. "It's like he's on overdrive or something."

Kuma had to do something before he becomes a blob of flesh. So he simply teleports away to a farther distance.

"Coward!" Usopp yelled, making the others sweatdrop.

The red orb turned back to Luffy. The boy panted like the devil and is on one knee. Kuma started walking towards Luffy. "Now. Where would you like to go?"

"Certainly not with you. _**Rei Rei no Angel**_!"

Kuma had to tilt to the left to dodge the pearlish human bullet that came towards him. The man turns back to see the pearl covered human with wings.

The humanoid angel thing's face turned into Naruto. Kuma just says, "Interesting devil fruit you have. Cipher Pol Ghost, I presume?"

Naruto smirked. "The one and only. You see. My element is something you'll never have _cyborg_. Spirit!"

He flapped his wings and soon glided to Luffy. He carried the boy and landed to next to the others.

"Wow! That's amazing Fox!" Chopper has stars in his eyes.

Robin nodded. "Indeed. Certainly more beautiful than my angel version."

This made Naruto blush and scratch behind his head. "Uhh. Thanks."

Franky grunted. "You know. I take offense to that cyborg comment."

Usopp interrupted, "Um...guys. Shichibukai. Coming...right...toward us! Eeeeek!"

Kuma teleported behind Usopp facing Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto. You're coming with me. Spandam has been awaiting for your return."

Naruto just scoffed. "Yeah right. In the words of Jyabura. Fuck the fucking fucker."

The bearman paid no heed and was about to speak until a cry was heard. "_**Coup De**_..." "_**Kokutei**__..."_

Two simultaneous shouts were heard across the forest. "_**Cross Gyorai Combo**_!" (**Cross Torpedo Combo**)

The Shichibukai staggered back at the two attacks. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Choppers arms. 'Steroids much?' "**I'd think so...**"'Now that I think about it. Almost looks like Franky's arms.'

Naruto sees a bunch of hands holding each other making a huge rope to Kuma. "Ninja-san." He turns to Robin sweating a little. "If you have a stabbing technique. I suggest you do it now."

The blonde smirked. He jumped on the rope-hands and ran to Kuma. He stuck his finger out in front of him and then the wings behind him made him fly to Kuma. Soon the finger made contact with the Shichibukais stomach, in the middle of the target. "**_Soaring Reigan_**!"

The attack forced Kuma to fly back into a tree. Naruto landed on the ground softly. 'Did I did do it?'

His thoughts were interrupted when an Kuma teleported by him, a hole in his chest, revealing he's a machine. "I believe it is my turn. Uzumaki."

He put his paw out to Naruto. The blonde screamed as the explosion consumed him.

"Naruto!"

A now normal Luffy yelled to the top of his lungs. The crew looked distraught as they see the boy blown to bits. Sanji and Zoro got up as well. Zoro puts the sword in his mouth, while Sanji puts a cig in his.

Kuma just stared at the explosion fading away. Suprise took him. "Hmm? Where'd he go?"

"Over here."

Kuma turned around to see not one, but about an army of blondes. This made the whole crew suprise. Zoro and Usopp were an exception, as they've seen this at Enies Lobby. One Naruto stepped forward with a smirk.

"You're not the only one who has copies. Minna! Charge!"

Every blonde and whiskered person charged to Kuma. The Shichibukai sent out a paw destroying a portion of the platoon. Soon, Naruto sent out a mental comman to all of the clones. Half of them jumped. A quarter bend down, while another quarter ran to Kuma. The ones that jumped all yelled,

"_**Reikakyu Armada**_!"

Soon, waves and waves of air blades struck the bearman making plumes of dirt pop out. The quarter that bent down all made hand seals. Then all of them blew fire from their mouths. "_**Fire Style: Fire Breath Jutsu**_!"

Wonder appeared on each Strawhats face as they saw this. Though grumpiness appeared on Franky's face as he crossed his arms and muttered. "Copycat."

The fire mixed with the wind, made a tornado inferno. The last quarter of Narutos that are running to Kuma stucked their fingers out. They all activated, "_**Rekkai**_!" To endure the flames of the tornado.

The Narutos circled the toperdo andpointed their fing at the swirling disaster. "_**Reigan**_!" The all unleashed a beam of chakra hitting the tornado. Each Naruto hit own of their own across from them. Every clone then pooped out of existence.

The real and only Naruto clutched his head and got on his knees. But in his mind, 'Gotta think of a cool name! Gotta think of a cool name...!'

A light bulb appeared above his head. He shouted out. "_**Kami's Natural Disaster 1! Imploding Inferno**_!"

"SUGOI!!!!!!" Luffy, Chopper and Brooke shouted out, unable to hold off their excitement any longer.

"The smokes disappearing." Robin pointed out. True to her words the smoke started to fade and everyone anticipated whats going to appear.

When the smoke cleared, everyone sighed in relief and some dropped down in exhaustion. On the ground, is the Kuma 'clone' laying there.

"Oh my god. I thought I was going to die." Usopp breathed out.

Nami nervously looked at the Kuma 'clone'. "Eh...the ways lying there looks like he might rise and fight again." She hugged her legs. "So creepy!"

Luffy dropped downed, panting. "Man...you guys were right he is hard."

Sanji took out a cigarrete. "Yeah. But you do realize that might not be the real one, who's probably three times stronger."

"Actually. Four."

Every Strawhat looked at Naruto is is sitting on Kumas belly. He pointed at the mark, Px-4. "This guys a pacifista. Cyborgs created by Vegapunk. From what I hear from higher ups, the number tells how much times weaker it is from the original. This...is four times weaker."

"Four times weaker? It felt like fighting the original!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Hai. But the real Kuma may have yet to show all of his power. Yoho." Brooke says as he stands up and leans on his cane.

Luffy turned to Naruto with a smile. "Oy! Naruto! That was awesome back there!" He sighed and rest his head back on the rock. "I'm glad to have you on my crew."

A genuine smile appeared on Naruos face and he thumbs up to Luffy. "I'm glad to be on you crew also. Captain."

...

"You're still Last Mate." "Damnit Zoro! Stop ruining the moment, Marimo!" "My apprentice has risen again!"

"You bastards are really getting on my nerves!"

Luffy stood up along with everyone else. "What! Another enemy!"

Brook looked around. "Eh!? Where's the voice coming from?"

Usopp pointed to the sky. "Look up there!"

Shortly after when Usopp yelled, two figures landed with a crash. "Oy! Who the hell are you!?" He stared at the smoke cloud.

When it disappeared, it showed another Kuma. In front of him, is a round guy with a huge broadaxe. He has a scar like Luffy under his ear, though it is running down, like a tear coming down his cheek.

The round guy spoke with annoyance. "That's pathetic PX-4! It takes alot of funds to build these Pafista, you know. For crying outloud, how am I going to explain this to punk!?"

Franky gritted his teeth and then he yelled, "Hey Broadaxe! You come with a name or what!?"

Earning a mumble from the round guy, "Honestly, addressing you oppenent by their weapon..."

The man continued. "There's no point in asking me questions. I have the toughest defense in the world-" "At least tell us your name! Teme!" "-I don't have to tell you anything. Like I said, I'm Sentoumaru, the guy with the tightest mouth in the world."

Usopp nodded. "Ah. Your names Sentoumaru..."

Sentoumaru then said, "Oh. By the way, I told you because I felt like it. Not because you asked me too."

"Riiiiiiiight, Idon'tbelieveyou!" This came from our lovely blonde. Which one...? No one will ever know.

"Yeah. What Naruto said." ...damnit.

Sentoumaru pointed at the Strawhats. "Px-1! Get em!"

The cyborg obliged and reached his hand out to shoot a beam of light. The Strawhats dodged unscathed, of course.

Sanji put a hand on his knee. "Damnit! A third one this time! Why does this go on now!?"

Zoro sheathed his sword. "I don't know. We haven't even butt heads with an admiral yet."

Luffy panted. "Yeah. It's time for us to run! Hya!" He jumped out of the way and next to him Usopp and Chopper ran from the explosion yelling, "Running sounds good!"

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji talked to each other for a plan. "All three of us will split together!"

Naruto appeared behind them. "Yeah..." Suprising the hell out of the three. The blonde turned to Zoro. "You going to be okay?" "BITE ME!!!"

As soon as that happened, Sanji ran with Nami with hearts in his eyes. "I'm gonna be Nami-swans shield, even if it costs me my life!"

Nami muttered while she ran. "That's good to know."

Franky turned to Sanji. "If you're ready to die then play bait for all of us you know." "Only for ladies! Asshole!"

Usopp ran with Zoro. "Zoro-kun! Your top priority is TO PROTECT MY ASS!" "Okay okay. Hold your horses."

By them, Brooke says. "Worry not! I shall cover you both!" 'I saw everything at Thriller Bark, Zoro-kun. So leave it to me!' The skeleton thought.

Luffy pointed to a direction for Chopper and Robin to see. "You guy are with me then! Thatta way!"

"Right!" "Beams are too scary!"

Naruto sighed as he ran off to a different direction. "Great. All alone. Again." He muttered. He heard in the distance.

"EVERYONE! MEET BACK AT THE SUNNY! IN THREE DAYS!" "YOSH!"

Naruto widened his eyes at the yell. 'Fuck! I don't know where that is! Gotta turn back and join a group then.'

When he turned back, he stopped at a figure in front of him. The figure said, "Why do I always happen see you run Naruto-san?"

Naruto widened his eyes and muttered, "You...Then that means..."

The figure shook his head. The the figure took out his sword. It had an icy feel to it. "Fortunate for you. Aokiji-sama and Hana-sama are not here. I came here alone. Just for you."

Naruto shook his head and got into fighting stance. "You always come at a bad time..."

He stared at the effeminite boy in the eyes. "Haku..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**WOAH! WTF! HAKU!!!??? SINCE WHEN!?**

**Yeah. Here's your Naruto character. If you need to know why in fucks name he/she/it is here then check back to my mini-arcs if you ignored them. Next chapter will explain how both know each other.**

**So yeah...pretty short. Also, I've decided that Narutos theme is kami. It's a whole new term to God-like Naruto. Instead of power, its the way he uses power. Like the Rei Rei no Mi and Kami's Natural Disaster. Hey. You guys wanted Naruto to become godlike...I think.**

**Next Chapter: Kizaru!? Haku!? The Cube Vs Ghost!**


	34. Strawhat:Cold Harbinger

**In the world of tommorow...is not today.**

**Title Page: Naruto outstretches his hands to the sides. One half of his body is in his ghost form. The other half is frozen ice. Above him, a effeminate boy hold his sword up like an executionor.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cipher Pol Mini-Arc**

**It was inspection day. The members of the infamous CP9 all stood lined up. Spandam stood by them, scanning them with a critical eye. **

**He walked by each of them. The collar looks good. No signs of sickness. Thats good as well. He wouldn't been worried for their health if it weren't for that doctor Fadon leaving.**

**But then one member stopped him. This one has a problem. He narrows his eyes at the long nosed man.**

**Is that...a wrinkle?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Some time ago**_

_"Whew...took a while for those kids to go." The blonde whiskered boy sighed in relief as he sees the kids boat go the other way. _

_Naruto felt a bit guilty for having those kids go through about a day alone on the boat, but at least they have each other. He felt a bit chilly for some reason. "Yeesh. The weather really changes nowadays, but this is riduculous!"_

_When he talked, he sees a bit of coldness in his breath. He closed his eyes and thought, 'God it sucks being alone.'_

_"__**You still have me kit**__." 'Okay. I'd rather be alone then.' "__**Oh come on kid. That's **_**cold**_!"_

_..._

_"Pft. Pft ha. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! That was so lame! Ha ha please don't do that ever again!" "__**Ha! I made you laugh! I am getting through to your **_**cold**_** shell, aren't I?"**_

...

_"Shut up."_

_"Um? Excuse me, sir?" Naruto blinked. That did not sound like a demon. That did not sounded like a male either._

_The blonde looked to where the voice came from and sees a girl. The girl has long brown and brown eyes. She has a icy feel to her, but her eyes seem to be filled with warmth. Add to the fact she is the prettiest girl Naruto has ever seen in his life, perverted thoughts begin to develop._

_The whisker boy looked left to right and then to the girl. "Umm? Who are you?" _

_The girl smiled, creating butterflies in Narutos stomach. "My name is Haku. And before you ask, I'm a boy."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"LIES!" Naruto pointed at her-erm him. His mouth was agape and his eyes were popping out. "No way you can't be a girl! I call foul!"_

_The gi-damnit guy sweatdropped. "What?"_

_Naruto crossed his arms to form an X. "I refuse to adknowledge you as a guy! Never!"_

_Haku raised an eyebrow. "So. Want to fight?_

_This caused a smile on the blondes face. "Yeah boy! Wait. What!?" Now that he thought about it, the guy is wearing a standard marine uniform. Also, the boy has a sword on his hip._

_Haku put his hand on his sword. "I know who you are." He unsheathed his sword. "Uzumaki Naruto." And pointed his sword at said boy._

_The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Wait. How do you know my name? And how are you even on this boat?"_

_The marine reached into her pocket and took out a paper. She showed the paper to Naruto. "This is your wanted poster. Cipher Pol Ghost. And how I got on is the boat right next to yours? Courtesy of Aokiji-sama."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow at his poster. His picture shows him scowling and his eyes glowed pearl in the picture. 'Hey! That's my fight with Kojiro! How'd they get that picture?'_

_He narrowed his eyes. 'Nevermind about that. What do I do about him? And Aokiji. He's an Admiral. Fack!"_

_The boy scratched behind his head in annoyance. "Cipher Pol Ghost? That's a lame name."_

_Haku nodded agreement. "Nobody picks the names they get. Mine is the Cold Harbinger."_

_"What are you taking about? That's pretty cool." _

_The female looking boy blinked. "Really?" _

_"No. __**Jougan**__!"_

_Haku felt a powerful force push him back and into some wood. Haku realized that he landed in his captian's boat, as he hears his captain, Hina-sama, calling to him. The effeminate boy held his head and stood up._

_He then hears a couple of words that freezes even his blood cold. "__**Fuuton: Tatsumaki! (Wind Style:Tornado**__)"_

_Haku ran to the hole he made in the wall and looked at the blondes boat, burst away. He muttered in disbelief. "He...can use jutsus?"_

_Unintentionally ignoring his captains orders, he looks down with a glazed look. "Uzumaki Naruto." A small smile graced his lips. "I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth. For you...interest me."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Now - Grove 12**

"How long has it been, Haku-chan? Years? Centuries?"

"Actually Naruto-san. It's been two days ago."

"...oh."

Naruto shook his head, ridding the sweatdrop on his head. He stares hard at Haku. "So I guess you're here to capture me?"

Haku smiled his same smile. "Yes. But I have taken an interest in you. Only you have caught this interest."

The blonde assassin smirked. "Really? What have I done to earn this interest?"

The boy in front of him did not answer. Naruto opened his mouth to ask again, but his jaw dropped at what happened in front of him. The girly boy was doing handseals!

Haku stared at Naruto without any warmth. Only the ice is shown in his eyes. "_**Hyoton: Hyouga**_! (**Ice Style: Glacier**)"

Naruto feels something really cold beneath him and he looks down to see an mini-ice glacier hitting him in the face, sending him spiraling back.

Naruto closed his eyes. 'He can freaking use jutsu!? Ice jutsu nontheless. Facker!' He flipped in midair and then floated. Then, pearlish energy covered his body and he bended his knees. He crossed his arms and whispered, "_**Rei Rei no**_..."

He then outretched his limbs and the energy sparkled away, revealing Naruto with his chakra wings. "_**Angel**_."

His enemy got startled by the boys angelic appearance. His first instinct was to bow down to the holy human in front of him, but steeled himself and settled into another set of handseals.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He flapped his wings and flew across to stop the boy. The faster he got the more velocity he brings. 'Wait velocity? Hmm...'

His pearl wings soon became light greenish and his whole body became the same. Soon, he went at the speed of a bullet and devestated Hakus chest.

The snow white boy, flew all the way back and then to the ground. Naruto had to hold his head to stop this ringing noise nagging at his brain. As soon, as things were under control they fell under of chaos.

"ZORO!!!"

The blonde turned to the noise and sees a man with a coat raising his leg over the green haired swordsman. He hears his other crewmates yelling and trying to save Zoro.

Naruto senses danger and turns to the incoming Haku, sword poised to strike. The blonde narrowed his eyes and raised his arms. "_**Tekkai**_!"

The sword struck, but shattered on impact. Pearl eyes met brown chocolate ones. "I'm sorry Haku-chan. But it seems my nakama is in danger."

Haku had to flinch back her head as the memory struck her in the face.

_Haku caught the hand of the pink-haired kunoichi. "I'm sorry. But I cannot die just yet." He created a mirror, intending to die for his precious person._

Naruto whispered, "_**Soru**_." And disappeared leaving the boy to his memories.

The blonde reappeared in front of the man. The boy knew who he was. Kizaru. Another of the admirals.

The man stared at the boy in slight suprise. "Oh? The Ghost appears? How admiral, to save your nakama."

Zoro gritted his teeth. Using his humungous strength he grabbed Narutos leg and threw him back. Everything went slow motion from there.

Kizaru sent his leg to Zoro his leg, growing brighter and brighter. Everyone in the Strawhats yelled,

"ZORO!"

In one motion, time continued normally. But something was wrong. Zoro didn't get harmed. What is in front of Zoro, is Kizaru about to kill him, only for another leg to intercept. This leg belongs to a simple old man.

"Now now, Kizaru. I think you should leave the kids alone. Besides..." Rayleigh smirked. "They ain't gonna be ny people there for the new age if you're just going to kill them all?"

Kizaru matched Rayleighs smirk and brought his leg back. "My my. 'Dark King' Rayleigh. What a suprise..."

As these two men converse and begin to fight, Luffy comically cried, "Ossan!"

Naruto fell on the ground and was looking at the sky. 'Why must everyone sacrifice themselves to save me?' He sighed. 'I'm perfectly able to handle things on my own.'

He sees a hand extending to him, but he couldn't see due to the sun. "Thanks." He grabbed the hand, but when he stood up, he immediately jumped back and got into a fighting stance.

The one who pulled him up was none other than Haku. The boy looked at Naruto with glazed eyes. "Why?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why did you sacrifice yourself for your nakama?"

The blonde thought about that, and then smirked. "Because that is what a nakama is." He put up a thumbs up. "A precious person."

Haku jolted back in shock as another memory stung her.

_The girl scratched her pink hair. "Precious people?"_

_The effeminate boy nodded. "Yes. When a person has something important to protect, that's when they _truly_ become strong."_

Naruto blinked at the boy. This is the second time the marine flinched. He heard the boy mumble, "A precious person."

Haku looked up and smiled. "I always held to my belief, that precious people have made you strong. For another person to uphold those beliefs..."

He opened his eyes and took out her broken sword. The boy made hand seals and then ice formed to form a sword, replacing the other one.

"This is rather rare for me. But..." His eyes neither held any coldness or warmth. It was the look of a warrior. "I want to fight you. Uzumaki Naruto. Truly fight you. Not as a marine, and not fighting a pirate."

"But fighting...as a ninja!"

Narutos eyes widened, but smirked. "Very well. Haku...I don't know your last name. I too will fight, not as a marine nor a pirate. But as a ninja!"

He begun to make handseals, "_**Katon**_-" "Everyone! Run! We can't take these guys!"

He stopped for a second, listening to Luffy. He gritted his teeth. 'Damnit. I'm sorry...minna.'

Naruto raised his arm to his mouth. "_**Gyokakyu no Justu**_!" A fireball went straight towards Haku. The marine disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto, handseals three-quarters done.

"_**Hyoton: Thousand Needles of Death**_!"

Needles appeared above Naruto, which he looked up. He crossed his arms and yelled, "_**Reikkai**_!" The needles broke upon contanct and he raised his leg and then swung back to kick Haku.

When Naruto turned to Haku, he heard a huge roar. He tilts his head as sees off in the distance, a huge monster roaring. The monster had brown fur and a pink hat. Naruto recognizing the hat widened his eyes, 'Eh!? Is that tanuki!?'

When he sees his opponent making another set of handseals, he made his own. 'Time for an original!

Both finished thier respective handsealing.

"_**Hyoton...**_!" "_**Fuuton...**_!"

"_**Howaido Doragon Shimo**_! (**White Dragon Frost**!)"

"_**Kami Sasayaki!**_ (**Gods Whisper**!)"

Besides Haku came two snow white, dragon-shaped ice. The circled around each other, while heading towards Naruto. They then conjointed each other making a two head, bigger version.

Naruto took in alot of air as he breathed heavily. Then, he just let out a small exhale, lighter than a whisper. Nothing really happened until the congoined dragons hit the ground, near Naruto. The blonde raised an eyebrow, 'He missed?'

But then when the dragon came into contact with the ground, ice shards flew at rapid speeds in every direction. Naruto couldn't respond in time and got struck by a lot. But no blood came out, which set off some thinking for Haku.

The ice shards then were scliced into little tiny pieces to reveal an unharmed Naruto. Haku couldn't believe his eyes. The blonde explained, "_**Kami Sasayaki **_isn't an offensive jutsu, if you were thinking that. It's actually one of my best defense jutsu, one that I came up with. It makes a second skin, out of wind chakra, which slices anything it touches."

Haku just cocked her head. "Was there any reason to explain that one jutsu extensively, in the middle of battle?"

Naruto looked around, like a deer in headlights. "Uhh...I thought it was in my character to say that. Believe it?"

Both marine and pirate, were about to square off again, when a voice cracked all across the forest.

"ZORO!!!"

Naruto muttered. "Again?" He looked far into the distance again, only to find that the man can not be seen. "Where is he?"

He widens his eyes as he sees another Kuma, this one holding a book.

"Naruto-san. I really think you should pay attention." Naruto turns around to see Haku stabbing him with his ice sword. Naruto spits out blood as he stared with wide eyes into Hakus.

Haku narrowed his own, seeing the blonde smirk again and speak, "_**Kami Sasayaki:Kai**_!" The effeminate boy suddenly was blown away by a huge gust of wind by Naruto.

The blonde smirked. "Sorry, Haku-chan. But I seemed to have lied. My jutsu is also an offensive one if you think about it."

"Brooke! Broooke!" Two yells came to Narutos attention. He turned around to see Brook gone. "What the hell? First Zoro. Now Brooke!? What's going on here!?"

He looked at the Kuma with the book. "Ever since he arrived...it has to do something with him!"

He turned back to Haku, who's on the ground. "Sorry Haku-chan. But I have to save them. I hope to continue our battle in the near future."

When he left the boy on the ground, he missed the small smile on the effeminate boys face.

"Alright guys. Lay it down." Naruto said as he arrived at the scene.

Nami turned to him with tears in her eyes. "This guy can send people to the sky for three days and three nights. He already taken Zoro, Brooke, Sanji, and Usopp."

"Damn." Naruto exclaimed. He turned to Luffy, who was standing still. "Captain! We have to stop him from getting the others!"

The Strawhat looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. This guy...will pay!!!" He turned to Kuma. He put his finger into his mouth. "_**Gear Third**_!"

He grew his arm to the size of a giant. "KUMA!!!" The pressure in his arms went to both his legs. Then, went straight back to both his arms, rocketing him to Kuma.

But, Sentoumaru interfered and stood in front of the Mugiwara and stopped his attack. The man got pushed back a little, but stood stock still.

Naruto looked off to where Rayleigh is. 'He's off fighting the Admiral. So he can't do anything. Just when I got to the Strawhats, this happens? Fuck!!!'

When he turned back, he sees Franky heading towards Kuma. "Wait! Franky!" He yelled out to. But it was too late, Franky vanished in a puff of light. "Damn it!"

He sees Luffy pinned down by Sentoumaru and Nami becoming another victim of Kumas attacks. Naruto grits his teeth. "Grr...Fuck it! _**Rei Rei..."**_

Immediately he summoned most of his chakra to swallow him whole. Then as it turned into a ball, it leashed out to everwhere, giving a sense of feeling to everyone. To his allies, like the crew and Rayleigh, they felt more powerful. To his enemies, they felt their morale dropping like a waterfall.

When everything calmed down, Naruto appeared, but this time, he has four wings on his back, two on each side. There is also pearlish armor on him, covering about fifty percent of his body.

"_**Archangel**_."

This new Naruto form, vanished, without any form of Soru. He appeared in front of monster Chopper, who about to vanish, and said, "_**Archangelic Reigan**_!"

He pointed his finger out to Kuma, and out came a huge beam(**Think Kamehameha from DBZ**) Consuming the the Shichibukai with condense chakra that is actuall physical. But as a regular Reigan heightens the fatigue of its target, this Reigan heightens the fatigue of the user, Naruto.

The blonde panted as clutches his stomach from the stab wound Haku gave him. "Did I...get him?"

His answer was a _PEW_ sound. Wide eyed, Naruto turned around to see Kuma, but not Chopper and Robin. 'No...'

He yelled out at Kuma. "NOOOOO!!!" He kicked out to Kuma. "_**Reikakyu**_!" Vanished. "_**Soru**_!"

Appeared by Kuma again. "_**Jougan**_!" But Kuma kept dodging all these attacks appearing behind him, due to some form of teleportation.

Kuma just asked, "Now.... 'Ghost.' Where would you like to go?" He puts his palm in the back of Narutos head.

The blonde gritted his teeth and thought with closed eyes. 'I failed everyone...'

'Again...'

_PEW_

"NARUTOOOOOOO!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Three Days Later**

A little squirrel sniffed around. The smell was near...

It ran through the bushes as to where the smell came from. When it got through, a sight nearly killed the squirrel in suprise.

There lays a boy in a white, though torn, tuxedo. He's laid down, eyes open with complete boredom, as he stares off to the sky. Underneath him, is a huge pawprint imprinted in the ground.

A sigh came from the blondes mouth. "Finally..."

He got up, scaring away the little squirrel. He looks around, seeing that he is surrounded by trees. "Damn...Guess I need to see where I am."

He trekked through the forest for some time. Not seeing hide nor hair of anyone or anything. 'Damn. Did he send me somewhere or did he kill me?'

"**Not likely." **'Why not? "**I'm still with you. The Shinigami would never have passed up a chance to take my soul. If your were dead, I would be dead too, in that bastards waiting hands**."

'Why not take your soul when the Yondiame sealed you?' "**Because of the seal that Yondiame made. It limits to the act of sealing me inside something, which happened to be you at the time**."

'Fuck my luck like a duck.' "**Words cannot be expressed more beautifully, I think**." 'Thank you.'

"Halt!"

'Swear to kami, this keeps happening for some reason.' "Yes?" Naruto turns to see who the person is, only to freeze in shock. He freezed not at who the person was, but at what the person is wearing.

'I-Is that...' "**I think it is kit. Like you said, fuck your luck**."

On the persons forehead, is a headband. A headband with a metal thin slab on it. The slab has a symbol. A symbol that Naruto recognizes throught the earlier years of his life.

It is the symbol...of Konoha. His home.

Which means...

...He's home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yes. I finally reached this part. The part that I thought of when the first arc was near its end.**

**Naruto is back on the continent of Janapre, land of the ninjas. What will happen to our yellow-bellied hero? What has been home been up to the past years?**

**All will be explained...later on. Will Naruto return to Strawhats? Of course. This arc isn't called Strawhat for nothing.**

**Next time: Kizaru!? Konoha!? Homecoming, Kuma Style!**


	35. Strawhat:Intro of the Leaf Village

**All right. Finally I updated. Stuff happens and laziness kicks in.**

**Whatever.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own One Piece, Naruto, and confidence.**

**FUCK A DUCK!!!! I FORGOT THE TITLE PAGES!!! AAAAAAHHHHH! FUCK ME!!!! Need to go back and REWRITE!!!! AGH!!!**

**(Calms down) Okay. Time for the first major arc of Part 2. War is Nigh.**

**Title Page: Naruto looks up to the sky. A leaf is the only thing seen. Behind it, are the faces of CP9 and the Strawhats.**

* * *

**Cipher Pol Mini-Arc**

Cracks formed upon the wall as a fist dug inside it. Spandam was extremely angry at how things went horribly wrong.

It was pretty normal. All CP9 were resorted to to do missions and chores when not on those missions. But today, a fight insued between Lucci and Jyabura. Both went to their animal forms and went into a battle that destroyed about a quarter of Enies Lobby and the whole Courthouse. The other CP9 tried to stop them and joined in on the battle, destroying even more places.

Lucci then went hectic and soon red energy poured out of his back and soon covered his whole body. When he fought all of CP9, his red energy broke about four members collars. Those four members then got away. After that, Lucci seemed to have calmed down.

So now, he is missing a kabuki, a swordsman, a wolf, and a bear.

* * *

**Janapre**

It is a sorrowful era in the Ninja continent. Mostly for those Hidden in the Leaf. For this village of Konoha is wiped off the map. What takes its place instead is a Village Hidden in the Sound, Oto.

Ever since Konoha lost its Jinchuuriki, it hasn't been the same. The Sandiame banished the civilian and elder council, and got rid of ROOT. The old warhawk, Danzo, was never to be seen again. Things in Konoha was looking good.

Then, the Chunin Exams occured. It went out pretty normal, until the second part. When the Konoha missing-nin Orochimaru made his mark on a certain genin of the village. Sasuke Uchiha. He infected the boy with a seal called the "Curse Mark".

But the exams continued on, and when it reached the third stage, everything went to hell. Orochimaru, disguised as the Kazekage of Suna, used this opportunity to kill the Sandiame. He succeeded in doing so, but at the cost of his arms. He would have retreated, were it not for a huge raccoon monster obliterating the city and another army to assist him called SOIL.

Konoha fell to the Suna-Iwa-Oto invasion. Key members of Konoha, civilians, and some ninja of Konoha escaped. Jiriaya, another of the Sannin, now leads the broken Konoha.

His first desicion to rebuild Konoha was to find a location. Wave was their best choice. The mayor of village, Tazuna, welcomed them with open arms. After the location, Jiraya send a team to find the third Sannin, Tsunade, so she can heal the ninja that were terribly injured in the war. The team he sent, Team 7, succeeded in finding her, but Orochimaru was there as well. Another enemy appeared that did not bode well for both parties. Itachi Uchiha.

It was an all out battle. Orochimaru fought Tsunade, Itachi faced Kakashi and Sasuke, and Orochimarus right hand man, Kabuto, fought Sakura and Sai. The latter of the three, succeed in defeating the Oto medic. Itachi defeated both Sasuke and Kakashi, but blood came out of both his eyes, so he had to retreat. He left a message, vowing that he will find kill the 'Demons Bane.'

Tsunade forced Orochimaru to retreat, and accepted Team 7s offer and healed the two Sharingan users. She came to the new Konoha and co-lead the village with her teammate.

A problem then arose. Sasuke Uchihas defection. He, along with the Sound Five, went straight to the new and improved Oto, which is located where Konoha used to be. Jiraiya sent four genin and a chunin to stop them, as well as reinforcements later on. The team failed, but Konoha got a new chunin in the process. Kimimaru Kaguya.

Years later, the village prospered in the land of water. Kiri alled itself with Konoha under the a new Kage.

Orochimaru seeing this new alliance, convinced Iwa to attack, to see their power. The attack failed, and about one-fifth of Iwas forces got decimated.

After that, a new party came into play. The Akatsuki. This group sent groups to attack Konoha, Iwa, Suna, and Oto at the same time. The groups destroyed Suna and killed the Kazekage of Suna. They also destroyed Iwa and took their Jinchuriki. SOIL, a special army, got away and now resides in Kumo, renamed SPARK. Oto stood well. One member got killed, while the other escaped. Konoha succesfully fended off two without major damage. Only one of their famed ninja, Choji Akimichi, was killed in his battle against Hidan. Both Hidan and Kakuzu were killed, as the Konoha ninjas all teamed up and fought them vicously to avenge their comrade.

Which brings us to the current situation. A wide-eyed Naruto stood before a man in robes with a white long mane. The man before him is Jiraiya, the fifth Hokage.

The young assassin-pirate had been dragged to Konoha, seeing as a patrol thought he was an enemy. But the Hokage, who happened to pass by, instantly recognized the young boy. When the Naruto raised an eyebrow, Jiraiya just said the whiskers. Now, Jiraiya just informed him what had happened when he was gone.

The man of Konoha interlaced his fingers and put them under his chin. "Now. I've told what happened while you were gone. What happened to you? And are you combat efficient?"

This time, the blonde went into a lengthy explanation on CP9, Strawhat, and Kuma. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at the whole story. "Hmm. That is quite an epic. I've never heard anything like this. Though now, I wonder whats out there in the world. Bah. Enough about my rambling, my second question."

Naruto just sighed and went into another long explanation on his powers. "...and I can walk and talk at the same time. Happy?"

Jiraiya nodded, but sweatdropped. "Yes." He scratched his chin. "So much variety of power. You're like the jack of all trade, and yet a master of none. A wildcard. Perfect."

He turn around and peered out the window and looked at the village. It is kind of like the old Konoha, but there are less buildings and more water.

"Kid. I want to ask a favor." He started.

The blond just laid back and asked, "What kind of favor?"

Jiraiya turned and put both hands on his desk. "Getting back Konoha." This made Naruto perk up.

"Are you sure? I mean I'm powerful, but I can't face an entire army." Jiraiya just shook his head at the boy's arrogance.

"No. Join us in our invasion. We have the players in place. I take on Orochimaru. Tsunade fends off Danzo and his SPARK with the assist of Kiri. But there is a key member in they're army that is a wild card kind of like you." He pauses and puts his hands behind his back. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto closed his eyes and crossed his arms. He raised his head up. "I remember the treatment I get from the villagers of this village. I don't know if I want to help."

The Sannin just sat their and looked as the boy mumbled. But he heard the words. "I see." He sighed and sat down. "Well, I can't really force you, as you're not a ninja of the village. But, what I can say is that take some time to think. Check around the village Naruto. There might be some people from your past."

Naruto sat there thinking for a moment. Time passed by and he looked at Jiraiya. "Fine. But don't guarantee that I'll just say yes."

The Hokage just nodded and pushed a button to open the door. When the younger of the two left, the older one sighed. "I'm starting to regret putting my Icha Icha on hiatus(1)."

* * *

**New Konoha**

It was peaceful.

This is the only thought of Naruto as he walks through the village of Konoha. Civilians just pass by him, some stop and look at him for a minute, and then they just walk away. Ninjas above him were hopping across rooftops and running on water. He never saw this liveliness back when he was a child.

While he trekked through the village, he thought back to the conversation with Jirayia. 'Man. I was really a puss back there wasn't I?'

"Ahh yes. We all have our puss moments."

'Humph. Well I-' "Oof!"

"Ouch! Hey! Watch where you're going jerk!"

Naruto looked down to see a kid about eleven years. He wears an olive shirt and pants and a scark around his neck. "Hm? Sorry 'bout that. See ya!"

As the blonde walked away, he turned when he heard the boy yell, "Hold it! You can't bump into someone of my status!"

Naruto smirked. 'Ooooh. I was hoping for these bash moments.' "Oh really? What's your status? Better yet, what's your name?"

The boy crossed his arms and scratched his nose. "You want to know my name? Well, I'll tell you! My name is Konohamaru! I'm the Sandiame's grandson!"

...

"This is the part where you bow down."

The blonde just laughed. "What's so funny!"

The strawhat member just kept on laughing his heart out. They boy then got angry and decided to punch the boy for his insolence. He never noticed the gleam in the whiskered boys pearl eyes.

The punch connected and Naruto fell to the ground. The citizens stopped there walking to see what the commotion is about. Konohamaru couldn't believe it! The boy actually got hurt! The youngster puffed his chest out. "Ha! Feel the power of the Sarutobi!?"

Behind him, came out a voice. "Not really." The Sarutobi turned his head to see the blonde standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Now. Die."

The cold voice sent shivers down the brunettes spine. He sees the blond raising his leg. Konohamaru shut his eyes to not watch his death. In seconds, he felt his death.

_Bonk!_ "Ow!"

The little boy glared at Naruto, whose shoe is now smoking. "What the-" _Bonk!_ "Ow! Hey, stop that!" _Bonk!_ "Okay okay! I give! I give!"

The blond slowly retracted his leg and put it on the ground. A smirk on his face as he felt the glare from the boy. 'Ahh. That felt good.'

Before the little boy could speak, a harsh, female voice rang out. "Hey! Idiot!"

Konohamaru turned to the person in suprise and a little fear. "Gah! Hanabi! What brings you here!"

Said girl stood on the road with hands on her hips. She's about the same age as Konohamaru and has the weirdest eyes. They're like whitish-white. She then walked up to the boy and grabbed his collar. "You were late for our team meating! So sensei made me look for you. What's your excuse this time. And don't tell me it's your awesomeness."

The boy just grinned sheepishly. "Well. There's this guy." He looked to where Naruto is, or rarther, was. "Gah! Where'd he go!? Did he disappear? Or was he never there to begin with..."

A twitch developed on Hanabis thin eyebrow. She grunted as she dropped the boy on his ass. "Idiot."

Not far, a blond just chuckled as he walked through the districts of Konoha.

* * *

**Training Area...whatever.**

"Good job team. You've successfully beaten the crap out of each other. Good job."

A man in his thirties congratulated the kids in front of him. Well, they're not really kids if you think of all the body counts.

The man has silver spiky hair sticking up. A headband is tilted to cover his left eye and a mask that covers his mouth. The man is now reading an orange book titled, "Icha Icha Tactics."

"Kakashi-sensei. I really think you like torturing us." Says the only female in the group. She has pink hair and emerald eyes. On her hands, is fingerless gloves. Her forehead is somewhat larger than normal.

Haruno Sakura. "Blossom." Apprentice of Tsunade, the Slug Sannin. A B-rank ninja. Known for inheriting the super strength of her sensei and medic ability.

Beside her, a pale boy with a blank tank top nodded. He too has fingerless gloves. On his back is a black katana, made out of ink.

Sai. "Flash Black." A-rank ninja. Known for his abilities to use his ninja arsenal with ink. Has an ability that can couse countless deaths, much like the Yondiame's Hiraishin. If it weren't for the 30 second time limit, he could very well be S-rank.

Beside him, is a shirtless boy in his late-teens. He has white hair and two dots for eyebrows. Under his eyes were red as his eyebrow dots. He has on bluish-white pants and black sandals.

Kimimaro Kaguya. "Deadbone" A-rank ninja. Formely known as one of Orochimarus Sound Five. Has a kekkei genkai that gives him the ability to control his skeletal structure. Now he is one of Konoha's top jounin, second to Kakashi.

All four of them make Team 7. The strongest team in Konoha. Said to be that in time, they can make the Sannin. What's more coincidetial is that Kakashi could be the next Hokage. Though rumors are just rumors.

Kakashi just gave an eyesmile. "Why Sakura. You think so low of me?" He turned to the other two. "Do you guys feel the same way?"

Both nodded, making the jounin hung his head in mock sadness. Then with a single flip of a page, he went back to his cheerful, yet cool expression. Though a little killing intent from Sakura made him gulp a little.

"Kakashi-sensei. We train together for about three weeks now, even though me and Sakura are chunin and you and Kimimaru are jounin. Why the sudden need for a reunion?" Sai asked, while panting.

Kakashi crossed his arms, still with the book in his hand. "Aw. And I thought you enjoyed these times together." The jounin then got serious. "Well the answer to your question is because of one upcoming event. The Invasion of Oto."

This brought suprise to the three. "An invasion?" Kimimaro raised an eyebrowless eyebrow. "Now? This is...pretty sudden."

The Copy-nin nodded. "True. But there has been talk of a potential somebody that could very well match up against _him_."

Sai and Sakura winced at that. Him being a gennin that left Konoha in search of power. The three have been very close until that point. After he left, Team 7 made it a proriety to find him and convince him to come back.

They found him only two times. The first ended with Kakashi getting stabbed and wounded. The second was a showdown of Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke. Sasuke won, but retreated due to the late arrival of Kimimaro. After that, they knew they couldn't convince him.

Kimimaro didn't wince at the information, thus asking Kakashi. "Do you know who it is, Kakashi?" The bone ninja didn't really rely on honorifics that much. The only ones who got them from his was Orochimaru and now Tsunade. Orochimaru due to promising to help his sickness and taking him in, while Tsunade actually helped his sickness.

The silver haired jounin just shook his head. "As of yet. No. I heard that he or she is still deciding on helping us or not."

Sai put a hand under his chin. "I wonder why..."

Sakura crossed her arms. "I doubt this person could beat Sasuke-k-ah!" She sheepishly put her arms behind her back and hung her hand. "Sorry. Old habit. But we couldn't defeat him. Together. What chance does this person have?"

"None really. But I say to hell with chances." A voice rang out across the training field.

All of Team 7 turned to the one who spoke up. They see a blond hair boy crossing his arms. On his cheeks are thin whisker, though barely seen. His pearlish, cerulean eyes hold a somewhat strong confidence. His clothing is just a white fancy tuxedo.

This brought a varied reaction to the group. Kimimaro looked at the boy with analyctic eyes. 'Hm. This boy doesn't seem much. Yet, he was able to get near us without any of us noticing him. Even Kakashi couldn't sense him.'

Sai just lad back and smiled. 'Heh. So this is the person to match Sasuke-kun. I wonder how far the world will end?'

Sakura can barely hold her jaw in the right height. 'First Sasuke. Then Kimimaro. Now this!? Is my life going to be filled with cuties!?' She shook her head. 'Stop that. You're not a fangirl Sakura. Not now. Not ever.'

But the one who has the most reaction out of them is Kakashi. His single eye looked in shock as he looked like he's seen a _ghost_. The Icha Icha Tactics in his hands slipped out. When its soft fabric hit the ground, the other mebers immediately looked at Kakashi in suprise. The only location where anything involving Icha Icha is is in Kakashi's hand or pouch. Nowhere else. _Nowhere..._

Now this brought suspicions to the one that brought this outlandish reaction that never should happen. 'Just who are you?' All three thought simultaneously.

Said boy just scratched behind his head and said, "Hi there. Sorry for intruding, but I got lost. The names Naruto Uzumaki."

"N-naruto?" Kakashi asked in his shocked state.

The blond nodded. He raised an eybrow at the jounins shocked state. "Uhh...Have we met before? You seem familiar."

Kakashi just brought his hand up to his face and then lifted his headband. A red eye with three black comma marks is revealed. A flash appeared in Narutos eyes. Then he yelled without any intent.

"Doggy-san!"

The three members of Team 7 looked at their sensei in suprise and amusement. The jounin just chuckled, an eyesmile to adorn his features. "So you do remember."

Naruto just nodded, smiling all the way. It was nice to see a friendly face, no matter what the location is.

As much as she didn't want to, Sakura reluctantly broke this short reunion. "Um. Kakashi-sensei. Who is this guy?"

The man she asked just ignored her and then read his book. "HEY! ERO-TEME!"

Kakashi looked in fear at the incoming punch and had to dodge out of the way. The training post behind him suffered the wrath of the female fury and broke out into splinters.

The blonde was bugged out that someone can have that much power. It was such a simple punch too. "Dayum."

"You know it." Came from behind Naruto. The blonde turned to see Doggy-san still reading his book. "How've you been Naruto? I thought being kidnapped had it's disadvantages."

Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "You call it kidnapping, I call it being saved."

"Oh really? Do tell. I'm sure my students are anxious to know who you are." The blond turned to see it was true. Plus the way the girl is looking at him make him gulp at the thought if he doesn't.

All four teens heard a clap from Kakashi. "Better yet! Why don't we discuss it in the meeting."

His students seem to agree while Naruto looked at him in confusion. "Meeting?"

An eyesmile was all he got.

* * *

**The Meeting**

"Oy dog-breath! Get your stinking paws off me!"

"But Ino...theres a bug on your body. I have to lick it. The bug I mean."

"Troublesome."

This is the sight greeted to Naruto as he walks into a building with Team 7. He looked at all the occupants in the room.

In the center, is a table. A blonde girl with a purple ninja outfit is shoving away a boy with a jacket and has two red marks running down his cheek. Beside them, laying on a mat is a boy with pineapple shaped hair sleeping, his head resting on a huge white dog.

Off to the corner, is a girl sitting meekly to the side. Her eyes is that of lavender-white tint. Next to her are two boys staring at each other in silence. One has long hair and has the same eyes as the meek girl. The other boy has a trenchcoat-jacket and has sunglasses.

To the other side, is a weird looking boy. He has a green leotard, bowl haircut, and huge eyebrows. Next to him, a girl with hair buns looks dreamily at Kimimaro. Next to them, is boy younger than them, who tries to wiped the snot off his nose but it keeps coming.

In another corner, a man is smoking off his cigarrete, while the female next to him glares at him with her ruby red eyes. Another weird thing is a guy who dresses the same as the green leotard boy.

A bell chimed above him, signaling everyone that some entered. When everyone turned to look at him he scratched behind his head. "He he. Yo."

At first, he didn't seem to get a response. 'Maybe I am intruding after all.'

When he was about to turn and leave, the man in the green leotard disappeared and went in front of him. "My hip rival! What new youth have you brought upon us now!"

Kakashi just rolled his eye and sighed. "Just an old acquantance. Remember Event 9?"

This brought suprise to the adults in the room save for Kakashi. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Event 9?" He asked. The other teens were curious as well.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. Event 9. An incident that happened years ago. A citizen of Konoha was kidnapped. The same day, the gates of Konoha were destroyed by one man. And thirty civilians were slaughtered by an unknown factor."

Naruto remebered that day. The day Lucci saved him from the mob and took him away from Konoha. "Why was it called Event 9?"

This time the man with the cigarrete smoked, I mean spoke, "The boy who got kidnapped was about nine years old. Right now, he would be about your age..." His eyebrow raised.

The woman beside him turned to the smoker, then to Naruto. "So wait. You're saying..."

Kakashi nodded. "Yep. Asuma. Kurenai. Gai. This boy here is Event 9. Though for his sake, lets just call him Naruto Uzumaki."

The adults nodded, but rest were confused to who this boy is. Only they're three exceptions. The meek girl blushed and whispered "Naruto-kun.", the trenchcoat just raised an eyebrow, and the sleeping boy muttered "Troublesome."

While the adults chattered, Naruto and Team 7 moved to where the blond girl, the jacket boy, and the sleeping boy are.

The blonde girl smiled and reached her hand out. "Hi there! My names Ino Yamanaka! Nice to meet you!" Naruto just smiled and took her hand.

The blonde girl kept her bright smile. This made Sakura's eye twitch. 'She's being a bit too friendly.'

Ino pointed to the jacket boy in disgust. "This mutt here is Kiba." Kiba just mouthed. 'She knows she wants me.'

She then pointed to sleeping boy. "And that lazy bum is Shikamaru. HEY WAKE YOUR ASS UP!"

This made Naruto jumped, but Shikamaru didn't budge. He did groan though and said it was too troublesome.

From demonic to cheerfulness, Ino leaned forward on the table, resting her hand on her cheek. "So...kidnapped. That must have been something huh? Care to tell?"

Naruto just chuckled and said, "Well not really kidnapped. I kinda went with the guy. Saved my life and all."

He got 'ooooohs' from the other blonde and sweatdropped. Sakura just rolled her eyes. Then, the long haired white eyes, scoffed. "So you abandoned your village for some man who saved your life. I hardly call that an excuse."

Ino glared and scolded the boy. "Neji! Don't be rude! Sorry Naruto. But the stick in his ass really is deep." Naruto nodded at the whisper.

"I know the sort." He then looked up to see the trenchcoat and the white eyed girl coming to the table. The boy pushed up his sunglasses.

"I'm sorry for my teammates rudeness. Please forgive his words." Naruto smiled.

The blonde male just closed his eyes and said, "No problem. I deal with those sorts from time to time." He can feel a glare coming from Neji.

The trench nodded and introduced himself. "I thank you. My name is Shino." He then looked at the meek girl and nudged her.

The girl blushed and twiddled her fingers. "Umm...My name is Hinata Hyuga. I'm sorry that my cousin said that." (2)

Naruto just nodded and thumbs up at her. When he smiled a bright flash appeared on his teeth. "No problem."

All of a sudden, he sees a green flash appear next to him. It was the boy in the green leotard. The boy reached out his, much like Ino did, but with way more excitement. "Hello! My name is Rock Lee! The beautiful blue beast of Konoha! Your youthfulness must be strong for Gai-sensei to acknowledge you!"

The blond male scratched his head in confusion. "Really? He seems to be the type to adknowledge everyone."

Stars appeared in Lees eyes. "Oh! You're absolutely right! Everyone must have youth for Gai-sensei to accept! Yosh! I thank you for this new prospect!" He then struck into a pose, pointing at Naruto. "You are now my eternal rival!"

"Eh?" Naruto just said.

Just then, the girl with the hair buns just pushed Lee out of the way, while the kid with the runny nose came as well. "Sorry about that. But whenever someone gives him useful advice that somehow increases youth, that someone is his eternal rival." The buns girl said.

Naruto nodded at that. "Huh. Whats your name?"

The girl smiled and said, "Tenten." Beside her, the boy with glasses sniffed. "Oh. And this is Udon." The boy just nodded to him, in which he nodded back.

'Nodding is fun.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Okay!" Ino clapped her hands. "Now that everyone is introduced and here, Naruto can-" "Sorry Ino. That team hasn't arrived yet. And I don't think the boy can explain his story twice."

Ino groaned and pouted when Kakashi interrupted. "Well they'd better hurry! I'm just dying to know your story."

This made Naruto a little bugged out. The look in her eyes were that of a miner. And in front of that miner is a gold mine.

That stopped when Sakura glared at Ino. "Stop that! Naruto isn't some new dress you know. Pig!"

The blonde girl just smirked. "Oh Forehead. But I want him to be my new dress."

Sai whispered in Narutos ear. "I think it'd be best if you leave."

Naruto raised an eyebrow while looking at the bickering girls. "Why?"

Kiba snickered. "The cats are about to go down. And I think they're prize is the fish. That's you." He looked down in sadness. "Lucky." He muttered.

Obliviousness just passed by Naruto like a ghost. He shrugged. Then, he felt someone staring at him. He looked at the person, but she eeped and went back to her corner. 'Weird.'

_Chime!_

The bell rung and everyone looked to see who has arrived. First, was a man. He wears a standard jounin outfit. He has a bandanna on and a toothpick in his mouth. Next, came a girl the same age as Udon. She has orange hair and ponytails. Then, another girl came in. She looks like a younger version of Neji. Finally, a boy came in with a smirk on his face. The boy looked around the room to see everyone here. But then, he sees a new face. Or rather, an old one.

"YOU!"

Everyone stared to what the boy pointed at. It was Naruto. The blonde just smirked and stood up. "Ahh. You're that brat. Kamehameha or some thing."

The boy shouted out, "It's Konhamaru, you teme! I'm gonna kick your ass for what you caused. Hya-Oof!"

The boy tried to charge, but recieved a bop on his head from the white-eyed girl, Hanabi. The boy just falls to the ground.

"Fool. Stop causing such a ruckus. You're embarrasing yourself. And more importantly, me."

The blonde whiskered teen just shook his head at how fate can be a bitch. Though, he wonders why Neji is on his mind for that thought.

Konohamaru now sports a bump on his head. The orange haired girl helps him up. "Thanks Moegi." She just smiled and nodded.

Asuma chuckles. "See how my nephew is, eh Genma?"

The man now known as Genma shakes his head. "Yeah. Never knew your warning was so true." "Hey!"

_Boom!_

Everyone turned to Ino, who now looks like the devil herself. "Now that everyone is here. Naruto can finally tell us his story." Then, she went back to her original form, though accompanied by a halo above her head. "Right Naruto?"

The blonde just gulped and nodded. He took a seat on a chair and sighed. This was going to take a loooooooong time. "Well. It all starts out like this..."

* * *

**Kirigakure - Mizukages Tower - A day later**

"My leige. A message from Konoha." A man in his thirties gave the letter to the Mizukage. He has a blue striped headband with the symbol on it. He has on a green shirt with a gray jacket. Also a gray jeans is on him.

"Thank you. Gin." The Mizukage took the letter and reads it.

Gin just bows and goes to the side with his comrades. An elite group to fight for the Mizukage. Once pirates who traveled in the Grand Line, now finds refuge in this continent.

A man with glasses and long swords for claws smirks at him. "How long are you going to be his dog Gin?" He whispered.

Gin just whispered back, "Forever for what he did for me and my men." He turned to the man. "I have a question as well. How soon are you going to betray him, Kuro?"

Kuro just has a glint in his eyes. "Soon." He simply said.

"Oy. What the hell are you guys conspiracing?" Both turned to their third member. A fishman who looks like a stingray. His hair tied down to two ponytails.

Kuro just pushed up his glasses with his palms. "Nothing your little pea brain can handle Kuroobi."

"Why you!" Kuroobi cracked his knuckles.

"Enough!" A loud booming voice cracked through the tower. All three turned to their leader and bowed. Though Kumo just bended his body forawd a little.

The Mizukage grabbed hold of his sword and heaved it on his back. Kuro then asked, "What did the those Leaf say?"

His leader just smiled showing his sharp teeth. "War's coming boys. And it better come soon." He lifted his sword and pointed out the window.

"Because Samehadas getting hungry."

* * *

**???**

In a small cave, a man in a black cloak stood in front of the hologram. The hologram stared at the figure with its ringed eyes. "You are free to do whatever you want with your partner. All we need is the Kyubi. But he is nowhere to be seen." The leader then pinched his nose as his female partner whispered to him. "...Oh. And Shukaku too. Don't know where he is as well."

The figure nodded and the hologram vanished. The figure walked out of the cave. His partner leaning against the hard rock turned to his partner. "So, what now?"

The figure looked up to the sky. His red and black eyes seems to be looking into another world. "A storm is coming."

His partner looked around and shrugged. "But theres no clouds."

The figure just pointed to a direction. "We head to Oto."

A look of disbelief is on his partners face. "What? Why?"

The figure looked at him with blood running down his cheeks. "The eye of the storm is there." With that, he leaps off.

His partner crossed his arms. "I really hate that guy, yeah?"

* * *

**Oto**

A slight twitch in his nose almost made him sneeze. But he couldn't do that. That would ruin his reputation in this village. No. An empire.

He looks up to the mountains to see four huge stone faces. On top of the cliff, is a huge castle. A snakeway path leads from the entrance of the castle, which is the Sandiames mouth, to the Hokage Tower in the village below the cliff.

The wind blows across his face and brushes away his black bangs. His onyx eyes looking at the marvelous turqouise walls of the castle. His leader has tastes.

A purple flash on his neck makes him hold it. 'Humph. Let's see what the snake wants.' With that, he makes a handseal and bursts into a black fog.

In a second, he looks around to see himself in the castle. Like the outside, the inside is marvelous. Everything was green and gold.

He looks up to the throne. Sitting on it, is the Otokage of the village, Orochimaru. His serpentine smirk on his face stuck there. He looks into the brown eyes of the one who just arrived.

"Ah. Sasuke-kun. Glad to join us."

'Us?' Uchiha Sasuke looks around. 'Oh. Them.'

To his left of him are two people. One is Kabuto. The head medic of Oto and the leaders right hand man. The other.

Sasuke just glared at that one. That one just looked back with a maniacal smile that watns blood. "Uchiha." The redhead said. "Mother wants your blood."

Said Uchiha just grunted. "She's welcomed to try."

Soon enough, a wave of sand went straight towards him. And soon enough, Sasuke appeared right behind Gaara, kunai to the throat. But then, Sasuke looked down to see sand covering half his body.

"Ku ku ku. As much as I'd love to see how this plays out. We have more important matters to discuss."

Kabuto pushes up his glasses. There was a glare in them. "And what important matters is that my lord."

Orochimaru just smirked and said,

"The Invasion of Oto."

* * *

**Bam. Love it. Hate it. Bam.**

**(1) - You know who you are! (Looks into the mirror) You will always know...**

**(2) - No stuttering. Never heard her stutter. Will never write her stuttering UNLESS she is in fear or shock.**


	36. Strawhat:Ring The Bells

**Yo! Back with a new one! Sorry I took SO friggin long, please forgive me and hope this chapters redeems me.**

**Chapter 36: Ring The Bells.**

**Title Page: A two scenarios are shown. One scenario is a Naruto looking up to the sky with Sakura, Sai, Kimimaro, and Kakashi. The other scenario is Sasuke looking down from top of Orochimarus castle.**

* * *

**Cipher Pol Mini-Arc**

**Kaku, Jyabura, Kumadori, and Blueno successfully got away from Enies Lobby. The four of them are now on a resort island. Before them is a man who tried to kill them with his devil fruit. The man and his co-horts now bow to them and ask them what they want.**

**The CP9 wanted a boat, and the four criminals agreed. Inwardly, the devil-fruit man luaghed as he thought of making these people pay. **

**"Yip-yip-yip-yip-yip!"**

* * *

**New Konoha - New Park**

Hands put inside his pockets. The winds flows across his blonde hair quite nicely. Naruto casually ignores the stares from the villagers. He walks through the park and sits on one of the benches. He lays back and looks at the blue sky.

The news was out. He decides to join the invasion of Oto. He made a couple of friends from the village. The Konoha teams of...Konoha. They were all a pretty good bunch to him. Every one of them was weird and strange to the highest degree.

He's met higher.

Team 7 befriended him especially. Kakashi wanted to know how Naruto was doing since he was on of the blondes personal 'hidden' bodyguards. He also showed Naruto that the village of Konoha has forgotten their hatred of him. Mostly because they forgot about him.

Sakura had a slight pull to him. She, like Ino, wanted to know more about him. Especially when their Hokage said he might handle Sasuke.

Kimimaro took Naruto quite well. They both were kind of quite and Naruto respected that the boneman didn't wanted to talk much to him or anyone.

Sai...Well, he and Naruto got off on a bad start. Not really bad, but it could be. All he did was said that Naruto had no dick, in order to gauge his temper. Naruto shrugged and said, "Really? Cause your mother can _so_ prove that wrong." One had to have a microscope to see the slight tinge of red in Sai's cheeks.

He also gotten to know of the other teams as well. Theres Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba under Asuma. Kiba had replaced Chouji, who died from an Akatsuki member. Hearing Akasuki makes Naruto wonder to remeber something.

Another is Shino, Neji and Hinata. Lee, Tenten, and Udon is another. And the final one is Konohamaru, Hinabi, and Moegi. All four teams ocassionally hangs out in the Meeting Room. The one time Naruto went there really helped in changing his decision in helping Konoha.

He explained what happened during his times out of the continenent of Janapre. He didn't really got into details, but the gist of it. When he was done, they all were pretty intrigued by his story, except for Neji. The blonde just shrugged it off, thinking it must have been the stick up his arse.

Now, here he is, thinking on this invasion. 'I've got no worries. I've done this before in Ohfrag.'

"True. But you didn't face an army of ninjas before. That...and all you faced was a fatass."

'Thanks. Your support is always a peach.'

"Your welcome. But seriously, you'll need to up your ninja training in order to participate in this war."

'Are you kidding me? I'm not arrogant, but I think my Rokushiki abilities, my devil fruit, my elemental combined with my devil-fruit, and my already high ninjutsu ability is probably enough for this war.'

"True true. But then again, nothing is ever good enough, except for your stomachs. Who's to say what suprise might come in this invasion?"

'Yeah...but do I really have to?'

"Yes. So stop being so immature and train. You probably might want to ask the Hokage, Jyabura or whatever his name is. He might not help you, but probably someone else to do it."

'Alright. I'll go when I am ready.'

Naruto sighed after that tidbit with Kyubi. He opens his eyes to see the clouds. He then whispers,

"Troublesome."

* * *

**Hokages Office**

"So...you want some ninja training for the upcoming invasion, huh?" The Hokage, Jiraiya crossed his arms and asked the young boy in front of him. The blond nodded, standing across the desk between them.

The white-haired man put his hand to his chin and rubbed it. "Hmm...Well. With what jutsu you said you have, I'd have to say that you're on par...with a chuunin." This was about to earn an outburst from Naruto. The boy learned about ninja rank from his buddies, the Konoha Fifteen. "But, you're other skills put you on the rank of elite jounin or maybe even higher. Hell, your devil fruit automatically is like a Kage level power."

This earns a pretty cheesy smile from Naruto. Jiraiya rolls his eyes at the young boy and scratches his head. "Honestly, I don't who can teach you. Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, and Kakashi are eligible teachers, but the thing is that they already have enough on their plates. The other jounins are on missions to keep up our economy and others just suck."

Naruto sighs and says to the man in slight disappointment. "So theres nobody to teach me."

The hair covered Jiriayas face as he mutters, only which Naruto can hear. "No. I only stated that no jounin can teach you." The Hokage raises his head and points at himself. "Therefore, the only one who can teach you...is me."

...

"Wha?" A blunt, disbelieving word came out of the sunshine haired individual. An eyebrow arched up, in utter confusion. "You're going to teach me? As in, you, a Hokage, teaching me, a 'chunin/jounin?'"

"Yep. And I'm not really the only Kage here." The powerful figure saunters to his desk, traces his finger on a red button and pushes it. "Umi, dear. Would you kindly inform Tsunade-chan that she is to handle all my meetings, duties and paperwork." He then bends forward to the intercom. "And make sure to emphasize on the paperwork. Got it dear?"

A few seconds later an muffed female voice comes from the desk. "Whatever."

"There! All done. Now lets go before Tsunade gets here." He grabs Narutos wrist and then says, "Sunshin no Jutsu!" And a puff of smoke covers them and they disappear.

An hour later, all the citizens who were unluckily sleeping in broad daylight suffers the unfortunate and horrifying scream,

"JIRAIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

* * *

**New Forest Area of New Konoha**

"My god. You are so fucked."

"Language. And yes, I am pretty fucked."

Both ninja-assassin and Kage were sittingby a huge waterfall. The cliff that holds the waterfall is somewhat the border of Konoha-Kiri. Kiri knows that Konoha will never try to betray their alliance, because of Konoha doesn't have much resources to invade them alone. The invasion of Oto is a different matter.

"Okay. Now that we're here. Let's discuss about your training. We have little time since we have about a week to prepare for the invasion. Our ninja are already preparing for the war." Jiraiya stated as he crosses his arms.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at what the Godiame said. "Really? It doesn't really look that way to me."

This causes the Kage to chuckle. "Kid. We're ninja. We had a war for about a year one time, and nobody even knew about it."

The blonde had to nod at that.

"Now enough about the war. Let's see...you have good grasp on ninjutsu. Even have your own damned techniques I might add. Your taijutsu is about a jounins level with all the fancy tricks to it. And Genjutsu...you are about as proficient as that like a fish can walk." The large man deadpanned.

The blonde didn't even know about genjutsu, until that Kurenai woman asked him how he was with it. The woman had to sputter at how clueless he was at her mastery.

Jiraiya nods and stands up. "Okay. Now I know where we need to start. I'm going to teach you how to break apart Genjutsu."

Naruto just gaped at the man. "That's it?"

This earned him a whack on the head. He didn't even see Jiraiya move and the man was really far from him. "No you dolt. That is just the beginning. I will teach you more ninjutsu as that is my forte. And you don't really need to learn any water-walking or tree-walking as you devil fruit automatically makes you control the chakra of any jutsu."

Rubbing his head and cursing the Toad sage, he straightens himself out and stands at attention. "So how am I going to break genjutsu Jiri...ya-sen...sei?" He slows down his sentence as the Kage is distorted into faces.

These faces comes out to be CP9s faces. Each face are horribly disfigured, but Naruto can easily recognize any of them.

Naruto stares at it for a second and then he puts his fist on his hand. "Oh! This must be genjutsu! Wait a minute. He never told me how to break it!"

"**But I do**."

'Kyubi! You can?'

"**Yes. Look above your so-called comrades**."

Naruto does so and hes pearly wisps or cracks in the air. 'What are those?'

"**That's you. Well, your devil fruit. The godly amount of chakra you have, its overloading the genjutsu. It's like a dam ready to break agains the coming flood. It should have broken by now, but it seems your sensei has lots of control, will, and chakra**."

'I see. So how do I break this exactly.'

"**Simple. Release your chakra**."

'What? All of it? You sure?'

"**No. But at least about a quarter of it. That should be enough for this type of genjutsu**."

'Okay...'

Naruto closed his eyes and let out some air. He put his fingers together and opened his eyes. He could feel his chakra surging out of him, like a shaken up soda can ready to spray when open. Then, another second, chakra exploded out of him like fire. The world around him cracked all over and soon it shattered, revealing the real world and a stunned Jiraiya.

The man wanted to start off with a powerful genjutsu, see how the kid fares off, and then try weaker jutsu on him if he fails. But that plan is now in the trash. 'This kids like the god of chakra or something. I would love to see Pedochimaru's face when he sees what we got in our ranks. Booya!'

Naruto keeps panting as he puts his hands on his knees. Unleashing a huge amount of chakra usually cause him fatigue. If sends out all his chakra, he would have to sleep for weeks. And that is time he cannot afford.

Clapping was heard and both males turned to a now the only female in the area. Jiraiya pales as he sees who it is and put his hands up in defense. "Now Tsunade-hime I can explain."

Said woman puts her hands on her hips and glares at the Co-kage. She has blonde hair put into two pigtails. On her forehead is a blue diamond. "Jiraiya. I am not the type of person that would just hit people for every wrong thing they do." Her eyebrow twitches as she hears a small snort from the white-haired man.

She cracks her knuckles and says in a sickening-sweet voice. "Or do you disagree?"

As Jiraiya stammers out pathetically, Naruto just stared at one thing of the women. Well, two things. 'Jugs.'

"**Kit. It's rude to stare**."

'But jugs Kyubi. Jugs!!!'

"**No, It's really rude to stare at the woman WHOS ABOUT TO PUNCH YOU RIGHT NOW**!!!"

'Wha-' BOOM

His chest explods into pain as he is sent across the small lake of the waterfall and into a cliff. His body then falls forward to the water.

"Woah!!! Tsunade!!! What the hell!?" The Kage was suprised at what his teammate did. He was expecting her to him.

Smoke covered Tsunades fist as she just mutters, "Damn perverts."

She then feels Jiraiyas hand on her shoulder. "That was taking it a bit too far, Hime." She scoffed.

"He deserved it. Looking at my breast like they were a prize." Then, suprise took her face he she feels the hand from her shoulder touch her breast. She spins around and tries to deliver a kick to the Gama-sennin, but the man dodged.

When he is at a safe distance, he says in a serious tone, "That is what you should when someone actually does something. And you say you're not one who puches others at a slight mishap."

Tsunade just grits her teeth at the mans words. "Shut up. I don't need to listen to you." Her eyebrow then rose at something. "Wait. Where is the boy?"

Jiraiya also had to raise an eyebrow. "He's in the lake. He should get out by now. Unless he can't...swim. Shimatta!!!"

He runs to the lake and dives headfirst into the water. The Slug Sannin looks at the lake for a minute, and bubbles started appearing.

"Fwah! Cough Cough Cough!"

Naruto and Jiraiya comes out of the water and the Kage swims them to shore. The man sets Naruto on the ground as he himself gets up and puts his and on the blondes chest. He starts pushing it and blows air into the boy mouth until the boy coughs out een more water. Narutos eyes slowly open and looks at Jiraiya. "Yo..."

The white-haired man juts smiles that the boy is okay. The boys head looks around until it stops when he see his attacker. "Damn. You throw a really mean punch lady."

The woman just scoffs and crosses his arms. "Thats Tsunade-sama to you. And you get what you deserve for being a damn pervert."

"**Told you**." 'Shut up. But lesson learned, never be a pervert.'

Jiraiya gets Naruito up and crosses his arms at the woman. "So what are you doing here Tusnade-hime? Didn't you get the memo?" He asked, oblivious to the fact at how he should've known when she screamed to the entire world that she got the memo.

"Yes I did, in fact. But I ignored it." Seeing the glare, she chuckled. "Okay, okay. I let Shizune handled it."

The man shakes his head at the woman. Tsunade puts her hands on her hips again and asks, "So why leave in the first place, huh? Taking the boy on a date like Orochiphilo back in the day?"

The Toad Sannin was about to scream at her, but composed himself and just said, "No hime. I am simply training the boy for the upcoming invasion."

The woman raised both eyebrows and looked at the boy with a little haughtiness. "Oh? So this is our 'Golden Boy', hmm? And what if all your pampering doesn't get himself killed by just a simple Oto gennin?"

Jiraiya wasn't the one to answer, when Naruto smirks at the woman. "Well. If I'm such a weakling then how come you didn't kill me with that little old punch?"

A twitch developed on her eyebrow. "Tiny?" Then the pupils in her eyes disappeared as her face twisted in anger. "OLD!?" She charged the blonde again, ignoring Jiraiyas scream. Whe she was about to contact Narutos face, the boys head disappeared when it actually hit. Shock appeared on her face as the rest of the boys body turned transluscent and swerved near Jiraiya. The pearlness then turned back into Naruto, who was rubbing his jaw in phantom pain.

"Yeesh." He looks to Jiraiya in question. "Does she always explode like this?"

The old man just sighs and nods. He crosses his arms and looks at Tsunade, who is dusting her shoulders of invisble dust. The woman glares at them, specifically at Naruto, and walks away. This makes Jiraiya chuckle and shakes his head. He puts his hand on the confused boys shoulder. "That's a suprise. I guess she's warming up to you."

This earned him a blank stare. "She's warming up to me. Yes. Glares has to be a sign of affection, right?" Asked Naruto.

Jiraiya just nodded sagely. "Yep."

Naruto just looked on to where Tsunade left. 'It's settled. Woman are strange.'

A snort was heard from his mind. "**Took you long enough**."

* * *

**Five days later - New Konoha - New Meeting Room**

Blue eyes watch from behind the crowd. He looks on as the Co-Hokages are at the front, facing a crowd of ninja. He sees some familiar faces amongst the crowd, like the Konoha Fifteen.

His attention came back to the Hokages as Jiraiya raised his fist to his mouth and coughed to get their attention. Beside him, Tsunade only rolled he eyes at him. When all ninja had turned to him, the white-haired individual spoke, "Konohanians. Yes. That's right. I made up a name for us. Any one who has objections to the name, speak up now!"

Every hand in the crowd went straight up.

Jiraiya crossed his arms and pouted. "Meanies."

He was sent to the ground by an impatient Tsunade, who opened her eyes at having to close them at his stupidity. "Okay. Now that the clownish theatrics are over-" "-Hey!" "-we can explain what the plan is to invade Oto."

Ninja that weren't really paying attention and picking their nose, now stood in rapt attention. Jiraiya stood up and glared at Tsunade, who stuck out her tongue. Their antics amuse the crowd and try to keep the atmosphere as light as possible. In all seriousness, Jiraiya turned again to the crowd. "My people." He turned to Tsunade. "Our people." He turned to the crowd. "Ninja of New Konoha."

"We are about to go to war. A war that can very well change our lives. Hopefully...it can change for the better. We are going to invade Oto."

"Oto has managed to do the worst to us. And it kept going downhill. First, the death of Sandiame." Everyone bowed their heads, even Naruto. "Next, kicking us out of our home. Then, a trusted ally leaving us to its fingers." Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura had sadness in their eyes at that. "And finally, sending Iwa to attack us, just to test us."

"And now I say, fo all of us, this is enough!!!" He punds his fist on a nearby table that a black-haired woman with a pig brought in. "We are tired of the shit Oto put us through. So now, we're going to throw this shit right back at them!"

Cheers from the crowd erupted. Poor Naruto had to be pushed around. 'Jeez! These are ninja?'

Whe it quieted down, Jiraiya spoke again. "Now. We will speak of the plan. For starters, I will move half of our army to attack the village. I myself will try to get through and fight the trecherous Sannin, Orochimaru. Along with me, will be assassination specialist, Anko and captain of ANBU squad 3, Yamato." Naruto sees a smirk on a purple-haired lady and an ominous face of a brown-haired guy.

"Then, our ally, Kiri, will send part of its forces to help us. While this is going on, Tsunade and another half of its forces will fend off SPARK, led by Danzo."

"Now to get into detail of the officers of Oto. Intelligence has informed us of three of them. Gaara. The jinchuuriki of Shukaku and key part of invading us at the Chunin exams. Two people have volunteered to fight him. Rock Lee and Kimimaro. May their bravery serve them well."

"Another officer is Kabuto. A spy that infiltrated out ranks for seven years. He is in charge of the hospital. Tsunade here told me that Sakura Haruno should occupy the hospital. Save anyone who can be saved. I suggest that Kakashi should go with her, to fend off and hopefully defeat Kabuto."

"And finally, Sasuke Uchiha. A loyal ninja thats been tainted by the snake. He is arguebly the strongest of the officers and second to Orochimaru. Now, the only one who can stop him, except for me and Tsunade who are needed, is not of Konoha."

Whispers came upon the crowd. This makes Naruto sigh from under his new white jacket, with a hoodie on. Along with a black tape around his sleeves, it made him look like a ninja.

'Here we go.'

"This newcomer is of almost Kage-level due to his special powers. Now when I say he is not of Konoha. That is not entirely true. He used to be one of us, until he disappeared. Five years ago."

Some ninjas were trying to figure out who that one was, some didn't care, and some already figured it out.

Jiraiya smirked and motioned for a white-hooded figure to come. "Come here and let them see your face so they could trust of you are."

'Pfft. Like thats gonna happen.' He disappeared and reappeared beside Jiraya. His hand reached up to his hoodie, "Now I introduce Konohas Lost Fire. As Sensei called him. His name is..."

The hoodie came off revealing the full face and hair of... "Uzumaki Naruto!"

...

Silence filled the room. Naruto just shook his head and muttered, "Told yo-"

"Okay? Was that the suprise? Lame!" A ninja shouted out.

Another call rang, "Yeah! I thought it was going to be, like, the Yondiame!"

A record player broke and everyone looked at him. The man shrugged. "What? MY mommy says I have an open mind. What of it?"

Suprise took Narutos face. He was expecting some sort of outrage or something. Not immediate acceptance. Jiriaya smirked and walked to him. "Haha. Kid, the civilians may hate your guts. But our ninja kind deals with out of the norm. They never hated you at all."

The words seem to affect Naruto as a smile adorned his face. He closes his eyes and smile a big one, making Jiraiya to think that the boy looked like a fox. "Huh. So that's what you look like when you're constipated."

Cue animefall.

Jiraiya chuckles and Tsunade tries her hardest not to laugh. Though her apprentice is openly giggling.

At this time. a smirk appears on Jiraiyas face. He starts to clap to get everyones attention. Whe it was recieved, the smirk grew wider. 'How's this for upping morale.'

"Everyone! I'd like to make an announcement! If we successfully take back Konoha and defeat Oto..." He can see just picture their faces now.

"I WILL RETURN TO WRITING MY ICHA ICHA SERIES!!!"

_WAM!!!_

The Kages face was sent from the second floor to the first on by the female Kage. After the sounds of him groaning stop, it got immediately silent that a pin could drop.

Well, this time, a book dropped.

Everyone turned to see Kakashi, with his eyes wide open. His team that was near him walked slowly away. Naruto squinted his eyes to see Kakashis single eye turning blood red and that his mask shows his mouth into a smile. Not a happy smile either.

Oto is so going down.

* * *

**Two Days Later - Oto**

Sasuke Uchiha looks on at the old Konoha from on top of the castle/cathedral which is Orochimarus. Somehow, he felt at ease whenever he is at the height of all and especially when he looks down on everything. That doesn't mean he is arrogant though.

He closed his eyes and reopens them, revealing red eyes. He too had put up a name for himself when doing the bidding of Orochimaru. "_**Red Eyed Avenger**_." Everyone knew of his ambition to kill Itachi. His hatred grew on an on whenever he though of the man. Especially the time he appeared during the retreival mission with his own team to find Tsunade.

_A small smile appeared on Itachis face as he grabs on of his brothers kunai and walks towards him. In an immediate second, he plunges the blade inside his kins stomach, eliciting a scream from the younger Uchiha. "That's it. Hate me more. You're hatred must reach it's peak, Sasuke." He bends forward to his brother's ear. "Or else you will never land a scratch on me."_

His hands clenches so hard it's turning pale as the memory passes by. The pain from his curse seal increasing by the seconds. 'Damnit. I thought I can control this pain. I shoudn't feel this pain anymore, now that I almost acheive _that_ level.'

He finally stood up and looks up to see the sun going down. He smirk on his face as the sky turned a dark-orange red. He looks down and sees something interesting with his blood-colored pupils.

An army stealthily moving through the trees.

His smirk widens as he sees hundreds of figures jumping across the trees. He then raises his arms up into a cross formation, and then he tips over the roofs edge, into the now ravaged city below. One can hear the sound of fire, screams, and the laughter of the Otokage.

The Invasion...

...has begun.

* * *

**Old Konoha/Oto**

The Invasion begins. Konoha succesfully makes it inside the village. As the ninja scour through the buildings, the night assisting their evasion. But, Jiraiya notices something wrong.

"Is anyone here?"

He cursed to himself. Did they evacuate? They knew about the invasion?

'Note to self, never tell Gai anything.'

He hears something on his mic. "Toad. No action as of yet. I'm starting to think they evacuated. Troublesome." A minute later. "Shit!!!"

This made Jiraiyas heart race. "What happened, Shadow? Shadow?"

"Damn. They are in the buildings. Each of them are holding a family hostage. I recognize some these faces. These are old citizens of Konoha!"

This made the white-haired man curse to himself again. 'So Oto still holds Old Konoha populace hostage. Damnit!'

He reached to his mic. "Everyone. Change of plans. Every Hyuga available must look inside the buildings. Anyone with them, formulate plans to save the citizens and escort them out. They are a top priority."

"Jir-Toad! I..have some news."

He looks around to see if anyone is there and hides himself in the alley. "What is it, Blossom?"

"I'm in the hospital with Bloom and Twin Akamarus. The patients at the hospital. It's...it's...

* * *

**Old Konoha Hospital**

"Horrible." Says Sakura, as she looks in horror at the grotesque scene before her. The people here are all forms of experiments. The moaning and the crazed laughter weren't helping either.

"This place...it's like an asylum." Her best friend and rival, Ino whispers.

Kiba nodded. "I know." He looks down and pats Akamarus head in his jacket. "Damn. He's terrified."

"I would be too. Poor thing." A condescending voice makes it to their ears. Across from the hallway of people with no limbs and half their faces mutated, is Kabuto. A smirk on his face and a hand on his hip, he saunters over to a shivering patient.

"These people suffer dearly everyday. Orochimaru just wants to make them more powerful. But, I wish to end their suffering." He says as he cups the patients chin. His glasses radiating a glare.

"Liar! You don't want to end their suffering. You revel in it!" Screamed the pink-haired girl. "To think. We were friends."

This causes the mad doctor to laugh. "Oh Sakura. My my. Such hateful words you send me. I don't revel in it. I do want to end it. Here I'll show you." He takes out a kunai and stabs the patient in the heart, making the Konoha team eyes widened. "See? I ended his suffering. And to the friends part, aren't we still?"

"Rrrragh!!!" Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She charges at Kabuto, intending to give him a massive chakra-enhance explosion.

The smile on Kabutos face only widens.

Instead of Kabuto she hits, a fist comes out of nowhere and stops her charge. When her fist collides with that fist, both of them skid back.

Suprise took over Sakura. "He blocked my punch!? Who is he?"

Kabuto laughs. "Who is he? You don't recognize an old comrade, Sakura? Tis a shame."

She only stares in confusion at him and turns to the unknown figure. Its hair sticks up to back. On its cheeks is a two burnt circles on its red skin. And it was large. Really large. In her mind, it was about as large as...

She gasps in pure horror. "No..." Behind her Kiba is the only one who looks at the figure in confusion now.

"I don't get it. Who is he? Ino do you...know? Ino..." Said girl was quivering. Tears were already coming out his eyes. She hugs herself and looks away.

Kiba was really confused now. He squints his eyes to see anything about the abomination that would have them so horrified. When he was about to give up and aska again, he finally saw. "No way..."

Kabuto claps in amusement. "Seems you found it out. Yes...your old buddy Chouji is back from the dead. It seemed so unfitting to just die for him so I took his corpse and...tinkered with itiht Orochimarus fobidden technique." He walks forward and puts a hand on the "Choujis" back. "Now my sweet pet. I think you have some catching up to do?"

The monster just roared, spitting out saliva, and charged. Sakura shook her head and looks on with determination. She too charges at her old friend.

"That fucking bastard." Kiba growls out. He turns to Ino. "Ino come on." Hearing nothing, he turns and shakes her shoulder. "Ino please, we gotta save Sakura!"

The blonde girl just shakes her head, making the boy curse. "Fine then. I'll go without you." He turns only to stop when Kabuto appears before him. "Wha-"

"Sorry. No dogs allowed." With his kunai out, he aims it at Akamaru. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the Inuzuka smirk.

_Poof_

Instead of smacking metal with fur, it's metal on metal. The one holding the other kunai is Kakashi.

Kabuto pushes up his glasses. "Oh? Nice to see you too, Ka...ka...shi...?" His eyes takes up an emotion he hasn't felt in long while. The cause?

"**Icha...Icha**..."

* * *

Meanwhile - Old Konoha Park

"Yosh Ki-I mean Bone-kun! Nineteen for me!"

"Nice. Though I have about twenty-three."

"Ooooooh! Truly you are my senseis eternal rival's student. And that must mean we are Eternal Rivals as well!"

"Your sense of logic...doesn't have much logic to it."

Both ninja are currently fighting a surge of Oto nin that popped out of nowhere. Each of them had grayish ninja suits, with purple bows around their waists.

"Youth. Isn't the target supposed to be here? Twenty-seven." The bone user asked as he slices an enemy up with his spine.

Adding a punch to the face with his combo attack, the Blue Beast of Konoha turns to Kimimaro. "Yes! Our target was confirmed to be in th park. Twenty-seven! A tie!"

"Thirty-five."

Both turned to see a splattering of blood. Dropped from a cloud of sand is a dead Konoha-nin. Both looked from the corpes to see a boy with red-hair and green eyes. On his forehead is the Kanji for Love. The smile on his face sent shudders down the two spine.

"Mother is pleased by this number." He said.

Kimimaro stared coldly at the jinchuriki. "Youth. I think this should be our tie breaker."

"Souka. Then we shall see who Flames of Youth are stronger! **_Konoha Senpuu_**!" Lee vanished and reappeared behind Gaara, to deliver a powerful kick.

The red-haired boy turned around grabbed the kick with a firm grip. This suprises Lee as Gaara says, "Mother gives me strength."

Sand came out of his gourd and cover his other arm. He then punched Lee in the stomach, sending the youthful ninja flying. Then, sand immediately moved behind him to block a stab from the bone-user.

"Yes!" Gaara yells as engages Kimimaro and Lee. "Mother shall have your blood! The loss of your existence shall confirm mind!"

Kimimaro cursed and he two sharp bones slide out of his wrists. 'Fuck! This guys crazier than Lee!'

* * *

**Old Konoha - Old Hokage Tower**

He remembers it. He remebers it all. The park where all the kids play. The hospital he visits after the beatings. The alleyways he runs through. Now he's truly back in Konoha. A place he used to call home.

And now, he is helping his old village take it back. A mess that he wasn't truly a part of. Now he in this. For that group of kids just like him. For the ninja that accept him. For the citizens that hate him.

Okay, forget that last one.

Naruto runs up the Hokage Tower walls because who knows whats inside. He glances at the Hokage Monument and to the castle on top of it. One face he glances at. 'Oji-san.'

He remembers all the times he had with the Old Hokage. How the man comforted him when he was in pain. How the man gave him the love of the family he longed for. Naruto wished for a family long ago. But now he realized that the man was his family.

'And then I upped and left him. I come back and he's...dead. I owe it to him.' He thought somberly as he nears the roof. When he reaches the edge, he jumps on the roof. 'Oji-san...'

He looks up to another boy on the roof. One with black hair and onyx eyes. He wears a black vest and red bandages around his waist, along with a katana. Around his neck is a purple scarf. On his left ear, is a golden earring. On his forehead, is the black steel heaband of Oto.

Both boys looked at each other. Pearlish-blue eyes meet onyx. The one with the onyx closed his eyes and scoffed. "So this is the one they sent to 'handle' me."

The blue eyes closed his eyes as well. "So you are the one I was sent to handle. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hmph. So you know my name, yet you still wish to challenge me."

"Sorry. I'm new to the country."

Both boys open their eyes in a very dramatic show. Naruto scratches his head. "Damn. Yours change color? I got to say, that's fucking awesome."

This causes the Uchiha to smirk at the colorful praise. "Thank you. But that doens't mean I won't go easy on you. No-name." He says as he takes out his katana, which is midnight black like his hair.

'Fuck. I forgot my sword at Enies Lobby.' "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. As to not going easy on me, well fuck you." He calmly says as he gets into his fighting stance of CP9. As both boys finished their talk, both disappears in lightning speed.

What happens next, will blow your mind...

* * *

**FINALLY! HOLY SHIT THAT TOOK LONG!**

**Not much to say but thanks for reviewing and keeping up with the story. **

**Oh I almost forgot...**

* * *

**Some miles from Old Konoha**

"Fuck, yeah! How in hell did we walk for a week, yeah!?"

"You could have used your bird. I prefer to walk alone anyways."

The two akatsuki members trek through the forest near Old Konoha. Itachi and Deidara has walked for a week straight with onlt a ration of food and water. Deidara thinks Itachi is batshit crazy, while Itachi just thinks nothing.

"What!? You could have told me earlier!"

"You could have thought earlier." "Argh! Fuck you, yeah!"

Deidara missed the smirk on Itachis face as he conjures up his clay bird and fly the hell out of there. 'Oh Kisame. You should be here now. Though I wonder where you ran off to.'

As he kept walking, his eyes then bled tears. 'This is...bad. I must get the Demon's Bane from Sasuke. To save the world. And...'

'...to save myself.'


	37. Strawhat:Old Vs New

Chapter 37: **_Old vs New_**

* * *

Title Page: _**There is a scene of black sword clashing with a finger shining pearl. Another is a sand castle filled with bones and caterpillars. And the next is a plate full of food and flowers. **_

* * *

**Cipher Pol Mini-Arc**

**He looks at his compass as he treks though the desert to get his boat. His old crew behind him as he drinks up water. He looks back to see a spoiled princess, a poision specialist, and a doctor following him. He smirks and his eyes glow their majenta color.**

**He looks down on his map to see thier next destination. A place called...Arabasta.**

* * *

**Oto**

This was it. The battle he hoped and feared that would come. It was inevitable. In a war between villages a Kage must always fight another Kage. That wasn't written, but known.

Along with the sadistic Anko and the staunch Yamato, Jiraiya infiltrates the castle/cathedral with ease. Albeit that the young boy, Sasuke, let them through him was another thing. Jiraiya didn't have the time to fight the boy either. He could win, yes, but a rather drawn out fight is useless. Plus, he doesn't want to give Orochimaru any time to live longer than he's supposed to.

His former teammate always been a thorn at his side and the worlds. The times he had to die, luck always managed to pull him out and save him. It just wasn't fair it happened to the bad guys.

'In time.' He assured himself as he and his team turned left in this magnificent gothic hallway. 'In time and this time, he will die. No stopping like sensei, and no holding back for Konoha. I _will_ kill him.'

Now, they come across and door. An ebony, gold trimmed door engraved with snakes and vipers. Anko scoffed at how the door looked, "Tch. Bastard always like to showoff."

Jiraiya just stared at the door. 'So this is where you are. No resistance at all, until the last minute. I smell a trap...'

He opened the door with a strong punch, making the doors almost fly off it's hinges. "Orochimaru!"

The man who's name was called out smiled as he held up his purple glass filled with a red liquad. "Cheers. The guest of honor has arrived."

He stood up with a smoothness that only few can achieve. His black robes contrast his pale skin. His hair everflowing to his back. His kage hat resembling a vipers head. His yellow serpent eyes moving from his 'rival' to his former apprentice.

"Ahh. Anko-chan. How delightful to see you arrive as well. It gives me great pleasure that you remember me." His tone and words served to fuel the anger rising in the snake woman.

He turned to the third member of the team. "And you. The failed experiment that was with my prince's old team. I have yet to know your name, so please excuse my manners."

"Shut the fuck up!!!"

It was a suprise that Anko wasn't the one to shout, but the Godiame himself. The anger in his word's only made the Otokage smirk.

"You! You goddamn piss-eyed bastard! I have had enough of your damn attitude! Don't like we're buddies after what you did. After what you did to Konoha...it's people...and sensei. After what you did, the ties that we had are officially cut. And now, for what you've done, I will send you straight to hell you motherfucking bastard!!!"

He charged at Orochimaru, discarding his kage robes. The Otokage grabbed his hat and threw it to the side. "So much for diplomacy." He charged as well as he disappeared with speed.

The Hokage, not much for speed, stopped his charge and looked around for the serpent man. He turned around and reached out to grab the pale mans hand and brought him over. Raising his fist back, he brought it forward with rocket speed and resulted in a crack. The punch made the Otokage spinned in the air in the grand room.

Just when Jiraiyas assualt stopped, Yamato and Anko began to make their charge. The male of the duo, brought his hands together to form wood in the castle and rise himself and Anko up to the mid-air Otokage. Anko jumped and grabbed the kage to bring out her kunai and plunged it in his stomach, only for a popping sound to be heard and a chair was instead stabbed.

Yamato felt something behind him and so he jumped out of the way to avoid a chop to the neck. Having dodged it, he brought out another set of handseals. "_**Mokuton: Devil's Oak**_!" This brought a tree to pop out of nowhere from the ground. The hole in the tree bulged into another tree with another hole that bulged and continued to the process to reach Orochimaru. When it did reached, the last trees hole bulged into a set of wooden teeth-like stakes that tried to chomp the man.

It only served to eat air as the man dodged it at the last second, he smirked when he sensed someone making another jutsu. "_**Doton: Inverse Rain of Rock**_!" This called upon a set of rocks to appear from the ground, making the room rain rocks upside down. Orochimaru was the only one hit as Yamato covered himself and Anko with charkra-reinforced wood.

Even though damaged from the jutsu, Orochimaru laughed as brough his hand up. "Ku ku ku! I love this! The way your holding back! The amount of jutsu that could've been used in a second, yet only one in five minutes! You honor me!"

This caused the need for Jiraiya to yell in anger, but suprisingly smirked. "So true. I can do that. Since I do have more ninjutsu than you. Pedo-chan."

The white-haired man smirked even wider when him and only him saw the tiniest microscopic twitch in the serpents eyebrow.

"Jiraiya." The serpent man's voice was laced a little with anger. "Must you use that accursed name on me so?"

"No. I can use others then. Take Pedosnake, for example. It can do so much. And it might surpass pedobe-Woo!" Jiraiya swerved to the side to avoid the snake man's legendary sword, Kusanagi.

The hokage smirked while he barely dodges the blade from cutting him in half. 'Good. He's angry. Who knew Oro-chan has such a weakness?'

* * *

**Old Konoha - Old Hokage Tower**

"_**Katon: Underworld Torrent**_!"

"Yikes!" Naruto screamed as he somersaulted back to avoid a circle of fire coming up from the ground.

"_**Raiton: Megaton Bolt**_!"

Sasuke sent another jutsu at the somersaulting Naruto, this one a bolt of lighting appeared from his hand. The Uchiha raised it so he can then javelin it to hit Naruto.

Naruto countered by sending out a _**Fuukakyu **_to split the lightning bolt in half. Then, right when he landed, he disappeared with a _**Soru**_.

Sasuke frowned when he saw what the boy did. 'What jutsu are these? The first one was laced with chakra, but that sunshin one didn't use any chakra.'

"_**Shigan**_!"

The Oto officer recieved a stab in the arm by his opponent. When he saw the weapon, he raised an eyebrow to see it was his finger. 'Another one. Why can't these jutsu be copied?'

Sasuke just leaped to the air and put up another sort of handseals, aiming down on the blonde 'Fine then. I'll deal with what I can.' "_**Katon: Spiraling Snake**_!"

Out of his mouth, came a snake-like flame that spinned around to the ground. Naruto looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Hmm..." He crouched himself and looked up. "_**Reippou**_!"

He bounced off the roof to clash with the flaming snake head on. He crossed his arms in an X and yelled, "_**Reikkai**_!"

With his body reinforced of chakra, he went through the snake and to Sasuke himself. His blond hair and cranium collided head-on with his enemy's stomach. Sasuke coughed out some spit. He glared at the boy and took out his sword. He then aimed to stab the blonde, only for the boy to use _**Soru**_ again.

When Sasuke felt something behind him, he slashed unknowingly at his back. Naruto used another _**Soru**_ to dodge it and appeared on the roof.

He looked up at to see Sasuke still in mid-air. This time, he finally uses a jutsu. "_**Fuuton: Gnashing Gust!**_" He let out a burst of wind to Sasuke. The wind slashed around in a concentration that looked like jaws ready to snap shut. Then the jaws did close it's mouth.

Sasuke closed his eyes as the wind slashed him from all around. When the assualt ended, he opened his eyes to see Naruto in front of him. The boy was about ot punch him to the ground, only for him to block it and sent a kick to the ninja-assassin's ribs. The attack connected, and thus started a melee brawl.

Well, Sasuke had a sword, but he's special, right?

Both of them didn't notice that gravity finally started paying attention to them and both went straight down to the roof. When both landed with a thud, they were on their knees. As both of them stood up, Sasuke smirked. "I commend Konoha. The chose a strong one."

Naruto mirrored the smirk, but his eyes were of mischief. "Really? I wish I could say the same for Oto."

The brunette of the two frowned. Soon, black markings started covering his body, like flames covering a tree. "Hmph. Words of a fool. Tremble before my _**Cursed Stage: Level One**_."

His body disappeared in a purple and black essence. Naruto smiled as he got into his _**Velocity**_ stance and put up only one handseal.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

* * *

_**Old Konoha - Old Konoha Park**_

"Yeeesss!!! I love this! Mother loves this! Keep it up for us!"

Rock Lee and Kimimaro are both fending off send with their ability to dodge. What sucks is the one who controls it is also on the offense and annoying them with his screams.

The bone-user looked at his ally. "Youth-Forget this. Let's use our real names. Lee. I want you to stay at an unseeable distance. Attack when you see a opening. I will distract him and make his sand come to me."

Lee looked back with shock. "What!? No! I cannot allow you to do that!"

"Lee! We need to do this! Now go!!!"

The green spandex wearing ninja just nodded grudgingly and stopped his dodging with a skid and then vanished in speed.

When Lee disappeared, Kimimaro stopped as well. This time though, he ran straight for to the sand user and then covered himself with a few of his bones to act as armor. Little finger bones came out of his fingers. He tried hugging the sand and slashing it to see if he could get through. But to no avail, there wans't any holes in the endless sand wall.

Just when Kimimaro stopped attacking the sand, Gaara came out of it with his arms covered in sand. He used those arms and plowed them into Kimimaro, sending the ninja across the park and into some trees. This cause Gaara to cackle in delight. "That must've brought shudders down your spine, right? AH HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

"_**Konoha Twister**_!"

This stopped the mad ninjas cackles and sent the jinchuriki to the skies. On the ground, Rock Lee spinned around with his foot on the ground and kicked it to skyrocket to Gaara. He started to spin his body like a top and then began punching like a machine gun. Gaara then succumbed to the blows. When it stopped, Lee appeared behind the red haired boy and kicked him to his ally. The ally who is awaiting his descending opponent with bone-spiked arms.

"_**Dance of the Chosen Sunrise**_!"

The bones from his hands started to grow and develop into sharp, pointy, sunflower-shaped bones. He raised them to the sky, but more importantly and painfully, Gaara. When the Oto sand nin fell on Kimimaro's arms, he screamed out in pain. Luckily for him, his sand armor was the only thing keeping his stomach area from shredding up. His sand that didn't stop the assult in time, finally comes to the rescue as it covers up Kimimaros legs.

The white-haired jounin uses the bones in his legs to pop out and make the sand go away. He tries to twirl on his feet to make the effect go bigger. He then drops his arms and jump away from Gaara, the sand finally stop leeching on him. When Gaara finally rested peacefully on the ground, that peace was brutally interrupted when Lee landed on him. "Yosh!"

He put out a thumbs up to Kimimaro. "The power of youth prevails yet ag-ack!"

He was thrown away by a huge tan arm. The arm belongs to Gaara, who's normal. But both his arms are somewhat transformed.

"You...Mother is not pleased..." He raises his head to reveal his mouth is also mutated, like his arms.

Kimimaro jumped forward and catched Lee. When he set the ninja up, they heard a rumbling. Both of them looked to Gaara, who is using his humungous arms to run at them. Lee pumped out his fist. "Yosh!!!"

He ran straight towards Gaara, intent on making a huge impact on the boys face. Kimimaro sighed and followed behind him. Lee leaped forward and went on a hand stand, making his legs bend to his ally. The bone-user jumped on his friend's feet, and then to Gaara. "_**Dance of the Emperor's Moon**_!"

As he is on Gaara, he first stabs one of his bones into the giant arm, then another bone to another arm. Gaara yells out and raises both arms, that the bones were touching each other. Kimimaro landed on the bones and they sliced up the arms.

This proved fruitless, though it did served to anger the monster. The jinchuriki used it's arms to smack Kimimaro away.

Lee saw his comrade be thrown to the other way and couldn't do anything to help. In anger, he charged towards the monster and the bandages on his arms come off. Also, the bands that contains weights come off as well, as his speed drastically increases. It is shown by him appearing all around the monster, punching it and kicking it to a pulp.

He kept on going until Gaara grabbed him around his waist and started squeezing the life out of him. It was about to continue, until several bones stabbed his arm that popped from one side to another.

A high pitched scream from Gaara came out of his mouth. Was it the Konoha-nins imagination, or did Gaara have two voices?

They soon got their answer as his chest started to turn color and grow.

* * *

**Old Konoha - Old Hokage Tower**

_Bam!!!_

Two fist connect and a shockwave came out of their impact. One is full of black marks, while the other is a green chakra-covered hand.

When Sasuke used his transformation, his power and speed doubled. This forced Naruto to use his element to cover himself in a layer of wind-chakra. While Naruto recieves tough and hardhitting blows, Sasuke recieved cuts and some wounds.

The blonde retracted his fist and jumped away. He began making another set of handseals, while the clones behind him finally got moving. There were five of them and all kept occupying Sasuke. By the time, he dealt with all the clones he hears, "_**Futon: Kami's Fortune**_!"

Naruto then pushes the air and causes two bursts of wind to cannon towards his foe. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he felt the pain, but stood his ground. He himself used a set of handseals, "_**Katon: Blazing Sea**_!"

The ground started to heat up and Naruto yelped as the burning sensation made contact with the soles of his feet. He then jumped up and avoid the upcoming fire. When he thought he was safe, he looked up to see another Sasuke coming towards him with a sword. 'What!? He knows _**Kage Bunshin**_!?'

"**Well kid. He is a ninja, while you are mainly an assassin**."

'Point taken.'

As he talked he felt something stabbed him in the stomach. He looked down to see 'Sasuke's' sword inside him. "Hmph. So this is the extent of your power."

After 'Sasuke' spoke, Naruto just smirked and whispered, "_**Fuuton: God's Whisper**_."

Soon, green chakra covered Naruto as he smiles at 'Sasuke', who raised an eyebrow. "A defense jutsu? Your a bit too late on tha-" "_**Kai**_!"

In a millisecond, all the chakra that covered Naruto exploded, sending the 'Uchiha' into clone-oblivion.

The real Sasuke stopped his jutsu, as he feels his chakra a little low. He decides to pause on the jutsu and tries to use taijutsu again. He runs forward and jumps to Naruto. The blonde uses Geppou to skyrocket to Sasuke. Both retracted their fists and then caused a sense of deja vu for both of them. This time though, Narutos hand started to burn as he felt Sasukes scorching arm on him. The Uchiha smirked as he says, "_**Katon: Incense of the Fist**_."

_Pop!_

Just as the Naruto-clone popped, another Naruto appeared above Sasuke with his leg up in in the air and proceeded to scissorkick the black hair of the Uchiha. The foot though connected with nothing as it phased through the boy.

The real Sasuke is above the blonde with his sword ready to stab. When he did, his suprise took over as his foe turned and his hand transformed into a greenish chakra sword. Now, both enemies fight each other with swords.

A couple of clangs and slashes later, both grow tired of the duel that get's them nowhere. Sasuke decides to take this up a notch. "Hmph. You are a one of the best I have to say. To leave me to use this."

The black marks on his skin spreads and joins with others. His skin now turns into a purplish color. His hair grow longer to his back and spikes out into a mane. Bat-like wings come out from his back and his nails grow a little. His Sharingan eye now has three tomoe in both pupils.

He outstretches his hands and then, lightning covers his sword. "Meet my _**Cursed Stage: Level Two**_."

Naruto looks at the form and had to mutter, "So he's actually a girl..."

At that, he had to dodge a lightning sword to the face.

* * *

**Old Konoha - Old Konoha Hospital**

Kabuto is confused and a bit creeped out, even for him. His opponent is supposed to be the all-time cool and collected person loyal to Konoha. Yet, the man looks like he is out for blood. Kabuto wonders if ever killed someone important to Kakashi, but none comes to mind. Though, the man keeps mumbling Icha Icha like a zombie.

He ducked to dodge another swipe from Kakashi. He fixed out his chakra scalpel and tried to sneak in a slice, but out of the corner of his eye, he sees the dog boy coming at him.

'Oh pooey. Now there's both of them. I might have to break a sweat.'

At the other side of the large hallway, Sakura is having a pretty hard time with Chouji. It wasn't easy fighting an old comrade, especially when that old comrade is more powerful. She thanked he mentor for teaching her to chakra reenforced punch people, else she would've did this day.

Chouji roared once more and pounded his fists on the ground, making a shockwave and debris fly out. He grabbed said debris and threw it at Sakura. She used another punch to break it and ran towards the monster. She then jumped on it and sent a huge downward fist to sent it crashing down a floor.

As she jumped off the moster, she decided a genjutsu would work on it. She made handseals and then...

"_**Infinite Bunshin Jutsu**_!"

Through monster Chouji's eyes they were a lot of pink haired girls in the first floor. It snarled at them and tried to punch them, only for it's punches to phase through them.

Seeing the genjutsu work, the real Sakura slipped through the bunshins carfully and when she got out of it's sight, she went in for the blow. But that stopped when monster Chouji let out an ear-splitting scream and made the girl cover her ears.

On the second floor, Kabuto smirked as he too covered his ears at the scream. "Hmm. So he had to activated that, did he? I'm glad to see it works."

After the screaming stopped all people on the second floor later heard a girl's cry of pain. "Uh oh. Seems your dear teammate is in trouble. She really does need your help." He taunted the male shinobi.

The female, Ino, and to widen her eyes at her best friends scream. 'No. Sakura's in trouble. But...I can't face him! She needs help thought. Maybe, just maybe...'

She reached up to her earphones and talked to it. "Shikamaru. Can you hear me?"

"Hmm? Ino? What is it? And why aren't you using codenames?"

"Shika please. We need your help. Kabuto created a monster and Sakura's fighting it. So can you come and help?"

"But why don't you-"

"PLEASE Shika! Please..." Ino now falls into sobs. "The monster...it's Chouji...I can't face him...Not after what I did...so please..."

"...I'll be there..."

Ino wiped her tears. Her heart felt lighter that Shikamaru is coming, but then it feels heavier all of a sudden. She looked at Kiba, who is now doing a one man _**Gatsuga**_ on Kabuto. 'Maybe Kiba is right. Maybe I should help her. It'll take time for Shika to come, and she can't hold out much longer.'

Then, a fire came into her eyes. She clenched her fist and started running to the hole Sakura made to the first floor. She looked around to see monster Chouji pounding on Sakura. When she saw her female friend being beaten, she gritted her teeth and shouted at Chouji, "Hey you! Beat on someone your own size! You fatass!"

As if "fatass" is a codeword, the monster began to roar and scream at the same time. Ino covered her ears as the monster ran at her with a suprising speed. 'Jeez, he even reacts like him!'

She held out her hands for the bracing impact and just when the monster was about to blow her head off, she jumped out of the way. She turned around and pointed her hands at the monster. "Take this! _**Mind Blowing Jutsu**_!"

An invisible force came out of her hands and struck the monsters head, that it made it fall on the ground. She then ran to the abomination and leaped over it. She did another _**Mind Blowing **_jutsu to it and caused cracks on the ground.

The monsters back though grew spikes and almost hit Ino. She had to dodge them by doing yet another _**Mind Blowing**_ jutsu to help her get out of the way.

As she lands on the ground, she looks up to see the monster ready to tackle her. She closed her eyes and braced for impact. When she felt nothing she opened them to see Sakura standing there with her fist out. Chouji is seen at the other side of the hallway with smoke coming out of the dent in it's chest.

On the second floor again, Kakashi finally calmed down when he just shoved a Chidori through Kabuto's arm. The Oto officer gritted his teeth when chunks flew and he had to support himself with his knees. A glare went off his glasses as his arm began regeneration. 'Nenene...the devil need's his due...'

When his arm finished it's self-healing, he smirked at the suprised looks of his enemies. "What's with those looks? Never seen a Survivor before?"

"A Survivor?" Kiba had to ask.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Kabuto. "So that's how you heal so quickly. The massacre at Kikyo Pass. It wasn't enemy ninja..."

"...yes. It was me."

Kiba looked from Kabuto to Kakashi. "Oy. What's a Survivor?"

Kakashi answered hwile staring at Kabuto. "A Survivor are human beings that weren't supposed to be on this world. It's said they were supposed to be born on the realm of the gods. They have the same power as Jinchuriki and can acheive the power of a biju. Only three survivors were confirmed during the Era of Villages. Madara Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, and now Kabuto."

The other white-haired shinobi shoook his head. "Too many holes Kakashi. For one, there are many Survivors. You just don't know it, or they died prematurely. For the others...well...best not to reveal much."

Kabuto then took out another scalpel and his eyes started to turn red, like he was going mad. The vison in Kakashi and Kibas eyes started to shake. "What is this!? Genjutsu!?" The Inuzuka asked.

"No...there's no chakra involved. This must be another ability of a Survivor." Kakashi explained.

While thier vision shook, Kabuto walked up to them and was ready to slice their throats, but he stopped and said, "So. More bugs have come to be squashed."

"Hmph. Speak as long as you want. Fate decrees that your life ends here..."

Sakura and Ino pant side-by-side as they faced the burly foe. Markings appeared all over it's body, like a net. It seemed to have had enough playing aorund.

Ino turned to her friend. "What do we do now? He seems to be keep getting stronger and stronger! And I can't go inside inside his mind since it's not really human!"

Sakura just looked on with and took a deep breath. "I don't know. My chakra is so low right now, I should be at the point of dropping to the floor. I just hope someone comes and helps us."

Just as Ino was about to reply, monster Chouji developed spikes all around its body. It then growled out something incoherent but Ino could make out, "_**Human Bullet Tank**_."

It went into fetal position and then rolled and rolled untilt it started to speed up. It's targets were too tired ot move and dodge, so they hoped something would come and save them.

And someone did.

The spiked ball of death stopped right before it hit the girls. The monster then stood up and is in a postion where it is making a handseal.

A smile came on Ino's face as she looks to where the monsters shadow connects. "Shikamaru! You came!"

Said guy just rubbed his neck said, "Yeah well. I figured you would be kind of troublesome when dead so..."

He then got serious and face his opponent. 'Chouji...' He could feel his jutsu about to end and the monster looked at him, it's face making the black-haired boy shudder.

'This...is gonna get troublesome.'

* * *

**Old Konoha - Old Konoha Tower**

"Sasuke!" The blonde ninja yells out as he is now on the fifth taijutsu brawl with the brunette.

"Naruto!" Sasuke, now in his second level, uses his feet to attack the assassin from the air.

"**God! Will you both shut up! You guys said each other's name for about the hundredth time**!"

'No! We only said it for about ninety-nine times! Once more!'

"Sasuke!" Naruto, pounds his fist against the transformed cheek of Sasuke.

"Naruto!" The brunette thrusts his kicks against Narutos chest before sailing away in the air.

"**I...hate...you...all**."

When Sasuke stopped his flight, he postioned himself to dive into Narutos chest. Naruto took his stance and activated his _**Reikkai**_. When both made contact, it went from just a punch and a kick...to more punches and kicks!

As Sasuke was about to delve his black sword into Narutos face, the blonde leaped away and yelled, "_**Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu**_!"

A water dragon came out of his mouth and went straight for Sasuke. As the dragon was going to hit him, the Uchiha sliced the dragon in half with his sword. He then had to roll in the air to get away from the wind bullet Naruto sent at him.

Naruto then glowed pearl, and aimed his hands at Sasuke. "_**Rei Rei no Mi: Sanctity**_!" A bright pearl ligh came from his hands and them he yelled, "_**Reippou**_!"

He flew once again to Sasuke and he punched the boy in the stocmach. When it hit, it went straight through and Naruto retracted his fists. When Sasuke was about to make a jab at his punch, he felt a searing pain in his stomach.

Naruto smirked as he explained, "This jutsu allows me to strike at you spirit. And your spirit is like you soul and your soul hurts much more than the body."

Sasuke just grits his teeth as he swipes his blade to shed some blood. But alas, blood wasn't spilled as a laughing Naruto swerved away in his chakra form. To catch up with Naruto, the Oto-nin spread his wings and soared to chase the "Ghost".

He decided to try and strike the boy with projectiles, as in flaming balls and lightning bolts. When one bolt struck, Naruto came crashing down on a random building.

The blonde just got up and ignored the coming Oto peon and just flew up to fight again. This time, he flew above Sasuke and raised up his hand. "_**Rei Rei no Mi**_:.." A couple of rings formed on his hand to make a disk and he then threw this disk at Sasuke. "_**Qi**_!"

The disk almost sliced the black-haired ninjas head off, if it weren't for the Sharingan to anticipate it. Sasuke then smirks and blows fire on his sword. When he did that, he surged some lightning on it at as well. Sow now his sword is crackling flames and sparks.

Naruto whistled and snaps his finger, "Well, this won't end well."

He puts up handseal and yells. "_**Kage Bunshin**_!"

Soon, about thirty or more came out of nowhere and charges Sasuke. As Oto-nin makes quick work of them, the real Naruto kicks out an Reikakyu and keeps them coming to Sasuke.

The Uchiha was having problems now as he tries to fight off clones and blades. It was starting to irritate him. As he slices another clone, he sneaks away and charges straight towards Naruto himself. He positions his sword to stab the head of the blonde.

Naruto bends his head back to narrowly dodge it and puts his feet on Sasukes chest. He quickly surges his chakra to his feet and then, "_**Reippou**_!"

Sasuke and Naruto both rocket towards opposite directions. Just as they skyrocket, a huge explosion is heard. In the distance, where the Oto castle is, a huge purple snake and gigantic green toad burst of the castle.

Naruto stops soaring through the air decides to land on the nearet surface. He was suprised to see that it was the snake pathway that connects the Hokage tower to the Oto castle. He looks at where the animals are and had to keep his jaw from falling aprat.

'Holy shit! Kyubi! I think I found your brothers!'

"**Idiot! Those are summons. And just because they're huge doesn't mean I'm related to one of them**."

'Right. So...adopted?' "**Argh**!"

Meanwhile, Sasuke slices a peice of rubble from from the Hokage tower, which he landed in. He closes his eyes and takes a huge breath to overcome this amount of hatred that's building up. "He's good..."

He opens them to reveal sparkling yellow eyes with the red Sharingan pupils. His ears started to become longer and his skin turns more darker and blue. Markings from his fist level appears as well and his white as his hair. His hair now lengthens again, but now forms braids along the way. It also turns whiter. His wings now has seven golden rings along the edges and about two more wings pop out his back. His nails grew even longer and now are considered claws. And his body becomes more muscular, yet more slimmer and lankier.

"I'd never thought he would be the one...to be the first to witness this..." He flies out of the tower and lands on the snake bridge, where he faced the tuxedo wearing ninja.

"_**Cursed Seal: Level Three**_."

* * *

**And...cut! **

**I decided that since MY Enies Lobby arc SUCKED. (To me, at least. It just didn't turn out the way I wanted it.) I decided to seperate this arc to like four chapters. **

**And **_Avatoa_** has brought indeed a good point that I seemed to have mistakenly did...something. In due time, I will fix that...something as I am too lazy to rewrite and say what this...something is now. Besides, I have no idea what to rewrite on this...something is about and whatnot. Thanks **_Avatoa_** for pointing this out this...something.**

**Oh, and one more thing...**

* * *

"So this is Konoha. Looks like crap."

"That is because Orochimaru messed with the intoxication and deliriums of time space and paranioa."

"You're...fucking with with me...aren't you?"

"Hmph. No matter. What is important is that...

...We...have...arrived."

"You know, you'd be more badass if your eyes weren't bleeding yeah?"

"Shut up."


	38. Strawhat:Hanging Off an Old Tree

Chapter 38: _**Hanging off an Old Tree**_.

Title Page: **A couple of old scenes happen. A young Naruto playing with Sandiame, a young Sasuke being poked in the forehead by Itachi, a young Gaara holding a ball with his brother and sister, and a young Shikamaru watching clouds with a young Chouji.**

* * *

**Title Page**

**They couldn't believe it. They never thought they would meet this person. They thought she was dead due to their comrades constant jibberings.**

**This woman stands before them after kicking away Kumadori from her feet. Her face is covered in a white paint and unlike what the others thought, she was dangerously beautiful. She raises up her silver staff and makes a crack on the ground.**

**"So. You're the group that I left Kumadori with. Bunch of brats you are to demand training. Yoyoi!"**

* * *

**Old Konoha - Snakeway **

"_**Rei Rei no Mi: Archangel**_!"

As Naruto changed into his enhanced spirit form, he immediately vanishes not of Soru, but speed. From out the palm of his hand, comes a celestial chakra sword. He tries to strike his opponent, but the Uchiha countered with his own sword.

Sasuke smirks as he sees the transformed jinchuriki. "I see it now. You're made out of chakra."

This causes Naruto to mirror his expression. "Then, you should know that while I never run out of chakra, you will run out eventually. Thus, this battle is pointless."

This makes the black-haired avenger shake his head, as he grabs Naruto by the arm and chakra surrounds the contact. Naruto gets out of his grip and and looks at his arm, which now has a partial hole in it. The hole is now filling back up.

"Chakra absortion. A jutsu I _learned_ from a _comrade_. With the amount of chakra that I absorbed," He flexed his fingers and closed his fist. "I am almost full of chakra. Plus..."

He traced his finger along his sword. "You can be hit. You can be injured. And that means, you can be killed."

Sasuke then flies forward with his sword ready to stab the whiskered face. The mouth of that face turned upwards as the sword successfully stabbed him, making the clone pop.

The Uchiha made a 360 spin with his sword out to make all the yellow-haired clones pop out of existence. He applied lightning to his sword when he tries to strike down the real Naruto. The archangel flew upwards with it's own wings, avoiding the lethal strike. He then tilted downwards and flipped vertically, making a air blade to Sasuke. This one, is like a _**Reikkakyu**_, but more power, speed, and two other _**Reikakkyu**_'s stick to it.

"_**Angelic Reikkakyu**_!"

With the amount of speed this contained, along with Naruto being close to his target, it struck the avenger down. But Naruto didn't stop there, he soared to Sasuke, and converted his whole body to chakra. Then, he went through Sasuke, causing the Oto-officer to feel a surge of fatigue. His eyelids slowly blinked and was about to shut, until a word from the deep recesses of his mind shot his eyes open.

"Weak..."

'I am...' The Uchiha begins to think as he stops his descent with a wave of his wings. "I am NOT..."

"WEAK!!!"

He skyrocketed to his newly-found nemesis. 'I will defeat him. I MUST!!!'

Naruto blinked at the sudden surge in his opponents speed, but flew back as a claw was about to shred him. He then had to dodge another claw aiming for a lung, and a sword ready to puncture his heart. That was when a sword from behind made it's way on his back, slicing off his 'wings'.

This made the archangel descend to the Snakeway below them, with the Uchiha in toe. But Naruto made lighting-fast handseals, a feat he probably might not accomplish without Jiraiya. "_**Futon: Reverse Vacuum**_!"

He let out a gust of wind from his mouth that stops him from colliding face-first to the floor. Thus, making him go back up to use his chakra sword to deadlock with Sasuke.

"I have to ask while the badassness is here. Why?" Naruto started as he tries to overpower the Uchiha.

Said Uchiha knew the question. "Because..."

The blonde looks down and sighs. "I see..."

Both ninjas stop their clash and Naruto falls to the ground, while Sasuke flies higher up in the air. Before the blonde reached the ground, a new pair of wings sprout from his back. When he looks up to Sasuke, he hears his tenant.

"**Okay...So...I do not even want to ask how in the HELL did you guys understood each other**."

'It was simple. I wanted to know why he left his team. He answered that it's because Oto has the power to make him kill the one he wants to kill and not Konoha.'

"**Right..."**

"_**Katon: Pheonix Fire Jutsu**_!"

The blonde charged the tiny flame balls head on, swerving left and right to dodge them. Then, he heard a, "_**Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu**_!"

He stopped and soon he charged wind chakra to his legs. He then kicked out three green chakra blades. "_**Angelic Fukakyu**_!"

Instead of splitting the fireball in half, it grew about two times as big. 'Shit!' He frantically thought as the fireball is getting closer and he couldn't dodge.

"_**Angelic Reikkai**_!" Along with hardening his muscles and adding a layer of chakra, an armor of chakra appeared on his body.

As the fireball connected, the blonde could still feel the heat on his skin. The only thing the fireball did was push him back a distance. After that, the jinchuriki continued his charge. He see's Sasuke raising his hand up to the skies and soon lighting crackled on it. Seeing the smirk on the Uchiha, Naruto thinks it might be trouble.

He especially thought so when the Uchiha came descending on him like a thousand ton weight. Naruto didn't even begun to think of dodging as the lighting claw speared throught him. He hears the whisper of the jutsu from his attacker.

"_**Chidori**_."

* * *

_**Old Konoha Hospital**_

"Hm hmm hm. Neji Hyuga. I see that my _**Blood Glare **_has no effect on your Byakugan." Came the medical doctor as he is currently thinking what to do with this one.

Neji smirked at the one in front of him. "Of course. Fate is with my eyes. And these eyes see all like Fate. It is a cycle you cannot break."

Kabuto just smirked himself as an evil gleam shined in his eyes. "Oh? Just like your the main and branch family cycle? Well...without the branches."

This cause Neji to glare at him with veins popping out around his eyes. During the Oto invasion years ago, the main family were the first ones to escape the war. Thus, they left most of the branch family to fend off the invaders. Now, instead of fifty to sixty branch members, there's five to ten.

The white haired ninja pushed up his glasses as the Hyuga charged him, intent on revenge for his fallen brethren. He sent out a palm to Kabuto's chest, but the man just swerved to the side. The Oto-nin then tried to slash Neji's neck with a scalpel, but the white-eyed ninja ducked and sent another palm. This one connected, making Kabuto steb back a bit.

Neji smirked when his palm hit the tenketsu, but his expression changed to shock when the tenketsu didn't close. Kabuto used the shock to spin around and send a slow but powerful punch to Neji, sending the Hyuga to crash into a bunch of the victims of his experiments.

As Neji got up, pushing the patients awayfrom him, he looked at Kabuto with confusion and hate. Kabuto decided to relieve him of that confusion, but increase the hatred. "Hm hmm hm hmm. You're wondering why my tenketsu didn't close, right. Well, let's just say that I had a lot of Hyuga to study."

Now, Neji isn't one to be pissed off. Usually, it was him pissing others off. But, just the way Kabuto talked down on him like that infuriated him.

Kabuto then raised his arms to anticipate Neji's next attack and counter, but then two words stopped him.

"_**Raikiri/Gatsuuga**_!"

On the first floor, Shikamaru lazily stood when his shadow connected to the husk that is his best friend. What was going on his mind opposed his posture. Factors were calculated into various plans on how to fight and defeat this monstrocity. He sighed when he thought of the condition Sakura and Ino were in. If they were in top form, this monster could have fallen down easily.

He can feel his jutsu slipping and then he reached into his pocket to take out some explosive kunai. As he done so, he looked back to Sakura. "Sakura. Can you still fight?"

When she confirmed yes, Shikamru asked the same question to Ino. He got the same answer and looked at the monster before him. 'Chouji. I'm sorry.'

His shadow jutsu gone, the abomination roared and charged at them with spiked up arms. Shikamaru jumped back and threw some explosive kunais at the monster. It did little effect as the monster kept on going. Shikamaru then went past between Sakura and Ino and whispered to them his plan. Both girls turned to him with wide eyes and were about ot voice their objections, but Shikamaru charged on.

As monster Chouji tried to swing it's arm, the shadow-user slid on the floor in between the monsters legs. He yelled out to Sakura and Ino. "Go!"

They both relunctantly left the hallway and up the stairs. When Shikamaru stopped sliding and stood up, he turned to face the monster.

"I guess it's just you and me now old friend."

The monster snarled at him and charged again. This time to dragged both arms on the floor to prevent Shikamaru from sliding again.

The strategist just looked up to see the hole of the roof and saw Chouji coming closer to it. Just when the monster was underneath the whole, Ino came from the roof and landed on Chouji. With tears in her eyes, she pointed the handseal at Chouji's face.

"I'm sorry. _**Mind Cannon Jutsu**_!"

Back on the second floor, Sakura past the hole to help her friends deal with the trecherous Kabuto. She stopped as she saw the man. His arm was completely ripped off and his chest is completetly twisted.

She was just in time to see Neji yell out, "_**128 Palms**_!" He attacked lashing out both palms into his twisted chest. Sending him out of the hospital and to the floor.

The pink-haired girl was suprised to see the Hyuga. "Neji! Did you come with Shikamaru?"

The long-haired ninja nodded as he panted. His chakra is almost out and he deactivated his Doujutsu. Kakashi and Kiba walked towards them, the one-eyed man hanging on the dog-boy for support of chakra exhaustion.

Kakashi looked at Sakura. "Did you defeat Chouji?"

She shook her head. "No. Shikamaru came and told me to help you guys with Kabuto, while he and Ino handles him."

The silver-haired jounin nodded. "I see. I hope they can-" "AHHH!!!"

Everyone turned to where the sound came from. "Shit! That was Ino!" Kiba shouted.

Kakashi stared to there Ino screamed. "Let's go help her." Everyone nodded and went to the hole and jumped down.

When they did, the scene that greeted them is Ino being held by monster Chouji. She looked like she's in pain, while Shikamaru gritted his teeth.

The abomination looked to where the new people came from. This is what Shikamaru needed as he held up a handseal, "_**Kagemane no Jutsu**_."

His shadow moved to connect with the monster's shadow and the monster dropped Ino and held the same handseal as it's captor. 'This monster's unbeatable. There's no way it can be killed from the outside. The only way...I know just the jutsu, but...'

He can feel his shadow slipping and the monster roaring. He feared what might happen if the monster broke out. So, with all his willpower and chakra, he used his final jutsu. His shadow crept up to monster Choujis's body and when it reached to where it's heart is, he reached his hand forward. A tear came out of his eye as all the times he and Chouji spent together. How he couldn't save him from the Akatsuki. And now is another memory that will haunt him. 'Choji...I'm sorry.'

"_**Shadow Hearts Jutsu**_." He clenches his fist, much like Gaara does with his Sand Burial. Monster Chouji's roaring stopped. It looked up to the ceiling and dropped to the floor. The markings on it's body receded, and then it started transforming. When it finished, the body of Akimichi Choji lies there.

A while later, after a minutes of silence, the blonde Yamanka wakes up from the forced unconciousness. She looks around to see everyone looking down. She turns to Shikamaru to see him turning away. dread gripped her heart as she looks to the exact opposite of where Shikamaru is facing. A cry came out of her. And more and more came as she runs to Choji.

Everyone watched with a heavy heart at the sobbing girl who is apologizing for not saving him. If they looked at Shikamaru, they would've saw teardrops hit the floor. The shadow-user and mind-user both thought the same thing for their re-fallen friend.

'I'm so sorry.'

* * *

_**Old Konoha - Old Konoha Park**_

It is now chaos in the park. Dead leaf and sound nin littered the green. Above those bodies, Rock Lee and Kimimaro are now fighting a mini-biju.

Both of them now have doubts that they can defeat this monster. But in the end, they knew if the chances of winning this war would plummet.

For Gaara, his mind his completetly shattered now. He now screams incoherently for blood and guts to fly. The Shukaku-like monster runs on all fours trying to stampede both ninja.

Kimimaro decided to take a page from his cursed seal form, formed two horns on his head. The horns were then reinforced by other bones in his body. He charged to his enemy to stop it's rampage.

When both forces collided, Kimimaro instantly was knocked away. But, his efforts weren't all for naught as the monster was slowed down. This opened an opportunity for Lee as he gets into running position. He then yells out, "_**First Gate: Open**_!" His sprints off in a burst of speed.

"_**Second gate: Open**_!" His speed grows faster.

"_**Third Gate: Open**_!" His skin starts to turn red.

"_**Fourth Gate: Open**_!" He brings out his arm and sends out a single jab that just stops the rampage of the biju. He brings his other arm back and yells,

"_**Fifth Gate: Open**_!" The mini-Shukaku actually flies back at the force and power of the punch. The contact made a shockwave that made a crater beneath where the taijutsu expert attacked.

After the attack, Rock Lee looks around for his comrade and spots him. He vanishes and reappears besides Kimimaro. The bone man held his head. "Remind me to never do that again." The bone-user groaned.

He was greeted with a thumbs up and behind Rock Lee, he sees the transformed Gaara coming at them. "Lee! Get out of the way!" When the Blue Beast of Konoha did so, he thinks,

'Guess I have to use this. I'm sorry Hokage-samas. I must break my promise.'

He pushed his ally away and then markings appeared all over his body. Then, the markings turned his skin to purplish-pink. He puts his hand to the ground and yells, "_**Dance of Oblivion**_!"

Big and sharp bones popped out in front of him and to the beast. The mini-Shukaku only had to swerve and dodged it completely. What it didn't take into account is a green and red blur in it's vision. That proved to be a mistake when it was sent crashing into the wall of bones.

Rock Lee didn't stop as he sent a uppercut that forced the monster to go up in the air a little. He jumped over it and brought his leg down to send it crashing down to the ground. The finisher is when it landed, a barrage of lighting speed kicks were drilled into it. When Rock Lee sensed something coming from behind him, he somersaulted backwards to avoid his comrades move into the play.

Kimimaro came to assist on the assualt on the beast and sprouted spikes on his back that made him look like a porcupine. In mid-air, he turned around so his back would face the mini-biju on the ground and figuratively massacred it when making contact. "_**Dance of Luminescense**_!"

When the bone-user stop his attack, he jumped to where Rock Lee stood. Both were sweating and panting as their bodies were telling them to stop. Rock Lee smiled making the moonlight shine on his teeth. "That was...the most youthful battle...I ever had."

A smirk came from Kimimaro as he nodded. "I agree. Good thing it can't be any worse than this."

Famous last words.

Right when the last word came out of his mouth, both ninja heard a high shrill laugh that made their minds go, 'Oh no.'

They dreadfully turn around to see the mini-Shukaku not so mini. In fact, it now towers above the Hokage Tower. Another high shrill scream came out of it's mouth.

"_**GYA HAA HAA HAA HAA!!!! I LOVE MY HOST! FREED AGAIN! GYA HAA HAA HAA HAA**_!!!"

Rock Lee and Kimimaro Kaguya both stood staring at the humungous beast. Both looked at each other, the beast, and then back to each other again.

Rock Lee said, "Correction. This is the most unyouthful battle I ever had."

Kimimaro just stared at the monster and breathed out as he closed his eyes, "I agree."

* * *

_**Old Konoha - Old Hokage Mountains**_

If Manda had an eyebrow, it would fall off due to the amount of twitches he developed when hearing these two.

"Orochimaru!!!"

"Jiraiya!!!"

"**Godmanit Orochimaru! I'm upping the amount of sacrifices for all the times you yelled out JIRAIYA**!!!"

"**Yeah! Same to you old pervert! Me and Manda have been rivals for centuries, but you don't see us yelling each other's names FIFTY TIMES**!!!"

Jiraiya rubs the back of his head sheepishly, while Orochimaru ignores his summon and stares at his rival. The white-haired Hokage just says, "Only fifty? I am getting old."

The pale Otokage just unhealthily licks his Kusanagi. "Ku ku ku. I remember that all too well. I think the maximum times we yelled out was about five hundred and fifty-eight times."

The Co-Hokage nods solemnly as he glares at Orochimaru all of a sudden. "Yeah. But now we'll never go above that."

"Ku ku ku. For you maybe. But me. I'll keep screaming your name for eternity."

"Okay now...I am just going to calmly scream out BUNTA! OIL!" "**Roger**!" "_**Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu**_!"

Both summon and summoner combined their fluids to make a highly destructive jutsu at Orochimaru. But the snake-man and giant snake swerved around the jutsu. When Mandas head is close to Jiraiya, the Otokage leapt from his position and aimed his sword to attack Jiraiya.

The Toad Sannin ducked the blade and opened out his hand. "Take this you motherfucker! _**Rasengan**_!"

A swirling chakra ball on his hand made it's way to Orochimarus stomach. It torpedoed the Snake Sannin to on of the Hokage heads. The Sandiame to be exact. And on the nose to be really exact. Jiraiya then prepared another _**Rasengan**_ to destroy the head of the serpent snake. But the serpentine man slipped away and landed on Manda, who barely escaped a huge-ass sword swipe from Gamabunta.

Jiraiya gritted his teeth as his jutsu made a hole on his senseis nose. When he landed on his own giant summon, he bowed really quickly. "Sorry sensei." Then Gamabunta leapt to the air.

When in mid-air, Jiraiya just sighed as he missed the reinforcements he had of Anko and Yamato. Both were knocked out quickly when Orochimaru activated his cured seal on Anko and chopped the back of Yamatos neck at the same time. Jiraiya reminded his summon to not crush any of the buildings from Konoha and the Oto castle. He had to sweatdrop when the toad said, "**Oops**."

But then he calmed down when he remebered Shikamaru informing him that the village is evacuated of civilians and then the lazy Nara said he had to go to the hospital for some reason.

Pushing these thoughts out of the way, his mind went back to battle mode as the frog landed on top of Konoha buildings that made the Sannin grit his teeth at the amount of paparwork he predicted in the future. But nevermind that now, battle mode, remember?

Jiraiya got the message as he says to Gamabunta to make some smoke. The toad nodded and he took a whif of his pipe and blew out a huge cloud of smoke. The perverted Hokage then inhaled that smoke through his mouth and thought in his mind, "_**Futon: Smoke Bullet Jutsu**_!"

Out his mouth, came a condensed hazy object that shot forward like a bullet to Orochimaru and Manda. The attack struck Manda as he hissed in pain. It then whispered out to his summon before poofing out of this plane. "**Remember those sacrifices**..."

Orochimaru just stared impassively at his feet as he landed on a random building.

Gamabunta just looked up to his summoner and said before poofing as well. "**Well. Looks like I'm done here. See ya later, old perv**."

Jiraiya almost didn't adknowledge the insult as he too landed on a random Konoha building.

What an effing coincidense. They both landed on the same building.

The white-haired man looked at his rival for six decades. "Now there's no where to hide and no summon to help. This is just you and me. One on one."

This caused the white-skinned tyrant to outright laugh at those words. "Don't take me for a fool Jiraiya! We both know who would win this. That's right. You. I can accept that. But since I'm conniving. I have one last ace up my sleeve."

This cause an eyebrow to raise up. "And that is?"

A smirk appeared on the blank face. "Convincing that Uchiha boy. You know I switch bodies. And what you might know was yesterday...was the last day for this body." "Shit!" "Goodbye old friend. Ku ku ku..."

_Poof!_

When Jiraiya figured out his rivals plan, he tried to kill the man with a kunai to the heart. But, fell to the simple _**Kage Bunshin**_. 'Damnit. I was too late. He tricked me again. But this is not time to kick pebbles. I have to go to the Uchiha. If Orochimaru took his body...'

'I just hope Team 7 will understand my actions.'

* * *

**Old Konoha**

Orochimaru was giddy. He fooled his rival yet again! Sure it was close, but he has once again proven to match a Sannin by being a Sannin.

The upper torso of his body is now stretching to where his next body is. His lower half is standing in a random location near the Hokage Tower.

As he nears the Hokage Tower, he sees two individuals. One is a four winged demon looking boy that looks like one of his experiments. 'That must be Sasuke-kun. I mean me...Ku ku...'

The other is a four winged, pearlish, chakra-armored angel-looking boy. 'Hmm...Who is that? Oh well. He'll be honored in being my first kill as an Uchiha.'

This was it. He is now moments away from Sasuke. His thoughts were getting too uncharacteristic. 'Oh boy! I cannot wait!'

Inches away. 'Yes! Yes!!!'

A millimeter. "YES!!!"

Then, black and red meets his vision.

'Wait! Wha-'

_Splat!_

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	39. Strawhat:Stop the Noise

Yo. Back for more I see. When I wrote this. I felt this is one of the most intense chapter I've ever written. and one more thing...

WHY ARE SO MANY GOOD AUTHORS GOING ON HIATUS!? AGH!!!

Sorry. I needed to vent out some fustrations and caps lock is the way to go.

Disclaymore: I do not own Naruto, One piece, or Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Chapter 39**: Stop the Noise.

_**Title Page**_ - Resembling a Hindu deity, Naruto is in the front of the title page with six chakra arms holding various items. Top left is a toad, right is a snake. Middle left, is a pinwheel, while the right is an nuclear sign. Bottom left, is a clay doll. Bottom right is a fish. And on his real left hand, there is pile of sand, on the other is a chakra ball.

* * *

Cipher Pol Mini-Arc

_**While their friend is training with his mother, the other CP9 members were off training with his mothers friends. Kaku was sword dueling with an old woman and her cane. Jyabura was off chasing an insanely fast old woman and her fifty-nine cats. And Blueno was just sipping tea with a suprisingly hot woman in her fifties. **_

_**Unbeknownst to them all, they all thought simulteanously that they would get stronger to save CP9 and find Naruto.**_

* * *

_**Old Konoha/Oto Snakeway**_

_Splat!_

That is the sickening sweet sound of a kunai driven deep within a persons skull. Who's skull may you ask? Why just the simple skull of the great Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin.

It wasn't Naruto, because he was too far away to do anything. Also, he was suprised at at the speed of both the killer and the killed.

And it wasn't Sasuke as his back was turned to the kill. But the spread of blood on his person made him turn slowly to see the one person he never thought would arrive.

Dressed in the black and red cloud robe, Uchiha Itachi calmly takes his kunai out of the Sannins head. His face is without emotion, but covered in red. Even his eyes were blood-red. Then his eyes shifted into a pinwheel shape as he turns to his younger sibling and target.

His brother turns from suprised to venemous, fighting off the urge to scream out his brothers name in dripped fury.

Itachi looked at his handiwork, to Naruto, then Sasuke. "I see I was right. There is a storm here."

Sasuke send some electricity to his hand to form a Chidori. "What are _you _doing here? Don't you see we're having a war?"

Naruto sweatdropped at how Sasuke casually said that. He looked at the other guy, who reminds him of his enemy. Also, the robe seems to have also caught his attention, but didn't say anything. But a mistake he made was looking into Itachi's eyes. The eyes that widened a bit at seeing those whisker marks. "The Kyubi jinchuriki? This storm just got bigger."

Both Naruto and Sasukes eyes widened at what they heard. Naruto, because this guy knows about his status as a jinchuriki. Sasuke, because the person he is fighting is a jinchuriki. And both thought the same thing, 'What is with him and storms?'

"Seriously, yeah? What is with you and storms?" Asked a voice behind Itachi. His blond bang covering one eye and he now stands on a clay bird.

"Hey! That's just what I was thinking!" Came from the other blonde.

That gave Deidara the chance to say smugly, "You too!? See that Itachi! It's two against one!"

"Actually. Make that three." That was the response from the cool Uchiha.

A loud proud chuckle came out of Deidaras mouth, while Naruto blinked at Sasuke. The younger brunette shrugged, seeing the look on the whiskered blond. "If it's against my brother, I'll go with it."

While this would normally peeve a person, Itachi was not a person. He was a Badass. And by being a Badass, he calmly looked at Naruto with his Sharingan. "Deidara. That blonde is the Kyubi jinchuriki. Deal with him."

The clay-bearing Akasuki member just snorted. "Tch. Giving me orders like you're better than me. Typical..." It turned into incoherent grumbling.

When he left, Itachi put on a maniacal smile. "Now. It's just you and me, foolish little brother."

Unnerved by how the mouth turned up from his brothers lips, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

A mirthless chuckle. "I just find it amusing that you think that you're in the real world."

'So I'm already trapped in genjutsu.' Sasuke thought as he looked around with his Sharingan eyes. 'But this isn't Tsukyomi. And that means I can break out of this.' "_**Kai!"**_

Through the eyes of the young avenger, he could see everything dropping down like a curtain. He now sees Itachi right in front of him with his fingers almost at his eyes. He reacted quickly by taking his sword and slashing Itachi across the chest. But the one he slashed just scattered into ravens.

The real Itachi was coming in lightning speed with his kunai ready to strike, but a shout from nearby caused both brothers to look.

"_**WRAGH**_!!!"

The Orochimaru that Itachi stabbed was on the ground, while a huge white snake came from the dead sannins body. It was made out of little white snakes and had the same facial features as its shedding.

"_**Itachi. Sssasuke. I will have one of your bodies**_." It hissed out.

"So. Orochimaru. This is your true form." A new voice made all the people there look at him. Jiraiya stands there with his Kage robes off. On his shoulders are two toads.

The toad on the right of Jiraiya humphed. "I see that you were right to go in Sage mode. Two Uchihas and a Sannin to boot."

The toad on the left crossed her arms. "I just wish you hadn't interrupted dinner, Jiraiya."

"Sorry. Ma. Pa. But my old _friend_ has to die here and now. So I'm pulling out all the stops." The Toad Sannin chastised. The two toads just nodded and looked at Orochi.

The arrival of Jiraiya made Itachi furrow his brows. 'The Hokage is here. That means I won't be able to make it out of this alive if I fight him.' He then looked at Orochi. 'But then again, he might have dispute with the Otokage. That means I only have enought time to get the Demons Bane from Sasuke.' He calmy looked into his brothers spiteful eyes.

Sasuke thought of the situation with some mixed emotions. 'So thats what Orochimaru wanted of me. But if he takes my body, I can't avenge my family. And Jiraiya is here as well, and he probably might want me back.' He settled his emotions to the out-of-nowhere hatred at Itachi. 'But right now...'

Meanwhile, above all these titans, was a another battle. It was actually just a game of cat and mouse. Deidara took out a bunch of little tiny balls of clay and threw them at Naruto, who just dodged by flying around. "Damnit kid! Stay still so you can feel my art!"

The other blonde responded, "Sorry. But I don't want to touch anything of yours."

Deidara just began chewing from his mouth, and the mouths on his hands also did the same thing. He shot out his hands and soon came out clay shuriken. The shuriken only made slight cuts on Naruto, but just when the projectile connected, they exploded. This made Naruto fly towards Deidera who then spat out a clay web, entrapping Naruto and covering the wings. As the younger blonde fell to the ground, the older blonde landed right beside him.

As Naruto struggled against his bonds, Deidara looked at him with arrogance. "Hmph. This is what the Kyubi jinchuriki can do? Ah well...more easy from me then."

As he reached to grab Naruto, he quickly jumped to avoid a huge sword. When he landed on his clay bird and got a look at who attacked him, his eyes widened. "You! What are you doing here!? And what with those robes?"

Naruto looked to who Deidara was talking to and he too remembered the person from a while back.

Kisame Hoshigaki sneered at the blondes as he walked in Mizukage robes, only with out the pyramidal hat. "Well, I'm just a party man and heard there was a party here. Seeing as I was invited..."

With one swipe from his sword, he cut the bonds off of Naruto and threw them away. The younger blonde thanked him by giving him a confused look. "What? I can't help my allies golden boy?"

Naruto glared at him. "You're one of them." He remembered Kisame wearing the same robes as Deidara and Itachi.

Kisame only smirked at him. "That was true when we first met. But I decided those robes itch, so I left."

"Well, leader won't be too happy about that, yeah." Deidara added his two cents.

Kisame only pointed his sword at Deidara. "True. Then again, I don't give a shit."

"_**GYA HAA HAA HAA HAA**_!!!"

A loud shrill scream tore through the air that made everyone turned to the direction. What they saw brought various reactions.

Itachi tilted his head as he is in a deadlock with with his younger brother. 'The Ichibi is here as well? I should have brought more members with me.'

Sasuke only looked to the side, then at his older brother as he pushed his sword.

Deidara scratched behind his hand. "Damn. So that's the one who killed Sasori."

Kisame heard what Deidara said and raised a thin eyebrow. 'Hmm...master won't be happy about that being here.'

Orochi cackled at the development. 'Yesss. He will end this war and distract the others...'

Jiraiya simply stared at him and turned to Naruto. Both of them caught each others look. Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes.

* * *

_**Flashback - New Konoha Forest**_

_Naruto panted as he let out a huge surge of chakra a while ago. Jiraiya sat beside him, drinking a milkshake. The young man was training for the war that will occur. But this isn't no jutsu that Jiraiya would be teaching him. It's a technique that only his devil fruit can provide him for, and Jiraiya was the one who thought of the idea._

_The blond fell on his ass and turned his head to Jiraiya. The man looked at him and shook his head, making the boy groan._

_"Damn it. Why am I doing this? It's not like that Sasuke guy can grow that big."_

_The white-maned kage sighed and put down his drink. "Sasuke is not the only one who you'll be fighting."_

_This caught Narutos attention. "What do you mean?"_

_Jiraiya looked up to watch the clouds passing by. "There is one other player on the enemies side, who is by far more powerful than Sasuke. His name is Gaara."_

_Naruto shrugged. "What's so special about him?"_

_Jirayia closed his eyes. "He is the main reason we lost the war years ago." That made Naruto widened his eye. _

_The kage opened his eyes and stood up. We walked by Naruto and crouched so they can meet eye-level. "Plus, he is like you right...here." He poked Naruto in the stomach, which shocked the blonde as he figured it out._

_"He holds the Ichibi, like you hold Kyubi." The kage stated._

_Naruto just had his mouth agape slightly at the thought of another like him. 'And now I have to fight him...'_

_"__**Don't feel so bad kit. Ichibi is madman when he was biju. If anything, his container also might have lost his sanity as well**__."_

_'That doesn't make it all the better.' He clenched his fists. 'But damned if anything is better in this life. I wish I could change that.'_

_"__**You can, All you have to do is do it. There are plenty ways to make things better. The only obstacle is the thought of not doing it**__."_

_'Hmm...you're right.'_

_"So. What did the fox say?" Came the voice of Jiraiya._

_This didn't suprise Naruto, as he knew the man had experience with jinchuriki. "Just some advice that helped. Things are a bit clearer for me now. Now I know what I have to do."_

_The man smiled as he looked on. Naruto calmy took a breath and stood up. He took another breath and raised his arms. He raised them so they could reach for the skies. And out his mouth came..._

_"__**Rei Rei no Mi:...**_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

_**Old Konoha**_

_**"KAMI!!!"**_

A ray of chakra came from the skies and shot down. Then another one from another direction. And another. And so on, until it kept shooting at the blonde ninja-assassin. Then, an huge orb of chakra surrounded the blond and raised him up in the air. The huge chakra ball started to form. It looked like it was growing limbs. And that was true. When it seems to have finished, the chakra ball is now is a gigantic chakra humanoid. Inside the stomach of is Naruto in the same stance as the chakra humanoid. (1)

Now that got a reaction from everyone who stared at it with wide eyes. Instead of individual thoughts, it was only two words that rang throught everyones mind.

'Holy shit!'

Recovering from the shock, Jiraiya got a shit-eating grin. "Hell yeah kid! Go and get him!"

Shukaku turned to where that humongous energy surge came from, and saw the source. "HMM? WHAT IS THIS!? YOU DARE TO INTERRUPT MY FUN!"

The humanoid didn't respond. It just raised a foot and stepped. It didn't cause any damage as it should have, the chakra only phased through.

The one-tailed beast got annoyed. And being annoyed, meant it was pissed as hell. "RRGH!!! STOP IGNORING ME!!! _**FUTON: SLASHING TSUNAMI**_!"

It waved both arms, causing a huge wave to come out. When it was about to hit the Kami, the chakra humanoid retaliated with a raise of its leg. That send out a huge vertical chakra blade, which resembled a _**Reikakyu**_. That cut through the tsunami and struck the biju.

"AH! DAMN YOU!" Shukaku angrily screamed and ran on all fours. It then jumped high in the sky and then came crashing down with its tail.

Thats when the shinobi below panicked and went out of dodge to let those two fight.

Deidara flew away to get away from the giant battle. He decided to hang above the Hokage Mountians. What he didn't know was a certain Mizukage is hanging on to the clay birds feet and is just about to stab his sword.

Itachi and Sasuke both slipped out of the area. Both then looked at each other and agreed on one thing. Both vanished and reappeared in a special area to have what is there to be the last bout between them.

The Uchiha compound.

Jiraiya and Orochi also got away. That's when Orochi suggested something that Jiraiya glare at him. "Say. Old friend. How about we finish this...where it all started. Ku ku ku."

The Hokage had to admit that Orochimaru knows where to have a final battle when to have a final battle. And so they landed to where it started.

Training Ground 7.

* * *

**Old Hokage Mountains**

_Whack!_

That was the sweet sound of a bandaged Samehada knocking Deidara overbird(_**2**_). The blonde fell off cursing the blue man to hell. An idea formed when Deidara saw that Kisame was on his bird. Smirking, he put his hands into the seal. "_**Katsu**_!"

Kisame seeing that handseal cursed as he jumped off the bird, just when it exploded. He decided revenge was in order and brought his sword to slam against his opponent. That only served to make earth fly everywhere as the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

Truth is, he's underground right under Kisame. He then spat out a disk-like clay and put it right under Kisames foot. '_**Katsu**_!'

An explosion brought Kisame to fly off the cliff. As he descended down, he took of the bandages off his sword and stuck it on the Nidiames head. After dragging down across the Nidiames eye, the sword finally stopped. An amazing thing happened next. Water sprouted from the scar-like crack and poured on Kisame.

The sharkman just smirked at this development. 'So. They honor the Nidiame by putting water in his head. Weird. But can't look a gift horse in the mouth.'

As water went inside his gills, the muscles in his arms started to grow. With a boost of strength, he started climbing up the cliffhead, When he climbed the edge of the cliff, he was met with a clay ball to the chest.

Deidara smirked as his attack connected and said, "_**Katsu**_."

The ball exploded, which left smoke to cover Kisame. "Well, thats the end of that guy." Deidara remarked. But was suprised to see a shirtless Kisame running at him without his sword. "Nani!?"

He saw behind Kisame a smoking Samehada. 'So he used his sword to deflect the blow.' He thought just before a blue fist send him across the place. But before he was sent to the air, both his feet was grabbed and he felt his world spinning until it met the ground.

Kisame smirked as he sent his former comrade onto the ground. He jumped back to grab his sword and prepare for the upcoming explosion. What he didn't know was a clay torpedo heading straight towards him underground. Instinct took over and Kisame started to run forward, avoiding the upcoming explosion.

But instead of an explosion, only Deidara came out of where Kisame was standing. What was different was in his hands were two clay swords. That made Kisame smirk.

"Ha ha. Shall we settle this with a duel." Deidara mirrored that smirk. "Sure."

Both got into sword stance. Though Deidaras one made his foe guffaw at the sloppiness of it. The blonde one, being impatient, decided to go headfirst with his duel blades. He tried making a horizontal sweep to cut off the blue mans legs, but with a simple stab to the ground, Kisame blocked the blow.

Then, he kicked his blade forward which connected with Deidara and sent the man back a few feet. After getting up, he decided that defense was an option, since Kisame charged in at him. He had to roll out of the way to avoid the descending Samehada. He decided to strike Kisames back and when it made contact, it did...nothing.

"_**Katsu**_!"

Now it did something! Not really. Only a scorch mark appeared on Kisames back and he swung his sword behind him, crashing it on Deidaras chest. But that proved futile as the blonde turned white like clay and then exploded into Kisames face.

When the Mizukage stood up, he turned towards the cliff. Deidara simply waves at him, before his bird flies away. "Ja ne! Ha ha ha ha!"

Kisame cursed as he felt a huge prescence behind him. When he turned around, his instinct proved right as a huge clay dragon stays there. "Damn."

But he smirked hefting his sword up. "Ah well. I always wanted to slay a dragon."

And with that he goes.

* * *

**The Uchiha Compound**

Sasuke and Itachi both felt it when they arrived here. The feeling of dread and comfort. This was their home. Both of them cannot deny that it brought a good feeling to be here. But the good will always be intercepted by the bad.

They now stand across from each other. On the street where the elder Uchiha had massacred so many. "So this is where we have it. Our final battle." Itachi started. Sasuke though, said nothing.

"Why the silence, brother? Surely you would have more hate in you to retaliate?"

The young Uchiha only closed his eyes. "You don't deserve my hatred."

That made Itachis eyes widened at the comeback. 'A true Uchiha to have such arrogance.' His eyes also widened at the sword being driven through his chest. Sasuke move the sword up, making Itachi wince at how it went through his organs like that.

When it reached his heart, Sasuke was greeted with an Itachi who turned his head in a 180. "It is not that easy."

Soon, blood filled up the older Uchihas eyes and poured out of his sockets. The sky also turned crimson and the clouds went black. Everything in Sasukes world was black, red, and white.

"_**Tsukiyomi." **_Sasuke calmly said, knowing that he is caught in it.

"Yes, Sasuke. The world that you loathe and the world that I love." Itachi said as he disappeared. What Sasuke saw next was a sword coming out of nowhere and it made a portal, which Itachi came out of. "But I see that you aren't tied up to a pole. That's good. You've gotten stronger."

His smile turned maniacal as one eye bled. "But are you stronger than me?"

Soon, black flames came out in front of him and headed straight for Sasuke. The younger Uchiha was shocked. "_**Tsukiyomi **_and _**Amateseru**_ at the same time? Impossible."

As he tried to dodge the searing black flames, he heard Itachis voice saying, "Killing this clan was impossible...and now see where that's gotten me?"

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke let out a roar and ran straight towards Itachi. He looked to his left to see the _**Amateseru**_ getting closer, so he applied lightning chakra to his feet to run faster. He jumped and sent a spinning kick went through Itachi. "_**Raiton Senpu**_!"

The Itachi he hit though was just another illusion. Feeling the heat from the black flames, he runs around avoiding them. 'Another illusion. Where is the real one?'

He looks down on floor to a see a trail of blood. 'That must be from his eyes.' He looks to where it leads to and his crimson eyes widened. 'Itachi, you bastard...'

He ran away from the fire and into his house. When inside, he follows the blood to a room. The room contained three things. Blood splatches on the center of the floor, a katana by those splatches, and Itachi by the katana. He was kneeling by the blood, staring into space for a minute.

Then, he spoke, "I see you have remembered this place, Sasuke." He looked up and opened his blood-teared eyes. "The place where I killed father and mother."

Sasuke walked forward one step. "I can never forget. That memory will be forever with me until I kill you."

That earned him a chuckle from Itachi. "Foolish little brother. Do you honestly think that if you killed me, you will be cleansed and begin anew? No. The truth is that you can never be cleansed. The truth is that your new slate will always have a stain. The truth is that you lose."

"You're wro-AGH!" A scream tore out of his mouth. He dropped to his knees in agony and looked behind him to see the flames of _**Amateseru**_ burning his wings. He then fell onto the ground where Itachis feet greets his sight.

"It seems you've forgotten that _**Amateseru**_ also never forgets it's targets." He heard Itachi said.

The young avenger gasped in pain, but saw Itachis katana between the mans feet. Even though he is being swallowed by the flames, he grabbed the katana and swung up. Satisfied by the feeling liquad on his back, he closes his eyes in the coming godly power that will kill him.

But it didn't happen. Sasuke opened his eyes and...

Wait.

He can't open them. Only one he opened. He sees that they were back in the original world. But to his horror, he sees Itachi finished putting _his _left eye into the empty socket. Then, Itachi dropped his original eye and crushed it with his foot.

"Thank you brother for this gift. And now I will take the other one." Hearing that Sasuke jumped away to avoid Itachis hand from plucking his other eye out.

Itachi smirked as his right eye bled more. "You cannot get away from me brother. How else will you avenge our family."

"By this..."

Itachi turns around to see a fireball coming at him. He moves to the right to avoid it, only to dodge back to avoid a set of shuriken. He then ducks to avoid a horizontal swing of Sasukes katana, and retaliates with a vicious stab of his kunai. The young Uchiha coughed out blood, but still manages to fight.

"Is this all you have? Cheap genin tricks? Why not step it up?" He continued his cold taunts.

Sasuke ignored him and got out a packet. He uncorked it and a yellowish-brownish liquad spilled on the floor. He then made a suiton jutsu and made the liquad cover the floor. He flew up in the air and yelled, "_**Katon: Grand Explosion Jutsu**_!"

Itachi widened his eyes, but did nothing to move. When the fireball contacted the liquad, which Itachi figure it was gasoline, a huge explosion took place.

Sasuke was not suprised when Itachi came out of explosion, with only his Akatsuki cloak burned. He just landed on the roof of a building and took note of the black clouds the filled the sky. A smirk filled his face as rain poured down on both of them. He slowly stands up and flies high into the clouds.

Itachi looks up with interest. 'That flame jutsu was just to make a cumulonibus cloud. He is probably making a raiton jutsu that'll probably kill me.' His lips fromed into a smirk at the thought. 'Good job. Sasuke.' He thought as he sees lightning appear in the clouds.

A voice comes from the clouds. "_**Lightning Spear**_!"

He sees his brother covered in lighting coming straight towards him. His whole body was blue and with the wings, he almost looked like a serpent dragon. As he sees his brother in a whole new light, he smiles. 'This is my end. I'm glad it is by your hand.'

But his smile turned upside down. '...or not.' As he felt a hand grab his shirt and lifted him in the air, just before Sasuke crashed into the ground where Itachi was.

As the lightning disappated from his body, Sasuke angrily looks up to see Itachi being carried away from a clay bird. He grits his teeth in anger and shouts in the air. Then, he gets on his knees and pounds his fist on the ground. He calms down after a while and looks up to the night sky that is clearing up.

'He got away...again...' He thinks. But, a smile appeared on his face. 'At least I almost killed him.'

His wings started to shrink into his back and his body reverts back to normal. As the adreneline lifts up, he takes a deep sigh and drops to the ground. Closing his remaining eye, he didn't notice the ninja that were by him. Their leaf headbands shining like the stars.

* * *

**Training Ground 7**

"_**Doton: Soil Hose**_!"

Jiraiya immediately starts off their final battle with soil coming out the ground and strike to Orochi. The snake just twirled around the jutsu and slithered to its rival.

The snake opened its mouth and out came balls of venom. The white-haired man dodged them and prepared a rasengan. He ran to Orochi and hit the snake dead on. The snake sannin felt the force of it and flew back into a tree, which it wrapped around.

"Jiraiya-chan! Prepare a fire jutsu!" Pa said. "Ma! Prepare a wind jutsu as well!" They both nodded and Pa held some oil in his mouth, while Jiraiya held fire and Ma held wind.

"_**Katon: Combustion Gust Jutsu**_!"

The attack scorched half of Orochi's body and made Jiraiya smile when the snake screeched. He didn't give the snake enough time and ran to it. He grabbed its scorched tail and lifted it up. He then spun around breaking several trees. He drags the sannin to the middle pole of the training area. He then whipped the snaked around it and dusted his hands of his handiwork. "See how it feels to be tied up?"

An angry hiss only made the man chuckle. Jiraiya got serious and nipped his thub. Having blood on it, he dabbed it on a scroll he took out and out came a long broadsword. Grabbing the sword, he spinned around and chopped Orochi and the wooden pole in half. With its last hiss, Orochi was cleaved in two, and dead.

That was what Jiraiya thought. But he was wrong.

From Orochis bottom half with the tail, came out two Orochi bodies that a split like a fork. From the top half of the original, two tail sprouted. So one was Orochi Heads, and Orochi Tails.

"Jiraiya..." All of the heads spoke. "Your body...it is mine...to kill..." The all of them attacked.

Heads came in first and started to bite Jiraiya, who deflected both mouths with his sword. Tails cae from behind Jiraiya and stuck the man on his back. He gasped at the power of the hit, but only used his sword to slice Tails. Though that made only two more Heads and Tails. All the snake heads then ganged up on Jiraiya, only for them to eat dirt. Above then, Jiraiya had a humungous ball of chakra that is spinning around and he pounds it on all of them.

"_**Massive Rasengan**_!"

All the snakes screeched as the huge ball consumed them. The attack continued on even when it obliterated the snakes. When the jutsu was finished, there was a gigantic crater that filled the entire training ground. With a couple heaved breaths, the Toad Sannin fell on his knees. "It's over...thank you, Pa. Ma." Both toads nodded.

"Jiraiya!!!"

All three froze at the voice. 'Impossible.' Jiraiya thought. 'There was no way he could avoid a _**Massive Rasengan**_!'

He got his answer as seven snake heads popped out, around the crater. He looked down as he felt a rumbling beneath him. Leaping away, he manages to avoid an eigth snak head. It was bigger than the others and there was a normal Orochimaru in the snake head. "Jiraiya! You cannot kill me! I am immortal!"

With that, he slithered back inside the snakes throat and all snake heads immediately went straight towards Jiraiya. He put up a handseal and both suprised toads vanished with a poof. 'I'm sorry...but I can't allow you both to die as well...' He closed his eyes with grim sorrow. 'It seems you bested me again. Orochimaru.'

_Pow!_

He opened his eyes at hearing a punching noise, and was suprised to see his other teammate there. "Tsunade!"

Before her, was the main Orochi head on the ground. He looked around him to see every leaf ninja fighting the other heads. He looked back to Tsunade and stood up beside her. "Tsunade! What the hell are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be fighting Danzo?"

The woman just scoffed and said, "Hmph! That spineless bastard called a retreat when he saw a huge chakra beast fighting Shukaku. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Jiraiya just had a sheepish grin. "Somewhat." He chuckled out.

Their friendly conversation was interrupted by a slimy noise. The looked at the main Orochi head to see their third teammate spawled out on the ground with ooze all over him. "Grr...damn you...Tsunade...Jiraiya...I will...kill you...both..."

A wicked grin came from Jiraiya. "Well we can't have that can we?" He took out an ink brush and made seals all over Orochimaru.

"What...are...you doing...fool..." The snake weakly choked out.

"Oh nothing. Just a human container seal with a level six lock and two more level shells at that. So uh...see ya Pedomaru! _**Seal**_!" He put his hand and touched the Snake Sannins head. The man screamed and writhered until he poofed and was replaced by a simple scroll.

Grabbing the parchment, he grinned as he played around with it. Tsunade comes up to him with a raised eyebrow. "So what are you going to do with the scroll?"

With a smirk that creeped her out, he whispered in her ear. Her face blushed like a tomato and she yelled at him, "YOU PERVERT!"

She decked him to underground, right before a thubs up came from his hole. "Totally worth it."

All the reinforcements that killed the Orochi heads can only sweatdrop at the display of their Hokages. A rumbling noise occured and all of them looked up.

Tsunade also looked up and her eyes widened, when Jiraiya got up. "No way..."

* * *

**Old Konoha**

As the tail hits the city, the chakra god moved away. It looked to the ground to see if any were hurt and became relieved when no one was injured. It looked back to the biju and sent out a punch. Shukaku felt the punch and was blown away at the sheer power. Luckily for it, it didn't hit it's host.

The one-tail roared at the chakra human and started charging at it. It then swallowed some wind. "_**FUTON**_!" It spat out compacted wind balls. "_**WIND BULLET JUTSU**_!"

The chakra human only raised it's hand to the balls and the hand formed into a wall shield. The bullets hit the shield and disappeared. The humanoid raised its other hand and out came a huge beam of chakra that resembled a _**Reigan**_. The beam almost destroyed Shukaku, if it weren't for the biju leaping away. In mid air, it shout out more wind bullets and spinned around with wind lashing out from its tail.

"_**FUTON: LASHING GUST TYPHOON**_!"

The chakra human responded by getting into a familiar stance of its creator. First, one layer of chakra formed around it, like _**Tekkai**_. Then, a dome of chakra appeared around it. The bullets crashed into the dome, cracking it a little. But the wind from Shukakus tails shattered the dome.

When Shukaku landed, the chakra human applied chakra to its feet. It then bursted up into the air. Using another godly _**Tekkai**_, a sphere formed around it. With all the chakra it condensed, it dropped to the ground like a hundred ton ball.

Right on Shukaku.

It yelled out an ungodly amount of curses as it squished by the sphere. It's container being inches away from hitting the sphere and crashing into the ground.

When the sphere vanished, Shukaku swiftly got up and avoided the chakra human landing with a belly flop. When the human got up, it was backlashed by Shukakus tail. It recieved another blow and in point blank range it recieved a wind bullet.

But instead of going back which Shukaku intended, it went forward and grabbed Shukaku by its shoulders. Naruto, who was inside the chest are of the chakra human, slid to the head of it. The human opened its mouth and Naruto leapt out of it and landed on Shukakus chest.

Using chakra to hang on, he ran upwards to Shukakus forehead, where Gaara stands sleeping. But the demon didn't make it easy for him. Two pillars came from beside Gaara. Holes were on them and out came those holes, were sand bullets. Naruto easily evaded them, but there was another obstacle. Two sand versions of Gaara came from beside him and they were locked in a taijutsu battle. Naruto cheated as created two Kage Bunshins and let the clones fight it out.

Then came the last line of defense. Shukaku himself as a miniature version of him sprouted from the sand skin.

Naruto glared at the Shuka as he rembembered that Jiraiya told him of how he himself faced Gaara on the on invasion day. But the little bastard, as Jiraiya called him, had created a miniature Shukaku that seemed to be nigh impossible to defeat. The only reason Jiraiya couldn't defeat it was because he had to cave the citizens while low on chakra. And now, it's up to Naruto to finish the deed.

"_I have another jutsu to show you. The Yondiame created it for years and I learned it in months. You will learn it in one hour. This jutsu is...the Rasengan. And it is your weapon to defeat Shuka and peirce through Gaaras sand_."

Naruto raised his hand and out came from the palm of it, the Rasengan. Without even thinking, he made five kage bunshins and sent them to fight Shuka. seeing the perfect moment he struck. He ran to Shuka, right when it finished off his clones, and slammed it behind Shukas head. Seeing as Gaara was invulnerable, he ran to him and raised his fist. Cocking it back and adding chakra to it, he sent a hard slam against the boys cheek. Gaara popped out of his place and fell into a descent along with Naruto.

"**WHAT!? NO!!! I JUST GOT OUT**!"

"**Blah blah. Damn Shukaku was a whiner back then, and still is**!"

Naruto couldn't hear him though. His eyes were drooping as he fell into his descent. But it was saved as the chakra human grabbed him. But that was short-lived when it disappeared into millions of particles. It was a beautiful sight to see, and everyone saw it.

Kisame smirked as he lfted his sword up from on top of Nidiames head. "Damn kid. Soon you might defeat _him_ one day."

Kakashi looked up and eye-smiled as he carried an unconcious Uchiha over his shoulder. "Well done, Naruto."

Tsunade watched in shock at the sight she was seeing. "I can't believe it! He defeated a biju! And without his demons power!"

Jiraiya puffed out his chest in pride. "I knew it all along that he would do it." He rubbed his cheek against the scroll that he seal Orochimaru in. "See that? My secret weapon is better than yours!"

'Man. Am I getting sleepy or what?' Naruto thought.

"I think it's the amount of chakra you used. That was an ungodly amount right there which was never supposed to be used by a human. Now all you need to do is just sleep."

"Sleep? How can I WHEN I AM FALLING TO MY DEATH!?"

"...oops."

Both feared the outcome, but sighed in relief when he landed on something soft. He couldn't see what it is, so he just closed his eyes and snored.

The clay bird carried him down into the ground and gently dropped him on the floor. It then disappeared, letting the boy snore and have his peace.

Jiraiya appeared beside him and picked him up. "You did well kid. Mighty impressed Tsunade. Damn, I wish you can join our ranks. That would be sweet." He looked around him and groaned. "But you made one hell of a mess."

He shrugged and said, "Ah well...no bones to be left and all." And with that, he vanished with leaves and smoke.

The war...is now over. Now Konoha can rebuild. And it can start new and fresh.

* * *

**PHEW! Man, that was a doozie.**

**(1) Think Aang from Avatar at the end of Book:Water.**

**(2) Lame puns FTW!!!**

**This is the end of the Oto War arc. Next will be the conclusion of it and the beginning of the next arc. Whitebeard vs Marines - Naruto Twist!**

**And before I forget...**

* * *

_The war is now over. The tree can start to grow again._

_...but so can the molds._

* * *

It takes a lot of time to heal wounds. Especially when hit with lightning, drills, and chakra stabs.

Regeneration takes time.

Kabuto smirked as his leg finished healing back up. All he needed was his other leg to heal now.

A footstep could be heard. He tensed. Whoever it was, he can deal with, as long as it wasn't a Jounin or a Sannin. He was suprised though when he heard an evil chuckle that reminded him of himself.

Out came of the darkened alley he was hiding, a man with a black tuxedo came out. "Well, well. I never thought I'd meet a Survivor."

Kabuto smirked. "Oh? So you know about our kind? Well, then you know you can't stand a chance against one." He was bluffing since anyone can defeat a Survivor and drop him in a pit somewhere.

The man just laughed. "Kill you? Why? No. I just want your help. Your power is useful for my ambitions."

This earned Kabutos interest. This guy sounds a lot like his old master "And what ambitions are those? Who are you?"

The man simply pushed up his glasses with his claws. "My name is Kuro. And you're talking with the next Mizukage. Fe fe fe fe fe..."

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Why we help Oto fight off Konoha? We could've taken them!"

"No Yuugao. We couldn't. That chakra beast is not normal and it was fighting with Shukaku, Konohas number two enemy. I might have to send some spies to see what cause that...thing."

"And what happens when you do find out about the cause?"

"Simple...you just have to take the Root of a problem, and nip it in the bud.

"That's very ironic, Danzou."

* * *

"Ha! See that! Without me, you could've been smoked by your puny brother." Deidara said as he and Itachi fly on the same bird.

The brunette blinks slowly with fatigue. "Hmph. I chose to die if it weren't for your intervention. Besides, I thought you hated me." He stated.

Deidara had his eyes shadowed. "Yeah. I do hate you. But I don't want someone else taking what's rightfully mine." He grin came on his face. "And what is mine is your life. It will be a fine piece of art."

With that he, he slid off his bird and fell. Itach looked down with his eye bleeding and all he said was, "Hmm..."

Deidara made one handseal and whispered, "Now appreciate my art for once you cold bastard." As he fell on top of another clay bird, he cried out,

"_**Katsu**_!"


	40. Strawhat:War to War

**(NAME) Instead of just coming right out of it, I'll be sticking the names on the descriptions I put. For instance - a shirtless black-haired young man(Ace).**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and One Piece.**

**Chapter 40**: War to War

**Title Page**: There are two halves to this page. On one side, there is a peaceful tranquil setting of Konoha. It is currently being rebuild and has the Konoha Fifteen on it. The other half is chaotic. With most of One Piece characters on it fighting to the death. Naruto is in the middle overlapping the border. On the Konoha border, his Kyubi form is active. On the Marine HQ side, his chakra form is activated.

* * *

**The Fallen Mini-Arc**

**Falling down from his shrinking biju that he contains, Gaara falls down on the ground. Cushioned by his protective sand, he lands softly on the rubble. He stands up, unbelieving how he was defeated. He had heard that Konoha valued the strength of protecting others rather than themselves. **

**Pondering on that' he decides to leave the village to think some more. He then had a horrifying thought, '...I never made a grave for them...'**

* * *

**Old/New Konoha**

His eyes opened. First, was the blurry vision. Next, came bright lights that made him groan. He opened his eyes to see that he was in a tent. There was no other person there.

Naruto sat up and looked around to see if anything was special. He looked to the side to see that his tuxedo was there. Getting out of bed, he put on his clothes and stepped outside the tent.

Seeing the bright sun in his eyes he raised his hands to block it. Dropping his hand, he finally sees Konoha. There were some buildings intact, but most are rubble. He also sees that the walls were intact too. There are other tents as well, hundreds of them. He sees that only ninja were out and jumping.

Hearing another groan, he sees some come out of a tent that was next to his. Narutos eyes widened at who the person was.

The person just grumbily did the same thing as he did and raised his hand to block the sun. When the person dropped his hand, he looked around to marvel at the sight before him. Then, his eyes stopped at Naruto and widened his eye.

Both stared silently at each other and pointed at each other tiredly.

"You/You."

Naruto and Sasuke both said with the same lack of gusto. The Uchiha has only his pants on. On his left eye, there is a bandage around it.

Naruto calmly looked at the black-haired boy. "So. What are you doing here?"

The other one shrugged, which made the blonde sigh at the lack of a decent answer. "What about you?" Sasuke asked. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto shrugged as well. "Well, I was in the army, for one. And that is all I can say." Pausing a bit. He just noticed something about Sasuke.

"Why do you have a bandage over one eye?"

"Because...my brother took mine." "Ah...cool."

As Naruto finished his three-minute nodding, he asked the boy, "Hey, you want to sit down? My feets getting itchy from standing on the grass." Before Sasuke was about to answer, a new voice came out.

"Well, well. Yesterday you guys were mortal enemies and now you guys are becoming awkward buddies."

Both blonde and brunette turned their heads to see Kakashi standing there reading a new Icha Icha book. He then turned his head to them and gave them an eye-smile. "Yo. Naruto." Then his eye-smile turned into a monotone eye. "Sasuke..."

Both youngsters could feel the chill of the tone the Copy-nin used. At that time, the Uchiha knew he was in trouble.

"You are to report to the Hokages with me." Confirmed Kakashi of Sasuke's troubles. He then eye-smiled back to Naruto. "You too. Naruto. They would want to see how our Hero of Kami is doing as well."

Naruto sweatdropped at the change of tone and the name everyone seems to have given him. 'Hero of Kami? Why can't I be called a cool one. Like...like...shit. I can't think of a good one. Damn it!!!'

His rant was interrupted by the sound of poof as he saw Kakashi putting his hand on the Uchiha and popping out of here. 'Well...I should pop out of here as well.'

He was about to "pop" as they say it, but then he realized something. "How the hell do I pop!?"

* * *

**Old/New Konoha**

Murmurs and sayings of shush and "fuck offs" was what greeted Naruto as he entered a huge tent. It filled about as much as a hundred people.

He found it hard to believe that this was the courthouse of Konoha. He didn't even know that ninjas had courthouses!

Hearing an attention-getter cough, he looks up to see Jiraiya in his brand new Hokage robes. He also sees Tsunade, the Fifteen Leaves(**1**), and Sasuke. The Uchiha now is being the target of many glares. He stood stone-faced, ready to accept any punishment he will recieve.

Something caught Narutos eye and he looks off to the side to see the Mizukage standing by another entrance with a grin on his face. There was one man beside him. He had a gray jacket and pants with two dungbells.

Taking a seat beside him, he hears Jiraiya talk, "Everyone. We have won the war. Thanks to those who have come to the celebratory party."

'Damnit! There was a party and I wasn't there!? That sucks!'

"But now. We have something from Oto that originally belongs to us. One Uchiha Sasuke. My boy, you have thought it was smart and honorable to leave and betray your village to another traitor. What do you say in your defense?"

"Wel, I have to say I-" "Since the accused has no defence..." The white-haired man interrupted the Uchiha. "...I shall now state out the punishment for the Last Uchiha. Speaking of Last, we really do need a full clan of Uchihas, don't we? Well, I have the answer. From the starting bid of 200 yen, which fangirl shall claim the Uchiha as his slave?"

Said Uchiha grew paler than white as he heard that. He grew even paler than death when he heard a fangirl saying she has one million yen. Naruto, Kisame, and Jiraiya all had to cover their mouths from roaring in laughter at the Sasukes predicament.

Hearing another, more angry cough from his female teammate, Jiraiya sheepishly chuckled. "Okay, okay. That won't be the rewa-I mean, punishment for the young bastard. The real one is seperated into two parts. Team 7! Will you all step forward?"

Team 7 did so. Kimimaro's bandages wrapped most of his body parts mostly because of a huge biju swiping him away, so he wans't included.

With a smirk, Jiraiya suggested that Team 7 shall each have their own punishments.

Sasuke wondered what he told them. But he didn't have time to dwell on those thoughts as Sai walked up to him first. "Sasuke, Sasuke. The one-inch Uchiha." He said in a nonchalant voice. "My punishment is this..." He then whispered to the Uchihas ear, which made the boy look at him like he was crazy.

"You have got to be kidding me..."

"Either that, or they slice your nuts off."

"..."

"Fine." Sasuke stepped forward and had to look down in embarrasment. "I am sorry everyone. I have a small penis and my name shall forever be the One-inch bitch."

Everyone heard four loud laughs from two of the entrances and from their Hokage. Gin and Kuroobi looked away in total embarassment as Kisame kept pounding the floor. Tsunade was just pounding Jiraiya out of his laughs. Kiba rolled around howling, and Naruto just laughed with tears coming down his eyes.

When everyone calmed down, Kakashi came next. What his punishment was, brought everyone snickering and the four jackasses back to the floor again.

After the horrid storytime of reading the new Icha Icha book and Kakashi clapping during various parts, Sakura came up next. On her face was the most demonic face ever. Sasuke gulped as he knew what his punishment was gonna be. A punch in his nuts. Especially seeing her cracking her knuckles. So he decided that closing his eyes would be the best choice. Everyone gasped at her punishment for the Uchiha.

A soft kiss on the lips.

To say that Sasuke was suprised was an understatement. His eye widened in shock as he closed it back again. 'Hmm. Maybe it's not so bad after all.'

Just as he thought that, he felt Sakuras hand roughly grab his hair and push him further into the kiss.

Minutes passed by and they were still kissing. Jiraiya tried to cough to get their attention, but then saw that Sasuke was trying to get out of it now as his face is turning blue. Smirking, he decided to take out his notepad, only for Tsunade to grab it and burn it. Rock Lee was crying at his Blossom betrayed him, until Tenten smacked him upside the head.

'She-she's killing me! Someone help!' The poor boy thought as his eyes were rolling up.

Just as the Last Uchiha was about to turn purple, Sakura finally let go of him. Both were gasping for air. Just when Sasuke thought that it was over with, her fist planted right inside his stomach with a chakra-reinforced punch. Sending him straight outside the tent.

If it wasn't for Naruto roaring out in laughter, the whole tent would've been as silent as a cockroach. When Naruto stopped laughing, Jiraiya turned to Sakura. "Well. Sakura. That was...interesting. But we need Sasuke here for the final verdict. So if you could please bring him back here?"

The pink-haired girl sheepishly stuck her tongue and left the tent. Jiraiya shook his head and muttered, "Like student, like master."

"What was that, Jiriaya?" Came the forced sweet tone of his teammate.

Before Jiraiya could defend himself, all residents of the tent heard a scream. A pop was heard and Sasuke came back in through the tent. Sakura came in next, dusting off her hands.

When Sasuke got up, Jiraiya again spoke. "Alright. Now that Team 7's punishments is over, the final verdict for Sasuke will be this..." He waited for a minute as everyone leaned forward. He then scratched the back of his head. "Actually, I don't know."

Everyone fell on the floor. They glared at their Hokage for doing a dirty trick like that.

"Maa. Maa. I think I have something for the twerp." Kisame stepped forward and everyone looked at him. "He should join us and become a Mist ninja."

When Jiraiya was about to outright refuse, Tsunade quickly shout out. "Ok!"

Seeing the look her co-Kage gave her, she crossed her arms. "It seems to be a good deal. We can't let him stay in this village, according to the rules that 'no traitor shall ever be back in the village, regardless of the circumstances.' Team 7 doesn't want him executed. And if we exile him, he would join the Mizukage regardless. So, why not now?"

"The little lady proves a point." The Kage of the mist only smirked at her glare.

Jiraiya looked Tsunade who glared at him. Then at Kisame who gave him a thumbs up. Next was Sasuke who shrugged. And finally he looked at Naruto who shrugged as well. He sighed and shrugged. "Fine."

Kisame vanished and clapped on Sasukes shoulder. "Great! Don't worry. He will join as a genin and work his way up."

Sasuke looked at him. "Do I have any say in this?"

"Nope." Said Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, Kimimaro, Jiraiya, Tsunade, the whole works basically.

"See? Nobody wants you." The blue-man said.

The Uchiha had to give him that. "True. But why do _you_ want me?"

"Well...one of my prominent, though less loyal, subordinate has recently vanished during Konoha and Oto's little escapade. And seeing as there is nothing to do with you, I decided to make your life usefull." He checked his hand. "And seeing as I am late, we gotta go back so I can run my village. And I'm betting Kuroobi is having a headache about all the paperwork."

Just when he was about to sunshin with the Uchiha, a voice called out from the back.

"Wait!"

Everone looked at who it was now. It was Naruto who stood up and shouted. He walked through the aisle and stood in front of the Mizukage. "I need something to ask of you."

Kisame raised and eyebrow. "Yeah? What is it?"

The blonde put his hands in his pocket. "I need a boat."

The blue-skinned man looked up. "I don't know..."

"Actually..." Jiraiya spoke up. "Since we gave you Sasuke, you could just give one measly boat to the hero of the war?"

A smirk appeared on Kisames face. "Fine. You got me. I'll give the brat the boat." He turned to the blond. "I can see that your shitting happiness on the inside."

"**He's right you know**."

'Shut up.'

"Well." The Mizukage started. "I've got to go and have a village to run. I'll stay a little while for the gaki to come, I know you would like some words for him." With that, he left along with Sasuke and Gin.

Jiraiya turned to Naruto and vice-versa. "Damn kid. When I saw you walk in that tent, I had to stop myself from dying of shock."

The blonde raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

Kakashi intervened. "Well. It's not everyday you see someone who just basically used chakra the size of a biju, fought one and won, and only wake up the day after."

This shocked Naruto. "What! A day!? But, how did you guys get all these people and tents here?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "Don't know. Probably the fact that we're ninja and we can use summons to help if need be."

Naruto just nodded, feeling a bit stupid at that. "So...I guess this is it then. Thank you."

He was about to bow, until Jiraiya stopped him. Then, Naruto widened his eyes when everyone in the tent bowed, except Tsunade as she crossed her arms. "No. It is we who should be thanking you."

Naruto looked around in akwardness. "Uhh...you do realize that even if I wasn't here, the result would've been the same."

The white-haired man just stood up, like everyone else did. "We know. We just wanted to make you feel special."

The blonde sweatdropped. "Gee thanks. I don't suppose I get a gift for saving this village?"

Jiraiya put his hands to his chin and put on a thoughful expression. "Hmm. Nah. Not right now. But one day, when you come back."

"Who says I'm coming back?"

"Puh-leaze. The heros always come back to visit the places."

"Actually. The story usually ends before it shows that they actually came back to that place."

"Shit...you're right."

"All right. That's enough." Tsunade pushed her male teammate away and put on a 'sweet' smile to the blonde. "We wouldn't want our favorite hero to grow tired of this place."

Naruto yawned. "True." This made the Slug sannin a tad bit pissed off.

He turned to everyone in Konoha and looked at them all. It was weird. Seeing all these people giving him positive looks of praise and grins. It was freaking him out.

He was just about to leave when a feminine voice shouted at him. "Hey! The least you can do is say goodbye!"

He turned to see the Fifteen Leaves there, with Ino crossing her arms. The blonde male just scratched behind his head. "Oh...oops?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Oh man. That's the wrong thing to say."

"Oops? Oops!? Thats all you can say when you should-"

"Great job out there man. That thing you pulled on that tanuki guy was awesome!" Kiba patted Narutos shoulder.

"Hey are you listening to me!? Why I oughta-"

"Feh. Looks like you're not a woman after all. But who knows? You probably got no balls." Sai said as he just shrugged. "Fuck off." Naruto replied with a grin, not noticing a fuming Ino.

"Stop Ignoring me! I'm gonna-"

"YOSH!!! You are a true beautiful beast of Konoha! Though a sad day that you must go, I will never forget of your powerful...YOUTH!!!"

"Right...I'm gonna go." "HEY!!!" "Yes?" The blonde turned to see the other blonde with her hands clenched, but then she smiled.

"Bye cutie." That made Naruto sweatdrop and blush at the same time. He opened his mouth to say something, but he shook his head and started to walk away. But not before waving his hand behind him.

"**Oh yeah. You're real cool. But that just made you a fag**."

'I only was taught from the best, sensei.'

"**Damn. That hurt my soul**."

'What soul?'

After he got out of the tent, he was greeted by the Kisame, Sasuke and Gin group.

"Ready to go twerp?" The Mizukage asked.

"Honestly. I-" "That's great!!! Lets go!" With that, Kisame walked off with Sasuke and Gin. Naruto just sighed and walked behind him.

* * *

**Some Time Later - Konoha to Kiri - Path**

"So. Why did you betray Konoha?"

Being bored, Naruto decided to relieve it by talking with the Uchiha. This is how he started the conversation.

"More power." And that is how Sasuke ends the conversation.

Not one to back down, the chakra god continued, "No, really. What is the real reason. What I heard, you got along with your teammates. You were praised and worshipped from everyone. And you were training under an Anbu. So why leave to that snake guy?"

The Uchiha grew silent. Naruto was just about to give up, only for Sasuke to say, "Fool."

This made the blonde angry, as he thought the brunette was referring to him. "What?"

Sasuke closed his one eye. "Not you. Me. I was a young fool. During the Chunin Exams, I fought Orochimaru. The power. The power that easily destroyed me and my teammates. That power drew me in." He looked up to the sky. "Ever since, I became more and more sucked in that lust for power. Then, when his bodyguards came for me after I've been attacked by my own brother, I left. I thought I did the right thing. And I did. But I realized it was only for me. But it was too late. I became a willing officer of that man..."

Everything grew pretty silent after that. Naruto looked solemn and the other two were silent the whole trip. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a cold chill up and down his spine as he feels someone familiar nearby.

Deciding to switch to a new target, he looked over to Kisame. "Mizukage-guy."

Both Kisame and Gin stopped and turned. Kisame with a normal face, and Gin with an angry one, when the boy disrespected the man.

"Yeah. What is it this time?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Why did you save me from that blond guy yesterday? You wore the same robes as he did back when you were in CP10. What changed?"

A chuckle erupted from Kisame. "I can't believe you still remember that time. I can't even begin to think you defeated Kojiro. Back to your question, it was the same as Uchiha over here. I was a fool as well. But I had least someone to save. And that was Kojiro. When he first heard I was in Akatsuki, he gave me an hour-long lecture on why I shouldn't. Being the impudent man I am, I didn't listen. After you guys defeated us, I left the group. But Kojiro took me to the side and looked down. And on his face was the most disappointed face I ever saw. But he told me if I wanted to be in that group, he had his consent. But I knew...the next time we meet, one of us wouldn't survive."

"I thought long and hard on the trip to report on you. And then, I just said 'fuck it' and ripped off my robes. That's how I left the group." Kisame finished with a sigh. He looked to the side as he thought he saw something there.

But soon he was assaulted by another question, this time from Sasuke. "So how did you become Mizukage of all things?"

Gin took on a baleful expression, "Don't insult Mizukage-sama."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Such loyalty. Are you his bodyguard?"

The man looked downcast. "Alas. No. Mizukage-sama doesn't need any bodyguards. But I would be one in a heartbeat."

The blonde shook his head and looked to Kisame. "How did you meet a guy with so much loyalty?"

Kisame took a long deep breath and began his story, "Well. I'll first tell you about how I met Gin, since that's what happened first. When I was going back to this continent, Gin here was a pirate under..."

Gin closed his eyes. "Don Kreig. A man that I would give my life for. He had his tyrancy sometimes, but he had an ambition that I would follow."

"Yeah, that guy." Kisame didn't notice the tick on Gins head. "I came across the guy and he decided to challenge me right out of the blue. The Don didn't really had that much time to live, so he made the fight to the death. I of course was honored to give off a hero's end to the man. In his last breath, he gave me Gin and his crew." He scratched his head. "I though, didn't know what to do with a bunch of men like that, so I just said screw off." He motioned for Gin to continue.

"I for one was angry by this mans disapproval for us, no offense Mizukage-sama, and the fustration I had when he killed Don Kreig, I attacked him. He, how you say, fucked me up quite good. I then asked him something. 'What is your ambition in life?'"

Kisame looked up and closed his eyes. "When he asked me that, I was stumped. I never thought about having an ambition. So I began to think, 'What ambitions do I know of?' I then remembered my old friend Zabuza. Now he had an ambition. To kill the Sandiame Mizukage and become the new one. But alas, he died years ago against some business man that betrayed him. I then found it. My reason to become Mizukage and the ambition that Gin joined be for."

"When we got to Kiri, it was still in a fucking civil war. So me, Gin, and others took a side and won. I then unified the village and became what Zabuza dreamed." He finished. "Now. I'm done storytelling."

That crushed Naruto. "Why?" It was going to be a boring trip!

"Because..." Kisame turned around and behind him, was a misty village. "We're already here."

* * *

**Kirigakure - Docks**

Naruto scanned the boat before him. It was pretty normal, aside from the cannon off to the sides. Pretty big too, for only one guy, which is him. Kisame, Sasuke, and Gin left to the Mizukage Hut to discuss the young Uchihas initiation.

A hand pat on his shoulder and he turned to it's owner. "Great boat isn't she?" An old man with a weird straw hat commented. Seeing the look, he roared. "Ha ha ha! Sorry about that! I heard that you were the kid that save Konoha. Just wanted to see the hero of heroes, that's all. The name's Tazuna by the way."

As he held his hand out, the blond took it as a handshake. "My name's Naruto. What do you mean hero of heroes."

"Long story. To make it short and super, one of the genin teams helped me save this country from a tyrannical business man. So our little village not far from here viewed ever Konoha-nin as heroes. And you save them. So you're a hero...of heroes! HA HA HA HA!!!" As the man kept roaring, a black-haired boy came in rolling his eyes.

"Sorry about my grandpa. He can get a bit crazy-" "Hey!!!" "-The names Inari. I'm here to guide you wherever you need to go." The boy, Inari, introduced.

Naruto just held his hands up a little. "No need. I can use wind jutsus to guide the boat and the way there is pretty dangerous."

The boy slumped his shoulders. "Oh well. If you say so. But if you need anything, just check in at Tazunas residence. Come on grandpa." "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

Naruto shook his head at all the crazy people he meets. As he got on the boat, he couldn't get the feeling off of him that he was being followed. Shaking his head, he did a simple wind jutsu and was on his way back to his crew.

What he didn't notice was one extra passenger onboard. In the supply room, sitting like a stone...

Uchiha Itachi grinned without emotion at the New World out there.

* * *

**Akatsuki Base**

"So the Kyubi and Ichibi jinchuriki was in Oto, and you failed to capture at least on of them? And add to the fact that you don't have Itachi with you?" The rings narrowed its eyes.

The one eyed blonde looked away. "Itachi was fighting his brother and was killed." Hiding, a red-eyed man glared at no one in particular. "And our old friend Kisame intercepted me as the current Mizukage."

"**Ahh. So thats who it was**. I had a sneaking suspicion on who the the Mizukage was." A plant man said, just arriving.

"Zetsu. What news do bring about the jinchuriki?" The rings looked hopeful.

"The Kyubi jinchuriki is now leaving the continent,** and the Ichibi is going to Suna." **The plant informed.

"Hmm...Well. Deidara. You will go after the Ichibi. Fail, and you will leave this organization. Without life that is." The blonde nodded, with a bit of fear.

"**What about the Kyubi**? Surely our plan cannot continue so long?" The plant asked.

"I will deal with the Kyubi."

Everyone turned to the person, with a red Sharingan eye. "I think it's time to visit the new world. This organization do needs some new recruits." With that he vanished, in a blink of time and space.

* * *

**Marineford**

He grits his teeth. 'That fool!" His eyes tear up at who came. "You fool!" He shouted.

The shouts fell on deaf ears. The ears that belong to Monkey D. Luffy. He grinned at the sight of his brother. "Ace!"

Said brother just continued to yell, "Why are you here!? Forget about me! Just leave!"

But the Strawhat just shook his head. "No way! I'm not going to do that! I'm here to save you!"

"I know." Ace muttered. "I knew the moment you found out, you would come and save me..." He gritted his teeth. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO LOSE YOUR LIFE OVER MINE!!!" He shouted on top of the execution platform. Beside him, are two marine soldiers, an tall wide old man with a coat(**Garp**), and a skinny man with a swan hat(**Sengoku**).

Luffy stood amongst a battlefield. He looks down with his hair shadowing his eyes. Around him, a round, okama(**Iva**), a huge blue-man(**Jimbei**) a man with a cigar and a coat(**Crocodile**), and clown(**Buggy**), a man with a candle-like hair(**Mr.3**), and a tan man with a bald head(**Mr. 1**)

"Because..." The black-haired boy roared across the world. "I'M YOUR BROTHER!!!"

He charged towards his brother. Many marines and Shikibukai tried to stop him, but he took care of them along with his roundabout allies. He faced Gekko Moria, Hina, and now is currently facing Smoker.

"Mugiwara!" The white-haired cloud yelled as he charged the boy with his jutte. Luffy dodged by jumping over him.

"_**Gomu Gomu no**_..." He stretched both his feet down striking down the mans head. "_**Stamp**_!"

It was fruitless as the man turned into smoke to avoid and crawl up his legs. But that was intervened by a kick from on of the Shikibukai. A long black-haired beauty with a snake coiled around her neck.

"Hancock! You would side with him as well!?" Smoker glared at her.

She took on a sneer. "Silence worm! You dare attack my beloved and pin him to the ground!? Only I will ravage him!"

The war took on a full stop. "Wait...what?" Luffy asked with wide-eyes.

Hancock then took on a sheepish put. "Oh! Um..I mean, I will be the only one to rescue him!"

The war continued and Luffy grinned. "Aw. Your the best Hancock!"

'Eeya! He thinks I'm the best! Must not...ravage!' She held back her...intentions, and faced Smoker. "And you...if you dare touch Luffy again." She shouted with the same ferocity as Luffy at Smoker. "I'll KILL YOU!!!"

Meanwhile, Iva faced off a very familiar face. "Kuma! Enough of this nonsense! Have you forgotten this face!"

"Fufufufufu! I don't know what connection you guys had, but this is not the same Kuma you face before!" Another familiar voice said. A lanky blonde man with fancy glasses and a pink feathery coat. "The real Bartholomew Kuma...is DEAD!!!"

"Vhat!?" Iva screamed. "No vay! He's standing right in front of us!"

"This is only a weapon. A weaponized human to be exact! He willingly gave himself to the government so that Dr. Vegapunk would work on his body."

"He vould'nt! He hated the government!"

"It's true! You just don't know the deal he made!" Doflamingo laughed at the heartbreak in Ivas face.

"Iva!" Luffy came and stood beside him. He then noticed Kuma. "YOU!!!"

"So you remember him too Strawhat!" Doflamingo smirked at the angry look in the boys face. 'It's time.' "Well then! Have a nice reunion with the rest of him!!!"

"What?" Luffy was dumbfounded. What did he mean by the rest of him?

"Oy! Look over there! By the bay shore!" "What is that!? Is it marines!? Or pirates!?"

Everyone turned to who the random peons were talking about. All they could see is a mist and a line of huge figures.

"The mist is clearing!" "Who is it!?"

Iva widened his eyes at who it was. "No..."

Whitebeard muttered. "Damn. Things are heating up."

Luffy's eyes popped. "There's a whole lot of them!"

The mist cleared to reveal an army of Kumas. All lined up and in two or three rows. In front of them is Sentoumaru and Haku standing beside each other. "Feh! This is gonna rock!" Sentoumaru grunted out.

Haku smiled warmly. "Indeed. We can now pass proper judgment."

"I'll show you proper judgement."

A voice rang out across the Headquarters.

"Who is that!?" "Where's it coming from!?"

"_**Fukakyu**_**...!" **

"That voice." Luffy looked up with a smile. "It's him!"

Haku closed his eyes with a gentle grin. He then vanished. "Eh!? Where you goin!?" Sentoumaru asked.

Doflamingo outright laughed at who it was. "Fufufufufufufufu!"

Kuina looked up with hateful eyes. "You..."

"_**Divine Judgement**_!"

Long whips of wind lashed out and destroyed most of the Kumas. Sentoumaru stood there with a twitch in his eyes as the wind slapped his armor. He looked up at the source of all this attck as well as everyone.

What they saw was an army of blondes coming down from the sky the same way Luffy did. All along the way he grinned with the sun behind him. "Now that I'm here..."

He landed on the ground with his clones. He stood straight up and cracked his knuckles. He sees Haku coming straight at him with his fist cocked back. "Let's get wild!"

He screamed as both boy's fist connected.

* * *

**Mariejois**

Smirking. This asshole is smirking! And walking like he owns the place! The nerve!

He, along, other tuxedo-wearing individuals walk through the castle hall. Some gaurds tried to intercept them, but his bodygaurds took them out.

Then he walks up the spiral staircase, ignoring the shocked look of the secratary. When he reached a golden and daimond encrusted door, he raised his foot and shattered it easily.

The five men inside the room looked at him with suprise. The Gourosei. The rulers of the world. Well. He's about to change that.

"Spandam! What is the meaning of this!?" The one with a cane and a scar asked. "You are not allowed here!"

"Things change." Spandam said with a calm. "And rulers need to change as well. And since everyone is in Marinford fighting Whitebeard, you guys are easy pickings. "

The Ghandi-looking ruler vanished with his large sword. But his own man, Lucci, intercepted with red chakra surrounding him. The Ghandi fell with ease.

The other rulers looked with fear, except for the youngest looking ruler. He closed his eyes and calmly said, "So. This is the end then?"

"No." With a snap of his fingers, every Gorousei member fell to the floor. Dead. Behind them are the CP9 members.

Spandam smirked with a light in his eyes. "It's just a new beginning."

* * *

And that begins the new arc. Though the next chapter will end the Whitebeard Arc. This arc is just a bridge to an all new arc that is really, REALLY important.

(1) Changed the name. deal with it.

Also the scene with Sasuke and Sakura. It's not gonna be a pairing, so calm down you haters.


	41. Strawhat:In The Fray

**Chapter 41**: In the Fray

**Title Page**: Naruto is in a dark room with the spotlight on him. A bright white sword is poking his side, and a ice sharp icicle is on his throat. His mouth is quirked up into a smirk, and his eyes are shining pearl. Behind him, a smiley face can be seen in the dark.

* * *

**The Fallen Mini-Arc**

**He stood there. A tear running down his cheek for all he has done. He clutches his head at the scratching voice of the demon. Dropping on his knees he cries out along with his demons screams.**

**Gaara has returned to what was once the desert village of Suna. And it was nothing but rubble.**

**All because of him.**

* * *

**Marineford**

It was total war now that Naruto has arrived.

"Naruto!" Luffy cried. "You're here!"

"Yep!" Naruto smirked as he was in a fist deadlock with Haku. "So we're back together. What about the others?"

"I don't know! Ever since that bear-teme sent us apart, I haven't seen any of them!"

"Damn!" Naruto said. "Pardon my language, Haku."

"No problem." The femenine boy just smiled and tilted his head. The boy then jumped back and formed some handseals.

Naruto widened his eyes and quickly turned his head to Luffy. "Yo captian. No need to rush, but while I got ice-guy here you go and get your brother. Sound good?"

"Great!" Luffy ran away with a laugh. Naruto just turned back with a twitch and muttered. "Bastard."

"_**Hyoton: Rising Glacier**_!" Haku cried out as a glacier rose her and along some marines. She then set out another sort of handseals. "_**Hyoton: Hell Hail**_!"

From the glacier, a bunch of sharp ice needles tried to attack Naruto. The blonde cursed as he dodged away and tried to save some of Whitebeards pirates. 'Damn! When did she get so bloodthirsty all of a sudden?'

"_**Soru**_!"

Naruto vanished and reappeared behind Haku. The black-haired boy turned around and sent a kick towards the whiskered face. Bending his knees down, he dodged the kick, and sent a punch straight for the nutsack. Haku quickly substituted with a marine and apologized for him bearing the brunt.

"That was pretty low Naruto." The feminine boy stated. "Even for a lowly pirate such as you."

"Hey. Not my fault all you marine types are so up the ass all the time" Naruto smirked as he saw a few marines were flustered. Haku was unaffected, as she just put her hands on the ground.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but had to use _**Geppou**_ to leap off the glacier to avoid an icicle that headed straight towards his, "Ass." Naruto said. "You are such an ass, you know that?"

He didn't wait for an answer as he put up his own handseals. "_**Futon: Kami's Descent**_!" A huge torrent of wind swerved from behind him and then over him. It then shot straight towards everyone on the glacier. Haku narrowed her eyes and put up one handseal. The glacier then shattered and everyone probably avoided being sliced in half.

Naruto descended as well, dropping his foot down hoping to crash down on Haku. But his hoped were dashed, when Haku just stepped back and formed an _**Ice Saber**_. The marine then tried to slice Naruto in half, but he activated his _**Reikkai**_ in time to shatter the sword. He pulled back a fist and sent it straight home.

"_**Reikkai-Jougan Mix - Rocket Powered Fist**_!"

Out came the hardest punch Haku has ever felt in his entire life. This one just knocked his soul out of the window. Everyone could feel chills up their spine at that. The poor guy just sailed along the air and across the battlefield. But he was caught on the arms of Aokiji. "You did good, kid. But that punch. Arararara." The Admiral shuddered.

When Naruto deactivated his_** Reikkai**_, he too was sailed away by a kick. "_**Soru**_!" When he got up, he looked at who did the deed.

It was a pink-haired young man. Wearing a sash around his head and he looks about the same build as Naruto(**Koby**). The blonde ninja-assasin-pirate raised an eyebrow. "A _**soru**_? Are you perhaps a CP9 member?" 'Could Spandam have already replaced me?'

But that thought was quickly dashed away, when the boy shook his head. "Nope. I saw some guy used it and I begged him to tell me. Only this move I know."

Naruto kept his brow raised. "Then you do know that you can never beat me, right?"

Koby smirked as he fisted his hand. "Yeah. But she can."

The blonde widened his eyes and leaped forward, avoiding the sword that would have severed his spinal cord. When he skidded to Koby, he turned to who attacked him. He squinted his eyes trying to remember her face, when he suddenly yelled out, "Kuina!?"

Said girl just glared at him with True Justice in her hands. She looked a lot different from back two years ago. She has medium-length hair reaching her shoulders. Her clothing is different as it is of marine colors. Navy blue pants and white tank top and jacket. She also has blue-tinted glasses on her head.

'Wow. She actually looks pretty goo-No! Need to focus. She's pretty pissed off. Why is she pissed off? What did I do? Oh yeah. Became a pirate.'

"Look. It's not what you think. But I have had a good reason why I became a pirate." Naruto said as he held his hands back to block Kobys foot.

Kuina just closed her eyes and gritted out. "I know."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So wait. What did I do to that made you angry then?" He asked as he sidestepped to avoid a punch from Koby, while looking at Kuina.

The girl just shook her head. "Nevermind. Lets just have a sword duel."

The blonde then said. "But I don't...have..." He trailed off as he realized something. "Oh." He simply said as he kicked back and hit Kobys shin. "I lost one of your family heirlooms...fuck."

"Fuck indeed." The girl said as she charged at Naruto with the intent to kill. "You lost the sword that so many of my family has died for to treasure it!"

"But it was evil!" Naruto yelled back as he dodged the sword from lopping his head off. "Why would your family protect it exactly!?

"Because you fool there didn't lose it and caused it to fall to the wrong hands!" She pivoted her foor to spin around and striked Narutos arm.

The blonde activated his _**Reikkai**_ to deflect it but flinched back when the sword easily sliced through his defense and cut him. 'Holy shit! She's really angry!'

"**Hell hath no fury like a**-"

'-Like a woman. Yes. Yes. I know already.'

An explosion occured and caused the three(Koby was there too) to look where it happened. It was on some stairway that appeared to go to Ace and Luffy was on it. Before him, was his grandfather, Garp.

"Pops! Let me pass through!" The future Pirate King insisted.

But Garp stood stock still. "I won't move! I'm a marine vice-admiral!"

'So that's where Luffy got his brass balls from.' Naruto thought as he turned back to Kuina, only to see a black wall. But he looked up to see Sentoumaru towering over him.

"So you're the one that destroyed all my Kuma's." It wasn't a question.

Naruto smirked. "Yep. All me." Just when he finished, he rolled out of the away to avoid the axe. Then he use _**Soru**_ to jump up and spinned vertically and axe-kicked Sentoumarus head. But it felt like hitting a titanium ball. 'Damn, that smarts.'

He feels a shadow on him and looks up to see Koby grab him and both went to the ground. The pink-haired boy proceed to punch Narutos face repeatedly. Naruto tried to get out but to no avail. So he whispered, "_**Futon: Kami's Whisper**_..." And yelled in Koby's face. "_**Kai**_!"

The marine flew back dut to the amount of force that came off of Naruto. When the blonde got up, he dusted himself. Then he heard some say behind him, "_**Hyoton: Demonic Ice Dome Jutsu**_!"

Naruto turned around to see Haku make a dome around the both of them. Then, the effemenite-boy walked back and entered the walls of the dome.

Outside of the dome, one marine asked, "What the hell? That kid just made an dome? Of ice? Is she related to Aokiji-sama or something?"

Hina scoffed at his idiocy. "No, you dolt. Haku has a special ability that makes _him_ use jutsus. That boy is a ninja, at least thats what he told Hina." This shocked many when she said that Haku was a ninja.

"Nani!? That guy is a ninja?" "Wait. That blonde, whiskered feller can use jutsus as well. So they're both ninja then?" "Wait one effing second! That girl is a guy!?"

Back inside the dome, Naruto was in a bit of a pickle. And some carrots as well. Currently, he keeps being assaulted by the female-looking guy and his senbon and jutsus. Naruto tried everything to get out, but the speedy bastard kept hitting him with those damn needles!

Clones didn't work.

The Rokushiki techniques didn't work.

Jutsus didn't work.

His devil fruit didn't work.

The _**Rasengan**_ didn't wo-"Wait! That's it!" He held out his hand and in one second, appeared the _**Rasengan**_. He then looked up to the tip if the dome. Applying chakra to his legs, he raised his _**Rasengan**_ to the sky.

"_**Geppou: Rasengan**_!"

He skyrocketed to the top of the dome and his Rasengan connected with the tip. He could see cracks forming, so he decided to apply more chakra to hit. Haku narrowed his eyes and sped towards Naruto in a bright flash. Naruto was hit with a couple of senbon just when his Rasengan broke out of the dome.

Landing just outside the dome, he looked to see where his captain is. 'He's fine. He's just with his brother. Oh shit! His brother's free! Now we can get out of here!'

That's what he thought before a petal fell before his eyes. "What the hell?" He muttered as he looked up as well as everyone else. Petals were falling all over the battlefield.

"Yoohoo!" A female voice singsonged.

"Oh no." Luffy turned to Ace when he muttered, "It's her." Gritting his teeth, Ace yelled at Whitebeard.

"Oy! Old man! Why did you let her come!? She shoudn't be even outside the boat!?" His answer from Whitebeard was just a shrug.

"What do expect kid? You're on death's row and you think she's gonna stay?" He answered with a question.

"Hey! Stop talking as if I'm not here!" The woman up in the sky pouted. She was sitting on a wooden umbrella that has a 90 degree stick, which she is sitting on. She has long blonde hair and is snow white, like Haku. She has deep green eyes with a white iris. What she is wearing is a green tank top made out of flowers. And has a skirt made out of white lilacs that covers one leg and her other leg is shown completely with her bare feet.

"Don't worry Ace-kun! I'm coming to save you!" She giggled as she spins around with her umbrella. "Uh oh! I'm getting dizzy!"

"Oh god. This is so embarrasing." Ace muttered as his brother chuckled.

'Hmm...something is very similiar about this girl. I can't place it.' Naruto thought as he stares at the woman with a critical eye.

Nearby, Kuina thought he was checking the girl out and she narrowed her eyes. 'What the-Why am I so angry at him for looking at another girl? Maybe because he is looking at her like that!'

Oblivious to the marine's thoughts, he continued to stared at the woman, until something clicked. 'Flowers. Green eyes. And snow white skin? I can't remember! What is it about her that is so damn familiar?'

The woman spinned around until she fell off and fell onto the ground. "Oopsie!" But one random marine caught her and she was in his arms. "Oh thank you! Here."

She gave him a flower from her clothing and when he sniffed it he fell back unconcious. After that she smiled warmly at everyone who all thought. 'She's dangerous!'

Seeing the warm smile, it all clicked in his head. "Ki-Kima?" He stuttered. She's supposed to be dead!

The woman twirled around to face him. Her eyes then widened at seeing him as well. "Naruto?"

Said boy just twitched. 'I can't remember her, but she can remember me? Must be the tux.'

"**And the whiskers. The ladies love the whiskers**."

'God. You're hopeless.' Naruto thought as the woman walked over him and gave a look up and down. "My, you've grown."

Naruto scratched behind his head. "Yeah...and you look...not dead."

Instead of being offended, she put a hand up to her mouth and giggled. "Oh that. Well you know how I was in that fire?" The blonde nodded. "Well, Ace was there to look for some brute named Blackbeard, when he saw what happened at the Garden of Eden, he rescued me! And I have been with the Whitebeard pirates ever since."

He could see that as he remembered the kind sweet girl turned into...this! And seeing those wild men in Whitebeard's crew he could understand her bubbly personality.

"Cool." Naruto simply stated. He looked behind Kima to see Ace and Luffy going down the stairs.

Kima tip-toed to see above Naruto, even though she was taller than him by two or three inches. "Oh! It seems Squad-chan is getting the boat ready!"

She turned around to wave at Ace. "Ace-kun! Over he-" Her eyes widened and she cupped her hands over her mouth. "Watch out! ACE-KUN!"

Both Ace and Luffy turn around to see Akainu use his magma fist to destroy them. But the both jumped seperate ways to avoid the fist. "You won't escape here, Firefist! I'll see to it that your flames wither and die." He then turned half his body into magma. "You are a loser, Roger's son. Just like your captain, Whitebeard.

Said firefist muttered, "You bastard..." He stood up and half his body turned into fire. "You take that back!"

"You can't deny it! Whitebeard is a loser and forever will be after his death today!" Akainu yelled as he ran forward with his whole body in magma.

"Shut up! I'll make you eat those words, you bastard!!!" Ace ran towards Akainu with his whole body turning into flames. But he noticed that Akainu changed directions. He looked towards his opponents targets and widened his eyes. "Hey wait!"

"Revolutionary Dragon's son. That bloodline must be perished now!!!" He yelled as he sent a fist towards Luffy.

Naruto cursed. "Shit! Luffy! _**Soru**_!"

Ace ran towards between Akainu and Luffy and held his arms out. Luffy widened his eyes as Akainus fist went closer to Ace, until it was too late.

Everybody in the whole Marineford battlefield went silent. The outcome was unexpected.

Akainus fist didn't hit anyone. It was stopped as Akainu struggled to move. He narrowed his eyes as he said, "You..."

In front of Luffy, was Ace. In front of Ace, was Naruto. But Naruto wasn't the one who stopped Akainu, for he was looking eye-to-eye at the one who did with a glare. The person in front of him is facing the blond and right behind him is Akainus magma fist.

"We finally meet. Cipher Pol Ghost." The man smirked at the boys hateful expression at him. Without turning his head, he apologized, "Sorry. Akainu. But me and this kid have a little something special going on."

Naruto still narrowed his eyes. "Doflamingo."

The Shichibukai's smirk grew wider. "At my service."

It was tense. Everybody could agree. Noone could ever think that it would be broken. But everything always has a way of fucking things up.

"Zehahahaha! Where's the popcorn!?"

Everyone turned to the edge of the marineford to see a group of people there. Whitebeard put a palm to his head and muttered, "You..."

The supposed leader of the group put up a huge grin. "It's been awhile!!! Whitebeard!"

Ace gritted his teeth. "Teach."

Blackbeard looked at Ace with a sneer. "Eh!? What are you still doing alive!? I thought they executed you already!" He then spotted Luffy beside him. And that's when he crossed his arms. "Oh! Now I know why. Kid!"

Luffy blinked. "Huh?"

Blackbeard smirked. "You still hanging on to your dreams?"

While this was going on, Naruto looked at the Blackbeard crew. A wrestler(), a skinny pale man, a sick man on a horse, a sniper, a warlord, an ogre-like woman, a drunk clown, a smirking policeman, and a giggling giant. There was one other person in the crew that he missed. But the problem was...he looked into the person's red eyes. The person muttered, "_**Tsukiyomi**_."

* * *

**Tsukiyomi**

The blonde blinked, and now he sees himself on the execution platform in Marineford. The sky was black and red, like the world.

"Hello. Kyubi. We finally meet face-to-face." Naruto looked to his left to see Itachi there, not in Akatsuki robes, but in stark white robes.

"**Uchiha..."**

'Kyubi. You know him?'

"**No. But his ancestor I know of**."

"I can clearly hear what you are saying, Kyubi. Yes. My ancestor was clearly Uchiha Madara. I know of the bad blood you two have."

"**So what? If you know, what does your organization want**?"

"Don't play dumb, fox. I know you know of Akatsuki. But do you know of another group? Under your name?"

"**Tch. You know of that group, eh? Are you going to stop them**?"

"No. I will let them and Akatsuki venture their goals. I have my own to fulfill."

"**And that is**..."

"This new world. There is so much possibilities. No one has a limit of strength in this side of the world. I will continue to grow stronger, and I will fight your container when he reaches his undefined peak."

"I have a name you know." The blonde was quite peeved at being the odd man out as the two were conversing.

"True Naruto-kun. But the adults are talking. The black-haired man smirked as he made the blonde bristle in slight fury. "But I'll keep you entertained."

Itachi summoned everyone that Naruto knew in his life out on the field before him. Everyone of them were calling his execution. "For seventy-two hours, you will be executed by each and everyone of them..." His smile widened as Naruto whimpered. "One-at-a-time."

"No!!!" The whiskered blonde screamed. "It'll be boring!!! At least let them all come!"

"Sorry Naruto-kun. But I am torturing you." Itach then kneeled before Naruto and looked into his eyes.

Soon, Itachi found himself before the cage of the Kyubi. "Now, demon. I'll tell you about Akatsuki. And you tell me about the Nine Gods."

* * *

**Marineford**

"Ah shit..." The blonde crumpled to the floor, while muttering, "That was the most boring thing I ever went through..."

"Captain." Itachi turned his head to Blackbeard. "I must retrieve the blonde. I will take a leave of absence in a span of twelve seconds."

"Huh? Just go! You don't need my permission!" Teach shouted at his annoying subordinate.

The Uchiha sunshined by Naruto and went to pick him up, but another hand grabbed the blonde and he was hefted over Doflamingos shoulder. "Sorry kid. But this boy is mine"

Itachi grew peeved, but he smirked as he vanished in a cloud of black ravens. "Very well."

The blonde Shichibukai grinned as he walked away with the Strawhat member.

"Let go of him, you bastard!" A fist stretched towards Doflamingo. The man dodged it without even looking.

Luffy gritted his teeth as he put his finger in his mouth. "_**Gear Second**_!" He then went at the speed of Soru and appeared behind the blonde man. "_**Gomu gomu no: Whip**_!"

He stretched his leg out to form a whip against Doflamingo, but the man jumped and Luffys chest splurted out blood.

"Luffy!" Ace yelled as he ran towards his brother.

Doflamingo smirked as he raised his arms signaling to everyone. "Anyone else!?"

"Yeah. Me!" Doflamingo stepped back to avoid the slice from Kuina.

"Huh? What are you doing, girl? Aren't you on my side? And don't you hate him?" The blonde asked.

The black-haired girl just held True Justice tighter. "I do hate him. Well, I did hate him..." She looked away sheepishly, to which the older blonde raised an eyebrow at, but returned her sight onto Doflamingo. "And I should ask you the same about who's side is on whose."

The blonde man smirked as he looked up and down at the girl. 'She's got spunk.' He turned to the blonde over his shoulder. 'And she likes you of all people. Heh. She would come along nicely, just for insurance.'

He held out his hand and he vanished. He reappeared behind Kuina and gave her a chop behind the neck. He then grabbed her over his other shoulder. "There..." Doflamingo dusted his hands while laughing. "Fufufufufu!"

"_**Gomu Gomu no**_..." Doflamingo looked back in annoyance.

He also felt heat coming from in front of him. "_**Mera Mera no mi**_..."

He smirked as he jumped up and both attack connected. "_**Brothers Combo! Flame Torch**_!!!"

The shichibukai looked down to see two flaming hands stretching to him. Two punches hit him in the stomach and he flew higher in the sky. Then, Luffy appeared behind the man and with his hands in flames he yelled, "_**Gomu Gomu no..."**_

"Oops." Doflamingo casually said as he put Naruto and Kuina in front of him.

Luffy glared at the cheap trick. "Tch. Teme..."

The man smirked as he fell to the ground, safely on his feet. Both Flaming Ace and Gear Luffy stand by each other. "So what happens now?" Doflamingo asks.

"You let them go!" The Strawhat captain shouted with anger.

"Let them go!?" Doflamingo yelled back with crazed look. "Why the hell would I let these two go!? These are important pawns to me! This boy..." He indicated to Naruto. "..he will be the New Age...of Smilies!!!"

Luffy blinked. "Of smilies?"

"Yes!" The blonde Shichibukai. "A new age where everyone is happy! Happy to indulge in the pleasures of every single fucking thing! Money! Women! Power! True pirates will rule the world! Not pirates with the strength of so-called dreams. And I say this to everyone here to witness the birth of it all..." He turned his head to see Sengoku shirtless. "Eh?"

The fleet admiral stared with a hard look. "So. You were never with us after all, Doflamingo."

Said man cackled that brought a dark feeling in everyones chest except Blackbeard who really wanted some popcorn right about know. "You fool! Who's this us!? The Marines!? No! I never even thought of this plan if it weren't for the Gorosei!!!"

Everyones eyes widened at the statement.

Several low-rank marines were looking at each other. "The Gorosei? I thought they were just rumors.

The Vice Captains, Captain, Admirals and Sengoku widened their eyes. "The...Gorosei authorized this?" The fleet admiral asked.

Doflamingo tilted his head. "Yes. But not the Gorosei you know of..."

Garp breathed heavily. "What do you mean the Gorosei we do not know of?"

The blonde Shichibukai just smirked. "Let's just say that there can be one ruler of this world..."

He looked towards an angry Luffy. "Oh. If you want to save your friend. Then you must find the greatest treasure of them all..." Everyone widened their eyes at the implications the man was saying. "...you must come...

...to One Piece."

* * *

**And that...opens up the new arc. The Rescue of Naruto.**

**This arc will open up to what happens next on Marineford. And I decided to skip about a whole couple adventures that Od might've planned**(probably not...guy's almost done with One Piece since the supposed deadline was 2011 or 2012) **So I went straight towards Raftel basically.**

**Now as to why Itachi in Blackbeards crew...that's in the next chapter as next page in The Fallen Mini-arc. And why did Itachi let him go to Doflamingo that quickly? He has his ways...**

**If you don't know who Kima is, refer to the Eden arc in Part One of this story.**

**...And that's about it. Though it might take some time to come out with the next chapter, as I, and I guiltily admit, I followed the manga**(as in, I read the One Piece manga of this arc and copied some lines and actions of it) **I'm deeply sorry to those who care about that.**


	42. Strawhat:The Setting Son

**Now since Naruto is kidnapped and all, I decided that this chapter would continue the Whitebeard Arc without him(And Kuina). But I officially declare that this chapter ends it. Promise.**

**Chapter 42**: The Setting Son

**Title Page**: Luffy and Ace are in the front cover. Luffy in his Gear Second form and Ace is covered in flames. Behind Ace, is the Blackbeard crew. Behind Luffy, is the Strawhat crew. Beneath them, is Naruto tied to a pole with a smiley face covering his face.

* * *

**The Fallen Mini-Arc**

**He escaped the explosion. Susanoo really proved useful at times. **

**He snuck on the ship unnoticed. His Anbu skills really proved useful.**

**He watched the man in front of him. He just got off the boat as it crashed onto another. He looked at the captain, who looked back. Itachi activated his Amateseru and shot the black flames toward the massive man. The man raised his hands and sucked in the flames with his own darkness. The man smirked at the wide eyes of the Uchiha.**

**Uchiha Itachi has joined the Blackbeard crew.**

* * *

**Marineford**

"You must come...to One Piece...fufufufufufu."

Everyone heard the words that sound the same as Gol D. Roger. Luffy couldn't hold his confusion any longer. "Wh-whaddya mean One Piece!? Do you have it!?"

Doflamingo just laughed. "Fufufufufu. Heavens no! It's in safe hands, don't worry." He tilted his head while looking at his hand. "Well, will you look at that? I got to go! Ja ne!"

"WAIT!!!" Luffy was about to sock one right onto Doflamingo, if the man hadn't vanished in a swirl of leaves. That left the Strawhat captain punching the ground. "Damnit!"

They heard clapping and everyone turned to Blackbeard. But they didn't see him by the execution platform. They all turned around and they saw a suprise that will shock the world.

Blackbeard is laughing and clapping while on Whitebeards body. "Zehahahahaha! Man, That was a good show!"

"Old man!" Luffy yelled along with other Whitebeard pirates. But the loudest of them all was...

"FATHER!!!" Ace cried out as he ran towards Blackbeard. "TEACH!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" His whole body turned into flames. He then flew across the battlefield towards the cackling man.

"Ace..." Whitebeard wheezed out. His arm was covered in darkness and it was covering his whole body. "Don't..." Soon his whole vision turned into blackness.

"GET OFF HIM!!!" Ace yelled as he reached Blackbeard. The man happily complied and raised his hand towards Ace.

The flaming boy got pulled in, but a rubber fist punched Blackbeard in the face. The fat man fell back laughing all the way to the ground.

The flmaing boy turned to his brother. "Thank you. Luffy."

Said brother nodded. "No problem. I'll handle this guy."

As Ace got Whitebeards body and tried to dust the darkness away. When he did, he saw that his arm and half his face was pitch black. "What is this!?"

"Zehahahahahahahaha!" Blackbeard laughed as he got up and wiped the trickle of blood from his mouth. "That is the darkness spreading on him. Complements on yours truly. The only way to save him..." He reveled at the waiting look on Ace's face. "...is light."

At that sentence, everyone's attention was immediately on Kizaru, whose devil fruit was one of light. He shrugged. "Well...I guess Whitebeard is screwed then."

Ace shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. When he opened them, they were spewing flames. His whole body turned into flames. "Blackbeard..." The man raised an eyebrow with a grin. "I know you can retract this..." He then ran towards the man. "SO I'LL MAKE YOU!!!"

With the shout, everyone felt the slightest pressure weighed on them.

"Did you feel that?" Sengoku asked Garp.

The old man nodded with a heavy sigh. "It seems both my grandsons can use haki."

"_**Flaming Bolt**_!" Ace reached up and formed a flaming javelin. He jumped up and threw it at Blackbeard.

The man used his darkness to slide across the ground avoid the javelin. But he soon found himself surrounded by a wall of fire.

"_**Ring of Fire**_." Ace simply said as he landed in the circle of flames. Both Blackbeard and Ace walked around eyeing each other.

"Zehehehe...With you and me here..." Ace narrowed his eyes at the growing smirk on Blackbeards face. "...who's protecting Whitebeard?"

Ace widened his eyes. He then shouted to the skies. "Luffy!!!"

The black-haired pirate yelled back as he appeared next to Whitebeards body. "I got it!!!"

"Don't lie kid!" A voice yelled and the person almost attacked Whitebeard. But he got intercepted by Luffy. When the Strawhat captain took a closer look at him, he found that it was the wrester that struck.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked, trying to remember who this guy was.

The wrestler roared in laughter. "Wihahahahaha!!! Don't you remember Jesus Burgess, The Champion!!?

Still not knowing who he is, Luffy adopted a stupid look. "Uhh..."

Ticked off, Jesus decides to beat the shit out of this kid. "Grr...If you can't remember me, then I'll beat it out of you! _**Jesus**_..." His arms grew bigger and bigger. Then they expanded to the size of a giant. "..._**JUICE**_!!!"

"No! I'll never remember you! Never!" Luffy cried and screamed out, making others sweatdrop. "_**Gear Third**_!!!"

He grew to his humungous size and both fake giants faced each other.

"I've got Whitebeard on sight." The sniper, Van Auger, said as he aimed his rifle at the Strongest Man in the world.

"Well!? What are you waiting for!? Shoot!" The witch-woman, Catarina Devon, shouted in his ear, making the man have a tick on his forehead.

"Nya!? Maybe you should, I don't know, give the man a break!?" The warlord, Abalo Pizarro, also yelled fingering his ear.

"Gul, Gul. Ah...This hits the spot." The drunk-clown, Basco Shot, giggled as he gulped down the rest of his drink and got out another bottle.

"I'm hiding." No more words can be said from the giant, San Juan Wolf.

"Ignore the woman, see? Just shoot the man, see? Then we could go on with our lives, see?" Shiryuu, the ex-warden of Impel Down said/asked.

"Ahh...Itachi. So nice of you to join us finally. Maybe you should reconsider the time do things, OW!!!" Lafitte moonwalked with his cane.

"Ahh...ooh...don't worry...Itachi...I'll fix up your eyes...no...prob...zzz..." Doc Q fell asleep on his horse, Stronger.

"Hmph." Itachi also has no more words for his comrades.

"Ssh...everyone...about to shoot in 3...2...1..." "BOO!!!" _Bam!_

Van Auger has missed his target. He never misses his target. Whoever made him missed...

...will die.

The stoic man turned around to see Kima smiling innocently at him. "Hi there!" The girl greeted him.

The man just stood there, took out his gun, and shoot. But that was the second time he missed. 'This girl...must die.' The sniper thought as he kept shooting, but the damn girl always twirled and twisted!!!

"Well. Looks like I'm up to go then. Nya! Anyone wanna come with?" Abalo asked his crewmates.

The witch rolled up her sleeves, revealing muscles of a pumped man. "Shit. I'll go as well."

"Don't forget me." Laffite tipped his hat as he vanished.

"I like hiding." San Juan just hid behind the base.

"Meh. Since everyones going, I'll go, see?" Shiryu flicked his cigar and took out a sword, but it changed into a magnum.

Morph Morph Fruit - Allows the user to morph any metallic obect to his/her will.

Itachi(**No reason**), Basco Shot(**Drunk as hell**) and Doc Q(**He's sick**...) opted to stay behind along with San Juan as they didn't feel like fighting.

"Damn it. They're going after Whitebeard. We should stop them for Luffy!" Jinbei yelled to the ragtag group Luffy was with.

"Yes. They'll pay for even trying be in feet of Luffy-sama!" Hancock pumped her fist with fire in her eyes.

"Eh!? Do I have to!?" Buggy shivered, but remembered the prisoners that admired him. "I mean, yosh, let's go everyone. Me and Whitebeard still has to have our final battle!" "OH-BUGGY-SAMA!!!"

"Heh. I don't like to take orders, but that Shiryu guy pisses me off." Crocodile muttered as he turned half his lower body to sand and flew to Whitebeard's location.

Jinbei ran at full speed as he saw Abalo coming at Whitebeard with his claws. The Shichibukai tackled Abalo with supreme strength and went about fifteen feet in the air. The merman then flipped above and sent a devastating kick to Abalos face. Then, he grabbed the warlord's face just before he got away and spinned around to send the criminal to the ocean.

"_**Fishmen Kenpo: Devastating Rushing Current**_!"

Running towards Whitebeard, Catarina cackled. "Eekheeheeheehee! Whitebeard's head is mine!!!" But she stopped when she spotted someone in front of her. "Eh!? Who the hell are you!?"

As the woman's snake slithered around, Hancock stomped the floor causing cracks. "No one important except I'm the one who's going to kick your ass." 'Just like he would do...'

Catarina smirked. "I'd like to see you try, princess. Eekheeheehee!" Her skin started to turn grey and thick. Her ears grew smaller and her nose turns into a horn as she is on all fours.

Rhino Rhino Fruit - Turns the user into a rhino or a rhino-hybrid.

Buggy and Crocodile stood by Whitebeards body. The Shichibukai faced away from the body. Buggy was leaning over the huge man with sweat coming off him in waves.

'This is it! If I kill Whitebeard here, I'll be considered the most powerful man alive!' He raised his hand, holding his knife, and just as he was about to plunge it in, a cane whacked him away.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Trying to kill Whitebeard? I'll have you know that only my captian can do that. Not some urchin." Lafitte looked on with amusement when Buggy got up with fury.

"Urchin!? I will be the world's richest and most powerful person in the world! Remember the name! Buggy!" The clown pumped his fist with determination.

'Idiot.' Crocodile thought as he looked away from the scene and sees a man smoking a really good cigar in front of him. "Just who I wanted to see. Shiryu."

The man chuckled as he smoke the cigar that Crocodile would kill for. "Ah. Crocodile. I see that you broke out of that dump out as well, see?"

"Well, it it wasn't as much fun without you taunting constantly waving that...thing in front of me." The sand man said.

Raising an eyebrow, Shiryu smirked. "You mean this?" He took the cigar out of his mouth and slowly waved it. "See?"

"I see clearly..." Turning his whole body into sand, he charged Shiryu.

While all of this was going on, Sengoku turned toward Garp, who was walking to the battles. "Garp. Where are you going?"

The old man looked on. "To arrest a criminal."

The fleet admiral narrowed his eyes. "Blackbeard? I may be getting dull, but I clearly remember that he is still a Shichibukai. One of us."

"Do you truly believe that, Sengoku? Do you truly believe that man is one of us? The Shichibukai has fallen. Hancock, Jinbei, Doflamingo, Crocodile, and now Blackbeard. They're pirates Sengoku. Pirates. I lost my wife to them. Even if most of my family are pirates, I refuse to work with them." Garp stated with vigor.

Sengoku crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Pondering deeply, he opened them. "Regardless, my old friend. Blackbeard has complied with us. Capturing Ace and weakening Whitebeard. We now have the chance."

He glared at The Hero as the man turned around to face him. "No." He heard his old friend said. "You have the chance."

"I see." Sengoku decided that it was time to use his devil fruit again. 'And on an old comrade.' He thought as he grew bigger and bigger to look like a Buddha statue.

Garp readied his fists as he charged to exchange blows with his old friend.

"_**Soaring Inferno**_!"

Ace sent a vicous uppercut on Blackbeards chin with a torrent of flames around his arm. Blackbeard rolled around to try and get the flames off of him.

"_**Down to Hell**_!"

The Whitebeard pirate sent a foot crashing down on Blackbeard. When it connected on the mans pudgy stomach, a red shockwave spread out. But a hand gripped onto Ace's leg. "Gotcha!"

Ace felt his body weaken as the flames around him shrink. When he turned normal, a fist was implanted into his gut. His body would've flown away if it weren't for Blackbeard grabbing his handdand sent another one. And another. And another. Just when he was about to send another one, another hand grabbed it and when Blackbeard turned his head, a punch just smashed into his cheek.

When the Shichibukai fell to the ground, he looked to who attacked him. His eyes widened at who it was. "N-no way..."

Edward Newgate, A.K.A Whitebeard, stood there with most of his body turned black as the night. He turned his head to Ace. "My son..." With a heavy cough, he continued. "You must get out of here."

"What!?" Ace widened his eyes. "I won't! Not without you!"

Whitebeard raised his head and laughed and coughed at the same time. "Ace...my time here is over. What everyone said was true. My age is over."

The boy clenched his fists. "But what about you dream..." He then screamed, "WHAT ABOUT YOUR DREAM TO BECOME THE PIRATE KING!!!"

That sent the man into more laughs/coughs. "That? That dream is garbage to me now."

That caused Ace's vision to get blurry with tears of betrayal. "What...?"

Whitebeard turned his head to Ace, making the boys eye's go wide. On Whitebeards face was a smile. A smile that said that he has achieved "My dream." He started, closing his eyes. "My dream already came true. Do you want to know what it is?"

The sun shined behind him. And everyone agreed on what they saw that day. They saw a god...

"My dream was..." He opened his pale eyes. Feeling his heart slow down and his life slipping away, he decided to say his final words. He said it so low that only Ace and Blackbeard heard with wide eyes.

With that, his heart stopped and his life went away. Edward Newgate, A.K.A Whitebeard, A.K.A The Strongest Man in the World. Died standing. He died fighting.

Everyone in Whitebeard's crew cried. Kima covered her mouth as tears came down, her opponent respecting this moment. Marco closed his eyes as he a tear fell. Ace just stood there. His face staring at Whitebeards body in silence.

Blackbeard used the darkness to cover the upper half of his face. He then teleported to where Itachi and there others were at. Looking away from the battle, he snapped his fingers. Jesus, Auger Catarina, Abalo, Shiryu, and Lafitte all came back. "Let's go." He said with a uncharacteristic serious voice.

That was all Blackbeard said as everyone left Marineford. Except Itachi. He stood there with blood trickling down his eye like a tear. Out of his mouth, he silently muttered as he disappeared in a cloud of black ravens, "Beautiful..."

Ace looked up in silence at the sky. Dropping to his knees, tears just kept running down his cheeks. Everyone from the Whitebeard crew walked around him and Whitebeard. Kima appeared and wrapped her hands around his neck.

Luffy looked on in sorrow. "Ace..."

A hand went on Ace's shoulder. "Ace." Marco said. "We need to go."

Silence.

"Ace-" "I know Marco. Just...give me a second." The now captain of the Whitebeard pirates nodded and stepped back.

After several minutes, Ace stood up, along with Kima. He took a deep breath and turned to Marco. "Let's go." He turned to a another giant in the battlefield. "Oars! Can you carry him to the ship?"

The giant knew the boy was refering to Whitebeard, and nodded. He slid his fingers underneath the man's feet, so that the massive man wouldn't fall. The giant then put him on one of the boats.

Marco turned his attention from his "father" to Ace. "So what will we have to do with him?"

The boy just looked down to the floor and sighed. "I think..." The sky took his attention. "That we should carry him. To One Piece. He would like to see it."

The man thought about it. Preserving him would be quite trouble. But Jozu could turn their father into diamond and tey'll keep him. 'Damnit!' Marco thought in anger. 'We're not keeping him as a pet. Ace should see that.'

"No."

Everyone turned to who spoke this time. It was Luffy. ace widened his eyes. "What? What do you mean Luffy!? He-" "No!"

The Strawhat captain screamed with his head down. "Didn't you hear what he said?" This suprised Ace. "I heard what he said..." He looked to his brother straight in the eye. "All of you. In his crew...you guys were his dream. The old man wanted nothing more than that! But who he did want to see One Piece wasn't him! It was you!"

Ace widened his eyes. 'Me?' He pondered. 'I can't! I won't tarnish his dream by...'

_"Oy, brat. What dream do you want?"_

_"Huh?" A younger Ace looked up to the huge figure of Whitebeard. "My dream?"_

_"Yeah. Men have dreams. Aren't you a man?"_

_Ace stood up and shouted, "Of course I am! And I do have a dream!" His captain looked at him with rapt attention. "And that's for you to become pirate king!"_

_Whitebeard only sighed as he shook his head. "You're still just a brat after all..." "Nani!?"_

Ace looked at his deceased captain. 'Is that why you called me a brat all this time? Because...you wanted me to become Pirate King?' He gritted his teeth. Then his features soften. 'I see.'

He looked to his brother. "Luffy. Thank you."

Luffy only grinned showing his remakable pearl whites. "Heehee. No problem!"

Ace turned to Marco. "We don't need to keep him...we'll give him a viking burial."

The new captain nodded. "Alright. For now. Let's just get out of here."

"And who is going to allow that?"

Everyone turned to Akainu as he got into a stance as he is burning with magma. "Certainly I won't."

Aokiji sighed as he scratched behind his neck. "I really don't wanna have to do this..."

Kizaru only smirk. "This'll be certainly interesting."

Luffy cursed. "Damnit! They're still after you!?"

Ace narrowed his eyes. "We need to stall them. But I won't leave anyone he-" "I'll go."

He turned to Marco with shock. "What!? But..." He looked down to the mans feet. He knew the man will only say no.

Marco looked on at the three admirals and said, "Ace. I leave the command of the Whitebeard Pirates to you." That made Ace's eyes widened. "Whitebeard would've wanted this. Probably not so soon, but..." Fiery wings appeared from out his back. His whole body turned inot a fire as his eye grew bigger and his mouth turned into a beak and tails whipped around his back.

"I will protect you. Even if it means my death..."

Ace teared up at this. "Damnit."

Jozu appeared with his diamond-covered body. "He's right Ace. You will need to lead us now. And Kima..."

The girl looked at her division commander. "Yeah." She said softly, fearing what was about to come.

"You will take my place as third division. I will assist Marco." He ignored the protests of the Kima, Marco, Ace, and his division. "Shut up. All of you. I chose this. I knew this day would come. That I would protect Whitebeard from death. But I failed that. So I will punish myself." His whole body was covered in diamond.

"Guys..." Ace started, tears in his face at losing another two of his family. "I..."

"No need for words, Captian." Marco said. He flew away charging the Admirals.

"Yes. Go. And make our father's dream come true." Jozu charged with Marco to the battlefield.

Both met with the admirals head on.

Ace turned around, and after few minutes, he turned his head. "Let's go. Everyone! We're out of here!"

Everyone on the Whitebeard crew started to retreat back to their boats, now that Ace was safe.

Luffy started to go with them, but he turned to his ragtag team. "Oy! You guys coming!?"

Buggy nodded fast, but then puffed his chest out when the ex-prisoners looked at him. "Yosh! I feel as we must go now. Though I am depressed that Whitebeard died as he did, now our final battle cannot happen."

"Oh Buggy-sama!" "Don't worry there will be more foes for you to beat!" Came the cheerleading if the prisoners.

"Of course Luffy. I vill go vith you. I might meet Dr. Vegapunk and ask him about Kuma." Iva said as well.

"Tch. Since Shiryu left, my business here is done. Mr 3. Mr 1. Let's go." Crocodile closed his eyes, reveling in the sweet tast of the cigar he stole from his opponent.

"I'll go with Ace. He seems to be in need of a second-divisiond commander." Jinbei said.

'Oh Luffy. You never need to ask for I will be with you always.' Hancock thought as she went to the boat with her chin in the air. "Hmph. Might as well."

When all of them got on the main boat, Ace burned the frozen ocean and Oars Jr. pushed the boat away. Then all the other boats started to retreat.

"Damn. They got away." Sengoku panted as he turned to an equally panting Garp. "This is going on your record."

That only made Garp chuckle at the man's peeved voice as both fell on the floor.

--

"Smoker. Where are you going?" Hina asked her "rival" along with Haku.

The man stopped walking with his two cigars in his mouth, courtesy of swiping off of Shiryu. "I am going to get my apprentice."

Hina put her hands on her hips. "That will require going through Dead Line and facing a Shichibukai. Even Hina cannot do that."

Smoker smirked as he walked away. "Then we both know who's better now, Captian."

Haku had to supress her giggle at the tick on Hina's forehead.

---

"Hello. Dr. Vegapunk-sensei. It's Sentoumaru. All of the Kuma cyborgs were destroyed...yes...by Cipher Pol Ghost...no...I didn't kill him...but Doflamingo-sama is heading toward back to base with him..."

---

As the boats sail away from Marineford, the crew was in a meeting.

"This day sucks." Ace sighed as he slouched on Whitebeards seat, only to straighten up when Kima glared at him.

The girl wagged a finger at him. "That's not the way to think, Ace-kun! You need more positive thinking."

The flower withered under the fires glare. "Positive thinking? Father just died, Blackbeard got away, and Marco and Jozu are probably dead as well! What's so positive about this day!?" He smashed his fists on the throne, which made Kima flinch.

Luffy was about to shout at him, when Kima meekly said, "You're safe."

Ace reeled back. "What?"

She looked up into his eyes with her own. "I said that the good thing is that you're safe and sound. Father wanted that, and Marco and Jozu wished it to be so."

Ace soften at her words, and just put a fist under his chin. The whole ship went silent.

"So what's our next course of action, capiton?" Mr. 2 commented as he stood beside Luffy.

Luffy just grinned at him. "Well, I plan on...going..." He trailed off as his eyes widened at the person leaning on his shoulder.

"Bon-chan!" "Luffy-chan!" Both men hugged with tears in their eyes.

"Bon-chan! Where were you!?" Luffy cried as he shook his head on the mans chest.

The man covered his eyes in a dramatic fashion. "Oh Luffy! It was horrible! I thought my life was forfeit when Magellan came up behind me. But then...a man saved me! He had these weird features!" Everyone sweatdropped as the pot was calling the kettle black. "A short man in a black and red cloud coat and with an orange mask! He just went up to Magellan, touched him and both vanished! Just like that! After that, I stole the Warden's private raft and I snuck on this boat just a second ago."

Luffy smiled. "Well I'm glad you're safe." Then he proceeded to punch Mr.2 in the back in the head, with crocodile tears in his eyes. "Now don't do that again! Baka! Even though it was cool!"

Everyone chuckled at this happy moment, except for various people. One of them, Crocodile, spoke up. "Not that the silly shit is over, I have more important business. Mr. 3, 2, and 1, let's go."

"Eh!?" Luffy cried out. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're going to our rooms in this ship." Mr. 1 stated. "As you can see, we are surrounded by water. and most of us can't swim."

"Oh." Luffy nodded, making others sweatdrop.

"Tch. Mugiwara. You need to be stop being an idiot, if you want to save your blonde friend." Crocodile said as he walked away.

"Why that-!" Hancock raised her fist at the Shichibukai that was leaving. "How dare he speak to you like that, Luffy." She stopped when she saw the boy lowering his head and clenching his fist.

"He's right." Luffy muttered. "I need to save Naruto..."

"Then that is our next destination then." Luffy turned to his brother, who is standing. The new Whitebeard captain nodded at his brother. "He came to save me from the death. And now I will return the favor."

Kima nodded as well. "That's right." 'Plus. I have to ask him about Kaku-san.'

Eyes widened, Luffy sincerely asked, "Really? Are you sure?"

Ace nodded and smirked. "Yeah. He's captured at Raftel, right? Then we'll go there, get One Piece, and after that..."

Luffy grinned as he cracked his fist. "Yeah! We'll go there, kick the flamingos ass, save Naruto, and I'll get One Piece and become Pirate King!" He luaghed as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Oy. Not on my ship, you won't." Ace muttered as he put his boot on Luffys face, thought the younger brother still is chuckling.

"But!" Luffy stood up from the ground. He put his fist on his hand. Everyone paid attention to him. "We will..." He then got out a chicken leg and raised it to the sky. "Eat as much as we can!"

Everyone fell to the floor as the Strawhat Captain pointed his chicken to the sun. 'Don't worry Naruto...'

Taking a rough bite out of it, his eyes took a serious glint.

'...we'll save you!'

* * *

**???**

A sense of deja vu came over him. The same scenario of waking up to bright lights everywhere. A groan came out of Narutos mouth as he tried to get his surroundings. His hands were tied up to a pole and he couldn't use his devil fruit nor shinobi skills.

Looking around, he spotted Kuina. Her hands were chained up on the stone wall and she was unconcious. This place looked like a dungeon. He tried to remember what happened when he heard the sound of a door openening behind him.

"So this is the boy who destroyed all my Kumas, hmm?" He hears a familiar voice, but couldn't quite grasp it.

"Yes...the boy from Spandam's little group." He knows that voice, which belongs to Doflamingo. Then, the man walked into his view. He tilted his head. "Yo."

Naruto glared at the man, but didn't speak. After a few minutes of a staring contest, he broke. "What do you want?"

With a smirk, the man answered, "Me? I'm a pirate. So of course I want the essentials of life. You know, money and power."

"So why do you need me?" Naruto asked as he looked to the side to try to get the view of the other man in the room.

The blonde Shichibukai chuckled as he walked to the right. "Well, I suppose I should tell you my plan. Gossip is my weakness." Chuckling some more, he continued. "What I need you for, is to be my weapon and my heir." Seeing Narutos confused and flabbergasted look, he chuckled,

"I'll tell you a story, as this plan goes way back before you were born. This plan is called the Age of Smilies. It's simple really, I rule the world, take all the money, and enslave all the women. It will make every pirate smile at their wildest dreams come true. Money, Power, and Women. That is my view of the pirates' motto. And so I thought of something. I would want to keep this age to prosper. So I need an heir. A powerful one."

"So I decided to to go to the Ninja World, Janapre. Instead of looking for a normal ninja, I found about jinchuriki. Hearing about how the Kyubi was in the mortal plane, I realized the possibilities of the Kybui jinchuriki as my heir. I then found a women who became pregnant with a baby, nine months before. That baby was you. So, using my powers of the Devil Fruit, I controlled my powers to destroy the Konoha, who's Yondiame I knew was a seal master."

"After the sealing, I left Janapre, seeing as I couldn't kill you. Why not? I'll save that part for last. I became infamous, and soon became a Shichibukai. Then, I met with a fellow that help me oh so dearly. His name was Spandam." Naruto couldn't believe it as he held back a gasp. "Now we selfish people really find a lot in common about each other, fufufu."

"He told me of his plans to rule this world. Him, using his CP9 to kill the Gorosei and become the Gorosei by himself. I thought that plan was damn impressive. What he didn't know was that I too wanted to rule the world, simply because it would be damn fun. So later on, I heard about a particular boy who became a CP9 member five years ago. And I was giddy about that you were becoming more powerful."

"So then I thought to myself, 'Wait, if he is in CP9, then he won't be a ninja. So I asked my good buddy old pal, Dr. Vegapunk to give you the path of the ninja. Why don't you meet him now?"

He motion the man to come. And when this 'Dr. Vegapunk' came into Naruto's view, the blonde was utterly suprised at who it was. The name came out of his mouth. "Fadon."

The doctor of CP9 that gave him the ninja scroll and the man he could call a friend, smile sadly. His features had changed, but Naruto can still recognize him. Instead of the normal square glasses, his glasses are purple with pink and yellow dots. He still has the same brown mullet, but his face is a bit different. From the left corner forehead to the right cheek, was metal. His right eye is now fully red and shiny. He now has a white lab coat and yellow latex gloves, which he raised one in greeting. "Yo."

Naruto truly had a betrayed look on his face. "Why?"

The man sighed and looked away, "Because, I hated those arrogant marines. I truly belonged to the life of a pirate. But no one wanted me ever since Kojiro disbanded. Then, Doflamingo gave me a true and happy life of being his doctor. I then wanted to branch out. I wanted to invent. And I did. Under my captians orders, I went under the name of Dr. Vegapunk, and never showed my face to anyone. And in CP9, I was Fadon to spy on Spandam, his CP9, and you..." He then walked away.

The blonde boy wanted to say something to stop him, but he couldn't. He was either too shocked or too tired. But the other blonde enjoyed the torment and decided to continue it.

"That's how I was able to keep tabs on you. I wanted to see your progress and see how it was doing. But I was too unsatisfied. I wanted you to grow. More and more. So I helped with two of your missions. I was the one who kidnapped that Kalifa girl and gave her to the fat man in Ohara. I then planted the devil fruit on his table, and controlled you to eat the devil fruit." Naruto's eyes widened. "And I was the one who gave the whereabouts of True Justice to Spandam, so he can make you get it for yourself. And test your skill with it, I placed one of my slave bases nearby."

Naruto looked at the man straight in the eyes, which he couldn't see. His chest is filled with an anger he couldn't take. "Why?" A pained cry came out of him. "Why me!? What was so special about me!? Who the fuck are you to control my life like this!?

Doflamingo raised his head and laughed. "Who am I? Fufufufufufu..." He raised his hands like a preacher. "I am the man who controls the strings of your life. I am the man who forces you to take the path to go to. I am the man who was the reason you were born! I AM...!!!"

He raised a finger and pulled his glasses down with a smirk on his face. Shock consumed Naruto as his eyes widened. His mouth agape at the horror that fate bestowed on him.

With a grin, Doflamingo couldn't contain the glee from showing in his sky blue eyes.

"I am just a good and caring father."

Naruto didn't realize until later on that the one who was screaming was him.

* * *

**And there it is. The ultimate shocker of this story. **

**I didn't think of this on the fly. This was on my mind months before this story was on fanfiction. I know the Yondiame is the father Naruto's son, I keep track of the Naruto manga and will do till the end. The first chapter of this story basically told you that Naruto wasn't the son of the Yondiame.**

**Now I officially declare the Whitebeard Arc over and the Rescue of Naruto begins.**

**Next Chapter:Strawhat Reunite at Dead Line!**


	43. Strawhat:Dead Line Reunion

**Chapter 43**: Dead Line Reunion

**Title Page**: Naruto is free from the pole, but has a mechanical device around his neck and Kuina's. Behind him is the images of Fadon and Doflamingo. Around this picture, every Strawhat member looks to the center where Naruto is, and sees a black line going horizontal through him, and half his body is black, while the other is white.

* * *

**The Fallen Mini-Arc**

It has been a day that passed that the boy returned to the destroyed village. He was levatating by a pillar of sand, and around him, was a complex set of sand structures circling around him in a form a spherical dome. Feeling a disturbance in his chakra, he opened his eyes and looked up.

In the air, a blond man on a white, clay bird smirked as he spat out multiple clay projectiles that went straght towards him.

* * *

**Whitebeard's Ship**

It was all quiet on the ship of Whitebeard. Everything has been slowly getting better after the escape from Marineford.

Ace officialy is now the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates. After the burial of Whitebeard, Ace didn't know what to do with the man's halberd, after prodding from his second-in-command and third-in-command, he decides to wield it in his 'fathers' name.

Jinbei also became the official second-in-command, replacing Marco, which the division were a bit weary of him. And Kima became the third-division commander, replacing Jozu, the division accepted her as she stayed with them.

Everyone who is not a Whitebeard pirate became relaxed at the ship. Iva helped with the medical team, on oath that she doesn't switch her patients genders. Mr. 2 helped along as well. Buggy kept telling his stories of fame, to which the Whitebeard pirates laughed at, and the Impel Down ex-prisoners cheered on. Crocodile stayed at his quarters along with Mr. 2. Mr. 3 was just painting sculptures of various pirates such as him, himself, and he. Hancock kept by Luffy's side for most of the time, due to her disease of love affecting her with how far apart they are.

The Strawhat captain was occupied with two new people that came on board.

"Yohohohohoho! That was such a long run! I never felt so exhausted my entire life!" The skeleton laughed as he dropped to the ground.

His head was smacked by an orange-haired girl. "Well that's what happens when you run on water for an entire day and you just HAD TO CARRY ME ALONG WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, YOU NUMBSKULL!!!"

Nami screamed, but fell to deaf ears as Brook just laughed. "Ah Nami-san! When you hit my head, my skull did turn numb! Skull joke! Woo!" "Woo!"

Both boneman and rubber man jumped high into the air. Luffy laughed. He was relieved that two of his crewmates were okay. He hopes that the others were okay as well, especially Naruto.

Luffy stopped cheering with Brook, as his features turned serious. He needed to tell them. "Guys. I have some bad news."

Both Nami and Brook paid attention. It was a one in a million to see Luffy be so serious. The black-haired boy sighed. Just when he was about to tell them, the boat rocked with a viscous force.

Ace came out of the inside of the boat and called out to the scout. "What's going on!?"

The man looked down from his telescope. "Uhh...I'm not sure. But the whole boat has been stopped by...hands! Hundreds of them!"

Luffy, Brook, and Nami grinned at each other as they thought of only one person who can do that. All three went to the front of the boat and the suspicions were correct.

Nico Robin smiled as she saw her crewmates on the boat. What's more is that behind her, the large figure of Franky stood with the shaking legs of Usopp behind him. All three were standing on a flat rock.

"Hee hee! Yahoo! Most of the crew is here! Three more to go!" Luffy grinned as he pumped out his fist.

After some time, most of the Strawhat crew were in a circle on the Whitebeard ship, along with Ace, Kima, Jinbei, and Luffy's temporary ragtag group. It was now the time to plan.

"Okay! Minna!" Everyone turned to Luffy. "I will become Pirate King!"

Everyone sweatdropped as Nami punched Luffy to the ground, "We get that already, baka!"

Hancock had to grip the edge of the boat she was leaning on to stop herself from causing massacre on the orange-haired girl that dared laid a finger on Luffy. Buggy had to step away from her as he saw the wood she was gipping starting to crumble.

"Luffy. You need to tell them." Ace started as he sat on the throne. "Then we can plan what to do."

"Tell us what Luffy?" Usopp asked as he pointed at his captian. His arms healed by a plant that took a liking to him.

The boy decided to wing it. "Naruto's been kidnapped."

The crew were mildly suprised. But still a shocker. "So. Who captured him? We'll just kick his ass." Franky pounded both his fists.

"Donqoxioute Doflamingo." A new voice was heard.

Everyone looked to the source and saw who it was by the edge of the ship. Luffy's eyes widened at no the man who spoke, but his comapanion. "Sanji!"

The blonde smoker smirked as he waved his hand. "Hey guys. Missed me?" His eyes turned into hearts as he laid his eyes on Nami and Robin. "Please say yes!"

"Tch. It was good to get rid of this lovesick puppy. Rookie can't even smoke a good one correctly." The man smoke out as he watched Luffy tense up. "Don't worry Mugiwara. I'm not going to capture you...yet." Commodore Smoker assured half-heartedly.

"Then what are you here for? Surely not for cookies and cream?" Ace would've laughed at his own joke, if it weren't for his memory of the fight with this man.

The muscled man smirked. "Tch. I actually would love some. But there is something more important. My apprentice. She has also been captured by Doflamingo."

"Doflamingo. Isn't that the Shichibukai? 'The Marrionette Flamingo?'" Robin asked. Her knowledge of the Shichibukai came only from a former member, who she worked with and who is here on this boat. Even though Luffy trusted Crocodile, she still has bitter thoughts. Being stabbed by the guy didn't help.

Other Strawhat members weren't quite happy of some of the members here. Nami couldn't really feel anything but nervousness around Jinbei. And Sanji is outright terrified of Mr. 2. But then again, that's only because of his recent trip to his personal 'hell.'

"Yes." Jinbei confirmed. "The man had something to do with the boy. The mystery is why would he?"

"I don't know." Luffy started. "And I don't care. He took one of my nakama. And for that..." He closed his fist and everyone saw it in his eyes. The determination that can be seen in only the strongest of men. "...I'll kick his ass!!!"

His crew all smiled at him. They too agreed with his words. His brother was especially proud, but won't show it. The feeling in her chest somehow grew when Hancock saw Luffy's eyes.

'Such power. Oh my...I feel as though this 'love' is growing!' She thought as she blushed, but hid it by putting her chin to the air.

"Okay. So you're going to kick his ass. But my question here is how in the hell are you going to so that? The man said to meet him at Raftel, but the only way of going there is crossing Dead Line." Smoker smoked out.

Usopp closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "So we'll go through Dead Line. No biggie right?"

Nami sighed and got out a map and put it on the floor. "Actually Usopp. It's a big deal. Dead Line isn't really a straight line. It's a full circle around Raftel." She pointed to the black circle around a little circular island. "And the thing is, that circle is actually a giant neverending hurricane. It is the most powerful one in the world. And the worst part here is that the water's on Dead Line are like the Calm Belt, a ship can't move on the still waters."

"So what do we do?" Usopp asked. "If we can't move in a hurricane, it's pretty much hopeless, isn't it?"

"Actually. There is a vay to get there." Iva said from the doorway, wiping his hands of his patients. "Though the vay has a fifty percent chance of death. Are you still villing to continue?"

There was a moment of silence as everyone looked towards Luffy. The boy said with in a heartbeat. "Hai."

Iva grinned. "Good. Now let's see." He walked towards the map on the floor and wiped his lipstick. He then put the smudge on the circle. "There is a little island that serves as a bridge. This is the only part that won't be affected by the hurricane, other than the eye of the storm. The dangerous part of this is that ve vill have to cross a thin strip of high velocity vind that will send us either to the island or to our deaths..."

After hanging off the sentence, everything went silent. The, Luffy turned to Ace with a silent question in his pleading eyes.

The brother sighed after a while and then announced. "Everyone! Let's set course for Raftel!"

"LET'S GO!!!" The Strawhat captain stretched his arms to the air.

* * *

**Dead Line**

This was it. The moment that everyone was waiting for. What most feared for. What some expected in anticipation. What one is ready for.

Luffy stood at the front of the boat. In front of him, was the Dead Line Hurricane. It reached all the way up to the sky and seemed to a have gone even higher than that. Behind him, is his crew and a another sort of people.

An hour before there reached their destination, the Strawhat crew decided to go into the storm. Alone. That caused an explosion of arguments to erupt.

Crocodile didn't give a shit on who says what. He's going. His Baroque members behind him.

Hancock was sticking to Luffy. No matter what. It is what her heart decided.

Buggy won't allow the Strawhat boy to decided what to do for him.

Smoker, like Crocodile, didn't give a shit. He's going to get his apprentice, one way or another.

Iva was going. Only to meet a friend and find a foe.

And finally Ace. He decided to go as well. Without his crew. The amount of backlash he received was immense, but he countered his crew's shouts with an unintentional burst of haki. Everyone saw Whitebeards sillhoute behind the boy, especially with the halberd. They decided to humble his command.

Now, the ship was nearing the hurricane. Already, a few people were getting cuts. All people who weren't going stayed inside the ship, to avoid being cut.

Everyone felt the ship stopping. But they knew this only begun.

"I can see the island!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Okay! Helmsan Migy! Turn the ship around and sail out of here! Everyone who's coming go to the other side of the boat to jump. Ready...Go!" Just as Migy turned the boat, everyone started running to the back of the ship and they all jumped.

Everyone was split up. Some went one way, the others that way. Everything went chaotic.

And then...

"Ow!"

Rubbing his head, he stood up from where he landed. Looking around, he spotted some of his crew landing safely.

Luffy gasped as he saw someone being carried away by the powerful winds. "Sanji!" He stretched his arm to get his cook. Gritting his teeth at the pain he felt from the winds on his arm, he let out a sigh as he grabbed the tuxedo of the man and brought him back.

The blonde groaned as he got up, a few scratches here and there. "Damnit. This was a good suit."

"Tch. Stop worrying about your new suit and start worrying on how to get out of here." Franky said as he carried an 'unconcious' Usopp.

Dropping said boy, Franky rubbed his ear, when Usopp yelled at him for being so rude.

"Now what do we do Iva-san?"

All the men turned to Robin, who was talking to an unscathed Iva. Sanji then narrowed his eyes. "Where's Nami-swan?"

"Don't worry." They turned to Ace who is carrying said girl. But his face had turned into fire as Nami punched him. She squealed as her hand burned and her butt dropped to the ground. Ace grumbled, "She's okay."

"Alright!" Luffy grinned. "Looks like everyone's okay! Wait, where's Crocodile, Smoker and Hancock?"

"What about me!?" Came the angry voice of Buggy. His clothes disheveled from the tornado.

"Don't worry Luffy-kun, I'm safe." Hancock said as she softly lands on the ground from the ride. She was happy that the boy was looking out for her.

Sanji took out a cigarrete and put the addictive piece in his mouth. "It seems Crocodile isn't here? You think..."

"I doubt it." Robin stated. "He would be the most likely out of all of us to come out of the tornado unscathed, being a Logia user and all. Smoker as well"

"Regardless. Alive or not, ve'll have to keep going." Iva urged. "Not that ve are on the island, ve'll need to get through the Green. The Green is a section of the island that is a great plain of grass. Then ve vill head through the Yellow, vich is a desert area."

Nami looked at him questioningly. "How do know so much of Raftel Iva-san?"

Iva scratched his chin. "Vell. Let's just say I have a friend who lives in the Yellow area. I hope he's still there."

"We should meet your friend then!" Luffy insisted. "Maybe he'll help us rescue Naruto!"

Iva shrugged. "If he's still there, I'll ask him."

"Ok!" Luffy nodded. He pointed to the direction to where the hurricane wasn't destroying everything. "To the Yellow brick road!"

* * *

**The Green**

The Green was just what Iva said and what the name implied. It was green. Everywhere. The ground, trees, even the animals. They're canyons scattered across and uprisings. The Strawhat-Whitebeard-Shichibukai group were happening to walk by a canyon.

"If only Kima was here. She would squeal in delight." Ace muttered. Unfortunately, his brother heard him.

"Oy. Ace. Who is Kima? She seemed pretty cool, but doesn't look like a pirate." Everyone stared at him. Didn't Luffy get the memo? Nobody looks like a pirate!

Shaking his head, Ace started the story. "Well, I met her on my search for Blackbeard on an island. I was visiting the main garden, but happened to see it on fire. I then felt a prescence in the fire. It was Kima. So, being the good-looking hero that I was," Luffy chuckled at this, earning a glare from Ace. "...I saved her. She and I became quick friends and I then brought her back to the fleet. She was a bit timid and quiet-natured, but everyone like her. But Whitebeard said that she wouldn't survive in his fleet is she wasn't a fighter. So, me, Marco and Jozu trained her to become one. In time, her personality took quite a turn from reserved to bubbly and energetic."

When he finished his story, he looked at his brother who fell asleep. Eye twitching, he proceeds to plant his fist in his brothers stomach, before walking with the rest of the group.

Luffy pouted as he rubbed his stomach. Scratching his hair, he blinked. His eyes widening, he shouted outloud, "MY HAT! WHERE IS IT!?"

"Oh!" Hancock exclaimed as she took out a strawhat from her robe. "Is this it?"

This caused the Mugiwara captain to have crocodile tears. "Yeah! Thanks Hancock! You're the best!" He cried out as he grabbed the hat and hugged her.

Hancock became really hot that moment. 'Uh oh. I think this 'love' is intensifying! I can't move!'

She sighed in relief as the boy came off her, but gasped as he flew across the plain from a force. Turning her head to the one who did the deed so she can ram her foot in the assailants skull, she saw Bartholomew Kuma standing stock still with his palm out.

"Kuma!" Iva yelled. But he had to remember that Doflamingo said tha the real one was dead. 'Damn him! What happened to you Kuma?'

"Luffy!" Ace yelled. His eye burned with fury and later on, they literally burned, boring in the the hollowness of the cyborg.

"Shit!" Franky yelled. "This one's a PX-1! It's as powerful as the real Kuma!"

With any hesitation, the Kuma cyborg vanished and appeared before Luffy, who is in a small crater. But the cyborg sidestepped two kicks from Hancock and Sanji. "Former Shichibukai and Black Leg. Not targets, but still need to be exterminated."

Raising it's fist the cyborg tried to punch Sanji, but Ace arrived to deliver a flaming punch to its chest. Even though Ace's fist went through the machine-man, Kuma swatted him away like a fly.

"I'm sorry Kuma, but you're machine has to be destroyed! _**Death Vink**_!" With a wink, Iva sent a force of destruction upon the cyborg, destroying an arm and half of its chest and face. But it retaliated with a energy paw that send the man away.

"Take this you bastard! _**Coup de Geyser**_!" With twice the power of Cola and Pepsu, he unleashed a black and blue burst to completely obliterate the other cyborg.

But alas, things are never meant to be. Someone jumped in front of Kuma and deflected the blow. Sentoumaru grunted as his armor was cracked slightly. "Tch. As usual. Nothing can get pass my defense." He then raised his axe. "And nothing can survive my offence!"

"STOP!!!"

Everyone turned to the voice. On the grassy plains of the green, stood a boy in a white thin jacket, and striped pants. On his right glove was a smiley face. His belt consisted of a blue frowning face. Around his neck, is a fur scarf of a fox. On the side of his hip is a stark-white sheath. His sapphire blue and pearl-white eyes in a ferocious glare.

Luffy's eyes widened and smiled. "Naruto!"

The blonde's eyes took a guilty look at seeing his captian. His eyes went back to Kuma and Sentoumaru. "Do not harm them..." His eyes closed as he gritted his teeth of it all. "...for I will handle my crew."

Everyone in the Strawhat crew was shocked at his words. "Nani!" Luffy was the most shocked of them all.

"As I said, captain..." Naruto took out a sword from his sheath. Elegant was the first word that describes it. It was beautiful and yet somehow, someway, it felt deadly. That is the feeling of True Justice.

"Under the command of Doflamingo, ruler of the new age, I will kill the Strawhat crew."

Of that statement, Naruto recieved a look of betrayal from Luffy, Nami and Usopp. Indifference from Robin, Brooke and Sanji. And anger from Franky.

"Why..." Luffy muttered as he looked down to the floor. Naruto's acute senses barely heard it.

"Because...only he can control the world." 'And me.' Naruto added as an afterthought. "He can make it a better place."

Sanji narrowed his eyes at the other blonde. "Do you believe that bullshit?"

Naruto nodded. "This new age brings promise to the world. Therefore, I cannot allow you to pass through alive."

"What about your promise to save CP9? Will Doflamingo help you with that? What about your nakama!" Robin uncharacteristically yelled at him.

The blonde gritted his teeth at her words. He put his finger on his ear. "Hai." He muttered to nobody in particular. He then lifted his voice. "My nakama can rot for all I care."

"_**PISTOL**_!"

A rubber fist connected to Naruto's face, sending the boy across the field. The blonde somersaulted and landed with a skid.

"Bastard..." The scarred captain snarled at him. "Never abandon your nakama!"

Naruto closed his eyes and smirked. "I just did. _**Soru**_!" He vanished and reappeared behind Luffy sending a powerful kick to the back of the head.

But his kick was deflected by another leg. A black leg. "So..." Sanji muttered as he held his ground. "You're leaving the crew THEN!?"

He yelled the last word as he used all his power to send the blonde to the skies. Then, the older blonde jumped all the up above Naruto. "_**Spicy Grill**_!"

Sanji used both feet and stick Naruto between them. He spins around and then finishes with a throw to the ground.

Naruto crashed into the ground sending smoke everywhere. When the smoke was gone, Naruto was too.

"Where is he!?" Usopp asked himself and the rest.

"Over here! _**Rei Rei no Mi: Benevolence**_!" His whole body turned into chakra. Then, multiple chakra clones came out of the original, while he stays in mid-air and in a Indian-style position. They each went straight towards each Strawhat.

When one clone contacted Franky, an explosion occured sending rocks everywhere. "Franky!" Luffy yelled.

Buggy smirked as hid from the whole battle. He could probably attack that original blonde kid. Sending both his arms out, he propelled them with his knifes. But they were deflected by Sentoumaru, who threw his axe like a boomerang.

"Tch. Sorry bout that. But orders are orders from the prince himself. Only he handles the strawhat." The heavily armored man said as he then charged towards Buggy like a bull.

But all he attacked was smoke. Behind Sentoumaru, the smoke swirled in a mini-cyclone to form Smoker, with Buggy over his shoulder. "Tch. Must everyone need my help?"

He looked up to see Naruto still in the air, unmoving. 'So...you're against us huh? Tch.'

"It is useless to...resist." A half beaten Kuma said without any emotion. "Useless..."

The cyborg then shut down and fell forward. "Kuma..." Iva looked down on the broken cyborg.

"It's seems that PX-1 cannot match your power, Iva." Iva looked to where the voice came from. It was another Kuma. But Iva got this sort of feeling. Like...

"You're the real one! Kuma! You're alive!" Iva exclaimed with shock and happiness.

The Shichibukai smiled. "Yes...but..." He frowned when he pulled down the collar of his shirt. Around his neck was a mettalic object. "I am dead to the world."

"What is that?" Ace said alongside Iva and Hancock. "Some sort of collar?"

"Yes..." Kuma muttered. "As long as I have this...Vegapunk forever has a hold on me..."

Iva narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry Kuma. I'll save you from that man. No matter what it takes."

"That would be impossible." Yellow energy came from his paws. "For to get to Vegapunk...you must kill me..."

With that, he sent his paws of destruction.

Back to the Strawhat Royale, Usopp witness his crew being chased around by these explosive clones. "Damn it...Stop it..." He muttered. "STOP IT!!! _**Explosive Rounds: Dragon Soar to Heaven**_!"

Letting go of the pellets of his slingrod, he unleashed a green colored flaming dragon. But he aimed towards the ground, thus sending him to the sky. Putting on his Sogeking mask and cape, he raised his hands, looking like a superhero. Then, he cocked his head back and when he was in front of the original Naruto, he send his masked face towards the pearl one of the blonde.

The clones vanished, making the Strawhats sigh in relief. Naruto himself was falling towards the ground. Instead of falling to his death, the blonde and Usopp were caught by multiple feminine hands.

"Thank you Robin." Usopp nodded to her as he got off her hands.

Naruto didn't get off, opting to stay on the bed of hands. Looking at the sky, his tired eyes close. He didn't see Luffy walking towards him. "Naruto." Said the strawhat captain. "Why are you doing this?"

The blonde ninja opened his eyes and glared at Luffy. "Because...I will rule this new age of Smilies." After those words came out of his mouth, he popped out of existence.

Feeling someone blocking the sun, everyone turned to the sky, seeing Naruto stading on a canyon and eclipsing the sun. His grin turned feral as his eyes started to glow red. The True Justice in his hands were starting to steam and burn his skin. "When Doflamingo dies, I will take up the mantle as the Ruler of this World. So I'm here to take care of any pests who will be a thorn in my path! Farewell, Ex-captain!"

He raised True Justice behind him and the blade started glowing. Then, he swung it horizontally and out came a huge chakra blade. "_**True Reikakyu**_!"

The air blade was so wide that it could slice everyone on the ground in half. When it was about to reach an unmoving Luffy, another voice rang out. "_**Santoryu: 1000 Pound Hou**_!"

To match the giant chakra blade, another energy blade came out of nowhere and struck it. Both blades vanished, making everyone sigh in relief.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he felt something behind him. Turning his head to look behind him, he widened his eyes and jumped out of the way. He managed to avoid a furry muscled animal that could have turned him into rubble just like the canyon he was on.

Landing on the ground, he spins around with True Justice to block the strike from the green-haired swordsman, Zoro.

"What the hell are doing, last mate?" Zoro growled out from the sword in his mouth.

Naruto just applied some force to his sword to push away the man. "Ridding myself of a nuiscance. Dickweed." He narrowed his eyes to the side. He flipped out of the way and landed on his feet. He stared at the reindeer that would've gored him. "Raindeer-san." He calmly addressed.

Said raindeer glared at him in it's Horn Point. "Fox." He said nothing more as he charged Naruto, changing forms to Jump Point. Jumping high in the sky, He changed forms again, this time to arm point.

"_**Koukutei**_!" Chopper shouted as he descended down on Naruto. "_**Fall**_!" He outstretched his arms, missing Naruto, but leaving a huge hoof shaped crater on the earth.

After the blonde dodged, in front of him was Brook, who took his cane in front of him and unsheathed the sword. "Sorry. Naruto-san. But..._**Hanata Sancho**_..." A cut appeared on Narutos shoulders as he turned to Brook, who sheathed his sword with a loud clink. "_**Yahazu Giri**_."

Naruto glared at Brook and then disappeared with a _**Soru**_. With his sword he almost slashed Brrok in half, if it weren't for Nami to step in and blocked with her Perfect Clima-tact. What Naruto didn't know was that a black cloud formed above him. Just as he knocked away her staff and raised his sword to possibly kill her, Sanji came to the rescue.

The blonde man grabbed Nami away from death and from her orders, ran to her weapon. When she leaned down to grab it, she threw the glowing yellow staff to the black cloud. When the staff went inside it, a huge thunderbolt came crashing down on Naruto, who barely made _**Reikkai **_in time.

When the dust cleared away, Naruto stood there panting with smoke coming out of his mouth. He grinned as he just kept walking towards his crewmate.

"Stop this Naruto! Why are you doing this! We'll end up killing you!" Luffy cried out as he watched his tenth crewmate walking towards him.

As his fox scarf fell off, his cremates gasped as he grinned. "Don't you see? This is what he wants you to do."

Around Narutos neck, is a metal collar. From the marine-blue color of it, it was identified as being made of Seastone. The blonde guiltily looked down, ashamed of them seeing them like this.

"A seastone collar!" Ussop exclaimed.

After regretfully putting Nami down, Sanji took his cigarrete out of his mouth. "So you aren't doing this of your own will. That bastard is controlling you."

Zoro narrowed his eyes. "And that means he has Kuina in a collar too." Naruto was shocked that he knew of this. "I saw it on the news." The swordsman explained.

"Yes. All that stuff about me trying to kill you to rule the world is not real. He has Kuina in his grasp. If I don't do what that man commands me to do, he will kill her. I am but a puppet of the ruler guys. You can't change this." Naruto sighed in defeat.

"You're right." Everyone was shocked by Luffy's words. "We can't. But you can, Naruto. You can cut the strings on you because you are closer to it than all of us. You can do this!!!" The Strawhat captain inspires with determination.

Feeling a surge of courage, Naruto smiles as his eyes turned to one of mischeif. "You're right. Screw this. I will be the better man!"

Grabbing his blue collar, he closes his eyes. 'Please Kyubi. If you can hear me. Please give me you chakra.'

After a minute, everyone watches as Naruto's eyes turns red and red chakra forms around his hands. With this power, he breaks the collar and shatters it. Smiling at his crewmates, he scratches the back of his head.

Luffy grinned and ran towards Naruto shouting, "Yahoo!!!"

Everyone became relieved of this moment except one person. Zoro narrowed his eyes at Naruto's hands. 'He still hasn't made that energy go away...'

With his eyes widening, he shouts out, "WATCH OUT!!!"

Luffy turns his head at the shout. "Huh? What's wro-"

...

His eyes widened. Silence consumed the whole area. Time has slowed down for this moment and this moment only. Nobody could believe what they were seeing.

The Strawhat captain slowly looked down to his chest. He then looks up to his crewmates crimson red eyes. He can feel nothing. He shouldn't feel nothing. Having your friend stab you with his bare hand shouldn't feel this way.

All Luffy could do amongst the screams of his name, was smile.

* * *

Aw my gawd. That was horrifying. I am so sorry for the long delay for such a mediocre chapter, but I have been having a load of shit on my shoulders and it's continuing to pile up.

I wish I could say the next chapter would come soon, but don't cross your fingers.

Also, before anyone asks, Zoro and Chopper's arrival will be explained.


	44. Strawhat:Sons of Our Fathers

**Chapter 44: Sons Of Our Fathers**

**Title Page**: In this title page, Naruto glares at all the Strawhats in front of him and vice-versa. Luffy lays down by his feet with a smile. Around Naruto, is the shadow of Doflamingo raising his hands in glee. And next to the shadow of Doflamingo, is the shadow of a cloaked man who is connected to Luffy.

* * *

**The Fallen Mini-Arc**

On the throne in an aquarium-like room, sits the Mizukage. The blue-skinned man grinned as he assigned genin Sasuke Uchiha and his teammates Ranmaru and Chojuro, their sensei being a female Anbu codenamed Shinigami.

When he heard the knock of the door, he ushered them in. When he saw who came in, he grinned at the suprise of it all.

A white-haired oto-nin and his own tuxedo-wearing subordinate came in with equal grins on their faces. Kabuto's smirk widened as he snapped his finger. In came a red-haired girl with glasses, a white-haired sharp-teethed swordsman, and an orange-haired man.

In the middle all of this, Sasuke narrowed his Sharingan eye as he brought out his sword.

* * *

**Raftel - Underground Dungeon - Earlier**

Bright lights filled her eyes as she woke up. Her first sight upon waking up is the side of a blonde boy tied up to pole. His eyes were tired and he was clearly feeling distraught.

She stared at him in wonder of what happened to him. Deciding that subtlety is the best option, she groaned and acted like she was waking up.

The blonde-whiskered boy didn't even notice her, he only kept staring at the floor. Feeling a bit miffed, she finally decided to say something. "...ohh...where are we?"

Kuina spotted the blonde's eye move to her, then flickered back down to the floor again. She mentally cheered, but still had to keep an image. She tried rubbing her head, but found out her hands were bound by chains. Also, around her neck is a marine-blue collar. Naruto also has one around his neck as well.

She looked at Naruto with worry. Sure he bacame a pirate and lost her family heirloom, but those didn't matter as long as they were friends right?

"Sorry..."

Her eyes widened in shock as she heard the boy muttered. She looked at him in confusion. "For what?"

Naruto finally turned to her. His blue eyes were a bit bloodshot. "For losing your sword...I know that apologizing won't do anything, but..."

Kuina shook her head. "No. I...forgive you."

Eyebrows slightly raised in suprise, the blonde was a speechless. "..."

The brunette smiled as she closed her eyes. "You probably have a good reason for it. And you might have a good reason for being a pirate too, right?"

Naruto thought it over. His depression was swept away after her trusting words. "I...yeah...but it's a long story."

Rasing an eyebrow, she tilted her head. "Hello? We're trapped in a dungeon for who-knows-what. I think we have enough time."

Her obvious tone of voice made Naruto smile. "Fine. But I warn you. Some of it is too crazy to believe. For starters, when the Strawhat crew came to rescue Robin..."

As he explained everything that happened, Naruto felt something inside him lift. He didn't know what, but with each sentence that came out of his mouth, a block of worry just vanished. He was especially happy when he made the girl he's trapped with smile. What he didn't know was that she felt happier that he was smiling too.

"And so...I used _**Geppou**_ to fly off the ship and that's how I entered the Whitebeard War with my clone army. You know the rest, like trying to kill me and stuff." He ended with a swarmy grin.

"Shut up, you ass." She half-heartedly glared at her 'roommate'.

"Aww...such love and happiness. Fu fu fu fu. You kids really crack me up sometimes." Came the voice of Doflamingo, who was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

Kuina was shocked at seeing the man who knocked her out at the Whitebeard War. To the side, she noticed Naruto staring back down to the floor again, looking the same as he was when she fist woke up. "You! How dare you Doflamingo! Your crimes will not go unpunished when the marine corp find out about you kidnapping a marine!"

Her words only made the Shichibukai laugh. "Fu fu fu fu fu! That's rich! You honestly think the marine corp cares about some ensign!? Don't make me laugh!" He sauntered over to her and grabbed her chin. This action made Naruto's head snap to him. "Foolish girl. I have kidnapped thousands of marines and so-called innocents and you know what those sweet men filled with justice up their asses say about that? NOTHING!"

Without any reason, he raised his hand to slap her. But a strange thing happened. Right when Naruto shouted, "Doflamingo!" The man felt a force making his hand go back down to his hip.

Behind the sunglasses, Doflamingo turned his wide eyes to his son. His mouth slowly turn up as his mind went a mile a minute at this predicament.

"Fu fu...who knew you had it you, _sonshine_!" Naruto narrowed his eyes as Doflamingo grinned, both being the only two people knowing their 'bond'. "You really are a part of me. Fu fu fu fu."

Kuina was confused at his words and Naruto's expression. 'I wonder what happened between them?'

"But!" Doflamingo clasped his hands together. "I have some news for you boy. I hear that your Strawhat crew is here to save you."

Naruto's eyes widened. The man said crew. 'So they regrouped. That's...good.'

He was so into his thoughts that he didn't see Doflamingo smirk. "So..." Naruto turned his head to his father. "I'll give you a mission..." He walked up to Naruto, grabbed the back of his hair and both their foreheads touched.

"Kill Mugiwara."

Eyes widening, then narrowed, Naruto quickly responded. "No."

Doflamingo raised his eyebrows as he took a step back. "No?" He raised his arms like he's expecting a hug. "No?" He points to himself as he turns to Kuina, then points at Naruto. "He said no, can you believe that? Do you know what happens when people say no? THIS!!!"

He skillfully appears behind Kuina on one knee and has a knife to her throat. Her eyes widened as his knife was spilling blood as it went closer. She only closed her eyes and thought, 'Don't say it. Don't say it.'

"Fine!"

Both Shichibukai and looked at Naruto, who closed his eyes in anger. "I'll do it. I will kill Monkey D. Luffy." His eyes then swerved to Doflamingo in hatred. "On the condition that you will never harm Kuina."

After he said this, Doflamingo smirked and stood up. Taking his knife away, he patted Naruto on the shoulder. "Good choice, sonshine." He leaned forward and whispered in the blondes ear. "Try anything I don't like, your bitch will end up like your mother. Fu fu fu fu...."

With that, in a single hand motion, Naruto was unbound from the ropes. Feeling the hand of the older man on his shoulder, he turned to him. "Now I got you some clothes just for this mission and future ones as well. And here..." He struck a needle in Narutos neck, making the boy wince at the unexpected action. "I just implanted something called a Tracking Device, as Dr. Vegapunk calls it, inside you. This will let me speak to you from a Den Den Mushi and let me know where you are on this island. If I don't get a response nor if I see where you are, you know what will happen..."

The Shichibukai cackled as he walked out the room. Naruto nodded grudgingly. He took a glimpse at Kuinas apologetic face, before walking out the door himself.

* * *

**The Green**

Everyone was watching the horrific scene before them. The people who were watching stopped to to see what happened.

Naruto felt every eye upon him. But he realized that most were on his captain, Luffy, who was on the ground with blood everywhere. His eyes widened as he fought the sudden urge to vomit. Winning the fight, he hears in Doflamingos voice in his ear. "Fu fu fu fu fu. Good job, sonny! I never knew who had it in you! Now come back to base, if you can...."

After hearing the man cackle and the transmission cut, he looked on over to his crewmates. Nami, Robin, and Chopper were horrified. Usopp, Brook, Sanji, and Franky, were a bit shocked, but focused their glares on Naruto. Zoro immediately sprang into action.

"_**Santoryu: Demon Guile Touch**_!"

Naruto had to duck in order to avoid Zoros mouth-sword, and he jumped back to dodge the other two swords as well.

Feeling suddenly hot on the left side of his body, he turned to see Ace charging at him. "HOW COULD YOU!?" The brother's arm turned into flames and cocked it back. Naruto crouched and yelled, "_**Geppou**_!"

Rocketing to the sky, he managed to avoid Ace's fist. But then he heard, "_**Flaming Tower To Heaven**_!"

On instinct he activated Reikkai, guarding himself from the flaming pillar that overtook him. He could feel the steam rolling off his skin as he gritted his teeth. When he can feel the heat go away, he opened his eyes to see Ace right in front of him, and on his arm was a giant flaming fist. Naruto could only widened his eyes as the fist came at him.

"_**Great Fire Fist**_!"

Instead of being burned to ashes, Naruto can feel something blunt knocking him back. Opening his eyes, he sees Kuma in front of him with his paw out. "Dr. Vegapunk has entrusted me to protect you." The man explained his actions.

Naruto can only narrow his eyes at the one who seperated him from the Strawhats, and the thought of "Fadon" wanting to protect him. He couldn't think upon it much further as he felt a couple of hands grab him.

"_**Seis Fleur**_!" Naruto's eyes widened at Robins cold voice. "_**Clutch**_!"

Before having his back break, he used a finger to stab one of Robins hands. "_**Shigan**_!" She cried out it pain and grasped her hand.

Landing on the ground, he sees Sanji charging him. "Teme!" Diving forward and putting both hands on the ground, he swung a leg to strike Naruto in the face.

Using great strength, Naruto grabbed Sanji's leg, but skidded back from the pure force of the kick. Sanji used that time to send another to smash Narutos rib. Letting go of the other blonde's leg, he fell back and held his ribs. Sanji then raised both legs up to the sky and then sent his knees on Narutos stomach. "_**Kick Course Suprise**_!"

"Gah!" Naruto spat out some blood. 'Damn. They are really out to get me.'

When Sanji got back up, he rolled out of the way to dodge Sentoumaru's axe. The man looked towards Naruto as he lifted his axe. "Tch." That was all he said before chraging at Sanji again.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow but shake his head. 'No time to question assholeness. Time to get out of here.' Taking one last look at Luffy, his vision got blurry. 'Crap. Not now.'

Before the dam could break, he was blown away by a serious magnitude of haki. Rubbing his head and groaning, he sees Hancock with the most venomous glare he has ever seen. "You..."

She charged forward and lifted up her heel. "Bastard! You killed my lo-I mean..._**Lashing Snake Castration**_!" She yelled as her high heels came down.

Naruto widened his eyes at where she was aiming at and yelled frantically, "_**Soru**_!"

After getting away from getting his balls crushed, he sighed in relief. His sense of danger went up and he backflipped to avoid the dual sword slices from Zoro and Brook.

In the air, he sees Franky pointing his hands at him. "Oh crap!"

The blue-haired man yelled out, "_**Coup De Vent**_!" He sent out a barrage of air at Naruto, who pointed at Franky and yelled out, "_**Reigan**_!"

When the blonde was flown away, Franky yawned and laid down on the ground feeling tired all of a sudden.

"That takes care of one." Naruto muttered. He then heard in his ear. "Fu fu. But does that take care of them all?"

'God...shut...up.' Naruto thought, already getting sick of Doflamingos voice. He didn't notice a multitude of shuriken heading straight for him. All twenty projectiles covered his back, but he disappeared in a smoke.

"Shit! _**Kage Bunshin**_!" Usopp cursed in his Sogeking outfit. He figured it was time to get serious and fight Naruto.

The real Naruto was about to sneak up on him, but he saw Arm Point Chopper coming at him. Naruto abandoned his plan to knock out Usopp and decided to charge towards Chopper. Extending his arms, he yelled out, "_**Rei Rei no Archangel**_!"

In his Archangel form, his arm glowed pearl and Chopper used both his hooves to make a cross.

"_**Angelic**__..." _"_**Kokutei**_..."

"_**Jougan/Cross**_!"

When both attacks connected, it created a shockwave across the whole field. As they were in a deadlock, Naruto saw tears running down Chopper's eyes. "Why?" The reindeer choked out. "Why did you kill Luffy!?"

Remembering that Doflamingo was listening in, he had to play his part. "Because he was an idiot who stood in the way of us. And if you stand in my way, Chopper, I will kill you too!"

He yelled out adding more chakra to his arm and making it bigger. He decided to pull back and sent it back to Chopper again, making the reindeer fly back.

Naruto felt a presence behind him, and he turned around to see Zoro standing there. "I heard what you said to Chopper."

The blonde narrowed his eyes. "What of it?"

Zoro raised his blade to point at Naruto. With his sword in his mouth, he said, "You are one of our crewmates. We all trusted each other and they trusted you, especially Luffy. If you're willing to betray us and even kill us, then you leave me no choice..."

Zoro crouched down and held both his swords out to the left and right. He yelled out, "Nami!"

The orange-haired girl nodded and sent two Thunder Balls to each of Zoros sword. Zoro then brought his swords together and slid one against the other, making both swords crackle with electricity. "_**Nitoryu: Lightning Blades**_!"

Zoro ran towards Naruto, who took out True Justice, and both went into a duel. They went at each other like two hawks. But Zoro had the advantage as his lightning swords were creating sparks and blinding Naruto.

"_**Nitoryu: Crackling Cut**_!"

Similar to his Oni Giri, he vanished and appeared behind Naruto, leaving a two trails of lightning behind him. Naruto stood there with True Justice in his hands and he held it forward, like a samurai.

Zoro stared forward as he mutters, "Tch...using ninja tricks..." A deep cut appears vertically from his stomach to near his throat.

Naruto only closed his eyes in sadness as the wind chakra around True Justice dissipates. His eyes then opened in great suprise as he hears a familiar voice shout,

"ZORO!!!"

Naruto swiftly turns around to see Luffy coming straght at him, glowing bright pink-red, before being punched across the field into a canyon. "_**Jet Pistol**_!"

Even though tons of rubble were heavy on him, he was greatly relieved that Luffy was still alive. But that relief soon got away when he heard Doflamingo say, "So Mugiwara still lives. You know what to do then...right?"

Gritting his teeth, Naruto gets up. But can only flinch back as he sees Luffy right in front of him. "He has her. Doesn't he?" The captain can only smile at Narutos suprised face. He raised both arms and continued. "Then if it means to save her, then do it..."

The blonde widens his eyes. He can only stare at his captain, who just kept smiling, even with a bloody gash on his chest. Seeing Luffy nod, he sighed in defeat.

He held out his hand, and formed the spinning ball of chakra, the Rasengan. Adding more to it, he applied wind chakra to it, only making the ball turn green and airy. He walked towards Luffy and pulled back his arm. A tear came out his eye as he mouth, 'I'm Sorry.' And with that, he plunged it forward. "_**Futon: Rasengan**_!"

"Sorry. Can't do that."

That is what Naruto heard, but from what he saw, he couldn't believe. Holding the wind rasengan in one hand, a cloaked man smirked at him. "The King must live." He leaned forward and grabbed Narutos neck, where Doflamingo stabbed the Tracking Device in him. "Flamingo. The Dragon says hi. And..."

Naruto can hear Doflamingo curse. Even though the man was holding his neck, he was starting to like the guy. But then, the man applied some pressure on his neck and whispered in his ear, which made Naruto's eyes widened in suprise.

Letting go of Naruto, the man stepped back and stopped beside a suprised Luffy. "Sorry kid." He grabbed Luffy's shoulder and continued. "But the King and I must talk."

Before anyone can say anything, a huge tornado came at them in grat speed. Soon enough, everyone got caught in it. But nobody was getting hurt by the winds. Naruto himself was feeling pressure upon him. When it was over, Naruto, Sentoumaru, and Kuma fell out of the tornado. All three landed on the floor.

Sentoumaru narrowed his eyes at where the tornado was heading. Faw away, near the horizon was a desert. "Tch. That man. Always getting in our way."

Kuma turned to the toughest defense in the world. "We shold report to Dr. Vegapunk-sama and Doflamingo-sama." The other man nodded.

As both were walking away, Naruto turned to his hand that held True Justice and the hand that stabbed Luffy in demonic chakra. Letting go of the sword, he can see the skin of his hand peeling off on the sword. Sighing, he vowed not to let Kuina see this. After all, he wasn't punishing her, only himself.

* * *

**The Yellow**

Even though it has desolate sands and bleak skies, the Yellow has the most population of all four regions of the last island of the grand line. It was home to of the most known group other that the Marines, Yonkai, and the Shichibukai. It was home of the Revolution.

Dunes and canyons were formed to be bases of the Revolution. Sandy floating bridges connected regions of the desert as the cracks held a never-ending oblivion.

The biggest canyon, was the home base of the Revolution. It was where the leader of the Revolution resides as well as his officers and base of operations. Like the Green, there was a huge tower-like mountain in the center of the island, right behind the Revolution Main Base.

And this is where the Strawhats are right now. On the balcony of the medical base of the Revolution, along with Hancock, Smoker, and Jinbei. Buggy didn't want to deal with waiting so he decided to check out other ares of the Yellow.

"I can't believe it." Started Nami, as she leaned on the sandy railing. "That Naruto would try to kill Luffy."

Usopp clenched his fist. "Why would he do that? I thought we were nakama?"

"I don't think we're that much of a nakama to him as he is to us. I mean, we only traveled with him for like, what? A day?" Sanji said through his cigarrete.

"But that is reason enough for Luffy to see him as nakama." Robin explained.

"...Fox...why..." Chopper was down in the dumps, as he pulled down his hat over his eyes.

Zoro leaned against the building, right beside the door, which lead to the room where Luffy is being healed by Iva, and Ace was in it too. In front of the door, was a panda-like man, who crossed his muscley arms as he stood stock still, not letting anywhere near.

The green-haired swordsman looked away, narrowing his eyes. He had an inkling as to why Naruto tried to kill Luffy, but he didn't want to accept it.

"By the way..." Franky turned to Zoro. "How are you and the gorilla here? And how did you even know we were here?"

The green-haired man sighed and scratched his face in embarrasment. "Well...after I found Chopper in a random island, we both went on a boat to find you guys. But, we kind of got lost and found this hurricane and seeing a good challeng, jumped in it."

That earned him a smack on the head from Nami, as she berated him on doing such stupid stuff that's only reserved for Luffy. This seemed to uplift the serious mood that had overtaken them a second ago.

Everyone now turned to the Pandaman that finally moved after two hours. Out came Ace, Iva, and the cloaked man from before. But this time, his face was revealed as the Revolutionary, Monkey D. Dragon.

Robin, Hancock, Jinbei and Smoker were suprised at seeing the Revolutionary in person, though Smoker was just suprised that he was here. Everyonelse were trying to see the similarity between Luffy and this man. So far, only the black hair and the grin were the only two variables.

The man kept on grinning as he looks around to see the people there. He stopped at one person. "Well, well, well...if it isn't the one who tried to kill my son. Nice to see a lovely man of your stature on my abode, Commodore Smoker."

Said man was a bit suprised at how well the man knew him. Then again, this was the man who probably knows everything about the marines. 'I really shouldn't be working or be even near a man such as him, but the girl needs my help.'

He wouldn't admit it. But he has gotten close to his ensign more than anyone knows. Albeit, a bit clumsy, she really knew what to do and fought like a warrior. Sometimes, he sees this look in her eyes and question if that was Tashigi.

Right now, Smoker watches on as Dragon kept on his smug grin and looked at everyone. "So, I'm guessing that everyone knows about me right." Silence greeted him. "Good. Let's keep it that way."

He turned around and right before he entered the building, he turned his head. "Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Come in, come in..." He went inside the building with a luagh.

Everyone outside just looked at each other and shrugged, going inside the building. Pandaman then went back to his position and glared at nothing in front of him.

* * *

**Revolution Headquarters**

The planning room of the revolution headquarters was packed in. Some had to go in different positions to fit in, like Chopper is on Zoros head, or Smoker and Ace flying by their Logia powers.

On the wall, are two giant maps. One is an island that is seprated in three regions with a brown circle in the middle. The other, is a map of a swamp looking area. Hearing a cough, the see Dragon walk up in front of the maps facing everyone.

"Welcome everyone to the Revolution. I have been waiting for you all." He greeted everyone with a sinister grin this time.

"Woah!? Really bro!?" Franky was suprised that the guy was expecting them.

"Nah." Everyone twitched at the man's attitude. Though serious and even evil-looking, the man has the same attitude as Luffy. Said boy was laughing at his father, but then had to wince at the pain in his gut. Dragon smirked.

"I'm kidding. Rapheal has told me of your coming." He said.

Usopp raised his hand. "Umm...who's Rapheal?"

Dragon crossed his arms and Iva closed her ears for the upcoming explosion. "Rapheal is the hurricane that surrounds Raftel."

"Nani!?"

"The hurricane can talk!?" Luffy yelled in suprise. Then stars appeared in his eyes. "Sugoi!!!"

Dragon only shook his head and explained, "No. The hurricane can't talk. But my Devil Fruit, the Tenki Tenki No Mi, has allowed me to control and communicate with the weather, as long as I'm in a certain viscinity." He paused to see that everyone was in awe of the power of his devil fruit. "And that is the only thing I'm going to reveal to you about me. Now the storm has been saying that you guys are looking for a boy named Naruto and a girl named Kuina right? The ones that Doflamingo has?"

The question brought the Strawhats in silence. Did they want to save the one who tried to kill them? "Yes."

Everyone looked to Luffy who had his own grin, one of bubbliness and confidence. "NAruto is my nakama. I will save him."

"But why Luffy!?" Usopp asked. "He tried to kill us!"

"But he did it for Kuina." Luffy said calmly. "And if he is going to save his nakama, then I'll save mine."

Nobody knew what, but that had lifted their spirits. 'Only Luffy.' Everyone thought, except Smoker.

Dragon smirked. "Well said, sonny. But if you want to get you're friend back, you will have to get through Bartholomew Kuma," At this, Iva and Zoro narrow their eyes. "Sentoumaru," Sanji and Usopp narrowed their eyes. "Dr. Vegapunk" Chopper perked up at his and Franky gritted his teeth. "And the man of the world, Doflamingo."

"YEARG!!!" Luffy shouted, suprising everyone. "I'm gonna kick his ass!!!"

Dragon raised an eyebrow. "Okay..."

Iva laughed. "Ha ha! Don't be so, Dragon! You vere the same back when ve vere tykes!"

The man scratched his head and muttered, "Don't remind me." Raising his head, his famous grin was up again. "Now, aside from interruptions and hoiping nobody does it again..." Luffy mirrored his grin. "...you guys all know that Raftel is seperated into four regions. The Green, The Yellow, The Blue, and The Pastelle, that mountain you see in the center of the mountain." He motioned all this too the Raftel map.

Then, he walked to the blue side of the map. Out of nowhere, he got a little rod with a min-hand that is a pointer. "Since you guys are going to try and get your friends, I'm guessing that the place is gonna blow up right?" Some of the Strawhats grinned at this. "Well this is a map of where Doflamingo and his Jesters are located in The Blue. They are located right here." He pointed to the circle by the mountain.

"They reside on a cliff, right on the entrance of the mountain. But first, you'll have to get through the swamp. And the thing is, the swamp water can make you drown as it is sea water. Two, small boats are allowed to get through and I only have three for five each. And three, many Jesters patrol the are and some Jesters have cyborg qualities and superhuman capabilities. And if you're really unlucky, you might have to face Kuma there." He looked at Iva in worry. He returned back to his map and pointed at a triangle by the circle.

"Once you get past through the swamp, there will be a metal dome-like area. This is where Dr. Vegapunk and Sentoumaru resides. Now I don't know what experiments the man has done, but let me say that those who come out of there become twisted, yet powerful as fuck." Finally he went back to the circle.

"And here it is...the Doflamingo Grand Base. It looks like a combination of a castle and a circus. The exterior is the only thing I can describe about, but I'm pretty much guessing that the blondie and girlie would probably be here. Of course, Doflamingo would be here as well, so..." He took away his rod and looked around.

"So...any questions?" Usopp raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Screw this!!!"

* * *

**Doflamingo's Grand Base**

Inside the base, Naruto was walking with Kuma to report to Doflamingo. Sentoumaru was reporting to Dr. Vegapunk.

Naruto was in the middle of thinking about what that man said. 'He may hold the strings, but you hold the other end? What does that mean?'

Nearing the Grand Room of the Grand Base, he hears talking.

"-you again. What a pleasant suprise." Doflamingo and his damn sarcastic voice.

"Skip the pleasantries, Flamingo. Tell me why you called me here." Another voice, but this one sounded young yet emotionless.

"Such bluntness. Well do you remember that promise you made me when I helped you with that thing?"

"Tch. Yes. What of it?"

"Well...I finally got him...and I want you to teach him the ways of..."

Naruto cursed as he walked into the room, being forced by Kuma behind him. Now he won't know what the dealio was. Doflamingo smirked widely as he held up his arms in a showing-off way. "Ah! Speak of the devil! Sonshine, this is..."

"No. I would like to introduce myself to Uzumaki." The boy said, turning around.

'He knows my name?' He then got a better look at the boy.

He was a boy. He looked like the same age as him. He has steel green eyes and pinkish red hair. He wears a black robe with a cloud formation. The boy smiled as he held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki. I will be your new teacher on how to control people using Haki. My name is Sasori."

* * *

**And...cut. **

**Sorry about the excess of cliffhangers. I think this is the last one for about...one chapter.**

**Yes. I put Pandaman in the story, but alas, It was better than my other idea, which was him being the main antagonist of the story.**


	45. Strawhat:Smile and Wave

**Chapter 45**: Smile and Wave

**Title Page**: In the middle of the page, an annoyed Naruto outstretches both hands to the sides. To his left, is the Strawhat crew and the ragtag group sent to save him, with Luffy grasping his left hand. To his right, the Smilie group are smirking, except for Sentoumaru, Kuma, Sasori and Dr. Vegapunk. Doflamingo roughly grabs Naruto's right hand.

* * *

**The Fallen Mini-Arc**

Both the sand jinchuriki and demoliton expert pants as they were about to conclude their face-off. Just when the blonde was about to create a dragon, a sword comes out of nowhere and slashes him in the arm.

Both of them looked at the new player on the field. A purple-haired woman narrowed her eyes at them. Her mission was to recruit the jinchuriki. That means fighting an Akatsuki member. But she could do it. She has to.

For Danzo.

For her orders.

And for her fallen.

* * *

**Doflamingo's Grand Base**** - Hallway**

There it was. He narrowed his eyes. It was right in front of him. He narrowed his eyes further. If he could just move it a little...

...

...

...

...

"Well? I'm waiting..." Came the bored reply of his so-called sensei, Sasori. The man-boy was just sitting on the floor controlling some toys to fight each other. He didn't even take one glance to see his student's progress.

Naruto just looked to the side, thinking, 'Shut up. I don't think I ever saw you doing this.'

Sasori smirked. "I don't think glaring at me will help kill your father."

Naruto just gritted his teeth. He knew that Sasori knew of his relationship with Doflamingo. The man literally shouted to the world that he was his son. Doflamingo explained it this way in his exceptional sense of perspective,

"What? Every father does it when their son is born. I thought I should do the same thing! Why? Wanted to keep it a secret?"

Never did Naruto wanted to kill someone more than Doflamingo at that moment.

For the third time, Naruto's head was smacked b a toy that Sasori threw. "Oy. No time to waddle like a duck. I want you to swim like a shark."

Rubbing his hand and glaring at the redhead, he focused his attention to the bland puppet before him. He raised his hand and tried to do something. The man behind him never told him what to do. He just sat there and played with his dolls.

Naruto sweated as he tried to use Haki. "So. Sasori. Why are you 'training' me for Doflamingo?"

"Because I wanted to see a failure actually succeed at something, something I heard from a bit of rumors that it felt good to do that. But...I'm not seeing some progress." Was his bland response.

The blonde gritted his teeth. "Well, I could have done this if you told me what to do. But I guess you suck at teaching, eh?"

After that, he felt cold steel against his neck and his hips. He heard the whisper, "If you have time to insult me, then I'll have some time with that girl in the dungeon. I think it should be easy for me to use some haki to get her on her knees and-"

Right then and there, Sasori felt pressure drive his knees down and then his arms outstretched to the side. Then, he was sent to the wall behind him. When he looked up to the blonde, he saw that the boys eyes glowed pearl. "Don't you touch her, you wooden piece of shit."

Even on the wall, Sasori smirked at the boy. "Hmph. Youth. Think you can bite as well as bark?"

Sasori raised both his arms and Naruto felt his body moving on his own accord. Naruto swiftly got on his knees. The red-haired man continued to use his power to control the blonde as he walked towards him. "You are still weak. You can only tap the potential when your emotions run high, you must use it whenever you want."

Naruto only glared at him with more hatred. But through his hatred he noticed something. Really thin piece of string from Sasori's hand to his body. Taking a closer look, he found it is made out of chakra. "Bastard! You don't use haki. You use strings!"

The puppet master only moved his hands, contorting the blonds arm in various ways. "So? It's easy using them on you. You're a living chakra being. So I can use my strings only on you. Besides, I'm a ninja puppeteer. Not some superhuman with lucky powers."

Naruto gritted his teeth at being used like a doll when his arms finally felt free. Sasori walked to his own dolls and picked them up. "Trainings done. I have a big meeting with big daddy. So why don't you go visit your playmate?" With that he walked away.

Naruto only glared at his back until he was out of sight. He sighed and just went walking out of the hallway and into the dungeon.

* * *

**The Blue - Swarmy Swamps**

"EEEEEYAAAA!"

That was the cry of a certain species. Fascinating. They are the most cowardly of them all. Fascinating. But yet has a spirit of a warrior. Fascinating...

"Would someone shut that boy up? He's breaking my flow." Smoker muttered at Usopp's scream. He almost regretted this trip.

There were two boats. Dragon said he had three, but someone ran off with it. Each boat can carry five people, but one 'person' was small enough to hang on someones blue hair and the other is as light as a feather, due to being a skeleton. Smoker and Ace were the only ones not on a boat as they used their logia powers to float. One boat carried Luffy, Hancock, Brooke, Robin, Franky, and Chopper. Another boat has Zoro, Sanji, Iva, Brooke, Nami and Usopp.

The two boats are now sailing across the swamp, with Frank and Zoro rowing their respective boats.

"Um...I think Usopps got the right idea though. This place is scaaaary..." Chopper wimpered on Franky's head.

Luffy chuckled. "Don't worry Chopper! This place is only filled with sand crocodile and headless clowns!"

"Nani!" Chopper, Usopp, and Brooke exclaimed in fear.

"Don't shout bakas!" Nami yelled, making Zoro mutter, "You're shouting too."

Sanji's ear twitched as he turned menacingly to Zoro. "Oy...what did you say, marimo?"

Zoro smirked as he rowed. "Nothing."

Robin just sighed. "If those two fought, the boat would collapse." She put a palm on her cheek. "Which would make us devil fruit users drown, no?" She said to no one in particular, but everyone heard her.

"Ahh...don't say that Robin." Chopper cried out.

"Yohohohoho! But Robin-san raises a point. If those two fought then we would drown. Well...before we reach that waterfall and slide, of course." Brooke said, making everyone turned to the front.

"Waterfall!" Yelled Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Iva, and Usopp.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! We got the slide!" Luffy laughed as he pointed at them.

"Don't laugh baka!" Everyone on the unlucky boat yelled at him. When the boat reached the waterfall, the boat fell. "AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA HHH!

"Guys!" Ace yelled. He turned to Smoker. "I'm going after them! Keep Luffy safe!" He sped like a bullet down the waterfall.

"Tch. A brat giving me orders. The boys back at HQ would laugh at me for this." Smoker muttered.

"Woooohoooooo!" Luffy yelled as his boat went down a slide of water and into a tunnel.

* * *

**Doflamingo's Grand Base - Dungeon**

After walking down the stone steps, he opened the steel door. The first thing he saw was the pole he was tied up to. Then he sees Kuina, she wasn't tied up. Didn't need to be. She couldn't leave this room or the collar would squeeze her throat. Naruto didn't accept that at all.

"Hey." He greeted.

The blackhaired girl still wasn't going to answer him. It wasn't for the fact he was Doflamingo's son. It was the fact that he almost kill his captain.

Naruto sighed. He was going to leave, but his heart told him to stay and talk. He was tired of being lonely. Since Kyubi seems to not exist, he has no one. He tilted his head, "Listen. I know you're angry with me. But I didn't have any choice, it was him or yo-"

"Shut up!" She screamed, making him jump. She turned to face him and walked up to him. "You had a choice and you should've chose them! They're your friends! I'm not your friend and I'm glad I'm not!"

Naruto stared at her. "You don't mean that."

Kuina glared at him. "Yes I do and don't-" She stopped him from interrupting. "-counter with "You don't mean that!" again, cause I don't!"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "So...that means you do?"

"Yes!" Kuina was either blushing with anger of confusion. "I mean no!"

"Ah! But you're blushing!" Naruto raised a finger, but widened his eyes and quickly put it down.

Too late. Kuina narrowed her eyes. "What was that?"

Naruto looked around for an escape. "Uhh...nothing?"

The Ensign didn't buy it. She walked up to the blonde and grabbed his hands. Naruto couldn't help but think of how soft her own were. His thoughts were interrupted by her gasp. "What the hell is this!"

She raised his hands to his face. The skin of his palms came off when he used True Justice. The demon inside him didn't mix well with a holy sword. "I..." He sighed. "I used your sword."

Kuina's eyes widened and stepped back. "You...you what!"

Naruto crossed his arms and his face gotten a serious tone. "I used True Justice. I figured it would be a good punishment for trying to kill..." _Smack!_

He was honestly suprised. Never before had he been smacked. He touched his cheek and looked at Kuina, who was tearing up. "You...idiot! True Justice isn't something that you can just use to punish. It's used to..." She turned around.

The blonde tilted his head. "Used for what?"

"Nothing. Nevermind." She looked over her shoulder.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. His face hardened and his eyes were with determination. He began to walk out of the dungeon, not before taking one last look at the girl. 'I'll free you.' He promised.

* * *

**The Blue - Waterfilled Pond**

"Guys!" Ace yelled as he flew down the waterfall. He reached the pond beneath it. Looking at it, he sees pieces of the boat scattered all along the waters. The Whitebeard captain cursed. He couldn't go in as his devil fruit forbidden him to.

Suddenly, hope rose in his chest as three bubbles emerged. He then sighed in relief as three people he knew gasped out of the water with a person on them. Usopp has Brooke over his shoulder, Zoro carries Iva with both hands, while Sanji popped out carrying Nami in bridal style.

"Hey! You don't have a devil fruit!" Usopp shouted at the 'unconcious' girl. He meeped as he saw Sanji's vehemenous glare. "Oh yeah! I forgot! She has the uhh...Evil Evil Fruit!"

_Bang! Bonk!_

He was kicked and punched by both cook and navigator as he flew back with Brooke still in his arms.

Zoro finally got out of the pond and dropped Iva, who coughed out water. The green-haired swordsman looked up to see Ace still in the air. "Huh? What are you still doing here?"

Ace just shrugged and smiled, happy that everyones okay.

But then, he, Zoro, Sanji, and Iva narrowed their eyes. Someone is nearby. Someone strong. The sound of trees tumbling made them look toward them and sees Sentoumaru there. The toughest defense in the world widened his eyes. He took out his axe and prepared for battle. "What the hell are you guys doing here! And how'd you find out my spot!"

That was when everyone heard, "Haha!" A boastful voice rang out. With one finger pointing the air, Usopp behind his mask. "It was I! The master sniper of the woods! The hunter of beasts! The one, the only, SOGEKIII-EYAA AAA AAAHHH!"

He screamed as he rolled away avoing the axe from chopping him in two. Sogeking rolled on the ground and then he stopped. While on the ground, he aimed his slingshot and yelled out, "_**Firebird Flurry**_!"

He shot out multiple flaming mini-birds at Sentoumaru. The man used his axe to deflect the birds. But then, "_**Wanton Kick**_!" he recieved a kick from Sanji that sent him to a tree.

"How does it feel to be interrupted?" The blonde man flicked off his cigarrete. He turned to the others. "Go guys, me and Usopp will handle this."

Ace, Zoro, Brooke and Iva nodded. But Nami did something unexpected. She stomped her foot and yelled. "No way! I'm staying to fight!"

Everyone turned and stared wide-eyed at her. "What?" She was getting uncomfortable.

"SHE ACTUALLY WANTS TO FIGHT! IMPOSTER!" Sogeking yelled at her who yelled back, along with Zoro and Sanji, "HYPOCRITE!"

"It's okay Nami-swan! I'll look out for you!" Sanji yelled with hearts in his eyes.

Nami's eye twitched, but widened. She covered her mouth and screamed, "SANJI! Look out!"

Sentoumaru raised his broadaxe and brought it down, but then it was deflected by a shell. Sogeking pushed away the axe and threw the Impact shell at Sentoumaru. He then shot a pebble at the shell, which created an Impact on Sentoumaru who was pushed back.

"Heh! That weenie of yours is going to get you killed, eh love cook?" Zoro smirked, to which Sanji yelled, "Just go, marimo-teme!"

The green-haired man shook his head and looked at Sogeking. "Look after him." "GO!"

Zoro chuckled as he left. Iva nodded towards Usopp, Nami, and Sanji, who was creeped out by him. Ace tipped his hat at them, "Be safe."

Brooke tipped his hat at them also. "Farewell minna! Don't suffer a horrible death now! Yohohohohoho!" He walked away casually.

'Is that supposed to make us feel better?' Thought the trio.

Sentoumaru got up and glared at all three of them. Putting away his broadaxe, he decided to use his power. He got into sumo stance and raised one foot. Crashing it down on the ground, an orb of force surrounded him. Lifting his other leg up, he sent that one down causing a bigger orb.

"Oh no." Nami gasped out. "Are those orbs coming closer?"

Sanji narrowed his eyes. "Yeah. And if we get caught in those, we're in for some deep shit."

Both not hearing anything from Sogeking, they turn to him. He was watching the pond behind him. "What are you doing?" Asked Nami.

Sogeking ran to the pond and yelled, "Follow me! I've got a plan!"

Both cook and navigator looked at each other and then to Sentoumarus orbs, which were really getting close. They decided to run as well and hear the hero's plan.

* * *

**The Blue - Steel Jungle**

Zoro, Iva, Brooke and Ace all trekked through the swamp. After a while, the place started to get colder. Not really colder, but bland yet clean. Then, they noticed some most of the trees were starting to become silver and shiny.

That was when they got ambushed. Pirates came out of nowhere. They were regular looking, if it weren't for the mettalic body parts all of them have.

A man with a silver top hat and a silver coat stepped forward. His eyes were blood red and his lips were shiny. He bowed. "Hello there. The master has been expecting you. Roronoa Zoro, Emporio Ivankov, Portgas D. Ace."

"Yoho? What about me?" Brook asked.

The man just bowed. "Hello there. The master has been expecting you. Roronoa Zoro, Emporio Ivankov, Portgas D. Ace"

Brook tilted his torso in confusion. Ace patted his shoulder, "Ah well, when you're finished with these guys come meet us, kay?"

Brook only nodded, as the others walked past the man. As Brooke tried to pass through, the man simply slided in front of him. "I'm sorry. I think you are obstructing the rules." His eyes glowed red and his hand seperated, revealing two gatling guns. His jaw also seperated, showing a huge cannon. But somewhow he was able to speak, "NO IS ABLE TO OBSTRUCT THE RULES! PX-100 WON'T ALLOW IT!"

Brooke only sighed. "God damn it, Naruto." He took out his cane and unsheathed it. But then, PX-100 returned back to normal. "Hello there. The master has been expecting you, skeletor-san."

If Brooke had an eye, he would twitch.

Meanwhile, the other three were greeted with a sight. A huge tree, bigger than any trees in the jungle was in the center of a gigantic paw crater. There was a bride from where they were standing to the base of the tree. The bridge was pretty huge and was wide enough for the whole entire group of strawhats to crossover.

In the middle of the bridge, was Bartholomew Kuma. Sitting in Indian position, he opened his puppiless eyes. "Zoro, Iva, Ace."

All three glared at him. Each wronged by him in some way.

Kuma stood up and then gestured to come inside the huge tree, before he went inside himself.

All three looked at each other. Zoro shrugged, Ace shrugged, Iva just sighed. "Vell, time to see vhat my old friend vants."

All three crossed the bridge and into the tree. In it, they saw a huge stairway to the top. Kuma was in the middle of the tree. There was light shining on him. He breathes in the air. "It's quiet. Isn't it?"

Iva looked on with a look of sorrow, and a somber smile. "It's too quiet."

Kuma smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you remember that time." He then outstretched his palms. They glowed a bright yellow. "Shall we?"

With a pair hands unsheathing swords, two hands burning with fire, and two feminine hands grasping a whip, Emporio Ivankov looked on with a smirk. "Ve shall."

"Yohohohohoho!" They all turned to a panting Brooke. "Sorry I'm late! Did I ruin anything?"

* * *

**The Blue - Vegapunk Dome**

"WHOOO OOOO OOOO HOOO OOOO OOO OOO OOO!"

He was startled. He dropped the wrench and it fell on his foot. He grasped it in pain. 'Everytime. Why does this happen to me?'

Fadon, or Dr. Vegapunk(I'll just call him Vegapunk), has been always getting a string of bad luck. Ever since he has spied on Naruto, things just went wrong for him. Only little things, but he got the message.

He was an asshole.

He sighed as he leaned on the table he was working on. He began to think how it all happened. After Synergy seperated, he had nowhere to go. His only option was just to wander or join another crew. He joined a random one, but they were instantly destroyed by one man. Doflamingo.

But the man spared him. The man instead offered Vegapunk to join him. Vegapunk asked iif he was set on becoming Pirate King. The blonde man just laughed hard and said, "King? No, no. I plan on becoming a god."

That got him hooked. That was the ambition he was looking for ever since Kojiro. He asked how Doflamingo was going to become a god. The man just said he had a plan.

It required him. A normal doctor acting as a the scientific genius of the marine corp, Dr. Vegapunk. The man who knows everything of Devil Fruits, and any other unnatural thing in this world.

Later on, Doflamingo asked him the strangest request. Join CP9 as his original self, Fadon, and watch over the newest member, Uzumaki Naruto. Needless to say, it was pretty easy.

But then came the hard part. He became attached to the boy. Like an uncle who watches over a nephew like his own unborn child. Spending four years with the boy can do that to a guy. At the fourth year, when the boy was out on the All-Out, he disappeared, never-to-be seen again.

Now here he was, awaiting his inevitable destruction. He turned around and walked towards a glass wall. Out of it, he sees his dome. It was the size of a football field. The only way to get in the field was either through a door from Doflamingo's Grand Base, or the water tunnels from the Swarmy Swamps. And guessing from that yell, someone is coming at a fast rate.

'Strange. Sentoumaru or Kuma should've called me in by now.' Thinking of those two brought back more nostalgia.

An orphan that he found amongst the destruction of CP9's work, and a Revolutionary Pirate that he fixed and cloned. Both sworn loyalty to him, but Kuma follows Doflamingo over him.

He smiled grimly. It was time. His end was near.

_Crash!_

The flimsy boat that held the strawhats exploded, and everyone on it fell off and landed on the grassy field of the dome.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Luffy yelled, jumping in the air.

He was hit on the head by Franky. "Shut up, my head hurts!"

Chopper stood up, staggering from side to side "Oww...that hurts..."

Robin was safe due to using her devil fruit powers.

Hancock rubbed her head and petted her snake. "Don't worry. You're safe." She sighed dreamily as she looks at Luffy. "And he as well."

After a while, Smoker came through the tunnel. He landed on his feet. "Tch. This place looks empty." He looks around and spotted a room that is near the ceiling. Inside the room was a man looking through the glass wall. "Wonder who's that asshole."

Dr. Vegapunk walked towards the glass wall and pressed a button and spoke against a machine. "Hello."

His voice rang throughout the dome. They all turned towards him. Luffy waved at him. "Hellooooo!"

The scientist smiled at the boy's exuberance. "I see you have come for your friend. Is that right?"

Chopper and Luffy nodded, already liking this guy.

"Then give up."

They hated this gay. "Give up?" Luffy muttered. "You're telling me to give up! To save my nakama!" He gritted his teeth and took a deep breat.

"SCREW YOU!"

Vegapunk was suprised at the boy. The strength and promise like that hasn't been heard since...'Kojiro...' He thought.

"Even if he tried to kill me, I don't care! Hell, many of my friends try to kill me, on a daily basis!" Luffy grinned as Franky and Robin became embarrased. "So don't tell me what to do, you hear me teme!"

Chopper jumped on Narutos strawhat. "Yeah that's right! I forgive Fox! Even though he calls me animals that I'm not! He is still my friend!"

Franky walks up next. "Yeah! What the racoon said!" "OY!" "That blonde dude is SUPA!"

Everyone turned to Robin, to hear her emotional sentence. She shrugged. "I got nothing."

The other Strawhats anime fell.

Dr. Vegapunk truly smiled. 'Now those are friends.' He walked back towards the table and pressed a blue button. 'Now lets see if those words aren't foul play.'

The tunnels were closed by a mattalic steel. Dr, Vegapunk looked up and took a deep breath. He pressed the red button. 'I'm sorry everyone. I've defected again. Hopefully this is the best one.'

A huge shutter opened and it revealed a road. Dr. Vegapunk walked back to the microphone. "I have opened the way. But only two may pass. The shutters will immediatly close once it senses two people. So choose wisely."

Everyone immediately turned to Luffy. "You're going." Hell, even Robin and Smoker said it. They all knew he was infamous for taking out the top dog.

Luffy chuckled and scratched his head. "Sooo...who's coming with me?"

Hancock stepped forward, opening her mouth. "I'll go." A masculine voice said.

Everyone turned to Smoker, while Hancock glared at him. The man took two cigars from his pocket and put them in his mouth. "Light."

"_**Fresh Fire**_!" "Thank you."

Smoker took the cigars out his mouth. "I don't give a shit what anyone says. I'm going to get my apprentice."

"Okay!" Luffy shouted, just as Hancock was about to argue. He turned to her. "Oy. If this guy tries anything..." He grabbed her shoulder, making her nervous. "...keep my crew safe, kay?"

'Of course! Anything for you, Luffy-sama!' All she can do was nod with a serious face, but it was ruined by the intense blush.

"Alright! Guys! See ya later!" Luffy waved as he and Smoker went outside. The door shut closed.

"Okay..." Everyone heard Vegapunks voice. "Now that they're out, what shall we do to pass the time?" He grinned. "I know..."

He pressed the black button by the microphone. A huge earthquake set off. "Oy! Vegapunk! What are you doing!" Franky yelled amongst the rumbling.

"Do you not see! This is the perfect way to keep us entertained! A fight! That's how everyone is entertained! That way, a smile can be put on everyones face!" Vegapunk screamed, his robotic eye glowing.

Under the room he is in, the floor opened. What rose is huge robot the size of three gorillas. It's arms are bigger than it's body and has two horns on it's face. It has a tail that is as sharp as a blade.

"Let's give an audiance a chance to cheer! Meet _Alpha Cerberus_!" Dr. Vegapunk laughed as Alpha roared and charged at them.

'I should keep this ruse up. So that they can have an excuse to kill me...'

* * *

**Grand Doflamingo's Base - Throne Room of Smilies**

"I seemed to have regret training this boy. He's as useless as an elephant in an ocean."

Doflamingo watched on as Sasori paced back and forth. But he was more focused on his glasses he was wearing. He can see all the cameras he placed on The Blue.

"It seems that Mugiwara and his group has infiltrated Raftel. And two-thirds of my subordinates are giddy about it." He laughed. "Hell, I think I'm the most giddy of all. I can't wait to see Mugiwara charging in with that stupid bravado."

"Strawhat? Who names their kid strawhat?" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

The blonde man smirked. "That's his nickname. He has a bounty of about...375,000,000. That's more than mine. Then again, my bounty was issued years ago and they don't know what I am."

Sasori shook his head. "Strange isn't it? Both of us, in two opposite sides working together."

Doflamino grinned. "Fufufufufu. That's because I'm just a vessel. I'm not the true thing."

The red-haired puppet crossed his arms. "But enough about that. This 'Strawhat'. I'm suddenly intrigued. Does he have a devil fruit?"

Doflamingo nodded. "He's got the works. Devil Fruit. Haki. The rough kind."

Sasori would've rolled his eyes. "As usual of everyone."

The Smilie captain nodded. "Yes. Only you, me and my son holds the subtely of the Royal Power. By the way, how did the training go?"

Annoyed that the man didn't pay attention, Sasori stayed quiet. Doflamingo smirked. "Aww come on. I tried to listen, but-"

"DOOOO OOOO FLAAA MIII IIII IIIII IIIIN GOOOO OOOO OOOO!

Both turned around at the noise. Doflamingo laughed. "Here he comes..." He turned to the red-haired man who was thinking. "Oh? Do you want to go deal with him?"

There was no emotion on the man's face, only the anticipation in his eyes. "Why not?" He starts to walk out of the room.

Doflamingo sighed as he yells, "So what'll I do then huh?" Grinning he lays back on his throne.

As Sasori walks out of the room, he passes by a Naruto who is walking stiffly. Like trying to control an emotion that's bound to burst. A twitch tugged his lips. 'Don't worry, Doflamingo. I think you won't be bored for long.

Meanwhile, Naruto walks down the humongous room that was the throne room. He sees Doflamingo laying sideways on the throne. The man glanced at him underneath his sunglasses. "Oh hey _son_shine! How was uncle woody? Taking real good care of you? And that chick in the dungeon? I bet you got her number! That's my boy!"

Naruto closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Actually, I want to talk about something else." He gritted his teeth. "..._dad_." He muttered with great disdain.

Doflamingo's eyes widened. He smiled as he went to normal seating position on his throne and leaned forward. "Yes son! What it is it!"

He grinned as he watched the younger blonde opened his glowing pearl eyes. Naruto narrowed his eyes as his whole body glowed with chakra.

"We need to..._talk_."

* * *

**Yikes that took awhile. I just finished finals and now I'm doing stuff for college so that's why I'm taking so long. **

**Oh, and I know the bounty wasn't inatalized in the canon, but in mine, he now has 75,000,000 more for interrupting the execution of the son Gol D. Roger. I know that isn't much but he didn't really defeat anybody special at the fight.**


	46. Strawhat:Jester's Bash

**Chapter 46**:Jester's Bash

**Title Page**: There are two scenarios. To the left, a baby Sentoumaru is holding up a little axe and around his neck is a sea serpent. Behind him, is Fadon looking to the skies above. To the right, Kuma is wearing a green cloak as he and Iva smiled at each other.

* * *

The Fallen Mini-Arc (Sorry, forgot to put this)

He grunted as he holds to bodies over his shoulders. He was glad both survived, or their caretakers, Raiga and Mei, would kill him. He looks back at the an injured Sasuke carrying his Anbu sensei. His eyes were concealing a deap sense of revenge.

Grinning with his shark teeth, he promises that he would get Kabuto and Kuro back for this. Right now, he'll just settle for following a certain bringe builder to his home.

* * *

**Doflamingo's Grand Base - Throne Room**

"Talk? What do you want to talk about?" Came from the blonde man's mouth. He knew what Naruto was talking about.

Naruto only glared at him. "I want you to set Kuina free. She has nothing to do with this."

Doflmaingo feigned his shock. "Nothing to do with this? Can you hear yourself just now? Nothing to do with this! Do you not see what an effect she has on you? You are a fucking tool for her, boy!"

The blonde's chakra pulsed. "I don't care if I was her sandal. I want you to set her free. Or..."

The older blonde raised an eyebrow. "Or what?"

The younger blonde got into stance and his body was covered in chakra. "Or I will kill you." He simply said.

Doflamingo laughed at that. "Don't kid yourself!" He stood up and his hands went up in extravagence. "You think...you honestly think that you can kill me? Sonshine, I don't think you get it, but I hold yours and that bitches lives in my fingers. And soon, everyone will fall to my knees. It's only a matter of time."

Right then and ther, Naruto couldn't stop it. In fact, he embraced it. He let out a humongous amount of chakra in the room. It covered the floor, walls, roof, everywhere. It made Doflamingo raise an eyebrow.

After that, the blonde was perfectly calm. In fact, he was serene. He opened his eyes and got into his battle stance as he steeled his face.

Doflamingo chuckled as he shrugged. "You know what? I'm bored. You're fucked. It's a win-win scenario." He outstretched his hand and motioned for Naruto to come.

Naruto only shot forward and as he neared Doflamingo, he yelled, "_**Soru**_!" and vanished. Leaving the man to laugh at nothing in particular.

* * *

**Doflamingo's Grand Base - Splinter Yard**

Walking slowly out of the hallway, he enters the courtyard. It was at the entrance of the base. He looked around, once again remarking the comical beauty of this place.

Wooden statues scattered all along the courtyard. Two rows of five in the middle. Each statue were about twice the size of a regualr human. Each one carrying the same weapon as their row. One row has a sword an shield and looks like soldiers, while the other row has two battle axes and looks like pirates.

On the four corners of the courtyard, were gigantic statues of horsemen. The Architects of the Apocalypse. Each hold a different weapon and different clothing.

One has a cloak and carries a gigantic bow twice the size of it. It looks like a Rogue.

Another has a huge broadsword. It looks like a Knight.

A third one has two spears. A javelin in its hand and a spear on it's back. It looks like a Roman.

The fourth one is all muscles and the biggest out of the four. It has an axe attached to segmented chain. It looks Barbarian.

"Oy, brat. Are you sure you know where you're going?" "Of course I do! Every bad guy is always on the roof!"

He hears the two voices from across the courtyard. The first one is more mature and gruff. The second one sounded young and stupid.

'And judging from that idiotic yell, the stupid sounding one is Mugiwara.'

After that thought, he sees two figures walk outside the base and into the courtyard. One was a white-haired tall man with two cigars. Another, is a boy with a scar under his cheek and is wearing a strawhat. They both stopped their arguing when they see a red-haired boy with a black and red cloak.

Luffy blinked and then smiled and waved. "OY! Are you lost too!"

His response was nothing except for the boy walking closer. Smoker narrowed his eyes at the boy. He could've sworn that cloak was familiar.

Luffy turned to him. "Do you think he's deaf?"

Smoker just looked at the red-haired one and replied, "I don't think so...he might be an enemy."

They watched as the red-haired boy stopped in the middle of the two rows of statues. His eyes turned to Luffy. "Are you, by chance, Mugiwara?"

The black-haired boy nodded. "Yeah!"

Sasori smiled, but at the same time, did not smile. "Ah...so Doflamingo was right. You do look pretty stupid."

"Nani?" Luffy muttered. "You work for Doflamingo?"

Sasori nodded as he raised his hands. "Somewhat. I have my own goals. For now, I just want to see what a person as dumb as you can withstand my art..."

Suddenly, marine and pirate watched as the ninja made the rows of wooden statues move.

"Woah! He can move wood! That's awesome! Do a show for us!" Luffy clapped.

Sasori only had a sinister look on his face as he move the soldiers in place. The soldiers with sword and shield went in, shields first. Luffy chuckled as he jumped and Smoker turned to smoke.

Sasori raised an eyebrow at the smoke ability. "Interesting." He said to himself. But then he saw Mugiwara stretching his arm to destroy at statue. "Even more interesting."

At that moment, he felt like this was going to be fun.

* * *

**The Blue - Sappy Tree**

"_**Pressure Cannon**_!"

Kuma shot out a giant shockwave the shape of a paw. Zoro, Ace, Brooke, and Iva all dodged in different directions.

From the left of Kuma, Zoro ran with three swords at him.

From the right, Iva came in with her whip.

From above, Brook and Ace are dropping down with a sword and a flaming fist.

Kuma only muttered, "_**Macro-Bear Shock**_!" Surrounding him, is a giant bubble. Zoro, Ace and Iva stopped as soon as they were about to go inside it. Unfortunately, Brooke was caught in it and then was hot up in the air.

"Damn!" Zoro muttered. He watched as Kuma dispersed his bubble and then turned to him. "Guess it's my turn, huh?"

Kuma vanished and reappeared in front of him. He was about to teleport Zoro, but the green-haired man was save as Ace grabbed him.

"Sorry, old friend. _**Whip Wink**_!" Kuma was struck from behind as the whip slashed him and the force from her Newkama Kenpo forced him forward.

That was when Ace dropped Zoro on Kuma and Brook landed on the bear man as well. Both swordsman nodded to each other and yelled, "_**Strawhat-Whitebeard Combo**_!" They both raised their swords and Ace doused them with fire.

Then, Zoro jumped high in the air and Brooke kept stabbing Kuma's back. He jumped off just as Zoro came down and struck that same spot. "_**Demonic Flaming Moth**_!"

His back was smoking and his clothing is singed. Kuma only whispered, "Bear Shock!" Another, more bigger, bubble appeared around him, knocking back Zoro and Brooke.

"My turn!" Ace yelled from above as was high up in the air. He raised both hands and brought them down. "_**Flaming Reigns**_!"

He sent two fiery whips at Kuma and both wrapped around his arms. Ace then crouched his legs. 'Inspired by one annoying brother.'

"_**Flame Stamp**_!"

He pulled his Flame Reigns and he shot towards Kuma feet first. When he made contact, Kuma pointed his palms at Ace.

"Oh shi-!" "_**Slapping Thrust Pressure Cannon**_!"

Ace was met with a bombardment of small pressure cannons. He flew back out of the wall of a tree. Kuma then charged up his paws and sumo slammed them into both Zoro and Brooke, sending them the same way he did Ace.

Iva and Kuma stood apart from each other.

"I do hope you can do better Iva." Kuma said.

Iva only glared at him. "I sure as hell can. You know that."

Kuma only raised both his palms outward. "_**Polar Shock**_!" He created two giant paw bubbles. He then moved them to clap with Iva in the middle. Iva switched to his female form and she slide her body and legs down to avoid being squished.

She looked at Kuma's feet. "_**Solar Wink**_!" Her winks caused some pressure to the man's legs and the bear man dropped to his knees.

Iva ran towards him and switched to her male form. Then, he spinned his body around and yelled, "_**Rolling Aesthetic**_!"

Kuma stood up, even when he was being drilled by his friend(**Ugh**...) He only stood there and grabbed Iva's hair.

"Ow wow ow wow ow! That's dirty Kuma-kun!" He tried to wiggle out of this embarrasing situation but couldn't.

"_**Nitoryu: Demon Core Twist**_!"

Kuma was attacked by the same type of move that Iva used, only this time it was by Zoro's swords. This time, he was struck back and let go of Iva's hair. "Whew! Thanks green-hair!"

Zoro only glared at Kuma. "No problem...purple-hair." Iva chuckled. Then his throat got caught as his eyes widened in horror and yelled,

"Watch out!"

Zoro turned around to see Kuma standing before him. His paw right before Zoro's face. "Roronoa. I remember using your captains pain on you. I wonder how you'll fare against my pain."

The green-haired man only looked on as he watched the particles formed into a paw. And just when he was about to shoot, a hand came out of nowhere and sliced off Kuma's arm, like a knife through butter. Zoro turned to see the one man he least expected. "You!"

* * *

**The Blue - Waterfilled Pond**

"All right..." Sogeking started as he, Sanji, and Nami huddled around each other. "Here's the plan..."

He had to whisper quickly as Sentoumaru's destructive orbs were coming closer. "Alright? Go!"

Sanji and Nami ran opposite directions into the woods, as Sogeking stayed by the pond. He pulled the string of his weapon. "Hope this works..." He aimed to the sky and shot a pebble above Sentoumaru. Sogeking then shot another pebble at the earlier one and both exploded. That was when needles came out and fell on Senntoumaru.

The round man had to stop to guard himself against the needles. He didn't notice a certain blonde sneaking being him. But Sanji only ran farther away, stopped, and ran again at Sentoumaru. "_**Roasted Supreme Special**_!"

He sent a powerful kick at Sentoumaru and the man flew towards Sogeking, who rolled away. "Nami! Now!"

"Right!" The orange-haired girl came out of the woods and looked up. She already made the clouds. He sent a piece of her staff towards it and yelled, "_**Lightning Burst**_!"

Sentoumaru, who fell in the pond, can only look up as his eyes widened. "What the shit!" He can only stare as a lightning bolt came directly down on him. Add to the fact he is covered in water, only worsened the pain. After the shock, Sentoumaru was shivering and smoking as he drifted along the pond.

Sogeking took off his mask and sighed in relief. "Man, that was easy. Good thing nothing bad happened, right guys?"

Sanji was about to reprimand him for saying bad luck, but he narrowed his eyes at the waterfall. "Damn it, Usopp. You had to say something."

Usopp blinked as he turned his head to the waterfall and became horrified. "What the hell is that!"

There was a pair of glowing yellow eyes behind the waterfall. It then looks down and widened it's eyes at Sentoumaru's unconcious form. It then roared and came out, revealing itself.

The trio were suprised at what it was. It looks like a metallic sea serpent. It has glowing yellow eyes and a silver steel skin. It also has two blades on its chin and a long horn on its head.

"What is that! His pet!" Nami questioned.

Then, the serpent did something that shocked them. It ate Sentoumaru!

"I don't think so! That thing just ate him!" Usopp cried, he donned the Sogeking mask again.

The serpent looked around at them. They didn't know that it was scanning to see which one is the weakest to attack. Figuring out the target it lashed out.

"Nami/Nami-swan!"

_Chink!_

Nami had closed her eyes, fearing her death. When she felt nothing and heard the sound of metal clashed together, she opened her eyes. They widened at the sight of someone who was the last person expected to save her.

"Hahahaha! Never expected me to save ya, huh?"

The man said as his seperated limbs that are holding knives blocked the giant steel serpent. He smirked with his red lips.

"Buggy!" Nami yelled in suprise.

The man smirked as he held off the monster. "That's right! And now that I saved your life, you are in debt to me!"

Nami reeled back in shock. "No way!"

Buggy smirked. "Then, I'll just let this monster eat you then!" He cackled as he eased his defense.

But what he didn't know, was that the monster scanned him, and deemed him the weakest of the group. That means...

"AAHH! Why's it going after me!" Buggy screamed as he flew to get away from the extremely long serpent. He noticed the others weren't moving at all. "What are you gyus doing? Save me!"

Nami just shrugged ans smiled. "Why should we? I mean, the only thing that can convince us to save you is about...twenty million beri." She sighed happily.

'Evil...' Thought Buggy and Sogeking.

'Nami-swan looks so dreamy when he's evil!' Come on. You know who it is...

"Fine. Fine! Twenty million beri. Just help me please!" Buggy pleaded.

Nami tapped her chin. "Hmm...fine. Sanji!"

He immediately went into action. "Hai! Nami-swan!" He jumped on the serpent and ran towards his head. He then jumped and kicked it down, sending it to the ground.

Buggy panted as his limbs went back together. "Yeesh. This is what I get for trying to be nice."

Meanwhile, Sogeking watched as a huge bulge in the serpent is moving from the head of the machine to the cave. 'Hmm...if it's coming from the head, then that means that bulge is that axe-guy!'

"Oy! Everyone! We have to stop that bulge from getting to the tail!" He yelled.

Sanji cursed as he now ran the opposite way from the snake's head. But now the body is covered in water and every now and then he is slipping.

Realizing he can't make it, Nami decides to help him by sending an armado of Heat balls toward the serpent. That made the water on the snake evaporate. "Go! Sanji!"

"Hai!" Sanji lovingly yelled as he now ran towards the bulge. Jumping over it, he yelled, "_**Acid Reflux Complaint**_!"

He stomped his feet down on the metal snake and caused the bulge to stop. The serpent then started chomping at anything trying to get away from the cook.

A devious glint flashed in Sogeking's eyes. He turned to Buggy. "Oy! Buggy, use your knives to force open that monsters mouth.

Buggy looked at him weirdly but shrugged. He sent his limbs out and closed his eyes for the inevitable. '1...2...3!"

_Chink!_

The serpent shut its jaws on the knives. A trio of limbs blocking the upper jaw, and another three blocking the lower jaw.

Sogeking ran to the fron of the serpent and aimed it inside its mouth. "Eat this! _**Sogeking's Broiled Chicken Bomb**_!"

He took out a lit bomb and shot it inside the monsters mouth with his slingshot. They saw the bulge stiffen and then flailing about. Then, an explosion sound occured and the bulge started smoking. Finally, a grating sound was heard and soon an axe came out of the beast.

Out came Sentoumaru. His hair was frazzled, his skin was now charred, and smoke was soming out various holes. The only thing that was still burning was his eyes that were a lit with anger. His sights had set on each and every one of them. "Now you've PISSED ME OFF!"

He bellowed and the four were knocked back by the force of his haki. He outstretches his palms and aimed them at Sanji. The blondes eyes widened as he was knocked back into the waterfall. Then, he outstretched his palms and shoved them at both Buggy and Sogeking who flew back into the forest. Sentoumaru finally turned to his last target.

Nami's eyes widened in fear as he put both palms against each other and aimed them at her. She closed her eyes at the coming pain.

It never came.

"_**Swan Arabesque**_!"

* * *

**The Blue - Vegapunk Dome**

_Sip. _

That tasted good. Nothing like coffee on a peaceful day. Nevermind the sounds of explosions and a child screaming. Only Vegapunk can sit down and enjoy his time while others were not. He turned around and walked over to the glass wall to see what the commotion is about.

"Hmm...seems Cerberus is working quite well..." He sighs. "God I hope they break it."

Right now, the group was trying to win against the Cerberus. Robin couldn't really do anything to it, but she can support her allies in escaping and attacking. Franky kept using vents and fire techniques to fight it, while sometimes getting near and punching it. Chopper and Hancock are at the forefront, both attacking the metal beast.

The beast used it's tail to slice Chopper, but the reideer used jump point and...jumped. Then, he used Arm Point and struck the beast from top. "_**Koukutei Fall**_!"

Franky opened raised his shoulder blades. "_**Franky Destroyer Cannons**_!" He then followed the beast. "Chaser Bullets!" He send rockets at the meta-beast.

Hancock turned her head towards Robin. "Can you make branches to that beast?"

Robin nodded and formed pairs of hands leading to Cerberus that looks like branches. "_**Forest Fleur**_!"

Hancock then used her suprised snake to latch onto each branch and after she got off the last one, she spins and heel kicks the monsters head. "_**Lashing Snake Drop**_!"

The monster was dazed and some sparks were coming out. It roared for a bit, making the ragtag group cover their ears.

"Grrr, Shut the hell up! Coup De Vent!" Franky shot his cola cannon right into the the Cerberus's mouth, shutting it up and taking it down. "Finally!"

As the group was resting, Vegapunk's voice rang across the dome. "Well, well, well. It seems we have some winners. Well then. How bout level 2, huh?"

The whole dome shook. "What is it this time?" Chopper asked fearfully.

"It must be huge to create a trmor as big as this." Commented Robin.

"Well whatever it is we'll just have to kick it's ass!" Hancock yelled, making the rest think, 'She's just like Luffy.'

"Come on, you pitiful trash! I'll m-rfucking castrate you assh***le" That made the group's sweatdrop bigger. 'Then again...'

That's when they saw who their next enemy was. The wall that has the room with Vegapunk in it, broke out. Meaning that it is revealed that the wall is their next enemy. It was the size of a giant. Like Alpha Cerberus, it has the same metal color of a opaque navy blue. The hand and fingers are the size of ten humans. And it's feet are the size of a sail boat. The head was Vegapunk's glass room.

Vegapunk touched the glass with his gloved hands. He closed his eyes and shudders as he remembers the betrayal on a certain captains face. The shock on another's whiskered face. And he can imagine the sneer he will recieve at the last person he will betray.

'No more...' He promises. 'No more betrayal. This'll be the end of me.' He thought as he spoke with a somber tone. "Meet _Infinity_. Defeat him, and you will have one more to go."

He clenched his fist and punched and broke the microphone. No more words can be said in this room. He walks back and enters a capsule. In it, any move he makes, Infinity makes. He opened his eyes and outstretched his fist toward the group. "_**One**_."

That was all he said before the army of missiles came out of the steel fist.

* * *

**Doflamingo's Grand Base - Splinter Yard**

"_**Gomu Gomu no...Gatling**_!"

Multiples upon multiples of fists descended on the wooden soldiers.

"_**White Snake**_!"

A long trail of smoke trailed through most of the axemen. Smoker then hardened the smoke to paralyze them. He took out his jutte and started to break the puppets.

Sasori looked on at the spectacle before him. A man made out of smoke, another that is made out of rubber. Sure, he's seen some freaky bloodlines and devil fruits. But these.

A mere rubber boy that has a higher bounty than Doflamingo.

Even though he has no body, Sasori can feel excitement coursing through him. "_**Red Secret Jutsu:Performance of a Hundred Puppets**_!" He took out a scroll and out popped one hundred puppets. All of them wearing red robes. Sasori himself was on one of the puppets. It was hunched over like a scorpion. 'Good thing I turned Hiruko into a mount. It really slowed me down.' He thought.

Luffy stood among the broken pieces of the statues. The smoke that surrounded him swirled and condensed forming Smoker. "Tch. More of these bastards." He turned to Luffy. "Think I should cover this. Don't want you getting a splinter now."

Luffy only blinked at him. Smoker sighed. "You didn't listen to a word I just said, didn't you?"

The black-haired boy opened his mouth and laughed. "Nope!" After a while he got serious. "Let's kick his ass!" He scratched his head. "If he has one..."

For that comment, a sudden surge of puppets came at them. Smoker shook his head. "Stupid pirate..." He said as he turned into smoke and Luffy chuckled as he expanded to a ball.

"_**Gomu Gomu no: Fuusen**_!" He bounced high up in the air and came crashing down on the some of the puppets.

Sasori swerved his hand for the remaining puppets to surround him with their blades. Luffy only jumped as smoke surrounded the puppets.

"_**White Fog**_!" Smoker then appeared from nowhere and struck a puppet. Then, he struck another and another.

Luffy decided to send his own assault as he blindly kept sending punches and kicks in the fog. "_**Gomu Gomu no: Whip**_!" He could feel about ten puppets break.

Sasori decided that this wasn't fun motioned a puppet to cough out a purple smoke. Then, the smoke that Smoker made turned purple. That was when Luffy started to cough and get slashed by some puppets. He then felt an arm wrapped around him and he was carried away from the fog. Dropped roughly on the ground, he sees Smoker above him. "Cough...cough...help...Naru..."

Smoker rolled his eyes. "Shut up kid. You're not dying. Regretfully." He took out three cigars and put them in Luffy's mouth. "Smoke em. It'll get the poison out."

Luffy did so, and he coughed out purple smoke. He can feel Smoker helping him up. "Now you're a man kid. But you've got a long way to go before you lose that vagina of yours, kid."

"What's...cough...a vagina?" "Kid...I'm going to smoke you once we're done with Pinocchio here."

"Usopp? He's here? Where?" "Sigh..."

Smoker was about to club Luffy, until a puppet came lashing at them. It has a samurai sword and was about to stab Luffy, but Smoker broke it's head off. "Come on Mugiwara. Fight like the annoying shit you are."

Luffy just coughed a little staggering. He only looked at the purple smoke for a minute. "It looks like a grape..." He weakly said. "Heehee..."

He was about to leave conciousness, but then an idea popped in his head. Wait...'Grape...pop? Grape pop!'

And just like that, he started to suck in the poison fog with his mouth, like a vacuum. He then swallowed it. Smoker opened his mouth in shock and Sasori was intrigued at what the idiot just did. Luffy then sighed happily as he...

PFFFFFFFF!

...released.

"Son of a bitch!" Smoker covered his nose as he smelled what could've been worse than the purple smoke. "Mugiwara! I'll kill you for this!"

Sasori only tilted his head. "Huh. Good thing I can't really smell."

After Luffy...done his business...he cracked his knuckles at the sixty puppets before him. "Yosh! I feel super-powered now!" He then sucked in another breath. Smoker turned into smoke to prepare for another...explosion.

"NARUTO! WE'RE COMING!

* * *

**The Blue - Waterfilled Pond**

"Orange-nii-chan! Has this brute been bothering you!"

Nami blinked. She blinked again, to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Mr. 2?"

The man only feigned shock as he put a hand over his heart. He now wears white coat with a brown pot clothing. There also two white swans on his back. "No need to call me that anymore, orange-nii-chan! Call me Bon-chan!" He spinned around with his toes behind his head, making the girl shake her head.

"Nevermind. What are you doing here? What happened with the hurricane?" She asked him.

He blinked and then he opened his mouth. "Oh! Well, when we jumped to the hurricane, Zero-chan used his sand to guide us to the desert area. Then, we-" He heard a groan and stopped his explanation. He sees Sentoumaru getting up and glaring at him.

"Who the hell are you! Some type of queer?" The axe-man glared at Bon-chan.

Bon-chan frowned. "I'm Bon-chan! Who the hell are you!"

Both men glared at each other. Nami could see that things would escalate. She chose this time to run away and check on Usopp.

"Tch. You don't deserve to know my name, queer." Sentoumaru growled out. Normally, he wouldn't really be this harsh. But these cockroaches really annoyed him to no end. And seeing another helped the blood boil.

"I must know you're name, fat-chan!" Bon-chan tried to insult back.

"Fat!" One can see smoke come out of his ears. He grabbed his axe and stomped on the serpent. The metal serpent's eyes glowed and the monster moved. It swirled around, it's tail finally coming out of the waterfall. It's tail the receded until the serpent was only about a twenty or more yards. It trailed to Sentouamaru and attached itself on his back. It lays transfixed as its head is on the axe man's head. And the tail is wrapped around Sentoumaru's right arm.

Bon-chan would've compliment the fusion, if it weren't for him noticing withou the giant serpent to stand on, he fell on the pond. On, being the keyword.

He looked down and punched the water. it didn't budge, but his hand still got wet. He looked up at Sentoumaru, glared. "What! You want an explanation from me! Like hell I would!"

A minute later...

"It's manmade water. It can still flow like a liquad, but is also hard like a solid. It's good to not fall into water if you're a devil-fruit user." He explained. He then narrowed his eyes. "I only felt like telling you this because I felt like it."

Bon-chan blinked as he stood up. "Wait! So you have a devil fruit!"

"Hmph. Like I'd ever tell you..." Sentoumaru closed his eyes. Then he opened them with fury. "Now witness the power of my devil fruit. This is why I have the toughest defence in the world."

He stomped the water making a huge splash cover him with water. Covered in water, he held out his hands and he then clenched them.

Dense Dense no Mi: Allows the user to condense any liquad into a solid.

Bon-chan decided to test out this 'toughest defence' and went in for a kick. A lot of them actually. "_**Shaking Swan Dance**_!" He spun around striking Sentoumaru in various places, but the man didn't bude. Bon-chan decided to finish it with a powerful kick in the face. "_**Swan Arabesque**_!"

That did something. It made the man move just one inch!

"Yo! That is the toughest defence in the world!" Bon-chan panted as he stood in fron of a non-moving Sentoumaru. "You listening Fat-chan?"

He could see red cover the man's face, probably due to ager, but his face hasn't moved at all. Bon-chan tried slapping him, but no budge. "Could it be?"

He put an arm over his forehead. "You can turn into a statue!" He spun around in an arabesque form. "You're resilience is amazing Fat-chan!"

He stopped as he smirked. "But now, I have something to match you're ultimate defence! _**Prima**_...!" He took out the swans from his back and put them on his feet. "_**Mode**_!"

He raised his poot so the beak of the swan points to Sentoumaru's eyes. "Don't worry! This'll only hurt for about an hour! _**Swan Song**_!"

Just before the beak struck him, the metal serpent above him opened its mouth. Out came a compressed ball of air and struck Bon-chan making him fly back. And soon, more air balls came at him.

"_**Mouton Shot**_!"

Sentoumaru widened his eyes as he heard something break behind him. He looked up to see that the serpent detached fell off. Deactivating his devil fruit, he turned to see Sanji wet. He had a soggy cigarrete in his mouth which he threw away.

"You should really watch you're back. Because everyone is just seeing a kick me sign on your back." Sanji said, confusing the axe man, until a shout was heard behind him.

"_**Bombadier**_!" Sentoumaru was kicked to Sanji, by a disheveled Bon-chan. "Oy! Brow-chan!"

"_**Baby Back Breaker**_! Mr. 2 guy? What are you doing here?"

"_**Bombadier Arabesque**_! Ah! That hurricane sent us to the desert and we went to that Dragon guy! We found out you guys went to the Blue and so I decided to help you. Though I don't know about my friends."

"_**Spicy Suprise**_! I see." As Sanji and Bon-chan were conversing/playing kick-tennis, Sentoumaru activated his devil fruit again, right as he heads towards Bon-chan.

But what happened next suprised everyone. A tornado formed under Sentoumaru, and it got bigger and bigger until he flew to the sky and eclipsed the sun. "Nice! Nami!"

Both turned to see Usopp, Nami, and Buggy walking into the clearing. Usopp got off of Nami's shoulder. "Alright now it's my turn, Bon-chan! You go next!"

Said man nodded and awaited the fireworks. Usopp took out a some metal balls. "Alright! Now to crack that shell! _**Hissatsu Armor Piercing Hawk**_!"

He shot the metal balls right at Sentoumarus armor and made the man spin in the air. Bon-chan decided to go, but he couldn't jump that high. Everyone turned to Buggy. He sighed, "Fine."

After a limb staircase was built, Bon-chan ran up, "Hey watch it! That's my nuts!" and jumped above Sentoumaru and started to spin. "_**Reminescence**_..."

Sanji narrowed his eyes. "Guess it's my turn next." He spinned around as fast and hard as he can. But instead of boiling hot lava on his leg, his was charred black rock. "Tch. This'll do. _**Steamy Jambe**_."

Back in the air, Bon-chan stopped spinning as he kicked Senoutmaru down to mother earth...or father water. "..._**of Summer Days**_!"

As Sentoumaru neared the lake, Sanji leaped at him with his charred leg. "_**Steamed Jambe: Black Leg Course**_!"

He kicked the man, dragging him with his leg. Then, he made the man flip in the air and kicked him up. That was when he jumped up and aimed his leg at the crack in Sentoumaru's armor. After making contact, he spinned like a torpedo. Chucks of armor broke everywhere and Sentouamru can now feel the mans leg on his skin. The assault worsened when Bon-chan attacked from behind, forcing him to go deep on Sanji's leg.

'Impossible! They're...breaking through my devil fruit!' He thought as he finally felt pain. He grunted and gritted, but it was inevitable. Bon-chan stopped his assault and Sanji flipped back only to flip forward and sent Sentoumaru into the cliff above the waterfall-cave entrance. Not even the toughest defence handled that much damage.

Sentoumaru started to blackout as he landed near the cave-entrance. Placing one hand into the waterfall. He started crawling. When he was succesfully in the cave, he sighed in relief. His teddy bear collection was safe. Except for column number 5, but htey were for douchebags anyway. He closed his eyes and smiled, not noticing the teddy bear that has a bible, rip.

* * *

**The Blue - Sappy Tree**

"You! What the hell are you doing here of all places!"

Zoro yelled at the man who save him. Mr. 1, or Daz Bones, didn't flinch. He closed his eyes and said, "Later..."

The green-haired man only raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Nevermind. I got enough shit to deal with..." He looked at the towering figure of Kuma. 'Like this guy...'

Kuma, ignoring that his arm has just been sliced off, turned his head to Bones. "Daz Bones. One of the top assassins of Baroque Works. Why interfere?"

Bones only took a stance with his amrs crossed and his arms turned into blades. "I got nothing to say to you."

Meanwhile, Iva looked at the arm on the ground. He could see wires and sparks coming out of the chopped end of it. 'Kuma.' He clenched his fist as he looked at the tallest person in the tree. 'Vat have they done to you?'

"Regardless. Be it one or a hundred more. This fight will continue and end." Kuma stated as he charged his paws.

"But vhy? Vhy fight Kuma! Ve shouldn't fight each other and I know you dislike fighting! So tell me! Vhy are ve nakama fighting each other!" Iva yelled as he stomped his foot.

Kuma only looked up to the endless height of the tree. "Iva." He said as he stares at the sun. "I don't know. I am not...programmed to answer, nor do know what to say. This is why it's so difficult to be a cyborg. This is why..."

Pressure started to build up in the tree and everyone was breathing heavily. Kuma aimed his paw at Zoro. "...This is why we are fighting. _**Pressure Cannon**_!"

As he shot the paw at Zoro, who couldn't move bacuse of the heavy pressure weighing down on him, a black and white figure got in the way and was blown back. Zoro widened his eyes and turned to the one who got hit. "Brooke!"

Only dust clouds can be seen where the skeleton is. But a hand popped out. "I'm okay...i think..."

Zoro turned back to Kuma and decided this is it. He took off the bandanna from his arm and put it around his head. He didn't say anything but mutter, "_**Oni**_..."

He reappeared behind Kuma, who had three slash marks along his chest and shoulders. "_**Giri**_!"

Unharmed, Kuma stated, "That's all?"

A voice came out of the tree. "Of course it isn't!" Everyone turned to see Ace flying towards Kuma with his foot out. "_**Flaming Kick**_!"

Kuma only had to turn his body and he dodged the attack, he looked at Mr. 1 and shot a Pressure Cannon at him. The assassin dodged and ran forward to try and slice Kuma's other hand. But Kuma vanished and appeared behind Iva. "_**Hibernate**_!"

He put his paw on Iva and the okama's eyes widened and then drooped. A second later, he was sleeping.

Kuma can feel something burning and found Ace below him. Ace then suprised him with a flaming uppercut on the chin. Ace then reverse-backflipped and dragged his flaming foot dow from Kumas neck to his...ouch. "_**Burnout**_!"

Kuma felt the heat and looked down to see a shadow. He looked up and saw recieved a sword in the face. But the sword bounced off, and Brooke squeaked in suprise when Kuma punched him in the skull.

"_**Twilight Spar**_!" Kuma was greeted with a backhand of steel from Mr. 1. Then the assasin raised his foot and salshed the Shichibukai's chest. He then crouched and Zoro stepped on his back and clenched both his swords.

"_**Tatsumaki**_!"

A slashing whirlwind tried to strike Kuma but he teleported to the sky. He aimed his paw at both swordsman. "_**Double Pressure Cannon**_!"

Having only one arm, he doubled the power of his pressure cannon, making it bigger and more powerful than before. Instead of jumping away, Zoro looked down to Mr. 1. "Gimme a boost!"

Mr. 1 begrudgingly did so, and Zoro rocketed towards the pressure cannon. He spinned around and yelled, "_**1,000 Pound Cyclone Cannon**_!"

He sent a three-hundred and sixty degree slash that slashed the tree in half. That caused Kuma to have an emotion of suprise as the slashed also went straight towards him. He used a pressure cannon to shoot to the side and aimed it backwards to give him speed towards the green-haired swordsman.

Zoro attempted to slash the mans face, but he used his paw to block the sword. Then, Kuma swerved around Zoro and then he was under him. He aimed his paw at Zoro's scarred chest and muttered, "_**Pressure Cannon**_!"

That sent the swordsman to crash into the top of the tree. But instead, Zoro used his sword to stick onto the wood.

Kuma meanwhile turns around and sees Ace carrying Mr. 1 and throwing him at the bearman, before charging himself. Mr. 1 crossed his arms and said, "_**Arachnid Web**_!"

Mr. 1's body turned into steel and behind him Ace yelled, "_**Flame Armor**_!" He covered Mr. 1 in flames. As Mr. 1 neared Kuma, both he and Ace yelled, "_**Flaming Pheonix: Eight-legged Slash**_!"

Mr. 1 went through Kuma, who's whole body succumbed to eight cuts all over his body. Burns covered the trails. Ace flew past Kuma and burned to the top of the tree and flew to the sky. Zoro, losing his support, dropped all the way to the ground. Landing, he looks up to see Kuma about to land on him.

Breathing deeply, Zoro closed his eyes. Remebering the phantom pain of what Kuma did to him in Thriller Bark. "I thank you..." He opened his eyes. "You've given me a new step and shown me what our captain has went through. I must repay you now, with all the pain given to me by my opponents." He extended his arms out.

One arm multiplied into three hundred. Another arm, multiplied to three hundred. And his head multiplied to three-hundred. He then brough his arms together and all the nine hundred and ninety-nine swords became one giant sword. "_**One Thousand Sword Style: Behemoth**_!"

He laid the sword on the side and with all his strength and with the image of an ogre behind him, he swing the sword like a bat and sent Kuma to the sky.

Up in the sky, Ace held his hands up in the air. "I really hope this works." Creating a giant ball of fire that resembled the sun. He looked down upon Kuma. "Alright! Here goes! _**Sol Entei**_!"

He threw the ball towards Kuma, who turned around his paw at the ball. Focusing all his energy into this, he muttered, "_**Grizzly Cannon**_."

A giant vibrating paw-bubble came out and gaurded Kuma like a shield. The _**Sol Entei **_and _**Grizzly Cannon **_both connected. And a huge explosion caused the steel trees in the viscinity to bend and Kuma to go back down.

Thanks to Brooke, Iva woke up from Kuma's technique. She decided to end this and turned half his body turned to male and half her body turned to female. The okama shedded tears. "I'm sorry, Kuma! **_Universal_**..." The Queen closed both his/her eyes and opened them, both sparkling and shot out what looked like stars. The stars bombarded Kuma, but he still kept on descending. Finally, Iva blinked once more, shooting out a female sex sign and a male sex sign at Kuma, which both felt like two ships crashing into someone. "...**_Wink_**!"

Kuma crashed onto the ground. Iva walked up to him and turned his body around. His whole front body was gone and inside, one can see machinery mixed with blood and organs. Kuma coughed out blood. "Cough...Hmm...This is it..." Iva looked down, his/her eyes shadowed. For once, Kuma smiled even in his state. "...no regrets...but one...that was...leaving you...and Dragon..."

"Vhy Kuma!" Iva shouted. "The fight is over...so tell me...you're best friend..."

Kuma looked up. For a minute, high up in the clouds, he saw a man wearing a green cloak. But that probably his imagination.

"The reason why...is...Dr. Vegapunk...the man who save me...after I drowned..." Kuma can feel his life slipping away. "I serve...him...for I always...repay my...debts..."

Iva cried and stayed stone-faced at the same time. The others standing behind the two members of the two Revolutionaries.

They didn't notice a couple of raindrops coming from high up in the clouds.

* * *

**Doflamingo's Grand Base - Throne Room**

"NARUTO! WE'RE COMING!

Doflamingo grinned as he looked up to the ceiling. 'Ah...the young...'

He simply raised his hand and aimed it to nowhere in particular. That was when Naruto appeared, and he looked like he was constrained. Then, Doflamingo yelled, "Get over here!" and pulled the boy to him.

Next thing he knows, Naruto aimed his finger at him. "_**Reigan**_!" And shot a chakra beam at him. Doflamingo felt tired as the beam affected his spirit. Naruto can feel a bit more freedom and kicked his leg. "_**Reikakyu**_!"

Doflamingo smirked and held out his hand. What he did suprised Naruto beyond belief. He was controlling the _**Reikakyu**_!

The man then used the _**Reikakyu**_ to slice Naruto's head off. The boy simply bend his head back and narrowly escaped death. Naruto then yelled, "_**Geppou**_!" and shot away from the man.

Turning around he yelled, "_**Reikakyu**_!" he made a tornado-like reikakyu. Doflamingo stepped to the right to avoid it and held out his hand.

This time, Naruto was forced by Doflamingos sick sense of gravity as he fell to the ground. He then felt himself being lifted and held out in a crucific stance.

The man he growls father walked up to him and patted him on the head. "Fufufufufu. You're close...but no cigar."

When he patted him on the head, Naruto can feel it. That familiar sense. Chakra.

Naruto widened his eyes as he looked at the man's feet.

Doflamingo was using chakra!

All this time. All this time, this man has been spouting shit about haki. That was complete bullshit!

He realized that Sasori bullshited him too, but then again, he showed him that was using chakra was the only way to control a person. That was why he forced Sasori. He wasn't using haki, he accidently used chakra to control him.

Naruto's head shot up as he rembered that green-cloak man's words.

"He may hold the strings, but you hold the other end..."

With this epiphany in mind, Naruto grinned, which made Doflamingo raise an eyebrow. Only he can grin. Which he did. "What's so funny, sonshine?"

Naruto countinued to grin as he looked at the strings Doflamingo was holding him with. Grabbing them, he said, "_**Rei Rei no mi: Purify**_!"

With that, he dumped all his chakra into the strings. Doflamingo's grin dropped and his sunglasses dipped below his eyes. "What are you..."

His eyes then widened as he felt a boost of energy. But that boost was getting bigger and bigger. He started to get full. That was when Naruto pulled the chakra strings and then he unleashing all his chakra into them, he let go of the strings. That was when Doflamingo felt two burst of chakra hit him and sent him flying back to his throne.

Instead of feeling anger, Doflamingo chuckled. "Haha...ow...kids these days..." Popping his neck muscles, he slid down on his throne. "Ho man. Give a youngster a foot, and they go a mile."

He waved his arms. "So you figured it out, didn't ya kid! Never used haki in my life, nor have I eaten a devil fruit! I'm a bona-fide human puppeteer!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So...you're...a ninja?"

Doflamingo laughed. "Are kidding me?" He shrugged. "Duh."

Naruto stood up and glared at him. "So how much is this going to go on, father." He spat the last word out like bad gum. "How long till you're actually not full of bullshit."

The older blonde feigned hurt and put his hand over his forehead as he fell on the throne armrest. "Oh. My sonshine. You don't know how much my heart hurts after hearing that..." Grinning, he pressed a button under the throne. "But then again!"

Naruto felt the whole room shake and the room started to rise. But only the throne area where Doflamingo was wasn't moving. Naruto looked up to see that the ceiling wasn't moving so he might get squished if he stayed. Deciding to kill two birds with one stone, he made a dash towards his father with his finger pointing at him. "_**Fuugan**_!"

He shot a powerful wind bullet at the man' heart. Instead of moving, the man took it full force, while laughing, even though he clutched his heart in pain. Just as Naruto was about to punch Doflamingo, the man grabbed his fist, "Since you broke my heart..." he started as he brought the younger blondes fist behind his back. Naruto gritted his teeth, but stopped as he saw that the floor finally raised to the ceiling revealing a new room. But it was an old room actually.

It was the dungeon, and he saw a confused Kuina in the middle. She was wearing a blue collar around her neck. Naruto looked at Doflamingos hand who held a remote with only one button, which is pointing at Kuina. His eyes widened. 'If that button is pressed...then that one wearing a collar would be...' His eyes went pupiless. 'Electrocuted...'

His mouth opened as Doflamingo cackled while saying. "Now I'll break yours! FUFUFUFUFU!"

He pressed the button, and took delight in Naruto's scream.

* * *

**I'm evil. But then again...I did say that I would leave out a cliffhanger for one chapter and that was last chapter. So...meep!**

**And again, sorry if I don't stress this enough, you're reviews are all important to me. Great, good, criticizing, corrections, fuustrating, and even the flames are precious to me. So, keep flaming me you awesome sons of bitches, _RAWR!_**


	47. Strawhat:Triple Marionette

**Gah! Finally I updated! I got a good reason. TOO LAZY!**

**Chapter 47**: Triple Marionette

**Title Page**: Naruto and Kuina both are facing away from each other. Kuina has strings attached to her by Doflamingo, who's above them; and strings attached to Naruto's back. To the left of this, Vegapunk tinkers with some robots. To the right, Sasori sits in the middle of a field of broken puppets.

* * *

**The Fallen Mini-Arc**(Out of sheer stupidity, I forgot to include last chapter's mini-arc, going to add that now.)

Her mission fell apart. She thought as her burnt body dropped to the ground. She was no match for the blonde Akatsuki.

But a she feel being picked up and carried away. Was it another ROOT member? No. They never send reinforcements. Finally, the pain lessened and she was able to feel sand carrying her. She could think no longer as the blackness overtook her.

* * *

**Doflamingo's Grand Base - Throne Room**

"NOOO OOOO OOOO OOOO OOOO OOOO!"

His scream filled the room. Panting, he looked at Kuina. Nothing happened. She was okay. He looked at Doflamingo's hand to see that he didn't press the button. The man laughed.

"That would have been funny if I had pressed the button, right?" He only grinned at the sheer hate that Naruto was glaring at him with. "What! You'd rather I killed her? Tempting, but I got another brilliant idea."

In one second, Naruto was being constrained by Doflamingo; in another second he is flying above Kuina; in a third second, he was smashed against the wall. Groaning, he stood up and sees Doflamingo behind right behind Kuina. Grinning like a kid in a candy store, Doflamingo said, "My idea is instead of killing one of you to destroy another. I think that the two of you fighting each other would be a brilliant sport."

Naruto and Kuina widened their eyes as they looked at each other. "What..." Naruto inhales a sharp breath. "...makes you think that I would fight my friend?"

That brought a suprise to Kuina. 'Me? A friend? He thinks of me as his friend? Do I...' She thought about it for a second, and smiled at him. 'Yes. I'd gladly call him a friend.'

Doflamingo only looked up at the ceiling. "What did you say? Do you not remember a second ago that with a mere press of a button..." His grin turned feral. "...she will suffer dearly?"

Naruto's eyes grew cold. The older blonde patted Kuina's head. "Think of the bright side. If you give enough laughs and blood, she goes free and I will issue you a collar since you broke that other one." He then vanished and sat in his throne. "So what are you waiting for!"

Doflamingo put his hand on his chin. "Let's start the bloodshed, fufufufufu."

* * *

**The Blue - Vegapunk Dome**

"AAAHHH! Those missiles are gonna kill us!" Chopper screamed as he hid in front of Franky.

Franky grabbed the fur. "Grr. Get off me racoon-bro!" He pointed his arm at the missiles. "_**Coup de Vent**_!"

The missiles were destroyed by the attack. Robin turned to Franky. "Shouldn't you be exhausted. You did use two colas, right?"

Franky smirked at the woman. "True." He opened his abs and there was about five colas left. "But I got plenty more due to that man right there." He pointed at Vegapunk.

"Ehh? Because of him?" Chopper asked, rubbing his nose.

The blue-haired man only looked at the robot. "That's right. I went to one of his old bases. It was a haven for engineers and scientists. Schematics were everywhere. I happened to use some of them to upgrade my Franky Schematics!"

Chopper had stars in his eyes. "Really? I wanna see!"

Franky gladly oblige. He was about to show his new move, until a orange, white blur past him. It was revealed to be Hancock as she runs towards Infinity's ship-like feet and kicks it. She managed to bring the metal behemoth on one knee.

"Oy!" Franky got pissed as his limelight was stolen.

Hancock glared at him and turned her sight on Robin. "You! Get me on this thing's head!"

Robin merely sighed as she mutters, "_**Branch Fleur**_."

Hands popped out of the monsters leg, trailing up to it's head. Hancock climbed up by jumping and flipping, making Franky mutter, "Showoff."

Just as Hancock reashed the glass wall of the room and was about to kick it, the machine swiftly grabbed her.

"Hancock!" Chopper yelled.

Franky smirked. "Now it's my turn!" His but increased tenfold. "_**Coup de Boo**_!"

He skyrocketed to the hand that is squeezing Hancock. Landing on top of the arm he points his arms at the robots arm. "_**SUPA**_..." His blue star tatto flashed. "_**VENT**_!"

The arm broke off, decreasing the pressure on Hancock. He landed gracefully on the floor, but Franky belly flopped. The Strawhat carpenter smirked at Vegapunk. "What now, punk!"

He can only watch as Infinities foot raised up. Vegapunk smiled grimly. "_**Two**_."

Sharp, shiny spikes came out of the foot. Franky's eyes widened. "Oh shit..."

Chopper screamed. "AAAAGH! It's going to kill them!"

Robin looked mildly distressed.

Hancock narrowed her eyes.

The foot came down. Hancock went on the move she grabbed Franky and got out of the way, just as the spikes crashed into the ground. Her eyes widened when she saw tubes coming out from the sides of the foot. She turned her head to Robin. "Your turn!"

Robin nodded as she created a rope of hands grabbing onto each member and lifting them up. "_**Escalating Fleur**_!"

Right after they were lifted, the tubes shot out mini-cannonballs.

Chopper turned to Robin. "Robin! Can you swing me to the head?"

Robin smiled at him and nodded. "Do you best, Chopper-san." She made the arm-rope carrying Chopper swing to fly at Infinity. The reindeer took out a Rumble Ball and ate it. 'That's my second one, so this might get bumpy!' "_**Horn Point**_!"

Instead of Horn Point, he turned into a furry ball, which made Hancock squeal at the sight of him. The ball bounced off the glass and head straight towards the rook of the dome. A couple of hands sprouted on the roof and threw the furry ball to Infinity.

'Thank you, Robin.' Chopper thought as he tried switching to Horn Point again. This time, he got Arm Point.

Chopper was happy this time. "Yes!" He focused his power into his arms and smashed them on the glass wall. "_**Kokutei Cross**_!"

As he fell, he was caught again by Robin's hands. He looked up to see that he only made a crack on the glass.

"Damn it! All we need to do is get in that glass and knock out that punk!" Franky turned to Robin. "Why don't you use your hands and break his back?"

She shrugged. "I tried, but he seems to have something blocking my powers in that room. He must have a Devil-fruit nullifier in that room."

Franky cursed. "Damn!" He turned back to the Infinity. He sees that Chopper reverted back to his Brain Point. "Double damn! Now he can't crack the glass again, unless..."

He remembered the Monster Point from Enies Lobby. He shook his head. "If that happens then we'll deal with another monster."

But then he smirked. "Guess it's my turn. With some new upgrades!" He put his hands up in the air. "_**Supa Rocket**_!"

Out his heels, came out two cups. Then, fire erupted from the cups and he was flying. Chopper had his mouth agape. "Su-su-" Stars appeared in his eyes. "SUGOI!"

Franky smirked at all the attention he was getting. But the smirk disappeared as he felt extra weight suddenly on him. He looked down and his eyes went out of his head. "What the hell are you doing!"

Hancock was with him in the air, grabbing hold of his leg. She glared at him. "Shut up, fool." She pointed at Infinity. "Just get me up there."

Franky scratched his hair. "About that...the thing about Supa Rocket is...I can only fly up."

That made Hancock mirror Franky's earlier expression. "What! So how do you get down!"

_Bick! Bick! Boosch_! "That's how." "AAAAAAGH!"

Both Hancock and Franky were both falling down. Chopper used his Heavy Point to catch Hancock while Franky fell on his head. As Hancock got off of Chopper, Infinty raised it's remaing arm at them. The fingers retracted and the hand looks like a giant gun. Light energy started to form inside the gun.

"Shit..." Franky had his sunglasses on his forehead. "How are going to avoid this?"

In the comfort of Infinity's head, Vegapunk only mutters,

"_**Three**_."

* * *

**Doflamingo's Grand Base - Splinter Yard**

'My, my. They're about halfway through my puppets. Impressive for these two.'

Sasori analyzed from on top of Hiruko. 'Mugiwara is brash and straightforward, yet completely unpredictable with his rubber powers. The other one is smarter, more experienced and the ability to turn smoke is fascinating.'

He sent five shinobi at Mugiwara and seven shinobi at Smoker. Luffy punched two puppets in the face and jumped backwards to avoid a fireball. He then stretched his arms back and smashed them into a Hyuuga puppet. Then, he raised his leg up in the air and crashed it down, destroying several more puppets in the process.

Smoker instantly destroyed the seven puppets in several strikes of his jutte. Then, he swerved through his army of puppets and headed straight towards him.

'Finally.' Sasori thought as he jumped back off Hiruko, which turned around and used it's scorpion tail to slash Smoker in half. But the man splitted into two clouds. Sasori just slid under Hiruko and made it stand up, revealing it's torso to have two columns of pincers. The puppet jumped forward to catch Smoker, but the man dispersed like a fog.

Meanwhile, Luffy was destroying plenty of puppets and was about to finish the remaining five. "_**Gomu Gomu no Gatling**_!" He sent his barrage of fist. Only two survived by jumping high in the air.

Both of them looked different from the others. One was a female with a white cloak and has a fan as a weapon(Temari), while another was a male and has a black coat which has cat ears on it's head(Kankurou). Both look realistic among the others.

Luffy blinked at the two as he saw that Sasori was too occupied with Smoker to control these two. His eyes widened. "No way..." He pointed at the puppets. "You guys are Zombie puppets!"

The two puppets looked at each other. The black one shrugged. Temari used it's fan and created a huge gust of wind at Luffy.

The rubber captian merely inflated into a baloon and floated away. As the wind died down, he reverted back to normal and sent a fist back. "_**Gomu Gomu no Pistol**_!"

He stretched the fist forward at the Temari. Kankurou blocked the fist as it's mouth opened revealing a tongue-knife. Luffy's fist punched the black coat puppet, but blood spurted out his fist as he got wounded in the process. For a second, Luffy thought he saw a horrified look on the white cloak's face, but shrugged it off. He later had to put his arms up to prepare against a bigger gust of wind.

Meanwhile, just as Smoker was about to cover Hiruko in smoke, he was blown away by the gust. From under Sasori's armor, he looked at Temari who caused the wind. 'Interesting. I believe that one was from Suna, back when me and Deidera assaulted it. I wonder what he's up to now, now that I'm "dead"'

He raised his arm and controlled the puppet back to his location. He stared at Luffy who was wiping his hat and running at him. The boy put both his feet together and stretched them. "_**Gomu Gomu no Yari**_!"

Sasori got out of Hiruko and the puppet took the full brunt of the attack. He looked to the side and controlled his female puppet to keep blowing away Smoker. He used his other hand to control Hiruko to fight Luffy.

"_**Gomu Gomu no**_..." Luffy stretched his leg back and sent his foor foward to Hiruko. "_**Stamp**_!"

Hiruko took the blow with minimal damage as it turned around, so that the mask on it guarded it. Then, the scorpion tail tried to wrap itself around Luffy's leg, but it stretched back to its owner. Luffy ran forward and yelled as he unleashed a myriad of punches, "_**Gomu Gomu no**_...!"

His punches proved futile, but he still kept on going. Sasori smirked at the worthless guts the kid has got, but he frowned as he saw what the kid was trying to do. He motion for Hiruko to turn it's head in a 180 spin to face Luffy. It opened it's mouth and out shot poisoned needles. Luffy stopped his punches and bended backwards to avoid the needles. After the attack stopped, he grabbed the ground and used both his feet to strike the place he punched at. "..._**Catapult**_!"

The force made Hiruko's mask crack and break and made it fly in the air. Luffy twisted his body and inhaled air, then exhaled it, which made him soar to Hiruko. "_**Gomu Gomu no**_..." He stretched both his fists back. As he spins rapidly, he stretches his fists back and sends them back to Hiruko, causing a massive explosion on the area he attacked. "..._**Tornado**_!"

Sasori frowned as one of his favorite puppets were destroyed. He looked to where Smoker and Temari fought and suprisingly the puppet was holding out well. The puppet kept sending gusts to blow away Smoker. Since Smoker can turn into smoke, he can't defend himself against the wind.

Seeing that problem taken care of, Sasori turned to his other nuisance, who landed on his feet. Luffy dusted himself and turned to Sasori. He took a fighting stance. "All right puppy-teme! Tell me where Naruto is!"

Sasori tilted his head just a little. 'All this time, he wanted to know where his friend was? Admirable...but foolish.' He took out a scroll and out popped another puppet. This one wearing a large brown cloak and has spiky black hair(Kazekage) "If you want to find your friend..." He then used four strings that connected to each of the Architects of the Apocalypse statues. All four horsemen came riding at his call and surrounded him. Lukffy stood agape at the puppets with his jaw on the ground.

"...then you'll have to get through them."

Luffy blinked as he saw five puppets by the puppeteer. Four of them were on horseback and looked medieval, while the fifth new one looks like ninja.

Glaring at them, he nodded. "Yosh!" He smirked as he prepared himself. "I will get through! Just you wait, puppy-teme!" He popped his knuckles. "Just you wait..."

"NARUTO!"

* * *

**Doflamingo's Grand Base - Throne Room**

He stared at her. He never wanted this. He wanted to free her, not kill her! But now...he closed his eyes and opened them.

She stared at him. Her mind is still in pieces at what's going on. She didn't know what was going on. First, is being captured. Then, a boy using her sword for the wrong reasons. And now...she has to fight him to save her own life.

Both Naruto and Kuina were interrupted of their distressed thoughts by the one whosed those thoughts to be distressed. "What the hell is this! Come on, fight each other! You're both good at that, right?"

Doflamingo inwardly laughed and outwardly cackled. This is getting too good! He knew that these two had feelings for each other. He may be an evil bastard, but knowing such pure intentions is good for crushing them down. He was mischievious, but he was damn smart. His life has been a rollercoaster of fun. Controlling people in anyway possible was so much fun!

He got out of his own musings and brought out the controller for Kuina's collar. "You know what I can do with thiiiis!" He singsonged from the comfort of his throne.

Naruto gritted his teeth. It was either fighting his friend, or her being killed. He chose the best option.

Running at a fast speed toward the suprised girl, he raised a finger. Mentally, he was thinking, 'Dodge! Dodge! Dodge!'

He felt greatly relieved when she did so, rolling out of the way. Naruto turned to her and Kuina stood up. In her hands, is True Justice.

Naruto looked into her eyes and nodded. Kuina took a deep breath, and charged as well. She used True Justice and tried to slash Naruto on the chest, but he dodged and aimed a kick at her back. The girl however turned around and stabbed him lightly in the gut, which Doflamingo took notice but didn't say anything.

Naruto merely used Geppou to fly back and used a Rankakyu. Kuina used her sword and slashed it in half. Getting over his shock, he used another Geppou to fly to her, she sidestepped and could've cut him, but didn't. That was when someone had enough.

"Hey!" Both distraught fighters turned at Doflamingo, who had an angry look on his face. "I said I want blood didn't I? That means you both kill each other, or I kill you."

With dread in their hearts, both pirate and marine turned to each other. "Kuina." Naruto said, his eyes pleading. "Come at me with everything you got. If you don't, you'll die."

He then got a shocked look as the girl shook her head. "No. I won't kill you." She dropped True Justice.

Naruto didn't understand. This is her life, they're talking about. "But...why not!" He didn't want his friend to die.

Kuina smiled and he felt really strange. He felt a warmth in his chest. That warmth intensified as she said to him, "Because you are my friend."

That made his eyes widened. Herehe was, not wanting her to die for his life, and this girl doesn't want vice-versa. 'She thinks of me as her friend. Even after all I did to her? But...'

"Why..." He mutters. He looks into her eyes with his disbelieving ones. "Why don't you kill me! Your own life is in danger! All you have to do save your own life..." His vision turns blurry. "...is to take my own worthless o-"

_Slap!_

Naruto was shocked by her action. It was the second time she slapped him. This time, it was the other cheek, he noted.

"Don't...ever...consider yourself worthless! What you have done for me, your crew, your CP9...I have to say you are one of the best damn friend anyone can ever have! You are one of the best friends I can ever have! You are..." She breathed in what she believed her final breath. "...a true nakama."

That strung a chord in Naruto's heart. His jaw lowered slightly, his eyes widened just a margin, his vision started to fuzz. And that's when he smiled. Not any smile. But a perfect one.

At that moment, he felt something strange in his chest. he was confused. Way too confused. 'Is this love?' He asked himself.

He shook his head. 'Nah. Feels too painful.' Naruto looked down and True Justice inside his chest and probably out his back. He looked up and saw Kuina's shcoked face. "N-Naruto?"

Her answer was blood coming out of his mouth. Her expression grew frantic. "Naruto!" She blinked away tears. "I'm sorry! It's not me, Naruto! It's-"

She was interrupted by a finger on her mouth. "Shh...ow" Naruto smiled at her worried face. "I know..." He winced. "I know..."

Walking back, and with a squelch, he got out of the sword. Laying a hand on his wound, he gasped out. "Dooo..." Red chakra bubbled around his wound healing it. Naruto's eyes opened and revealed crimson-slitted eyes. He then smirked as he heard his name in the distance.

Taking a page from Luffy, he roared out,

"DOOOOOO FLAAAAA MIIIIIIIIN GOOOOOOOO!"

Doflamingo smirked. Only raising the remote to Kuina's collar. Sitting back on his throne, he laughed. As he sees the red hot chakra fist coming his way, he presses the button.

* * *

**The Blue - Vegapunk Dome**

"ROOO OOOO OOOO AAAAA AAAA AAAA AARRR RRRR!

An earthshattering roar thundered in everyone's ears. Everyone's eyes then opened to the sight before them. Chopper, in monster form, was pushed back towards the other side of the dome. But not before taking Infinity's arm in the process. The giant robot toppled down creating huge smoke.

Franky grinned as he pumped his fist onto his hand. "YEAH! Go Yeti! That's the end of that fake-bot!" Then he smacked his forehead. "Ah shit!"

Hancock turned to face him. "What is it?"

The blue-haired man groaned. "Now that we taken care of this guy, well have to beat Chopper now!"

"Who said we're done?" Came the monotone voice from the smoke area. Everyone turned to the voice as the smoke cleared.

Out came Dr. Vegapunk in a navy blue robotic suit. There is a silver mettalic V on the heart of the suit. Little wires connecting from his left arm to his robotic eye. Also, they were holes on the jaw, neck, and each shoulder, arm, hands, and feet of his bodysuit. "You defeated Cerberus and brought down Infinity. I'm more impressed of you all than disappointed in my creations." That statement angered Franky..

"Nani! Aren't you supposed to love your creations. How can you be disappointed in them! They almost killed us!" He yelled at the scientist.

The man only smiled without emotion. "They are only prototypes. Weren't fully finished. But now I introduce you to my first and best creation. Me. Or better yet..." He paused and closed his eyes in thought. "_Omegapunk_."

After that said, air geysered from the holes of his bodysuit. Getting in a stance, one side of his mouth went up. "Get ready." A shockwave went around him and disappeared just as he shot forward towards Franky.

Hancock interrupted the blow with a kick of her own. She was suprised as the suit didn't budge as she used Haki. Omegapunk only smiled. "I expected to face a Haki user. What did you think is coming out of these holes?"

Hancock onlt narrowed her eyes but was suprised again by a seeing a pair of hands sprouting out of Omegapunk's shoulders and grabbing the sides of his head. Robin was seen crossing her arms. "Now that you're out of that robot I guess it's my time to shine?" Not expecting an answer she shouted, "_**Dos Fleur: Snap**_!"

Just as she was about snap his neck, he grunted, releasing another wave of Haki, thus hitting her arms. Robin gasped at the pain and her arms disappeared. But her actions proved fruitful as it caused a distraction and led Hanocock to send a high kick at Omegapunk, sending him to the air. "_**Lashing Snake**_..." She jumped and with the help of Robin, she neared Omegapunk. That was when she sent her snake as crashed the poor thing against the scientist. "_**Whip**_!"

The scientist didn't go back nor go down. Instead, he went up! And that was because there was a giant propeller on his back that made him fly along with the holes on his feet. Then, he charged some Haki into his back and skyrocked to Hancock and then used his left arm to crash into her stomach, sending her to the floor. Franky tried to catch her but ended up crashing along with her. Instead, they were safely caught by a web of Robins hands.

As Franky and Hancock got up, they looked up to see Omegapunk looking down on the them. He simply raised his palm and there was another, bigger hole. Omegapunk closed his eyes and said, "_**Omega Buster**_!"

Franky smirked as he upened his hand and said, "Guess it's my turn! _**Coup de Vent**_!"

Both Haki and Cola Power collided and Haki looked like it was winning. But Franky drank his last cola and now his Power matched Haki. Then, Omegapunk looked up and his eyes widened as he released his Haki, the Cola Power knocking him away.

Franky clenched his fist in victory. "Yeah got him! See that, ladies!" Hearing nothing he raised an eyebrow and turned. "Ladies...oh..."

Instead of the two femme fatales, there was a huge pillar of fur. Looking up, Franky found out it was Monster Chopper's leg. It roared as it raised its hand and brought it down on an unmoving Franky, stunned by the sheer power by the roar.

And all hell came down in the form of a monsters hand.

BOOOOOM!

Franky was shocked at what he saw. "What the hell! Clay!"

Robin widened her eyes at the new arrival. "Mr. 3!"

The man smirked as his clay almost held the monsters hand off. He even started to sweat himself. "H-hey guys. Glad to see me?"

"No." Everyone said.

"Oh come on!" He turned angrily at Franky. "Hey! Can't you atleast give me some respect! I saved your life!"

The cyborg just flipped him off and moonwalked away from the clay dome he was in. "No."

Mr. 3 grunted and raised his head up. "Hmph, see if I save you anymore." He then let go of his clay and rolled out of the way. Looking up to see the monsters head, he raised an eyebrow. "You know...this monster looks familiar..."

He was smacked in the back of the head by Franky. "It's the gorrilla, you dumbass! Can't you see the pink hat!"

Mr. 3 rubbed his head and glared at Franky as lightning sparked between them. His hair also took shape of a lightning bolt. A shadow loomed over them and they both looked up to see Monster Choppers mouth ready to swallow.

"AHHHHHHH!" "_**Doru Doru Jail**_!"

Mr. 3 made clay bars in the Monsters mouth. He turned to Franky. "Hey, Bluejam! You got a lethal weapon so we can shoot it in this guys mouth!"

His answer was a glare. "Hell no! I'm not shooting my bro! Teme!"

Mr. 3 only sighed as he turned back at the monster, mere inches from swallowing them. Then, Monster Chopper raised both his hands and crashed down on Mr. 3 and Franky. Two walls of hands appeared and pushed away both Franky and Mr. 3 in opposite directions, and out of harms way.

Then, Omegapunk jumped on the Monsters hands and leaped from there. The holes in his right arm geysered and then he sent his arm forward. "_**Omega Cannon**_!"

This forced Monster Chopper back and holding its nose. As Omegapunk landed on the ground, he jumped up in a burst of Haki as he reached the roof to avoid the incoming punch from Hancock. As he floats in the air, he raises an eyebrow at Mr. 3, who is now creating a a clay pathway to Omegapunk. He sees Franky going up the path and decided to humor the cyborg.

He stepped on the other end of the clay path and went straight toward the blue-haired cyborg. He sidestepped to avoid the mans hand-chain. "_**Strong Right**_!"

Omegapunk applied pressure into both his legs and shot forward. "_**Omega Rocket**_!" He flew towards Franky and then applied pressure to all his holes, making him spin. "_**Omega Twister**_!"

He crashed into Franky and the cyborg felt his stomach cracking. Omegapunk stopped his assault and drew back his arm. "_**Omega**_." He crashed it forward. "_**Cannon**_!"

"_**Doru Doru Shield**_!"

A clay shield appeared in front of Frankys stomach. It recieved only half of the damage before cracking away, Franky's stomach taking the other half of the damage and cracked open, revealing his Cola storage.

Just as Omegapunk was going to destroy the Cola, he was sent crashing down by Hancocks heel from above. He looked up as he crashed down to see a ladder of hands to go above him. 'Very clever.' He thought. 'Though with insolence on my part.'

As he fell on the ground, he sees Monster Chopper glaring at him with it's pupiless eyes. It raised it's foot and it came down with the intent to kill. Omegapunk-no, Fadon, closed his eyes. He could've resigned to his fate. To die. All alone, with no one to remember him.

_..._

_"Fadon..." The young man turned to a red haired man. The red-haired man was in bed-rest. The Ohara incident left him weak and it also mentally damaged him somewhat._

_"Yes, Kojiro?" He asked his captian. The one who he would follow to the end of the world. The one to live throught it all and become the top. The one who become Pirate Ki-_

_"I'm disbanding Synergy."_

_..._

Fadon-no, Omegapunk opened his eyes. He didn't know why. But that memory. It gave him strength. He was the only one to find strength in despair. He stood up with his hands in the air. Unleashing all his Haki, he stopped Monster Choppers foot from crushing him. Using all his power, he pushed Monster Chopper away, making him fall down, tumbling to the water rivers that carried the crew. This made the Monster shrink into regular, small Chopper.

"Holy shit!" Franky's eyes almost popped out of his sockets.

Omegapunk panted. All his Haki stores were wasted away. 'Not yet. My death...won't be by another's hand. Feet in this case.' He smiled to himself at the humor in this.

Looking at everyone before him, he smiled solemnly. "You know...I never wanted to fight you all. But I was sick of betraying everyone. I promised myself that if I ever betrayed anyone ever again, I would die. So I just followed Doflamingos orders to the tip. But I betrayed him. So go on. Save Naruto. I'm just going to sit here and...go out with a little...bang."

But everyone knew that bang won't be so little. They just left to go to Doflamingo's castle. But before that, Franky yelled, "Oh shit, shit shit shit shit..." as he ran towards a drowning Chopper and rescued him. Walking back with the reindeer over his shoulder, he muttered, "Sorry..."

Omegapunk/Vegapunk/Fadon chuckled as he walked beside Infinity. Turning the V upside down, it revealed a small little button. Pushing it, he gave a huge breath of relief and looked towards the sky. Infinity's stomach opened to reveal a countdown of 10 seconds. 'Well...this is it, I guess...goodbye, everyone. Kojiro, sorry for abandoning you. Naruto...ha...sorry for betraying you. I guess...it's better if I just go away."

As he finished his words, the counter on Infinity turned to zero. The giant robot shined so bright it could blind one in an instant. Fadon sighed as he sat down and closed his eyes as the light engulfed him.

* * *

**Doflamingo's Grand Base - Splinter Yard**

Luffy blinked as he saw five puppets by the puppeteer. Four of them were on horseback and looked medieval, while the fifth new one looks like ninja.

Glaring at them, he nodded. "Yosh!" He smirked as he prepared himself. "I will get through! You'll see, puppy-teme!" He popped his knuckles and ran straight towards the puppets.

The Barbarion horsemen used his axe-and-chain to throw it at Luffy. The rubber-boy dodged it easily. But the Warrior pulled the chain, wrapping it around Luffy's leg. "Nani!" Luffy shouted in suprise.

The Rogue horsemen pulled the string of his bow, and shot out a wooden arrow with a sharp point at Luffy. The arrow went inside Luffys stomach, but now out his back.

That was when the Warrior horseman galloped to Luffy, intent on taking his head off with it's broadsword. But Luffy breathed in a ton of air through and his body became bigger and fatter. "_**Gomu Gomu no Fuusen**_!" Then he twisted himself and that was when the arrow in his stomach tremble and the it shot out right to the Warrior, smacking it off it's wooden horse.

After that, Luffy blew out the air, sending him to the sky and dragging the Barbarian with him in the air. Luffy then put his finger in his mouth and blew into it. "_**Gear Third**_!"

His arm as big as a train cart, he made his feet bigger and broke the chain the Barbarian had on him. The Barbarian fell to the ground and then was crushed by Luffy's gigantic feet. "_**Gigant Stamp**_!"

Luffy then made his arm bigger and sent it toward the group of puppets. "_**Gigant Pistol**_!"

The Roman used it's horse to run around the arm, while the Kazekage used it's Iron Sand to leap above the giant arm. The Rogue was unlucky as it crashed into the barbarians horse and in turn were crushed by the arm.

The Warrior finally got up and brought out it's broadsword and went to slash Luffy in the back. But Luffy anticapated the move and brought power to his abdomen, making himself bigger. He then brought his now gigantic arm down on the Warrior crushing into to many peices. "_**Gigant Hammer**_!"

Then, he felt another pain and saw it was a javelin in ribs. When the Roman ran to get it, Luffy brought pressure to his hands and clapped them with the Roman in the middle. "_**Gigant Clap**_!"

Unfortunately, it was right then and there, Luffy shrunk to Mini-Luffy. Stepping back, he collided with something, and turned around to see the Kazekage there.

"Eep!"

During that fight, Smoke was having trouble with the Temari puppet as it kept sending wind blasts at him. He tried to see if there ws anyway to use his smoke to get to her, but then he realized that the smoke wasn't his only weapon. Looking at his jutte, he threw it at Temari, but the puppet only blasted it back to him. Smacking into him, the jutte made Smoker back to normal and was only blown back by a foot instead of a yard.

'I see. The wind blows me away and the jutte if I'm in my smoke form. But if I was normal, I could reach her.' With that thought in mind bit on the Seastone part of the sword, and drudged through the puppets wind blast. He finally got to the puppet and brought his jutte down to collide with its face. Seeing as that puppet down, Smoker sighed as he was covered in cuts. "Tch. Shitty puppets. She blew my cigars away."

Looking to where Luffy is, he sees that the boy now looks like a toddler. "What the hell?" Then he sees the Kazekage puppet bringing out its Iron Sand to choke Luffy. "Shit!"

Smoker turned into...well, smoke, and flew to save Luffy. But Sasori got in his way and used a dirty and ragged Akatsuki cloak to block the smoke and wrapping it around it. "Hmph. Sorry. But your rubber friend is dead. Don't worry. You two will become a brand new design of art."

As the Kazekage covered Mini-Luffy with Iron Sand, it then started to crush him with the sand. "Gah!" Luffy was now swallowing sand and worse he could feel himself getting bigger and was going to get crushed more like jelly.

But one thing saved him that day. It would be the worst and best thing that Luffy can ever think of that day. And that was more sand.

Literally, more sand came and got a regular-sized Luffy out of the Iron Sand. Luffy blinked as he stared at the Kazekage. "Eh? You saved me? Thanks, teme!"

But then he heard a voice behind him. "It wasn't him you blithering idot. It was me." Luffy turned around to see regular sand forming Crocodile.

"NANI! What the hell are you doing here!" Luffy then got stars in his eyes. "Are you going to save Naruto too!"

That earned him an appalled glare. "What! Like I give a shit about a guy I didn't even see. I'm here for One Piece, and this fight is in my way" That earned him an eiriely calm Luffy. "What? I thought your panties would be up your ass, making your screams so damn high-pitched to yell at me."

"Um...only I can be Pirate King." Luffy deadpanned.

Crocodile raised an eyebrow. "Says who?"

Luffy grinned. "Me! Heeheehee!"

His response was sand in his eyes, making him cry. Crocodile just looked at the Kazekage. "So. You think your fancy metal sand can defeat mine?" No response. "Nani? Say that one more time?" No response. "Tch. Nice words. I'll make you eat them. _**Desert Wave**_!"

He waved his arm in a grand fashion, making a wave of sand to crash into the Kazekage. The Kazekage made a pillar of Iron Sand beneath it and raised the pillar so he could be above the wave. It then created an upside down iron pyramyid and sent the tip of it to Crocodile. But Crocodile raised his hand, which scattered, making a gigantic castle of sand. "_**Sand Castle**_!"

The pyramid smashed through the sand, but Crocodile and Luffy were nowhere to be found. The Kazekage saw a rectangle shadow on the ground and looked up to see Crocodile and Luffy on a sand carpet.

"Oy, Crocodile! I need to fight puppy-teme! That guy over there! That way we can get to Naruto!" Luffy grinned.

"Shitstain. I don't give a fuck about a random nobody, got it?" He was getting tired of being said as a hero.

"I see. You just want to save him to get him to be your nakama!"

"Fuck it. _**Desert Cannon**_!" Making a sand cannon around Luffy, he viciously kick the backside, making Luffy fly towards Sasori.

"Wheeeeeeeeeee!"

Crocodile beathed out a sigh. "I really want to kill that kid." He turned to the Kazekage puppet. "Well...looks like you'll do."

Crocodile turned his carpet around and flew towards the Kazekage. The puppet formed iron bars and threw them at the sand man. Each one of them missed except one, which made Crocodile almost lose balance. "So I _can_ be hurt by the sand. Damn."

Nearing the Kazekage, Crocodile swiped his hook at him. But the Kazekage used a scythe from its left arm to block the hook. Crocodile used his other arm to create a sand sword and tried to stab the puppet. "_**Desert Hole**_!"

But the puppet countered with a shield the size of the tip of Crocodiles sand sword. Then, it transformed into a iron brick and the Kazekage smashed it against the Shichibukai's face.

Crocodile fell to the ground, but he quickly made a tornado to land on. After making the tornado rise, it disappated, making his skyrocket to the Kazekage. As sped past the puppet and was now seen in the middle of the sun. He then formed a lot of sand and made it to block the sun.

"_**Desert Eclipse**_."

Crocodile threw the giant sand sphere at the puppet. The Kazekage created a long harpoon and threw it at the sphere. It went throught it and went towards Crocodile who dodged it with ease. The Kazekage then made an iron sand wall to block the sphere.

Crocodile smirked as he flew towards his own sphere and struck his hook inside. Chunks of the sphere fell to make a giant sand hook. Then Crocodile flipped it upwards and struck the hook under the wall, so that the tip would hit the Kazekage. He smirked as he heard the sound of wood breaking and see the Iron Sand disappating.

Landing before Sasori, Luffy raised his head, his strawhat showing his eyes. Smirking, he readied himself. "All right puppy-teme! Now it's just you and me!"

Sasori mirrored Luffy's smirk as he threw the Akatsuki cloak-bag behind him, ignoring the muffling. "So be it. May our fight be a wonderful masterpiece."

Throwing off his own cloak, he revealed his puppet body. Attached to him, are chords running from his back the ground. His arms have several attachments. A dagger on the wrist of his right arm and needle on his fingertips on his left hand. And on his forearms are two blades sticking out. And it turns out he has a tail like Hiruko, but unlike Hiruko, his tail his skinner and probably more faster.

"_**Puppet Style: Gatling Blade Jutsu**_!" Raising his right hand, the dagger sticking out his wrist shot out like a bullet, to which Luffy dodge. But another came out just as fast and soon there were about tens of them. Luffy dodged some, yet some did cut him.

Running at the boy, Sasori tried to strike him with his needles, but Luffy pumped and yelled, "_**Gomu Gomu no Ono**_!" Sasori dodged his leg and swiped his arm, shooting out his arm were several blades spinning like shuriken. Luffy ducked in mid-air and one went clean through his hat and his hair.

Landing right in front of Sasori, Luffy grapples him and yells, "_**Gomu Gomu no**_..." He stretched his head back, and sent it straightforward. "_**Kane**_!"

Crashing his head into Sasoris, the latter's forehead was shattered upon impact. But then, Sasoris stomach opened. Luffy's eyes widened as six blades went throught his rib section. Blood came out his mouth and on Sasoris's wide-eyed face. Luffy gritted his teeth as he tried getting out but to no avail. "Get off me!"

Sasori smirked, making him look sadistic. "Sorry. But this is one of the few touches upon our masterpiece."

Luffy glared at him. "We if I can't get off, then you'll have to! _**Gomu Gomu no**_..." Stretching back his arms, he smashed them on Sasoris chest. "_**Bazooka**_!" But Sasori dodges the blow by retracting the chords and himself to where he was before.

Luffy frowned but decided to end this now. "Naruto needs me. my nakame needs me. And if I'm going to save them, I WILL BEAT YOU!" Punching the ground, he yells,

"_**Gear...Second**_!"

Sasori looked on as Luffy turned red and had steam coming off of him. 'What is this? Is he some type of puppet too?'

Then Luffy vanished. Sasori looked suprised. "_**Sunshin**_?" His answer was getting blown away and getting half his face blown off. Using a pole to stop from rolling any further, he stared at Luffy who was in the same stance as before. "_**Jet Pistol**_." He said calmly.

Sasori realized that this was it for him. 'I have never met someone so brutish to art. Deidara is like a Nara to this kid. Yet, now I see...an art of its own.'

Detatching the chords of the ground, he raised his hand. The chord shot out past Luffy, who stayed in that one position. 'An art that is so unique.'

Yelling, he wrapped the chord around Luffys stomach and pulled the Strawhat captain to him. Opening his chest, he revealed hundreds of spikes. 'I'll think I'll call it...'

He didn't even see one fist out of the hundred that assaulted him.

'The art of Piracy.'

* * *

**Doflamingo's Grand Base - Throne Room**

She saw him charge towards Doflamingo and leaped at the man on his throne. Her eyes widened as Naruto reared back his fist and Doflamingo raises the remote to her collar. She could hear his laught as he pressed it. Naruto yelled,"NOOOO!"

He smashed Doflamingo through the the throne and wall behind him. Kuina was suprised as not only the section where the Shichibukai dropped, but the whole entire wall crumbled as well, revealing an entrance to a cave.

She then had a another thought. 'I'm still alive?' She looked down and saw her collar had fallen off. 'What happened?'

Looking up, she saw Naruto looking right at her. His expression was one of curiousity as he thought she would die. Then they heard straight up laughter from Doflamingo and turned to see him standing while holding his ribs. "Fuhahahahahahahahahaha!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes on the man. "Another joke, old man?"

The blond stopped his laughter as he smirked. "Not this time! The jokes on all of us! Fufufufu..." He dropped to his knees and yelled to the skies. "VEGAPUNK! You sly son of a bitch! Who knew you were such a fucking comedian! FuHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto and Kuina both thought he snapped. But the blonde was thinking about Vegapunk. 'Fadon? What does he...oh...he made the collars...so that means...' "Heh...stupid doctor..." He muttered.

Doflamingo grinned as he just leaned back. "Oh my...that was pure gold. Son of a..." He snickered. "Genius. Puts a smilie right on my face."

He leaned back up and jumped to stand. "All righty then..." He smiled and laughed cheerfully. "I'm pissed!"

Naruto looked at the crazed man and thought how in the hell is he his son. Doflamingo only smiled at him. "Oh sonny! Poppa needs to vent some fustrations!"

Doflamingo took off his pink-feathered coat and threw it to the side. He flicked his sunglasses of his face and crushed them. He raised his hand and connected a chakra string to Kuina. "Let's have son fun!" He forcefully brought Kuina to him and grabbed hold of her neck.

Naruto ran at them. "Kuina!"

The Shichibukai jumped back and made a one-hand seal. "_**Doton: Rock Wall Jutsu**_!" This made Naruto's eyes widened.

'He can do jutsus!' He gritted his teeth and hot his leg forward. "_**Reikkakyu**_!"

The move proved nothing as it only struck the wall that Doflamingo made to block the entrance. He can hear the mans laughter as Kuina screamed. "See later, Sonshine! I'm gonna be making a new heir tonight! FuHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"NOOOOO!" Naruto yelled as brought his fists upon the wall. He brought his finger back and did everything he could to bring the wall down.

"_**Shigan! Jougan! Reippou! Reikkakyu**_!" He stepped back and brought his hand out. Forming a chakra ball, he smashed it at the wall. "_**RASENGAN**_!"

Panting, he dropped to his knees. "Fuck..." He closed his eyes and pounded his fist on the ground "Fuck!"

Opening his eyes, he realized one thing to do. Running back to the throne, he grabbed True Justice that Kuina dropped and pointed at his chest. Closing his eyes, he brought the blade through his chest, slipping into unconciosness as his head smacked against the concrete floor.

* * *

A sudden end...TO THIS CHAPTER!

Well, next chapter will be the last chapter in the Naruto Rescue Arc, be ready for some father vs son action! Yeah!


	48. Strawhat:Father to Sun

**Chapter 48**: From Father to Sun

**Title Page**: There are two characters facing the screen in a vertical line in the middle. The shortest and in front, Naruto, is holding a stuffed flamingo in his hands with it burning to a crisp. Doflamingo is behinde him and holding a stuffed fox by some strings.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or One Piece, along with various other crossover elements I might have or will put in.

* * *

**The Fallen Mini-Arc**

The time has finally come. Well...it's been only a while, but the time has come!

He had to hold himself in check to stop giggling in joy. He couldn't do that. It's not in his character. Definitely not.

He looked at the huge barbaric man that roared with laughter as they are now by the mountainside. Smashing the wall open along with another muscled man, the whole group went inside, intent on finding the riches. But he...

...he was intent on finding a jewel so raw and perfect, he would have been drooling in anticapation, but it's just not in his character.

Definitely not.

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Opening his eyes, Naruto looked around and sighed in relief at the sight of the sewer. 'Good. I didn't kill myself.'

"...**close...enough**..."

His eyes widened as he heard the voice that hasn't been in his ears for a long time. He ran to the room where the Kyubi is. The first thing he noticed when he entered the room was that giant thorn was now in the bars. Behind the bars, he could see his tenant laying there. There was also a huge chakra pillar running though its midsection.

"Kyubi! What happened to you!" Naruto asked in worry. He had been wondering why the Kybui was silent nowadays.

The fox's crimson eyes looked at him. "**Justice**..."

Naruto widened his eyes. "I-I'm sorry! I wanted to come to ask for your power, I didn't mean-"

"**No...not you...never you...this**?" He indicated to the pillar. "**It's nothing...that**?" he indicated to the thorn. "**Is something...if it reaches me...I die**..."

The blonde cursed. "So what do we do? What can I do?"

The Kyubi closed it's eyes. "**Use my chakra...mix it with yours...for now**..." He grunted. "**Sorry...for not talking...a lot...on my mind**..."

Naruto closed his eyes. "**It's okay. A lot on...and in, my mind as well. But did yours have to do with that Itachi guy**?" No reply. "**I see. So what do I have to do to get our chakras mixed**?"

"**Destroy...the thorn**..." Kyubi sighed out.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Destroy it? Isn't it, like all powerful if it can kill you in my own mind to be exact?"

His answer was silence and snoring. "Great." He turned towards the thron and scratched his head. "So how am I going to get rid of you?"

He leaped at the thorn and with all his chakra form it around his fist. "Jougan!"

What could of destroyed a building, only made a scratch on the thorn as Naruto was blown back by the force of his chakra. Standing up, he begun to think. 'Ideas. Rasengan? No. Kami? No. Damn it. How can one destroy something that indestructible?'

Ding!

"That's it! With something even more indestructible!" Naruto nodded and went to work. He jumped on the thron and grabbed onto it. With a yell, he pushed the thorn forward towards the bars. He then reinforced his chakra on the bars to make a wall. When the thorn contacted the wall, it didn't even crack a little. The wall though, had a decent size hole. Naruto dropped on the ground and panted, using most of his mental strength to push the thorn.

"**Tch...pussy**." Kyubi's voice rang out. Chakra came out of the hole like a geyser and surrounded Naruto. "**Form your chakra and mix it with mine**."

Naruto did so and the two chakras formed an orb around him. That's when the orb exploded and revealed Naruto in a new way...nnnnnot really. "Kyubi, what the hell! Wheres my red hair! My tail! Hell, my whiskers still look like they've been lightly drawn!"

This made Kyubi chuckled. "**Fool. Too overdone...All you got...are red eyes...and red chakra...plus cool...transformations...so...shut**..." The snoring came back again. Then a pop was heard. "**Oh yeah...get this...sword...off me**..."

Naruto had the decency to grin. "Whoops...I'll get to that then!" He ran out to the hallway and somersaulted with red chakra consuming him.

...

Out in the real world, Naruto screamed out in pain in his chest. "**See...that's what you get...for doing something so...stupid**..."

The blonde only put his hands on his sword and that made his hand burn as well. With eye-popping pain, he slid the sword out of his body and laid it next to him. Sighing in relief, he took a deep breath and stood up. Still feeling hot, he looked at the the cave entrance and ran to it.

Showing his teeth, he clenched his fist back and sent it forward, a red chakra fist coming out and destroying the wall. "Kyugan!"

"**Tell me...is that my version of your jougan, or reigan**?"

'You're awfully healed up. Guess, and why do I feel hot?'

"**I heal quick, and guess**."

'I hate you.'

"**Love you too**."

Shaking his head, he went inside, intent on settling things once and for all.

* * *

**The Grand End**

"Ah! Let go of me you bastard!" Kuina yelled as she struggled against the older man's grip.

"Ha ha! Shut up! Keep talking-no shut up! Whatever makes you happy, Kuina-chan!" Doflamingo kept laughing as he dragged the girl further into the cave. They now reached a huge hollow room that has a eternal abyss at the bottom. Only a narrow path saves the two from a neverending fall. At the middle of the room, the path leads to a circular, wooden platform, which has the smiley face insignia on it.

As both of them reached the platform, the Shichibukai threw the girl to the edge of the platform. He then started pacing. "And now we wait..."

Kuina blinked as she stared at the man. "Wait? I thought you were going to kill me?"

Doflamingo laughed. "Kill you! Please." He gave a roar. "That's hilarious!" He walked up to the girl and grabbed her by the neck. Clenching his fist he pounded her stomach.

"Why kill you-" _Pound_ "-When I-" _Pound_ "-can have my-" _Pound_ "-fun with you!" He chuckled as the young marine coughed blood on his face. "You're a keeper." _Pound!_

He punched her in the face as he licked his lips. "Come on! Show me some love!" Kuina's vision started to blur.

Doflamingo then threw her to the other side of the platform. While she was in mid-air, she was suddenly caught still. It was Doflamingo's chakra string wrapping around her.

The man cackled as he pulled her to him. "Lets give you something to laugh about..." His eyes widened as something struck him in his chest. He grinned as blood poured down his chest. He turned to his right and muttered, "Sonshine..."

Naruto glared at him and retracted his finger, that was the size of a sword. Doflamingo swiftly turned around, despite his injury, and punched the boy in the face. But Naruto yelled before time, "_**Kyukkai!" **_

His chakra skin glowed like lava in a volcano. When the man's fist connected it, smoke flowed from the impact. Doflamingo grunted as he retracted his hand and then Naruto brought his fist back and yelled, "_**Kyugan**_!"

The Shichibukai yelled as he was blown back by the huge chakra fist. The fist brought him to the cave wall, bringing down some rocks.

Naruto deactivated his Kyukkai and jumped to grab Kuina. Her eyes were dreary as she closed her eyes. "Naru..." She couldn't say more as the world of consciousness drifted.

The blond landed and making a cross, he said, "_**Kage Bunshin**_." About ten appeared, giving her in one's arms, he said, "Take her back to Luffy, tell him to keep her safe."

The bunshin nodded and ran past him, but he took one last considerate look upon her. He closed his eyes as he clenched his fists.

"This is my fault you're here..." He muttered to himself.

He opened his eyes to see Doflamingo using a chakra string to pulls himself up from the abyss to the ceiling. "No...THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT!"

He roared as his bunshins charged the man. One jumped tried to punch him, but the man dropped rappeled down a little and grabbed the clones leg. Crushing it, he made the bunshin disappear.

Another bunshin yelled, "_**Kyukakyu**_!"

Out of it's leg, was a long, serrated chakra blade. It struck the chakra string making Doflamingo drop. But immediately, he threw another chakra string around a bunshins neck and pulled himself towards it. Passing it, he dispatched it with a lariat and flew towards the still original. But he was interrupted by a clone, who stood in front of its master, and made some handseals.

"_**Futon: Funneling Bullet**_!"

What came out its mouth was a long windy string, that would have pierced his heart, if he didn't just leaned his back so far back that it touched the ground. Doflamingo grabbed his back and stood up. "Ah! That's a keeper..." He grinned as the clone glared and charged him. "Hey! Ease up on the old guy, eh!"

He jumped and twirled right behind the clone and got on his knees with his hands in the air. "Ta-da!"

The clone poofed and in between Doflamingo's hands was a chakra string. The Shichibukai then twirled his chakra string and shot it forward to another clone making it poof.

The five clones looked at ach other and nodded. All yelled, "_**Soru**_!" And all appeared by the original.

Two clones charged and made a series of combos at the man, to which Doflamingo dodge and with two flicks each bunshin disappeared. He was then struck by two Kyugans, one to the face, the other to his crotch. Instead of flying away, he struck two strings into the platform and then flung them at the two clones.

The only and final clone breathed heavily and as he exhaled he made his charge, making Doflamingo laugh. The clone skidded and as his body tilted forward facing Doflamingo, he yelled, "_**Kyuppou**_!"

His whole body exhumed red chakra and his feet blew out fire as his whole body rocketed towards the Shichubukai. This move cause Doflamingo to only smirk and sidestep as the clone sailed pass him and hit the wall, destroying itself in the process.

"Honestly, sonshine, is that the best you can..." He turned just in time to be blinded by a red flash. His sunglasses broke by the power of the flash.

When the light subsided in his eyes, he sees a new form of his son, who now has a chakra skin on him. His skin is now tanner and from behind him, is a bony tail that is the color of a ruby. His hair now has red and black highlights. The white of his eyes are now a dark red, while his pupils is glowing light red.

The Shichibukai smirked at his son's transformation. "What is that?"

His response was a narrowing of the eyes and a whisper that reached him. "_**Rei Rei no Mi: Demon**_."

Doflamingo laughed as he pointed at his son. "Finally, you smartened up for once! You've embraced that you truly are the demon inside you!"

Naruto showed his fangs as he made a red swirling ball. "No..." He pointed the ball straight at Doflamingo and yelled, "I think of him as more of a father than you!"

"_**Demonic Kyugan..." **_The dark-red orb swriled around and glowed. Then, Naruto yelled as the ball turned into a beam that covered Doflamingo. "_**Rasengan**_!"

"FUHAHAHAHAHA!" Was all that was heard from the beam. Then, there was only silence that can be heard. "Fufufufu..."

The beam disappated, revealing Doflamingo covered in rock skin. But huge segments were charred off. He then held up a hand sign to make the skin fall. "_**Doton: Crust Layer."**_

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "How can you use jutsu?"

Doflamingo made some handseals, to which the other blond prepared for. "Remember when I said I was in the ninja land for an heir? Well, I looked for an opportunity to get stronger, so I went to Iwa and learned their jutsu. That's how I found out that the Fourth Hokage is a seal master. _**Doton: Meteorite**_...!"

Several rocks fell from the ceiling that would've dropped on Naruto, but the demonized ninja-assassin-pirate used his ruby tail to destroy them all. Then, the boy charged at the Shichibukai and was blown back by a boulder. "_**Masher**_!"

Doflamingo yelled as his hands were dirty from carrying the huge boulder. He ran towards the boulder and kicked through it, kicking Naruto in the process, sending the boy to the wall.. He then made handseals and cackled, "_**Doton: Stalagmite Sting**_!"

A stalagmite formed from the wall and pointed straight at the upcoming demon. Naruto then yelled, "_**Kyuru**_!"

Using a demonized version of Soru, Naruto teleported to where Doflamingo was and tried to stab him with the tail. Doflamingo dodged it and kicked the back of Naruto's knees to make him drop. Then, he connected a chakra string between two fingers and used it to choke his own flesh and blood. "I curse you, you know that? You, my own son, who never enjoys the stuff I do! Aren't father and son suppose to do some bonding and shit!"

Naruto only gritted his teeth and muttered, "Aren't fathers suppose to care for their child?"

That made Doflamingo tilt his head. "What's 'care'!"

His answer was a, "_**Demonic Kyukkai**_!" Earning him a flaming pillar covering Naruto, thus, covering himself as well.

"Shit!" Doflamingo yelled as the searing hot flames burned him and he rolled around, his hands in a flurry. "_**Doton: Rock Blanket**_!"

A trickle of dirt came upon Doflamingo and soon dirt covered him, making the flames go away. He then made a one-handed seal, "_**Doton: Blanket Whip**_!"

The dirt upon him formed in his hands like a twisted towel. He then tried to whip it against Naruto, but the boy grabbed his arm and punched Doflamingo in the gut. "Fuck!" The man cried out. Then, he quickly blew the dirt-towel, getting in Naruto's eyes. "Fuck!" The boy cried out.

As Naruto staggered back and tried to rub the dirt out his eyes, Doflamingo ran to him and sent an uppercut, making Naruto fly to the ceiling. But the ninja flipped and landed on the ceiling and yelled, "_**Demonic Kyuppou**_!"

The whole ceiling shuddered and Doflamingo raised an eyebrow. Frowning, he ran straight towards the entrance, but he was gripped on the head by Naruto as both went through the wooden platform and into the abyss below. Looking up, he sees Naruto's rage in his eyes. "There's no way I won't let you escape, father!"

Doflamingo smirked and yelled as he poked Naruto's eyes, flipped around him and used chakra strings to connect to each side of the walls, making Naruto the only one to plummet to the earth below. "Sorry my boy, but it looks like you're grounded! _**Doton: Stalagmapocalypse Jutsu**_!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the name and looked behind him to see stalagmites rising from the floor. Most of these has neon crystals connected to the tips.

With one big smile, Doflamingo's scream echoed across the whole cave, "JUST GIVE UP, SONSHINE!"

Naruto widened his eyes as the crystals were getting closer and closer to him. He gritted his teeth and made a red ball of chakra. "_**Kyusengan**_!"

Striking the ball against the crystal, he gasped as the crystal went through the ball and into his hand. Luckily, that crystal was stuck to the highest stalagmite, so he was hanging on for dear life. "God...damn...it..." He muttered. "What's... happening...to me?"

"**The crystals...they have somthing to do with it**."

'No shit...sherlock.'

"**Hmph, at least the tables have turned**."

'Fuck...you...'

"I should just give up..." Naruto closed his eyes and was about to slip off, when a voice opened his eyes. "Don't give up..."

He looked around, but couldn't see anyone except him and Doflamingo. "Just...don't..."

Naruto finally recognized the voice as he looked up past Doflamingo. "I won't..." He let go of the stalagmite and yelled, "I WON'T EVER GIVE UP!"

Doflamingo smirked as the boy screamed and fell into the darkness. "Fare thee well, my son." Looking up, he cackled as he used the chakra strings to climb up the abyss. But soon he stopped his cackle as he heard a "_**Demonic Kyuppou**_!"

Looking down, he sees the whole darkness turned bright red and sees his son coming at him. Doing another one-handed seal, he yelled, "_**Doton: Gaia's Door**_!"

Two halves of the wall created a floor beneath him and protected him from Naruto's charge. Sighing in relief, he shouted at the floor. "Try again later, sonshine!"

But that relief was short-lived as the whole floor crumbled, revealing Naruto with a disappating Kyusengan. In his other hand, his whole arm glowed with red chakra. "_**Demonic..." **_Sending his fist forward, a Kyubi-shaped chakra formed and charged at Doflamingo. "_**Kyugan**_!"

He and the entire abyss was filled with Kyubi's chakra. Doflamingo couldn't scream as the chakra was filling his throat. His whole body seemed to be peeling off and on.

But all that stopped in a second.

As soon as the chakra disappeared, Naruto grabbed a smoking Doflamingo and both fell through the abyss once again. "That was for Konoha and Kyubi."

He then raised back his fist and yelled, "And this is for me and Kuina! _**Demonic Kyugan**_!"

He sent Doflamingo to the stalagmites below and watched unmercfully as the man burned and was gored by the tallest stalagmite. His blood now glowed on the crystals brightening the cave in a red hue. Naruto watched as Doflamingo did a one-hand seal and made the stalagmites shrink until only the crystals were left.

Even after being burned and stabbed, Doflamingo cackled. Naruto looked at him with an unemotional face. "What?" The dying man spat blood. His voice was coarse like the surface he was laying on. "No sympathy for your old man?"

Naruto shook his head. "I have none for a bastard who used his own son for his own goals. I only have one thing to say." He walked over to the Shichibukai and kneeled in front of him. The older blonde prepared for whatever the blonde was going to say.

"Thank you."

This made Doflamingo's eyes widened. "Nani?"

Even Naruto was suprised as to what he blurted out. He then smiled at his father. "Thank you for putting the Kyubi in me. Thank you for getting me in CP9. Thank you for getting me a power that no one else has. Thank you for having me meet all my friends and the strawhat crew. Thank you for reuniting us all. All the horrendous deeds you've done is why I'm letting you rot here. All the things you've done for me are the reasons why I'm letting you live."

Doflamingo was speechless. Only one person has said a good thing about him. The person who has done that was..."Your mother."

This suprised Naruto. "What?" Was Doflamingo about to insult his mother?

The older blonde smirked at getting the last hand. "You are as cold as your mother. She still lives, I think. I only know because I haven't killed her fu fu..." He hacked out some blood on his shirtless body, his clothes half-singed by Naruto's last attack. "And your compassion sickens even me. I'm proud of you, Sonshine."

Naruto didn't want that. Even though he felt lighter in a sense, he didn't want to hear these words from this man. Doflamingo smirked. "But I still want to kill you for burning my coat." That brought a glare in Naruto's eyes, but that only meant that he like those words. "I'm impressed. That's why...cough...in my final hour...I'll tell my first truth...the treasure One Piece... it's..."

An explosion occured behind Doflamingo, sending the man into Naruto. Both slid to the other side of the trench and looked on as to what caused the smoke. When the smoke cleared, Doflamingo laughed and said the words that Naruto could only agree, just this time.

"Your so fucked."

* * *

**The Blue - Waterfilled Pond**

"Oh my god! That was scary!" Usopp cried out as he fell back on the solid pond. All five people who defeated Sentoumaru were now taking a break.

Sanji took out a cigarette and smoked it. "Tch. More annoying than scary. That asshole pissed me off on more than one occassion.

Nami put a hand under her chin. "Well now that we defeated him, how are going to get to the Grand Base?"

"Wait you want to go further! Let's just stay here! Besides, we can't really go anywhere, right?" Buggy explained.

"Maybe I can find Crocodile-sama and he can transport us there!" Bon Clay twirled.

"No...need."

All five turned to the voice.

There, at the edge of the cave, layed Sentoumaru. He is smoking black from Sanji's attack. He smirked as raised a teddy bear. He screamed out, "I'll send you there myself!" He snapped the neck of the teddy bear.

Buggy, Usopp, and Bon-chan got angry. "You bastard!" While Nami and Sanji looked confused as they thought at the same time. 'What's that going to do to us?'

They got their answer in the form of the pond below the group started to swirl.

"Nani! What the hell is this!" Usopp yelled as he and the rest of the group started to get sucked in the pond.

Nami widened her eyes. "Guys! I think we're getting...flushed!"

"NANI!"

The whole group yelled as they got in the middle. Sentoumaru himself laughed at their misfortune until he fell off the edge of the cave. "Oh shit!"

As he joined the group in the middle, he can only think about what come next and groaned.

"Oh..." That was when the pond exploded upwards sending the whole group flying to the sky. "SHIII IIIIII IIIIII IIIIT!"

* * *

**The Blue - Sappy Tree**

It was eariely silent in the humongous tree. The sunlight now shining down on this tragic scene. Tears dropped from the eyes of Ivankov.

"Oh Kuma. How I vish thing vere different." Iva closed his eyes. He looked down at the broken mess that was Kuma.

Standing up, he muttered, "Okay. I am veady."

Leaning against the tree, Zoro opened his eyes. He looked above too see Ace floating in the sky and Brooke dropping from the edge of the destroyed tree. He looked across to see that Bones finished meditating and stood up. The tan man then asked, "So...where do we go from here?"

From the sky, Ace said, "Knowing Luffy, he's probably fighting Doflamingo right now."

Brooke chuckled. "Yohohoho! That's the spirit, Luffy-san!" Earning a tick mark and a yell from Ace, "I'm not Luffy, you bag of bones!" "Yohohohoho!"

Zoro nodded. "Yosh. Then I'll lead the way."

"No."

Everyone said, making the green-haired man angry. "Eh? Why not! I know that the base is that way." He pointed.

Ace slapped his forehead. "You idiot! That's the way we came from!"

Zoro crossed his arms and looked away. Pouting, he muttered, "So what do we do then?"

Scratching his head, Ace chuckled. "I...don't know."

"Well then shaddup, baka!" Zoro yelled. He turned to Bones. "Got any bright ideas?"

The man simply shook his head.

Rolling his eyes, he turned to Iva. "You?"

Iva shrugged, making the man sigh. But the okama king widened his eyes as he heard a groan. Turning around, he cried out, "Kuma!"

Kuma was breathing again. "Heh...like...that time...only...reversed..." He closed his eyes. "Iva...please save...Vegapunk..."

Iva was suprised. "After vhat he did to you! Nev-" "Please..." Iva stopped.

Kuma turned his head to the right. "Please..."

Iva clenched her fists. "Damn it, Kuma..." He got confused. "Save him from vat though? And how are we going to get there!"

His answer was a glowing yellow paw coming from the ground beneath them.

"W-what the hell!" Zoro yelled as the paw was carrying them airborne.

Brooke grabbed his hat from being flown away. "Yohohoho! What a thrill!"

Ace got on the paw. "What's going on?"

Daz Bones said nothing.

Iva only looked blow the transparent paw to Kuma. 'Goodye...old friend...'

* * *

**Vegapunk Dome**

BOOO OOOO OOOO OOOO OOOM!

Everyone turned back at the humongous explosion, right before the impact blew them away.

Franky coughed out some dirt. "Cough cough...damn! I thought the guy was joking when he said a small explosion.

Mr. 3 smirked at him. "It's called sarcasm, Bluejam. You should learn some emotions, huh?"

Franky rolled his eyes. "I'm a cyborg dumbass! That mean's half-human, so I know what emotions are. And right now, you're pissing me off!"

Both charged at each other making a dust cloud, while the women were conversing. Robin put a hand to her chin. "Hmm...I wonder why Vegapunk would give in so easily? Plus, the fact that he knows Naruto..."

Hancock dusted herself. "No matter. What we must do is regroup to Luffy-san. He might be in trouble."

Hearing no response she turned to see Robin staring at her with an emotionless face. "What?"

The other black-haired woman smiled and said, "Nothing."

"Ooooouh..."

Both looked down to see Chopper waking up. "What happened..." He then perked up and sttod with his hooves in fighting stance. "Where's Vegapunk?"

"He blew himself to chunks." "GAH! Robin! Don't be so morbid!"

"Hey! Gorrila woke up!" Franky walked over to them with a battered and bruised Mr. 3 behind him.

A tick mark appeared on Chopper's forehead as he grew into his human form. "I'm not a gorilla, teme!"

That's when Franky and Chopper were fighting making another dust cloud, to which now Hancock had a tick mark on her forehead.

Minutes later, she dusted her hands as Chopper, Franky, and Mr. 3 were on the ground groaning. She then heard a noise and both she and Robin looked up to the sky. Both then looked at each other and got the hell out of the way of whatever's coming.

Just as Franky and Mr. 3 came to, a huge yellow paw crushed them to the ground, to which the paw disappeared immediately after. Chopper was saved when Robin used her powers to carry him away. When he awoke to, his eyes widened at who came. "Zoro! Brooke! Ace! Iva! And..."

Robin whispered in his ear, to which he said outloud, "Mr. 1?" The man nodded.

Zoro rubbed his hair as he looked at them. "So you guys are here. Where the hell is Luffy and that captain guy?"

Robin pointed to the giant castle in the distance. "They went off to fight Doflamingo. We were occupied with Vegapunk."

"Vegapunk!" Iva yelled. "Where is he?"

"He blew himself to chunks." "Yeeeeea! So morbid Robin-chan! Yohohohoho!"

"Damn it!" Iva pounded his fist against the ground. "I failed Kuma vet again!"

"Hey don't beat yourself about it." Ace walked up to the Okama King. "We just had bad timing. I'm sure Kuma will forgive you." He looked towards the castle and clenched his fist. "What we truly need to do is kick Doflamnigo's ass for all the trouble he's caused us! Right!"

"Yeah!" Chopper, Franky, Mr. 3, and Iva yelled. While Brooke laughed. "Yohohohoho! Marvelous words Luffy!"

"I'm not Luffy damn it!"

* * *

**Doflamingo's Grand Base - Splinter Yard**

"Tch. This is going to be a bitch to clean up. Good thing I'm not the janitor."

Crocodile muttered as he stood amongst the hundreds of puppets laying about. All were destroyed and pieces just littered everywhere.

He looked towards the only other person there. The black-haired boy who was sprawled out like the puppets. In a creepy way, there was Sasoris head right next to him looking at him, but the boy didn't pay attention to that.

When Luffy got up, he stretched. "Yosh!" Nodding to Crocodile who flipped him off, he said, "Let's go!"

"Not so fast Mugiwara." Crocodile muttered. "Look at that."

Luffy blinked and turned to where Crocodile is staring at. "Woah! A moving bag!" Grinning, he ran towards the bag and lifted it up. "I wonder what sort of secrets this bad boy has?"

Opening it, he was suprised when a myriah of smoke popped out of the bag. The smoke formed into Smoker and he gripped the boys neck. "I'll kill you Strawhat!"

Said choked person hocked out, "But...what...for?"

"Everything!" Just as Smoker was about to suffocate Luffy to death, a hook was on his throat. Calming down, he narrowed his eyes. "Crocodile. Now what's a scumbag like you doing here?"

Rubbing his throat, Luffy asked, "Why are you asking that question when you and he was on the boat befo-"

He was interrupted by Smoker's jutte being smashed into the ground, making contact with his skin, and thereby making Luffy go, "Hroaooooaoh..."

"As I was saying, why are you here Crocodile? Thought that tornado would've done away with your sorry ass." Smoker smoked Crocodile.

To which the sandman took a delightful smoke of his cigar, and to which Smoker widened his eyes and checked his pockets to see that his cigars were gone. "Well, after that hurricane split us up, I-wait, why am I bragging to you about this, I'm just going to go ahead and kill a Flamingo."

Hearing the F-word, Luffy's eyes went blank and he roared as he stood up. "DOFLAMINGO!" Then, his anger then vanished as he just thought of something. "Wait a minute. I can't believe it!"

Crocodile raised an eyebrow at the boy. Has he discovered what he did after the hurricane incident. Has he found the meaning behind the whole invasion? Has he finally gotten over his stupi-

"You're going to save Naruto...YOU REALLY ARE A GOOD GUY!" Luffy gave him a thumbs up.

He was sent to the ground by Crocodile and the man was about to inflict more harm, if it weren't for a high heel stabbing through his sand.

"Take your hook off him you lowly sand rat!" Hancock sneered at the man.

With his trademark laugh, Crocodile took the cigarette from his mouth. "To think, the Snake Princess has found her prince charming. But your boy isn't really that charming."

Luffy stood up, hand rubbing his bump. "Woah! You're Hancock-chan's prince!" He yelled to Crocodile.

Franky interrupted, tired of all this nonsense. "No, dumbass! It mean's the slithery-neechan's prince is yo-" BAM!

He too was knocked out by the snake princess. Hancock had hearts in her eyes though, when Luffy added the term chan to her name.

"What the hell happened here!" Mr. 3 exclaimed as he finally entered the yard. "Did a puppet show go wrong here or something?"

"Tch! All these babbling is making me sick. I'm gonna go and get what I came for." Smoker said as he walked away.

But all of a sudden, he was crushed by not one, two or even three people. Six individuals to be exact. Disappearing from the smoke, he formed to be Smoker again. "Three out of five is Strawhat crew. Remind me to kill him after I capture him."

"Oww." Nami rubbed her backside as she sat on Sentoumaru, who was on the floor. Getting off, she was suprised to see everyone there. "Where are we?"

When answered, Sanji raised an eyebrow. "Doflamingo's base?" He turned to Sentoumaru and kicked him lightly to wake up. "Oy. What was the point of flushing us to here?"

Sentoumaru merely glared at him. "The fall was supposed to kill you, and Doflamingo-sama would've laughed at your bloody corpses."

Usopp and Nami both hugged each other in fear with Chopper between them, making the reindeer blue. All three screamed, "Yeah! So morbid!"

Robin's eyes twitched, but kept her solemn smile. She merely walked over to Sentoumaru and whispered in his ears. Everyone else can see the man grew paler and paler with each second. Then, a minute passed away, and Sentoumaru was shivering like a baby wiithout a blanket. "Sh-shit, w-om-an...No! N-not a wom-ma-an! A devil child!"

Robin smiled as she looked away. "I try."

After calming down, and sitting up, Sentoumaru sighed. "Alright, shitbags." He looked at all of them and muttered, "I'm joining your gay parade."

"Eh!" Usopp put a hand to his ear. "You're what!"

"I said I'm joining you! I'm not making enemies with that!" He pointed to Robin, who merely tilted her head. "She's scarier than Vegapunk-sama."

Iva turned to him. "Vat? Vu know him too?"

Sentoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah. I'm his apprentice. Well, was now that I'm with you gu-"

He was interrupted by a punch to the face. He turned angrily to the person. "What the hell was that for shitbag!"

Luffy glared at him. "Is he your nakama?"

Sentoumaru rolled his neck around, cracking some joints. "Nakama? No. He was my sensei and nothing more. Sure he saved my life, but do I have to owe him anything?"

"Yes!" Sentoumaru was suprised when Sanji yelled at him. "You can never be out of debt with someone who saved your life! What would you do if he died!"

Vegapunk's ex-apprentice scoffed. "I'd leave and forget him. Go do something fun with my life then think about a dead guy."

Luffy cracked his fist and Sanji clenched his teeth on his cigarette. "So..." Everyone turned to Franky. "Leave then. Have fun."

Sentoumaru narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

The cyborg crossed his humongous arms. "He's dead." Sentoumaru's eyes widened. "So go! Have fun! Get drunk! Do a whole lot of shit and die as well! I sure as hell not being on the same island as you and I'm not leaving, cause there's a nakama to be saved!"

Sentoumaru looked around to see everyone agree. He gritted his teeth and turned to the exit. "Fine! Forget you all! Who cares about that kid anyway! He's just another pawn in a grand scheme! We all are! Even my sensei! Doflamingo cannot be killed! He's a god!" When he said that, Luffy smirked. "What's so funny shitbag!"

The strawhat boy grinned as he scratched his cheek. "I faced a god before. And I kicked his ass." Cracking his knuckles, he stared into Sentoumaru's shivering eyes. "If Doflamingo's a god too, then it's simple. I'll kick his ass!"

Sentoumaru couldn't believe this kid. 'He's not hearing a word I'm saying! No...' He sat down. 'He heard too well. And he's got the best answer. I...' He closed his eyes. 'I'm such a pessimistic bastard.'

"Yo!"

Opening his eyes, he looks to the side to see a blond boy coming at them with a girl in his arms.

Luffy got a shit-eating grin on his face. "Naruto!" And ran over to the blond, along with the crew. "You're back!"

Naruto grinned as well. "Nah. Just a clone. Boss is fighting the bastard. He told me to bring her." He looked down at her. "To safety."

"Kuina!" Both turned to Zoro as he ran to them. He glared at Naruto. "What the hell did you do, teme!"

Naruto was about to retort, until the girl in his arms muttered loud enough for the three of them to hear. "Zoro-baka...shut up."

Zoro's eyes softened for a bit, but hardened as he looked straight in the clones's red eyes. "I'll carry her."

"No." Was the response. It wasn't because he was jealous. 'It's because I'm feeling kind of angry that someone else is in the picture...yeah that's it.' Naruto thought.

"What did you say, last mate?" Zoro venomously whispered out. "All I heard was shit coming out your mouth."

"There's shit coming out both your mouths. You pirates should learn sone hygiene." Both Strawhat members turned to see Smoker carrying Kuina.

Naruto-clone looked down to his arms to see nothing there. "Damn." He then pointed to the inside of the base. "Ah well. Come on guys. We gotta go save the boss. If he dies, no more carrying pretty girls!" He ran into the base, right when Kuina blushed.

Luffy pumped his fist. "Yosh! I'm coming Naruto!" And ran inside the Grand Base.

"Wait Luffy! Some of us need to rest!" Nami sighed as she ran after the boy.

Usopp groaned. "Oh come one!" He merely turned to Chopper. "Well Chopper. Let's go?"

The reindeer nodded. "Un!" And both ran.

Robin giggled as she also walked inside, along side Brooke and Franky.

Sanji's eye twitched. "Oy! Robin? Nami-swan? Wait up!" And he too ran inside.

Hancock's eyes turned from hearts to confusion. "Huh? Wheres Luffy?" Everyone pointed inside, to which she ran inside with top speed.

"All vight!" Iva reassured himself. "I'm coming for you Dovlamingo! Veady to go, Ace!"

"Yeah." The freckled boy grinned. "I haven't said a single thing this part of the chapter." Laughing at the okama's confused look he went inside, the Iva followed.

Buggy looked from the exit to the inside. "Hmm? Freedom and living? Or death and treasure?" Shrugging, he went inside. "Treasure it is!"

"No way I'm letting anyone get One Piece." Crocodile muttered. He turned his head his followers. "Let's go."

Zoro was one of the only people that were there, along with Smoker and Sentoumaru. He looked to Smoker, who flipped him off. "No, you're not carrying her."

The green-haired man sighed and walked...to the exit. "Wrong way...baka." Turning around, he grumbled all the way inside the base, making Kuina giggle a bit, before coughing.

"Don't over-exert yourself." Smoker muttered. "It'll be hard to find another ensign like you if you die."

Kuina smiled a bloody one. "I think I heard some compassion there. I knew you cared about me." She gently got off Smoker and she was leaning on him.

Smoker looked to the exit. "Now that you're safe, we can get out of here."

Kuina shook her head. "No."

Rasing an eyebrow, Smoker repeated, "No? Do you know who you're talking to _ensign_?"

His answer was a smirk. "Yep. I know I'm talking to a big softie." Making the man growl. "And I'm going to help Naruto. I have a debt to repay to him, and you do too, considering that he's the reason I'm with you in the first place."

As she started to walk, she wobbled a bit and fell to the floor. But before her face impacted with the floor, she was caught by Smoker. "Tch. Young brats. I'll die from one of you one day."

The black-haired girl smiled as her white-haired captain carried her inside.

"Oh yeah. Forget about me. Just cause I was an asshole, everyone hounds on me? Fuck you all."

...

"Guys?"

* * *

**The Grand End**

Everyone reached inside the cave and all of them barely fit on the narrow path. Kuina now held her True Justice.

"A dead end. So what do we do now!" Iva said.

Luffy grinned. "Maybe we should jump down?"

"NO!" Everyone in the Strawhat crew yelled, except Brooke and Robin. "There is now way we're repeating the Enies Lobby incident!" Nami yelled.

Zoro looked around. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"JUST GIVE UP SONSHINE!" Yelled a voice from beneath the abyss.

"What was that!" Usopp asked in fear and confusion.

Kuina widened her eyes. "That was Doflamingo!" She looked down, but couldn't see anything. 'Could Naruto be down there as well?'

"I should just give up."

She gasped lightly as she heard his voice, looking at her allies, it seemed that they didn't hear it. Looking down, she bit her bottom lip. She then whispered, "Don't give up..."

Smoker and Zoro who were next to her heard it and looked at her. They saw her close her eyes and whisper again. "Just...don't..."

"I won't..." Kuina's eyes widened and then they went even wider when everyone heard, "I WON'T EVER GIVE UP!"

"It's Naruto! He is down there!" Luffy yelled as he looked down the abyss.

"That's really good and all but how are supposed to go down there!" Buggy yelled at him.

"We jump down!" Luffy said, recieving a "NO!" from just about everyone.

They now heard a huge explosion occur. "What the hell was that!" Mr. 3 yelled.

"How are we supposed to know that, dumbass!" Franky yelled, making Mr. 3 have a tick mark.

Worry grew in Kuina's heart as she thought what was going on down there. But a hand was placed on her shoulder. Blinking at it, she traced the arm back to Luffy, while his other arm was at the farthest person of the other side. With his arms behind the entire group, Luffy jumped, bring the group with him.

"LUFFY!" The crew.

"MUGIWARA!" The sandman.

"STRAWHAT!" The commodore.

"AWESOME!" The brother.

"YAHOO!" The idiot.

The entire gang plummeted down the trench and Luffy, being the first to drop down on mother earth, became a balloon. Everyone landed safely on him and all fell to every direction.

Returning back to normal Luffy chuckled as Chopper grabbed his neck while crying crocodile tears and Nami was strangling him for doing yet another stupid thing. None of them noticed that they just broke an entirely intense moment.

"Tch..." Naruto smirked from where he layed, his father beside him. "Ka ha..." The blonde then laughed outloud. "Kah ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Everyone stared at the boy, not knowing what was so funny. As Naruto wiped a tear away, he raised his hands in a placating manner. "I'-ha ha-I'm sorry...i-it's just...wow! You guys just ruined one of the most badass entrances I've ever seen. Nice, Luffy."

Luffy grinned as Usopp raised an eyebrow. "Who's entrance did we rui-ahhhhhhhhAHHHHH!"

The boy screamed in fear as he turned around to see a crew that makes, Ace burn with fire, Crocodile tremble with sand, and Luffy glared with intense hate.

"Zehahahahaha!" Blackbeard laughed as he held out his arms in a grand way. "I agree with little daffodile. Even though my entrance was ruined, you guys really gave me the shits and giggles."

"But Captain, see? Don't you see what that has done to our newest comrade, see?" Shiryuu smoked his cigar, to which Crocodile twitched his eyebrow.

Blackbeard looked at the member and laughed. He walked over to the member and slapped him on his back. "Oh buck up, Itachi! Didn't you say that all you want is daffodile?"

The S-classed nin merely stared at Naruto, who stared back at him. The brunnete shivered at the power radiating from the boy now. "So...you finally learned to contrle your demons, Naruto-kun."

Naruto glared back and merely stood up, his body glowing red. "Just like how you control your entrances, Itachi-chan."

"Oh! Burn!" Yelled Ace. When everyone looked at him, he just flicked them off.

Itachi didn't respond to the blatant insult, and just walked forward to Naruto. He then stepped back to avoid being sliced by a girl. Looking at her, Itachi muttered, "It's rude to interrupt a battle, miss..."

The girl merely glared back, clenching her white sword. "Kuina! And sorry for stomping your ego pirade, but I'm not going to let you hurt Naruto." Then a hand placed on her shoulder. This time, it was Naruto who grinned at her.

"Thank you." This made Kuina smile back. "But this guys on a whole nother level."

_Thwap!_

Grabbing the unconcious ensign before she can hit the ground, Naruto placed her by a Doflamingo. Well...two yards away from Doflamingo. He walked back in front of Itachi and got into a stance, "Let's do this. Soru!"

Itachi smirked as he disappeared in a flock of ravens. "Yes. Lets."

Both shinobi reappeared by another. One who has a kunai to the throat, the other who has their eye being threatened by a very shiny finger. "Very good, Naruto-kun. Not many can keep up with me."

"Please don't make this a sexual innuendo contest." Naruto twitched.

Luffy had stars in his eyes as he watched on. "Wow! A real ninja battle!"

Blackbeard had stars in his eyes as well. "Wow! A real ninja battle!" He then sobered up and looked at Luffy. 'He...looks like he's as free as ketchup. Sorry Mugiwara!"

Blackbeard was about to send Luffy away, until a flaming fist blocked him. "Ace! It's so good to see you! For the third time I might add! So how's Whitebeard lately!"

Ace burned hotter as he lifted his leg up. "Teach!" He kicked out a fiery wave that Blackbeard rolled around to get the flames out.

Back to the ninja battle, as everyone dubbed it, Itachi appeared above Naruto throwing another kunai to his head. Naruto deflected it away, but felt something stabbed him in the stomach. He looked down to see Kuina in front of him, glaring at him with intense hatred. "You demon..." She whispered with so much venom that Naruto flinched.

It was then and there that Naruto noticed something going on around them. He saw cracks in the air. Smirking, he flooded the cave with chakra. "That's not going to work on me."

Itachi came out of the blue as he clapped lightly. "So you have experienced genjutsu? Very nice. It seems my abilities just can't stand up to the 'Cipher Pol Ghost.'"

Naruto looked on as he sees Itachi raising his hand and snapping his finger. "It seems I'll have to use a new ability I have acquired in this New World."

Itachi smirked as he raised back his fist. "Now..." Naruto raised his own arms to block what ever comes at him.

"Witness the power of my devil fruit."

...and the world of Naruto shattered.

* * *

"Am I happy?" He muttered.

"Am I happy that I ended my own life?" He muttered.

"Tell me..." His eyes widened at the voice. He couldn't see anything but the light. But there was someone there...at the end.

"Am I..." That person was getting bigger and clearer.

"Am I happy..." The person's features were now clear.

"Am I happy...to save a person like you?" Fadon's eyes widened at the person before him, carrying him away from the huge explosion that blinded him.

Red hair. Majenta eyes. And that smirk that just lifted his sorrows from the ground.

Kojiro's smile was never that bright.

"You're damn right I am."

* * *

**Mariejois - Docks**

Everything was busy at the docks of the most prestigous place in the world. There were hustling and bustling of feet going everywhere.

One man calmly walked through all of this, along with his guard. And everyone who was two feet near him, bowed to him.

The man neared the end of a dock and stopped. Not even diverting his eyesight anywhere. "Report."

The guard saluted, bowed, licked his shoe, the works. After much ass-kissing, the guard said in a monotone voice, "Well, Gorousei-sama. The ship is nearly built. It'll be about a day before we install the weapon."

The Gorousei, otherwise known as Spandam, smirked as he looked to the side of the docks. Before him, was the biggest, hardest, and most terrifying ship in the world. Putting his hand on the ship, he shuddered against the feel of it. "Finally, you can come to life...

...Pluton."

* * *

**Sweet Jizo that was balls to write. Sorry if it isn't that good or anything but this is my third time redoing this chapter.**

**First time- Doflamingo fight was long as balls and no end in sight.**

**Second time - Introducing the main antagonists from the third part of this fic.**

**Third time - What you just read.**


	49. Strawhat:One Step Further

**Well guys, here ends the Rescue Naruto Arc with one more arc to go till part three.**

**Chapter 49**: One Step Further

**Title Page**: The whole cover is the Sharingan Eye with three tomoes. In one tomoe, is Naruto in his chakra form. Another tomoe is Kuina with True Justice out. And the final tomoe is Itachi with his mangekyou eyes and a black sword.

* * *

_**Grand End**_

Naruto stared in utter confusion to the scene before him. He blinked and rubbed his eyes to see if there was anything in his eyes. When he finished, it was still the same.

He was looking at himself.

There he was in the torn outfit Doflamingo gave him and there was the rest of the team that was there to rescue him, fighting off the Blackbeard Pirates.

"What the hell is this!" He saw himself yell outloud. His eyes widened, just as his counterpart did. "Am I looking at a mirror?"

"Yes." A voice rang out of nowhere. It was Itachi's. "This is my devil fruit, the..."

"Mira Mira no Mi- Grants the user the ability to create, move, and destroy any mirrors.

"Seriously. I have to find who is saying that. He's got like the manliest voice ever." Naruto said, then raised his hands in a placating manner after seeing Itachi's eyebrow. "I don't swing that way. But even you would want to know who that voice is."

"Not really. It's better off if we do not know the mysteries of life. Especially the mystery of beating my devil fruit." Itachi beckoned Naruto to come at him.

Naruto smirked. "That's easy..." He ran towards the mirror and broke it. Behind it...was several mirrors surrounding him. He quickly looked behind him to see another mirror. "Maybe too easy."

"Indeed." He quickly turned around to see Itachi there and the man was about to stab him in the gut. Naruto yelled, "_**Soru**_!"

He went back as far as he could and then sent a red chakra fist at Itachi. "_**Kyugan**_!"

It didn't hit Itachi head-on, but the man's arm was scorched and the sleeve was turned to ashes.

"Amazing. You seem to have a grasp of the Kyubi's power. You definitely are my exam to power."

"Exam to power?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he threw a punch to Itachi's face. "What the hell are you saying?'

Itachi blocked the punch with ease. "The reason I'm doing this Naruto-kun, is to test myself. To see if I'm worthy of climbing the staircase, one step at a time."

Naruto was filled with pride at how badass he looked in the mirror. "Well sorry if this step's too slippery. _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Naruto could see that Itachi was looking around at all the clones surrounding him. And when the clones charged, Itachi snapped his finger, "_**Mira Mira no Shatter**_"

All the Kage Bunchin shattered like glass. "What the hell! Those weren't mirrors!"

Itachi smirked, "They're mirrors of your soul."

"Seriously?" Naruto deadpanned.

The man shrugged. "Technically, they're mirrors of your chakra."

A sigh came out of Naruto's mouth. "Well that's just great. Fine then shatter this! _**Futon: Wind Ball Jutsu**_!" Itachi quickly sidestepped the ball, but was suprised when the ball exploded and he flew away. When he got back up, he was grabbed from his collar.

"You didn't think that all techniques needed to hit you?" Naruto was nose-to-nose with Itachi. Grinning off his sharp teeth, he muttered, "_**Kyukkai**_!"

He and Itachi were then consumed in a flaming pillar of red chakra. Naruto wasn't affected at all by it, but the other man had to bit back a grunt as his clothes was burning up and and his skin felt like it was touching lava.

When the chakra was gone, Naruto let go of Itachi, and can feel the red chakra leaving. 'What's going on Kyubi?' He asked as he watched the brunette slumped to the ground, the mirrors breaking apart.

"**My chakra is being sucked back to me since the bars you destroyed are fixed. But I guess you don't need it anymore right**?"

'I guess...' That was when he sees Itachi's body go with with a bunch of ravens fluttering. '...so. Fu-'

_Splich!_ "**Ah Shit! Kit**!"

Being stabbed in the gut wasn't at all a happy feeling for Naruto. "God damn it! What's with everyone stabbing me in the gut! It's not cool!"

Itachi tilted his head. "This fight wouldn't be as melodramatic as it should be if I hadn't stabbed you."

Naruto looked to his left and saw that the others were fighting against the Blackbeard crew to even notice their fight. "Shit..." He coughed out blood. "I guess this is the end..."

"Naruto!" Luffy yelled while fight Blackbeard. He was in his Gear Second form.

Ace jumped down next to him after kicking Blackbeard away. "Damn! Why's everyone stabbing him in the gut!"

Luffy turned to his brother. "I'm one who keeps getting stabbed, baka!"

Ace bonked his brother. "Double-standard!" He looked back at the man they're fighting against. "Your friend will have to hold out cause here comes Blackbeard!"

"Tch! Isn't he supposed to be stronger than this?" Zoro muttered as he faced down Jesus.

"God, why does every man have to be so melodramatic?" Nami looked at Naruto's situation, then back to Catarina.

"Eya! He's going to kill me! Oh, Naruto got stabbed. EYA!" Usopp screamed as he runs away from Basco Shots beer swipes.

"What a guy. To be blondier than thou." Sanji muttered as he was in a four-way stare down with Crocodile, Smoker, and Shiryu.

"Fox! I gotta heal him, but this guy needs healing too. What do I do!" Chopper teared as he was next to a dying Doc Q and the equally dying horse Stronger.

"My my. It seems Naruto-san is in quite the predicament." Robin sighed as she used twenty of her arms to deflect the cane of Laffite.

"Rah! Blonde-bro's been stabbed! You gotta lot of guts bro!" Franky cheered as he blew away Abalo Pizzaro.

"Ooh! Ooh! My hearts been stabbed by a thousand knives! Ooh! Ooh!" Brooke sang as he dodged yet another shot from Van Auger.

"Yay! A lot of them has come to play with me!" San Juan Wolf clapped in glee even though he's been sliced, stabbed, snaked, clayed, shot, ironed, knived, hats and clogs.

Itachi frowned. "It can't be the end...this fight would be too short."

A smirk appeared on Naruto's bloody lips. "Careful of what wish for..." Pop!

Itachi widened his eyes. 'Kage Bunshin!' He looked around and saw Naruto raising his leg.

"Reikakyu!"

The chakra blade came out at top speed at Itachi, but the man made a mirror and deflected it back to Naruto.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he ducked the blade and ran towards Itachi. But the man disappeared behind the mirror he created.

"_**Mira Mira no**_..." Naruto looked behind him to see Itachi with his arms spread out. "_**Guillotine**_!"

Naruto, in his peripheral vision, saw three mirrors ready to slice his head off. And he guessed a fourth one is behind him. The blonde yelled, "_**Reippou**_!"

Naruto skyrocketed higher and yelled, "Let me show you _my_ devil fruit! _**Rei Rei no**_...!"

Holding out his hand, he formed a glowing rasengan. His lower body turned into his 'ghost' form and he swerved to Itachi.

Itachi made a jutsu, "_**Katon: Pheonix sage Fire Jutsu**_!" He spat our small fireballs that swerved in every direction. He then made mirrors in each location where the fireballs are headed and all deflected to Naruto. "_**Mira Mira no Glass Oven**_!"

The flames struck Naruto, who only poofed out. Itachi widened his eyes as the room glowed and he turned to see the source. Naruto was right in front of him with two glowing arms. The blonde then screamed, "_**PENTENANCE**_!"

Itachi then suffered a barrage of chakra fists that glowed like the rasengan. It was similar to the way Luffy used Gatling. 'Amazing...he converted the Fourth's rasengan into a coating.'

Naruto stopped punching Itachi and yelled, "_**Jougan Rasengan**_!" He exploded pain all over Itachi's face as the man flew back twenty feet if it weren't for the cave having walls.

The blond panted at haveing to control the rasengan that way. "Man. The days I wish to be normal."

"**When's that**?"

'Never.'

"I would be thoroughly disappointed if you were normal Naruto-kun. This fight wouldn't have that much...spicing on it." Itachi said.

Instead of gaping at how he survived that, he merely pointed at someone. "You want me to get Sanji to fight you? Cause you guys would have one hell of a dialogue."

Itachi smirked with blood down his mouth, neck and toe. "I'd rather not. You're blondier."

"God damn it!"

"Sorry Sanji! Maybe next time!" Naruto apologized. He then went back into a fighting stance. "Alright then, let's continue. I'm pretty sure this fight's gonna cover at least ten more chapters."

"You speak as if we're in a book. I speak as if we're in a cooking show. Don't you see Naruto-kun? We're destined to fight. The epitome of sunshine versus the epitome of darkness." Itachi smirked as he held out his hands.

"Dude. If you want to be like that go to a wrestling match and fight! We're ninja's, not fricken characters from a story!" Naruto charged at the other ninja in the cave.

"If you want me to show you how ninja fight, then let's..." Itachi smiled as his eyes turned blood red Sharingan. He raised a mirror from nowhere and pushed it towards Naruto at fast speeds.

Naruto punched the mirror, breaking it apart, revealing Itachi coming through the flying pieces and slashed his sword down on Naruto's chest.

Naruto gasped and saw that the man was going to stab him, so he yelled, "_**Reikkai**_!"

The sword shattered on impact and Naruto pointed his finger at Itachi. "_**Reigan**_!"

Itachi immediately felt the sense to sleep. 'It seems he attacked my spirit. What a devil fruit...' He dropped to his knees and was about to sleep when Naruto kicked him back a few feet. The the blond yelled, "_**Soru**_!" and teleported to Itachi's front.

"_**Shigan**_!" He would've stabbed Itachi if the man hadn't break apart. "A mirror! That's right, the voice said he could move mirrors."

_Bam!_

He was punched in the face by his enemy and Itachi kept punching him in the stomach. It was worse since he was just stabbed in the stomach and then grabbed Naruto's collar and looked into Naruto's eyes. The blonde looked away, just when Itachi activated his Mangekyou sharingan. "Tough luck. _**Futon: Gods Whisper Kai**_!"

Itachi was blown away by the defense-offence technique. While upside-down in mid-air he made some handseals.

Naruto narrowed his eyes when Itachi just disappeared by smoke. Looking around he sees that everyone who was fighting froze and all their faces looked at him. Raising an eyebrow, he muttered, "Genjutsu. Easy..."

He destroyed the genjutsu by overflowing his chakra everywhere and when he did, he saw that he was surrounded by mirrors. All around him were the reflective objectes. And he made the mistake of looking at all of them as Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan was spinning in each and every one of them. Naruto can only think of one thing when his world turned to black.

"Maybe too easy."

* * *

The sounds of fighting greeted her, when she opened her eyes to a sight that horrified her. There stood the man called Itachi, with a camatose Naruto on the ground in front of him.

The black-haired man simply looked down with an air of disappointment. "It seems not even you can stand against my Tsukiyomi. Especially now that I have two..."

"You bastard." He looked to see Kuina getting up from her spot by a bored-looking Doflamingo. She grabbed hold of her sword and pointed it at Itachi. "What have you done to him!"

Itachi merely pointed to Naruto. "I have sent him to a world where he will be tortured for as long as I want. But now that he is gone, there is none who can challenge me..."

Kuina looked down, shadowing her eyes. "No." Gripping her sword tighter, she looked up with a fierce look and bright eyes. "I will not allow him to be captured by a villain such as you!"

The man stared at her with a bored look, until he saw a white aura coming off her sword. 'What is this? Does her sword...?'

His eyes widened when she charged and took a swipe at him. He easily dodged the blade, but was suprised when a red chakra blade came out of the sword and sliced him in the chest. "Nani? That was the Kyubi's chakra?"

Kuina glared at Itachi while keeping her stance. "How do you know about the Kyubi?"

Itachi stared at her with the Mangekyou. He would've used Tsukiyomi if Naruto wasn't currently in it. "I should ask you the same thing. I'm from the same village from Naruto-kun."

"Tch. Like I would answer some lowly pirate." She nearly spat at the man.

Itachi looked at her with an amused expression. "Oh? Isn't Naruto-kun a lowly pirate as you say? What makes him so special?"

Kuina looked away, a blush coming to her cheeks, but returned her glare full-force. "He is a much better person than you are. Marine. Pirate. It doesn't matter at all to me anymore! Naruto-kun is a person I consider precious and I will free him from your grasp!"

Her answer caused Itachi to grin with a manical tint to it. 'Such determination. Just like you, Naruto-kun. You should see her now. Tsk. Serves you right for knocking her out, if you didn't, both of you would've given me a run for my money.'

"Well then, Kuina-chan. Show me if you can back up your words. Show Naruto-kun how much he is precious to you. If you fail, I will definitely kill you in front of his eyes. If he can even see once I'm done with him." With that, he took out another sword, this one having a black tint to it and has a red strip around it's handle.

As he takes a stance, both swordsman looked at each other. One with hate, the other with expectancy.

...

'Now/Now!'

Both blades struck.

* * *

**Tsukiyomi**

Naruto opened his eyes. The sight that greeted him was a pitch black area where only he was was illuminated by the moon that was directly above him.

"Do you see this?" Itachi's voice rang out.

Naruto looked around. "No, not really. This place sucks ass. It's got nothing."

"Hm. One such as you should consider the beauty of the unexisting. It might hold more than you think." And out came Itachi. But this time, a bit different.

His hair is much longer than before, it seems to mesh with the pitch black surrounding. His clothing is also pitch black robe that it's kind of like black fire in the form of clothing. In his sword is another pitch black item and when it moves it leaves an afterimage. (**Think Ichigo's final Getsuga form from Bleach**)

"Welcome to the world of Tsukiyomi. But now, the pain..." Naruto gasped as blood came out of his front and back. He turns his head to see Itachi behind him. "is real."

Naruto spat out blood as he took a stance. "What's so different this time? Other than I'm not tied to a post."

Itachi stared at him with obsidian eyes. "When I took my brother's eye, I have gained another Tsukiyomi. Thus, combining both eyes will double the illusion, thus...making it real. As to why you're not tied to a post. It seems that you're power has overriden that detail. But no matter...none can match me here in the world of Tsukiyomi."

The blonde smirked. "So now I have a fighting chance against you huh? Your world or not, I'm still gonna kick your ass!"

Naruto sped towards Itachi, but soon stopped because a blood exploded everywhere around him as little cuts appeared all over his body. Itachi was behind him with his sword clean as a whistle. "Sorry, Naruto-kun, but this is my world. I have obtained speeds unparalled to any."

Naruto dropped to his knees and breathed heard. "I see..." Smiling, he turned around to face and Itachi and the other did as well. Itachi widened his eyes when he sees Naruto's chakra turn green.

"_**Futon: God's Scream**_!"

Wind exploded everywhere as the torrent whipped everywhere, making Itachi cover his eyes. It was futile though as Itachi only gritted his teeth when he was ripped apart into pieces.

"Speed doesn't cover everything, when everything tries to stop it."

* * *

_**Grand End**_

Doflamingo was kind of intrigued now. Here he was, bored at the display his son and that Uchiha was showing. Then the brat got himself in a coma and now his girlfriend is now fighting the black haired man. He thought that girl wouldn't last a second.

But there she is, keeping up with the older man as both of them kept swapping steel. Albeit, she used some tricks when she slices the man with the red chakra waves, but that didn't stop Itachi from using his mirrors as well.

But then, Itachi immediately screamed for a second or two, causing everyone's fight to pause, then continue on.

The man breathed heavily. 'What was that just now? I felt like a wind jutsu just tore me apart. But the only one who can do that is...' He furrowed his brows. 'Naruto-kun...so you have defeated Tsukiyomi. Then the next would be...'

He was disturbed from his thoughts when Kuina attempted to slice off his head. She successfully did so, but instead of a geyser of red blood, it was the flocking of black ravens. She guarded herselfs when the aerial beasts attacked her, but she activated yet another power of the sword when she raised it high in the ar. A pillar of red chakra erupted from the sword, guarding her like a tower to a princess.

She was amazed at what her sword did as he looked at it with wonder. "Could it be...the legend was true?"

_"Kuina, you must pay attention. This is one of the most vital things you have to learn about True Justice. It may save your life." Koshiro, Kuina's dad explained to her younger self._

_"But dad, didn't you say the ability to capture any demon's power and use it was only used by the original wielder?" Kuina asked._

_Her father smiled at her. "True. But you can't blame an old man for hoping..."_

_"Hoping what, dad?" Kuina looked at him. He smiled and petted her._

_"Hope for that one day, that power will save your life when necassary."_

Kuina smiled at that memory. "Thank you, dad. I promise I'll return home one day, as the best swordsman of them all!"

"If you can live for that long." Itachi said from behind her. Kuina turned around with a full swing, which he deflected with his black blade.

Kuina then pointed the sword at Itachi while both were in a deadlock. The man's eyes widened when the sword glowed and he quickly leaped back and made several mirrors to shield him from the ray of red chakra that came from the sword.

The ray broke the mirrors and shot his leg.

Itachi grunted and fell to the floor. He looked down to his leg with was scorched. He stood up and took a step forward but limped. 'Hmph. I guess I can't move much. Time to stay on the defensi-HRAH!'

His world exploded in pain.

* * *

**Amatseru**

Pitch black soon became fiery red, as black flames accompanied the sunset background. Naruto stopped his hurricane so that the flames won't grow bigger.

Naruto now found himself in a ring of fire.

"Impressive Naruto-kun; You're power is unmatched as well, even in my world. But now, let's see how you fair within the world of Amatseru."

When Naruto saw Itachi coming out of the fire, his form different than before. Now Itachi wears blakc ebony samurai armor. On his chest is a skull with flames in its eye sockets. And on the hilt of his sword is a bone handle. "Wow. Way to go back in time there."

Itachi smiled. "This attire exemplifies the strength of the Uchiha, the Sharingan, and myself. I will show you the strength that I have achieved that will make it to the top."

He rushed towards Naruto, who took a step back and then flipped backwards. He flipped around yelled, "_**Reikkai**_!"

Itachi cut through the chakra blade in half with his flaming sword and raised his hand.

Naruto looked behind him to see the ring of black flames heading towards him. He yelled, "_**Soru**_!"

He rushed towards Itachi and he punched the man. "_**Jougan**_!" His hand immediately burned and he retracted his hand. "Fuck!"

Itachi smirked and stabbed Naruto if the blonde didn't say, "Reippou!"

After getting distance from Itachi, he said to himself, "Damn, this sucks. I can't touch him, nor can I get away from him. Most of my jutsus are wind so I can't make him stronger. So..."

"Maybe you should match his flames with you're chakra."

'What? What do you mean?'

"God damn it! You try to be mystical and they still don't get it! You're Spirit transformations dolt!"

'Oh yeah..thanks Kyubs!"

"Kyubs! Never call me that again! If I wasn't a father-figure to him, I'd..."

"Alright Itachi. You got me. I'll play into this sick game of yours and give you your ultimate fight. Prepare yourself! Rei Rei no..." As four wings came out and armor appeared around him, he stared his cold blue eyes into Itachi's gleeful red eyes. "..._**Archangel**_..."

"Amazing Naruto-kun. Let's see if you can match me now!" Itachi yelled as he swung his sword at Naruto. "Black Flame Cleaver!"

Naruto narrowed his eye and raised his hand. A chakra blade appeared and both flame and chakra collided. With his other hand, Naruto created a rasengan and plunged it at Itachi's chest.

Itachi slid back and he made a jutsu. "_**Katon: Black Snake Flood**_!" The flames from the ring of fire head towards Naruto in the form of snakes. He made another handseal. "_**Katon: Black Raven Hurricane**_!"

Flaming ravens appeared from the ring of fire and came towards Naruto. The blonde yelled, "_**Archangelic Reippou**_!" A torrent of chakra erupted from Naruto's feet and he flew at high speeds to the sky. Looking down, he cursed, "You've gotta be shitting me."

Coming at him in high speeds, is Itachi, on a gigantic flaming raven. Naruto pointed his sword at Itachi. "_**Archangelic Reigan**_!"

A giant beam of chakra came from the tip of Naruto's sword to Itachi, who jumped off the bird, which evaporated. Itachi was falling until a sea of ravens rescued him and went towards Naruto. Naruto groaned and said, "Fuck it!"

His leg glowing he kicked off an Archangelic Reikkakyu. The six chakra covered blade almost sliced Itachi, but the man ran towards the front of the sea of ravens and went to Naruto's left. Naruto prepared for him, but he was attacked from behind as the flames from the ring of fire got him in the back. He plummeted down to the ground.

Itachi dropped to the ground as well. Walking towards Naruto, he lifted his sword up to finish the blonde off. "Sorrow, Naruto-kun. But our bout ends here."

But before he can drop the blade, an earthquake shook the area, making Itachi of all people stumble back. When the earthquake stopped, Itachi got up and dusted himself. "My my...it seems Kuina-chan is putting up quite the fight."

Naruto's eyes shot open. Lifting his head slowly up from the ground, he grounded out, "What? Kuina is what!"

Itachi reveled the anger on Naruto's face as his lips twitched upwards. "Didn't you know? Your precious Kuina-chan is out there fighting myself out there in the real world."

Naruto widened his eyes and got up to his knees. "Out there? The real world? Doesn't your illusion take 3 seconds out there? This whole charade, the pain you feel in here. You didn't sent me to a genjutsu, you sent me to your mind."

Itachi widened his eyes. 'He got all that from just a sentence? Impressive intuition. I was right in targeting those of the younger generation.' "Well, seems you've figured me out. But what does that mean for you and Kuina-chan?'

Naruto smirked as he stood up, his hand held out, and the chakra blade disappating. "Kuina-chan can take care of herself. The only reason I didn't want her to fight with me is because of my destructive arsenal. Even if she's having a tough time..." His arm glowed and he charged Itachi. "I'll just have to destroy your mind! _**Archangelic Jougan**_!"

He would've punched Itachi with his chakra fist, but Itachi jumped high in the air. "Futile. Naruto-kun. This is my mind. I can defy any law here. No ma-"

His eyes widened as blood exploded off his back. Falling to the ground, he looked up to see Naruto pointing his finger at him. "Archangelic Reikkakyu isn't just known for its power, but it's duration. I hidden it behind your Amatseru circle and came out just when you're invulnerable. I may be in your mind, but your mind it's a match for my wit. Goodbye Itachi, this bout has ended. _**Archangelic Reigan**_!"

Naruto only looked on as his opponent was engulfed in the beam of chakra. He missed the brief smile on Itachi's face just before the man's end. When the beam disappeared, along with Itachi, Naruto dropped to the ground. "Woo! Glad that's over."

"Don't celebrate just yet Naruto-kun-" "-FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!" "But you still have one more to go. Welcome...to Susanoo."

* * *

**Grand End**

Itachi stared at the girl in front of him. He saw two people beside her. One was blonde and had whiskers, the other had red eyes like himself and was younger. "Kuina-chan..."

"Stop calling me that!" Kuina yelled at him as she charged at him. Itachi merely pointed at her and sent a mirror to get in the way of her path.

"Sorrow Kuina-chan. But I call you this just like I call Naruto-kun 'Naruto-kun' You both have imrpessed me with those eyes." He said as he raised his sword to block the incoming strike from Kuina.

The girl halted her strike, and aimed for his leg instead. "My eyes?"

Itachi blocked the strike with a mirror, making Kuina see herself and Itachi. "Yes. Those eyes that scream, 'I will defeat you.' And mean it. Naruto-kun is well on his way too."

Kuina stepped to behind Itachi and struck. "Naruto? What do you mean?"

Without looking at her, he stopped her attack with another mirror. "What I mean is that while you are fighting the physical me, Naruto is on the path of fighting the mental version of myself."

Kuina pointed her sword towards Itachi and out came the red beam of chakra at the mirror. Breaking through the mirror, it went through Itachi's chest, making the man disappear in a poof of smoke. "A Kage Bunshin? You're a ninja?"

Itachi appeared via ravens. "Hai. Me and Naruto are from the same village. Though my reasons for leaving aren't very cavalier."

Kuina raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Itachi smirked. "I killed my whole family." It's better if he didn't say that he saved his brother.

The girl widened her eyes. "W-what! Why!" She couldn't imagine killing her father.

The smirk on his lips disturbed her ever so largely. "To test the limits of my power."

Kuina's eyes were horrified. Her expression took a turn for the worse as her voice became explosive and venomous. "You MONSTER!"

Itachi looked up, with a bloody smile. "Monster..." He was ignorant of the impending swordswoman. "Maybe I am..."

Swiftly raising his blade to block hers. He was eye to eye with her. "But tell me, oh angel. Can you stop this monster...to save your demon?"

* * *

**Susanoo**

"What the hell is this! Another fight! Come on! I'm tired of kicking your ass!" Naruto screamed out his fustrations.

His pleas were all for naught.

The fiery planes of Amatseru now turned to into a desolate plateau. Looking over the plateau, Naruto can see a sea of red accompanied by the sunrise of a red moon. Looking down the edge, he sees a bubbling. The bubbling turned into a geyser as a giant figure. A fiery red ogre with a sword and shield. Inside the translucent figure, is Itachi, in similar clothing as Susanoo. "Naruto-kun. Meet Susanoo."

Naruto gazed in awe at the gigantice figure. "I see. So if I defeat Susanoo, I defeat you."

Itachi nodded. "Hai. But with the Yata Mirror and the Totsuka Sword, chances of victory are slim."

"So I've been told many times. But you know what?" Naruto smirked as he jumped right to Susanoo's face. "I NEVER LISTEN! _**Archangelic Reikakyu**_!"

As soon a the blades made damage on the face, the wound was instantly healed. Naruto landed on the plateau and looked up to see Susanoo raising the Totsuka Sword. "This won't end well. Archangelic Reikkai!"

The sword descended upon his enhanced armor. Even the plateau was destroyed and he now stood on water. But the force of the strike sent him on his knees. He can hear the sounds Susanoo was making and saw it's feet. Looking up, he came to a conclusion.

It's big.

Itachi smirked rather smugly. "Now do you see, Naruto-kun? You are at your end. Susanoo is unmatched by any mortal power."

Naruto widened his eyes in an epiphany. A smirk came upon his face as he yelled, "Oh yeah! Then how about an immortal power!_** Rei Rei no**_..."

Itachi raised an eyebrow as to what the boy was going to do. Then it happened. An apocalypse of chakra surrounded the boy and morphed into a gigantic figure that is greater than Susanoo in size. This time it was Itachi that stared in wonder. One word uttered out of his mouth that described his suprise.

"Kami/_**KAMI**_!"

The humanoid chakra titan began to raise it's arm to punch Susanoo. But the goblin-like monster raised it's shield to block the blow. The chakra titan raised it's other hand to point at Susanoo.

Itachi's eyes widened when he remembered what that gesture meant, Susanoo's third arm that held a sake jar.

"_**Kami Reigan**_!" The titan screamed with Naruto's voice, muffled by various chakra noises.

The beam was swallowed up in the jar. 'If that blast would've hit, Susanoo would've been easily defeated.' Itachi was about to salivate, if it was in his character to do so, so he settled for a glint in his eye. 'Kami, Naruto-kun. You truly are the mealstrom in my way to the summit.'

He went back to focus on the real world just as the chakra titan lifted it's leg. "_**Kami Reikakkyu**_!" A humongous ray of chakra came from the titan's legs and came at Susanoo. Susanoo blocked the ray with the Totsuka Sword. Both held out as long as they could for awhile, until Itachi noticed the shadow that loomed over him. 'Impossible! To come behind me so fast!'

It was true. The chakra titan appeared behind Susanoo and pointed it's finger at Itachi. 'This tactic again? Hmph, Naruto-kun, must you disappoint me so?'

"_**Kami Reigan**_!"

The beam went inside the sake jar, but them the jar glowed and exploded into a million pieces. This made Itachi cover his face from the shards that blew away and the shockwave it generated. 'To break the Jar of Susanoo...requires godly amount of chakra. Even the Kyubi would have trouble with doing so.'

Without the jar, Itachi sweated slightly when the chakra titan prepared another beam of chakra in it's finger. This time, he went on the offensive as Susanoo charged at Naruto with it's shield in front. Just when it was near, the beam shot at the Yata Mirror. Susanoo walked forward inch by inch, unitl it was right in front of the chakra titan. Taking one last move before even the Yata Mirror breaks, it took one quick swing across the titan.

Both attack destroyed both monster and god. Susanoo disappeared in a flash of light as Itachi fell, just as Naruto's Kami disappated, making him fall as well.

Itachi landed on his feet, albiet a bit rough due to the high height he fell from. Naruto fell into the ocean, unconscious from using too much chakra. Itachi limped over to where Naruto fell inside the water, the younger boy stopping just under the surface of the ocean. Itachi grabbed Naruto's collar and lifted him out of the ocean. Raising his hand, a sword formed into his hand and held it against the blonde's neck.

"Alas, Naruto-kun...this is the end of your journey. You have proven time and time again that you are my rival. You are stronger than me in many ways. May you use that strength...perhaps in the next life. Goodbye..."

As he made the motion to slit Naruto's throat, he felt a finger poking at his heart. His eyes widened as he looked at Naruto's face to see a grin. "Ditto..._**Shigan**_!"

And as both titans fell...so did their masters.

* * *

**Grand End**

Rage filled up inside the spirited girl. Her screams of anger filled the air as she lashed out at Itachi. He easily parried her attacks, sending out swipes that cut her easily.

"Why so angry, Kuina-chan? What have I done to deserve such anger? It is not your family I killed, so what is the problem?" Itachi said as he avoided a red blade from her sword.

"The problem! You! You're the problem!" She struck another blow at Itachi, this being the first in a awhile. "It was your family you killed! Scum such as you is why I wanted to join the marines!"

She remembered the men that kidnapped her and other slaves years ago, before Naruto saved her. How they simply killed familes and torn them apart. This man reminded her of such monsters.

And that arrogant little smirk on his face did not help at all.

Itachi merely stared at her with the blood-red eyes of his Sharingan. "You remind me of my brother. Two years ago, when he and I first met after I killed our family. He came at me with such rage that I toyed with him like a pet. Then, only days ago we met again. He grew up. He would've killed me if my partner haven't saved me. Do you know why I'm telling you this Kuina-chan? Can you tell me the moral of the story?"

Kuina confusedly looked at her enemy. A memory then popped into her head.

_"RAAAAGH!"_

_A younger Kuina charged at the boy, filled with rage at being underestimated, just because she was a woman._

_The arrogant little smirk on his face did not help at all. _

_The fight was easily determined._

_"Kuina..." Her father looked upon his ashamed daughter with a frown. "Do I even need to tell you why you lost?"_

_The girl looked away ashamed and muttered. Her father raised an eyebrow. "Sorry...I can't seem to hear you."_

_"IT'S BECAUSE I'M A GIRL ISN'T IT! I LOST BECAUSE WHATEVER I DO, I JUST CAN'T STAND UP TO A GUY RIGHT!" Kuina shouted her heart out._

_Koshiro sighed. "No, that's not it at all. But what you just did should tell you what you did wrong. Tell me, why do you think you beat Zoro-kun all the time? Why is it, that such a boy with so much potential, cannot beat a girl such as yourself?"_

_Kuina rubbed her tear-stricken cheeks as she thought about it. How Zoro fought and how he lost and how she just fought and lost..._

Suddenly, it all clicked.

"His rage..." She said in a tone of understanding. "Your brother lost to you because of his rage. He bacame a wild animal that you easily predicted where he would attack."

Itachi nodded. "Yes. You understand of how emotion can hamper your skill. Now you will drop your anger?"

Kuina gripped her sword and got into a sword stance. "No." Making Itachi's brow rise. "I'm keeping this rage. You will feel my anger, but now in it's most potent state."

She raised her sword and her eyes were like her steel sword. Sharp and deadly. "And that is within this blow!"

The Uchiha murderer stared at her before twitching his leg. 'It seems I can move my leg for a final sprint.' He looked up to see the girl. An image of an angel behind her. 'So...this is it...'

Itachi put his sword by his side facing behind him. 'My final blow...'

Murderer and angel stared on for silent minutes. Time had stood still for these two.

Kuina made the first move, puting one step forward to lunge at her opponent. Itachi closed his eyes and did the same. In an instant, both were at opposite sides.

Itachi smirked as blood trickled down his eyes. Blood then cleanly came out of him like lava from a canyon. He silently went down without a sound.

Kuina breathed heavily. 'Haa...haa...it's over...I can't believe...I defeated him...' Standing up straight, she turned towards to where Naruto lay unconsious. Her eyes then widened in shock. About over fifty cuts appeared on her body, her face was the only one to not be marred. She turned to her defeated opponent. 'He...truly...is a...monster...'

Turning to Naruto, she knelt down beside him. He laid there with his eyes open and glazed. She put her hand to touch him, when all of a sudden he screamed. She heard another scream and turned to see Itachi screaming as well.

Turning her sights back to Naruto, he was sweating, his hand holding his throat. His panicked expression turned to confused and then looked at her. A smile appeared on his face. "Heh. Looks like your safe..."

Kuina semi-glared at him. "You baka...I should hit you for knocking me out..."

Naruto smirked. "Then, why don't you?"

His response was her dropping to the ground. "Oy!" Naruto caught her with a worried expression. He then paid attention to her body. It was full of cuts.

With a blank expression, he calmly said, "You did this to her..."

Itachi smirked as he was laying in his own blood. "Hai..." Naruto gritted his teeth. "Don't be so angry at me, Naruto-kun. I'm only preparing her..."

Naruto snapped his head toward the Uchiha murderer. "Preparing her for what!"

Itachi turned his head to let Naruto see the eyes of a crazed man. "Preparing her for the monsters she will have to face if both of you have any chance of being together."

The blond flinched. "What? Me and her...no..."

Itachi still kept on smiling as blood just poured out of his mouth. "I can see it you know...your similarities are blaringly obvious, yet so apart..." Putting one hand beside him, he slowly stood. He slowly walked towards Naruto. The blonde tensed, gently letting go of Kuina, and standing up himself.

Itachi stopped right in front Naruto, who was inches taller than him. "Ha..." The brunette breathed out, staring into the cold and brilliant blue eyes of Naruto. He looked at his index and middle finger and poked Naruto's forehead. "Foolish..."

Naruto felt it. When he got touched, he felt...nothing. 'He has no power left...' He looked at the murderer in front of him, now a weak man. 'He's harmless now...'

Itachi walked passed him and looked down on the girl he fought moments before. Kneeling down, he poked her forehead. "Hmph...you win..."

The brunette saw the grin appearing on her face. He couldn't help but smile slightly. Falling back, he let out a breath. "This is my end..."

_Pow! _"Oof!"

Itachi got kicked hard in the ribs and felt himself get carried. Looking at the assailant, he raised an eyebrow. "Jesus..."

No. Not that Jesus. "HAHA!" The white-haired muscled man laughed, cuts on his body. "You were so focused on your fight that you didn't know that everyone's fight ended eh?"

Naruto looked at the everyone's fights...or lack of thereof.

San Juan was covering half of The Green outside with everyone that he fought passed out on top of his belly.

Brook was singing some lively songs while Franky, Usopp, Basco Shot, and Abalo Pizarro danced together. Sanji was flirting...well, failing to flirt with Nami and Robin, who both were talking about idiot male crew members with Catarina. Smoker, Crocodile, Shiryu were all smoking in the non-smoking area of the cave. Chopper was crying as he tried to heal Doc Q and Stronger, but failing miserably.

But all the festivities stopped when all people heard Jesus say, "Ha shit! Looks like there's one more fight to go!"

Everyone turned there heads to the center of the cave. There, was Luffy, Ace and Blackbeard with bruises and burns all over. Blackbeard was being supported by Laffite and Van Auger.

"It's over Blackbeard. You have to pay for your treachery against Whitebeard and killing Thatch!" Ace said while glaring at Blackbeard.

"Zehahahaha! You truly have no idea how far we can go with this fight, do you!" Blackbeard said as he shrugged off his crewmate, both knowing when to get away.

"What do you mean, teme! This fight is over!" Luffy yelled like a background character.

Blackbeard only smirked as his eye grew black. "Do you want to what the D. means in our names? Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy blinked. "Portgas D. Ace!" Ace narrowed his eyes. "And Marshall D. Teach!" Blackbeard grinned wider.

The blackness covered Teach. "It means..." The darkness explodede and then reverted back to Blackbeard, transforming him into a monstrosity. A dark being that could reach half the height of this cave. "DEVIL!"

Ace and Luffy looked at each other then at the new form of Blackbeard. 'Devil?' They both thought.

Naruto looked on, along with Itachi and Doflamingo, all thinking the same thing. 'Interesing.'

Blackbeard grinned in his new form. "Yes! The devil in our names means we are the chosen disciples for the Devil himself! To match the power of the gods with Devil Fruits! Only us with D. can maximize the power of Devil Fruits! It allows us to become Devils!"

Ace looked up at Blackbeards new form in silence. "Luffy." He finally said. "I'm going to become a Devil..."

Luffy blinked at him in shock and yelled, "No way! You don't know what will happen if you become a devil!"

His response was an infamous Ace grin. "Don't worry bro. The only thing that can defeat me is probably you in a few hundred years!" He then sprinted towards Blackbeard, ignoring Luffy's shout.

Ace yelled, "_**Mera Mera no...HADES**_!" His form transformed in a flaming titan with horns.

Blackbeard grinned and yelled, "Come boy! Let's show all these people what a devil can do!"

Both came at each other with huge gigantic fists of their respective element. In a bright and blank flash, it was over.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Blackbeard and Ace unconsious, side by side. "I'll never forgive you." Ace said weakly.

Blackbeard only smirked as he was carried by a lively Stronger and a livelier Doc Q. "Good for you, Zehahahaha!"

"Hehe! Our act really showed them, eh Stronger?" Doc Q said, sounding like Jesus. The horse whined beautifully and rode to Jesus, who put Itachi on Stronger as well. The doctor turned to a baffled Chopper. "Sorry, kiddo, but you lose this fight...Let's go Stronger!"

The horse ran off into the sunset, leaving Jesus to stare on with tears in his eyes, making Naruto feel awkard standing next to him. But Jesus then realized something, "Ha shit! They left us behind! Let's go you sorry shits of god!"

Naruto can only shrug as the Blackbeard crew left. "Well..." He turned to Kuina and picked her up piggyback. "You okay here?" His response was a content grunt.

He heard a laugh as he looked to see Luffy holding Ace by the shoulder yelling out, "We did it! Naruto is back!"

Everyone in the Strawhat crew cheered. Naruto smiled as he looked at everyone of them. "Thanks guys." He then looked at Crocodile and Smoker. "And you too I guess." He sweatdropped when both flipped him off, enjoying their smoke a little too much.

He looked back to the Strawhat Crew who were discussing things amongst themselves. He then saw all of them nod at each other and looked at him with smiles on their faces. "Uhhh...what was that about?" His answer was hands sprout around him to carry Kuina off of him. "Oh! Okay, thanks Robin..."

He then sees Brooke in front of him. "Oh hey Brooke, I just gotta thank you ag-" He was interrupted as Brooke raised his arm which he popped off and was holding with his other hand.

"No, no, no." Brooke started. "Allow me." He then promptly pimp slapped Naruto across the face with his skeleton hand. Then, he recieved a jab from Brooke's cane. "Ah! That's better! Thanks, Naruto-san!"

Naruto groaned as he watched the skeleton walk away. Up came Franky as he smiled at Naruto. "So...Franky...what's with the smile?"

Franky only growled and did his signature pose, _accidently _punching Naruto with both his fists. "Nothing blondier bro! YOU JUST ARE TOO SUPER...easy." He muttered quickly at the end.

Another groan came from his mouth. "Ohhh...I get it. You guys probably didn't like the whole trying to kill you thing for Doflamingo-sama." Hands sprouted out of his neck and slapped him ten times. "Correction, you guys definitely didn't like that!"

Standing up, he dusted himself, until Chopper walked up to him. "Oh! Hey, tanuki-ow! Aren't you a doctor, so doesn't that mean you can't hurt the wounded, racoo-ow! Stop that, alliga-ow! Eleph-Ow! Rock! E-YOWIEE! That smarts! Okay, see yeah reindeer..." He groggily said.

"Ah Sanji...I've always wondered...do you make ramen?" Pow! "Was that a yes?" Pow! "Okay, I'll ask when my lungs work again."

Then came the next person. "Usopp! You've got arms man! That's great!" Pow Pow Pow! "They work well! See ya man!"

"Ah! Nami! How ya-" _Pow-ba donk-shwing oh fuckity! _"And down goes my balls. Ever the sweet girl, Nami."

Dropping to the ground, he opened his eyes at the next assailant. "Ahh...fuck me. Zoro..."

He recieved a smirk. "Well, well dead last. It seems you're right where you belong."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah...at the bottom of our loving friendship...so what are going to do to me? Chop my balls off?"

Zoro winced. "Sheesh man. I'm not that cruel. Nah. I am that cruel. But not today. You see. I'm not going to do anything."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch?" He asked cautiously.

A smirk appeared on the green-haired man. "So glad you asked." He grabbed Naruto's neck and threw him to the air.

Naruto crossed his arms in mid-air and had a thinking face. "Wonder what's that supposed to mean?" He then looked to the ground, "Stupid douchbag asshole father fuck of mine..." He cursed on as he looked at his final attacker.

"_**GIGANT PISTOL**_..."

-p-

Covered in a full on cast, Naruto sighed beside the other person. "I hate you. With all my life."

Doflamingo smirked as he too was in a full-on body cast. "I get that. A lot. But coming from you it fills my heart with joy."

Naruto would've snapped his neck at his father if it didn't hurt so much as to scratch where the sun don't shine...

...that's his ass, by the way.

"You have a heart!" Doflamingo chuckled at that, but winced at the pain.

Naruto then got serious and looked at his father. "So...what was your grand master plan?" Doflamingo raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh come on! Every bad guy has a motive, so what's yours?"

Doflamingo tilted his head in confusion. "Uhh...motive? Didn't really have one I guess..."

Naruto opened his jaw at that. "What! What the hell do you mean! So you mean you went to a ninja country, had sex with one of them, have a son, made a fox sealed in him, got him to be in an organization of assassins, gave him a devil fruit, kidnap him and a marine girl and did all this bullshit for NOTHING!"

His shout attracted looks from the ragtag group that came to rescue him. All were doing their own thing inside the cave. Doflamingo nodded sagely. "That's about it, yeah."

If Naruto could go Kyubi mode in an instant, he would tear the limbs of his own flesh and blood.

Not his own, but his father's.

"Scratch what I said earlier. I fucking despise you." Doflamingo only closed his eyes and grinned.

Naruto took a deep breath and calmed down. He looked to his other side to see Kuina laying down on a blanket, being cared for by Chopper and Iva. "So how she doing, Doccoon? Docvestite?"

One was angered by the nickname, the other didn't care at all. Iva only said, "She lost alot of blood from vose cuts on her body. Ve managed to get a blood tranfusion from that guy over ver."

Naruto turned to where she pointed at and saw Daz Bones meditating by himself. "Huh...I need to thank that guy, if I manage to get out of this cast." He struggled for the fifth time.

Chopper whacked him on the head. "No! Bad Fox! You deserved it after you after you joined Flamingo-teme!"

Chopper would've attacked Doflamingo on the head too, if it weren't for the feeling of invisible strings pulling him back.

Naruto groaned. "I said I was sorry. I had to do what this ass had to say, or he would've hurt Kuina-chan."

"Wow. You really do care for her." Nami said from out of nowhere. "If only I had a guy like that."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Like what? Me and her are just friends. I care for her because she's my precious person."

No one noticed the small smile on Kuina's face. Well, except for a certain okama, who only grinned.

"Oy!" Everyone turned to a high-pitched sound. It was Luffy, but he was still in his mini form. He walked up to Doflamingo and glared straight at the man's uninterested eyes. "Where is it!"

"Where's what?" Doflamingo grinned, amused at this little twerp interrogating him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop lying!" Luffy shouted. "Where's One Piece! You told us to meet you at One Piece and here we are! So I'll ask you again!"

This time, Luffy returned back to his original form and grabbed Doflamingo's armpits to pick him up. "Where's my unlimited stack of meat!"

Everyone who was listening fell on their feet. Nami bopped him on the head. "Stack of meat! That's what you wanted One Piece for!"

Luffy rubbed him. "Yeah...that...and...I want to be the Pirate King!"

"Tch...yeah right boy. The Pirate King can only be one person, that one person can be Pirate King. I am both of them." Crocodile said.

"No way..." Everyone turned to Ace, who was on another blanket to heal. "I should be..." And then went back to sleep.

"Ha! None of you can be Pirate King!" Everyone turned to Buggy with a glare, who shrank under their gazes. "Well, is there at least a Pirate Aristocrat?"

"Bah! You're all fools..." Everyone turned to who spoke. This time, Luffy was freaking out with his tongue out his mouth.

"NANI! You're going to become Pirate King!"

Smoker's eyes twitched. "I'm a marine you idiot...I'd be in the ninth level of Impel Down if I was King of you asses. I'm saying you're all fools if you think I'm going to stand here while a King is chosen."

"It's no use..." Everyone turned who spoke this time. It was back to Doflamingo. "None of you can become Pirate King if One Piece is where it is now..."

Luffy dropped Doflamingo and asked sincerely. "Then where is it, Flamingo-teme? Where is One Piece?"

Doflamingo smirked at the attention he was getting. And he smirked wider at the thought of the explosion that will occur. He opened his mouth...

...and Naruto's expression never pleased him ever since.

* * *

**Doflamingo's Grand Base - Splinter Yard**

"Man this is boring!"

Sentoumaru groaned while the sun was glaring right at him. He was getting a tad bit tanner. "Shit. Maybe I shouldn't have said those things, but..."

He closed his eyes and began think of all the good times he had with Vegapunk, the man he was so willing to abandon and forget. 'Damn. I am such an asshole.'

He then heard a clutter.

Opening his eyes, he turned his head to see one unscathed puppet rise from the ground. It slowly walked towards a puppet near him. This broken one had red hair, he thought, not sure cause of it being broken into tiny pieces. It picked up an a cylinder object with kanji.

Putting the object in a socket of it's chest, it gave a perfect imitation of smirk. "So instead of hunting beasts, you hunt the hunters?"

From what Sentoumaru can see, the puppet was talking to a man who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He wore a black and red cloud coat. But he couldn't see anything behind the orange mask the man wore. "Hmph. If Itachi, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu were still with us, I would've loved to exterminate you, Sasori. But as we are, we low on men to even think about moving on for the Nine-Tails and One-Tail."

Sasori tilted his head. "Didn't even capture the One-Tail? Surely you or Pein would've done so by now. Has Zetsu wilted or something to find him?"

Sentoumaru could've sworn something red flashed that hole of the mask. "Zetsu is fully functional, but the army to create him has failed and won't be of use. As for the One-Tail, it receded back to it's homeland and is impossible to find, even with Zetsu or Konan." He teleported behind Sasori and picked up a piece of a puppet and began to play with it with one hand. "What about you Sasori? What of the Nine-Tails you've been keeping an eye on? Has it regained all of it's power?"

The puppet shook it's head. "Lie. Only a tiny chunk is missing. Without that, you can't extract the boy yet, right?"

The orange-masked man threw away the puppet. "No. But I still expect you to keep an eye on the boy, in case he ever gets his power back."

Sasori nodded. "As you wish. In fact, I'll take care of that right now."

He walked over to to Sentoumaru and raised his hand, which blades appeared from. Sentoumaru's eyes widened. "H-hey! What do you think you're doing!"

Sasori looked on with cold lifeless eyes. "Hmm...your right. Making you a puppet would be useless. But...if you don't want me to dissect you and make a living art, then you must follow Uzumaki. Join the group that follows him and give me an update using this." He gave Sentoumaru a puppet piece. "Remember or else..."

He 'accidently' flashed his blades on Sentoumarus eyes, making the man gulp. The orange-masked man walked up to Sasori. "Come. Akatsuki need's of you back at the base."

The puppet nodded slowly. "The red cloud will cover the sun..."

The man grinned behind his mask and both disappeared. "...and the red dawn will cover the earth..."

Sentoumaru stared and groaned as he looked up at the bleak sky above.

"What the hell did I just get into?"

* * *

**Pluton**

Laughter filled the gigantic room. Not laughter, but straight maniacal cackling a madman can only have.

"Wahahaha! Do you see now Doflamingo! The race of who would rule the world first is now concluded, with me as the winner..." He picked up a glass of champaigne from his faithful and emotionless servant, Kalifa. She now wears a red skimpy dress and a bow on her head.

"So Spandam, this where you've hid yourself." Spandam only smirked at the voice and turned around to greet the man.

" It's ever a delight that you should come, Akainu!" The other man didn't looked as pleased to bethere. Then again, he always looks like he shouldn't be here.

Frowning he said, "Don't dwaddle me on such manners Spandam. The only thing given that makes us anything close to me not killing you now..." Spandam held off patting the Admiral's shoulder. "...is our sense of justice."

"The end justifies the means." Spandam grinned and turned around, his eyes shining of gold. "And does it ever..."

A glare from the admiral only made the other man's grin widened. "You remember our deal, Spandam. I divert everyone's attention on the war at Marineford..."

"And I pay you considerable amount of money and support your effort for your Pirate Extermination plan. You really hate them don't you?" Spandam tried to make some small talk.

Akainu wasn't in the mood. Then again, he never is...

"The knowledge of my feelings isn't in this deal. What is now is your end of the deal." Akainu stated.

Spandam rolled his eye childishly. "Fine, Fine." He snapped his finger and Fukurou came in, having a red tux with the insignia of the marines on the chest. "Grab about...300,000,000 beli. That should be enough, eh Akainu?"

Akainu scoffed. "I bet that didn't even scratch the amount of money One Piece contains."

Spandam smirked. "Not even close to a scratch. While our dear owl collects the money, come with me..."

The walked up top to the deck. And the deck...was it huge. It was the size of a narrow island. From tip to tip, there even buildings to the side of this ship. At the front was a tower with thirty cannons each degree of it. The back had the biggest building, stairs leading from two buildings nearest to it connecting to a semi-circle platform. At the center of it was a throne.

Akainu and Spandam walked up to the center of the ship, which was one of the biggest areas as it was like stage for a coliseum. Greeting them was another emotionless servant. This one having a red suit and red top hat with a black tie. His bushy ponytail grew bigger and has a goatee. His red suit has gold trimmings and the emblem of the scars on his back were now on the back of his suit.

"Ah. Lucci so nice of you to join us." Spandam smiled and put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Cut the shit Spandam. What did you want to show me?" Akainu asked, making Spandam grin maniacally before cooling his features.

"Tell me Akainu. Do you know why Pluton is called the "Destroyer of Islands"?" He asked, making Akainu's eyes widened.

"No...not even you..." His words made Spandam laugh.

"I'm the ruler of this world Akainu! I can do anything! Even destroy this holy land!" The Gorousei put his arms out to the sky. "With Pluton and One Piece I am invincible! I AM GOD!"

Both men didn't notice Lucci's eyes glow red at the words.

"Watch Akainu...BRING OUT 'PLUTON'S ARM!'" Spandam yelled to the contingent of solders who nodded.

Akainu looked on at the side of the ship. His eyes can only largen when Pluton's Arm A.K.A Biggest Cannon in the Entire World. Taking about half a mile of space, it was engraved with lettering. At the tip of the cannon, wasn't just one whole, but five holes, out of five fingers of this 'arm'.

Spandam kneeled down on one knee and shouted to his heart's content. "FIRE THE CANNON!"

The tips of each cannon glowed and and each finger shot a different color energy beam at the Holy Land Mariejois. Spandam and Lucci were the only two people who didn't flinch or cover their eyes when the explosion hit. Akainu only covered his eyes and when he felt the light come off of him, he opened his eyes to see...

The world's first 'Hole in the Earth'

* * *

**Grand End**

It was silent after the words came out of Doflamingo's mouth. Everyone in the strawhat crew, except Brook didn't take the new very well.

"That's...troublesome." Robin sighed.

"Nani! How in the hell did Spanda even get One Piece!" Franky yelled at Doflamingo who only had an amused expression.

"Because he did a year ago..." Naruto's eyes widened.

'No way...that was when the All-Out mission took place! So he did it behind our backs...' He snarled. "That bastard."

Luffy kneeled down and asked, "What does he intend to do with One Piece?"

Doflamingo looked up and thought, "Well...the first thing I would do is get supplies for some high-level equipment, which he bought from Dr. Vegapunk. Then, probably by resources to make some Ancient ship or something." Crocodile, Robin, and Franky's eyes widened. "After that, make the world fear his power using everything in his disposal."

"Such a scary plan..." Usopp shivered while Chopper nodded.

"I have to stop him." Naruto said. "I can't let such such a guy, the man who betrayed his own group for something so...tyrannical."

"What do you intent to do about it boy?" Smoker said, drawing attention to him. "How are you going to stop a man who probably now 'rules the world'? What do you have?"

This made the boy looked down. 'He's right...I can't do it by myself, I'll only get killed...'

"Simple. He's got us." Naruto looked up at Luffy, who was crossing his arms. "We're his nakama, and we promised him we're going to stop that teme. Right guys!" He shouted.

"Ossu!" Everyone in the Strawhat crew yelled. Naruto looked at the crew with wide eyes.

"Guys..." Naruto closed his eyes. A smile graced his lips as a tear came down his eye. Then a full-brown grin came on his whiskered face. "Thank you."

"Tch. Whatever..." Smoker said as he walked by Kuina's side and looked down at her. 'Quite the brat your going for girly...'

The inspirational scene was interrupted when a faint boom came to their ears. All of them looked outside the hole in the cave's wall and their eyes widened. Doflamingo was the only one who was smirking like no tommorow. 'So you've won...oh drats.'

In the horizon, was a rainbow colored mushroom cloud. The sight eclipsed the sunset and gave a chill of fear to the witnesses.

"My god..." Sanji dropped his cigarette.

"What...what is that?" Ace whispered as he was awoken to the light.

"That is the finish line..." Doflamingo uttered. "That's where One Piece is. And that...is no lie."

Naruto remained silent as he clenched his fist. He stared in with a light on his face. 'Spandam...One Piece...' "Luffy..." He muttered.

His captain nodded with a serious expression. "I know...Guys!" The crew looked at him. "I really don't have to say where we're going, right?"

"Right..." Zoro nodded. "To West Blue then?"

"Baka!" Nami smack the back of his head. "That's the opposite way of where we're going!"

"Are we seriously going to THAT!" Usopp was sweating.

"Tch...Looks like All Blue will have to wait a bit longer." Sanji muttered.

"Eh...that was scary...do we really have to go..." Chopper shivered.

'So back to CP9 hmm...' Robin put a hand to her chin. 'Sounds like fun.'

"Ah! Don't worry squirrel!" Franky grinned, making Chopper glare at him. "This'll be the end of our SUPER ADVENTURE!"

Brooke laughed. "Yohohohoho ho boy! You guy's will be the death of me! But...I'm already dead! Skull Joke!"

Naruto smiled at the crew and then looked out of the cave. 'Thank you...everyone.'

The whole moment was interrupted when Nami raised an eyebrow. "Yeah this is nice everyone...but how are we going to get there? Our boat's with Rayleigh..."

The Strawhat crew looked sheepish. "Uhh...damn." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "So...what now? None of us has a boat, and two of us are too injured to move. Actually make that three..." He fell back to the ground, scaring Chopper.

"Oh shoot...I finally reunited with the brat and now he's knocked cold." A voice came from in the center of the cave.

"Who are you?" Nami asked the newcomer that suprised them.

There were two men. One was leaning off another man's shoulder. The man that was leaning made some of the group gasp in suprise. "You...Vegapunk!" Franky exclaimed in suprise.

"Vat! You're Vegapunk!" Iva exclaimed.

The man was about to nod until he started to say. "Yes...but I'd rather Fadon much more."

"Popular already, Fadon? Though you know some strange people." The other man who carried Fadon said. He has red hair and his eyes are of a static majenta.

"And you are?" Robin asked the man. He turned to her and was suprised.

"Olvia?" The gasp came out of his mouth. Fadon looked at Robin and gasped as well. He never noticed when he tried to kill her.

Robin was suprised at what he asked. "How do you know my mother?"

"Mother!" Fadon and the other guy exclaimed. "Holy shit! You're Robin! My you've grown..." The red-haired man exclaimed.

"Who the hell are you!" Everyone shouted at the man, who only laughed.

"Who me?" The man pointed at himself and looked behind him. When he looked back, no one was amused. "Meh. I'm just your regular former-ex-pirate whatnot or just call me Kojiro for short."

Everyone sweatdropped at that. Mr. 1 raised an eyebrow. "Kojiro? The Phasma Angel?"

Kojiro smirked and looked at the other man. "That's me. I'm the guy who comes in out of nowhere and helps you with your 'how to get there' situation."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Crocodile muttered loudly. "You gonna pull a ship out of your ass?"

Kojiro raised an eyebrow. "No. That was Plan A." Everyone's sweatdrop grew bigger.

"Waaah! Look out there!" Mr. 2 exclaimed.

Everyone looked outside and their suprise became evident on their faces. The mushroom cloud disappated to reveal an armada of ships. All bearing the flag of a skull. These skulls had white wavy hair and leather on their faces. Around the eye sockets made them look like pandas.

Kojiro looked on with pride. "That's Plan B"

"Well then..." The man raised an eyebrow in suprise as he turned around to see Naruto up with his hand on his knee. He smirked at Kojiro.

"Let's put this plan into action."

* * *

**What a doozer.**

**Now for the Pluton Arc. Yay!**

.


End file.
